The Transformers & Marvel Continuty
by eagc7
Summary: The Transformers war moves to earth, While the Marvel Heroes faces their own problems, but suddenly their paths will cross paths, as the Autobots and Earths Mightiest Heroes team up for face Enemies that nobody can withstand.
1. Phase 1 Part 1: Prologue

Date: December 20, 2009, Location: Cybertron

Decepticon Incinerator transformers and lands on Cybertron. he raises from his feet. and prepares to send a message

Incinerator:  
>Decepticons of the Planet Cybertron, Optimus Prime left Cybertron for find the Allspark, Which may be on planet earth, but it is yet unknown<p>

Incinerator stops messaging and looks around and sees Thundercracker walking by.

Incinerator:  
>Ah, Thundercracker. Starscream clone Thundercracker have been called Starscream clone by fellow Decepticons, due to his similarities to the air commander<p>

Thundercracker:  
>Yes, Incinerator<p>

Incinerator:  
>Optimus Prime left cybertron, let me inform Lord Megatron, said Incinerator as he prepared to leave<p>

Thundercracker:  
>Sorry to inform but Megatron was sent in stasis lock by Bumblebee, years ago!<p>

this surprises Incinerator

Incinerator:  
>What?, then who leads us now?<p>

Thundercracker nerviously replies

Thundercracker:  
>Starscream...he leads us now.<p>

Incinerator is angered, but thundercracker tries to calm him down

Thundercracker:  
>For calm you down, why not we hunt some Autobots?<p>

Incinerator angrily looks down on the left, but then looks at thundercracker

Incinerator:  
>Fine!<p>

Nearby a Cybertronian Cave, 3 Autobots are passing by, they then Transform

Knock Out:  
>What are we going to do?<p>

Sideswipe looks at him and replies

Sideswipe:  
>There have been recent rumors and sightings of a Cybertronian relic with a Decepticon symbol being in this cave, so we are going to see if its true<p>

Prowl puts his hand on KnockOut shoulder

Prowl:  
>We need you to guard here, in case a Decepticon is after it as well<p>

Knock Out looks at prowl

Knock Out:  
>Okay<p>

Sideswipe and Prowl then prepare to enter the save, but Sideswipe stops and looks at Knock Out

Sideswipe:  
>Dont go to sleep mode!<p>

Knock Out:  
>I wont, Sideswipe, i am not lazy!<p>

Sideswipe and Prowl enter the save. some hours later, Knock Out went to Sleep mode, but then a small Earthquake wakes him up, he gets up and looks behind him, its Incinerator and Thundercracker

Knock Out:  
>Holy scrap, Decepti<p>

but before Knock Out finishes talking, Incinerator punches him with a brutal force

Knock Out:  
>What you want? decepticons<p>

Incinerator looks at the autobot

Incinerator:  
>We wanted to kill you, but we were contacted by the Constructicons to capture some autobots for some sort of experiment<p>

Incinerator punches him again, and sends him to stasis for a while, thundercracker looks at Incinerator

Thundercracker:  
>You killed him?<p>

Incinerator annoyed looks at thundercracker

Incinerator:  
>No, he's in stasis.<p>

Incinerator contacts the constructicons

Incinerator:  
>The Green autobot known as Knock Out have been captured. Should we send him to you right away? or send him with Galvatron until you guys are ready to make the experiments?<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Send him to Galvatron, we want Sideswipe on our base first before the other autobots<p>

Incinerator:  
>Fine!<p>

Sideswipe and Prowl cames out of the cave, their mission was a failure, they didnt found anything, dissapointed Sideswipe looks at Prowl

Sideswipe:  
>Sucks we didnt found anything, Prowl<p>

Prowl:  
>Maybe it was Misindentification or we didnt searched closely?<p>

Then Incinerator and Thundercracker shows up,

Prowl and Sideswipe:  
>Cons!<p>

Prowl:  
>Knock Out! Help!<p>

Incinerator let out a laugh

Incinerator:  
>Your green friend wont help you anymore<p>

Sideswipe angrily demans to know what he meant

Sideswipe:  
>What you cons did to our friend!<p>

Thundercracker looks at Sideswipe

Thundercracker:  
>He was taken by them!<p>

Sideswipe is confused

Sideswipe:  
>By who?, AWNSER ME!<p>

Incinerator simply looks at the Autobot

Incinerator:  
>We wont awnser!<p>

Sideswipe angrily pops out his Swords as he prepares to stab incinerator, but Incinerator simply overpowers him in the fight, and sucessfully grabs him and tosses him away, sending Sideswipe to stasis, Incinerator then quickly attacks Prowl. curiors by all the noises, Autobot Jazz shows up, Jazz seeign whats happening, Takes out his Blaster and puts it behind Thundercracker head

Thundercracker:  
>Oh Sh<p>

then Jazz blows up Thundercracker head, simply leaving the decepticon lifeless body to fall to the ground, confused by the explosion, Incinerator looks at Jazz

Incinerator:  
>What the?<p>

Jazz:  
>I Killed Thundercracker!<p>

Incinerator simply transforms his hand into a blaster

Incinerator:  
>I never cared for that Decepticon, but you may serve well the Constructicons<p>

then he blastes Jazz away, sending him to stasis

Then he comunicates with the Constructicons

Incinerator:  
>Mission was completed, Autobot Jazz and Sideswipe have been send to stasis<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Excellent work!, Remember we want Sideswipe first, so we we'll take Jazz to Galvatron and then we will send Sideswipe into our base said Mixmaster<p>

Incinerator:  
>Why you want Sideswipe first?<p>

Mixmaster:  
>We simply want him on our base first!, we have an small history with him, is he offline?<p>

Incinerator:  
>yes, he is<p>

Mixmaster:  
>In that case once he wakes up then we will have galvatron sending the other 2 autobots to us, we want Sideswipe to see his friends beign locked with him<p>

Incinerator:  
>Before you come, i do not want you to take Prowl to your base, i want him here so i can kill him!<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Fine!, Mixmaster Out!<p>

minutes later, Incinerator and Prowl are alone

Incinerator:  
>Wake up little autobot!<p>

Prowl gets online and sees Incinerator

Incinerator:  
>Happy to see me?<p>

Prowl:  
>No i am not!<p>

Incinerator raises up his hand with the intention of killing Prowl with his rotor Blades, but before he gets the chance to kill the autobot, Prowl grabs his blaster and shots the Decepticon face, the damage is a bit heavy for the decepticon as Energon starts to leak out the wound, Also Smoke begins to appear over the wound

Prowl:  
>Where are my friends?<p>

Incinerator:  
>i wont speak!<p>

Porwl simply sues all the strenght he have and pucnehs the Decepticon, with Incinerator down, Prowl simply puts his blaster on the head of incinerator with all the intention to shot him to death if he doesnt speaks, Incinerator not willing to reveal the real plans, he simply decides to lie

Incinerator:  
>Okay, i will speak!, they were sent to Starscream!, only he knows what he will do with them!<p>

Sparing the Decepticon life, Prowl puts his blaster away

Prowl:  
>Thanks<p>

Then Prowl leaves to rescue them

Incinerator looks at Prowl and raises up

Incinerator:  
>what a fool the autobots are!, he belivied in my lie! Poor Starscream! whats going to happen with him?<p>

Moments later, Incinerator left the area, but Autobot Longarm shows up and stemps on Thundercracker lifeless body. hearing some cracking sounds, he looks his feets

Longarm:  
>Thundercracker?, it seems he's dead<p>

unknown to him the Constructicons sent one of the Rampage drones unit to hunt longarm, he uses his whips to tie him, the autobot simply lets out some screams, he tries to break out the whips, but Rampage whips are to strong, However his screams were heard by Bumblebee and his closest friend the female Autobot Moonracer, the head of the Rampage drone is simply blown up

Meanwhile Prowl arrives to Starscream base, he takes a peek without beign detected and hears an conversation

Starscream:  
>As many of you know, Megatron is now gone!<p>

However Cyclonus is annoyed that Starscream talks like if Megatron was dead

Cyclonus:  
>He's in Stasis lock you fool!<p>

Starscream:  
>Silence Cyclonus, or you will see my bad side<p>

Swindle:  
>Bad side?, HA!, i didnt knew you had a good side<p>

Starscream then senses something watching them

Starscream:  
>Shhhh, i sense an autobot is near<p>

he then turns around to see if theres an autobot, luckly for prowl he hidded very quickly before he was even spotted, whihc leaves Starscream confused that he didnt found anything

Brawl uses the opportunity to make a joke

Brawl:  
>Maybe you're getting old?<p>

meanwhile outside, Prowl wonders where his friends are

Prowl:  
>Where are my friends?, i could not see them!, i think i will call for help<p>

Being the ever caring motherly medic autobot she is, Moonracer is making sure longarm is fine

Moonracer:  
>Are you okay?<p>

Longarm:  
>Yes, i am<p>

Bumblebee is able to make contact with Prowl

Prowl:  
>Any Autobots out there?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Prowl?, its that you?<p>

Prowl:  
>Yes, Listen incinerator told me that Starscream kidnapped Sideswipe, Jazz and Knock Out, so i need your help! HURRY<p>

Prowl cuts off. worried, Moonracer looks at Bumblebee

Moonracer:  
>What happened?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Prowl told me that Starscream kidnapped some of our friends! hurry we must save them!<p>

as they transform for save they're frinds they are beign watched by Quickstrike. minutes later, Quickstrike contacted brawl and tells whats happening

Brawl:  
>Starscream!<p>

Starscream angrily pins Brawl to the ground

Starscream:  
>What it is now?, if you're going to call me a weenie or old! then i hope you enjoy beign dead<p>

Brawl:  
>No its not that!, Quicksstrike told me that some autobots are heading here!, they think you kidnapped their friends!<p>

Starscream:  
>What made them think that?<p>

Brawl:  
>Look at the bright side!, we got something to kill today!<p>

Starscream blows up the top of his base. Prowl sees the explosion, at the moment Starscream shows up and sees Prowl

Starscream:  
>Die Autobot!<p>

he shots down Prowl, Starscream lands to the ground and prepares his blasters to kill prowl

Prowl:  
>What are you going?<p>

Starscream:  
>Eliminating the Threat<p>

Starscream lowers his blasters to prowl arm

Prowl:  
>Wait! No no no no no no!<p>

he blows off Prowl arm, causing him to scream in pain, Starscream then puts his feet on Prowl and puts his blaster near on Prowl Head with the intention of blowing up the autobot head

Prowl:  
>Just free my friends<p>

Starscream:  
>I Dont even have your<p>

but before Starscream finishs talknig he is blasted away by Bumblebee, Longarm quickly takes prowl to safety, Starscream takes the chance to get help

Starscream:  
>Decepticons i need help in killing Autobots<p>

meanwhile with the autobots, Moonracer worried looks at prowl

Moonracer.  
>Are you okay?<p>

Prowl:  
>i just lost my arm<p>

Moonracer:  
>Dont worry i'll put it back<p>

Moonracer grabs Prowls arm

Prowl:  
>When are we going to free our friends<p>

Moonracer prepares to reconnect Prowl arm

Bumblebee:  
>Do not worry. i already contaced more Reinforcemnts for help<p>

Hours later

Camshaft is driving fast as he can for help his friends but is attacked by Quickstrike

Quickstrike:  
>Oh Little Pathetic autobot, willing to help your friends, but i am here to stop you<p>

as the Decepticon prepares to kill camshaft, he's stabbed in his back by a silver cybertronian sword, as the sword comes off from the back of the decepticon, a very open wound causes alot of energon to leak out, quickstrike quickly dies and falls to the ground, the autobot who saved camsahft is sideswipe!, Camshaft is surprised

Sideswipe: what?

Camshaft:  
>but...but...werent you?<p>

then Incinerator shows up

Camsahft:  
>Holy Primus, its Incinerator!<p>

Sideswipe then looks behind him

Incinerator:  
>The Constructicons sent me to re-capture you! DEAD or ALIVE<p>

Sideswipe dodges every attack from Incinerator and simply uses his legs to make incinerator trip and fall to the ground

Sideswipe:  
>Listen!, mess with me or my friends or i will make sure you are dead!<p>

Camshaft walks next to Sideswipe

Camshaft:  
>Constructicons?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Yes, they captured me, Knock out and Jazz for experiments, luckly we escaped<p>

Camshaft:  
>But Bumblebee told me that Starscream captured you<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Oh Scrap!<p>

Starscream base is now nothing but a warzone!, every autobot and Decepticon are shooting, Meanwhile Prowl gets an idea

Prowl:  
>Distract them bee!, i am going to enter the base and find them<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Okay!<p>

Prowl Transforms to Vehicle mode for search them, however he is not aware that Starscream spotted him, thus the Now leader of the Decepticon goes after him, in that same moment Sideswipe and Camshaft arrives to clear everything up

Sideswipe and Camsahft:  
>Wait! wait! wait!<p>

Bumblebee and Moonracer are surprised to see Sideswipe

Bumblebee:  
>Sideswipe?, How? but HOW?, Prowl told me that STarscream had you guys trapped!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>i was indeed Captured, but by the constructicons, not Starscream!, this may be a trap!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Oh Gosh!, Maybed they lied to prowl into thinking that Starscream had you captured!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>i must find him!<p>

Inside Starscream Base, Prowl is checking ever Cell there, but finds nothing to his dissapointment, he begins to feel that the worse happened, but Starscream angered attacks him from behind and pis him to the ground

Sstarscream:  
>You will be punished autobot! and your punishement is death!<p>

Starscream prepares his cannons

Prowl:  
>Wait! we can clear this up!<p>

Stasrcream shoots down prowl, and this time the blow is fatal, Starscream for make sure Prowl dies he pops out some swords out of the top of his arms and stabs him, Bumblebee arrives in time to see this to his horror, Starscream tosses the near dead prowl to the ground and turns to see Bumblebee

Starscream:  
>You Die next!<p>

He pins Bumblebee to the ground and puts his cannon next to Bee head

Starscream:  
>Now tell me autobot! why you bothered attacking me! i do not have your friends!, and because of that NOW YOU DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!<p>

Starscream begins to laugh, but as he laughs his Chest his blown up and he screams in pain, during the blast his optics shut off, and his scream cuts off, Starscream falls to the ground, dead, Prowl lowers his blaster down, he killed Starscream by charging his blaster

Prowl:  
>Now you...are the one screaming...eh? Starscre...<p>

Prowl dies before he can finish talking, Bumblebee is not aware he died, thus he picks up his body to go outside, thinking he still lives.

Minutes later, Frenzy is walking by the cave where Sideswipe and Prowl were early

Mysterious Voice:  
>Freeenzy<p>

Frenzy is scared

Frenzy:  
>wha wha wha?, what it is? Show yourself!<p>

Mysterious Voice:  
>Cloooser<p>

Frenzy walks closer, and it is the relic that Sideswipe and porwl were searching for, the relic is none other than the Sarchopagus of one of the Original Primes; The Fallen

Fallen:  
>It is i! The Fallen! The Original Decepticon! the master of Megatron!, i have a work for you frenzy!, i want you to send Sideways, Bonecrusher, Scorponok, Dreadwing, Dead End, Dirt Boss, Barricade, Brawl and one of the Ramapge drone units to Earth<p>

Frenzy:  
>Why?<p>

The Fallen:  
>I'll Tell you later!, now send them!<p>

somewhere else, Sideways is all alone, but frenzy walks in and meets up with him

Frenzy:  
>Sideways! i have orders from the Fallen for you! He told me that you must go to the planet named earth, along with Bonecrusher, Scorponok, Dreadwing, Dead End, Dirt Boss, Barricade, Brawl and one of the Ramapge drone units<p>

Sideways:  
>Why?<p>

Frenzy:  
>i dont know, but he said that once that once "he" is resusrected, the plan starts<p>

Sideways:  
>Fine<p>

Later Frenzy meets up with Fallen

Frenzy:  
>Mission done, Sideways and the Decepticons are heading there, now who is "he" that you want to be ressurected<p>

Fallen:  
>Starscream, we the original primes have a 1 time use ability to ressurect dead bots, we also are able to heal some bots injuries before they die, and a 1 time use for reactivate bots in stasis<p>

Frenzy:  
>That means you can bring back Megatron from stasis?<p>

Fallen:  
>Sadly, i already used it with one of my seekers, who betrayed me!<p>

Frenzy:  
>Fine, i'll Bring Starscream!<p>

Frenzy brings the dead body of Starscream to the Fallen, the red eyes in the scarcophagus begins to glwo and makes contact with Starscream.

Fallen:  
>Tell him to meet me in the Nemesis.<p>

The Scarpaghus teleports back to the Nemesis and Starscream optics glows back, he returned!


	2. Phase 1 Part 2: Transformers

Optimus (Narrating):  
>Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called...Earth. i decided to go myself to the planet. but i cant retrivie it without help. this is optimus prime and i send the message to any autobots on the stars that may be interested in helping in this short mission, here i am.. waiting<p>

Date: December 20, 2009, Location: The Nemesis

Frenzy:  
>Fallen!, here it is Starscream<p>

Fallen:  
>I Have found the Location of the Allspark!<p>

Starscream:  
>Really? Where?<p>

Fallen:  
>its on earth, Optimus Prime sent a message for help, unknown to him, i was able to hear it!<p>

Starscream:  
>Earth? i remember going there, years ago<p>

Fallen:  
>Listen! go there and retrivie the Cube<p>

Starscream:  
>Why?<p>

Fallen:  
>Restore Cybertron and reactivate Megatron!<p>

Starscream:  
>Why should i reactivate that piece of junk?<p>

Fallen:  
>JUST FIND THE CUBE AND REACTIVATE IT! FOLLOW MY ORDERS!<p>

Date: December 20, 2009, Location: Nevada

After getting the message, Bumblebee and Longarm lands on earth, where they scan their vehicle modes, Longarm scans a white tow truck, while Bumblebee a yellow 1970s Camaro, after scanning they're new forms they drive away

Longarm:  
>This is a Nice Place, would be cool to live here, looks peacefully<p>

Bumblebee:  
>i bet Prowl would had liked this place, but he died...<p>

As they drive away an Audi R8 chases them, the audi transforms, revealing himself as Sideways, he jumps into Bumblebee grabbing him

Longarm:  
>Bee, it is sideways!<p>

Sideways controlling Bee hits longarm causing him to fall to a cliff.

Bumblebee:  
>Longarm!<p>

Sideways gets off Bumblebee, as the Autobot transform. Bumblebee and Sideways prepare to fight, however bonecrusher attacks Bumblebee and grabs him from Bee throat

Bonercrusher: i am going to crush your vocal prossecors, so no one cna hear you scream! HAHAHAHAHAHA

then Bonecrusher crushes Bee vocal processors, and tosses him to the cliff where longarm fell

Bumblebee and Longarm survived the fall, but longarm is still in vehicle mode but upside down.

Longarm:  
>Bee, you okay?<p>

Bumblebee *zztz* eah *zztz*

Longarm:  
>It Seems someone got his vocal proccesors damaged<p>

Bumblebee is not amused at all, he simply gets up and help longarm into putting him in his normal position, Bumblebee Transform and they leave

meanwhile Decepticon Dead End arrives to Earth and scans an alternate form, unknown to him other cybertronians have arrived, but they are autobots, both silver.

in a Nevada Base a F22-Raptor is flying, But then someone scans it

Unknown Decepticon:  
>I Already found what i needed!<p>

Then the Jet is destroyed from the ground, we see it was Starscream who scanned and destroyed it, Starscream then contacts Dreadwing

Starscream:  
>Dreadwing, find Optimus!, learn the location of the Allspark!<p>

Dreadwing:  
>Understood!<p>

After sending Dreadwing to find Optimus

Starscream:  
>I know Dreadwing will succed!<p>

Starscream then remains silent for some seconds, and contacts someone else

Starscream:  
>Frenzy, find Optimus!, learn the location of the Allspark!<p>

In a Nevada Desert, a gruop of soldiers are talking with a General. Scorponok rising from the sand, sees the humans, Scorponok decides to kill the general, he heads closer to it and Stabs the General, Ripping the General Heart in the process, The general lifeless body falls to the ground in a pool of blood, The other Soldiers quickly shots at the giant Scorpion, Scorponok decides to not waste time with the fleshlings and returns underground

2 of the Soldiers who are from Florida which were tasked by the now dead general to help in training some nevada Soldiers, are stunned at what they saw...

Lennox:  
>What the Hell was that...<p>

Dreadwing is flying by and spots Optimus.

Dreadwing:  
>Found you!<p>

Dreadwing transforms in mid air and hits Optimus, But Optimus loses balance and falls on Dreadwing. crushing the Decepticon to millions of scrap pieces, Optimus gets up and sees Dreadwing remains, Dreadwing is still alive

Dreadwing:  
>This is...not Over Optimus...Megatron will RETURN!<p>

Dreadwing single optic then shuts down. Optimus simply looks at the sky, worried..

Optimus:  
>Megatron...<p>

Bumblebee, Longarm makes it to Optimus and they are joined by Jazz and Sideswipe.

Longarm:  
>Autobots Reporting, Our leader<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Where is the Allspark<p>

Optimus:  
>On a Human musuem on the West, i need help to retrivie it so we dont cause any harm to the humans<p>

Meanwhile Frenzy behind a rock spots them and hears everything

Frenzy:  
>Allspark located! Allspark Located! Starscream!<p>

The Autobots in their vehicle modes arrives to the Musuem but their shock its Destroyed.

Optimus:  
>The Musuem! its destroyed! But wheres the Allspark!<p>

Then in the sky Starscream taunts the Autobots as he leaves the area

Starscream:  
>The Allspark is mine!<p>

Starscream then process his journey to reactivate his predessecor Megatron.

Optimus:  
>Starscream...<p>

This leaves the other Autobots confused since Starscream was killed, but not wanting to ask how and what happened the autobots chases Starscream, but as the chase the Air Commander, An Buffalo H Mine-Protected vehicle shows up and Transforms revealing itself as beign Bonecrusher, seeign Bonecrusher, Optimus quickly leaves the chase to the other autobots as he fights the Decepticon. Bonecrusher jumps on him and they roll in the ground, but as soon they get on their feet Optimus quikcly pins Bonecrusher to the groudn with a single punch, as he prepares to finish the Decepticon with his blasters, a Rampage Drone attacks Optimus. The con tosses Optimus to the ground, who quickly gets on his feets and pops out his Hooks, the Rampage drone tries to retreat, but as soon he runs the Hooks are stabbed on his Head, The Decepticon tries to take out the hooks out of his Face, but Optimus slowly begins to tear apart the head, Energon begins to come off the head along some wires, Optimus then pulls off the head off and tears the head apart in the process, simply leaving the lifeless body of the Constructicon fall on the ground

Longarm, Sideswipe, Jazz and Bumblebee are driving until they cross paths with some humans soldiers, they decide they could use for help them, thus they all transform, the soldiers who were chasing scorponok early, prepares their weapons for shot at the Autobots, but they are stopped by Jazz

Jazz:  
>Dont shot! we arent going to harm you! we are after the Decepticons<p>

Some Minutes later

After Jazz explains them the whole problem to the soldiers, they pick to belivie the robots as htey seem sincere... at this point Starscream passes nearby them, Bumblebee quickly Transforms

Bumblebee:  
>*Nobody can run away from* *Bumblebee*<p>

he leaves and chases the air commander

Sideswipe:  
>Jazz escorts the creatures to a nearby city!, Longarm to hunt down the Decepticons, if you can find nay, then meet up with Jazz on the city in the north!, i am going to escort Ironhide, Springer and Rollbar who are on their way to this planet<p>

Jazz walks closer to the humans

Jazz:  
>Lets go...<p>

in the middle of nowhere, Starscream transforms nearby the offline body of his leader. he slowly raises the allspark and looks at it

Starscream:  
>Now Allspark...bring back our scrapbutt leader Megatron!<p>

Then the cube glows and some Energon is released from the cube directing into Megatron spark. but at this moment, Bumblebee shows up and Steals the Allspatk, but as he takes it he kicks Starscream in his face, before he hits the ground Bumblebee transforms and leaves, Starscream is left to witness the Autobot leaving with the cube, but as he looks at Megatron, the optics of his leader turns Red...

Megatron slowly raises..Starscream helps to get on his feets.

Starscream:  
>Lord Megatron...you have awakened!<p>

Megatron takes a moment to look at his environment.

Megatron:  
>Yes...yesss i have!... NOW WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK! AWNSER ME!<p>

Starscream:  
>That yellow Autobot...he took it...<p>

Megatron is angered

Megatron:  
>you have failed me yet again, Starscream. get him!<p>

Somewhere in the middle of Nevada a modified black 2006 GMC Topkick 4500 four-wheel drive pickup truck (Ironhide), a delivery van (Rollbar) and a grey V-22 Osprey helicopter (Springer) are passing by, Sideswipe evuntally meets up with his teammates

Sideswipe:  
>Ironhide!<p>

As Sideswipe is about to meet up with them. a bright green and grey forklift with Decepticon Symbols (Dirt Boss) transforms and attacks.

Dirt Boss:  
>Sideswipe<p>

Sideswipe: Noo!

The Decepticon stabs Sideswipe on the back, the 2 cybertronians falls from a cliff, to Dirt Boss bad luck he suffers the most and is eventually crushed by Sideswipe in the last fall, ending the life of the decepticon. The 3 autobots are left to see this in horror

Rollbar:  
>Ironhide meet up with the others while i stay behind to help Sideswipe!<p>

Springer:  
>Go Ironhide!<p>

Ironhide leaves to meet up with the rest of the autobots

Ironhide and Bumblebee meet up with each other as they drive.

Ironhide:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>*The Bully!*<p>

Ironhide:  
>Bee. i am NOT a bully, where are the others!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>*Long Story*<p>

Meanwhile in the city, Jazz and Soldiers are passing by. but at this moment Megatron flies near to them.

Jazz:  
>Its Megatron!<p>

then Springer shows up

Jazz:  
>Springer what the hell are you doing here!<p>

Springer:  
>Not time to awnser!, Back off Jazz! NOW!<p>

Jazz:  
>Fine.<p>

Jazz and the Soldiers slwoly back off behind a Building. Incinerator slowly waits for Megatron to come down, which he does but brings down the Autobot.

Incinerator:  
>Your life ends here! Megatron!<p>

Megatron:  
>No...your life ends here!<p>

Megatron hands slowly begins to glow and procceds to drain the spark of the Autobot, as he does it, the optics of Springer turns grey. Megatron Hands stops glowing, but Springer stopped moving.

Megatron:  
>Such heroic nonsense<p>

Jazz realizes the sad truth

Jazz:  
>Springer!<p>

Megatron turns around to see Jazz.

Megatron:  
>it is now your turn!<p>

Ironhide:  
>Stop!<p>

Megatron:  
>Who dares!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>*Us!* *Now prepare to be defe*<p>

But then Megatron blows Bumblebee again, causing one of Bee legs to fall apart, the Allspark falls to the ground. Megatron notices it

Megatron:  
>The Allspark!<p>

Ironhide slowly gets on the Path of Megatron

Ironhide:  
>You want the Cube?, you most shot me first!<p>

Megatron:  
>With Pleasure!<p>

Megatron shots down Ironhide, badly injuring him. ironhide falls to the ground.

Megatron:  
>The Cube! is now MINE!<p>

Jazz:  
>Dont move any futher Megatron!<p>

Megatron:  
>Thats it!<p>

Jazz is shot down by the Decepticon Leader. Who then walks near the autobot and picks him. The humans soldiers tries to shot Megatron. Megatron simply ignores the fleshlings and procceds to continue with Jazz.

Jazz:  
>You want a piece of me? you want a piece?<p>

Megatron:  
>No..i want two!<p>

Megatron then rips Jazz apart. ending the life of the Autobot

In the Buildings a Red and Blue truck with Flames in it shows up and Transforms, its Optimus Prime!

Optimus:  
>Megatron!<p>

Megatron tosses the remains of Jazz to the ground

Megatron:  
>Prime!<p>

Megatron transforms to his Cybertronian Jet and attacks Optimus who ends up grabbing Megatron, the 2 flies and end up crashing in multiple buildings. they evnetually fall to the ground. Megatron then Procedds to attack his Former Brothers in arms

Megatron:  
>Humans dont deserve to live!<p>

Optimus:  
>They deserve to choose for themselves!<p>

Megatron:  
>Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!<p>

The 2 leaders get into their feets, as Optimus is about to punch Megatron, Megatron quikcly overpower him and tosses him to the ground

Meanwhile. Starscream is searching for someone...

Starscream:  
>Where is he? WHERE?<p>

Then Ironhide badly injured Spots him, and grabs Starscream leg

Ironhide:  
>Stop...<p>

Starscream:  
>You?...hehehehe i hope you enjoy death...<p>

Starscream prepares his Arm cannon and points at Ironhide head, Bumblebee watched this happen with horror

Bumblebee:  
>*No!*<p>

Then a Blast i heard. Ironhide head have been seperated from his body due to the Blast.

Starscream:  
>Hahahahahaha<p>

Starscream then flies away

Starscream:  
>If had stayed with us from the beginning, you would not be dead now<p>

Bumblebee is left to watch his friend lifeless body.

Bumblebee:  
>*Goodbye... my old friend*<p>

After a long Battle, Megatron defeated Optimus and points his fusion cannon at him.

Megatron:  
>This ends here Optimus...<p>

as Megatron prepares to shot he attacked...by Sideswipe!

Sideswipe:  
>Arghhh! Megatron leave our leader alone!<p>

The two fall to the ground. Megatron succesfully is able to get rid of Sideswipe

Megatron:  
>ENOUGH! i have no time for both of you!<p>

Megatron then leaves

Optimus:  
>We cant allow him to escape!<p>

as he leaves Megatron communicates

Megatron:  
>Brawl and Barricade, i want both of you to Assesinate Optimus Prime and Sideswipe!<p>

Meanwhile Bumblebee have lost every hope for survive. But then Longarm shows up. Bee is happy to see him

Longarm:  
>Dont worry. i will repair your leg..<p>

Happy with this, Bee simply takes the allspark.

Optimus and Sideswipe are driving chasing Megatron, Megatron meawhile transforms and lands to the ground.

Megatron:  
>Now that i am away from them, it is time to find the cube.<p>

Optimus is Behind him.

Optimus:  
>No Megatron!, If you want the Allspark you must defeat me!<p>

Megatron:  
>If death you want, Death you get! oh my brother!<p>

Sideswipe then turns around and Sees Brawl and Barricade.

Sideswipe:  
>you have to be kidding me...<p>

Frenzy is slowly walking over the city and finds the remains of the fallen autobots. but then he's shot on his back and falls to the ground, he was shot by Knock Out. Jolt arm transforms into electro whips which he uses to electrified Frenzy, killing him, Then the autobots take notice of the remains of their fallen allies

Knock Out:  
>Do you think you can do something for them Rollbar?<p>

Rollbar:  
>I...i doubt it...but i'll try...<p>

Meanwhile Optimus Prime to tosses very hard to the ground. Sideswipe then slices Barricade waist apart.

Brawl:  
>Die Sidesw..<p>

Sideswipe quickly stabs brawl on his head, ripping the top of the head apart. Energon begins to leak out of the injury of Brawl.

Optimus Prime remains in the ground as Megatron points his fusion cannon at him once more

Megatron:  
>Its Over Prime!<p>

Optimus:  
>No it...is not...<p>

Megatron:  
>Goodbye Prime!<p>

Before the Tyrannt Leader is able to finish off Optimus, he's shot multiple times. by Bumblebee, Longarm, the Soldiers and a F22-Raptor. with the great amount of Damage he got, he collapses to the ground. Bumblebee takes the chance to give Optimus the Allspark, but quickly Megatron reawakes and jumps in an attempt to steal the cube. but Optimus puts the Allspark in his fits, His hand begins to Glow and Punches his fit into Megatron Chest, overpowering Megatron with the power of the Allspark, ending the life of the Tyrannt leader. and the Cube is reduced to few shards. unknown to them a Shard piece falls on the pocket of a cillivian teenager. Optimus simply looks at the lifeless body of his brother in arms.

Optimus:  
>You gave me no choice...it is over...<p>

Then Bee, Longarm and Sideswipe gather to look at the body. Optimus notices some surviving shards on the body of Megatron. at some point later The remains of the Decepticons that died are tossed to the deepest parts of the ocean by the Autobots

Optimus (Narrating):  
>With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here... we are waiting<p>

Then in Space we See Starscream leaving the Planet.


	3. Phase 1 Part 3: Sector 7

Classified Video 1 Date: December 20, 2009 Location: Nevada

Sector 7 Agent:  
>Well sir we are on the desert where the giant metal scorpion was spotted. If we find anything we will Inform you<p>

unknown to the agent, behind him a metallic spiky tail comes out the sand and stabs the agent in his back.

Sector 7 Agent:  
>Ack!<p>

The agent is fatally injured and gets sucked into the Sand. no trace of him is left. the camera man is confused and stunned.

Camera Man:  
>Uh?<p>

the camerman moves his camera up and we and sees Starscream transforming, landing on the desert, Starscream looks at the camera man and shoots at him, killing him, the camera man body falls to the ground as his camera is slowly covered in blood.

Classified Video 2 Date: December 22, 2009 Location: Nevada

A yellow Camaro is parked in a Wal-Mart, but then the security Camera Moves down, but then it moves up and we see that the Vehicle has dissapaired, but robotic legs are seen

Classified Video 3 Date: Janurary 3, 2010 Location: Chicago, Illinois

On Chicago, Bonecrusher is attacking, destroying some Buildings while the helpless humans runs for their lifes, Bonecrusher see's the camera man and tries to attack him, the Cameraman Survives, but then Bonecrusher seems to transform into a Buffalo mine-protected vehicle and leaves the area, the Cameraman thinks he's safe, but sadly to him, some footsteps are heard behind him. then cameraman Looks behind him a Robot Whose Body is Made from parts from an Audi R8, Sidewys looks at the camera Man and thens The robots shoots at the camera man.

Classified Video 4 Date: Janurary 5, 2010 Location: California

4 Construction vehicles are parked in a construction site, doing nothing... mewhile a construction worker is filming the construction of the building

Worker:  
>So we are building an new Wal-mart. we are taking a break but by some reason the newcomers are not getting out of their construction vehicles<p>

then to his left side, a yellow dump truck appears. construction worker looks at the dump truck.

Worker:  
>Oh a new member goodie!<p>

He then looks back at the other construction vehicles, but to his surprise and shock, the other contructicon vechicles but they have transformed

Construction Worker:  
>What the? oh no!<p>

He's so scared that he cant move, the yellow dump truck have transformed as well

Worker:  
>oh no no no no no no<p>

The Constructicons get closer to Him. as the Construction worker lets out his final scream.

Worker:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Payload then uses his red sword to stab the man on his head.

Classified File 1 Date:

Janurary 7, 2010

Location: TOP SECRET

Agent Jonathan Smith:  
>Hello this is Jonathan Smith, im making this video for future members of Sector 7, so i can give you Info of whats going and share some of our files. remember all this is top secret you cant tell anyone about this. i was checking some stuff of our partner organization S.H.I.E.L.D. And I descovered something about world war 2.<p>

Smith then takes out a folder on his desk, that says Hitler Bunker, Alien Evidence, TOP SECRET, he opens the folder and takes a pair of pictures, showing the interior of Hitler Bunker, but in the walls there are Alien symbols. one showing Hitler drawing some of the symbols in his bunker

Agent Jonathan Smith:  
>Those pictures, which was taken by one of our earliest spies that had infiltrated Hitlers innermost circle, shows one of Hitler s private worshipping services. As you can see, he is vigorously scrawling what appear to be unknown symbols which were spotted on the wall of his bunker a day before his death. These symbols bear a striking resemblance to many other symbols seen around the world, some have also been assoiacted to various other evil acts around the globe.<p>

Smith shows to the camera more pictures of those symbols after Hitler had left.

Agent Jonathan Smith:  
>We have reason to suspect that Hitler may have come into contact with a race of aliens. That is all. Over and out.<p>

Classified File 2 Date:

Janurary 7, 2010

Location: TOP SECRET

Agent Jonathan Smith:  
>Hello this is Jonathan Smith, im making this video for future members of Sector 7, so i can give you Info of whats going and share some of our files. remember all this is top secret, you cant tell anyone about this. Like i said on the past video blog i was checking stuff of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I descovered stuff of hitler but i aswell descovered something of the unfamous Jack the Ripper<p>

Smith takes another folder which says Jack The Ripper: TOP SECRET. he opens the folder and takes out some newspaper prints that headlines and tells some of the killings made by the infamous serial killer and some eyewitness drawings of the killer. some also showing alien symbols made out of the blood of his victim.

Agent Jonathan Smith:  
>Here are some concept drawings and eye-witness reports of the infamous Jack the Ripper from the 1880's. ... "What?" you may ask. "There's nothing wrong here." ... Well, to the untrained eye there is not. But you see, this is all a clever disguise. Every single report and drawing and story of this monster have several things in common. Witnesses report his "glowing red eyes" were like "a thousand shining suns". His face was "as broken as a fine china arrangement in an earthquake", being made of "a multitude of fragmented pieces". Some reports even go so far as to say that Jack the Ripper was such a vicious killer, that his weapons had "become a part of him". Knives and swords and fire arms were concealed in his very flesh. He also marked his crimes with a signature - what can only be described as some horrible alien-like scribbling . In case I need to spell this out for you, this is NOT NORMAL. Although this investigation did not proceed much further, we can come to the conclusion that there was more to Jack the Ripper than meets the eye. That's all I can say for now. Over and out.<p>

Classified File 3

Date: Janurary 7, 2010

Location: TOP SECRET

Agent Smith:  
>Hello this is Jonathan Smith, im Making this video for Future Members of Sector 7, so i can give you Info of whats going on and sharesome of our Files. Remember all this is top Secret you cant tell anyone about this. Today we have some top secret files of Sector 7 These Are Pictures of Presumed Aliens. Agent Simmons wants us to investigate those a bit more and find the vehicles shown in the pictures, but we denied and he seen to obssesed with them but Im Going to show the Pictures and let you judge if they are aliens or not<p>

Smith takes another folder and takes out some pictures out of it, which shows some earth vehicles. some showing strange symbols on them

Agent Smith:  
>We an Ford Model T Seeker, B-24 Liberator Seeker, F-104 Starfighter Seeker, Hudson steam locomotive Seeker, German Albatros biplane and an SR-71 Blackbird. We do not believe those are Aliens, but i have to admit that the pics of these reported aliens that i can show at the moment do have some strange symbols, That's all I can say for now. Over and out.<p> 


	4. Phase 1 Part 4: Earth Protectors

Date: January 15, 2010 Location: Autobot Base in California

Lennox Arrives to the Autobot base and greets at Optimus Prime.

Lennox:  
>Hello Optimus<p>

Optimus:  
>Hello Captain<p>

Lennox then simply smiles.

Lennox:  
>Major, i have been promoted<p>

Optimus:  
>Congratulations<p>

Lennox then looks at Optimus, wondering why Optimus brought him, here.

Lennox:  
>So what you want to tell me?<p>

Optimus:  
>As you know there were 2 Decepticons attacks last month here on Earth. and as you know in the second attack the cons were after the Allspark shards<p>

Location: Earth Orbit

Decepticon Soundwave is near earth satellite ready to hack it, so he can get info from the Autobots. Soundwave releases some tentacles out of his alternate form. which slowly attaches into the satellite itself allowing Soundwave to hack it.

Location: Autobot Base

Lennox:  
>I know, but where are the shards now?.<p>

Optimus:  
>we have built a place for store them<p>

Lennox:  
>i see, So have you retrived the missing shard?<p>

Optimus:  
>Not yet, all we know its that a human have it, currently Bumblebee is on an mission to retrive the shard.<p>

Location: Earth Orbit

Soundwave hears what Optimus said.

Soundwave:  
>Bumblebee..<p>

Location: Autobot Base

Optimus:  
>Back on topic im thinking of forming a team<p>

Lennox is confused.

Lennox:  
>A team?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes with you, And the other soldiers, its that. some Decepticons are still at large, and we fear that more Decepticons will be arriving as times passes. So i want your help. on our Mission to stop the Decepticons and protecting your planet<p>

Lennox:  
>Good idea. but i think it needs a cool name<p>

Optimus:  
>What about NEST?<p>

Lennox raises his eyebrow, he is confused again.

Lennox:  
>Nest?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes, NEST it stands for Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers<p>

Lennox:  
>I like it<p>

Location: Earth Orbit

Soundwave now knowing where the shards are, he contacts the other Decepticons.

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons, the shards have been located!<p>

Location: Cybertron

Overcast gets the message as Incinerator and Wheelbot stands behind him.

Overcast:  
>Good Soundwave, me, Wheelbot and Incinerator are going to Earth. and dont worry on telling us the location, we will search it ourselfs.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Affirmative, Sideways come in<p>

Location: California

Sideways is driving thru the streets of California, he then gets the message too, and he's shocked and surprised at hearing Soundwave voice, as he believed Soundwave was dead. Sideways transforms into robot mode.

Sideways:  
>Soundwave still alive?!, oh well, Soundwave come in!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Sideways i have a mission for you<p>

Sideways:  
>Mission?! What kind of mission?<p>

Soundwave:  
>Search Autobot Bumblebee. he's searching for a human that have a shard. if Overcast, Wheelbot and Incinerator fail their upcoming mission. then you find Bee<p>

Sideways:  
>No way...why not you send one of your partners?<p>

Soundwave:  
>Coward!...fine! i will send Brushguard and Death Stalker to chase Bumblebee! Soundwave out!<p>

Location: NEST Base

Optimus Prime is sadly looking at the dead bodies of his fallen friends Ironhide, Jazz and Springer who all died a month early. Optimus Prime have a great deal of guilt inside him, blaming himself for their deaths, Optimus believes that had he gotten to the city earlier, maybe that would had changed everything and his friends may be still be here

Optimus Prime.  
>[I]I am sorry, Ironhide, Jazz and Springer. that all of you had to be brought to this war...[I]

as Optimus keeps looking at the bodies, Lennox appears behind him with news.

Lennox:  
>Optimus!, Decepticons have been spotted near our base!<p>

Optimus:  
>Then, Autobots Transform and Roll Out!<p>

Outside

Overcast:  
>We are near!, soon they will be ours!<p>

Incinerator:  
>Of course!<p>

then Incinerator gets shot in the chest.

Incinerator: Arghhh!

Overcast:  
>Optimus!<p>

Wheelbot:  
>And company!<p>

Then we see Optimus, Sideswipe, Peter Burns riding Knock Out and a soldier in a tank. Wheelbot then procceds to attack Peter Burns with Knock Out. but Burns using his weapon, proceds to shot Wheelbot in his eye and causes him to fall. Sideswipe then jumps and stabs Wheelbot in the face. Overcast is beign shot by the soldier in the tank

Overcast:  
>Pathetic fleshling!<p>

Then Overcast shots the tank which falls over and the man falls off the tank. meanwhile Optimus is shooting Incinerator, who is using his arms to cover. but Overcast procceds to attack Optimus from behind

Overcast:  
>Die!<p>

But overcast is shot by Optimus. overcast rolls to the ground

Overcast:  
>I hate him...<p>

Incinerator:  
>Now die!<p>

Then the Decepticon jumps. but Optimus charges his weapon and the Decepticon gets his chest stabbed by the gun, Optimus gun then releases a blast which destroys Incinerator chest and spark. the Decepticon falls to the ground, his visor then shuts down.

Sideswipe:  
>Told you to not mess with us Incinerator, now your dead.<p>

then Peter Burns goes to help his injured friend.

Peter Burns:  
>Dont worry, you will be fine.<p>

Knock Out:  
>Why they were here.<p>

Optimus:  
>i have no idea. but there are major of possibilities, maybe the Allspark shards...<p>

then Overcast rises up and flies away quickly as he can

Overcast:  
>We failed Soundwave. the Autobots defeated us, Wheelbot and Incinerator are now offline!<p>

Location: Malibu, California

Bumblebee (whose voice is now fixed and have an new alt mode, a 2010 Camaro) is searching for this teenage human, then he finds a young boy Named Sam Witwicky walking. He detects the Allspark Shard in his pocket

Bumblebee:  
>Kid<p>

Sam:  
>Uh?, What?<p>

Bumblebee transforms to robot mode

Sam:  
>Oh my god! those robots again! ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

Sam was one of the Humans on the Autobots Battle on Earth with Megatron. and thinking Bumblebee wants to Kill him, he runs away

Bumblebee:  
>Not again?<p>

Then Bee sees Sam running away

Bumblebee:  
>Come back here! i want to talk to you!<p>

Bee Transforms back into His Camaro mode and chases Sam

Few hours later the chase continues

Sam:  
>Leave me alone!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>I am not going to harm you, i just want to talk to you!<p>

Sam ignores him but trips and falls, now that Sam stopped running, Bumblebee transforms back to robot mode.

Sam:  
>Dont hurt me! what are you?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Im an autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron<p>

Sam:  
>What?<p>

Bee:  
>Im just a robot from space, okay?<p>

Sam:  
>Like, you are an alien?, what you want from me?<p>

Bee:  
>Well let me tell you, do you have an strange shard With strange words on it?<p>

Sam:  
>Um... the shard with japaneses words?<p>

Bee:  
>Uh..i think so<p>

Sam:  
>I have it right here on my pocket<p>

Bee:  
>Good..now give it to me, i need to give it to the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, before the Decepticons get it<p>

Sam:  
>Autobots? Decepticons? What!?<p>

Bee:  
>For make it simple, Autobots are good, Decepticons Are bad. we have been fighting for years and our war have lead both factions to your world. now if you mind can you give me the shard?<p>

Sam:  
>I would like to meet your leader, can i go?<p>

Bee:  
>I dont think anything could go wrong, fine you can go<p>

Bumblebee transforms and Sam opens the doors and enters. But as they drive away. Decepticon Brushguard is spying them.

Brushguard:  
>Brushguard to Death Stalker, i found the human with the shard along with an Autobot! come here now!<p>

Meanwhile as Bumblebee drives away with Sam

Sam:  
>Sooooo. how the war began?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons began it many but many years ago.<p>

Sam:  
>Megatron?<p>

Bee:  
>Yes. luckly for us, he died last month, but the Decepticons are still attacking. so the war is not over aslo they are after the shards of the Allspark including yours<p>

Sam:  
>Allspark?<p>

Bee:  
>Boy, you really have alot of question.<p>

Sam:  
>Sorry but this is the first time i speak to an Alien.<p>

Bee:  
>Lets just go back to the base, and all your awnsers may be revealed By Optimus Prime<p>

But then Brushguard and Deathstalker shows up.

Brushguard:  
>Die!<p>

Bee:  
>Decepticons!<p>

Sam scared opens Bumblebee doors and runs away

Sam:  
>Ahhhhhh!<p>

Bee:  
>Kid wait!<p>

But Sam keeps running and ignores him, Bumblebee then transforms to robot mode and pops out his axe, Death Stalker makes the first attack as he prepares to jump into Bumblebee, but the bigger Autobot slices him in half, Brushguard is left to see his partner death.

Brushguard:  
>He was my partner! now you die!<p>

As Brushguard prepares to attack, Bumblebee arm transforms into his blaster, which he uses to blast Brushguard to pieces

Bumblebee:  
>Kid come out your safe<p>

Bee transforms into vehicle and Sam slowy enters back into Bumblebee, then they drive away.

Bumblebee:  
>Optimus, this is Bumblebee, i found the Kid with the shard, i will be on base in few minutes<p>

Optimus Prime (Communicating):  
>Good Bumblebee and be carefull, Optimus Prime out<p>

Sam:  
>Thats the Optimus Prime?<p>

Bee:  
>Yes kid.<p>

Sam:  
>So your name is Bumblebee?<p>

Bee:  
>Yes<p>

Sam:  
>Cool, did you know that there are a type of creatures on Earth named Bumblebee too?<p>

Bee:  
>Really?<p>

Sam:  
>Yeah they are little bugs<p>

Bee:  
>Bugs?, what's That?<p>

Sam:  
>They are small creatures<p>

Bee:  
>Okay?, So what's your name?<p>

Sam:  
>Sam Witwicky<p>

Few minutes later they arrive to the base

Optimus:  
>They made it!<p>

Sam gets out of Bumblebee, then Bumblebee transforms to robot mode.

Lennox:  
>What's Your name?<p>

Sam:  
>Sam Witwicky, sir<p>

Epps:  
>Welcome to NEST<p>

Sam:  
>NEST?<p>

Epps:  
>Forget it.<p>

Sam:  
>So, Where is this Optimus Prime guy?<p>

Optimus:  
>Hello kid<p>

Sam:  
>So you are Optimus Prime?<p>

Optimus:  
>Affirmative, What's your Name?<p>

Sam:  
>Sam Witwicky<p>

Optimus:  
>Sam, nice name<p>

Sam:  
>Well, before i give the shard, i Have some questions.<p>

Optimus:  
>Fine, Ask me any Question.<p>

While Sam speaks a Cybertronian jet is spying them and detect the shard, the Jet flies away and lands in a building where the other Decepticons are.

Location: Somewhere in California

Megatron Clone:  
>My fellow Decepticons!, i've found the shard!<p>

Starscream:  
>I will ask it again why we need a useless shard?<p>

Megatron Clone:  
>Our intentions with the shard are classified Starscream!, even the original one would never tell you...if he was alive, now lets gets the shard!<p>

Few minutes later, after Sam had asked all of his questions to Prime, Megatron clone leads the Decepticons and attacks NEST

Optimus:  
>What THE?<p>

Optimus turns around and to his suprise he sees Megatron

Megatron Clone:  
>Hello Optimus Prime!<p>

Optimus:  
>Megatron?!, But how?<p>

Megatron Clone:  
>Your awnser wont be revealed Optimus!, Give me the boy!<p>

Optimus:  
>No!<p>

Megs Clone:  
>Then it means death!<p>

Optimus:  
>Sam run!, Autobots and NEST soldiers attack the other Decepticons i will take care of Megatron!<p>

Sam then runs, Optimus and Megatron clone fights, but Meagtron clone is obssesed on completing his task, so in turn he defeats Prime easily

Megatron Clone:  
>Come here boy!<p>

Megatron clone continues chasing Sam, Sideswipe See him and decides to help Sam, He drives fast has he can and hits Megatron, causing the Decepticon to fall. the clone gets up and attacks to grab Sideswipe, but Sideswipe dodges by driving, Sideswipe then transforms to bot mode and shoots Megatron clone, the clone falls to the ground, but still alive. Sideswipe then turns to see the other Decepticons.

Sideswipe:  
>Your leader has been vanquished! Run away, Decepticons, ... while you still have legs to carry ya!<p>

Sideswipe flexes his swords, threatening the Decepticons

Starscream:  
>Retreat!<p>

All Decepticons retreats and leaves the base, fast as they can, Sam then heads to Optimus and gives the shard.

Later on the NEMESIS

Relic (Fallen):  
>You have failed me Starscream!<p>

Starscream:  
>Sorry master<p>

Fallen:  
>He failed to get the shard and you was just wasting my time!<p>

Starscream:  
>But i was<p>

Fallen:  
>Shut up, our plan must not fail, now retrive the Shard!<p>

Stasrcream:  
>But why you need a useless shard?<p>

Fallen:  
>You will soon find out<p>

In a unknown location, two protoforms arrives and crash to earth, two robots appears and they see a Green Chevy Beat and a Orange Trax,

Skids:

Cool Mudflap look at these 2 cars

Mudflap:

Yes they make you more skinner

Skids:

You calling me fat?

Mudflap:

No, ehe... Well yes,

Skids:

i will kick your little ass!

Skids punches Mudflap in the face, while they fight the 2 Chevys leaves

Skids:

Stop calling me fat!

Mudflap:

O...o..Ok

Skids:

Now lets scan our new...WHAT HAPPENED, THE CARS GONE!

Mudflap:

aw crap

Skids: Mudflap

is all your fault!

Mudflap:

Mine?

Skids:

if you had not called me fat we would have the alt modes

Skids kicks Mudflap very hard, Mudflap falls to the ground, hurt.

Skids:

Now i will punch you in the..

Skids then see's a ice cream truck.

Skids:

Thats mine

Mudflap:

No its mine!

Skids:

Lets Resolve this, What if we scan half of the car

Mudflap:

Okay

they scan half of the truck for themself and they transform into ice cream truck and combine together to form one single truck.

Mudflap:

Aw man i wanted to be the front

Skids:

Shut up and smell my ass

They then drive away.

Location: California NEST Base

Optimus sees a vehicle transporting a trailer, and wonders what it is.

Optimus:  
>What is that<p>

Lennox:  
>We are going to send the bodies of the dead Autobots to our new Diego Garcia Base so they can rest in peace there<p>

Optimsu walks away without saying a word.

Sam:  
>What's wrong with prime<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Well he's upset, due to the deaths of 3 Autobots<p>

Sam:  
>Who were they?<p>

bBumblebee:  
>Ironhide, Springer and Jazz<p>

Sam:  
>How they died?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Ironhide was blasted on the head by.. Damn i forgot i was so shocked by witnessing his death that i forgot who killed him, but we reconstructed his head, Springer spark was consumed by Megatron, and Jazz was ripped in half by Megatron<p>

Sam:  
>Megatron the Decepticon leader, the dude who got his ass kicked by Sideswipe?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Yes, he died last year, the same year my voice processors were destroyed which did not allowed me to speak, but somehow Megatron returned<p>

Sam:  
>How You lost your voice?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>The Decepticon known as Bonecrusher destroyed my vocal processors when i was about to fight the Decepticon known as Sideways, but a month ago Rollbar repaired them somehow, however he doesnt remember how he did it.<p>

Sam:  
>oh, well lets go i have to go home<p>

Prime walks to Sam

Prime:  
>Sam<p>

Sam:  
>What Optimus?<p>

Prime:  
>You have to stay<p>

Sam:  
>No way<p>

Prime:  
>Your on danger, Now that the Decepticons saw you with us they will be after you.<p>

Sam is speechless, unknown to Sam, Optimus and Bumblebee the Allspark shard from Prime hands falls into Sam shirt, But Sam doesnt see it. Inside the NEST base, Megatron is all tied up

Megatron:  
>Let me go!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Never!, Megatron<p>

Meagtron:  
>You, will die!<p>

Location: Earth Orbit

Soundwave is attached on satellite and finds out that Megatron is still alive

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons!, He's still alive!<p>

Location: Nemesis

Starscream:  
>What?!<p>

Fallen:  
>It cant be!, Starscream, New plan, save him and retrieve the shard!<p>

Starscream:  
>But i must be the new Decepticon lea<p>

Fallen:  
>STARSCREAM!<p>

Starscream:  
>Ack!, okay Master, geez!<p>

Location: Earth Orbit

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons on Earth, Fallen has ordered a new Mission!<p>

Later that Night

Bee:  
>Sam, Im sorry you cant go home<p>

Sam:  
>Eh dont worry Bee, Prime just told me that i can go home soon<p>

Bee:  
>Sam...im bit depressed<p>

Sam:  
>Why bee?<p>

Bee:  
>I miss my Planet<p>

Sam sees a shooting star

Sam:  
>Look a shooting star<p>

Bee:  
>Cool we used to see lots of those on Cybertron<p>

Sam is making a wish

Bee:  
>what are you doing?<p>

Sam:  
>Making a wish.<p>

Bee:  
>why?<p>

Sam:  
>Everytime we see a shooting star we make wishes<p>

Bee then makes a wish

Bee:  
>what you wished sam?<p>

Sam:  
>Be back home and see my girlfriend, what about you Bee?<p>

Bee:  
>Be back on my planet<p>

the Next day, Sam is sleeping, but then Bee hears that there are shootings outside.

Bee:  
>Sam!<p>

Sam then wakes up, scared.

Sam:  
>What!?<p>

Bee:  
>Decepticons are attacking<p>

Soundwave arrives to Earth.

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons, im gonig to free him<p>

Unicyclobot spots Sideswipe, who left his guarding duties for fight the Decepticons, Unicyclobot is more bigger than Wheelbot and its almost around the size of Demolishor. But its doesnt matter for Sideswipe.

Sideswipe:  
>If i could kill Wheelbot, then i can kill you!<p>

Sideswipes then uses his blades to tear apart Unicyclobot wheel, and the Decepticon smalls, defendless. Sideswipe then prepares to stab the Decepticon in his face.

Unicyclobot:  
>Oh scrap!<p>

Then Sideswipe stabs him, Unicyclobot have stopped moving and his optics go off.

Sideswipes:  
>No Decepticons is a match for me!<p>

Optimus:  
>Autobots Attack!, im gonig to stop Soundwave.<p>

Meanwhile Starscream enters the room in where the shards are held, he grabs his shotgun. and spots them in a crystal.

Stasrcrema:  
>There they are..<p>

Then he shots the crystal and the shards falls out of it.

Stasrcream:  
>Well there lots of them but they are useless, mmmmmm i will pick just one.<p>

Starscream picks the shards, transforms and leaves Earth quickly as he can. meanwhile Optimus prime is driving fast as he can to reach Soundwave. but its late, Soundwave have reached Megatron and he rips off the ropes that was was holding Megatron. Optimus transforms to Robot mode

Optimus:  
>No!<p>

In Jet Mode, Megatron strikes Optimus, before leaving earth. Soundwave walks near Optimus.

Soundwave:  
>The good ol Prime, you should be happy i will let you live, but i will erase your Memories about the Matrix, Harvester, Original Primes and the Fallen!<p>

Soundwvae puts his claws on Prime head and erases his memories thinking that this would make their plan more easier to acomplish if Optimus have to idea of all the items of their plan.

Soundwave:  
>Yeeees...<p>

Now that he's done, Soundwave quickly leaves Earth. Bumblebee and Rollbar rushes to aid Optimus.

Bumblebee:  
>Prime, are you okay?<p>

Prime:  
>Uh?, i think so<p>

Rollbar:  
>What a mess, i think we should save the shard on Diego Garcia for security reasons.<p>

Location: Nemesis

Starscream:  
>Master, i got the shard<p>

Fallen:  
>Excellent Starscream, put it on the ground and we'll talk, so i can tell you for what we need the shard<p>

Stasrcream puts it on the ground, but the shard goes flying and hits the Fallen Sarcophagus. and begins to crack. Fallen thinks he's going to be destroyed.

Fallen:  
>What the!, Starscream you fool!<p>

Starscream:  
>AHHH!<p>

the relic explodes

Stasrcream:  
>Ma...Ma..Master?<p>

We see a feet touching the ground.

The Fallen:  
>Free!, Freeeeee!, The Fallen have risen!<p>

then we see a face looking similar to the Decepticons logo.

Starscream:  
>That's why you wanted the shard?, For get freed?<p>

Fallen starts to lose energon energy and begins to collape

Fallen:  
>Starscream!, Help me, Put me somewhere so i can restore my energon<p>

Starscream grabs Fallen and they walk slowy to a chair for Fallen to restore his energon, then some green stuff on the top connects to Fallen himself for restore his Energon.

Fallen:  
>Thats not why i wanted the shard<p>

Starscream:  
>then for what<p>

Fallen:  
>Just shut up<p>

Megs arrives and transforms to robot

Megatron:  
>My Master, i failed you!.<p>

Fallen:  
>No...the shards are still there, there are more.<p>

Megatron:  
>I thought there was only 1<p>

Fallen:  
>Didnt you heard Soundwave report to the other Decepticons?, he said he found the shards, not shard, shards!, confirming that there are indeed more of them.<p>

Megatron:  
>No<p>

Fallen:  
>Then retrieve those shards!<p>

Location: NEST California Base

Bumblebee:  
>Sam, Optimus told me that i can drive you home now.<p>

Sam:  
>Finally!<p>

Bee transforms into vehicle mode and opens his door so Sam can enter. as they prepare to leave Sideswipe shows up.

Sideswipe:  
>Im bored here guys can i come along?<p>

Bee:  
>Ok, I have no problem<p>

They then drive away the base.

Bee:  
>So where ya live Sam?<p>

Sam:  
>On Malibu, California. i will tell you my direction on the way.<p>

Location: Sector 7 hoover dam base.

Inside the secret base of Sector 7, two agents are checking their radars and they detect some alien activity in near Malibu, California

Agent #1:  
>Simmons!, We found what could be an Alien, i mean 2.<p>

Simmons:  
>Mmmm.. Are they dangerous?<p>

Agent #2:  
>We're not sure<p>

Simmons:  
>Well, guys Lets go, where those Aliens are at?<p>

Agent #2:  
>On the north of Malibu as we speak.<p>

Simmons:  
>Lets go, and capture any of them for study<p>

Location: Somewhere in Malibu

Sam:  
>Anyway i want to learn more of this Fallen guy<p>

Sideswipe:  
>The Fal<p>

Before Sideswipe can finish talking, they hear helicopter sounds then alot of Dune buggys and Humans all armed shows up

Sam:  
>Whats going on?!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Sam run!<p>

Sam:  
>No!<p>

Bumblebee opens his door and throws Sam out.

Bee:  
>Go!<p>

But before Sam can get on his feets, he's surrunded by S7 agents.

Bee:  
>Sam!<p>

Bee transforms and prepares to attack for protect sam, but at that moment a helicopter shoots a rope ino Bee neck, struggling him, in the process destroy his vocal proccessor once more, but eventually gives up and falls to the ground.

Sam:  
>Bee!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Uh-oh!, What i can what i can what i can do, i dont want to be captured<p>

Not knowing what to do, Sidesiwpe drives away heading to the california nest headquaters, meanwhile Soundwave and his partner ravage see this happening on the darkness.

Sam:  
>How you dare to this?<p>

Tom Banachek:  
>Aliens, are dangerous, your going to with us, Enter on the Car!<p>

Sam:  
>You wont get away with this<p>

Soudnwave wachtes this happens and talks to fallen

Soundwave:  
>The humans captured the Boy, but since we have one of the shard that were with the Autobots, so our hunt for him is over<p>

Fallen *Communicating* :  
>Soundwave!, Starscream is a fool he wasted the allspark shard<p>

Soundwave:  
>How?<p>

Fallen *Communicating*:  
>He accidently freed me from my prison with the Shard that was meant to revive "him".<p>

Soundwave:  
>Mmmmmm... Well, Im Going to do something<p>

Fallen *Communicating*:  
>What?<p>

Soundwave:  
>You'll See, you'll see<p>

Meanwhile

Sam:  
>What are you guys<p>

Tom Banachek:  
>Agents of Sector 7<p>

Sam:  
>Never heard of<p>

Tom Banachek:  
>and you never will<p>

Somewhere else Sideswipe is driving fast as he can, but then he hears something crash.

Sideswipe:  
>What The?<p>

Sideswipe goes to examine, meanwhile at Hoover dam, Bumblebee offilined body is getting transported as Sam looks.

Sam:  
>What are you gonig to do with him?<p>

Tom Banachek:  
>test, See if he suffer cold, pain, ect ect<p>

Sam:  
>What?!, you cant do that!<p>

Tom Banachek:  
>No?, Eh?, We can<p>

A S7 Agent shows up.

Agent:  
>Sir!, more Aliens detected, they head to California<p>

Sam:  
>Oh No...<p>

Meanwhile a small decepticon is hiding.

Rumble:  
>Soundwave, im spying the Boy, Im going to see if he has the shard!<p>

Soudnwave *Communicating*:  
>Forget the boy!, I think theres something here which could lead us to the energon source<p>

Rumble:  
>But what about "him"?<p>

Soundwave:  
>No worry i will work on that soon<p>

Rumble:  
>okay?...<p>

Soundwave:  
>Now Opeartion: Seek on Hoover Dam<p>

Location: California NEST Headquaters.

Bee have dissspaired from NEST radars thus the team are worried, Peter Burns is trying to find any signals of them.

Optimus Prime:  
>Any signs of them?<p>

Peter Burns:  
>Negative<p>

Optimus:  
>Boy, I hope Bumblebee and Sam are okay they are not on our radars.<p>

Meanwhile Willian Parker is walking outside and then he sees Sideswipe and some new Arrivals.

William Parker:  
>Sideswipe are you okay?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Yeah, anyway meet our new soldiers for the team, Our medical officer Ratchet, two of Ratchet assistants Overchet and Moonracer, Bulkhead the tough guy and Camshaft, he is um, a freind?<p>

Willian Parker:  
>Yeah, yeah But where's bumblebee he is not on our radars<p>

Sideswipe:  
>He and Sam have been captured<p>

Willain:  
>Decepticons?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No, they have bene captured by your own species!<p>

Willian:  
>What?!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Yeah, let me to inform this to Optimus<p>

Willian:  
>Ok...<p>

Sideswipe goes to inform this to Optimus Prime.

Willian:  
>Soooo..Have any of you guys ever fell on water and Rus..<p>

Ratchet:  
>Dont ask<p>

Location: Hoover Dam Sector 7 Headquaters.

Simmons:  
>You have been in contact on the alien. kid, so we want to know all you know<p>

Sam:  
>No<p>

Simmoms:  
>Listen, tell us what you know or you wont see your Camaro friend again<p>

Sam:  
>Why not you ask Bumblebee to give all "info" you need?<p>

Simmoms:  
>Well this Bumblebee is not speaking<p>

Sam:  
>What?, i think his vocal proccesors got damaged<p>

Simmons:  
>Vocal Proccesors?<p>

Sam:  
>Yes, these are something that allows to these robot aliens to Speak, and i think when you guys captured him he got them damaged<p>

Simmons:  
>Who cares. anyway we know you to know something about this similar race<p>

Theres a small relic with aliens drawn on it, depicting the Battle for the Matrix that happened long time ago in egypt

Sam:  
>Whoa!, What's this?<p>

Simmons:  
>its a relic with draws which shows similar race of aliens, we found this on Egypt, This was in possesion of some Villagers, But early S7 agents stole it for study, but thats doesnt matters, as you see theres robotic aliens, along a machien and strange symbols.<p>

Sam:  
>mmm i think one of these bots are mmmm 13 or 7 original Errr something which i forgot, But these are the similar race as them, that i can tell you, a guy, who i will not reveal told me about these, but im forgetting, But one of them starts with the name fall, mmm that thing over there must be the thing that starts with name Mat, and that big thing is a... errr i dont know<p>

Simmons:  
>you failed, Come boy<p>

They leave and then Rumble appears and See's the relic

Rumble:  
>The relic that holds the location of the Harvester has been located Soundwave!<p>

Location: Nemesis

Soundwave walks in and bows to the Fallen.

Soundwave:  
>Master, a relic showing the location of the Harvester has been Located<p>

Fallen:  
>Excellent Soundwave. Retrieve it! I allow you to command the next attack on Earth.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Yes, Master...<p>

Soundwave Transforms and goes to earth

Starscream:  
>Mmmmm i better go with him<p>

Fallen:  
>No Starscream!<p>

Starscream:  
>Why not?<p>

Fallen:  
>because Someone has to Take care of the hatchlings<p>

Starscream:  
>Um well at least is for make a new army<p>

Location: NEST California Headquaters

Sideswipe:  
>And thats what Happened<p>

Optimus:  
>i See...<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What we should do?<p>

Opitimus:  
>Nothing, we cant free Bumblebee and Sam without harming the Humans<p>

Sideswipe:  
>But!<p>

Ratchet enters the base with bad news.

Ratchet:  
>We are beign attacked!<p>

Optimus:  
>Decepticons?<p>

Ratchet:  
>No, Humans!<p>

Optimus:  
>They must be the humans that captured Bumblebee<p>

Ratchet:  
>They are taking each of us down 1 by 1 and they have captured two of our human allies, some autobots have Ran away<p>

Sideswipe:  
>We cant Stay here and talk, we must Fight!<p>

Optimus:  
>No Sideswipe! Lets Go away... lets retreat<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What? Retreat?!, When were beign attacked by a weak species?<p>

Optimus:  
>No time to talk, lets go<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Optimus, Im not a retreat guy, we must face those humans!<p>

Optimus:  
>No Sideswipe<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Wanna Fight?<p>

Sideswipe pops out his swords

Optimus:  
>Stand down, Sideswipe!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>You, Better<p>

Ratchet:  
>Stop it!<p>

Sideswipe Ratchet!, why?

Ratchet:  
>We better retreat, like optimus said<p>

Optimus:  
>Lets go!, lets search the autobots that escaped<p>

they transform and leave the base.

Sideswipe i dont like this...

Ratchet:  
>Silence!<p>

Location: Somewhere in the skies of Nevada

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons this is Soundwave, Relic that shows the location of the Star Harvester have been located!, prepare to attack Hoover Dam<p>

Overcast (communicating):  
>Overcast reporting, preparing for attack<p>

Location: Space

Some transformers protoforms are seen approaching to Earth.

Location: California Highway

Optimus Prime: We're safe Here

They transform, Optimus then prepares his communicator.

Ratchet:  
>Optimus What are ya doing?<p>

Optimus:  
>Trying to contact the remaining autobots<p>

then optimus contacts them

Optimus:  
>Autobots this Optimus Prime, i will give you the coordinate to my current location<p>

Location: Somewhere in California

Knock Out, Longarm, Camshaft, Jolt, Bulkhead and Rollbar are the only ones who espaced, then they receive the message.

Rollbar:  
>Its Optimus<p>

Camshaft:  
>What it is?<p>

Rollbar:  
>its his location, *phew* He espaced the humans<p>

Knock Out:  
>i cant believe the humans were attacking us<p>

Rollbar:  
>Well we are new to them, and they might think were hositles and very dangerous, they Dont know to much about us<p>

Knock out:  
>Well Lets go and find optimus<p>

Location. Sector 7 Headquaters, Hoover Dam

Sam:  
>What if they attack and steal that relic?<p>

Simmoms:  
>Silence, your friend is the hostile creature here.<p>

Sam:  
>You dont know Bumblebee very well, he's not a hostile creature<p>

Sector 7 agent:  
>Sir the rest of the aliens ran away, but we got 2 of them<p>

Sam:  
>Oh no<p>

Then we see a trailer transporting the offilined (but no dead) bodies of Moonracer and Overchet.

Sam:  
>Never saw them, they must be new Autobots<p>

Simmons:  
>What you said?<p>

sam:  
>eh?, nothing<p>

S7 agent:  
>We aslo bought two soldiers, that were with the robots.<p>

Location: A deserted California highway

All Remaining Autobots has been reunited as they discuss what to do next.

Knock Out:  
>Why we are wasting time, why dont we kick the ass of those humans and save Bumblebee and the others?<p>

Sidesiwpe:  
>Yeah!<p>

Rollbar:  
>No!<p>

Sideswipe: Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race.

Optimus Prime: Were we so different? They are a young species. They have much to learn but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings...

Sideswipe:  
>Freedom is the right of all sentient beings?, thats dumb Prime<p>

Optimus Prime:  
>i see we have our opinions, but This species doesnt derseve to die.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>If i were you, i would an lead a full attack to those Humans and rescue our friends, it would be easy!<p>

Optimus:  
>You think being leader is easy?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Of Course i do!<p>

Optimus:  
>Well take the leadership!<p>

Optimus walks and regretfully leaves. leaving Sideswipe confused at what just happened.

Sideswipe:  
>uh...<p>

Location: Sector 7 Headquaters Hoover Damn

The Decpeticon Overcast flies And heads to Hoover Dam. Meanwhile inside Hoover Dam, Simmons is interogantting Lennox and Epps.

Simmons:  
>Well Major Lennox, lets see... When you meet the hostiles<p>

Lennox then gets angry

Lennox:  
>For the last time! they arent Ho..<p>

But Epps covers his mouth.

Epps:  
>Calm Down, Dude<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah Sorry...<p>

S7 Agent:  
>Agent simmons i need to talk with you.<p>

Simmons:  
>Ok agent, i will be back, soldiers...<p>

Then Simmons walks away with the other agent.

Lennox:  
>Dude this is Bad, We should call the president for close this thing<p>

Epps:  
>Yeah, but that means we must reveal our Secret organization NEST.<p>

Lennox: i know...

Overcast then transforms and lands, which causes a small earthquake which can be felt inside the HQ. Simmons realizes they are here.

Simmons:  
>Guys they're here.<p>

Overcast blows up one of S7 giant doors for trailers. then Soundwave shows, Soundwave sees the Relic he's searching for.

Soundwave:  
>Let me take it<p>

Soundwave grabs it and espaces along Overcast.

Simmons:  
>NO!<p>

Sam:  
>Please Free Bumblebee and the others!<p>

Simmons:  
>No.<p>

Lennox is angry and pins Simmons down

Lennox: Listen!

He Points a gun at Simmons head.

Lennox:  
>Free the robot, we have called the president to close this organization!, so now free bumblebee or else<p>

Simmons:  
>You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.<p>

Lennox leaves, as Simmons looks at Sam

Simmmons:  
>Listen boy i will blame you for this<p>

Sam:  
>Eh...<p>

Simmons:  
>Lets go and free you Alien friend<p>

Bumblebee is being Tortured by the S7 Agents

Simmons:  
>Ok Stop, Let Him alone<p>

The S7 Agents let Bumblebee go, Bumblebee gets up

Sam:  
>You Okay?<p>

Bumblebee puts his battle mask and as he is about to shot the S7 Agents.

Sam:  
>No no no, Calm down they not gonig to harm you anymore, Listen Bumblebee, a Decepticon attacked us and he stole a relic, it propably shows the stuff that Optimus told me earlier. Come on we have a world to save<p>

Sma then looks at Simmons

Sam:  
>But First<p>

Simmons:  
>Eh?<p>

Outside

Simmons:  
>Come on guys it was all a joke, PLEASE LET ME DOWN!, i dont like hanging on trees, brings bad memories! AH!<p>

Location: Deserted California Highway

Sideswipe:  
>Ummmm. well it seems i am leader now<p>

Knock Out:  
>We want Prime!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>I just became a leader and you guys started bashing me.<p>

Knock out:  
>Sideswipe, you need to forgive Optimus!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>I know, i should had no talked to Optimus like that. but with me in charge we could find Bumblebee!<p>

Rollbar:  
>Sideswipe, Optimus was right when he said freedom is right of all sentient beigns. even if you dont agree, we need to find Optimus Now!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>We dont know where he went, but we do need to find him, i know my actions were not appropriate. i was just angry.<p>

They Hear a Explosion

Sideswipe:  
>What's That Noise?<p>

Ratchet:  
>I dont know, i'll See<p>

Ratchet checks, but theres nothing, he returns with the others

Ratchet:  
>I Didnt found anything<p>

Knock out:  
>Weird..<p>

Rollbar:  
>I detect some energon signatures coming from the south.<p>

Ratchet:  
>Well then lets investigate<p>

Meanwhile somewhere else in California, Soundwave sees Optimus walking by

Soundwave:  
>Optimus has Been Located, Megatron Clone he's is all yours<p>

Megatron Clone:  
>Affirmative!<p>

Megatron flies near Optimus and lands in front of him

Optimus:  
>Megatron?!<p>

Megatron Clone:  
>NO Optimus, That Megatron is dead you killed him remenber, im Just a clone or maybe a drone, But im here to finish What he failed to do, to kill you Prime!, wuahahahahahahaha<p>

Optimus:  
>Then Lets finish this, Clone!<p>

Optimus takes his Guns and shoots at Megatron, but Megatron Clone dodges them, Megatron shoots prime, Megatron uses this chance to toss Optimus, Optimus hits the ground after beign tosses, he sees his gun and tries to reach it, but the Clone steps on the weapon, Optimus then pops out his sword and Slices it thru Megatron feet, now without his feet, the clone falls. Optimus grabs his gun and makes a direct shoot to the Spark of the Clone of the now dead Leader. the Megatron Clone is dying.

Megatron clone:  
>Hehehehe...this... .. over...we..will.. find..it...<p>

Megatron clone optics shuts down and stops moving, he's dead. but his last words left Optimus confused.

Prime:  
>Find What?<p>

Meanwhile, Soundwave is flying, and communicates with fallen

Soundwave:  
>Fallen, I Have the Relic showing the location of the energon source<p>

Fallen *Communicating*:  
>Ok, But You Need to find the shard for bring back Meg..<p>

Soundwave:  
>Fallen, i Know What im Doing!, But first we find the energon source, then we bring him back to life, But first im gonig to head to this City called Mission city<p>

Fallen *Communicating*:  
>Why?<p>

Soundwave:  
>So i can Read the location on the relic, In a safe place Where no autobots would show up, But if they do i have an army ready<p>

Fallen *Communicating*:  
>Dont fail Me Soundwave, We need to find the Harvester!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Dont Worry master, i wont fail<p>

Location: California Highway

Rollbar:  
>The Energon source comes From this place called Mission City, Ratchet!<p>

Sideswipe is a bit down, despite he's in car mode, Camshaft knows what Sideswipe is feeling

Camshaft:  
>Sideswipe you okay?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No, i just feel guilty for what happened with me and prime, What i just done, we Are now leaderless because of me<p>

Location: nearby Mission City

Skids:  
>We are lost<p>

Mudflap:  
>We are not!<p>

Skids:  
>We have been driving on the Same Place in circles!<p>

Mudflap:  
>And Sooooo?<p>

Skids:  
>ERGH!<p>

Skids gets angry and taking control of their alt mode, he makes Mudflap hit a building.

Mudflap:  
>OW!<p>

Skids:  
>Shut Up, Lets stay on this place<p>

then we see a huge billboard saying, Welcome to Mission City

Location: In Another California Highway

Moonracer:  
>Moonracer to Ratchet, this is Moonracer, someone there?<p>

Ratchet *Communicating*:  
>Moonracer?, You Ok?<p>

Moornacer:  
>yeah Bumblebee and The kid freed us<p>

Ratchet *Communicating*:  
>Okay, Contact me with Bumblebee<p>

Moonracer:  
>Ok<p>

Sam:  
>Well bee, Where do we go now?<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>i got a singal!<p>

Sam:  
>er what?<p>

Ratchet *Communicating*:  
>Bumblebee, Lead the Autobots that are with you<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Wh..*bttttz*.W. *bttttttz*.y?<p>

Ratchet *Communicating*:  
>Just lead them to Mission city!<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Okay Soldier!<p>

Sam:  
>Errrrr<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Whats-a wrong?<p>

Sam:  
>I think we Forgot something<p>

Location: Sector 7, Hoover Damn HQ

Lennox:  
>Wheres Bumblebee?<p>

Location: In Another California Highway

Sam:  
>if In Mission City Are Decepticons then we're doomed because of no soldiers.<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Im, A, War Machine, Built for War<p>

Location: Somewhere in an California Highway

Soundwave is flying, but he see's Ratchet, Camshaft, Longarm, Jolt, Bulkhead Knock Out and Sideswipe nearby

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons Prepare for attack, Autobots are heading to Mission City, But i think i'll take care of one...<p>

Soundwave and Transforms in the front of Ratchet

Ratchet:  
>Decepticon!<p>

Ratchet and all Autobots Transform in robots.

Ratchet:  
>Autobots attack!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No, Ratchet he is Mine<p>

Ratchet:  
>But!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Its my fault we are leaderless, I would give my own life, due to guilt. Sacrifice and help my friends... GO NOW!<p>

Ratchet:  
>Take Care..<p>

They leave and continue the journey to mission city without Sideswipe.

Sideswipe:  
>Hey Soundwave..<p>

Soundwave:  
>Sideswipe.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Why you here?<p>

Soundwave:  
>Well, you will die Soon, then i will tell you!<p>

Soundwave pulls out the relic he stole from S7.

Soundwave:  
>This relic, all i can say<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Tell me your Whole Plan, or surrender!<p>

Soundwave:  
>No! that will never happen!<p>

Then Sideswipe pulls out his Weapon.

Soundwave:  
>You're lucky i changed my mind about killing you.<p>

Soundwave Then shoots at Sideswipe, but the Blast launches Sideswipe to the other side of the place they are

Sideswipe:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

In the other side is Optimus, thinking of what the Megatron clone meant by "it"

Optimus:  
>What he meant?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Optimus:  
>What The?<p>

Sideswipe hits the ground very hard.

Sideswipe:  
>ergh<p>

He tries to get up, but he cant.

Optimus:  
>Sideswipe?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Optim...us... ..for.w... , Please Be...our leader...again...we..want you back...please...forgive me...<p>

Optimus:  
>Sure, i forgive you<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Co..ol<p>

Optimus:  
>But, I Feel Something is about to happen, as the Megatron Clone warned me<p>

Sideswipe:  
>So he...was...a...clone and not a ressurected megatron?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yeah.. he told me that we Wont find it<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Find What?<p>

Optimus:  
>Im Not sure<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Wait<p>

Optimus:  
>What?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Soundwave told me that he plans to do somethnig with a relic, maybe that have something to do with what the Decepticons are searching for<p>

Optimus:  
>Yeah, YEAH!, Maybe thats it<p>

Location: Mission City

Rollbar:  
>I Hope Sideswipe survives<p>

Camshaft:  
>Me too<p>

Bulkhead:  
>me Bulkhead Bored<p>

Ratchet:  
>There was an energon sign here, but no sign of Decepticons or Autobots, Maybe it was problem with our signal Or we're getting old, Rollbar<p>

Skids and Mudflap comes

Mudflap:  
>So<p>

Skids:  
>NO!<p>

mudflap:  
>But!<p>

Skids:  
>NOOO!, We are not going to eat Human Hamburgers, i hear they can give you an Spark attack...<p>

Mudflap:  
>But i want to see how they taste!<p>

Skids:  
>But we dont even eat!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Right... heh...<p>

the other hear them

Ratchet:  
>Please, Dont let be them...<p>

Skids:  
>Look its Bulkhead, Longarm, Camshaft, Ratchet, Rollbar, Jolt And Knock Out<p>

Mudflap:  
>HEY!<p>

they drive closer to them, leaving all Autobots speechless

Knock out:  
>...Hey...<p>

Skids:  
>What ya doing here? i thought we were the only Autobots here<p>

Mudflap:  
>We Just came here for fun.<p>

Longarm:  
>But its not time for fun, we may get into another fight with the cons!<p>

Ratchet:  
>Well, Nothing here so lets go.<p>

They Hear Explosions

Skids:  
>What The?<p>

Ratchet:  
>Decepticons?<p>

Skids:  
>Quick! Lets evacute!<p>

Camshaft:  
>eh?<p>

Skdis:  
>What?, i was talking to the humans<p>

Location: California highway

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee, Quick we have to arrive to our location<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Im going fast as i can!<p>

Sam:  
>Hello Lennox, This Is Sam, Listen a city is about to be attacked by Cons.<p>

Lennox *phone*:  
>What City?<p>

Sam:  
>Mission City!, Quick Go there or Call your other mens to go!<p>

Lennox *phone*:  
>Ok, i will call our men first and then go!<p>

Sam:  
>Okie dokie!<p>

Location: Sector 7, Hoover Damn HQ

Epps:  
>So What?<p>

Lennox:  
>Another fight is about to Begin<p>

Epps:  
>The Decepticons?<p>

Lennox:  
>Yes, let me call our me...damn it, my cellphone ran out of batteries<p>

lennxo walks to Simmons, who was put down after the autobots left him in a tree.

Lennox:  
>Seymour<p>

Simmons:  
>What?<p>

Lennox:  
>Do you guys have any Cummunication device?<p>

Simmons:  
>yes, But i wont tell you where it is<p>

Lennox:  
>You want me to point a gun on you again?<p>

Simmons:  
>...No...But<p>

Lennox:  
>LISTEN!, TELL US OR WERE DOOMED!<p>

Simmons:  
>Okay<p>

Epps:  
>Then tell us!<p>

Location: Mission City

Bumblebee and the others arrive to Mission City, Bumblebee opens the door on the driver seat so Sam can get out.

Sam:  
>Everyone, evacuate, WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED!<p>

Guy:  
>Yeah, Right, Silly boy, hehehehehe<p>

Sam:  
>IM NOT JOKING ITS TRUE!<p>

then Bonecrusher is behind the guy.

Guy:  
>Yeah?, then where they are?<p>

Bonecrushers uses his giant fork to grab the head of the guy.

Guy:  
>Arghhhhh!<p>

Bones rips out the head off the Human, letting the guy lifeless body fall to the ground with alot of blood showing up.

Bonecrusher:  
>Pathetic Insect, No doubt they're so Weak!.<p>

Bonecrusher then looks at Sam.

Bonecrusher:  
>its your turn Human<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Not on my watch!<p>

Bee Transforms and prepares to battle

Bonecrusher:  
>The weak Bumblebee<p>

Moonracer:  
>Stay there!<p>

Bonecrusher:  
>What The?<p>

Moonracer transforms

Moonracer:  
>Stop this!, Why we have to fight Why we cant have Peace?<p>

Bonecursher:  
>Shut Up!<p>

Boencrusher Attacks Bee and throws him to the ground very hard, Moonracer seeign her best friend and partnet down, she first looks at Sam Witwicky

Moonracer:  
>Hide!<p>

Sam obeys her, she quickly grabs her crossbow and shots at Bonecrusher, Bonecrusher puts his arm over his wound and sees Energon leaking. as Moonracer is about to kick him, Bonecrusher simply grabs the female autobot and tosses her away.

Moonracer:  
>ah!<p>

Overchet then punches Bonecrusher in the face, Bonecrusher falls to the ground, thinking its safe, Overchet goes to check on his friends, starting with Moonracer, but before he can help get, he feels something have passed thru his body, then he sees an arm in his chest holding his spark, Bonecrusher then rips the spark off Overchet, Overchet optics simply shuts down as he falls to the ground, dead.

Bonecrusher:  
>i no longer have time for all of you, we'll meet later!.<p>

Bonecrusher then transforms and leaves the city.

Location: Mission City

Mudflap:  
>let's be prepared!<p>

A shadow appears, the ground shakes. a purple and green one eyed Decepticon shows up. its Lugnut.

Lugnut:  
>*growls* Nobody can defeat the mighty Lugnut!<p>

Skdis:  
>HAHAHAHAHA, you have the name Nut!<p>

Lugnut activates his weapon, which scares Skids.

Skids:  
>Eh...RUN!<p>

as he runs, Mudflap follows his brother.

Mudflap:  
>Skids WAIT! STOP!<p>

Ratchet:  
>*sigh*<p>

Camshaft then facepalm himself, Ratchet then attempts to attack the Decepticon, but Lugnut overpowers him and KOs the Medic. Bulkhead sees this and attacks, Bulks jumps, but is stabbed by Lugnut weapon, Bulkhead barely alive falls to the ground, Lugnut then grabs the Autobot and tosses him to the sky, then blasts Bulkhead to pieces, with an arm beign the only remaining limb of the Autobot.

Rollbar:  
>Bulkhead!<p>

Rollbar walks towards the arm.

Rollbar:  
>he's gone.<p>

Full of anger, Rollbar heads toward lugnut, Lugnut tries to punch him. but Rollbar dodges, then Rollbar punches Lugnut in his eye blinding temporalry the Decepticon, then using the chance he hides behind the Decepticon

Rollbar:  
>Attack Knock out!<p>

So Knock Out in his vehicle mode rushes towards the Decepticon, but Lugnut vision returns, thus he jumps away.

Rollbar:  
>Oh Sh..<p>

then Knock Out crashes on Rollbar, taking both out of the battle. Camshaft facepalms himself again. Lugnut lands behind Camshaft and KO's him, he's about to attack Rollbar, but the Autobot quickly shoots him in the chest. with Lugnut out of the battle the other Autobots begin to get up.

Ratchet:  
>Well that was not our best battle.<p>

Rollbar pokes Knock Out in his shoulder, as KO turns around to see Rollbar, the Autobot Ko's Knock Ou due to what happened early.

Location: Sector 7, Hoover Damn HQ

Simmons here are the computers and all the communaction things

Lennox Thanks thats all i need

Meanwhile

Rumble:  
>Hehehe, you're Dead<p>

then he takes a small peek on a door and Sees Lennox and the others, so Rumble tries to destroy the Door, and smashes it, Lennox and the others hear the noise

Lennox:  
>What the Hell is that!?<p>

Simmons:  
>i think its one of the robots<p>

Simmons Looks a gun

Simmons: i Found what we need!

Location: Mission City

Bumblebee goes Online

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Errr, Where i am?<p>

Sam:  
>Bumblebee you okay?, the Decepticon ran away<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>darn!<p>

Bumblebee Looks at Overchet, He gets Closer and see's that Overchet is dead, then he Looks Moonracer, who is too weak after the battle, that cant get up

Moonracer:  
>Bum.. He..Help Me<p>

Bumblebee walks near moornacer and Help her to get up

Moornacer:  
>Thanks Bee. Now lets find Ratchet and the others.<p>

They then leave. but Moonracer takes a last look to her dead friend.

Location: Sector 7, Hoover Damn HQ

Rumble almost destroys the door.

Simmons:  
>I have to Get that Fire Gun.<p>

Lennox:  
>Do it or we are Dommed<p>

Simmons grabs the run

Simmons:  
>Its time to kill some robots!<p>

Rumbles have destroyed the door and have entered, Simmons heads towards him, but Rumble tosses the gun away from Simmons, Simmons tries to reach it, but Rumble jumps on him, they fight, Simmons Punches Rumble in the head, Knocking him out. he Grabs his gun, but as he grabs it, Rumble gets up, but luckly he points the gun on the Decepticon head. realizing what is about to Happen.

Rumble:  
>Oh Sh..<p>

But before he can finish his last word, his head is blown off. meanwhile Lennox succesfully makes contact with NEST.

Lennox We got it!

Location: NEST California Base

NEST members are cleaning up the mess that S7 caused when they came to their based, until Burns got a call on his radio. from Sector 7. its Lennox

Lennox *Radio*:  
>Someone there?<p>

Peter Burns:  
>Lennox?<p>

Lennox *Radio*:  
>Yes, its that you Burns?<p>

Peter:  
>Yes<p>

Lennox *Radio*:  
>Okay listen, another fight with Decepticon will happen go there and help!, oh and send the F-22 Raptors to Mission City, now!<p>

Peter:  
>Okay, Major<p>

they finish talking, as Burns turns around

Peter:  
>Okay guys, we're going to Mission city!, Lets pack our Weapons, oh yes we need the Raptors and just in case someone use a helicopter please<p>

Location: Sector 7 hoover dam base.

Lennox:  
>Done<p>

Epps:  
>But still we need a way to go to Mission City<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah...<p>

Lennox is thinking, then he walks near to Simmons

Lennox:  
>Simmons!, Do you have a Car, Dune buggy or anything that we can barrow?<p>

Simmons:  
>Why?<p>

Lennox:  
>For go to Mission City<p>

Simmons:  
>Well, okay, i dont have much to do anyway...<p>

Location: Mission City

Ratchet and the others are looking For Decepticons, then Bumblebee, Sam And Moonracer show up

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>What ya doing playing Hide and Seek?<p>

Ratchet:  
>Uh?, oh hey, Bumblebee!, what happened?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>...<p>

Ratchet:  
>Your Vocal Processor got Damaged?<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Yes YES Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!<p>

They Hear an Explosion

Ratchet:  
>Uh?<p>

Soundwave Appears on the top of a building

Ratchet:  
>Soundwave!<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Im Ready for<p>

before Bee can finish talking Soudnwave blast Bumblebee

Sam:  
>Bumblebee?!, BUMBLEBEE!<p>

Bumblebee appears, and is Crawling instead of walking

Sam:  
>No your legs!, Back off Give him space!<p>

Longarm:  
>What Happene... Not again!. Not worry Bee we will repair your legs as i did before, but not right now, but i'll transport you in the meantime<p>

Meanwhile in the Sky Cyclonus Wacthes them

Cyclonus:  
>mmmmm<p>

He heads to the building where soundwave is and he transforms to robot mode

Cyclonus:  
>Bumblebee still alive, Shall i finish Him Off? he is Helpless<p>

Soudnwave:  
>Helpless, Yes, Destroy, No<p>

Cyclonus:  
>Why?<p>

Soudnwave:  
>I am pretty sure we will win this time, Cyclonus!, i dont see a reason to waste your time in beating that yellow autobot. when We are going to win anyway<p>

Cyclonus:  
>Well Okay, i am not killing Bumblebee then...<p>

Location: Somewhere in a California Highway.

Optimus and Sideswipe are driving, searching for Soundwave, but then someone shoots Sideswipe.

Sideswipe:  
>What the?<p>

Overcast and Onslaught appear out of the nonwhere, Overcast gets closer to Sideswipe, Sideswipe Transforms and then jumps hanging on Overcast then he climbs on the decepticon reaching the top.

Sideswipe:  
>if you were an Autobot i would not do this!<p>

Sideswipe stabs Overcast where his chest is, Killing Overcast, the now dead Overcast then crashes to the ground, Luckly Sideswipe survives this.

Optimus:  
>Onslaught...<p>

Onslaught:  
>Yes, indeed its me!<p>

Optimus:  
>What you are all planning to do with the relic that Soundwave found?<p>

Onslaught:  
>Prime, prime, Prime, you shall never find out!, Now DIE!<p>

Onslaught attempts to punch Optimus, but Prime quickly dodges it, as Onslaught moves, Prime quickly and strongly KO's Onslaught, as the Decepticon tries to moves. he's sees Optimus pointing his Gun at him

Onslaught:  
>Oh Scrap.<p>

then his head his blown off.

Optimus:  
>No Decepticon Shall Remain...<p>

Location: Mission City

Ratchet:  
>Well, we need to cover more area. multiple decepticons could be guarding the area. Moonracer and Knock Out the task for both of you is the cover more area, understood?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay!<p>

Knock Out:  
>Lets Do it!<p>

Meanwhile on the top of the building.

Soudnwave:  
>Ravage, Dinobot, Blackarchnia attack!<p>

somewhere else in Mission city, Sideways is walking nerviously. then Reverb shows up

Reverb:  
>Sideways, What ya doing?<p>

Sideways:  
>Im Just Walking... in searching for a weak Autobot<p>

Reverb:  
>I hope one shows up<p>

Sideways:  
>Meh, they are even worse than the Metal Human i fought<p>

Reverb:  
>Metal Human?<p>

Sideways:  
>Yeah, a grey metal Human showed up, he was to powerfull!, but i managed to defeat him, i dont think he is dead, but who cares all i want is to kill an Autobot<p>

Reverb:  
>Metal Man?, heh, he should be called Iron Man.<p>

Sideways:  
>Just Shut up, I might kill the metal man after this, Still are the Humans technology getting advanced Just like ours?<p>

Reverb:  
>who knows, Sideways... Who knows.<p>

Sideways:  
>Oh well lets Kill Autobots!<p>

Meanwhile, Ratchet is looking for Decepticons, behind him, the Humans arrives

Peter burns:  
>Everyone Prepare your Weapons!<p>

Ratchet:  
>Uh?<p>

he looks behind.

Willian Parker:  
>Its Ratchet!<p>

Ratchet walks closer

Ratchet:  
>What ya doing Here, i didnt called for you<p>

Peter Burns:  
>Lennox called us<p>

Ratchet:  
>Wheres Lennox?<p>

Willian:  
>I Dont Know...<p>

More Cons Appears

Rampage Drone #3:  
>PREPARE TO DIE!<p>

Ratchet:  
>Well bring it on!<p>

Location: Somewhere in a California Highway.

Lennox, Epps and Simmons are drivign in a Dune Buggy on their way to Mission city, meanwhile Sideswipe and optimus are standing looking at the body of Onslaught. Lennox spots them

Lennox:  
>Its Optimus!<p>

They Stop next to them.

Optimus:  
>Major?<p>

Lennox:  
>Yes Optimus its me<p>

Optimus:  
>Where are you heading?<p>

Lennox:  
>to Mission City<p>

Optimus:  
>Me and Sideswipe too<p>

Lennox:  
>Well then lets go.<p>

Location: Mission City

Longarm transforms into vehicle mode and prepares to hook Bumblebee.

Longarm:  
>Come on Bee im going too hook you<p>

Then Swindle passes near Lugnut lifeless body. Longarm sees him

Longarm:  
>Hey you!<p>

Then Longarm speeds up and rams on Swindle. Swindle falls to the ground and then Bee shots him. somewhere else. Knock out is Walking by covering area as Ratchet ordered him, Dead End is behind him.

Dead End:  
>Hey Weak Autobot!<p>

Knock out:  
>You...<p>

Dead End:  
>Why you Serve the weak Autobots?<p>

Knock out:  
>i will never tell you!<p>

KO shots Dead End, but Dead End uses the car kibble on his arm as a Shield, then he uses his claws and slices KO chest. Dead End looks at the energon on his Fingers, he thinks he killed KO.

Dead End:  
>Your dead now.<p>

but as Dead End leaves. KO gets up.

Knock out:  
>i.. will.. never...die<p>

Meanwhile, Soundwave is still in the building, about to scan the relic.

Soundwave:  
>Now Lets check whats the location of the Har<p>

Then Ratchets shoots Soundwave and the relic falls. Sam then grabs it.

Sam:  
>whoa!, i wonder why they want this, i know there's something i should remember about these drawings but i forgot!<p>

Peter:  
>Whoa what's that?<p>

Sam:  
>is a relic that the Decepticon are searching for<p>

Peter:  
>Then why you didnt allowed it to fall and break on pieces?<p>

Sam:  
>Dammit!<p>

Peter:  
>Well, it may work for studies. listen theres a helicopter on the way, go to the building on the north and meet them there so they can take it away<p>

Sam:  
>Why dont you do it?<p>

Peter:  
>i cant i have to Destroy Decepticons<p>

Sam:  
>But im afraid to die<p>

Peter:  
>You have to deal with your fears, im afraid to die in this war, but i am dealing with it<p>

Sam:  
>fine...<p>

Meanwhile Moonracer is Looking if theres a Decepticon

Moonracer:  
>mmmmmmmmmm i havent found any decepticon near, well i'll return with ratchet<p>

but In the darkness

Dinobot:  
>Roar, Dinobot finds Autobot Chick, Ravage, Lets Kill!<p>

Ravage who is in a buidling. jumps into Moornacer and attacks her

Moornacer:  
>AHHHHHH!<p>

Dinobot shows up

Dinobot:  
>You Die!<p>

Moonracer:  
>NO!<p>

She picks ravage and throws him at dinobot. defeating both quickly.

Moonracer:  
>*Phew*, Man i wonder why this War began<p>

she walks away

Dinobot:  
>i...hate...female autobots...<p>

Meanwhile we See Jolt Fighting the Constructicons drones, then Ratchet Gets closer to Sam

Ratchet:  
>Go Sam, to the building i will cover you!<p>

Sam:  
>okay<p>

Sam rushes to the buldingm but Soudnwave still on the top of the building goes onlnie again and see's sam

Soundwave:  
>ERGHHH!<p>

Soundwave then transforms, Meanwhile Blackarachnia walks closer to Bumblebee.

Blackarachnia:  
>Hello. Bumblebee...didnt they ever told you are cuttie little autobot, well that cuteness will end!<p>

she transforms her arm into a blade and prepares to strike.

Bumbelbee (radio):  
>Sir we have a problem with a Bad girl.<p>

Longarm then turns around and sees Blackarachnia then he shoots Blackarachia, and she falls to the ground

Blackarachnia:  
>uff. ugh...<p>

Longarm walks closer to the female decepticon, she sees him and tries to be seduce Longarm

Blackarachnia:  
>you wouldnt kill me or take me into costudy, right?<br>Longarm:  
>your a decepticon why i would not do it?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>forget of the Autobots, join me and the Decepticons<p>

she slowly moves her arms on longarm blaster intending to snatch it away from him. but longarm notices

Longarm:  
>Hold on!, what are you doing?<p>

Blackarachnia: Me?, i am not doi

but she accidently press a trigger on the gun which blows her head off. Longarm sees her death with open wide eyes.

Longarm:  
>You did this to yourself..<p>

Optimus, sidesiwpe, Lennox, epps and Simmons arrives, Long Haul See's Sideswipe, Sideswipe then crashes on Long Haul. the Rampage Drone is attacking Camshaft, but at that moment Optimus Transforms and jumps over the Decepticon. Optimus looks around for Sam.

Optimus:  
>Wheres Sam?<p>

Ratchet:  
>He is at that building on the top<p>

Optimus sees but he aslo sees soundwave coming

Optimus:  
>Sam is in danger!<p>

Ratchet:  
>eh?<p>

Optimus:  
>Soundwave is Coming for him, i better go!<p>

In the top of the Bulding

Sam:  
>*phew*, Finally on the top<p>

then he looks down

Sam:  
>Ehhhhhhh!, I have to deal with it.<p>

Soundwave lands and sam looks behind him

Sam:  
>What the!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Give me the relic BOY!<p>

Sam walks backwards. but he notices that he's on the edge and could fall

Sam:  
>No no no no<p>

he looks down again

Sam:  
>Never, i'll never give you this relic!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Give it to me and i will let you live as my pet!<p>

Sam:  
>No if that Cost the planet!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Very well...you are dead...<p>

He snatches the relic off Sam, which causes Sam to lose balance. Sam then falls to his doom. a helicotper shows up

Soundwave:  
>pathetic humans!<p>

Soundwave then shoots and blows up the helicopter

Optimus:  
>SAM!<p>

Optimus then catches Sam in time.

Optimus:  
>wheres the artifact?<p>

Sam:  
>The Decepticon HAVE IT!<p>

Optimus then shoots Soundwave.

Soundwave:  
>arghh!<p>

The Relic falls off Soundwave and falls from the building, Optimus grabs it

Sam: Now throw it!

Optimus:  
>No Sam.<p>

Sam:  
>Why!<p>

Optimus:  
>Destroyed or not, Soundwave may still search the Thing he is searching for, so our only option is to terminate Soundwave once and for all and for that i will use this relic to attract him to me!.<p>

Meanwhile, Sideswipe sees cyclonus flying, Sideswipe then slowly follows him.

meanwhile.

Mudflap:  
>SKIDS!<p>

SKIDS:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Mudflap:  
>SKIDS!<p>

Skids:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Mudflap:  
>SKIDS!<p>

Mudflap then jumps and grabs SKids but they get hurt.

twins:  
>Ow!<p>

Skids:  
>WHAT!?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Why you ran away?<p>

Skids:  
>Well, i thought it was a good plan for win the battle<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yeah that kinda sounds like a good plan!<p>

Cyclonus arrives and lands next to the 2 autobots

Cyclonus:  
>Weak Autobots Who want to die first?<p>

THE TWINS:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Cyclonus:  
>Prepare to meet my friend!<p>

Cyclonus slowly grabs nightstick in Gun mode, but before he can shoot, he's stabbed

Cyclonus:  
>erghh.<p>

its Sideswipe, as he leaves takes his sword off Cyclonus, the now dead Decepticon falls to his knees. but for make sure Cyclonus is dead, Sideswipe slices him in half. Nightstick then tries to run. but his path is blocked by the Twins.

Nightstick:  
>you Punkbots let me go!<p>

The twins looks at each other

Skids:  
>we do it?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yes!<p>

Nightstick:  
>i hate the sound of this.<p>

Then he's ripped in half.

Meanwhile Optimus and Sam walks Near Ratchet

Optimus:  
>Ratchet, i have to Get Soundwave<p>

Ratchet:  
>Prime, is very dangerous!<p>

Optimus:  
>I know, But i cant let this Planet to suffer<p>

Ratchet:  
>Ok Optimus<p>

Sam:  
>Prime i have to go with you<p>

Optimus:  
>No Sam<p>

Sam:  
>But, I...i could use the relic for attract Soundwave and you Attack him out of the nowhere<p>

Optimus:  
>No sam, if someone as to fall into soudnwave hands, its me<p>

Sam:  
>i dont care im going!<p>

Meanwhile

Lennox:  
>Burns!<p>

Peter:  
>What?<p>

Lennox:  
>where are the F22-Raptors?<p>

Peter:  
>they might be here in a moment<p>

the F22-Raptors appears

Mixmaster:  
>F22-Raptors!, Decepticons retreat! the battle is lost anyway!<p>

Almost all of surviving Decepticons retreat away from the city, Dinobot still weak to get up, tries to crawl away.

Dinobot:  
>Me..dino...bot.. injur...ed...i better... run<p>

A F22-raptor shows up and Shoots at him destroying completley the decepticon

Meanwhile on the skies.

Soundwave:  
>i better leave!<p>

Sam:  
>HEY!<p>

Soundwave:  
>What the!<p>

Soudnwave transforms and lands next to Sam.

Sam:  
>Okay we give up, you Decepticons have been proven to be strong, And better, and now i give you the relic, but you have to let me live.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Heh, Pathetic human! You have doomed your Planet!<p>

Sam:  
>Now Strike Optimus!<p>

Soundwave:  
>What!<p>

Optimsu Shows up and Grans Soudnwave

Optimus:  
>Soundwave!, One of Megatron most loyal Decepticons<p>

Soundwave:  
>You may not remember your dynasty past now but you still want to finish the war?<p>

Optimus:  
>What are you talki<p>

But before Optimus can finish talking, Soundwave then uses his sonic blast

Optimus:  
>ARGHHHHH!<p>

SAM:  
>arghhhhhhhh!<p>

relic falls as sam covers his ears

Soundwave:  
>YES!<p>

he grabs it

Soundwave:  
>im going to Stay here, So my Sonic blast can kill you both!<p>

but some F22-Raptors shoots at Soundwave

Soundwave:  
>ARGHHHHH!<p>

Prime:  
>you went to far Soundwave!<p>

Optimus transforms and Hits Soundwave. Meanwhile Sideswipe and the twins arrives

Sideswipe:  
>its Soundwave and Prime!, Twins we have to help him...Out<p>

Sideswipe then sees that the Twins left him

Sideswipe:  
>TWINS!<p>

The twins found a man in a metal suit who is unconscious.

Skids:  
>Look a Metal Man<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yeah its Cool, it looks like it fought something, i never saw anything like<p>

Sideswipe:  
>TWINS!<p>

Skids:  
>Oh come on!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Boy!<p>

Skids:  
>we better go Before he kick our butts<p>

meanwhile

Soundwave:  
>You think you have beaten me?, i can use my sonic blast at any time!<p>

Prime:  
>Not if i destroy them.<p>

pulls a gun and shoots at Soundwave at his sonic blast Devices on his wings.

Soundwave:  
>Pathetic!<p>

he tries to use his sonci blast. but nothing

Soundwave:  
>What the?, my sonic blast! noo!<p>

Sidesiwpe then trys to stab Soundwave

Soundwave:  
>what in the sake of primus!<p>

he then sees at Sideswipe.

Soundwave:  
>Weak autobot, You dont know that my body cannot be stabbed with Cybertanium swords?<p>

then he punches Sideswipe.

Sam:  
>Optimus what your doing?<p>

Optimus:  
>Soundwave is too powerful, i have to recharge my gun And usa a 1 time use powerfull blast!<p>

Meanwhile

Skids:  
>Mudflap, that dude too powerful, what we can do?<p>

Mudflap:  
>i have an idea!<p>

Meanwhile

Optimus:  
>ALMOST DONE!<p>

Sam:  
>Optimus look at the sky!<p>

its skiss Who have been kicked so hard by Mudflap

Skids:  
>MUDFLAP DONT DARE TO KICK MY BUTT TO HARD AGAIN!<p>

Soundwave see him and moves away a little and skids hits the ground

Skids:  
>OW...<p>

Soundwave then looks at Optimus

Soundwave:  
>Your team is so weak<p>

Optimus then points his wepon at Soundwave

Soundwave:  
>your Gun eh?, then i am gonig to blast you too!<p>

as they are about to shoot, the silver Metal man moves his arm up, a laser comes out from his hand, in the same time Optimus and Soundwave shoots, the 3 merged lasers then causes very huge explosion, Sam, Twins, Sideswipe and Optimsu take refuge quickly. in matter of seconds the explosion is over.

Sam:  
>Optimus!<p>

Optimus:  
>here Sam!<p>

Sam:  
>you did it<p>

the twins and Sideswipe shows up

Sideswipe:  
>Prime what you did was Just...WOW<p>

Optimus:  
>i did not made anything<p>

Sideswipe:  
>EH?<p>

Sam:  
>What?<p>

Optimus:  
>A Laser Appeared, and the explosion happened, i did Not blasted Soundwave, my powerfull Blast is not that powerfull to cause a huge explosion, and i am sure that with merged with Soundwave blast it still wont get that huge explosion<p>

Sam:  
>Soundwave gone!<p>

Optimus:  
>i dont know what did it, but who ever did it, it Just destroyed one of the most powerful decepticons, i ever faced.<p>

Skids:  
>the metal man GONE!<p>

Sam:  
>what metal man?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Well there was a robot or somethnig with human shape here<p>

Optimus:  
>Maybe, that thing destroyed Soundwave<p>

sam:  
>and the relic<p>

Optimus:  
>What?<p>

Sam:  
>i found the relic its on pieces!<p>

Optimus:  
>thats to bad, we could have used it for Analysis, but to what ever they were searchnig for with that relic, It better be gone<p>

Location: New NEST Base, Diego Garcia

Lennox is walking in and meets with Sam

Lennox:  
>Sam<p>

Sam:  
>what Major?<p>

Lennox:  
>Thank you for helping us with the War.<p>

Sam:  
>Thanks, This was an epic day for me, but all i want now is to go home<p>

Optimus walks in and Lennox leaves.

Optimus:  
>Sam, With your Help on the war, you may be in danger.<p>

Sam:  
>What you mean?<p>

Optimus:  
>i have assigned guardians for you.<p>

Sam:  
>eh...<p>

Optimus:  
>You May be in danger now that the Depecticons Knows of you, you may need protection.<p>

Sam:  
>Aw, well.<p>

Meanwhile

Lennox:  
>Simmons, i have an offer<p>

Simmons:  
>what offer?<p>

Lennox:  
>why dont you join us?<p>

Simmons:  
>Nah, Sector 7 was my life, but Because of Sam and you its over.<p>

Lennox:  
>but?<p>

Simmons:  
>im Going back home<p>

has he Leaves he grabs a Phone

Simmons:  
>This is simmons i need a trip<p>

Lennox:  
>Poor Dude, i think calling the president for close down S7 was a bad idea, i was angry at him but he had us captured and asking stuff of the aliens<p>

Epps:  
>Lennox, we have repots of new Autobots arrivng, tell this to prime!<p>

Before Sam departs. he meets up with Optimus.

Sam:  
>Prime, im about to go home, it was a pleasure to meet you<p>

Optimus:  
>thanks sam<p>

Sam:  
>why are you looking at the Sky?<p>

Optimus:  
>Just Thinking<p>

Sam:  
>about what?<p>

Optimus:  
>about the possible metal man that saved our life.<p>

sam:  
>that thing did alot to us<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes, He did alot, But who ever that thing is, i Would like to thank Him alot, for saving us and The Planet, that thing means alot to me.<p>

Optimus then walks away.

Optimus *Narrating*:  
>We've gained new allies on this strange world. Small, but powerful. Courageous. Essential friends in a time of growing despair. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots scattered amongst the cosmos.<p>

Location: Mission City

Ravage have found the offlined body of Soundwave, and drags him to safety. Soundwave goes onlnie again

Soundwave:  
>Where i am?, The. the relic!, NO!, MY PLANS, I...I Have Failed!, everything, was very well planned, But now i lost everything, i failed, But this is not OVER!, i will keep searching for the Energon Source, i will send Decepticons to every place of the world for find it!<p>

Soudnwave then contacts some Decepticons.

Soundwave:  
>Demolishor, Dead End, Sideways, go to Shanghai. Search for the harvester there. And Wheelie...locate Samuel Witwicky. Retrieve the shard. Bring our leader...back.<p> 


	5. Phase 1 Part 5: The Fallen

The Fallen (narration):  
>it is Simply the Allspark. The Unknowable, unfathomable heart and soul of cybertron. A Repository for Primal Forces Drawn From the Singularity That Birthed The Entire Universe and I Was its Chosen One! Without Words, it whispered my one True Name and Bade me Forget it Forever and i was Reborn. Its Pure Anointed Instrument, its eyes and limbs, both Hunter and gathere Whatever the Allspark craved i Would Seek!... to assist me in my Worth Travels i was Granted an Armada of Lesser Creations thereby Expanding my reach to the Far Corners of the Cosmos. I Was Tasked to Find Suns For the Harvesting. The Allspark Entreated Me to Never Speak of Covenant to Give No Hint of my Elevated Calling... Even to my brother Primes! it warned me that there Would Come a time when my Faith Would be Tested and i would have to Stand Alone. i did not understand but kept my Silence Nonetheless. Now... i Understand Only too Well...<p>

Date: Prehistory, Location: THE CHAMBER OF THE DYNASTY OF PRIMES

Amalgamous Prime:  
>Brother Primes, I Fear We Have Reached a Threshold Most Grave! The Evolution of this Sphere ebb s More Than Flows its Structural Requirements Growing Exponentially with each New Level of Complexity. to Complere Cybertrons Formative Phase we Must Push ever further Outwards But! if we are not judicious in our Search for Stars of a Harvestable Nature other forms of burgeoing life Could Pat the Ultimate Price, We Take so Much from the Universe Already. here, now i entreat you..a Line must be Drawn<p>

Fallen:  
>Surely it is our Divine Right!<p>

Amalgamous:  
>Brother it is not your allotted Time.<p>

Fallen:  
>NO! hear me out!, we are the children of Primus the inheritors of universal Spoils. we are neither bound by morality nor burdened by Accountability, we Simply serve the will of the Allsaprk, and the will of the Allsaprk is to feed its Transformation!<p>

Prima:  
>Agreed... but not at any cost! i say we take an Cath: Henceforth, though our quest is Ongoing Perhaps eternal, we Shall Stop Short og Harvesting a Star that has Suckled New Life in Any shape or Form<p>

All Prime raises their hands

all Primes:  
>AYE!<p>

Then the Fallen raisies his hand

Fallen:  
>Aye...<p>

Fallen (Narrating):  
>Bunkered Fools i Ingore them utterly and Proceed Swiftly to The First System my Seekers find Unheedful of any Indigenous Life, Another Takes the Blame<p>

Location: THE FALLEN THRONE

the Seeker Jetfire Walks In and kneels before the Fallen

Jetfire:  
>The Harvester has been Activated Master<p>

The Fallen:  
>Very Good Your Abilities are are Second to None Jetfire Your Loyalty. Unquestionable<p>

Jetfire:  
>It is Master i Serve the Dynasty<p>

Fallen:  
>Of Course you do. Rise My Servant. We Must Report to the Dynasty After that we Shall Discuss. your Next Destination<p>

Jetfire Rises and fallen gets up and they Walk

Jetfire:  
>Next Destination? You Have One Already Determined?<p>

Fallen:  
>I Have Located a Suitable Host Planet. Yes.<p>

Jetfire:  
>But How? How Were you Able to Locate the Planet?<p>

The Fallen:  
>Your Questioning is Unwarrented Jetfire, Yet your Courage in Asking is Admirable you Stand before a Prime and Seek Answers. And it is From Me!, Not the Dynasty that Shall Learn the truth<p>

Jetfire:  
>The Truth, Master Prime?<p>

The Fallen:  
>The Only Truth. And that Only Way to Allow This Planet to Flourish. The Dynasty Has Betrayed Cybertron. They Have Steered us on a Path of Inevitable Extinction i feel it is my duty to finnaly Intervene to take Control of this Situation Before it Destroys us all<p>

Jetfire:  
>What Situation im confused, Master. You Speak as if the Dynasty has Turned Against our Planet<p>

Fallen:  
>You Serve the Dynasty, jetfire. but the Dyansty no longer serves Cybertron.<p>

Location: THE CHAMBER OF THE DYNASTY OF PRIMES

Fallen and Jetfire walks in

Fallen:  
>Show no fear at wthat they say Jetfire. Soon you Will Learn of their misguide vision<p>

Fallen prepares to call the other primes

Fallen:  
>I am here Brothers my seeker has Finished his Mission<p>

Voices apepars

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>And im doing so he has commited a Most heinous Act. an act that goes agaist our laws Brother.<p>

Nexus Prime (voice):  
>an act that cannot go unpunished<p>

Jetfire:  
>Master?<p>

Fallen:  
>Silence Prepare for the Truth Jetfire.<p>

The Primes Teleport

Fallen:  
>the deed has been Done and the results were remarkable. how dare you Criticize the mission of my SEEKER?!<p>

Alchemist Prime:  
>Your Seeker what is this nonsense you Speak, Brother?<p>

Fallen:  
>the nonsense is About Cybertron. about our future. about how the Power of that<p>

Alchemist Prime:  
>The Murder of Innocent life. Brother. No Power was gained from your decision Only Sorrow.<p>

Fallen:  
>Sorrow the Planets Star gave us enough energy yo live for a millennia how is sacrifice of a like-bearing planet of any significance NOW?<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>do you speak with such disrespect brother. arrogance. greed. defiance. those are what define you now. recant your action and adjust them<p>

Fallen:  
>You Must Realize That My Actions were for the Survival of this Planet<p>

Alchemist Prime:  
>we do not destroy Life-Supporting Stars. this goes against our laws<p>

Fallen:  
>but the POWER!<p>

Alchemist Prime:  
>the power can be obtained elsewhere<p>

Fallen:  
>over time, yes. but this power is instant, immediate and pure!<p>

Nexus Prime:  
>and it is wrong. we are done here, brother do not make this mistake again. or there shall be servere consequences. from this moment on, a Full Congress of the Dynasty Must Precede the Activation of any star harvester<p>

Fallen:  
>there will be no more Mistakes. i can assure you.<p>

the Primes teleport away

Fallen:  
>Rise Jetfire<p>

Jetfire rises and They Walk out of The Chamber

Jetfire what did i do, Master? i checked the other Planets for life and Found Nothing, and none of the Planets you Explored.

Fallen:  
>i was wrong you were merely following orders but the dynasty is misguided. if they are to allow our Planet to die then someone Should Stop them, Dont you think, Jetfire?<p>

Jetfire:  
>i suppose. But Who would think of such a thing?. why would the dynasty go agaisnt cybertron?<p>

Fallen:  
>For their own selfish reasons. they wish to take the Power for themselves and not Share it. Someone would Need to Stop them in Case thier Power Was too great. and i know just where to START!<p>

they stop and the camara zooms out and we see bunch of construction and other cybertronian vechicles

Fallen:  
>hand-picked From our Constructicon Drones and Hidden from the Dynasty. The Time has Come. Awaken, MY DECEPTICONS!.<p>

Jetfire:  
>Decepticons?<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes. Strong, loyal, powerful. Deceptive. Merciless. We are the future, Jetfire. Defiance is my vision...and is your choice. Will you serve?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes...<p>

Location: PLANET WITH LIFE

Fallen (narrating):  
>But it is Decreed that in future a full congress of the dynasty must precede the activation of any star Harvester. More than the Simply unwilling the others are unworthy and so...i Subtract them from the equation. i find my own world Build my own Star Harvester and prepare to Demostrate my Devotion once and for All i Understand now what the allspark meant i must be tested and more Important...i Must be Strong too Late i realize the matrix i fashioned from pirated desings is flawed, the energy unstable i Burn!<p>

the Harvester Explodes due to the fake matrix

Fallen:  
>HUAAARGGH!<p>

Fallen is in the ground, burning

Fallen:  
>They Did this. They Drove me to Such Desperate Recourse they<p>

he then quickly gets up

Fallen:  
>SHALL PAY!<p>

Location: Cybertron

the Primes are seeing the whole chaos fallen is causing on a Computer

Vector Prime:  
>He has Gone too Far<p>

Prima:  
>Broken the covenant<p>

Vector:  
>Tarnished the Glory of the Allspark Shamed the Prime Dynasty<p>

Prima:  
>He Shall be Disavowed, Cast Out. From the Zenith to Nadir Fallen.<p>

Fallen (Narration):  
>I Endure the Ignominy of their Judgment. I Prostrate Myself Before Them in a Show Contrition. and while they bathe in their Perceived Piety I BEGIN TO SCULPY A NEW ASCENSION! i go from world to World Assimilating Hardware, Science, Weaponry, UnCovering New and Terrible Ways of Waging War Leaving Countless Ravaged Worlds in my Wake. in the Process i Evolve Past the Other Primes, Past even the Allspark. i come to see myself First as an agent of Death and ultimately death itself! when i am suitably Prepared. I Bait my Trap<p>

Date: 17,000 BC, Location: Cybertron, Fallen's throne

many years have passed, Fallen contacts one of his brothers, for inform him that he found another planet for harvesting.

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>You have Found one?<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes it meets all our criteria<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>I see and have you determined a Suitable Location for the Star Harvesters<p>

Fallen:  
>i have. Spatial Coordinates Have already been Uploaded to the Master Server my Constructicon Crews Have already Begun Work. The Matrix<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>Will Follow with us<p>

Fallen:  
>of Course i Understand<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>Hm. This Star System... You have Scoured every World<p>

Fallen:  
>Diligently<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>And it is Without even a Trace of Life<p>

Fallen:  
>Nothing That even Remotely Comes Close<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>i See...<p>

Fallen:  
>Shall you Come with me to the planet to destroy its Star?<p>

Amalgamous Prime (Voice):  
>Okay...i will sent the otehr primes too, we meet you there<p>

Fallen:  
>Okay, Fallen Off<p>

Fallen enters a room.

Fallen:  
>Theres Life on Earth, But its all part of my Plan, i Plan on Murder...my Brothers there. My Selfish Brothers...<p>

Fallen Grabs His Spear

Fallen:  
>Nothing Shall Stand on My Way!<p>

Location: Cairo, Egypt

the Fallen Teleports

Fallen:  
>Decepticons!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Master!<p>

Fallen:  
>We are Ready for Harvest?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes. we Just Need the Matrix<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes..wait! what?, you dont have the Matrix?<p>

Jetfire:  
>No, your brothers have it<p>

Fallen:  
>Okay, they will Come Here Later<p>

Then The Primes teleport to earth.

Vector Prime:  
>Here we are Brother<p>

Fallen:  
>excellent, Now the Matrix<p>

Vector:  
>here it is!<p>

vector opens his chest, he takes off the matrix and gives the matrix to Fallen.

Fallen:  
>Perfect, now lets activate it fallen turn away and walks but stops<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>Something wrong?<p>

Fallen:  
>i Think i saw Something...i going to see what it is<p>

fallen teleports, but leaves the matrix behind. Vector Prime then picks it up

Jetfire:  
>err i better follow him<p>

The Fallen Spots some Humans, he steps on one of them and then he grabs another human, he growls and throws the human away, jetfire see this

Jetfire:  
>MASTER! this out agaist our Laws! Planet has life we Cannot Harvest its star!<p>

Fallen:  
>Continue your Work, Jetfire!<p>

Fallen leaves

Jetfire:  
>we Cant...<p>

Jetfire Transforms and heads to the Primes

Jetfire:  
>Primes!, this Planet Has Life!<p>

Primes:  
>LIFE?!<p>

Vector:  
>We Must Tell Fallen..<p>

Jetfire:  
>he is aware of the life here, but he Doesnt Care<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>what i feared, he lied to us all, we must Stop him!<p>

Jetfire:  
>its all my fault...i listened to him, i must stop him<p>

Nexus Prime:  
>but he is powerfull, Only a Prime can kill Him!<p>

Jetfire:  
>i Must try!<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>we warned you...<p>

jetfire:  
>i know, but if i need to give up my life to stop someone then my life i must give up...<p>

Jetfire transforms and leaves

Fallen Picks up a Dead Human

Fallen:  
>Funny Thing. These Creatures Such a Power intellect Buired within Such A Fragile Shell. Pity they wont have long to live on this Planet.<p>

jetfire arrives

Jetfire:  
>Stop Master!<p>

fallen:  
>Go away jetfire...we need the power of its Star.<p>

Jetfire:  
>not if that means destroy Life!, this is Against our Laws!<p>

Fallen:  
>really Jetfire? and how will you Stop Me? on this Planet the Dynasty Shall Fall! i have Prepared for this Their Only chance is to face me on this Planet or Remain in a limbo for eternity either way... i win!<p>

Jetfire:  
>not if i stop you.<p>

Fallen:  
>you... A Mere Seeker? i am a PRIME! and you are nothing!<p>

fallen prepares his Flames and shoots them at jetfire

Jetfire:  
>huufh!<p>

jetfire lays on ground wounded but alive

Fallen:  
>Here Lays a Seeker... my Most loyal Seeker, But now you are my traitor Seeker...Prepare for Die!<p>

Fallen Prepares to Stab Jetfire, but the primes shows up

Amalgamous Prime:  
>Brother!<p>

Fallen:  
>Amalgamous...<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>How you DARE?<p>

Fallen:  
>we Need the star Power, but thats not the Main Reason of why i wanted you all here Selfish brother...! The Reason of why i brought you all here was DEATH!<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>Never!<p>

Fallen:  
>yes But...still we need the Star power, first i will harvest the Star and then kill you all!<p>

the Fallen uses his telekinesis and steals the Matrix and teleports

Prima:  
>Lets Stop Him! but first lets help jetfire<p>

The Fallen arrives to the harvester but begins to think of something, just if case his brothers shows up, and since not all cybertronians are aware of their problems.

Fallen:  
>All Cybertronians!, we Have been Betrayed!<p>

Long Haul:  
>Betrayed?<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes. The Dynasty of Primes has decided to doom us by not destroying suns of Planets with Life!<p>

Rampage:  
>Thats Dumb!<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes!, If we want Power. then we Shall Stop them!<p>

Cybertronians:  
>AYE!<p>

Cybetronian #1:  
>No!<p>

Fallen:  
>What?<p>

Cybertronian #1:  
>the Primes are right we cannot Destroy life, does anybody agree?<p>

Good Cybertronians:  
>Aye!<p>

Fallen:  
>Weak, Pathetic!.<p>

Long Haul then looks at the Good cybertronians.

Long Haul:  
>Yeah!, we Cant obey You!<p>

Fallen:  
>DECEPTICONS! ATTACK THOSE WEAK CYBERTRONIANS!<p>

Rampage:  
>YEAH!<p>

a War Begins

Fallen:  
>Yes!<p>

the primes and Jetfire Arrives.

Jetfire:  
>oh no, what he have Done!?<p>

Nexus:  
>we began a war!<p>

Vector:  
>we have no option other than Kill Him...<p>

Prima:  
>yes...we have to do it. but we need our spears for defend ourselfs<p>

Nexus:  
>but we are powerfull!<p>

Prima:  
>i know but if our powers Fail then we Need to stab him to death<p>

jetfire:  
>he is Right<p>

Vector:  
>Okay lets go!<p>

Prima:  
>im Staying<p>

Vector:  
>why?<p>

Prima:  
>we need someone to distract him, so we gain time before he activates the harvester<p>

Nexus:  
>okay...<p>

jetfire:  
>well lets go!<p>

Fallen prepares to teleport, but before he does Prime jumps and grabs him as both fall to the ground

Prima:  
>your Defiance Ends here brother!<p>

Fallen:  
>No... your life ends here!<p>

Fallen grabs Prima, with all his anger, Fallen feels nothing but anger. and thoses him away, Prima hits a hill, taking him out of the fight temporaly, as he walks nearer to his brother for kill him, Fallen is shoot.

fallen:  
>Arghh!<p>

Jetfire shoot him, Fallen then holds his Spear really tight.

Fallen:  
>Seeker prepare to die!<p>

he Throws his spear, Hoping it to stab Jetfire but Prima see it and decides to sacrifice himself. jumps and prima gets Stabbed instead, Prima falls to the ground Dying slowing...

Fallen:  
>Heh... Prima, you are so pathetic, you gave your life!<p>

Fallen then takes the Spear off Prima.

Fallen:  
>no time for kill you jetfire but.. i will burn you again later<p>

Jetfire kneels near prima, trying to help him, the fallen prepares to teleport, but the Other primes arrives

Nexus:  
>Brother!<p>

Fallen:  
>What?<p>

they all Stab the Fallen, then the fallen falls to the ground, the primes grab the matrix

Amalgamous Prime:  
>is he dead?<p>

Vector:  
>No he is in stastic lock but we have no time we need to hide it!<p>

Nexus:  
>i know how to do it<p>

they walk into a mountain

Amalgamous Prime:  
>what we should do?<p>

Nexus:  
>we have to seal the Matrix<p>

Vector:  
>How?<p>

Nexus:  
>we have to seal iy with our own bodies. but that means we have to die..<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>if this keep fallen off the matrix, then we must do it...<p>

then gather closely and their bodies begin to glow, then a explosion. their now lifeless bodies are covered by the falling rocks and dirt.

later the fallen goes online

Fallen:  
>The Matrix? No! No! no no no no no! its gone! graaaah!<p>

the fallen gets up, his anger is so strong that he will not grant mercy to anyone. his constructicons lost the war, they all retreated, Fallen is the only decepticob left, he then sees jetfire.

Fallen:  
>JETFIRE!, you Did it!<p>

Jetfire:  
>did What?<p>

Fallen:  
>i lost the Matrix, my plan is ruined and its All your Fault!<p>

Jetfire:  
>No!, its not my fault!<p>

he shoots a flame at jetfire

jetfire:  
>arghh!<p>

jetfire goes on stasis lock, Fallen then grabs his spear and he raises his hand, he knows Jetfire is still barely alive, so he prepares to kill his former ally, cold blooded. but before he does.

Prima:  
>Brother!<p>

Fallen:  
>Prima, you are still Alive?<p>

Prima:  
>Yes...<p>

Fallen:  
>Then i will kill you!<p>

Prima:  
>No...i will do it myself, for...Banish you!<p>

Prima then grabs the Star Saber, he then have all of his power be moved into the Blade, the blade now with all of Prima power on it, begins to glow blue. Prima points the blade at Fallen and a Blue Ray shoots off and hits the fallen. a grey traingle shows up on the top of the fallen, the traingle begins to suck him up.

Fallen:  
>you cant. not this. Not like thiiis!<p>

The Traingle becames solid, with the Fallen face printed on it. a type of sarcophagus made. for keep the fallen away from this world. as Prima sadly looks at it..

Location: Inside the Sarcophagus.

The Fallen enters a barren world. as he falls to the ground. he begins to get up.

The Fallen:  
>this..is not the End i have come too far. tasted true Omnipotence. one day.. I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!<p>

Location: Cairo, Egypt

Prima then shoots another Blue ray at the Sarcophagus, teleporting it back to Cybertron. the Power on the sword drains as he teleports the tomb of his brother to their home planet. the sarcophagus is gone. Prima will all his power and life force drained, opens his hands as the sword falls to the ground. Prima falls to his knees.

Prima:  
>Im... So Sorry... Megatronus Prime...<p>

Prima optics shut off. he's dead, the Good cybertronians wal near to Prima

Gears:  
>he is Dead...<p>

Kup:  
>No...<p>

Cybertronian #3:  
>Prima Was True Hero...a Real Prime...we shall Protect The Universe, and not let something like this to Start again...we need to give a Give a proper memorial to Prima<p>

Cybertronian #4:  
>what about Jetfire?, is he?<p>

Gears:  
>i am sure he's Alive, he will wake soon<p>

Cybertronian #4:  
>okay...?<p>

Gears:  
>now... lets Go back to Cybertron to say ferewell to a Prime...<p>

the Cybertronians pick up Prima body as they walk away. Gears slowly grabs the Star Saber. for give it. to someone close to the Primes, one of their living brothers.


	6. Phase 1 Part 6: Jetfire

Date: August 13, 1938, Location: Cairo, Egypt

In the Desert of egypt. a cybertronian is buried in the sand, his name. Jetfire, long time ago he helped the Primes in stopping the Fallen from destroying earth, but he was defeated by the Fallen sending the seeker into stasis lock, Jetfire ended up losing his memories. his body remains in the sand, waiting to be found.

The Fallen (Voice):  
>Arise, JETFIRE!<p>

Jetfire Comes back Online, but since he's buried in the sand all he sees is all Dark.

Jetfire:  
>*groans* Where am I? It's...it's so dark! *groans* What's wrong with my damn optics?!<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>ARISE!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Who's there?! Show yourself! Who are you?! WHO I AM?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>I am order. I am rule. I am power incarnate. Before time existed...I WAS! I am...The Fallen!<p>

Jetfire:  
>The Fallen"? *chuckles* Terrible name. Why?, did you fall?" *old-man laugh*<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>SILENCE!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Really its weird name<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Just Get up!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay weirdo-name<p>

Jetfire rises up, as all the sand falls off from him.

Jetfire:  
>What sort of horrible place is this?!<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>There is no time to explain, my Seeker...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Seeker? What the devil is a seeker?!<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>I have little time to explain...<p>

Jetfire:  
>*mockingly* Alright then, strange ghostly voice. *scoffs* soooo Ghostly Voice, What you want?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>The Matrix...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Matrix? whats the Heck is a Matrix?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>The Matrix... We Cybertronians used The Matrix - this legendary key - to activate our Sun Harvester<p>

Jetfire:  
>Harvester?... i Think i heard that before<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>No, You never heard of it!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay...soooo i am a Cybertronian?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Yes you are...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay...<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>From the Planet Cybertron...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Cybertron...Whats Cybertron?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>A Planet...you Lived there<p>

Jetfire:  
>Really?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Yes<p>

Jetfire:  
>So this is Cybertron?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>No, Just some Junked Planet<p>

Jetfire:  
>Then How i came here, i am Confused!<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>You and i were BETRAYED!<p>

jetfire:  
>Betrayed?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Yes by my Brothers... my selfish Brothers...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Tell me...<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Well. My Brothers Were Selfish, All they Wanted Was Power of the Sun for Themself, They started the First Cybertronian War here, They Wanted to Kill Life... i said to them to not do it, but they didnt listen, all they wanted was Energon Power, you helped me to stop them but they defeated you and never came back Online. i Stopped them and Killed them. but One survived and sealed me in a sarcophagi, But the Matrix was Gone before he defeated me, i think the cybertronians hid it...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Bad...<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Yes currently theres another war on our planet, a fight with the Autobots and Decepticons.<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay Voice..Anyway who are the good and bad ones autobots or Decepticons?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Autobots: BAD, Decepticons: GOOD!<p>

Jetfire:  
>So i guess your a Decepticon?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Yes<p>

Jetfire:  
>and i am...?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>a Loyal Decepticon...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Now Do your Mission, Find the Matrix. Talk to the Weak Err i mean Innocent Humans if they have found the matrix.<p>

Jetfire:  
>How the Matrix Looks Like?<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Let me Show you...<p>

The Fallen creates a holagram of his face, 2 rays of lights pops out of the optics of the hologram which in turn makes a hologram of the Matrix.

Fallen (voice):  
>Thats The Matrix, so if you find a human ask them if they have seen it...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Understood Fallen...<p>

Fallen (voice):  
>Beware of any possible Autobot, they may be some here.!, i will Sent another Seeker to Assist you...now i am leaving<p>

Jetfire:  
>See ya... Mocking Voice<p>

Jetfire Walks away.

Jetfire:  
>it is safe to trust that Ghostley Voice?... well he gave me life again... at least thats what it says... but Somethnig inside me tells me to not follow him...but still...never mind i will follow Him..i Must complete and do my Mission.<p>

Jetfire (narrating):  
>And so following the orders of that Voice i visited every village which had the Humans, but every Human always ran away from me before i could talk to them.<p>

Jetfire is alone sitting in a rock on the desert of egypt

Jetfire:  
>No humans wants to talk to me... they Always run<p>

an Albatros biplane Shows up in the Sky and it transforms

Ransack:  
>Ransack in your Command. Seeker...Jetfire<p>

Jetfire:  
>Who's jetfire?<p>

Ransack:  
>You!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Me?...My Name is...Jetfire?<p>

Ransack:  
>Yes<p>

Jetfire:  
>But im not in Fire!<p>

Ransack:  
>...Anyway...have you found any humans that may have information about the Matrix?<p>

Jetfire:  
>No...they all ran away from me<p>

Ransack:  
>How Dissapointing...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes i know..<p>

Ransack:  
>Well i will see if i can find the matrix. you find some humans and if they have info on the matrix. contact me...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay...<p>

ransack transforms and Leaves

Jetfire:  
>Jetfire...my Name?<p>

jetfire Confused, Walks Away

Jetfire is walking on the top of a hill when he finds another village

Jetfire:  
>i hope...they dont run away<p>

Jetfires then heads to the Village, then he enters it.

Jetfire:  
>Humans!<p>

the humans look in awe at jetfire

Villager:  
>he Looks like...<p>

Villager leader:  
>Yeah...it Looks Like one of these God our Ancestors Talked about from generations to generations<p>

Jetfire:  
>Humans..this is jetfire!...i need to talk!<p>

Villager leader:  
>as you say our God<p>

Jetfire:  
>God?<p>

Villager Leader:  
>Yes...You look like a god our ancestors saw Years Ago..<p>

Jetfire:  
>Years ago?<p>

jetfire remembers something. that he came to earth Years Ago

Jetfire:  
>This planet. ... It seems so familiar. ... As if its from a dream. ... Or a dream of a dream. ... Why?<p>

villager Leader:  
>What?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Err...Nothing...i just need to talk about something<p>

While jetfire Talks to the villagers, 2 Autobots spy on him from a mountain

Kup:  
>its a Decepticon<p>

Trion:  
>Yeah...but...why he's not Attacking the Humans?<p>

Kup:  
>i..Dunno...but let's spy him and see<p>

Back with jetfire

Jetfire:  
>So yeah i need some info, do you guys know about the matrix<p>

Jetfire then shows a projection of the Matrix, just like the Fallen did before.

Villager Leader:  
>Well we have some stuff of our ancestors about the Triangule thing you showed. One of those items was stolen By some Americans...i hate Americans...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Whatever Let me See them<p>

Villager leader:  
>Okay, Come in<p>

Jetfire:  
>Wait. Just Let me talk to Somebody!<p>

Villager leader:  
>okay. i will wait<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay<p>

Jetfire turns around and contacts Ransack.

Jetfire:  
>Ransack. i Found a Human Village<p>

Ransack:  
>Did they ran away?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Nope...also they say im a god<p>

Ransack:  
>Did they gave you any info on the matrix?<p>

Jetfire:  
>No...but they will<p>

Ransack:  
>Okay. tell me when they give you info. ransack signing off<p>

Jetfire then turns around for talk to the humans

Villager Leader:  
>Well.. we dont have the thing you are searching for But..There are some drawings of our ancestors that show that 5 of these Gods had the object you want and they Went to one of some rocky Hills and exploded.. Dissapaired..So we Believe what you are searching is on one of these Rocky hills<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay. So See ya, i need to find that<p>

Villager leader stares at Jetfire leg

Jetfire:  
>What?<p>

Villager leader:  
>err nothing. i just wonder what that bottom on your leg do.<p>

Jetfire:  
>[I]Bottom whats that?[I

]Villager Leader:  
>That Thing on your leg...can i press it and see what it do?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Okay i Guess...<p>

The Villager leader Press It and then Jetfire Eyes Flashes, blinding the leader as he falls to the ground

villager leader:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!<p>

Other villagers:  
>*gasp*<p>

Jetfire:  
>But. i...i<p>

the villagers notice the decepticon symbol on Jetfire wings.

Villager 2:  
>Holy, it have the symbol with the devil-ish face! its one of the evil gods!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Evil?...Im...Not<p>

Villager 3:  
>Shut up!<p>

Villager 5:  
>and DONT RETURN!...<p>

Jetfire then sadly looks at the humans

Jetfire:  
>i didnt wanted to harm anybody...<p>

then Jetfire leaves, one of the villagers then walk closer to their leader who is still laying on the ground.

Villager 2:  
>Are you Okay?<p>

Villager leader:  
>I Think...so...but...im seeing symbols<p>

Kup and trion still Spying jetfire are surprised that a decepticon was worried about Humans life

Kup:  
>did you see that?<p>

trion:  
>yeah...a decepticon worried about Human Life...i am dreaming right?<p>

kup:  
>No. this is Real. but still we cant trust decepticons. we need to spy this guy more deeply<p>

Later, jetfire is sadly walking in

Jetfire:  
>im...evil?...but im a good guy...the autobots are the bad ones<p>

jetfire sits

Jetfire:  
>well.. i have to contact Ransack for tell him about the info i found...<p>

Then jetfire calls Ransack.

Ransack:  
>Jetfire?...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes... its me<p>

Ransack:  
>have you Found Anything?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes<p>

ransack:  
>Okay i will be there in your location in a second<p>

jetfire:  
>but i can tell you here<p>

Ransack appears out of the nonwhere, behind Jetfire, Jetfire turns around and is surprised to see him

Jetfire:  
>How. you got here?<p>

Ransack:  
>Space Bridge<p>

Jetfire:  
>Space Bridge?<p>

Ransack:  
>yeah it can teleport you at whatever you want. we seeker and the original primes only have this ability. but no Time to Explain. WHERE IS THE MATRIX?!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Well. they did not told me clearly. but they told me it must be on any of these Rocky hills we see around<p>

Ransack:  
>Damn...we came here Previously to find The matrix there. we Lost alot of seekers<p>

Jetfire:  
>what Happened to the others?<p>

Ransack:  
>They Ran out of Energon they became old while searching the matrix and Some Died or Went to stasis Lock..or are just missing or captured, but Whatever, i never really care for the others, all i say is mainly speculation<p>

Jetfire:  
>Well im old but i guess i try and search i can blow up stuff<p>

Kup and Trion is still Spying them

Kup:  
>He May have been worried of human life but he still work for the Decepticons on the search of the matrix for activate the Harvester...<p>

back to ransack and jetfire

Ransack:  
>Lets Just Split and blast every rocky hill we see and see if the Matrix is inside those hills<p>

Trion and Kup still spy them and they overhear what they said

Trion:  
>Ya Heard?. they are going to split.<p>

Kup:  
>You Go and Get ransack. i will take care of this old black dude<p>

Trion:  
>Okay<p>

Trion Transforms and leaves to chase Ransack

Kup:  
>im going to wait till he heads to one of the rocky hills<p>

Later

Ransack: a rocky Hill. im Going to Blast it off!

Trion:  
>Not in my Watch. Decepticon<p>

Ransack:  
>Trion?<p>

Trion:  
>Yes... Ransack...im Not Allowing you to Get the Matrix...<p>

Ransack:  
>Soooo i see you are an Autobot now, Well Without Energon. Our Race Will go Extinct.<p>

Trion:  
>i Know. but if it means on killing Life i would rather Let our race die<p>

Ransack:  
>Very well...but im not!. who needs these Insects?<p>

Trion:  
>the Universe.<p>

Trions grabs his gun. then Ransack prepares his weapons for battle the Traitor Seeker.

Ransack:  
>Very Well...<p>

Meanwhile, Jetfire is walking searching for a rocky hill.

Jetfire:  
>i gotta find one...<p>

kup is following Jetfire, Jetfire then finds a rocky hill

Jetfire:  
>found one<p>

Jetfire prepares his blaster for blast the hill, but then behind him...

kup:  
>Stop there Decepticon!<p>

Jetfire:  
>What the?<p>

Kup:  
>Stop what your doing decepticon, as an Autobot i must stop you<p>

Jetfire:  
>So. Your an Autobot?<p>

Jetfire then proceeds to shot down the Autobot seeker.

Kup:  
>Ufff...<p>

Kup gets up and they fight. as Jetfire is bigger. Kup has to punch him on the legs. but uses his blaster to shot anywhere, Jetfire uses his arm to protect his Face and other places. Kup then blastes Jetfire blaster off from his arm.

Jetfire:  
>aww i give up!<p>

Kup:  
>i see you cant defeat an seeker autbot like me. eh?<p>

Jetfire then quickly grabs his blaster and Shoots kup multiple Times, Kup Falls to the Ground Badly Injured, Jetfire walks closer to kup

Kup:  
>Its over...Okay Decepticon Kill me!..Just like you will do to the humans and every creature on earth...im ready..for be one with the Allspark...<p>

Jetfire:  
>Im a Decepticon...we Protect Life...we Do not Kill!<p>

Kup:  
>No...you lie...you Decepticons...Just want the Matrix for...energon and destroy the planet and everything<p>

Jetfire:  
>No!...The Fallen Told me...We Protect life...you and your team just want to kill all Life and have the energon for yourself!<p>

Kup:  
>Dont you Understand...the Fallen Lied to you!...the Fallen is Not what you think he is..The fallen is apocalyptic, Destroyer, Evil, Lier, Selfish. a Monster...i was There when he Began the First Cybertronian war. and you was there aswell. you tried to stop him but now...your at the fallen side<p>

Jetfire:  
>Lies!<p>

Kup:  
>then...let...me..show..you<p>

Kup then creates a hologram, showing Jetfire what happened many years ago back in the prehistory.

Kup:  
>Let me... refresh your memories<p>

Meanwhile, Trion is fighting Ransack, Ransack Shots him twice at the same time

trion:  
>arghh!<p>

Ransack Kicks him in the face, Trion falls to the ground now weakened

Trion:  
>why...you?<p>

Ransack:  
>For save our race. you must be Terminated!<p>

Ransack Grabs a Sword, Trion Get Up but before he can do Something Ransack Cold-blooded stabs Trion with the sword right in his spark. Energon starts to leak off from the injury, Trion is now second from dying. but before he dies, he looks at Ransack. and with his last breath.

Trion:  
>We May See us Again within the Allspark...<p>

trion falls dead

Ransack:  
>Never...The Decepticosn will Win.. and when that happens i will we there alive<p>

Ransack blows the rocky Hill. and checks theres nothing

Ransack:  
>Blast!<br>Ransack Goes down and Heads Closer to trion body

Ransack:  
>You Wasted your time Buddy...you allwoed me to kill you for nothing! hehehe<p>

Ransack removes the sword off Trion corpse, transforms and leaves for find jetfire, leaving trion body behind.

Meanwhile, Kup Finishes the Whole storytelling, so he shuts down the hologram that showed Jetfire, the battle for the matrix.

Jetfire:  
>Now...i Remember...<p>

Kup:  
>Now...Do it...Turn me one with the AllSpark<p>

The fallen presence returns to speak within jetfire mind

The Fallen:  
>Kill Him!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Wha?. You Again?<p>

The Fallen:  
>Yes. Now Kill Him<p>

Jetfire:  
>No!. you Lied<p>

Kup looks at Jetfire, Kup is pretty confused, cause it seems like Jetfire is talking to...himself.

The Fallen:  
>In What?<p>

Jetfire:  
>i know you to well Fallen..you Erased my Memory!. Lied to me!...I Will Not Obey You!...you Monster of Decepticon waste!<p>

The Fallen:  
>i Give a Second Chance and this is how you repay me?!<p>

Jetfire:  
>You...Go AWAY!...if i could see you ,i could BLAST YOU!<p>

The Fallen:  
>Well you Cant!... Only a Prime can Defeat me. You are Seeker. im a PRIME!.<p>

Jetfire:  
>Just go!. and Dont Ever Bug me Again!<p>

Fallen:  
>Okay!...Go with the Autobots punks and the Pathetic Human Insects!.<p>

The fallen presence Leaves Jetfire

Kup:  
>to who you were talking to?<p>

Jetfire:  
>the Fallen Came to my Mind<p>

Kup:  
>Well...Just Kill me<p>

Jetfire:  
>No..fellow Autobot...im Going to assist you on this War..<p>

Jetfire Helps Kup to get up

Kup:  
>Thanks...Wait!..Trion<p>

Jetfire:  
>a Seeker?<p>

Kup:  
>Yes...we Must find him. i left him to follow ransack. we Better Help<p>

Jetfire:  
>Then lets Go!<p>

as they run to find him

Jetfire:  
>why are you here searching those machines if your an Autobot<p>

Kup:  
>While i and the others seekers were sent by fallen to find the Machine and Matrix I and Trion secretly allied ourselfs with the Autobots and we saw this as a chance to find and Destroy those deadly things. thats why we are here, if i and trion die, i hope you fufill the mission yourself<p>

Meanwhile

Ransack:  
>Where in the Sake of Primus..Jetfire is!?<p>

Ransack is flying around all the rocky hills to find Jetfire but then the fallen speaks to him thru Ransack mind

Fallen:  
>Ransack!..Finding Jetfire is worthless<p>

Ransack:  
>Fallen?...Why it is Worthless?<p>

Fallen:  
>he Changed to the autobots side. he is now aware of our Plans!<p>

Ransack:  
>Traitor!. i was about to consider Jetfire a friend! even our fellow seeker trion betrayed us!<p>

Fallen:  
>Trion?, Eh whatever, just elimatine Jetfire! without Mercy!<p>

Ransack:  
>consider it done!<p>

Jetfire and kup are still searching for trion

Kup:  
>Trion!?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Trion!?<p>

Kup:  
>where ever you are?<p>

they walk Closer..where Trion died, and they see a body.

Jetfire:  
>Whats That?<p>

Kup:  
>Oh No...<p>

they run closer to trion corpse to check on him

Kup:  
>Trion! Trion!...He is Dead<p>

Kup sees the hole on his chest and back

Kup:  
>i think he was stabbed to death<p>

Jetfire:  
>i wasnt aware Ransack had Swords<p>

Kup:  
>Neither me. but we better search for<p>

But before Kup finishes talking he's stabbed from behind, the tip of the sword can be seen on his chest, Kup screams in pain as he collapses to the ground, fatally wounded, Ransack lands to ground and meets up with Jetfire

Ransack:  
>Traitor of Scrap!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Ransack!<p>

Ransack shoots. jetfire dodges

Ransack:  
>You changed sides for nothing!<p>

Jetfire:  
>i do Not think killing is Worth it!<p>

Ransack:  
>We are the Ultimate RACE. We Shall Conquer this Universe<p>

Jetfire:  
>Nobody is the Ultiamte Race on this Universe<p>

Ransack:  
>Shut up Jet-butt!. i Shall Kill you!<p>

they fight. Jetfire Defeats Ransack. But as he is about to crush him with his fit. Ransack Dodges and transforms

Ransack:  
>i Will Return!<p>

Jetfire:  
>No if i can Stop You<p>

Jetfire Grabs his blaster and Shoots and Blasts Ransack wings. Ransack falls to the ground

Ransack:  
>Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

he then crashes to the ground, Ransack goes to stasis lock, but Jetfire Thinks he is Dead, Jetfire Walks to Kup and grabs him

Jetfire:  
>Kup!...<p>

Kup:  
>uh?...is...Ransack?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yeah He is...<p>

Kup:  
>Oh...i guess you are the...Only seeker...around<p>

Jetfire:  
>Only..Seeker?...but you are a Seeker!<p>

Kup:  
>Not Any...more<p>

Jetfire:  
>No Worry...you will Okay...<p>

Kup:  
>No...im About to...became one...to...Allspark<p>

Jetfire:  
>No You Cant!<p>

Kup:  
>We...Shall..see...us..again...within the Allspark<p>

Jetfire:  
>you cant go. not like this!<p>

Kup:  
>Good...bye...<p>

Kup Dies, Jetfire Remains there holding kup body Regretting Following the Fallen ever Since his Early Days

Date: March 22, 1967, Location: Arizona

Many years have passed, Jetfire have been searching the Matrix and the Harvester without sucess, travelling to each country on Earth, now he's on Arizona

Jetfire (Narrating):  
>Years have Passed...i have Been searching for the Machine and the Matrix. For Avoid an threat to re-claim it and use it for destroy this planet, but i wasnt able to find it, But i went through many stuff during my time in this planet...What Next For Me?<p>

then unknown to Jetfire, an jet is about to crash on him, the Jet crashes on the ground, exploding, but a scanning sound and transforming sound can be hear, then the two pilots of the jet land safetly thanks to their parachutes.

Human Talking in Radio:  
>We Got Contact Glad you're Both Safe<p>

Lt. Col. Brawley:  
>Yeah Were Fine, Sorry we Had to Ditch it<p>

Humans Talking in Radio:  
>Well. You Just Hand tight, Fellas. we got Salvage Crew and Med Team en Route!<p>

then the pilot looks at something, really surprised.

Lt. Col. Brawley:  
>What The!<p>

Humans Talking in Radio:  
>Say Again Captain. What Was that?<p>

Lt. Col. Brawley:  
>Nothing were Fine, So you can Skip the Med Team. As for the Salvage Team We Might Not Need them Either<p>

Captain Johnson:  
>The Jet...is Fine<p>

We See SR-71 Blackbird All Fine but with Decepticons Symbols on its Wings...


	7. Phase 1 Part 7: Sideswipe

Location: Constructicons Base, Cybertron, Date: December 20, 2009

Sideswipe wakes up in a cell, a dark room.

Sideswipe:  
>Erghh...Where i am?<p>

Sideswipe gets Up and looks outside the cell, two Cybertronians.

Sideswipe:  
>Hey Big Guys. I Need a Little Help<p>

The 2 Robots Turns to See him We see That they are Decepticons, Long Haul and Mixmaster.

Sideswipe:  
>Decepticons!.<p>

Long Haul:  
>Yes..<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What You Want from me?<p>

Mixmaster:  
>We Want you to join US<p>

Sideswipe:  
>I would NEVER JOIN THE DECEPTICONS<p>

Long Haul:  
>Your Skills are needed For the Decepticons. Sideswipe..<p>

Sideswipe:  
>How you Know my Name?<p>

Mixmaster:  
>You Will not Find out. Since we are Going to Reboot you. and Erase all your Memorys so you Join us, We Will See you Later.<p>

The 2 Construticons begin to laugh as they enter another room and the door Closes, with them gone Sideswipe tries toslice the Bars in Half from the cell with His swords But fails

Sideswipe:  
>There Must be a Way. to Break Out!<p>

Gears:  
>Theres No Way to Escape<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Wha?. Who's There?<p>

He turns and sees an eldery Autobot

Gears:  
>my Name is Gears.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Gears ehh?<p>

Gears:  
>Yes and Theres no Way to Leave Young Autobot<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Err. What?... Well Listen "Gears", I do not care who you are. i MUST LEAVE! LEAVE!.<p>

Gears:  
>i Know you Dont Care Youngster. But i Know Who they Are. and they Build Really Strong bars on the cells<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Meh...<p>

Gears:  
>You Cleary Dont Know Who they Are right?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No. and i dont care..<p>

Gears:  
>Okay. But dont Dare to Fight Them. You Dont Know The Destruction these can do. Even When they are Combined...<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Who cares of Fleshy Decepticons. i Just Need to Leave!<p>

Few Hours Later, Sideswipe is still Trying to escape.

Gears:  
>its Worthless...<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No...IM SIDESWIPE and i Never Give up<p>

A Door Opens, Galvatron is seen Grabbing Knockout And Jazz

Galvatron:  
>Now that Sideswipe is here, the Constructicons want you all here... Get in There Autobots!<p>

He opens the cell and tosses them inside, and closes the cell quickly before Sideswipe and Gears can make a move, Galvatron Leaves the Constructicons base, Sideswipe rushes to check on KO and Jazz

Sideswipe:  
>You Okay?<p>

Jazz:  
>I Guess so<p>

Knock out:  
>Me...two!<p>

Jazz:  
>Where we are?, we Must Leave here..Sideswipe have you tried to...you Know Cut in Half the bars of the cell?<p>

Gears:  
>Its Useless<p>

Knock Out:  
>...and you are?<p>

Gears:  
>I am Gears. We Cannot Leave. We Are Destinated to Die<p>

Jazz:  
>No. I CANT DIE!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Ahh Just Igonre that Old Man. He Never Tried to leave the place.<p>

Gears:  
>No. EH?. Listen i KNOW WHO THESE Guys Are. THEY Are the Constructicons.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Constructicons...Weird i Remember Hearing that name. Before. Aslo now that you mention them, i remember That i saw these Guys Already.<p>

Gears:  
>Still. we cant Leave all of us, the Building Cannot be Destroyed, Expect by Explosions.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>I WILL ESCAPE NO MATTER WHAT!<p>

Jazz:  
>Sideswipe... Calm Down<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No!<p>

Knock Out:  
>We Need to Talk, Swordsman<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Just LEAVE ME ALONE!<p>

The Constructicons Returns Along the Rampage Drone No 1 and Dirt Boss, The Constructicons forget to close the doors of their base.

Mixmaster:  
>Okay Sideswipe. Prepare to be Turned INTO A DECEPTICON<p>

They Open the cell and Mixmaster Grabs Sideswipe, they then close the cell, But Sideswipe has Another Plans, Sideswipe Kicks Mixmaster in "you Know". and Stabs Long Haul, Sideswipe quickly Transforms and leaves.

Sideswipe:  
>So Long Consbutts!<p>

Long Haul:  
>GET HIM!<p>

The Constructicons Transforms and chase Sideswipe. as Jazz and the others look at the chase

Jazz:  
>Ya Think he will return for save us?<p>

Knock Out:  
>Nah<p>

as the COns chase Sideswipe

Long Haul:  
>Mixamster you Should HAD Closed the Door<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Shut up. Dumbcon. Just... lets Get HIM!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Ya will never Get Me. Im the Fastest on CYBERTRON!<p>

Long Haul:  
>i thought Blurr Was the Fastest<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Just Slow Down Autobot!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Make Me!<p>

Sideswipe Stops breifly But Accelerates At the Great Speed and the Constructicons miss Him

Mixmaster:  
>We Lost Him<p>

Long Haul:  
>You are SO SLOW!<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Just Shut up. Lets go, we have other autobots which we can turns into Decepticons<p>

They leave and return to base, Sideswipe is hiding on a cybertronian cave.

Sideswipe:  
>*Phew* Finally got rid of Them<p>

Sideswipe Walks Very Slowy into the cave

Sideswipe:  
>Wait a MINUTE...this Place Looks...Very Familiar<p>

Sideswipe Explores And Sees Something Buried on Sand and he grabs it

Sideswipe:  
>Its...its Sunstraker...gun...<p>

Sideswipe Begins to Have Flashbacks and Remembers that the Constructicons Killed Susntraker, the Constructicons were grabbing Sunstreaker as they beated him up, but then Payload arrived and killed Sunstreaker with his sword. and then they also defeated Sideswipe.

Sideswipe:  
>Oh No...i Meet Face to face with my Brother Killers and the Decepticons, IM REALLY AFRAID OF...<p>

Sideswipe Then Puts the gun back to where it was. and Sits on a rock. and begins to recap what just have happened.

Sideswipe:  
>What i have Done. i left my friends Behind and they are gonig to die with these Decepticons..What I can Do...they Killed my Brother and they can Kill me aswell. but i Dont think my friemds deserve to die Aswell...what i should do...<p>

then a ghostly voice is heard

Ghostly voice:  
>Conquer the Fear...<p>

Sideswipe is Shocked and scared

Sideswipes:  
>Who is There?!<p>

Ghostly Voice:  
>Its me!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Who?<p>

Sideswipe Looks behind him, the ghostly voice is...Sunstreaker!

Sunstreaker:  
>Its me. Bro!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Sunstreaker?!, But how?, you are dead?, How come you are Alive?<p>

Sunstreaker:  
>I live in yourself, Bro...Just Conquer your Fear at the Constructicons<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Conquer?...i Cant...I Just Cant...<p>

Sunstreaker:  
>Just Do It...At Least Once...your Friends are in Danger...Without Sacrifice, Theres No Victory.<p>

Sunstreaker Walks Away before vanishing.

Sideswipe:  
>What you Mean with..?<p>

Sunstreaker is Gone.

Sideswipe:  
>Susntreaker? Where are you? Weird...Still i Think i Should Do what my Brother Said<p>

Back to the Constructicon Base

Long Haul:  
>We Are Back Pathetic Fleshy Autobots!<p>

Jazz:  
>Wheres Sideswipe?!<p>

Knock Out:  
>YOU DIDNT KILL HIM?<p>

Mixmaster:  
>We Wont Talk...<p>

Jazz:  
>Just Shut up and Let us GO!<p>

Long Haul:  
>We Could. But we Dont want to.<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Green Autobot its your Turn, to be Back to the Decepticon Side<p>

Jazz:  
>What you mean with To be back on the Decepti..Knock out Arent you?... or...you used to be a decepticon?<p>

Knock out:  
>i...i...<p>

Jazz:  
>Dosent Matter...<p>

They Open the Gates and Grabs Knock Out and close the cell before Jazz and Gears can make a move.

Knock Out:  
>So Long Jazz...we May Kill us in the Battlefield...<p>

Jazz:  
>Good Bye Former Autobot...<p>

Just when they are about to revert Knock Out back into a Decepticon, Sideswipe Appears in Alt mode and Runs Over Mixmaster

Mixmaster:  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

And then Sideswipe Transforms and stabs the Rampage Drone no 1 and Kicks Long Haul. Long Haul is angered.

Long Haul:  
>MIXMASTER!<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Yeah yeah MIXMASTER YOU Forgot TO CLOSE THE DOOR! i Know i know.<p>

Knock out Gets up

Knock out:  
>Sideswipe. its that You?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Yes.<p>

Jazz:  
>We Thought they Killed You<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No Decepticon Can Kill Sideswipe.<p>

Sideswipe then presses a Bottom on the cell, opening it, Jazz and Gears are free.

Jazz:  
>Free!<p>

Gears:  
>Ahhh.. Freedom...i Guess you Was Right Youngster there are ways to Escape<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Now Lets go!<p>

Mixamster Closes the Door before they can leave.

Mixmaster:  
>Your to Late Autobot!<p>

Long Haul:  
>TIME TO DIE!<p>

Gears:  
>Quick. i know a ShortCut!<p>

Jazz:  
>TRANSFORM!<p>

The Constructicons are about to get them, but the autobots Run away

Mixmaster:  
>Raghh! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!<p>

Ramapage Drone:  
>GET THEM!<p>

Long Haul:  
>cONSTRUCTICONS Transform and CHASE!<p>

they Transform, they chase and Attack the Autobots on Alt Mode. after a long chase the Autobots Defeat the Constructicons.

Mixmaster:  
>We Failed...<p>

Long Haul:  
>NOT IF WE AUTO-DESTRUCT THIS PLACE!<p>

Long Haul presses an Auto-Destruct Bottom

Long Haul:  
>LETS RUN!<p>

Voice:  
>Auto Destruct in 30 Seconds<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Ya Heard that?<p>

Jazz:  
>Oh no!<p>

Voice:  
>28 Seconds<p>

gears:  
>There is the Door Lets Go!<p>

Voice:  
>25 Seconds<p>

The Stuff are Starting to Crumble and Fall, The Autobots transforms, they are nearby the escape door. but more crumble falls.

Sideswipe:  
>Look Out!<p>

Jazz:  
>Run!<p>

All the Metal and Stuff Falls on Gears, jazz and Knock Out Leave the place thru the escape door. Sideswipe looks at gears.

Gears:  
>Youngster. GO!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>No Without you<p>

Sideswipe Trys to Help to remove all the crumble on Gears.

Voice:  
>15 Seconds<p>

Gears:  
>Let me Here<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Never...<p>

Gears:  
>I Already Lived as Long as i Wanted. i Have Accepted my Fate Since they Captured Me. its Time for me to Go.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>But<p>

Gears:  
>Go Yougester. You Have Still Much to Live...<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Okay...Good Bye...<p>

Gears:  
>So Long...Sideswipe...Dont waste your life...<p>

Sideswipe Gets out of the building.

Jazz:  
>Wheres Gears?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>He Told Me To Go<p>

Knock out:  
>But we Better go Before we are turned into DUST!<p>

Voice:  
>4...3...2...1!<p>

They Run away as an Big Explosion destroys the Constructicons base, the 3 Autobots scream. the explosion then ends, all that is left is fire on the ruins of the building, as Sideswipe sadly looks at it.

Sideswipe:  
>Gears...<p>

Jazz:  
>I Cant Believe these Decepticons Can be Very Destructive<p>

Knock Out:  
>They Took a Life...an Soldier is Gone<p>

Sideswipe is obiously hurt by this loss, but tries to quickly move on.

Sideswipe:  
>Well...Lets go<p>

Later, The Constructicons Return to their destroyed base

Mixmaster:  
>Nothing is Left<p>

Long Haul:  
>Hehe, i Bet the Autobots Could Not Survive This<p>

Rampage is Searching among the remains in search of Body Parts of the dead autobots.

Rampage Drone 1:  
>Theres Nothing of the Autobots Just Found Gears remains.<p>

Long Haul:  
>Maybe theyre Remains became Dust?<p>

Rampage Drone 1:  
>Negative. i Scanned the Whole Area, theres Indication of Just one Dead Autobot. Aslo i Scanned the Whole Area and there Are Footprints of the 3 Autobots<p>

Long Haul is Enraged and Looks at Mixmaster

Mixamster:  
>What?, i did didnt did anything this time. you Built the Auto-destruct thing<p>

Long Haul:  
>I Know...Well Lets Call Some Reinforcement.<p>

Mixamster:  
>Okay..<p>

Mixamster Begins to Contact Galvatron and Zarak

Mixamster:  
>Galvatron and Zarak we have a work for you both..<p>

Meanwhile the 3 Survivors Are Driving away, Sideswipe Deeply Regrets Leaving them Behind Before

Sideswipe:  
>Jazz...Knock Out...Im Sorry..but Leaving you guys Behind...Because of me, you both Would be Working for the Decepticons Right now..<p>

Jazz:  
>Dont worry...<p>

Knock Out:  
>No Worry. You are Kinda Selfish. Angry and Desperate, But thats how you are and we Accept you for what you are. At Least you Came back for us<p>

Jazz is Shoot from behind

Jazz:  
>Ahhh!<p>

Jazz Falls over Sideswipe and Knock out

all 3:  
>ahhhh!<p>

a Cybertronian Tank Shows Up and a Scorpion

Jazz:  
>Galvatron! and Scorponok<p>

Knock out:  
>No thats Zarak. Scorponok is Grey with Brown<p>

Jazz:  
>Oh. Right<p>

The 2 cons Transforms

Gavlatron:  
>Time to!<p>

Zarak:  
>Die!<p>

Jazz prepares his weapon and shots them both and they fall from a cliff right to their deaths

Jazz: Well that was easy

Knock out then looks down and we see Galvatron and Zarak were stabebd by many spikey rocks and died.

Knock Out:  
>Well, they are dead<p>

they all walk away, sometime Later the Constructicons Arrive to the area and Look the two dead bodies. Long Haul is angered.

Long Haul:  
>Okay. NO MORE NICE PLAYING...<p>

Meanwhile

Jazz:  
>Knock Out. i Have A Question<p>

But KO doesnt responds.

Jazz:  
>Knock Out!? oh no!. Sideswipe!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What?<p>

Jazz:  
>KNOCK OUT IS GONE!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Oh No!. we Must Return to where we Left the Bodys Maybe he is there.<p>

Someone trys to Contact Sideswipe

Sideswipe:  
>what a sec someone is trying to talk to me. Hey its KNOCK OUT. Knock Out?<p>

Long Haul:  
>Hello. Sideswipe...<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What you Have done? WHERE KNOCK OUT?<p>

Long Haul:  
>If you Want your Little Green Friend Find Us where you Killed our 2 BEST SOLDIERS<p>

Jazz:  
>What?. WHAT HAPPENED?<p>

Sideswipe:  
>the Green Constructicon. They Captured Knock Out..<p>

Jazz:  
>erghhh! i Hate CONSTRUCTICONS!<p>

Knock out is Tied While Rampage Drone 1 uses his whips to Hurt Him

Knock Out:  
>OW, OW, OW, OW, OW.<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Enough!<p>

Rampage Drone no 1:  
>Come on!<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Its Enough we are using him has bait for get our Revenge on Sideswipe<p>

Rampage:  
>But we want him to be turned into a Con<p>

Long Haul:  
>Not ANYMORE!<p>

Sideswipe and Jazz Arrives

Sideswipe:  
>Free Him, Constructicons<p>

Mixmaster:  
>We Would Like to, Really We Would Like to. BUT WE WONT<p>

Sideswipe:  
>So it was a Trap<p>

Long Haul:  
>Yes.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Then Prepare to be Defeated!<p>

Mixmaster:  
>Lets end it then!<p>

They Fight. and the Constructicons Are Defeated quickly, all Constructicons Lay on the Floor While Jazz Help untie Knock Out, Sideswipe Walks neat to Long Haul

Long Haul:  
>You Win. Finish US!<p>

Sideswipe Stays There doign Nothing.

Long Haul:  
>What you Waiting For?. Kill us!<p>

Sideswipe:  
>i Would Do it. for Avenge my Brother, who you Guys Killed. But I Will not Kill you. I will Kill you But Today. I Will Give you a Second Chance.<p>

Sideswipe then looks left

Sideswipe:  
>Well, So Long.<p>

Sideswipe Transforms and leaves

Sideswipe:  
>Woooo-hoooooooo!<p>

Jazz looks at Long Haul

Jazz:  
>Dumb<p>

He leaves, then Knock out Kicks Long Haul in "You Know" and leaves.

Long Haul:  
>Arghhhhhhhhhhh! the Pain!<p>

Mixmaster.  
>He is Right. you are Dumb<p>

Long Haul:  
>JUST SHUT UP!<p> 


	8. Phase 1 Part 8: Attack on Christmas

We Have an Shot of Earth from outer Space then an close up of it

Planet: Earth, Date: December 20, 2009

On an Small City near a Desert in Nevada We See Optimus Prime laying on the Ground

Megatron:  
>Its Over Prime!<p>

Optimus:  
>No it...is not...<p>

Megatron:  
>Goodbye Prime!<p>

Before the Tyrannt Leader is able to finish off Optimus, he's shot multiple times. by Bumblebee, Longarm, the Soldiers and a F22-Raptor. with the great amount of Damage he got, he collapses to the ground. Bumblebee takes the chance to give Optimus the Allspark, but quickly Megatron reawakes and jumps in an attempt to steal the cube. but Optimus puts the Allspark in his fits, His hand begins to Glow and Punches his fit into Megatron Chest, overpowering Megatron with the power of the Allspark, ending the life of the Tyrannt leader. and the Cube is reduced to few shards.

Location: The Nemesis

The Relic/Fallen Feels Megatron Death and the destruction of the Allspark.

Fallen:  
>Megatron...HAS FALLEN...<p>

Fallen then yells in anger.

Fallen:  
>Jetblade! COME HERE!<p>

Location: Nevada

Few Minutes Later on Earth, the Soldiers and The Autobots are Cleaning the Whole Mess Caused by the fight. Longarm is Driving, Holding Barricade Body with his Hook, Optimus prime is looking at the body of Megatron.

Optimus Prime:  
>Im Sorry, but you gave me no Choice.<p>

Prime Then grabs and Moves Megatron arm and Put its on his Chest for Cover the Hole on his Chest, Rollbar passes by for talk to Prime

Rollbar:  
>Prime<p>

Prime:  
>so Could you revive them?<p>

Rollbar:  
>Im Sorry, Prime. But its Impossible, i Tried Everything, i have Repaired Both jazz and ironhide and tried to Re-activate their spark, sprigner Spark was drained. so it was Impossible to repair him. i cannot bring them back to life. they're gone...<p>

Prime:  
>But why not you<p>

Rolblar:  
>Im Sorry. Prime But i tried everything i could, theyare dead, Im So Sorry<p>

Prime gets Sad due to this and looks Down

Rollbar:  
>im sorry. Now let me see if i can repair bee voice processor.<p>

Peter burns passes by

Peter Burns:  
>Im Sorry, Prime. but at least they're in a better place. ... Right?<p>

Prime looks up

Prime:  
>Yes. May theyre sparks join the greatest of Cybertron's.<p>

meanwhile, Rollbar is repairing Bumblebee vocal proccesors

Rollbar:  
>Now talk Bee<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Checking, Checking do this work?, WOOHOOO!, thank you Rollbar. In just in case this happens to me again. How you did it?<p>

Rollbar:  
>i dont know i just did it.<p>

Bumblebee:  
>oh well.<p>

Rolblar:  
>Be carefull, bee unless you want to be muted again.<p>

Rollbar leaves, meanwhile Bumblebee checks some buildings which have some signs that says Happy christmas, and it have trees, Anything that have to do with Xmas, Bee is Confused, Bee looks at Epps.

Bumblebee:  
>Human!, come here i have a Question<p>

Epps:  
>what it is?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>What is this Christmas Thing?<p>

Epps:  
>Oh its a Worldwide Holiday<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Holiday?<p>

Epps:  
>yes in Christmas. We Spend time with Friends and Family, We Aslo gives Presents to Each others. its every december 25 of the Year. aslo we celebrate Christmas for the birth fo Jesus<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Who is Jesus?<p>

Epps:  
>its an Guy Who is Mentioend on the bible<p>

Bumblebee:  
>What is a bible?<p>

Epps:  
>its an Book<p>

Bumblebee:  
>what is a Book?<p>

Epps:  
>Just Check the internet or Something<p>

Bumblebee:  
>WHat is a Internet<p>

Epps:  
>ARGHHH!<p>

Knock out is scanning the dead bodies of the Decepticons for see if the cons are Dead.

Knock out:  
>No Life Sings. Thank Primus.<p>

Sideswipe shows Up

Knock out:  
>Did you Found Sideways and Starscream<p>

Sideswipe.  
>Nope. but i hope They had Left the Planet..<p>

Knock out:  
>me too.<p>

Sidesiwpe:  
>Oh. i Took the Shards off Megs Give it to Someone<p>

Sideswipes then hands over the Shards to KO.

Knock out:  
>Okay<p>

Lennox is Walking

Knock out:  
>Human.<p>

Lennox:  
>What?<p>

Knock out:  
>take care of these shards<p>

KO then hands over the Shards to Lennox

Lennox:  
>um Okay..<p>

Prime Transforms into Truck mode, carrying the Bodies of cons on his back

Prime:  
>Autobots...lets roll...<p>

Later the Autobots and soldiers go to the place where Dirt Boss died, Longarm Picks Dirt boss body, later the autobots and Soldiers head to the place where the Rampage drone died. The Bots Pick up the body of the Rampage Drone. as Optimus notices something.

Prime:  
>Weird...<p>

Rollbar:  
>Whats Weird<p>

Prime:  
>Is That Bonecrusher Should Be Dead, I Killed Him. But his Body is Nonwhere Here<p>

Rollbar:  
>Mmmmm..Well Whereever he is, he may not bug us, now that they Leaderless<p>

Prime:  
>Maybe. So, Our Job is Now Done.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>But what we Should Do with these Dead Cons?<p>

Peter Burns:  
>Dunno. mmmmmmm<p>

Robert Epps:  
>i Suggest Why not throw them to the ocean for get rid of Them<p>

Prime:  
>i Dont Know... i will think about it,<p>

Burns:  
>Okay<p>

Prime:  
>So..Soldiers..it was an plesure to Work with Ya.<p>

Lennox:  
>So Are you guys Returning to Space<p>

Prime:  
>No..We Can, But No..<p>

Burns:  
>Why?<p>

Prime:  
>Our Planet is Half Dead. The Allsaprk was Our Only Hope for Restore it. But i had to Sacrifice it For Destroy Megatron and his Desire for it.<p>

Epps:  
>so you Guys are going to Stay Here?<p>

Prime:  
>Affirmative...Not All Decepticons Were Destroyed...and With The Decepticons Second in Command Starscream still At Large. Who Knows Maybe He Would Come back for Revenge Sometime...and because of that we will Rather Stay for Protect your Planet<p>

Bumblebee:  
>But Prime.. We Need an Base For stay and use it for track Cons<p>

Prime:  
>i Know...<p>

Lennox:  
>Um...On California, i Heard of an Old Base. it was used by the Californian military as a some sort of weapon storage, but they dont use it anymore. i have visited that place before, it may be usefull for ya.<p>

Bumblebee:  
>But Where is this so called California?<p>

Prime:  
>I Know Where it is. thats the first place on where i searched the allspark, before coming here<p>

Epps:  
>so if you guys want you can use the base for track the cons and Such, it may need some modifications<p>

Prime:  
>thanks...i hope we see Someday soon<p>

the Autobots Leave and drive away to their new base

Lennox:  
>oh crap...why we didnt asked for a ride, epps and i live on California!.<p>

Epps:  
>Boy. Now We Need Find cars and ask for an Ride<p>

Lennox:  
>Yes. Oh Wait!<p>

Epps:  
>What?<p>

Lennox:  
>i forgot to give the bots their Shards<p>

Epps:  
>Boy...<p>

Lennox:  
>aw Well. i will give it to them Later ocne we return to California.<p>

Epps:  
>so what ya doing this Week?<p>

Lennox:  
>Meh. i have to take care of my Newphew Jackson for Christmas.<p>

Epps:  
>the son of your sister Uh?<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah...<p>

Epps:  
>Man what a day, Nevada Militaries, contacted the California military and sent us to train some new soldiers and in a break, a robotic scorpion shows up and then we are fighting giant alien robots<p>

Since they are on an Desert, Scorponok Is Spying them and Sees the Shards, but Decides to wait till More Cons comes before doing an Attack.

Location: California

the autobots Arrives to their New Base.

Sideswipe:  
>Looks Old.<p>

Rollbar:  
>Who Care, Lets Enter<p>

the Autobots Enters the base

Optimus:  
>This is an Nice Place for Sure<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Meh, Theres nothing interesting here.<p>

Sideswipe thens ees an Box Full of Guns

Sideswipe:  
>GUNS!<p>

Sideswipe checks them

Sideswipe:  
>its a PARADISE!<p>

Sideswipe Grabs one of them and see sees something written on it

Sideswipe:  
>mmmm whats this?, Made... by... Stark... Industries, Who ever this stark guy is, I MUST MEET HIM!<p>

Optimus then sees a huge computer screen

Optimus:  
>Wow an Really Big computer Screen...mmmmm<p>

Rollbar:  
>What are you Thinking Sir?<p>

Optimus:  
>im Planning on using that for sent an Message to Some Autobots, i would Like to use it just for Contact an Autobot<p>

Rollbar:  
>But You Can Send an Message. Without the Need of this Thing<p>

Optimus:  
>i Know But i would Like to use it just for Contact an Autobot At Least Once<p>

Rollbar:  
>Well Im an Medic, but im an Expert hacker so i can hack the big computer so you can Speak to an autobot in cybertron<p>

Meanwhile Bumblebee Walks, confused.

Bumblebee:  
>Christmas?...<p>

Later that day at Lennox House, Lennox Puts the Shards in a Bag. His Newphew Jackson See him putting the shards in the bag.

jack:  
>Uncle whats that?<p>

Lennox:  
>Um What?<p>

Jack:  
>that in the bag, i saw you put Something<p>

Lennox:  
>its Military Secret<p>

Jack:  
>Okay?<p>

Jack Walks away

Later on the Autobots new base, Optimus is Working on the giant Computer

Optimus:  
>Anybody From the Planet Cybertron, This Is Optimus Prime. Any Contact?<p>

No Respond

Optimus:  
>Anybody?<p>

then an Vocie is Heard

Striker:  
>This is Striker<p>

Optimus:  
>Hello Striker, This is Optimus Prime<p>

Striker:  
>Hello, Optimus!, Why you Havent Returned here?<p>

Optimus:  
>The Allspark is Destroyed...<p>

Striker:  
>WHAT?!<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes...Now we Cant Restore Cybertron, the Planet is Doomed to Became an Dead Planet. very Soon...Anyway, Would you Like To Join my team on earth?<p>

Striker:  
>Sure, Why Not?, i will be there soon.<p>

Meanwhile, Bumblebee Is Still Thinking of Christmas

Bumblebee:  
>mmmmm i really Want to celebrate this Christmas at least Once.. But i dont Know How to celebrate it. mmmmm, i know im gonig to spy humans and check WHAT THEY DO!<p>

Bumblebee Walks to Prime

Bumblebee:  
>Um. Optimus im gonig Out<p>

Optimus:  
>Okay, Bumblebee, But Be carefull, Remember there are some Decepticosn Still At large<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Okay, See you later<p>

Bee Transformers and Leaves

Bumblebee (Narrating):  
>For The Next Few Days i have been Spying Humans, Seeing their Houses, what they do, before christmas and such<p>

for last Bee goes to an Wal-mart and Sees a Human Buying a Tree, the Human Drives Away

Bumblebee:  
>So What They Do is They Buy Presents For Their Friends and Family, Decorate their "bases", and Buy a Tree, Good. Now i know what to Do!<p>

Bumblebee Transforms to Robot And Leaves But He is not Aware that an Camera Have just Recorded Him

Bumblebee:  
>Oh Wait...i must remain hidden!<p>

Bumblebee Transforms back to Camaro

Date: December 22, 2009

days have passed, in the Autobots new base Striker haev arrived, knock out then walks to prime

Knock Out:  
>Optimus, Where is Bumblebee? We Havent Seen him in 2 Days!<p>

Optimus:  
>i Dont know<p>

Knock out:  
>What if something terrible happened to Him?<p>

Optimus:  
>mmmmmmmmmmm. Your Right, Lets Search For our Friend<p>

the Autobots Transforms and Leaves, 3 Minutes after they left Bumblebee returned to the base, but the other autobots are Gone

Bumblebee:  
>Um Anybody here?<p>

Bumblebee Transforms to robot mode.

Bumblebee:  
>Well Lets See if i can Decorate the Base For this Holidays!<p>

Meanwhile in a city on California theres Fire and Destruction and We See Some Decepticons Destroying it, Meanwhile at Lennox House, Lennox is reading a Newspaper that Reads TONY STARK RESCUED FROM Afghanistan

Lennox:  
>So Stark has Been freed!, Thats Good! Im glad he is fine.<p>

Epps Knocks the door and Lennox goes to awnser it

Lennox:  
>Epps, Whatsup?<p>

Epps:  
>Nothing, But We most Go To The City<p>

Lennox:  
>Um why?<p>

Epps:  
>Decepticons have returned! they are attacking in a city here in California, thats why we most go to the city!<p>

Jackson is hearing this

Lennox:  
>Oh My, Good thing peter burns is here visiting some relatives, lets get him for help us in this thing and then Tell the Autobots About this!<p>

they leave, Jackson is Confused, but Leaves as Well and follows them, Lennox and his Team Arrives to the Autobot Base, but theres nothing inside.

Lennox:  
>Um...i think the Are already fighting, Oh well lets pick some weapons and help them!<p>

the soldiers picks some guns, some vehicles, then they all leave, Once they have left, jackson enters the base to see whats inside the base, as he enters the base, Bumblebee returns with a Big tree since he doesnt haev things for decorate and Decides to Have a tree at Least, Bee Sees Jackson and put the tree down

Bumblebee:  
>Um..Hello Little Human!<p>

Jackson:  
>What who<p>

Jackson turns and sees bee

Jackson:  
>Oh Holy GOSH!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Who are you?<p>

Jackson:  
>Ja...jackson<p>

Bumblebee.  
>Jackson...Im Bumblebee<p>

Jackson:  
>What are you?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>im a autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Aslo known as Autobots, which is the same name of my faction<p>

Jackson:  
>Autobots...So what is a Decepticon?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Decepticons!?, Why you Ask?<p>

Jackson:  
>i heard my Uncle and his friend robert epps talknig of Decepticons atttacking here...<p>

Bee quickly leaves the base for help the team. leaving Jackson behind.

Jackson:  
>and the good ol me stays alone...i will go back home<p>

in a city of California we see the Decepticons Cause havoc and Destruction, The Autobots Are Already Fighting the Decepticons, alongside the Soldiers Arrives, Bumblebee Later Arrives and sees Tankor

Bumblebee:  
>Hey Deceptichomp!<p>

Tankor:  
>erghh Who are you?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Bumblebee and you are DUST!<p>

Tankor:  
>Die then!<p>

The two Fight, but Bumblebee is Defeated, Tankor is About to Kill Bee Until Optimus Shots Him!

Bumblebee:  
>Thanks Prime<p>

Meanwhile we See the autobots and alot of Decepticons fighting, Knock out is fighting a Decepticon, but needs help.

Knock Out:  
>Striker, i need a Little Help here!<p>

Striker.  
>Of Course you Need!<p>

Strikers Grabs his energy chucks and Instead of Helping Knock out, he Begins to choke Knock out

Knock out:  
>ack! what are you doing<p>

Striker:  
>Eliminate the threat!<p>

Knock out:  
>are you a decepticons, arent you?<p>

Striker:  
>of course!<p>

Bumblebee See Striker

Bumblebee:  
>HEY!<p>

he Shots At Striker, who falls to the ground.

Bumblebee.  
>What you think your Doing?<p>

Striker remains in the ground and since knock out have Striker energy chucks, He Decides to kill Striker, then he puts the energy chucks over striker neck

Striker:  
>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

and Breaks Striker Neck, Killing him

Bumblebee:  
>you Killed him<p>

Knock out:  
>yep<p>

Bumblebee:  
>but why in a decepticon-ish way?<p>

Knock out:  
>i...i dont Know!<p>

Meanwhile Jetblade and Prime are Fighting

Jetblade:  
>Give me the Allspark Shard OPTIMUS!<p>

Optimus:  
>Never!<p>

Jetblade.  
>or i will kill the 2 humans that have them!<p>

Optimus:  
>what are you talking about? we have them!<p>

Sideswipe then drives by, transforms and Stabs Jetblade

Jetblade:  
>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Jetblade falls to the Ground

Jetblade:  
>Optimus...the...war...is...not...over...we..will...get...the..shards from the 2...humans...and...reviv...*dies*<p>

Lennox:  
>Another Human? Who is That Human?<p>

Optimus.  
>I dont know<p>

Lennox.  
>im one of them...<p>

Optimus:  
>what?<p>

Lennox:  
>i have one of the shards i forgot to gave them to you<p>

Optimus:  
>so if you are the one of the Humans who is the OTHER HUMAN?<p>

all Surviving Decepticons Retreat

Lennox:  
>i will give you the Shards After Christmas Optimus<p>

Optimus:  
>Okay Major...<p>

Optimus turns into Bumblebee

Optimus:  
>Bumblebee were you have been these 2 days we got worried!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Im sorry Optimus...but i wanted to know more of this Christmas thing, i think i took More Longer Heh<p>

Optimus:  
>Oh...well if you are interested in christmas then we shall Celebrate Christmas like The Humans Do<p>

Date: January 15, 2010

Bumblebee Returns With a new Form, an 2010 Camaro.

Bumblebee:  
>Whatsup?<p>

Rollbar:  
>Bumblebee!, A New form?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Yes i went for some car shooping!<p>

Knock out:  
>you Picked a Kick-ass Form!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Thanks!, Now let me pass, Prime needs to talk to Me!<p>

Bumblebee Drives to Prime

Bumblebee:  
>What you want optimus?<p>

Optimus:  
>Jetblade was right, a human have the shard, i remembered seeing a shard falling in a backpack on our first mission on this planet i found the Location of the Human that the otehr shard. i Wonder if you would Like to go to find this Human!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Of Course!, wheres the Human?<p>

Optimus:  
>Malibu, California<p>

Bumblebee:  
>that near<p>

Optimus:  
>i will Go with you<p>

Bumblebee:  
>No thanks prime, i want to Do This all Myself, No worry Optimus i have never failed you and i dont plan to fail!<p>

Optimus:  
>Okay, So be Carefull Bumblebee!, If you need our Help Contact us!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>i will!<p>

Bumblebee Drives Away

Optimus:  
>Be carefull Bumblebee...<p>

Rollbar:  
>Optimus you Look Worried<p>

Optimus:  
>im worried, Something Tells Me that Our Battle is Not Over and that Soon or Later, The Decepticons will Make their Return and Evil will Rise again<p>

In Space we See Soundwave on earth's orbit.


	9. Phase 1 Part 9: Starscream

Location: California, Date: December 22, 2009

Starscream Returns to Earth. and goes to the Base on Florida where the autobots currently Lives. Starscream have no idea they live there, he's just checking Earth and some of its locations

Starscream:  
>No Autobots in this area. heh i think they are Currenly Fighting the Decepticons that fallen Just Sent. Oh Well.<p>

Starscream Finds Megs and the other dead cons bodies, while checking outside, Starscream grins as seeing his former leader, lifeless..

Starscream:  
>Megatron. How are Ya?. Dead i See uh. Well...What Times we had uh?...You Always Telling me i WOuld Never be Leader. that im Weak uh?. Remember that?. Well you was Wrong. i SURVIVED, you Died. Who is the WEAK Uh? You! IM THE Strongest! You are not a Worthy Leader!<p>

Starscream Grabs Meagtron body and Smashes it on the Wall and throws it to the Floor, Screamer puts his feet on megs Chest.

Starscream:  
>if you were alive you would tell me that i Failed you. Wrong, i DID NOT FAILED YOU, YOU FAILED US...Megatron.<p>

Starscream kicks Megatron body.

Starscream: If i Were you i Would had Killed Prime and Won the War on my FIRST DAY OF LEADERSHIP!

Starscream Again grabs the Body and Tosses it very Hard, Scream Kicks Megs again, Screamer Transforms and Leaves Earth

Location: The Nemesis

Starscream arrives to the Nemesis, he transforms to robot mode and bows to the Fallen.

Starscream:  
>MASTER, IM BACK! with Horrible News<p>

Fallen:  
>I KNOW..i felt his dead<p>

Starscream:  
>Then i can be Leader Now?<p>

Fallen:  
>NO!<p>

Starscream:  
>But...but he is Dead!<p>

Fallen:  
>Still No. you are not someone Worthy<p>

Starscream:  
>I AM!. if you could give me day i would prove it<p>

Fallen:  
>Never...Just go to earth and assist the decepticons to retrivie the Shards<p>

Starscream:  
>I DO NOT CARE OF USELESS SHARD. the Allspark is Destroyed, the Shard are Useless<p>

Fallen:  
>No. i Know the shard are Still Powerfull even if the allsaprk is Destroyed<p>

Starscream:  
>Blah. Blah. they're Useless i Could Build a new Allspark<p>

Fallen:  
>Its Impossible, Skyquake is the only one who knows how to rebuild it, he was the one who chased the Allspark, he while chasing it, found me and reported me of the launch, he told he knows what could rebuild the cube, just in case something happened, with the use of some mytical Asgardian cube. which is belivied to be on Earth i tried to control one of the insects Many years ago, so one of his allies could find it, but this insect never got any info if the cube was found.<p>

Starscream:  
>Still i can do it!<p>

Fallen:  
>NO STASRCREAM. IF I SAY NO. THEN NO!<p>

Starscream:  
>ARGHHHHHH!<p>

Starscream Angrly Transforms and Leaves the Nemesis

Fallen:  
>Soundwave. i need you on the nemesis now!<p>

Soundwave *Radio*:  
>Affirmative Fallen.<p>

Location: Cybertron

Blackarachnia is Walking by, then she looks up and Sees Starscream

Blackarachnia:  
>Commander Starscream! its that You<p>

Starscream:  
>ITS LORD STARSCREAM<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Lord?! Where Megatron?<p>

Starscream:  
>Dead!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>I see. so are the others aswell?<p>

Starscream:  
>Yes..<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>so Fallen Allowed you to lead us?<p>

Starscream: No..BUT I WILL TAKE COMMAND ANYWAY!

Blackarachnia:  
>You Look the Same. but your Vehicle looks Diffrent. are earth Vehicles are Similar to Ours?<p>

Starscream:  
>Similar, Yes. Superior Hardly. While. the overall Structures of their Vehicles are weak. our adaptive abilities allow us to not be limited to them. we can and Should rule that Planet<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>So Whats your First Order My Lord?<p>

Starscream:  
>Build a new Allspark<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>WHAT?!. thats Impossible!<p>

Starscream tired of hearing this Punches blackarachnia

Blackarachnia:  
>ahh!<p>

Starscreams Grabs her neck

Starscream:  
>i know it my "daughter". But there must be a way to do it, then I COULD CONQUER CYBERTRON!<p>

Starscrema frees blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia: *cough*, i Know *Cough* Someone who knows alot of the allspark. He May Help you.

Starscream:  
>WHo it is.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>it is Lockdown<p>

Starscream:  
>Him...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>if Someone knows more of the allspark is him and if he gives you all the info maybe you could work a new Allspark<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay... Oh Before i Leave. i Can trust you?.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Yes. i may be a parnter of the now belivied dead Soundwave. But you raised Me<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay. i Promote you to be my Right Hand Women<p>

Blakcarachnia:  
>you are Promoting me to Second in Command?<p>

Starscream:  
>Affrimative, Well i have to go<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>STarscream, Wait!<p>

Starscream:  
>What you want now?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Lockdown Hides Very Well and we do not know his Status or where he Hides.<p>

Starscream:  
>mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i Could. You Know Search Him. i am Very Perfect for Find Cybertronians.<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay...But Bring a Team for Help ya. and Be aware of Autobots<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Okay<p>

Starscream:  
>you Search Him. i Will Start My Leadership. Now Go!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>as you Command.<p>

She Leaves, some minutes Later on another location. A Door Opens

Lugnut:  
>Starscream has Returned!<p>

Wildrider:  
>Starscream Only?<p>

Lugnut:  
>Yes<p>

Wildrider:  
>Wheres Megatron?<p>

Starscream shows up.

Starscream:  
>Dead!...Its What he Derseved...Him Dead is the Best Thing for our Race<p>

Lugnut:  
>Are you the Only Survivor?<p>

Starscream:  
>No. Sideways, Dead End, Scorponok and Bonecrusher are Still Alive.<p>

Wildrider:  
>Starscream why you<p>

Starscream punches wildrider

Starscream:  
>You Shall Call me LORD Starscream! from now and on!<p>

Lugnut:  
>Lord?...<p>

Starscream:  
>Megs is Dead. So Someone has to Lead the Decepticons<p>

Lugnut:  
>True...Whats you First Order?<p>

Starscream:  
>Build A NEW ALLSPARK<p>

Wildrider:  
>But its! *Stasrcream angrly grabs him* oh no nonononono<p>

Starscream throws Wildrider to a Cliff

Wildrider:  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh!<p>

Starscream and Lugnut Look Down has Wildrider Fall and hits the ground.

Starscream:  
>Before you say Something i KNOW ITS Impossible, but blackarachnia told me that lockdown have Alot of info on the Allspark, and Maybe if use all the info he has, we Could build a new One!<p>

Lugnut:  
>Okay<p>

Starscream:  
>So you and the other start building a Replica, but once i had all the Info We Need for the Allspark...Cybertron will be Mine..Inform the Rest of the cons about my Plan.<p>

Meanwhile, Lockdown is Driving, Dinobot, Ravage and Blackarachnia are Chasing him currently they are hidden from him.

Ravage:  
>roar...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>shhh!, Quiet Ravage.<p>

Dinobot:  
>Why Quiet?!<p>

Lockdown hears them, but they hide before he can see them, Lockdown looks Around, but theres nothing

Lockdown:  
>mmmmmmmm<p>

lockdown leaves

Blackarachnia Angrly Slaps Dinobot on his head

Dinobot:  
>Ow!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Just QUIET!<p>

Dinobot:  
>Okay okay...*sigh* Why we have to do this. Soundwave is our Master. not Starscream.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>*Sigh*. When you will Accept the Fact that Soundwave is Gone and May Not Return?.<p>

Dinobot:  
>Never, Something tells me that he is Alive<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>What ya Say!. Now Ravage go to the left. lockdown heading there<p>

Ravage Obeys and go

Blackarachnia:  
>Dinobot you Ambush Him along Ravage<p>

Dinobot:  
>Well okay...<p>

Lockdown is still Driving. Ravage Shows up

Ravage:  
>Roar!<p>

Lockdown:  
>Woah!.<p>

Lockdown knows he is being attacked, so he accelerates quickly and hits ravage

Ravage:  
>Ro-ro-ugh<p>

Lockdown Transforms and Looks Around

Lockdown:  
>mmmmm...<p>

Dinobot attacks him.

Dinobot:  
>Lockdown!<p>

Lockdown punches Him

Dinobot:  
>Ugh...<p>

Lockdown:  
>What You Want? Dinobot?<p>

Lockdown prepares his hooks for Kill him. However Blackararachnia sees him from the top o af cybertronian Building and jumps.

Blackarachnia:  
>Lockdown!<p>

Lockdown looks Up

Lockdown:  
>uh?<p>

Blackarachnia gets closer to him, but Lockdown Punches Her

Blackarachnia:  
>Ugh...<p>

Lockdown:  
>Listen. what you want from me?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>we...we<p>

Lockdown:  
>Awnser me unless you want to die<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>We..Need..your..help<p>

Lockdown:  
>My Help?..What It is?<p>

Blackarachnia transforms into robot

Lockdown:  
>What Kind of Help?<p>

the Decepticons and Lockdown are Unaware that an blue female Autobot is Spying them.

Blackarachnia:  
>Listen. Starscream Returned to cybertron. Megatron died and the allspark has been destroyed. So Starscream Plans to Build a new Allspark. But we need all the Info you know for Rebuild it<p>

Lockdown:  
>mmmmmm...Any Reward?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i..dont think so..<p>

Lockdown:  
>Then Forget it<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Wait!<p>

Lockdown:  
>im wasting time!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Help us and we may think of a reward on the way<p>

Lockdown:  
>Okay...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Come with us<p>

they Transforms leaving the injured dinobot and ravage behind

Dinobot:  
>i Hate...Lockdown...and the Pain<p>

The Autobot who was Spying them, is Chromia

Chromia:  
>Starscream...Back?. Oh No, nightbeat was Right!<p>

Meanwhile, Wildrider lays on the ground a bit damanged, after Starscream threw him off

Wildrider:  
>Must...Kill<p>

Wildrider gets up.

Wildrider:  
>Starscream...Cant be Leader...I Belivie He Killed Meagtron...He Must Die..He Must be Punished by this Crime!<p>

Location: TRYPTICON

Thrust:  
>Drones. Secure the Ship and Prepare for Lord Starscream Arrival And you 2 Tend to Anything that Lugnut May Need<p>

Overcast:  
>Hey, Who are you to be giving us Orders<p>

a Door Opens

Thrust:  
>Both of you. Shut Up, I Think were all About to get our Orders<p>

Overcast:  
>Huh?<p>

Thrust:  
>Lord Starscream?<p>

Lugnut:  
>Decepticons. Fall in<p>

Thrust:  
>Construction has Begun at the Temple at Simfur<p>

Starscream:  
>Excellent Thrust. Any Opposition? Autobot.. Or Otherwise<p>

Thrust:  
>At First, Yes my Lord. But those efforts have been addressed and have since resided<p>

Overcast:  
>Still How are you going to make a new?<p>

Starscream:  
>SHUT UP. OVERCAST!, i Already Been asked this So Many Times. LOCKDOWN IS OUR AWNSER FOR THE NEW ALLSPARK. NOW SHUT UP. AND STOP ASKING ME HOW I WILL DO THE NEW ALLSAPRK OR OTHERWISE SOMEONE IS DEAD. Now Leave i need a Little Time Alone<p>

Starscream Enters on the Building, where Megs Lived

Starscream:  
>its Been Cycles Since ive Been here. you Thought That i Served You. Megatron, But i Am Unlike the Blind Fools You Aligned Yourself With. I Served the Decepticons Cause, Mighty Megatron. NOT ITS MASTER. Your Rule is Now Over. Soon All on this Planet Shall Awnser to Me. Soon. They Will Bow Before Me. the Decepticons army Will Finish What you Never Could. Megatron. We Shall Grow Stronger Than Ever. under my Rule We Shall be Invicible<p>

Starscreams then gets out and walks closer to an Statue of Megs

Starscream:  
>those who swore their allegiance to you. did so out of fear. i merely wanted to be on the winning team now others will have that same choice. i have the power now to rule the Planet. in time i will be both feared and respected and you will be a Memory!<p>

Starscream blows up Megs Statue. Starscream then slowly begins to love his new form. he feels he was wrong about he told BA early about the Earth vehicles.

Starscream:  
>again i marvel at the newfound strength that this earth form gives me perhaps in time. i shall allow my seekers to adopt the same stucture then Again. i WONT.<p>

Overcast Calls

Overcast:  
>Lord Starscream are you Alright sir?. We heard an Explosion<p>

Starscream:  
>Yes Dreadwing Im Fine i was Just Making Some Renovations.<p>

Overcast:  
>Okay. Overcast Off<p>

Starscream then calls for Lugnut

Starscream:  
>Lugnut what is your Status?<p>

Lugnut:  
>Were Progressing on Schedule My Lord<p>

Starscream:  
>Perfect Continue with you Tremendous Efforts...All of you!<p>

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia and Lockdown are near to trypticon

Lockdown:  
>are you sure He is Here?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i Think. Lets go<p>

On Starscream base, Thrust Enters

Thrust:  
>Lord<p>

Starscream:  
>What My Fellow Seeker?<p>

Thrust:  
>Blackarachnia is Here and She Came with an Green and Black Skipy cybertronian that WE NEVER SAW Before<p>

Starscream:  
>thats Lockdown, you Sparkless brain! he works for us, he always have, but he considers himself a rogue decepticon<p>

Thrust:  
>i should let them Pass?<p>

Starscream:  
>Of Course!<p>

thrust opens the door

Blackarachnia:  
>Hello, Starscream<p>

Starscream:  
>Yeah yeah<p>

Lockdown:  
>So you want all i know of the allspark. for rebuild it?<p>

Starscream:  
>yes<p>

Lockdown:  
>Okay but i will tell you<p>

Starscream:  
>Shut up.<p>

Lockdown:  
>You want my Info or what?<p>

Starscream:  
>Yes. Just Come on and tell me<p>

Lockdown:  
>okay. as long you give me an reward<p>

Starscream:  
>if my allspark works i will give you an reward<p>

they walk away, Blackarachnia stays there alone but heards a noise outside

Blackarachnia:  
>What the<p>

Outside, blackarachnia transforms to her spider mode and sees an green cybertronian Car

Blackarachnia:  
>mmmmm...<p>

she Follows the car

blackarachnia:  
>Slow down!<p>

Hound:  
>Make me!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>SLOW DOWN!<p>

Hound:  
>Nop!<p>

Ravage appears out of the nonwehre

Ravage:  
>Roar!<p>

Hound:  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

ravage jumps and attacks Hound and injuring the autobot, blackarachnia transforms to robot mode and Stabs hound multiple times

Hound:  
>ugh ugh ugh! whyyyyyyyyy?<p>

blackarachnia:  
>Listen. Autobot what you doing here?<p>

Hound:  
>Nothing.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>of Course. yeah yeah..tell me our i will kill you slowy and painfully<p>

Hound:  
>Okay okay...i was Just Sent to Arrest Starscream..but i made that nosie and i ran away..bad Desicion...ugh...now if you please...kill me<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>No i will let Starscream to take care of that<p>

they enter Starscream base, with Blackarchnia holding hound

Blackarachnia:  
>Starscream we have an Autobot here. HOUND!<p>

Starscream:  
>Hound eh?. Long time We Dont see? How's the rest of the Elite Guard?<p>

Hound:  
>ugh..ugh<p>

Starscream Kicks very hard hound

Hound:  
>ugh...<p>

Starscream prepares to blast Him

Lockdown:  
>WAIT!<p>

Starscream:  
>What now?<p>

Lockdown:  
>there was a myth that said if the cybertronians could not find an Planet with an star they instead sacrificed some of our race for restore the allsaprk energy and energon, the myth was never tested in current times, but if its true it could work<p>

Starscream:  
>Interesting...<p>

Lockdown:  
>still the Sun have more power.<p>

Starscream:  
>but we dont know where our harvesters are. we know theres one on earth but we dont know its location. so Yeah Lockdown and my creations. go and Find More Autobots for Power our NEW ALLSPARK!<p>

Date: January 12, 2010

Hound is attached with cuffins to the new allspark, Meanwhile overcast Hunts down Beachcomber, beachcomber hides but overcast appears out of the nonwehre

Overcast:  
>going somewhere?.<p>

beachcomber goes offline

Overcast:  
>i have another Test Subject for you. Lord<p>

Starscream:  
>excellent work overcast you done well in my absense. Take Him to the site at Once were almost ready to begin<p>

Starscream walks

Starscream (Narrating):  
>Its been Nearly a Quartex and Yet Some still Oppose Me. I Wonder if they Realize the Good That i Shall Bring Them? No More Factions No More Needless Sacrifices Made for Obtuse Leadership No More Conflicts That Yield Absolutely Nothing for the Victor Time and Time again. Instead a New Start A Fresh Beginning for our Dying Planet United Under my Rule!, We Will Rise From our Self-Made Ashes to be a Proud Species Again. Once our Planet has Been restored...Others Will Witness our Power And Cybertrons War Criminals Will be Punished! This Planet has Waited for a Leader Like Me to Restore Her Power, her Glory. And her Strenght. I Shall be Her Champion Let All Who Wish to Serve Me Do So Without Hesitation and Let Those who Stand To Oppose Me Well Let Them Try<p>

Later, an Bunch of Decepticons are watching over the Captured autobots for the new allspark, hound is still attached to the allspark

Hound:  
>Look, Decepticon. Why Not You Find a Planet and Destroy its SUN?<p>

Lugnut:  
>No!, we are Busy with Other Things<p>

Hound:  
>Like What Fatcon?<p>

Lugnut:  
>FATCON? ARGHHH!<p>

Overcast:  
>Calm down calm down...<p>

Starscream along his "Creations" Arrives

Blackarachnia:  
>Out of the Way<p>

BA Pushes an Decepticon away.

Starscream:  
>Where is Cyclonus?!, He Was to Have the Generator Here Already!<p>

Overcast:  
>Hes on his way my Lord<p>

Beachcomber:  
>Starscream Please Let us Go, i Beg of you<p>

Starscream:  
>You Shall Adress Me has Lord Starscream OR YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!<p>

Beachcomber:  
>Y-yes Lord Starscream!<p>

Starscream gets more closer to Beachcomber

Beachcomber:  
>Please Dont!<p>

Sideburn:  
>Lord Starscream Please Listen to Me. You Are a PowerFul Leader and you Have Returned Cybertron Most Prized Asset, We Can See That But Please Do the Honorable Thinf and Let us Go We Have Nothing Left to Offer you<p>

Starscream:  
>HONOR?! prime Had No Such Thing When He Ordered The Allspark To be Launched to Space and His Crew to their Deaths?, Now Its your and the others turn.<p>

Sideburn:  
>No!, WAIT COME BACK!<p>

Starscream:  
>Shut Up. Unless you want to be dead Right NOW<p>

Lugnut:  
>Lord Starscream, Cyclonus Has Arrived<p>

Cyclonus arrive holding a massive generator on his shoulder which will drain the life force of the prisioners for the new allspark

Cyclonus:  
>Im Sorry For Being Late, My Lord. the Drones werent of Much Help to Us. And Some of Us Arent Quite Cut Out for Actual Hard Work<p>

Smolder:  
>Hey, Im Not Built For That Kind of Work, If Its Heavy Lifting That You Want me to do Then i Need an Upgrade or a Thank You Or More<p>

Starscrema had Enough of Smodler

Starscream:  
>RAAARRRRGH!<p>

Starscrem Kicks Smolder on his Neck, Smolder tries to talk but theres nothing.

Starscream:  
>Aww it Appears you Have Damaged your Vocal Processor Your Disrespectful Comments May No Longer be Heard Let Him Join the Others For Even Without a voice He Still Has Much to OFFER, Now that Smolder Has Volunteered We Have Enought Subjects to Begin The Final Phase Gather Our Forces All Shall Hear of my Plans for the Future And All Shall Bear Witness To my Power for my Next Action Will Change Our Histroy Forever!<p>

Screamer Walks Away

Starscream:  
>Need to Change My Look. For my Reign!<p>

Later

Starscream (now with his body covered with cybertronian tattos), Thrust, Lugnut, Cyclonus and His "Creations" are Walking

Starscream (Narrating):  
>As The Time Draws Near, I FIND MYSELF GROWING MORE AND MORE ANXIOUS, More and More Focused, More And More Obsessed, i Begin to Wonder if Ive Become What Megatron and Prime Had, Have i Simply Turned Out to be Like Them? Am I Just as Overcome with Greed? No I Have The Cube and They Never Did Im Better Than they Are IM SMATER i am STARSCREAM LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS! And the Ruler of CYBERTRON!<p>

Starscream walks to where the Allspark is, theres a full crowd of Decepticons watching.

Starscream (Narrating):  
>My Optics Sensors Can Barely Take in the Sights Before Me. The Browd Is Restless im Sensing Something Familiar as Well Although i cant Quite Figure Out What it is. They Stand Before Me inn Awe. Not in Fear. As Megatron Would Have Them and not in Ill-advised Allegiance as Prime WOuld Ask fo Them Regardless of Loyalty to Decepticons or Autobot Causes They Shall Soon Join With Me A new Leader For a new Cybertron<p>

Starscream then looks at the crowd of Decepticons.

Starscream:  
>I, Lord Starscream Come to You with a Gift. The Gift of Life for you and For Cybertron. The So-Called Leaders Who Nearly Destroyed Our Planet With Their Greed And Lust for Power Have Met their Fates on a Planet Far From Ours And While some of us went after them my Mission was that of Recovery to Take Back the Allsaprk to Return it to our Planet, while they Fought for it across The Stars. As The Result of their Hunger The Allspark was Lost and those Decepticons that Abandoned You After Our Initial Departure Where Are they Now? Those that were in command when i left where are they? Not here Thats for Certain But I HAVE Returned The New Era of Cybertron is upon us i have brought you the Foundation to Rebuild our Planet all i ask is that you swear Allegiance to Me and to our Cause. SO WHOS WITH ME?<p>

All Decepticons raises their Hands

Starscream:  
>These Five War Criminals Disciples of Megatron and Prime Ideologies Will Give their Sparks so that we can Prosper. I Promised you Swift Retribution, and Now you Shall Have it!<p>

Sideburn:  
>You Cant be Serious! LET US GO and we can Help Each Other they ll Never Follow You!<p>

Starscream:  
>Silence! Take Comfort in the Fact That your Last Action Will Have Saved So Many of Us. This is what you Deserve<p>

Sideburn:  
>YOU RE INSANE!<p>

Starscream:  
>No. Im in Charge!<p>

Starscream presses a bottom and Activates teh Generator that Put drains the bots and con Sparks to the Allsaprk, Starscream then Presses another Bottom which releases the dead bodys

Starscream:  
>Take them Awaym they re Lifeless bodys No Longer Are Needed!<p>

some Decepticons Picks them

Starscream:  
>Now, Let Their Sacrifices Serve as the Catalyst for our New World i give you..CYBERTRON!<p>

Stasrcream presses another Bottom and the allspark Glows!

Starscream:  
>SUCESS! I VE DONE IT! I NOW RULE CYBERTR-Whats Wrong, I dont Understand this its on But Not Working the Replica is Flawless why wont it Work? arghhh Lockdown HAS FAILED ME! this is so Disspoiting!, Lockdown may have a word with m..<p>

Wildrider:  
>Stop there Murder!<p>

Starscream:  
>Murder?<p>

Wildrider:  
>Decepticons!, DO NOT Listen to this Murder!<p>

Starscream:  
>you Calling me Murder?!,<p>

Wildrider:  
>YES YOU! SELF-PROCAILMED LEADER, I Know you Killed Megatron so you COuld Succed Him!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>what?<p>

Starscream:  
>No i did not! I DIDNT!<p>

Wildrider:  
>Shut Up!, We Know u did it. Decepticons! Who of US Always Wanted to lead the decepticons?<p>

All Decepticons:  
>STARSCREAM!<p>

Wildrider:  
>What Decepticon Here took Command That Quickly After our Previous Leader had Died?<p>

All Decepticons:  
>Starscream!<p>

Wildrider:  
>All this Proves Starscream Is the Murdered and HID THE REAL ALLSPARK FOR HIMSELF!<p>

All Decepticons:  
>YEAH!<p>

Starscream:  
>Calm DOWN!. i never did it, then why i could order this replica to be Built?<p>

then a Decepticon is shot.

Random Decepticon:  
>Arghh!<p>

Wildrider:  
>What The?<p>

Random Decepticon 2:  
>Up there its a Sni!<p>

The Con Gets Shot

Wildrider:  
>Ummmmm<p>

Wildrider looks up

Wildrider:  
>AUTOBOTS!<p>

one of the autobots blows up the allsaprk

Starscream:  
>Arghhh. You and then THEM!<p>

Wildrider:  
>Good thing its that they will kill you for your CRIME!<p>

Starscream:  
>arghhh!<p>

Stasrcream leaps to wildfrost, but wildfrost walks away

Wildrider:  
>Some of you decepticons, take care of the Autobots the rest stay with me and Lets Kill Starscream and His Partners<p>

Starscream:  
>But i did NOT!<p>

Starscream Gets kicked in the face

Starscream:  
>ow!<p>

an Decepticon tries to Kill him but Starscream shots him on the spark

Starscream:  
>WILDRIDER!<p>

Wildrider is Seen Running Away

Starscream:  
>WILDRIDER! PREPARE TO DIE!<p>

Starscream Leaps to Him and Catches Him

Starscream:  
>Prepare to die!<p>

Wildrider:  
>No you prepare to die!<p>

wildrider use his saw slices part of stasrcream chest

Starscream:  
>Ahhhh!, You are a such EVIL DECEPTICON!<p>

Lugnut Thrust and Cyclonus flies away for save thier lifes, Starscream looks up

Starscream:  
>where are you going?<p>

Thrust:  
>We Need to Live!<p>

Cyclonus:  
>its the survival of the fitness!<p>

Lugnut:  
>if you ever survive Visit us! heh heh<p>

Wildrider attacks Starscream

Starscream:  
>AHHH!<p>

Stasrcream Grabs Wildrider and tosses Him has he Prepares to shot, another Decepticon attacks him, there are to Many, Starscream its not an match for them, Starscream Doesnt give up but then sees that His creations are Wounded

Starscream:  
>ravager, dinobot, blackarachnia! NO!<p>

Stasrcream rushes to them and sees they are still alive. then he looks at Wildrider.

Starscream Wildrider prepare to die!

Starscream tries to Shoot to wildrider and the Decepticons but he Forgot to re-charge his gun

Starscream:  
>OH COME ON!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Give..up...its...its..over<p>

Starscream:  
>Theres to..Many...ugh...Im the most powerfull Decepticon and they made me Weak...cant be...cant be!<p>

Dinobot:  
>Just...give up...or Leave us transform<p>

Starscream:  
>No i cant do it i wont let you all here, aslo im to weak for fly, just can do a short trip, mmm wait!<p>

Starscream Leaps on Wildrider and flies holding wildrider

Wildrider:  
>What you Doing?<p>

Starscream:  
>If Your Team is going to gonig to kill me and my creations, FIRST YOU SHALL DIE!<p>

Starscream is to High, Wildrider looks down

Wildrider:  
>OH NO.<p>

Starscream: yes if my first try to kill you failed then a bigger height would do it!

Wildrider:  
>NO PLEASE<p>

Starscream tosses wildrider

Wildrider:  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

Stasrcream beings to fall aswell because he is to weak and Injured

Stasrcream:  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

Starscream Creations Looks up

Starscream:  
>this is the end of all mighty STARSCREAM!<p>

but then a cybertronian jet Appears and saves Him!

Dinobot:  
>WHAT THE?<p>

Wildrider gets closer to the ground

Blackarachnia:  
>Dinobot FINISH HIM!<p>

Dinobot grabs his Sword and Stabs Wildrider!

Wildrider:  
>ugh!<p>

The Decepticon falls to the ground, wildrider is dying

Wildrider:  
>Decepticons, He is not...dead...dead...ugh<p>

Wildrider optics shut off, the Decepticons Run Away

Blackarachnia:  
>what you Meant?<p>

no Respond

Blackarachnia:  
>UM HELLO?<p>

an Grey Robot Appears behind them and grabs them

Dinobot:  
>why us?<p>

this robot flies away, to the Nemesis, Starscream is lying on the Ground and goes online again

Starscream:  
>Um where im?, Im dead?<p>

Fallen:  
>No, But i bet you Have Learned your Lesson!<p>

Starscream:  
>What you mean, Yet How Came im Here?<p>

Soundwave:  
>Because of the Fallen and Him!<p>

Starscream:  
>Sound...wave? But We Thought you Died!<p>

Soundwave:  
>No. i did not.<p>

The grey Robot Shows Up, with starscream Creations, starscream looks at him

Starscream:  
>MEGATRON?, YOU ARE ALIVE TOO?<p>

Soundwave:  
>No, He is not Megs, Call Him MC Aka Megatron Clone!<p>

Fallen:  
>We Knew your Poorly Leadership WOuld Fail so we Build a new Megatron!, Until...<p>

Starscream:  
>Until What?<p>

Fallen.  
>you Will Find out soon!<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay but I WAS NOT A BAD LEADER I DID A GOOD JOB!<p>

Dinobot Sees SOundwave

Dinobot:  
>MASTER?, see Blacky i told you OUR TRUE MASTER IS ALIVE!<p>

Starscream:  
>But im your Master!<p>

Dinobot:  
>go away Bad Leader that Almost Killed US<p>

Starscream:  
>but...but...<p>

ravage passes

Starscream:  
>Ravage!<p>

ravage ignores him

Starscream:  
>but...but!<p>

Blackarachnia walks

Starscream:  
>no you<p>

Blackarachnia.  
>Im sorry, you may have reversed enginnered ravage and dinobot, and raised me, but Remember we Serve Soundwave, Im so Sorry...but Still you did a good Job leading us<p>

Starscream:  
>*sigh*<p>

Fallen:  
>Megatron Clone!, you are now the Leader of the Decepticons<p>

Starscream:  
>But...but!<p>

Fallen:  
>Silence Starscream! Now Just Sit there and Restore your Energon<p>

Starscream:  
>Meh...<p>

Starscream Sits

Fallen:  
>Now Lets Plan Our Next Mission for Get our energon source for our race and bring him back!<p>

Starscream:  
>Who?<p>

Fallen:  
>Shut up!<p>

Starscrema:  
>arghhh...<p>

Starscream (narrating):  
>This is Not Over, Soon. I WILL REGAIN MY LEADERSHIP!, But for Now i have to Follow these ORDERS!, but SOmeday! SOMEDAY!, I Will be back has hte leader of the decepticons and CYEBRTRON!<p>

THE END


	10. Phase 1 Part 10: Arcee

Location: Cybertron Date: December 20, 2009

Arcee is driving by, when she passes to the place in where the battle on "Transformers: Prologue" happened, she's surprised with what she sees

Arcee:  
>What in the sake of primus Happened here?<p>

Bumblebee looks at her.

Bumblebee:  
>We Fought Decepticons<p>

Arcee:  
>Any Decepticons casualties?<p>

Moonracer:  
>we have killed too many decepticons, but some ran away, one of the dead cons is Starscream<p>

Arcee:  
>Starscream?. Well that's good news<p>

Bumblebee:e Yeah. but Whats with your hate for Starscream, well he is a decepticon but you always wanted him dead soooo badly.

Arcee:  
>cant tell you<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Come on, we're friends tell us<p>

Arcee looks at her left side, trying to avoid any contact with Bumblebee.

Arcee:  
>Just Cant...<p>

Ratchet shows up. Ratchet was trying to save Prowl life.

Bumblebee:  
>and So?<p>

Ratchet:  
>No..He was badly injured<p>

Arcee:  
>Who?<p>

Ratchet:  
>Prowl...He is Dead...<p>

Arcee:  
>What?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Oh no...<p>

Moonracer:  
>cant be...<p>

Ratchet:  
>My apologies, Moonracer. I'm good, but, I can't bring the dead to life.<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Its Okay...you Tried<p>

Moonracer:  
>Lets Just...Go Back to Base<p>

Location: Some Autobot Base.

Bumblebee is checking one of their Computers

Bumblebee:  
>mmm.. an Message...<p>

Moonracer:  
>From Who?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>its from Optimus Prime!<p>

Arcee:  
>what it Says?<p>

Bumblebee:  
>He Found the Allspark and needs help of some autobots for retrive it, on the Planet Earth.<p>

Arcee:  
>Cool!<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Well since im in charge of the team along sideswipe while prime is on that planet i will pick the Autobots that Should go.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay.<p>

Some minutes later. Bee enters on the base again, after Deciding

Moonracer:  
>so?<p>

Bee:  
>Me, Longarm, Sideswipe, Jazz, Ironhide, Springer, Rollbar, Jolt and Knock out will Go<p>

Arcee:  
>Can i go?<p>

Bee:  
>No...Sorry but no..we dont need an Big team its an simple mission, Ironhide, Springer, Rollbar, Jolt and Knock out are busy but they promised to go<p>

Arcee:  
>But...i Want to go. Im Bored Here<p>

Bee:  
>Im Sorry...Well i have to go See ya<p>

Moonracer:  
>See ya<p>

Moonracer Looks at Arcee who upset.

Moonracer:  
>Arcee?<p>

Arcee:  
>What?<p>

Moonracer:  
>you okay?<p>

Arcee looks at her.

Arcee:  
>yeah...No<p>

Moonracer:  
>Come on...Dont be like that<p>

Arcee:  
>All i want its to fight and help my Friends, My sisters Fight alongside you and the others, my brother too and he will go to that Mission!. Not Fair...*Sigh*...Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>What?<p>

Arcee:  
>Im an Good warrior Right?<p>

Moonracer is nervious, thinking what to say.

Moonracer:  
>...Yes!<p>

Arcee:  
>Tell me THE TRUTH!<p>

Moonracer:  
>*Sigh*...No you are not...<p>

Arcee:  
>i Knew it...<p>

Moonracer tries to say something to her, but she cant find the proper words.

Moonracer:  
>well...i have to go.<p>

Arcee:  
>well..good...bye<p>

Moonracer before leaving, looks at Arcee.

Moonracer:  
>Arcee...Wanna Go?<p>

Arcee:  
>Just...leave me alone, your Joking<p>

Moonracer:  
>Im Not...Wanna Enter the Elite Guard, Arcee?<p>

Arcee:  
>You are Joking...<p>

Moonracer:  
>im not...*sigh*...Well if you Want to join tell me...we Need Someone to lead our team while optimus and the others are at that Planet. Maybe you could lead us<p>

Arcee Says Nothing. looking down...Moonracer simply looks at her...unable to say something to cheer her up, Moonracer Leaves

Moonracer:  
>i should had never said she was a bad Warrior, its the truth, but i Knew that Would hurt her, She is very Sensitive...*sigh*<p>

Later that Day

Arcee:  
>*sigh*...im a Bad warrior...<p>

then she hears a voice.

Blackarachnia:  
>So what i heard?...<p>

Arcee is stunned.

Arcee:  
>What. Whos there?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>so i heard you are an bad Warrior?<p>

Blackarachnia shows up

Arcee:  
>Go Away Blackarachnia!. Im not on Mood<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Heh. So you Found out that you're a bad warrior, my darling?<p>

Arcee:  
>I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Come on My friend. Come and Play!<p>

Arcee:  
>I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!<p>

Arcee prepares to atacck but blackarachnia overpowers her and Blackarachnia kicks her

Arcee:  
>uff...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Well that was Fun my Lovely girl?<p>

Arcee:  
>they're right...Im Bad<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>And You are Weak too!<p>

Arcee:  
>IM NOT!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Yes you are.<p>

Arcee:  
>Im...*Sigh*...Im weak..<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>If you Ask i was here as long to hear everything You did not wanted to offer to lead the autobots while prime is Somewhere?. Heh...look! Im in charge While my fellow decepticons are on That Planet...And wanna know why?, its Cause im the Strongest than you!, you're weak, mmmmmm..I Would kill you but i have other things to do!<p>

Blackarachnia quickly leaves, she enters one of the tubes on the base, thats where she entered, now she escapes using it again.

Arcee:  
>im...im...weak<p>

Later on, Moonracer knocks the base door

Moonracer:  
>arcee You There?<p>

but no one responds.

Moonracer:  
>Arcee?, well i think she left<p>

Moonracer opens the Door

Moonracer:  
>lets see if there's any updates from prime since he have not returned yet<p>

but then she sees Acee lying on the ground, offline

Moonracer:  
>Arcee!, Arcee! Oh no!<p>

Moonracer tries to wake her up.

Moonracer:  
>She is Still Alive But Wont last to long, i must Send her to the Medical Center!.<p>

Moonracer transforms to her Cybertronian bike mode , while she carrys the wounded Arcee on her seat. she drives fast as she can to where Ratchet is.

Moonracer:  
>Ratchet. Arcee is Wounded!<p>

Ratchet:  
>What!?<p>

Moonracer:  
>She is Dying!<p>

They Put her at an bed and she's carried away to a room. Ratchet looks at Moonracer.

Ratchet:  
>Tell her sisters about this!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay!<p>

She drives Away, Meanwhile Nightbeat is Upgrading Chromia arm cannon. then he gives it to her.

Nightbeat:  
>And here we Go! its ready Chromia!<p>

Chromia:  
>Thank You Nightbeat!<p>

Chromia Pegs her weapon Back to her limb.

Chromia:  
>I Like it, it feels Better<p>

Nightbeat:  
>if you Need me i will be out, okay?<p>

Chromia:  
>Okay. See ya<p>

Nightbeat Leaves, after he leaves Moonracer enters the base, for speak to Chromia.

Moonracer:  
>Chromia!<p>

Chromia:  
>Moonracer?, Whats Going on?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Its..its Arcee...<p>

Chromia:  
>Whats Wrong with Her?<p>

Moonracer:  
>She is Wounded!<p>

Chromia:  
>Is She Fine?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Not sure<p>

Chromia:  
>Oh No...<p>

Moonracer:  
>By the Way, Where's Elita?<p>

Chromia:  
>She in a Mission with Ultra Magnus<p>

Moonracer:  
>Oh. *Sigh* I Think its Time<p>

Chromia:  
>for what?<p>

Moonracer:  
>If Arcee Survives. Even if She Refuses We Must Train Her. So Her Skills Get Better im Sure an Decepticon Entered the base and she Fought It. if she doesnt train, then Otherwise Something similar Could Happen, but the results would be worse.<p>

Chromia:  
>I hope she Survives...<p>

Moonracer:  
>Me too.<p>

Later on a Decepticon Base, Blackarachnia is Sending a Message.

Blackarachnia:  
>Starscream. How the Mission on earth is going?<p>

Starscream:  
>Badly!, An Autobot Stealed the Allspark from ME!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>mmmmm.. Description?<p>

Starscream:  
>He was on his Alternate Form, but WAS YELLOW!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Must Be Bumblebee.<p>

Starscream:  
>UGH! Him. I Really hate Bumblebee. but im glad he sent Megatron offline long time ago, but i had to bring him back!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Calm Down!<p>

Starscream:  
>Urghh!. You KNOW! Megatron Its not an Worthy Leader His Poor Leadership Bring TOO MANY Deaths to Our Race!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>You Know We Speak Later. Give Me updates later on!<p>

Starscream signs off, Later at the Medical Center Chromia is there Waiting, Moonracer Comes out the Room.

Chromia:  
>and So? She Will Be Fine?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Why dont you ask Her?<p>

Arcee Comes Out, alive and well.

Arcee:  
>Hello. Sis<p>

Chromia:  
>Im glad your Fine<p>

Arcee:  
>Meh...<p>

Chromia:  
>Why the Meh?<p>

Arcee:  
>i would rather be dead. Im not an Worthy Soldier...<p>

Chromia:  
>Sis you Need Training<p>

Arcee:  
>Leave me Alone!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee. We Dont want to force you but We Dont want you dead, So we Have to Train You! So you can Help us, You know you always wanted to fight alongside us and if you Train, you will!<p>

Arcee:  
>*sigh*...Okay..but you both are wasting time, Training me...<p>

Moonracer:  
>we Asked Sideburn to Train You!<p>

Arcee:  
>Sideburn?..ugh!<p>

Chromia:  
>We Know you and Sideburn Doesnt get along but he an Very Skilled Fighter on Cybertron and he may help you...<p>

Arcee:  
>ugh...Well...Okay..<p>

Later that day, sideburn is waiting for Arcee, he's very impatient.

Sideburn:  
>where is She? ugh<p>

Arcee Enters the base, for begin her training.

Sideburn:  
>You are 5 Minutes Late!<p>

Arcee:  
>yeah, yeah. Just lets get over it...<p>

Sideburn:  
>blah..blah..Lets Start! First Lets Start with Defence<p>

Arcee:  
>Yeah..yeah<p>

Sideburn:  
>First You Must be aware of your Surrondings<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay<p>

Sideburn:  
>You Must Look all Sides and Hear<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay, Okay!<p>

Sideburn:  
>I Will be the Decepticon that Attacks you, remember Look at all your surronding and Hear carefully.<p>

Sideburn Hides, While Arcee Prepares herself,, She Looks at her surrondings, theres Nothing,but Then Sideburn Comes out of the nonwhere and strikes her

Sideburns:  
>Arghhhh!<p>

arcee:  
>ahhhhh!<p>

both lay on the floor.

Sideburn:  
>Dont you remember i told you to Hear?<p>

Arcee:  
>But you Scared me!<p>

Sideburn:  
>Doesnt matter, some decepticons could yell at you. So Just Pay Attention to your surrodings And Hear or Feel<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay okay. Now can you let me go?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Okay<p>

Sideburn Hides Again, Arcee Looks Again all of her surrodings.

Arcee:  
>i Must Feel or Hear<p>

Sideburn comes out from the Nonwhere, but before he yells, Arcee is Holding an huge metal tube and hits hits Sideburn with it. so hard. Sideburn falls to the floor.

Arcee:  
>Hehehehe!, How i did it Trainer?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Good, But Dont Do that Again!<p>

Arcee:  
>Whats Next?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Now Lets Try Fighting<p>

Arcee:  
>You want me to Kick you? Then im fine with it!<p>

Sideburn:  
>No! no..But Weapon training, we are going to Use Holograms of Some Well Know Decepticons<p>

Sideburn activates the Hologram projector. an hologram of Megatron shows up.

Sideburn:  
>You Know Everything about Megatron right?<p>

Arcee:  
>Yeah i do!<p>

Sideburn:  
>Okay lets See if you can do Well against him.<p>

Arcee Fights the Megatron hologram, But due to her poor skills, she Fails, the Megatron hologram overpowers her, the hologram is about to kill her. but before he can finish her off.

Sideburn:  
>Computer Off!<p>

the Hologram Dissapairs

Sideburn:  
>Hoho. I Thought you knew everything about Megatron!, Well Lets do another thing<p>

Arcee:  
>whats Next?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Guns<p>

Arcee:  
>Guns?<p>

Sideburn:  
>yeah. me and Nightbeat Will teach you about Guns!<p>

Arcee:  
>i dont need guns, i already have one<p>

Sideburn:  
>just come on<p>

Arcee:  
>*sigh* Okay<p>

some minutes later. Nightbeat is showing her a sniper gun, which looks like an stand.

Nightbeat:  
>This is and Double Sniper Gun it Very Powerfull and<p>

Arcee:  
>its Just an Stand!<p>

Sideburn:  
>its not.<p>

Arcee:  
>its...an...STAND!<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Its Not!<p>

Arcee:  
>urghhh!<p>

Arcee leaves frustrated.

Nightbeat:  
>she is Mean<p>

Sideburn:  
>Yeah...<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Well this Weapon its old...Meh!<p>

Nightbeat tosses the weapon away. not its time for Defending Act, lesson 2.

Sideburn:  
>Okay Arcee, Lets Try this, Lets pretend that Im a decepticon with an Gun and i Shoot You<p>

Arcee:  
>WHAT?!<p>

Sideburn:  
>No Worry, i will use Non-harming lasers.<p>

Arcee:  
>*Phew*<p>

Sideburn:  
>Now if i shoot you what you will do?<p>

Arcee:  
>Run?<p>

Sideburn:  
>No no!, Use your Kibble to Protect you<p>

Arcee:  
>Like my Kibble on my left arm<p>

Sideburn:  
>Yup<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay<p>

sideburn Shoots and Arcee uses her kibble

Sideburn:  
>Good Job!<p>

Arcee:  
>Thank you!<p>

Defending Act Lesson 3.

Sideburn:  
>i see you have an Spine?<p>

Arcee:  
>my Looking weird Spine?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Yup. Question you Can Move it?<p>

Arcee:  
>yes!<p>

she moves her spine

Arcee:  
>see<p>

Sideburn:  
>For lesson 3, of the Defending Act, its time for you to Dodge<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay!<p>

Sideburn activates the hologram projector, the projector creates a hologram of Rumble.

Sideburn:  
>Be prepared, Arcee!<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay Teacher!<p>

rumble hologram attacks Arcee Moves her Spine, and Rumble hologram falls to the ground and Arcee shoots Him

Sideburn:  
>amazing.<p>

Arcee:  
>i cant Belive i Could use my Deformed Body for Stuff Like this<p>

Sideburn:  
>Come on your Body is not deformed, You Look Unique with that Spine<p>

Arcee:  
>...really?<p>

Sideburn:  
>yep<p>

Arcee:  
>Thank you.<p>

Sideburn:  
>Less talking and More training<p>

Arcee:  
>Oh Yeah.<p>

Sideburn:  
>Lets re-Try Our first test for the Defend act<p>

Arcee:  
>okay<p>

Sideburn:  
>Again i Will Hide, and you Stay here Checking your SUrrodings, Remember Dodge, Dont Hit me Again For now and on, attacking test will be with holograms<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay!<p>

Sideburn hides again

Arcee:  
>Must Hear, And Check my Surrodings.<p>

Sideburn then attacks her again.

Sideburn:  
>DIE!<p>

Arcee Dodges and Sideburn falls

Sideburn:  
>You did it great.<p>

Arcee:  
>Thanks<p>

Sideburn:  
>Now Lets Take an Rest<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay, Im Kinda Tired<p>

they Sit

Arcee:  
>You Know...i Thought this was Going to be an Waste of Time, it was an great Day Instead, You Know I Dont get Why We hated each other. You are not bad or boring, you are a Fun and great Autobot to hang with.<p>

Sideburn:  
>thanks, well we rested enough, lets train a bit more.<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay<p>

but before they get up, Moonracer enters to check the progress.

Moonracer:  
>Hello!,<p>

Arcee:  
>Uh, Hello<p>

Sideburn:  
>Hello<p>

Moonracer:  
>How it is Going?<p>

Arcee:  
>ughhhh<p>

Sideburn:  
>Fine, She is Doing Well<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay then, so i Will let ya both to continue i just wanted to see how both of you were doing.<p>

she Leaves. as she leaves, she meets up with Striker who is walking by

Moonracer:  
>Hello, Striker<p>

Striker:  
>Um hello.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Where are you going?<p>

Striker:  
>To Earth, Prime Called Me<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay?, Tell him WHy he Took to long.<p>

Striker:  
>Blah blah.<p>

He Leaves

Moonracer:  
>Theres Something on that Guy that Freaks me out, Oh Well, i heard all that arcee Said to sideburn, Im glad She and Sideburn Became Freinds. im going to tell Chromia<p>

Moonracer enters on the base in where Chromia is at.

Chromia:  
>uh?, Oh Hello Moonracer, How is arcee?<p>

Moonracer:  
>She is Fine, she Doing Great!<p>

Chromia:  
>thats Awesome!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Ya Know she and SIdeburn Hated Each other<p>

Chromia:  
>Yeah?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Well, They're now Friends<p>

Chromia:  
>awesome!<p>

Date: December 21, 2009

Sideburn:  
>okay, Arcee Now You are an Excellent Warrior!<p>

Arcee:  
>YEAH!, Now Wheres my Arm?, i already did The Training without it. where is it?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Me and Nightbeat were Modifiding it Last Night<p>

Arcee:  
>Really?<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Here it is!<p>

Nightbeat hands over her arm, but it looks the same to her.

Arcee:  
>Whats so Different on it?, its my old Arm..<p>

nightbeat pegs it back to her limb

Nightbeat:  
>Test it.<p>

Arcee:  
>Its my OLD ARM!<p>

Sideburn:  
>Not Anymore it is an Gun Sword now<p>

Arcee:  
>Gun Sword?<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Yeah its an Gun but Pops out a Sword too!<p>

Arcee:  
>Thats Awesome!<p>

pops her Sword out

Arcee:  
>this is great!<p>

Arcee looks at her Sword, then she puts it back inside.

Arcee:  
>Well Good bye.<p>

She Leaves

Sideburn:  
>So Long..<p>

Nightbeat:  
>You Like her?<p>

Sideburn:  
>Um No...<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Come on!, i Know u like her<p>

Sideburn:  
>Okay you Win. She is Great.<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Invite her to somewhere you want, theres that cliff with spectaucular view you told me about, you told me that you feel Lonely When u are there and u wish you had some Company.<p>

Sideburn:  
>Okay. i will<p>

He Leaves his training building, and he catchs up with Arcee.

Sideburn:  
>Arcee!<p>

Arcee:  
>Uh?<p>

Sideburn:  
>I Have a Question. Would you Like to visit a Place with Me?<p>

Arcee:  
>what Kind of Place?<p>

Sideburn:  
>im sure you will like it<p>

Arcee:  
>Okay?<p>

They Transform to vehicle mode.

Sideburn:  
>Follow Me<p>

Date: December 22, 2009

Nightbeat is driving by, when he spots Blackarachnia walking by, at that moment Starscream lands on the ground. to nightbeat shock and surprise

Nightbeat:  
>Stasrcream?, But how?, He was Dead!<p>

Blackarachnia is surprised to see Starscream

Blackarachnia:  
>Commander Starscream! its that You?<p>

Starscream:  
>ITS LORD STARSCREAM<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Lord?! Where Megatron?<p>

Starscream:  
>Dead!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>I see. so are the others aswell?<p>

Starscream:  
>Yes..<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>so Fallen Allowed you to lead us?<p>

Starscream: No..BUT I WILL TAKE COMMAND ANYWAY!

Blackarachnia:  
>You Look the Same. but your Vehicle looks Diffrent. are earth Vehicles are Similar to Ours?<p>

Starscream:  
>Similar, Yes. Superior Hardly. While. the overall Structures of their Vehicles are weak. our adaptive abilities allow us to not be limited to them. we can and Should rule that Planet<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>So Whats your First Order My Lord?<p>

Starscream:  
>Build a new Allspark<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>WHAT?!. thats Impossible!<p>

Starscream tired of hearing this Punches blackarachnia

Blackarachnia:  
>ahh!<p>

Starscreams Grabs her neck

Starscream:  
>i know it my "daughter". But there must be a way to do it, then I COULD CONQUER CYBERTRON!<p>

Starscrema frees blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia: *cough*, i Know *Cough* Someone who knows alot of the allspark. He May Help you.

Starscream:  
>WHo it is.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>it is Lockdown<p>

Starscream:  
>Him...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>if Someone knows more of the allspark is him and if he gives you all the info maybe you could work a new Allspark<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay... Oh Before i Leave. i Can trust you?.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Yes. i may be a parnter of the now belivied dead Soundwave. But you raised Me<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay. i Promote you to be my Right Hand Women<p>

Blakcarachnia:  
>you are Promoting me to Second in Command?<p>

Starscream:  
>Affrimative, Well i have to go<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>STarscream, Wait!<p>

Starscream:  
>What you want now?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Lockdown Hides Very Well and we do not know his Status or where he Hides.<p>

Starscream:  
>mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i Could. You Know Search Him. i am Very Perfect for Find Cybertronians.<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay...But Bring a Team for Help ya. and Be aware of Autobots<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Okay<p>

Starscream:  
>you Search Him. i Will Start My Leadership. Now Go!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>as you Command.<p>

She Leaves, so does Starscream

NightBeat:  
>I Truly Cant Belivie it, Starscream is Back and ALIVE!, He Wants to Build a New Allsaprk But Why? What Happened to the other one? and Megatron is dead? Then Why Prime is not here? This Is Weird!, i Must Tell Chromia<p>

Nightbeat makes it to Chromia base, all tired.

nightbeat:  
>Chromia, Chromia!<p>

Chromia:  
>what?<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Ss..ssss.. is Back!<p>

Chromia:  
>WHAT? But he Died!<p>

Nightbeat:  
>I Know, But he is Back He has a new Form. And Returned From earth<p>

Chromia:  
>How you Know?<p>

Nightbeat:  
>He Said that he Needs to build a New Allspark And That Megatron Died.<p>

Chromia:  
>If Megs is Dead, then why the Autobots Havent Returned?<p>

Nightbeat:  
>Not sure, i dont even Know why he needs a New Allspark<p>

Chromia:  
>Oh Boy. I Think the Allspark is indeed Destroyed, im Going to search Blackarachnia and have an word with her and see if thats truly him<p>

she Transforms and Leaves, meanwhile Blackararachnia sees Lockdown from the top of a cybertronian Building and attacks him, after he defeated Dinobot.

Blackarachnia:  
>Lockdown!<p>

Lockdown looks Up

Lockdown:  
>uh?<p>

Blackarachnia gets closer to him, but Lockdown Punches Her

Blackarachnia:  
>Ugh...<p>

Lockdown:  
>Listen. what you want from me?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>we...we<p>

Lockdown:  
>Awnser me unless you want to die<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>We..Need..your..help<p>

Lockdown:  
>My Help?..What It is?<p>

Blackarachnia transforms into robot

Lockdown:  
>What Kind of Help?<p>

the Decepticons and Lockdown are Unaware that an blue female Autobot is Spying them.

Blackarachnia:  
>Listen. Starscream Returned to cybertron. Megatron died and the allspark has been destroyed. So Starscream Plans to Build a new Allspark. But we need all the Info you know for Rebuild it<p>

Lockdown:  
>mmmmmm...Any Reward?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i..dont think so..<p>

Lockdown:  
>Then Forget it<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Wait!<p>

Lockdown:  
>im wasting time!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Help us and we may think of a reward on the way<p>

Lockdown:  
>Okay...<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>Come with us<p>

they Transforms leaving the injured dinobot and ravage behind

Dinobot:  
>i Hate...Lockdown...and the Pain<p>

The Autobot who was Spying them, is Chromia

Chromia:  
>Starscream...Back?. Oh No, nightbeat was Right!<p>

She Leaves

Chromia:  
>I MUST INFORM THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS!<p>

Chromia Enters one of their bases. where some of the Elite Guard are at.

Hound:  
>Uh?, Oh Hello Chromia!<p>

Chromia:  
>we have an Problem!<p>

Beachcomber:  
>What?<p>

Chromia:  
>Starscream have Returned!<p>

Moonracer:  
>But but How?, he's dead!<p>

Chromia:  
>I Dont Know But he is Back..We Must Arrest Him..Aslo he Wants to Build an new Allspark<p>

Moonracer:  
>How?, Thats Not Possible! and What Happened to the Real One?<p>

Chromia:  
>I Dont Know<p>

Moonracer:  
>Well Lets go to arrest him before he leads the Decepticons<p>

Hound:  
>Um. Im an Infiltartor, I Could Sneak into Trypticon Well, if he's there.<p>

Moonracer:  
>No, he's Dangerous!<p>

Hound:  
>Come on!<p>

Moonracer:  
>*sigh* Well Okay...<p>

Hound:  
>Thank you.<p>

He Leaves. then there's a moment of silence, Chromia then looks at Moonracer.

Chromia:  
>Aslo Megatron is Dead!<p>

Location: TRYPTICON

Hound:  
>Well i Must Walk and Enter Very Carefully. *Looks up and around* No Guards<p>

Hound enters Trypticon.

Hound:  
>well that was easy<p>

But Walks into an Fragile Metal Piece which makes a Noise

Hound:  
>Oh Scrap.<p>

the doors from Starscream base opens. as Blackarachnia is about to take a look outside as she heard the noice.

Hound:  
>I GOTTA GO!<p>

he Transforms quickly and Leaves, Blackarachnia is now on her spider mode and chases him, she Follows Hound.

blackarachnia:  
>Slow down!<p>

Hound:  
>Make me!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>SLOW DOWN!<p>

Hound:  
>Nop!<p>

Ravage appears out of the nonwehre

Ravage:  
>Roar!<p>

Hound:  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

ravage jumps and attacks Hound and injuring the autobot, blackarachnia transforms to robot mode and Stabs hound multiple times

Hound:  
>ugh ugh ugh! whyyyyyyyyy?<p>

blackarachnia:  
>Listen. Autobot what you doing here?<p>

Hound:  
>Nothing.<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>of Course. yeah yeah..tell me our i will kill you slowy and painfully<p>

Hound:  
>Okay okay...i was Just Sent to Arrest Starscream..but i made that nosie and i ran away..bad Desicion...ugh...now if you please...kill me<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>No i will let Starscream to take care of that<p>

they enter Starscream base, with Blackarchnia holding hound

Blackarachnia:  
>Starscream we have an Autobot here. HOUND!<p>

Starscream:  
>Hound eh?. Long time We Dont see? How's the rest of the Elite Guard?<p>

Hound:  
>ugh..ugh<p>

Starscream Kicks very hard hound

Hound:  
>ugh...<p>

Starscream prepares to blast Him

Lockdown:  
>WAIT!<p>

Starscream:  
>What now?<p>

Lockdown:  
>there was a myth that said if the cybertronians could not find an Planet with an star they instead sacrificed some of our race for restore the allsaprk energy and energon, the myth was never tested in current times, but if its true it could work<p>

Starscream:  
>Interesting...<p>

Lockdown:  
>still the Sun have more power.<p>

Starscream:  
>but we dont know where our harvesters are. we know theres one on earth but we dont know its location. so Yeah Lockdown and my creations. go and Find More Autobots for Power our NEW ALLSPARK!<p>

Later, with no updates from Hound, Moonracer is getting worried for her friends and tries to contact him.

Moonracer:  
>Hound!, Hound?<p>

Chromia:  
>and So?<p>

Moonracer:  
>No Respond..<p>

Chromia:  
>You Think he is...?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes...i knew he should had not gone. Ultra Magnus Put me on charge of the team, and my poor leadership Sends alot to their deaths, I better return work as a Medic.<p>

Chromia:  
>Where are you going?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Have some Stuff to Do...<p>

Chromia:  
>Okay.<p>

She Leaves, deeply upset.

Date: January 12, 2010

Hound is attached with cuffins to the new allspark, Meanwhile overcast Hunts down Beachcomber, beachcomber hides but overcast appears out of the nonwehre

Overcast:  
>going somewhere?.<p>

beachcomber goes offline

Overcast:  
>i have another Test Subject for you. Lord<p>

Starscream:  
>excellent work overcast you done well in my absense. Take Him to the site at Once were almost ready to begin<p>

Later

Sideburn:  
>Well These were Nice Days Arcee.<p>

Arcee:  
>yeah. Well See ya<p>

Sideburn:  
>Good Bye.<p>

Blackarachnia is Spying them Along Thrust, they have captured Bumper. but at seeing Sideburn, Blackarachnia is thinking something

Blackarachnia:  
>Ohhh... So Arcee Have a "Boyfriend", Eh?<p>

Thrust:  
>We Shall Capture Him?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>of course!<p>

Starscream calls Blackarachnia

Starscream:  
>Blackarachnia, Come to my base i Need Something<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>But Could you Wait?<p>

Starscream:  
>NO!<p>

Starscream signs off. Blackarachnia looks at Thrust

Blackarachnia:  
>Thrust you get him, i Have things to Do<p>

Thrust:  
>as you Command<p>

Meanwhile, Moonracer Is on the Medical Center, when she hears a scream outside.

Sideburn:  
>Ahhhhhh!<p>

Moonracer:  
>What The?<p>

She Gets Out and sees Sideburn being chased by Thrust.

Moonracer:  
>Sideburn?, Whats Going on?<p>

Sideburn:  
>THrust is Chasing Me!<p>

Thrust:  
>Come Here SideButt!, We Need you for our Allsaprk!<p>

Thrust follows Sideburn, but Ignores Moonracer

Moonracer:  
>Dammit, wheres my gun, when i need it!?<p>

But when she finds her gun, Sideburn and Thrust are gone

Moonracer:  
>Darn it!, I Need Help!<p>

Moornacer enters back and calls for Ratchet

Moonracer:  
>Ratchet!<p>

Ratchet:  
>What?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Thrust Is Chasing Sideburn!, And as i told you Starscream is back, He's capturing autobots for his Allspark!<p>

Ratchet:  
>Wait!, I Heard that Once, when our Ancestor Never found a star, they sacrified other cybertronians Life forces for power up the allspark, Maybe thats What Starscream is DOING!<p>

Moonracer:  
>We Must Gather an Team of Autobots, And the Elite Guard<p>

meanwhile, an Bunch of Decepticons are watching over the Captured autobots for the new allspark, hound is still attached to the allspark

Hound:  
>Look, Decepticon. Why Not You Find a Planet and Destroy its SUN?<p>

Lugnut:  
>No!, we are Busy with Other Things<p>

Hound:  
>Like What Fatcon?<p>

Lugnut:  
>FATCON? ARGHHH!<p>

Overcast:  
>Calm down calm down...<p>

Starscream along his "Creations" Arrives

Blackarachnia:  
>Out of the Way<p>

BA Pushes an Decepticon away.

Starscream:  
>Where is Cyclonus?!, He Was to Have the Generator Here Already!<p>

Overcast:  
>Hes on his way my Lord<p>

Beachcomber:  
>Starscream Please Let us Go, i Beg of you<p>

Starscream:  
>You Shall Adress Me has Lord Starscream OR YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!<p>

Beachcomber:  
>Y-yes Lord Starscream!<p>

Starscream gets more closer to Beachcomber

Beachcomber:  
>Please Dont!<p>

Sideburn:  
>Lord Starscream Please Listen to Me. You Are a PowerFul Leader and you Have Returned Cybertron Most Prized Asset, We Can See That But Please Do the Honorable Thinf and Let us Go We Have Nothing Left to Offer you<p>

Starscream:  
>HONOR?! prime Had No Such Thing When He Ordered The Allspark To be Launched to Space and His Crew to their Deaths?, Now Its your and the others turn.<p>

Sideburn:  
>No!, WAIT COME BACK!<p>

Starscream:  
>Shut Up. Unless you want to be dead Right NOW<p>

Lugnut:  
>Lord Starscream, Cyclonus Has Arrived<p>

Cyclonus arrive holding a massive generator on his shoulder which will drain the life force of the prisioners for the new allspark

Cyclonus:  
>Im Sorry For Being Late, My Lord. the Drones werent of Much Help to Us. And Some of Us Arent Quite Cut Out for Actual Hard Work<p>

Smolder:  
>Hey, Im Not Built For That Kind of Work, If Its Heavy Lifting That You Want me to do Then i Need an Upgrade or a Thank You Or More<p>

Starscrema had Enough of Smodler

Starscream:  
>RAAARRRRGH!<p>

Starscrem Kicks Smolder on his Neck, Smolder tries to talk but theres nothing.

Starscream:  
>Aww it Appears you Have Damaged your Vocal Processor Your Disrespectful Comments May No Longer be Heard Let Him Join the Others For Even Without a voice He Still Has Much to OFFER, Now that Smolder Has Volunteered We Have Enought Subjects to Begin The Final Phase Gather Our Forces All Shall Hear of my Plans for the Future And All Shall Bear Witness To my Power for my Next Action Will Change Our Histroy Forever!<p>

Screamer Walks Away

Starscream:  
>Need to Change My Look. For my Reign!<p>

meanwhile on the elite guard Base

Moonracer:  
>Okay!, We Must Find the Location of the Allsaprk Replica!<p>

Chromia is looking at a map of Cybertron on a computer searching for any location in where the Allspark replica could be

Chromia:  
>Im Searching Thourgh This Map of Cybertron Where Starscream Could have it<p>

Moonracer:  
>Found Anything?<p>

Chromia then finds ut

Chromia:  
>I FOUND IT, it 2 kilometres away from Trypticon<p>

meanwhile.

Starscream:  
>I, Lord Starscream Come to You with a Gift. The Gift of Life for you and For Cybertron. The So-Called Leaders Who Nearly Destroyed Our Planet With Their Greed And Lust for Power Have Met their Fates on a Planet Far From Ours And While some of us went after them my Mission was that of Recovery to Take Back the Allsaprk to Return it to our Planet, while they Fought for it across The Stars. As The Result of their Hunger The Allspark was Lost and those Decepticons that Abandoned You After Our Initial Departure Where Are they Now? Those that were in command when i left where are they? Not here Thats for Certain But I HAVE Returned The New Era of Cybertron is upon us i have brought you the Foundation to Rebuild our Planet all i ask is that you swear Allegiance to Me and to our Cause. SO WHOS WITH ME?<p>

All Decepticons raises their Hands

Starscream:  
>These Five War Criminals Disciples of Megatron and Prime Ideologies Will Give their Sparks so that we can Prosper. I Promised you Swift Retribution, and Now you Shall Have it!<p>

Sideburn:  
>You Cant be Serious! LET US GO and we can Help Each Other they ll Never Follow You!<p>

Starscream:  
>Silence! Take Comfort in the Fact That your Last Action Will Have Saved So Many of Us. This is what you Deserve<p>

Sideburn:  
>YOU RE INSANE!<p>

Starscream:  
>No. Im in Charge!<p>

Starscream presses a bottom and Activates teh Generator that Put drains the bots and con Sparks to the Allsaprk, Starscream then Presses another Bottom which releases the dead bodys

Starscream:  
>Take them Awaym they re Lifeless bodys No Longer Are Needed!<p>

some Decepticons Picks them

Starscream:  
>Now, Let Their Sacrifices Serve as the Catalyst for our New World i give you..CYBERTRON!<p>

Stasrcream presses another Bottom and the allspark Glows!

Starscream:  
>SUCESS! I VE DONE IT! I NOW RULE CYBERTR-Whats Wrong, I dont Understand this its on But Not Working the Replica is Flawless why wont it Work? arghhh Lockdown HAS FAILED ME! this is so Disspoiting!, Lockdown may have a word with m..<p>

Wildrider:  
>Stop there Murder!<p>

Starscream:  
>Murder?<p>

Wildrider:  
>Decepticons!, DO NOT Listen to this Murder!<p>

Starscream:  
>you Calling me Murder?!,<p>

Wildrider:  
>YES YOU! SELF-PROCAILMED LEADER, I Know you Killed Megatron so you COuld Succed Him!<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>what?<p>

Starscream:  
>No i did not! I DIDNT!<p>

Wildrider:  
>Shut Up!, We Know u did it. Decepticons! Who of US Always Wanted to lead the decepticons?<p>

All Decepticons:  
>STARSCREAM!<p>

Wildrider:  
>What Decepticon Here took Command That Quickly After our Previous Leader had Died?<p>

All Decepticons:  
>Starscream!<p>

Wildrider:  
>All this Proves Starscream Is the Murdered and HID THE REAL ALLSPARK FOR HIMSELF!<p>

All Decepticons:  
>YEAH!<p>

Meanwhile on the top of the arena in where the Allspark is held, Moonracer and the others are spying the Cons.

Moonracer: Here it is

Chromia:  
>I Dont See any Autobot!<p>

Moonracer:  
>WHAT?<p>

She looks at the cube from the high distance and notices the lack of Autobots.

Moonracer:  
>Weird<p>

Starscream:  
>Calm DOWN!. i never did it, then why i could order this replica to be Built?<p>

then a Decepticon is shot.

Random Decepticon:  
>Arghh!<p>

Wildrider:  
>What The?<p>

Random Decepticon 2:  
>Up there its a Sni!<p>

The Con Gets Shot

Wildrider:  
>Ummmmm<p>

Wildrider looks up

Wildrider:  
>AUTOBOTS!<p>

then Ratchet shots and blows up the fake allsaprk

Moonracer:  
>Nice Shot, Ratchet<p>

Ratchet:  
>Thank You<p>

Moonracer:  
>Overchet and CLiffjumper you and the Others Go to the Left and Block any Exit for the Decepticons! Ratchet You Stay Here And Lead the Attack. Me and chromia will Be Searching for The autobots they captured<p>

Ratchet:  
>Okay!<p>

back to Starscream and Wildrider

Wildrider:  
>Good thing its that they will kill you for your CRIME!<p>

Starscream:  
>arghhh!<p>

Stasrcream leaps to wildfrost, but wildfrost walks away

Wildrider:  
>Some of you decepticons, take care of the Autobots the rest stay with me and Lets Kill Starscream and His Partners<p>

Starscream:  
>But i did NOT!<p>

Starscream Gets kicked in the face

Starscream:  
>ow!<p>

an Decepticon tries to Kill him but Starscream shots him on the spark

Starscream:  
>WILDRIDER!<p>

Wildrider is Seen Running Away

Starscream:  
>WILDRIDER! PREPARE TO DIE!<p>

Starscream Leaps to Him and Catches Him

Starscream:  
>Prepare to die!<p>

Wildrider:  
>No you prepare to die!<p>

wildrider use his saw slices part of stasrcream chest, meanwhileSome Decepticons are trying to exit the arena, but they're path is being blocked, by Autobots.

CliffJumper:  
>ATTACK!<p>

Other Decepticons then escape from another exit, meanwhile Cliffjumper, Overchet and the rest are Attacking the Decepticons that tried to leave on the left exit.

Ratchet:  
>Some decepticons are Leaving, On the other Exit, Autobots Lets Kick Some Butt!<p>

then a Decepticon shows up behind Ratchet

Random Decpeticon 4:  
>DIE!<p>

Ratchet looks at him, then Ratchet hits him and both begin to fight, Meanwhile Moonracer and Chromia See's some Decepticons Throwing some Dead Bodies to a cliff.

Moonracer:  
>What the?<p>

Chromia:  
>STOP THERE CONS! What are you Throwing?<p>

the cons get scared when they hear them, the 2 cons then look at them

Con #1:  
>Uh...<p>

Chromia:  
>Anwser US!<p>

Con #2:  
>Uh. Time to go!<p>

Chromia Transforms to Robot mode for attack then, but they escape. Moonracer stops her from chasing them.

Moonracer:  
>Let them go.<p>

they then look down the cliff and they both see the boies of Decepticon Smolder, Autobot Sideburn, and their elite guard members, Bumper, Beachcomber and Hound

Moonracer:  
>Oh no...<p>

Chromia:  
>They are...Gone?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes...they are..otherwise they wont throwing them..aslo there no Signs of Life<p>

Chromia:  
>Arcee will be Hurt...<p>

Moonracer simply nods. Meanwhile the Autobots are Still Fighting

Decepticon #6:  
>There are SO MANY Autobots, We cant Take them!, Decepticons RETREAT!<p>

All Decepticons ReTreat

Ratchet:  
>Hehe!. We Won!<p>

The 2 Girls Comes Back with bad news. Ratchet looks at them

Ratchet:  
>and So did you both Found them?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes...<p>

Ratchet:  
>then Where are they?<p>

Moonracer:  
>...dead...<p>

Ratchet:  
>Oh no...You sure?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes...im sure...there is no Life Signs<p>

Ratchet simply sighs, later Moonracer is about to tell Arcee the bad news. she enters the base in where Arcee is

Arcee:  
>Hello Moonracer<p>

But she notices a sad face on Moonraceer.

Arcee:  
>Something Wrong?<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Have Something to tell you.<p>

Arcee:  
>What?...<p>

Moonracer:  
>Its, its<p>

Arcee:  
>Tell Me!<p>

Moonracer:  
>*Sigh*...Sideburn is dead.<p>

Arcee:  
>hehehe. Your joking right?<p>

Moonracer:  
>No Im not.<p>

Arcee:  
>Cant be. no no no...Who did it?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Starscream<p>

Arcee:  
>HIM!?. But He is dead<p>

Moonracer:  
>i know, But he Come back Somehow<p>

Arcee is speechless

Moonracer:  
>Arcee? You okay?<p>

Arcee:  
>y..y...yess...Just go i want to be Alone<p>

Moonracer Leaves

Date: January 15, 2010

Starscream Returns to Cybertron Along Blackarachnia, who Decided to go with Him

Starscream:  
>Im glad you Came with me<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>well Yeah. i was Bored on the Nemesis. so i want to Go back to cybertron with you. but i Have to Return to the nemesis when Our next Mission on Earth is ready<p>

Meanwhile

Moonracer:  
>Poor Arcee. She has Locked herself Days, She Must be Deeply Hurt<p>

However arcee Comes Out, all angry. with a clod-blooded face.

Moonracer:  
>Arcee!.<p>

Arcee Ignores Her

Moonracer:  
>Arcee?, Hello?<p>

Arcee:  
>Go away!<p>

Moonracer:  
>What? its me Moonracer!<p>

Arcee:  
>Who cares. I Must Kill HIM!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee!, Stay There. we Must Talk<p>

Arcee is Angry and Punches Moonracer

Moonracer:  
>Ow!<p>

Arcee:  
>GO!<p>

Moonracer is confused, on Arcee change on personality.

Moonracer:  
>What Happened to you.<p>

Arcee:  
>I TOLD YOU TO GO!<p>

Moonracer:  
>arcee<p>

ARCEE:  
>GO GO GO GO!, AND LEAVE ME ALONE I MUST PLAN MY REVENGE ON HIM!<p>

moonracer decides to obey and leaves.

Arcee:  
>Starscream, You must die!<p>

Cliffjumper calls Arcee

Arcee:  
>What you want CLiffjumper?<p>

Cliffjumper:  
>Stasrcream is Here!<p>

Arcee:  
>Thank you. Now its Time for my Revenge<p>

Moonracer goes to find Chromia and finds her.

Chromia:  
>Moonracer?<p>

Moonracer:  
>We Have an Problem.<p>

Chromia:  
>What it is?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee, she is the Problem. She Is Very VERY ANGRY, she is Saying that She Wants Revenge<p>

Chromia:  
>You Dont Think. She Will Kill Starscream right?<p>

Moonracer:  
>She may DO TO THAT!<p>

Chromia:  
>Let her Kill starscream. Starscream is an Decepticon<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Know, But She Cant Take Starscream<p>

Chromia:  
>She Trained.<p>

Moonracer:  
>But if Starscrem Have Guards or something?<p>

Chromia:  
>uh-oh!<p>

Starscream Old Base

Starscream:  
>Well i Lost my Leadership, that means i must return to my Old Base<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>well its not all bad<p>

Starscream: oh Shut up

Blackarachnia:  
>well its not to bad<p>

but Blackarachnia is shot on her back by Arcee, Blackarachnia falls to the ground. surprising Starscream

Starscream:  
>ARCEE!<p>

Arcee:  
>im Suprised you Remember Me...<p>

Blackarachnia lays on the ground alive, but wounded

Starscream:  
>How did you Found Me?<p>

Arcee:  
>i Know you Live here, Now its time for you to Die!<p>

Starscream:  
>you Belivie that an piece of Scrap Female Bike like you Would Defeat your Creator?<p>

Arcee:  
>Yes!<p>

Starscream:  
>then TRY IT!<p>

They fight, While Arcee had been perfectly Trained, Stasrcream overpower's her, but Arcee doesnt give up, but then Blackarachnia gets up

Blackarachnia:  
>ARCEE!<p>

Blakcarachnia Jumps on Arcee, she grabs arcee and rips her arm out and then she stabs her, Arcee falls to the ground wounded, but alive

Starscream:  
>you killed her?<p>

Blackarachnia:  
>i dont know<p>

Starscream:  
>you Know lets Built a new base and destroy this One with Arcee<p>

Starscream sets auto-destruct for destroy this base. outside, Chromia and Moonracer makes it to Starscream base.

Chromia:  
>here it, Stasrcream Base<p>

but Starscream flies away from the base, with Blackarachnia hanging on Starscream for her dear life

Moonracer:  
>Stasrcream is leaving!<p>

then the Base Explodes

Chromia:  
>NOOOOOO!<p>

Moonracer:  
>ARCEE!<p>

theres nothing Left and the two Autobot search for arcee

Chromia:  
>Arcee!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Where is She?<p>

But they Find Arcee Ripped, Chromia comes to the conclusion that her sister is dead

Chromia:  
>Oh no...<p>

Moonracer:  
>you found anything?<p>

Chromia:  
>Yes. Her Arm<p>

So does Moonracer

Moonracer:  
>oh no...She is dead<p>

Chromia:  
>Yes...<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Cant belivie it. So Many freinds Have died in matter of Days.<p>

Chromia:  
>*sigh*<p>

Moonracer:  
>i think this all that its Left...We Must break the News to the Autobots.<p>

they leave but arent aware that arcee is still Alive

Date: January 16, 2010.

Arcee Comes Back Online. she finds herself in darkness.

Arcee:  
>Ugh? Where im the Sake of primus i am?<p>

Arcee gets up and looks at the ruins of Starscream base

Arcee:  
>What Happened here?, all i remember its that i was Trying to Kill Stasrcream and then all is black after that. And What Happened to my LEFT ARM?, Ugh!, Still i Must Kill Starscream!. but i have no idea where he is!, Well i will just give an Visit to CHromia<p>

Chromia is on possesion of arcee Arm and she looks at it. but then Arcee enters the base which surprises her.

Chromia:  
>Arcee your Alive!<p>

Arcee:  
>yes. yes im alive<p>

Chromia:  
>but how, you died!<p>

Arcee:  
>but i was alive<p>

Chromia:  
>IM SO HAPPY!<p>

Chromia hands over her arm

Chromia:  
>here's is your arm<p>

Arcee re-attaches her arm, Arcee looks at Chromia

Arcee:  
>is elita back?<p>

Chromia:  
>Yes.<p>

Arcee:  
>WE ARE GOING TO EARTH!<p>

Chromia:  
>Earth?. But.<p>

Arcee:  
>LISTEN TO ME, WE ARE GOING TO EARTH<p>

Chromia:  
>But.<p>

Arcee:  
>Just Find Elita-1 and get Ready Cause like it or NOT WE ARE GOING TO THAT PLANET!<p>

The End


	11. Phase 1 Part 11: Bumblebee

Date: January 16, 2010 Location: Diego Garcia, NEST Base

After the defeat of Soundwave, Sam Witwicky is ready to go back to his old life, all of the Autobots and soldiers are giving their ferewells to Witwicky

Lennox:  
>So long Kid. it was a pleasure to Meet you<p>

Sam:  
>Same<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Enough So Longs, Lets go Home Buddy<p>

Sam:  
>Okay Bee!<p>

Bumblebee transformers into vehicle mode, Sam enters him, they drive to the aircraft that will drive them back to California, but before they enter, Moonracer shows up

Moonracer:  
>Um Hello<p>

Sam:  
>Um Hello female Bot?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Can i go With Ya. Im kinda Bored Here<p>

Sam:  
>uh...Well Okay<p>

Moonracer:  
>Thanks<p>

Sam:  
>Ladies First<p>

Moonracer:  
>Uh?<p>

Sam:  
>its an Earth Saying. You can Pass first<p>

Moonracer:  
>Um. Thanks<p>

Sam:  
>Lets Go Bee<p>

they enter the aircraft, the aircraft then heads to the skies. Sam Gets out from Bee. Bumblebee then transformers to robot mode. Sam then walks closer to Moonracer for speak to her

Sam:  
>I didnt Heard your Name Cleary During the Battle on Mission City. whats your Name?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Moonracer. What's your name?<p>

Sam:  
>Sam, Sam Witwicky<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sam Sam Witwicky?<p>

Sam:  
>No just Sam Witwicky Not Sam sam<p>

Moonracer simply smiles.

Sam:  
>So you jsut wanted to go with us just because you were bored?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Not Really. Me and Bee were Promoted to Guard you from Decepticons<p>

Sam:  
>Oh.<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>ITS THE BIG TRUE!<p>

Sam begins to have some doubts.

Sam:  
>But<p>

Moonracer:  
>But?<p>

Sam looks at her.

Sam:  
>Never Mind.<p>

Moonracer:  
>UH. mmm Okay.<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Okie Dokie, By the Way, Lady. Hows Everything. on OUTER SPACE<p>

Moonracer:  
>What?<p>

Sam:  
>i Think he means, Hows everyhting on their home planet<p>

Moonracer:  
>Um Okay?. Not So Well.<p>

Bee (Radio) and Sam:  
>Why?<p>

Moonracer loooks down with a sad face.

Moonracer:  
>So Many Friends Died.<p>

Sam:  
>Im So Sorry.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Including My Best Friend Arcee.<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>How. She. DIED?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee, Had began an good friendship with the Autobot Sideburn, but then Sideburn Died. and i told Arcee about his Death, Starscream Killed Sideburn, Arcee Wanted to get revenge but Died on an Explosion, while Starscream Left his base before the Explosion<p>

Sam:  
>Thats Horrible, Who's Starscream?<p>

Moonracer:  
>He is the Decepticons Second in Command, im Pretty sure you may have met him<p>

Sam:  
>I Dont know, there are so Many Decepticons i have Meet<p>

Location: California, Malibu

Sideways:  
>Well. Im Pretty Sure Soundwave Lost the Fight or Died. OH Well. Still this Metal Man Confuses Me. who is he?, is humankind getting so advanced?<p>

as Sideways keeps asking himself questions of the Metal Man, Soundwave Contacts him.

Soundwave:  
>Demolishor, Dead End, Sideways, go to Shanghai. Search for the harvester there. And Wheelie...locate Samuel Witwicky. Retrieve the shard. Bring our leader...back.<p>

Sideways is surprised to hear him

Sideways:  
>Soundwave! You Survived!.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Yes. Now Like i said Go the Shanghai<p>

The Aircraft lands in a mountain nearby the neighbourgh where Sam lives, Bumblebee, Moonracer and Sam get out of the plane and head to the neighbourgh, Sideways hides behind some bushes and See's them

Sideways:  
>Soundwave. Put the Shanghai operation On Hold. and Tell Wheelie to get Not Sam<p>

Soundwave:  
>Why?<p>

Sideways see's Bumblebee and Moonracer stopping at Sam House.

Sideways:  
>I Found the Boy Base.<p>

Soundwave:  
>interesting<p>

Sideways:  
>I am Going to Plan How to Get the Boy<p>

Soundwave:  
>Why dont you Attack Him Now?<p>

Sideways:  
>i Cant, there are 2 Autobots, Bumblepunk and That Lady-bot<p>

Soundwave:  
>Mmmm i think Optimus Prime Sent them to Protect Him<p>

Sideways:  
>Maybe.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Anyway. I will Allow you to Get the Boy But Wait Till The Autobots Leaves or Something, But if you FAIL!, i Will Send Wheelie, He could be a bit more usefull due to his Small Size<p>

Sideways:  
>Okay<p>

Soundwave:  
>By The Way. i Will Be Hiding, let Some of the decepticosn think i died. Until im Ready for My Return<p>

Sideways:  
>Okay<p>

Sideways Leaves his hiding, meanwhile Bee and Moonracer look's at Sam House.

Moonracer:  
>So this is your Base? What a nice base<p>

Sam:  
>Uh?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Your Home<p>

Sam:  
>oh, Thank you. Now you Both Stay Here, i bet my parents are Worried<p>

Sam enters his house

Moonracer:  
>Parents?<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Forget it. Forget your Tragic Past<p>

meanwhile inside Sam's House. Sam and his parents are having a conversation about his whereabouts.

Ron:  
>Where you have been Little man?<p>

Judy:  
>you had Us worried!<p>

Sam:  
>ohhh you wont belivie it, I was Outside Being Attacked by Giant Transforming Robots.<p>

Ron:  
>Tell us the truth!<p>

Sam:  
>its the Truth, There are an race of robots from space who are at war with each Other. and one of the good robots found me because they wanted An piece of the so called allsaprk which i had. so i gave it to their Leader Optimus Prime<p>

Judy:  
>thats the Worst Excuse ever<p>

Sam:  
>But im Saying the TRUTH!, See that Bike and Camaro over there?<p>

Ron:  
>Yeah. How you got them?, you won an contest or Something?<p>

Sam:  
>No no no. They are 2 Of the Good robots.<p>

Judy:  
>yeah... right...<p>

Sam:  
>im Saying the Truth!<p>

Sam gets out of his house, so he Can speak to Bee and Moon, If they want to meet his parents

Judy:  
>Our Kid Have an Big Imagination, Uh?<p>

Ron:  
>Yeah, i think so, But it sound Real.<p>

Judy:  
>Oh Come on. what are the chances of aliens robots being real'<p>

Sam enters back his house

Sam:  
>Dad and Mom Come outside for a minute<p>

ron:  
>lets go<p>

they get out

Sam:  
>Mom and Dad Meet my Guardians<p>

they Transforms into robots

Sam:  
>Uh? See!<p>

Ro and Judy are in shock at the sight of 2 robots.

Ron:  
>Oh my...<p>

Judy:  
>GOD!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Hello!<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Howdy Partners!<p>

Ron:  
>This Cant be... This is truly Aamzing. 2 Aliens are on our Backyard<p>

Judy:  
>are they dangerous?<p>

Sam:  
>No. like i said they are Guarding me from the Evil Robots. Anyway The Camaro is Bumblebee and the Bike is Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah.<p>

Judy:  
>Okay. can you 3 excuse us for a min?<p>

Sam:  
>Um Okay<p>

Judy:  
>Come ron. we need to talk<p>

they Walk away to the backyard.

Judy:  
>Why you are so amazed. We Have 2 Aliens on our backyard. How can we Explain this to our neighbors.<p>

Ron:  
>I Know. But They are protecting our Child.<p>

Judy:  
>I Know. But What if they Destroy something or Do a Big Damage?<p>

then a noise is heard

Sam:  
>BUMBLEBEE!<p>

the parents look at what happened and we see that Bumblebee Broke the mailbox, Judy looks at Ron.

Judy:  
>Trust me this will not work.<p>

Later that Night

Sam:  
>Now, Moonracer And Bumblebee, You both are Staying on my dad garage<p>

Moonracer:  
>Um this is so Dirty<p>

Sam:  
>I Know We didnt had time to clean it.<p>

Bumblebee finds a TV

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Whats This?<p>

Sam:  
>Thats An TV.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Its Like an Map Locator Or Something Like that?<p>

Sam:  
>Uh. No. But you can Check Programs, Or News so you both can See Whats Going On<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Thanks for the Tip<p>

Sam:  
>Now Good Bye i have to Go to School tommorow.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Good bye Sam.<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>So Long<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sam is an Nice boy. and He...kinda Reminds me of...him...<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Deal with it, Forget it and Move On.<p>

Moonracer:  
>i know. but it was an Hard and tragic Day.<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>I Know, Well i. will see. TV. WANT TO SEE HOW IT WORKS<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay<p>

Bumblebee sees an on and off bottom and Press it

TV NEWS Reporter:  
>Now on other News<p>

minutes later

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>THIS TV. THING. IS. WONDERFULL!, What ya think of it?<p>

Moonracer doesnt Respond Since She went on stasis nap/rest mode

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Good Night. My Friend<p>

Bumblebee Walks Out from the garage for a Minute

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I May Like this Place<p>

Sideways is Seen Walking By and bee spots him.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>BAd guy!<p>

Bumblebee Chases Him, but Sideways Dissapairs quickly confusing bee

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Weird...<p>

Bumblebee enters the garage, meanwhile Sideways is Hiding.

Sideways:  
>Damn it. Bumblebee is Awake.<p>

Date: January 17, 2010

Sam have Returned from School and and is using his garden hose To Water the Plants, Bee is Still on the garage Sitting and Wondering if that was Sideways, Moonracer Wakes up

Moonracer:  
>*yawn*, Good Morning, Partner<p>

Bee Ignores Her

Moonracer:  
>Um Hello?, Bumblebee? Bumblebee?<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Can you leave for a minute. IM THINKING. of Something<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay<p>

She Gets out of the Garage. and she see's Sam.

Moonracer:  
>Hello. Kid<p>

Sam:  
>Hello Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>What ya Doing?<p>

Sam:  
>Just giving water to the Plants<p>

Moonracer is confused

Moornacer:  
>Um Okay?<p>

She Transforms to bike mode

Sam:  
>Wait wait wait!<p>

Moonracer:  
>What?<p>

Sam:  
>Where are you Going?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Just to take a ride<p>

Sam:  
>But, You have No Driver!, You will Caught Attention If you Drive out. Without Somebody.<p>

Moonracer:  
>No Worries, I Can Make Up an Hologram of an Being<p>

Moonracer Puts an Female girl Hologram

Moonracer:  
>What ya Think?<p>

Sam:  
>Hot..<p>

Moonracer:  
>UH?<p>

Sam:  
>Er i mean thats Cool<p>

Moonracer:  
>See ya<p>

Sam:  
>See ya.<p>

Bumblebee Decides to get out of the Garage and Sees Sam watering the Flowers.

Bumblebee (RADIO):  
>WATER! WATER!<p>

Bumblebee shots and blows up the hose

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Water. RUST.<p>

Sam:  
>It Will not rust me!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>You Never Know<p>

Sam:  
>Bumblebee...IM NOT METAL!.<p>

Bumblebee returns to the Garage

Sam:  
>At least we have other hose.<p>

Moonracer Quickly Returns after hearing the Blast

Moonracer:  
>WHAT WAS THAT?<p>

Sam:  
>Nothing. Bumbelbee just blew my hose thinking That i could get rusted<p>

Moonracer:  
>Oh.<p>

Sam:  
>Go and Do your Riding. not to much to worry<p>

Moonracer:  
>Okay. oh By the Way where are your Parents<p>

Sam:  
>Shopping<p>

Moonracer:  
>oh. well See ya<p>

she leaves

Sam:  
>Boy. i Hope Bumblebee Doesnt get to Overprotective<p>

Bumblebee Looks into an Small Window And sees Sideways

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>ENEMY!<p>

Rushes out the garage

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>ENEMY ENEMY!<p>

Sam:  
>Where, WHERE!<p>

Sam looks Around, but theres Nothing

Sam:  
>THERES NO DECEPTICON<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I. Swear it. i Saw the Enemy<p>

Sam:  
>Its your Imagination. i Bet You Were awake all Night you Need Rest. Buddy<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I Think So.<p>

they Enter the Garage

Sam:  
>Stay Here and Rest. Buddy<p>

Bumblebee Goes to Rest Mode

Sam:  
>Well now lets Finish Watering the Plants and then Visit Mikeala<p>

Some hours Later, Sam have already left for meet mikeala, Moonracer returns to the Witwicky's house and she stays outside in the backyard, sometime later, Sam returns

Moonracer:  
>Hey Sam<p>

Sam:  
>Hello Moonracer, Are my Parents Back?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah. i think..<p>

Sam:  
>Okay<p>

Meanwhile Bumblebee is having a Dream on where Sam is Being Chased by Multiple Decepticons

Sam:  
>HELP HELP!<p>

The decepticosn are still Chasing him, Then Megatron Shows Up

Megatron:  
>Hello Boy. And Good Bye!<p>

Megs Blast Sam, killing him, as Megatron laughs, Bee Wakes Up from his nightmare.

Bumblebee:  
>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

He Looks Around

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>*phew* it was all Just an Dream. But it Looked Real.<p>

Bumblebee Then Begins to think

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>i Have an Duty. and its to Protect. the Boy. and i Must Not Fail.<p>

He Checks Sam from a Little Window

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>i must not Fail...<p>

Later that night, Bumblebee is Sleeping along moonracer, However his Sleep Walking mode Activates

Bumblebee (radio):  
>MUST PROTECT, MUST PROTECT<p>

He Goes out of the garage.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Must Protect<p>

He Cause little Damage and Makes an Small hole on where sam Bedroom is, Sam wakes up due to the noises

Sam:  
>What the!<p>

Bee puts his hand inside the hole and Grabs him

Sam:  
>BUMBLEBEE!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>MUST PROTECT YOU<p>

Sam:  
>Put me down!<p>

Bee (radio):  
>Must Protect at all cost<p>

Sam:  
>BUMBLEBEE PUT ME DOWN!, LISTEN TO ME!. BUMBLEBEE!, HELLO?. BUMBLEBEE!<p>

Bee doesnt Listen Sam. as he walks into the neighbourgh

Sam:  
>Oh no, i think he's sleepwalking<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>MUST PROTECT, m ust destroy the Enemy!<p>

Bumblebee then ends up Destroys Cars, lapost, everything, that its on his path.

Bumblebee Radio):  
>Must KILL ENEMY<p>

Sam:  
>LET ME GO! WAKE UP!<p>

Meanwhile, Moonracer hears all the shootings.

Moonracer:  
>Uh?. Why i heard Shootings?. Bumblebee?<p>

She gets out from the garage and sees a big hole on sam House

Moonracer:  
>Oh No!, Sam! SAM!<p>

She tales a look inside Sam's room but there's Nothing, Sam is gone.

Moonracer:  
>Oh Sam!<p>

She Transforms and Follows Sounds and she finds Bee.

Moonracer:  
>BUMBLEBEE!, What are you Doing!<p>

Sam:  
>Save me!, he is Sleep-walking! HE IS DESTROYING EVERYTHING TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM... NOTHING!<p>

She Kicks Bee in the face, waking him up

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Where Im?. What Happened HERE?<p>

Moonracer:  
>you Were Sleep-Walking Buddy. i think your Worries for Sam Made you this.<p>

Sam:  
>UH?<p>

Bumblebee (Raido):  
>Sleep. Walking?<p>

Moonracer:  
>WE BETTER GO!<p>

they leave, before anyone can see the disaster Bee made. they go back to Sam's backyard

Sam:  
>Boy HOW I WILL EXPLAIN THAT HOLE!<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Calm down Buddy it wasnt my Fault.<p>

Sam:  
>It Was your Fault. it was...i should not yell at you you didnt even knew what were you doing. But your Desire to Protect me is Kinda Getting a bit of Hand. but oh well..Good night and Lets See if im alive<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>So u may die?<p>

Sam:  
>its an earth saying when i may get on trouble with my Parents.<p>

Sam Enters back to his House

Moonracer:  
>Bee...i Think you may go to Overprotective to the Boy<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>IM NOT!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Just Saying, Now Lets Just Rest<p>

Later that morning, two buglars are interested in stealing stuff from the Witwicky house.

Buglar #1:  
>Mmmmm That House Looks Nice.<p>

Buglar #2:  
>hehehehe, wanna do some robbery?<p>

Buglar #1:  
>of COURSE, look the Dumb Owner Have the door Half Open!<p>

Bumblebee is still outside the backyard. and he hears them.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>What The?<p>

inside the house

Buglar #1:  
>Look They have Diamonds!<p>

Buglar #2:  
>Dont be Dumb, they're FAKE<p>

Bumblebee Sees them from a window, Bumblebee trnasforms into vehicle mode and He uses his radio for Trick Them.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>OUT OF THE HOUSE BUGLARS!<p>

Buglars #2:  
>POLICE!<p>

Scared they puts everyhting back on its Place

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>We have the house Surronded!. Come out with your Hands on the AIR!<p>

Buglar #1 Decides to Look outside. but he see's no Police.

Buglar #1:  
>Eh Someone Must be Tricking Us, THERES NO POLICE!<p>

Buglar #2:  
>Look an Camaro!<p>

Buglar #1:  
>Lets Steal it!<p>

Bumblebee has no other Choice Other than Reveal him, So he Transforms into robot mode. he looks at the buglars. his robotic looking appearance scares the buglars. the buglars being huge Aliens beliviers, correctly assumes he's an alien. Bee keeps glaring at them.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Go Now!<p>

Buglar #1:  
>Oh man, E.T. is real!<p>

Buglar #2:  
>Yeah, and he looks pissed off!<p>

there's a minute of silence, then Bee arm transforms into his arm-cannon and points it to the buglars.

Buglars:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

The Buglars escapes, at that same moment Witwickys Wake Up, they get out to the backyard.

Ron:  
>Whats Happening here<p>

Moonracer gets out of the garage.

Moonracer:  
>What Happened?<p>

Sam:  
>Bumblebee What Happened<p>

Judy:  
>What Happened!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>There were Buglars<p>

Sam:  
>buglars?, i See Nothing<p>

Ron then looks up and see's the hole Bee made moments ago.

Ron:  
>WHO MADE THE HOLE!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I Did<p>

Judy:  
>mmmmm Its that the Truth?<p>

Sam:  
>*Sigh*<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Yes<p>

Ron:  
>im going to check if the "buglars" stole something<p>

Ron Gets In the House

Judy:  
>HOW YOU BIG ALIEN BOT DARE TO DESTROY MY HOUSE WALLS!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I WAS<p>

Moonracer:  
>He was Sleep Walking.<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Yes. i Even Destroyed Half neighbourd...<p>

Judy:  
>WHAT?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Look.<p>

She shows judy the Neighbord

JUDY:  
>AHHHHH!<p>

She Goes back to her Backyard, really pissed.

Judy:  
>Bumblebee!...<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Dont say it...<p>

Ron returns to the backyard.

Ron:  
>Everything Still There.<p>

Judy:  
>Bumblebee...You Destroyed my HOSE, YOU DESTROYED MY WALLS, YOU DESTROYED HALF NEIGHBORD, YOU Waked us for Nothing!..GET IN THE GARAGE! AND STAY THERE!<p>

Sam:  
>Bumblebee. your Getting out of Hand With your Duty...<p>

Bumblebee gets sooo upset

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee?...<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Leave me Alone...<p>

He Enters Back to the Garage

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee...<p>

Date: January 18, 2010

Later on the Morning. Moonracer is on hey Daily Morning Riding. and Bee is on the Garage. Sam Parents are Doing more Shooping Cause they forgot to buy Some Stuff While was Sam is at School the last day. Sam Returns Early From School.

Bumblebee:  
>Sam...<p>

Bee Gets out of the Garage for a Minute. And Sees Sam Walking as he enters his house, but then he sees SIDEWAYS

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Sideways. NO NO NO, its all my imagination. out out of my head!<p>

but Sideways is still there.

Bumblebee (RADIO):  
>ITS NOT MY IMAGINATION!<p>

Bee shoots but Sideways dissapaired

Bee:  
>uh?<p>

Sidways Appears behind Bumblebee, Bee senses him and is about to shot him

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Die!<p>

Sideways Vanishes again, Sideways then keeps doing the same trick to bumblebee over and over again, making Bee to shot alot in the backyard causing damage. Sam hears the shootings

Sam:  
>Whats Going on?<p>

Sideways Appears behind Sam

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Look out!<p>

Sam:  
>what?<p>

Sam looks behind him but Sideways dissapaired once more, confusing sam, but Then Sam Notices the Damage bee have caused.

Sam:  
>OH! OHHHH! NOOOOO! BUMBLEBEE!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>But i...Saw him i SWEAR<p>

Sam:  
>BEE IS ALL YOUR IMAGINATION. *sigh*<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>but. i...i. Never Mind. i need to Walk<p>

Bee Transforms and Leaves

Sam:  
>Bumblebee...<p>

Later that Night Bee Havent Returned yet, Sam Sits on the Garage Blaming Himself because Bumblebee left and never returned, Mooracer went to find him hours ago, but then Moonracer Returns after an Search with No Luck

Moonracer:  
>Hey..Sam<p>

Sam:  
>Hello...Any Luck?<p>

MoonRacer:  
>No...<p>

Sam:  
>Oh. and what about my Parents, did they provided some help?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Nobody Belivied them When they mentioned an Trnasforming robot<p>

Sam:  
>i SHould Have Guessed.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Come Sam. Sit next to me<p>

Sam sits

Sam:  
>i Should have never yelled to bee...he left because of me, of Course he is Overprotective but he's my Friend too. its not like i would say<p>

then at same moment Bee returns home, but as he's about to enter the garage, he hears Sam say something.

Sam:  
>Aargh! Bumblebee is starting to get on my nerves! I don't know what's gotten into him! Maybe him and I just need some time apart. It's getting to the point where he just makes me want to... EEERRAAGGHH! Maybe my life would just be better without him...<p>

Bumblebee misunderstands and Thinks Sam Hates Him. Bee heartbroken walks away...

Sam:  
>No, no, no, no. We've been through too much together, I couldn't leave him, even if he does tick me off sometimes.<p>

Moonrcer:  
>You're right, Sam. The benefits of Bumblebee far outweigh any possible negatives. We'll just give 'Bee some time. me and bee were the same. but yet we Became Best Friends...and..i have an little secret<p>

Sam:  
>What?<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Like Bumblebee<p>

Sam:  
>Friend Like or You Love him?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Love<p>

Sam:  
>Why you never told him<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Dont Know. But i Feel Nervous to tell him what if He Doesnt Love me or Anything?<p>

Sam:

I Know What you Mean. I Havent said I Love you to my girlfriend cause i fear what Would happen.

Moonracer:  
>Hehe. Sam...ya knew i once had what they call offsrping here, but they are called Hatchlings in cybertron<p>

Sam:  
>Can cybertron have offsprings?<p>

Moonracer:  
>we can adopt hatchlings on cybertron<p>

Sam:  
>what happened to him?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i cant tell You. it Tears me apart from the inside When i remember it...<p>

Sam:  
>Okay...i Just hope Bumblebee Returns<p>

Moonracer:  
>Me too Buddy. Me too...<p>

Date: January 19, 2010

We See that Sam And moonracer have fallen asleep while waiting for Bumblebee all night.

Sam:  
>*yawn* Ummm.. Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>What...?<p>

Sam:  
>We Fell AsSleep<p>

Moonracer:  
>Oh...Wake me on 3 Hours...<p>

Sam:  
>Dont you Understand Bee is not Back..<p>

Moonracer is Sleep

Sam:  
>*sigh*<p>

meanwhile, a policemen is talking to Sam parents.

Police:  
>These Buglars Have Admitted to have broken into on your house<p>

Ron:  
>Really?<p>

Police:  
>And They Say your Camaro Spoked to Them and it Transformed<p>

Buglar #1:  
>Its True i saw it!<p>

Sam enters inside his house.

Sam:  
>Whats Happening?<p>

Ron:  
>these Buglars tried to steal our stuff<p>

Sam:  
>Oh<p>

Buglar #2:  
>its True, a Camaro Transformed and Spoke to Us.<p>

Sam:  
>We do not Have an Camaro.<p>

Buglar #!:  
>but i swear i saw it<p>

Ron:  
>Camaros are to Expensive we do not have One.<p>

Police:  
>Well. Thank Sir. Now, Buglars Lets Go to Jail<p>

Ron Closes the Door

Sam:  
>Boy...Bumblebee was Saying the truth there were Buglars<p>

Ron:  
>*Sigh* Yeah...We Should Have Belivied Him<p>

Judy:  
>i Yelled at him. i Feel Guilty Now.<p>

Sam:  
>I Hope He is Fine Where ever he is...<p>

Weeks Passes and Bumblebee Doesnt Return

Date: February 5, 2010

that night, Bee in returns Just to leave an Note on front of the Witwicky Door. Then Bumblebee Leaves Again

Date: February 6, 2010

Sam gets up, he goes outside to grab the Newspaper, his Parents have Went to Paris for vacations. but as he grabs it, he Sees an Note on the floor

Sam:  
>What its this Piece of Paper?<p>

He Picks it and it has strange Symbols

Sam:  
>What the?. I cant Understand This.<p>

He heads to his backyard, still holding the paper

Sam:  
>Um Moon?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Hey<p>

Sam:  
>Good Morning. Um Moonracer. i Found an Note and it Have Strange Symbols<p>

Moonracer:  
>Strange?. Let me See.<p>

She Picks the Note and Scans it

Moonracer:  
>They are Letters. Cybertronian Letters<p>

Sam:  
>i Thought they were Japanese.<p>

Moonracer:  
>The Note is From Bumblebee<p>

Sam:  
>What it Says?<p>

Moonracer:  
>It Says Dear Sam. Please forgive me. I was given a task - to protect you from harm - and I've failed. It's apparent that I've hurt you, and I cannot stand to see you in such a state. It's my fault that you're angry and upset, so the only way to rectify this is for me to leave. I'm sure that you'll be much happier without me. Goodbye. Signed, your ex-guardian, Bumblebee<p>

Sam:  
>What? i Dont get it. He Never Failed. He Was just to OVERPROTECTIVE. i better go and find Him<p>

Moonracer:  
>No.<p>

Sam:  
>Whatever bugs him i must resolve it myself...i will search for Him.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sam. Its too Dangerous<p>

Sam:  
>Im Old to Go Alone Myself, Im not to Young. Stay Here just in Case Bumblebee Return<p>

Sam Leaves

Moonracer:  
>Sam...Dont go.<p>

Few Hours Later, Sam is about to return home after searching Bee for hours with no results.

Sam:  
>*Sigh* No Signs of Bumblebee...i Will Try To Find Him Tommorow.<p>

Then an light is turned on behind him, Sam looks behind hoping its Bee, but its a Audi R8 with an Decepticon symbol

Sam:  
>What? OH NO NO NO NO NO!<p>

meanwhile at the Witwicky house. Moonracer is worried for Sam, since he didnt returned yet.

Moonracer:  
>Oh...Sam...Where are you?<p>

then Bumblebee Briefly Visits the Neighbourd, He Transforms to robot mode and Sadly Looks at Sam House

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>*sigh*...i was Just doing my job, and i Failed...<p>

Moonracer Hears him.

Moonracer:  
>Whos there?<p>

Bumblebee hears her but Ignores her and Prepares to Leave

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee?<p>

Bumblebee Transforms to Camaro

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Im No. Bumblebee. Just an Camaro. Lady<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Know Its you Bumblebee.<p>

Bumblebee transforms to Robot mode

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee Im So Dissapointed With you...<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>*Sigh*<p>

Moonracer:  
>Why you Leave me and sam Like that? Why you did it?, you Worried us To Much!, You Never Failed on Protecting Sam you in Fact Did an Good Job!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>No. i didnt.<p>

Moonracer:  
>What Makes you think that?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Samuel. Told. that i did an Bad Job. Guarding<p>

Moonracer:  
>No..<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Yes...<p>

Moonracer:  
>No Bee. He thinks you did an Good Jobm but all that Bugs him its that You are so Overprotective. He Cares about you<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Lies...<p>

Moonracer:  
>No its the Truth. Right Now He's Trying to Find you.<p>

Bumblebee doesnt say anything, still thinking its not true.

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee, Sam Truly Cares about you. He have been Worried these Days and He's Searching for you at this Moment<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>*sigh*<p>

Someone contacts Bee

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>What the. Hello?<p>

Sideways:  
>Hello. Bumblebee This is Sideways.<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Sideways!?. Nobody cant go Sideways<p>

Sideways:  
>Stop Making fun of Me. Listen. I have the Boy. But i Descovered He doesnt have the Allspark Shard he had Previously. Now GIVE ME THE SHARD OR You Little Friend Will Meet his End.<p>

Sideways signs off

Moonracer:  
>Whats Happening?<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>Sammy. Has been. Captured. by. Sideways<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sideways?. Oh No.. Lets go!<p>

Bumblebee (radio):  
>No..you go. its your Job...<p>

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee Listen.<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Na. nothing. I Failed my job. has guardian<p>

Moonracer:  
>But...never Mind...<p>

Moonracer giving up, leaves to save Sam herself, Bumblebee Stays on the Backyard. he Enters the Garage and Sees Some Papers. He's is too curious that he Decides to Look at them. But all they Say is "Camaro MISSING. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CAMARO?, YELLOW CAMARO STOLEN If you have seen it call Sam Witwicky, Number: 999-057-161", Bumblebee descovers that Moonracer was saying the truth, Sam do care for him.

Bumblebee (radio):  
>He Truly. cares...oh boy. i was so Wrong!.<p>

Meanwhile on The city Dump, Sam is Tied upside down with Chains, with Sideways watching him.

Sam:  
>Decepticon. LET ME GO!<p>

Sideways:  
>No. you Fleshy Human. if you had the allspark Shard. i would let you go...<p>

Sam:  
>I DO NOT HAVE THE SHARD I GAVE IT TO OPTIMUS!<p>

Sideways:  
>No. Soundwave Told me You HAVE IT and he's is NEVER WRONG.<p>

Sam:  
>He's is Wrong i DO NOT HAVE IT!<p>

Sideways:  
>SHUT UP!. Unless you want to DIE! i have an Arm Saw and im not afraid of using it!<p>

Moonracer arrives and points her gun at Sideways.

Moonracer:  
>If you DARE To Pull an hair off Sam or BLOOD, Then you will Feel My Wrath!<p>

Sideways:  
>ah...Moonracer.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah. are you Suprised to See ME?<p>

Sideways:  
>No. im Suprised you Come Alone for Face me!<p>

Moonracer:  
>You Know i hate you!<p>

Sideways:  
>I Know.<p>

Moonracer:  
>are you Ready for Fight?<p>

Sideways:  
>No. Are you Ready to die?.<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Wont Let you to Kill ANYBODY!.<p>

they Fight, but Sideways Defeats Moonracer quickly, she fall's to the ground wounded.

Moonracer:  
>ugh!...<p>

Sam:  
>NO!<p>

Sideways:  
>Now. If you Please Can you Give me the Shard?.<p>

Moonracer:  
>What Shard?<p>

Sidewyas:  
>The Allspark SHARD!<p>

Moonracer:  
>But the Allsaprk is Destroyed!<p>

Sideways:  
>IF YOU DONT GIVE ME THE SHARD I WILL KILL YOUR HUMAN FRIEND! or if you want. i can kill you instead! YOU PICK!<p>

Moonracer looks at Sam, she's thinking what to do.

Moonracer:  
>Kill Me. but Please Let Sam go..<p>

Sideways:  
>Okay...<p>

Sideways Prepares His Saw.

Sideways:  
>Your head Will be an Great Trophy<p>

Sam:  
>So long Moonracer.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Good Bye...Sam...<p>

Sideways prepares to decapicate her, until

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Reach for the Sky!<p>

Sideways:  
>Uh?<p>

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Bee?<p>

Sideways:  
>Ah. Bumblebee. i See you still have Voice problems Uh?. Soooo lets "talk" Peacefully Like friends uh?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>We are NO FRIENDS. YOU COWARD!<p>

Sidewyas:  
>Oh Righty..well then lets talk like Enemys..Give Me the Allspark Shard. Or your Pet and girlfreind will Die Or Unless you want to die Instead?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>First of All. that Pet. is an. Human. HE IS MY RESPONSABILITY!, Number 2. the Girl, Over there, is just my Friend. Not my GirlFriend.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Uh?<p>

Mooonracer who had a crush on bumblebee. is crushed inside on learning that bee jsut considers her a friend and nothing more

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>3!. Theres no. SHARD!<p>

Sideways:  
>I Like your Rude side but you Showed it on an Bad moment. Come Bee Give the Shard and i would Let you, Moony and the Kid Live. even i would tell the cons to let you 3 Live. what you Think?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>and Put. this Planet. on risk?. With whatever. you guys. are gonig to do. with the Shard?.<p>

Sideways:  
>No Bee The shard Wont be Used to destroy the planet<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>How i can Trust. You?.<p>

Sideways:  
>you Want the Hard Way?. LETS FIGHT!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Fight?, Come On!. You Simply Run away. During Every Fight. or Hide!<p>

Sideways:  
>Just cause I always rather flee than fight, don't mean I can't! BumblePunk!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Oh Really?, If im Not Wrong. you Ran Away. on Multiple Fights. Previously!.<p>

Sideways:  
>ENOUGH!, I will make things Easy!. Give the Shard. OR DIE!<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>i Rather Fight!, BRING IT ON!<p>

Sideways:  
>You have Signed your Death Sentence Bee!<p>

They Fight, Moonracer still hurt sadly walks to Free Sam. she Frees Him

Sam:  
>Thank you.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah...no Problem...<p>

During Bee and Sideways Fight they accidentaly hit a gasoline tank and they Make an Crack on it, They Fight More

Sideways:  
>Your Puny Weapon is NOT To Strong Bee. Heheh Come on give it an SHOT!<p>

Bee puts his Battle mask and Prepares his Cannon, Sam Sees the Gasoline leaking out from the thank and Knows that If Bee hits the gasoline with a blast, it May EXPLODE!

Sam:  
>BEE DONT SHOT!. Theres Gasoline!, and it will Make an GIANT Explosion if you Shot at it!<p>

Bee misfires Accidentaly. Misses Sideways and hits the Gasoline and which begins a Big Explosion!

Moonracer:  
>SAM!<p>

Moonracer quickly grabs sam and protects him, the explosion is over, all is left is fire. Moon and Sam are worried for bee.

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee!.<p>

Nobody responds

Sam:  
>Oh NO!, Bumblebee! You there?! Bee...<p>

Moonracer:  
>he cannot Be!, He cant be Dead!<p>

she tries to find bee, but all she finds is just His Arm.

Moonracer:  
>Bee...Noooo!<p>

Sam:  
>No...Noooo!<p>

Moonracer:  
>i cant belivie Bee had to go in such Horrible Way..<p>

Sam:  
>Me too...this is all my Fault!...if i had not say whatever i said that made bee think i hated him. He Could be still Alive...if theres Someone to blame about his death. is Me...i even distracted him, Which made bee to miss at the con and Died on such horrible Explosion<p>

Moonracer:  
>*sigh*...I Dont Really blame you sam...<p>

Sam:  
>at least Bee Can Now Rest...From all these Fights.. and Rest Peacefully.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah...I Think so...Come Sam Lets go Home...and Inform this to the Autobots<p>

as they leave the Dump We Hear Someone Crawling Trying to Breath. ITS Bee! His Legs are Broken and Damaged. his Alt mode Radio is Damaged too, his Voice Prossecors cannot function well, but he tries to Speak

Bee:  
>D...on... me!<p>

Sam:  
>Moon, Did you Heard?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah? i did.<p>

Bee:  
>Wa..t..f.r..M.!<p>

they look behind them and they see Bumblebee

Moonracer and Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

they Rush to the Wounded Bee

Sam:  
>Buddy, Im Glad your Alive<p>

Moonracer:  
>Me too...Friend.<p>

Bee Just Looks at Them, happy

Date: February 8, 2010

Ratchet went to Sam Home to Help moonracer on Reparing Bee

Ratchet:  
>Almost Done. Buddy<p>

His Arm is Re-attached And legs Feels Better than ever and his radio was Repaired

Ratchet:  
>Sorry i Could not fix your Vocal Prossocors. But its an Hard thing to do but No Worry Pal i will Try to find way to resolve your Problem<p>

Bee (radio):  
>Okay i will be Waiting.<p>

Ratchet is about to leave. but then he looks at Sam

Ratchet:  
>Oh Sam. Moonracer told the Whole thing. and No Worry Maybe your Shard was one of the Shards Stolen During the attack on NEST base which Prime Told Me.<p>

Sam:  
>I Hope so<p>

Ratchet:  
>Hope to see you again Sam.<p>

Sam:  
>Good bye. Sir.<p>

Ratchet:  
>OH and Bee Rest like on an day or 2 Okay?<p>

Bee (radio):  
>You're the Medic<p>

Ratchet:  
>Good bye Bee<p>

Ratchet Leaves the Witwicky Garage

Sam:  
>Ratchet is an Such nice Guy right?<p>

Bee (radio):  
>Yup<p>

Moonracer enters to the Garage, with a sad look

Sam:  
>Hey Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>Hey Sam, and Bee...<p>

Sam:  
>Something Wrong?<p>

Moonracer:  
>*sigh*...yes, Im Going Back to NEST.<p>

Bee and Sam are Shocked

Sam:  
>But Why?<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Descovered Im Not an so Worthy Guardian<p>

Sam:  
>but. you and bee are doing an great job protecting me!<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Know. But.. Well i had to Protect my adopted hatchling, and Died, i Was Arcee Guardian and she Died, and Now you and Bee May had died During my Watch.<p>

Sam:  
>No. it was my Fault at searching bee Alone.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes but Because of that you Almost DIED!, and i never Assisted bee at fighting sideways i just Stood There Wacthing and if i had helped we may have defeated sideways but No. and because of that Bee Could Had Died...<p>

Bee (radio):  
>But. friend...<p>

Sam:  
>We Dont want you to go at least for Now. But its Your Desicion<p>

Moonracer:  
>i...Better Go...<p>

Sam:  
>but this Means We Wont see you anymore<p>

Moonracer:  
>Of Course, you Both Will See me again. Once the Time Comes...but for Now..So Long...<p>

Sam:  
>Good Bye<p>

Moonracer Walks Away And Sees Sam waving his Arm, she simply lets out a sad sigh and leaves, bee Sadly waves his Arm Seeing his Best Friend Going Away.

Sam:  
>Bee..im sorry. i know How Important she may be for you.<p>

Bee doesnt talk. Sam not knowing what to say, simply leaves the garage, as he's on his backyard he stops.

Sam:  
>Boy. i relized i cannot Stay with Bee To Long. Someday sadly i May have to get rid of him At least Temporaly. So i can Have an Normal Life and He can Spend time with his Real Friends...but With Him Sad At the Moment i will Keep Him for an Few Days, weeks or Months...how i wish i Could Cheer Him up...<p>

Meanwhile on the Sky, an Alien Jet Flies in On the city Dump, We See that Sideways SURVIVED!. On Shame for his Failure He Just Sitting there Doing Nothing, Soundwave Arrives and lands in front of him

Soundwave:  
>i See you Failed Right?<p>

Sideways:  
>How DO YOU KNOW I FAILED?<p>

Soundwave:  
>i guess you didnt know i can Hack the Humans Communication decive or like they call it the Satelite<p>

Sideways:  
>Meh<p>

Soundwave:  
>i Used it to Track you and See How Well you Failed Your Mission, i even Saw Your Exploding Defeat!, im Suprised you Managed to Survive the Explosion<p>

Sideways:  
>How i hate Bumblebee<p>

Soundwave:  
>Well. you Failed, Now it Time for Our Next Mission. Get Up and Go to<p>

Sideways:  
>Hey!, Who Says You can give me Orders?,<p>

Soundwave:  
>IM ON CHARGE OF THE DECEPTICONS That are on Earth!. Till Our plan to revive Megatron is an Succes!<p>

Sideways:  
>i Need an Break. Let me and some of the Surviving Cons Rest a bit!.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Megatron Would have Denied Such Request. but Since Im No Megatron. Okay you and any survivor on earth can rest<p>

Sideways:  
>Thanks Soundwave<p>

Soundwave:  
>Once the Rest is Over...Operation: Shanghai Begins!<p>

The End


	12. Phase 1 Part 12: Moonracer

Location: On the NEST aircraft Date: February 8, 2010

We See Ratchet and Deeply Sad Moonracer Sitting inside the aircraft, Ratchet Sees that Moonracer is Sad.

Ratchet:  
>Moonracer?, Why you have that Face?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Uh...What?<p>

Ratchet:  
>Why you Look... i dont know, Sad?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Nothing Imporant...<p>

She then looks down for avoid seeign Ratchet.

Ratchet:  
>Come On.. tell me, you Can trust Me<p>

But Moonracer ignores Him

Ratchet:  
>fine...<p>

Moonracer:  
>*Sigh*...its that I Realized that Im Not an Good Warrior OR Protector At All...and Getting Separated From my Good friend Again...<p>

Ratchet:  
>oh...but Moon, You are an GOOD Warrior<p>

Moonracer:  
>I Fought Sideways And FAILED this QUICK...I Always Defeated Sideways. But this Time it was REVERSED...<p>

Ratchet is Speechless, he doesnt have anything to say to her.

Moonracer:  
>And then IM TRULY a Bad Guardian, First i lost backstop at the hands of sideways, Then Arcee DIED! and Because of me Sam And Bumblebee Almost Died!...Im an Piece of Junk.<p>

Ratchet:  
>No You are Not...<p>

Moonracer:  
>Think what you think, im CLEARLY AN PIECE OF JUNK!<p>

Ratchet is Once Again Speechless

Moonracer:  
>*sigh* but im More Hurt With Bumblebee.<p>

Ratchet:  
>Why?<p>

Moonracer:  
>you know that i Always Liked Bumblebee More than an Friend Ever since We Meet. i Was Truly Hoping that Bumblebee Had the Same Feelings...But then During the Fight with Sideways, Bumblebee Said to him, By the Radio of Course. That i was Just His Friend..from that Moment. i Realized that Bumblebee Only Likes Me But as a Friend Only...but Aslo Separating From Him Again Was Painful to Me. You know Despite my crush on Him. I always Saw Bumblebee Has an Big Brother to me, and Seperating from Him it was Like Leaving my Family.<p>

Ratchet:  
>You never Has Left your Family, WE ARE YOUR FAMILY<p>

Moonracer:  
>...no...Only Bumblebee and Sam Were Like my Family...<p>

Ratchet:  
>But we...never Mind...But theres an Surprise for you on NEST<p>

Moonracer:  
>Nothing...NOTHING! will cheer me up<p>

The aircraft Arrives to Diego Garcia. Ratchet and Moonracer get out from the aircraft

Ratchet:  
>Stay here Moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>Show me my "Surprise" later, Im not in Mood for Surprises right now...<p>

Ratchet:  
>But<p>

Moonracer:  
>Just leave me alone<p>

Ratchet:  
>fine..<p>

moonracer Walks Away., The Twins and Knock out are Hanging around and they see her walking depressed.

Skids:  
>Well Hey There Moonracer.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Leave me Alone Skids...<p>

Knock out:  
>You Look Depressed<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yeah...I AM<p>

Mudflap:  
>Why?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Just...leave me alone..im not in mood to talk to anybody<p>

Moonracer Walks Away

Mudflap:  
>Sooooo<p>

Knock out:  
>She Looks very Depressed<p>

Skids:  
>Ya Man.<p>

Knock Out:  
>i wonder why<p>

Skids:  
>I Dont Really Care, Come On Mudflap Lets Do Some pranks!<p>

Mudflap:  
>yeah!<p>

Knock Out:  
>Come on. She is our Friend.<p>

Skids:  
>She aint our friend, We Have NO FRIENDS<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yeah, We HAVE NO FRIENDS<p>

Skids:  
>I ALREADY SAID IT!<p>

Mudflap:  
>yeah, But i said it first!<p>

Skids:  
>NO. i did!<p>

Knock out:  
>Silence!.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Calm Down MAN!<p>

Knock out:  
>Come on...Whatever or not she's friend to any of us, i think we Need to cheer her up You know, She Always have been like an Mother to me since i joined the Autobots.<p>

Skids and Mudflap dont say anything.

Knock out:  
>Both of you dont know how much pain she had to suffer on her past.<p>

Skids:  
>its YOUR PROBLEM...Lets go Muddy<p>

they Walk away, While Knock out see them leave, He is Dissapointed that the twins are Selfish.

Knock out:  
>what is Wrong with These two?<p>

Moonracer is Standind near a beach Seeing the sky, Knock Out Walks closer to her and wants to Say Something but he cant think of something, so He Slowy leaves, meanwhile The Still Serious And Angry Arcee, who has come to Earth. While Bee and moonracer were Guarding Sam. Its on the main Base with Optimus.

Arcee:  
>i Have a Question Optimus, When i come here i asked you about what happened to Bulkhead, Overchet, jazz, ironhide and springer.<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes?<p>

Arcee:  
>i Just Want to Ask, How they Died?<p>

Optimus:  
>Well, i Did not witness Any Killing, But they told me that Megatron Killed Sprigner and Jazz, im pretty sure he killed jazz by ripping him in half, Since he was Holding what was left of jazz on his hands before we fought, With Springer they told me that his Spark was Ripped, With Ironhide we are not 100% sure, Bumblebee saw the killing but he Forgot or Didnt Saw who the Killer Was. My Own Theory is that it may Have Been Starscream.<p>

Arcee Looks Down and Says quiet

Arcee:  
>Starscream...<p>

optimus:  
>what?<p>

Arcee:  
>Nothing, So what about overchet and Bulkhead?<p>

but before Optimus can awnser, Ratchet enters to the main Base

Optimus:  
>Hello Ratchet<p>

Ratchet:  
>Hello Optimus and Arcee<p>

Arcee:  
>...hi...<p>

Optimus:  
>Is Bumblebee Fine?<p>

Ratchet:  
>yes, He is.<p>

Optimus:  
>and Moonracer<p>

Ratchet:  
>Depressed and Quit Her Job as Guardian<p>

Optimus:  
>But. Why?<p>

ratchet:  
>She Thinks that she Does an Pretty Bad Job Guarding. She Says its her fault Backstop died, She Thinks that Arcee Died<p>

Arcee:  
>Duh im here!<p>

Ratchet:  
>i know, but She Thinks you Died.<p>

Arcee:  
>maybe when Starscream Old base exploded and i was Kept offline.<p>

Optimus:  
>why you were on starscream base?<p>

Arcee:  
>its Something i dont want to Talk about...<p>

Optimus:  
>if you dont want to talk about it, then its fine. continue ratchet<p>

Ratchet:  
>aslo she says that if it was because of her, Sam might died<p>

Optimus:  
>oh...is Sam Fine?<p>

Ratchet:  
>yes He is,<p>

Optimus:  
>Thank primus.<p>

Arcee:  
>Why You Care of these Fleshy and weak Creatures?<p>

Optimus:  
>They are not Weak, We have Fought the Decepticons with the Humans and We Have Been Victorious on each Battle<p>

Arcee:  
>i think you are just making it up<p>

Ratchet:  
>Optimus is no Lier arcee. listen i witness the Humans helping us and i dont think they are Weak<p>

Arcee:  
>meh...if you excuse me, im going to take an Ride on the Island.<p>

Arcee Trasnforms into her bike mode and Leaves

Ratchet:  
>What Happened to Her?, Arcee Was All Nice and Happy. But Now She is just Serious, Angry and distrustful<p>

Optimus:  
>I Dont Know, Ratchet, i Cleary Dont Know.<p>

While Arcee is Driving, she Meets up with her Brother

Knock out:  
>Hello Arcee!<p>

Arcee:  
>Let me pass!<p>

Knock out:  
>Okay?<p>

Knock out moves a little and arcee drives away, Knock out then transforms into his bike mode and Follows her

Knock out:  
>Whatsup?<p>

Arcee:  
>Why you ask?<p>

Knock out:  
>nothing, i jsut wanna know what your Doing?<p>

Arcee:  
>just Driving!<p>

Knock out:  
>i see...Listen Little Sister<p>

Arcee:  
>Stop Calling me Little Sister, im bigger than you!<p>

Knock out:  
>yes but I Was Created First, in turn that makes me Older!<p>

Arcee:  
>ugh...<p>

Knock out:  
>Just Listen, Moonracer is Depressed and i think we Need to Cheer her up<p>

Arcee:  
>not my Problem.<p>

Knock Out:  
>WHAT?!, She was Like an Mother to Us after we Joined the Autobots!, Why Dont you help her!?<p>

Arcee:  
>i Dont Care anymore of Moonracer or ANYBODY!, Leave me ALONE!<p>

arcee Drives Away, angry

Knock out:  
>But. Sister...<p>

knock out follows her

Knock out:  
>Arcee, Listen!<p>

Arcee:  
>No.<p>

Knock out:  
>i Cant Truly Understand Why my frienss are sooo Selfishes!, i cant even believe my own family dosent care of a friend.<p>

Knock out Drives Aways very angry. Arcee sees her brother driving away

Arcee:  
>*sigh*<p>

Meanwhile on the Main Base

Ratchet:  
>By the Way, Optimus i have a Question. Where are Our Human Friends?<p>

Optimus:  
>i Felt they Needed an Rest, so i told them to take a Vacation<p>

Ratchet:  
>Vacation?, Whats That?<p>

Optimus:  
>Its an Earth Word, it Means taking an break<p>

Ratchet:  
>Oh. When they will be back?<p>

Optimus:  
>In few Weeks.<p>

Knock out Walks into the Base

Knock out:  
>Hello Optimus and ratchet<p>

Optimus:  
>Hey Knock out.<p>

Ratchet:  
>Why Such Sad Face?<p>

Knock out:  
>i Just Want to Cheer Moonracer up, But i dont Know What to do, i asked help from the twins and Arcee, But nobody here Wants to Help at All, i dont where are the Other Autobots. *sigh*<p>

Optimus:  
>let me talk to Her.<p>

Knock out:  
>Are you gonig to do it?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes.<p>

Optimus Leaves the base for talk to his Friend, Meanwhile Moonracer Wants an Bit of Privacy So She Stays on the Room where all Weaponry is Kept on

Optimus:  
>Moonracer?, Moonracer?<p>

Moonracer Hears Optimus. Moonracer Is Now on Mood to Talk. so she Gets out of the Room

Moonracer:  
>Optimus?<p>

Optimus:  
>Hello, moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>You Want to talk to Me?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes, Ratchet and Knock out told me you are Depressed<p>

Moonracer:  
>oh, Listen Prime i Do not want to talk of it<p>

Optimus:  
>No Worries, Ratchet already Told me that you Quit<p>

Moonracer:  
>Im Sorry for quitting but i felt that Sam Would Died if i Kept Protecting him. Besides that Im Aslo Depressed Of something Else That i dont want to talk About<p>

Optimus:  
>its okay, if you dont want to talk of it. oh about arcee.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Dont Speak about arcee, everytime i remember her i get Depressed, i cant believe she died<p>

Arcee:  
>DEAD?, im Here!<p>

Moonracer:  
>what the?, i think i can heard her Ghost too!<p>

Arcee:  
>GHOST?, you dare me to call an Ghost? Look Behind YOU!<p>

moornacer Looks behind her and See's Arcee

Moornacer:  
>A...r...rceee?<p>

Arcee:  
>Yes.<p>

Moonracer:  
>oh my!, IM SO HAPPY! that you are fine! But how? i Found your Arm, i...i<p>

Arcee:  
>you thought i died, You Should had Searched the Rest of the ruins of Base...<p>

Moonracer:  
>im sorry, but you know how i am. i can come to quick conclusions easily.<p>

Optimus:  
>you two better Talk alone, im going to check if theres any Decepticon on our radars<p>

prime Leaves thems

Arcee:  
>i cant believe you Left me for Dead!.<p>

Moornacer:  
>im sorry but.<p>

Arcee:  
>Nah nothing!. if i were you, i would Make an Better Search.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee...<p>

Arcee:  
>i just Came to visit you Just for Please my Brother...Who i do still Consider my Family...i used to Consider you as part of my family, but since you left me for Dead i dont Anymore.<p>

Moonracer is Deeply hurt again, The twins are hearing all this

Skids:  
>Angry Girl, i Like it!<p>

Arcee hears and see's skids

Arcee:  
>Go away!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Arcee, you made an good Point, Nobody is your family unless he or she Created you!, WHO CREATED YOU?<p>

Arcee get's Very Annoyed by the Twins so she Pops out her Sword.

Arcee:  
>GO UNLESS YOU BOTH Want to Fight me!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Can you Beat Big and storng Manly TWINS?<p>

Arcee Moves an bit Closer towards them

Mudflap:  
>We better go Before she kicks our Butt!<p>

the Twins leaves, happy that their gone, Arcee then Turns to Speak to Moonracer again, but Moornacer have Left, Knock out Heard the Whole Conversation, and Very angry at his Sister

Knock out:  
>i Cant Believe it<p>

Arcee:  
>Knock out?<p>

Knock out:  
>i cant believe you are Just Angry For an Small Misunderstanding!<p>

Arcee:  
>How you Would Felt if someone Left you for Dead?<p>

Knock out:  
>be an Little Angry but Unlike you i Would Apologize!<p>

Arcee:  
>But!<p>

Knock out:  
>She was like a Mother to Us!, After All the abuse we Had with the Cons!, Nobody was our familu there, Until we joined the Autobts.<p>

Arcee looks at Knock out

Knock out:  
>You Know?, after what i heard, i cannot Consider you my sister. good Bye..<p>

Knock out Leaves

Arcee:  
>oh YEAH?, you are an<p>

Knock out:  
>Dont even say it!<p>

Knock out enters the Main Base

Optimus:  
>hello again knock out<p>

Knock out:  
>hello...Prime<p>

Ratchet:  
>Sad again uh?<p>

Knock out:  
>No. ANGRY<p>

Optimus:  
>Why?<p>

Knock out:  
>i will explain it to you later.<p>

Ratchet:  
>let me Guess, Moonracer right?<p>

Knock out:  
>kinda. but im not angry at Her<p>

Ratchet:  
>well Okay..Then Arcee?<p>

Knock out:  
>How you Know im angry with my Own Sister?<p>

Ratchet:  
>you and her had Some problems ever since she came to earth. So why are you angry at her?<p>

Knock out:  
>you always Wants to know All Right?<p>

Ratchet:  
>Well Yeah<p>

Optimus:  
>Ratchet. if he doesnt want to talk about, then wait Till Knock out Wants to speak about it<p>

Ratchet:  
>Fine...<p>

ratchet Walks away the base.

Knock out:  
>But, I have an Question.<p>

Optimus:  
>go ahead ask me<p>

Knock out:  
>Were are Jolt, Camshaft, Sideswipe, Elita-1, Chromia, Rollbar and Longarm? i havent seen them?<p>

Optimus:  
>Well, around 4 set of Decepticons Were Detected around the World, so i sent them to an Mission to defeat Them<p>

Knock out:  
>Okay?<p>

Optimus:  
>But Something Tells me that more Decepticons Are on their Way.<p>

Knock out:  
>its that happens how we Could Find them?. The Humasn Are not Here!<p>

Optimus:  
>Well i had to give them vacation, but Some Humans Stayed, they Operate their Flying vechicles so they can Transport us to anywhere on the Globel<p>

Knock Out:  
>Okay?, Well. im going to take an ride on the Island. See ya later prime<p>

Optimus:  
>see you later Knock out.<p>

Date: February 26, 2010

Optimus:  
>Autobots Report!<p>

Ratchet, Arcee, Knock out and the Twins Shows up

Optimus:  
>More Decepticons Were Spotted on Texas, United States. We Must Go to Defeat them<p>

Knock out:  
>Just 1 of Us? Or All of us?<p>

Optimus:  
>all of Us, these Decepticons are More than the Ones On the rest of the World, and if i sent one of us, Who knows, one of us could Perish.<p>

Ratchet:  
>then lets go!<p>

Optimus:  
>Ratchet Prepare the humans that control the Helicopters.<p>

Ratchet:  
>as you Command<p>

the whole Team are preparing for go to their Mission. but Knock out Doesnt fell in mood for fight decepticons but he will go anyway, but Before they go, He Will Talk to Moonracer, Moonracer is still Hides on where all Human Weapons are Kept, knock outs walks closer to the area where they hide the weapons

Knock out:  
>Moonracer?<p>

Moonracer hears him.

Moonracer:  
>Go...away<p>

Knock out:  
>No way...<p>

Moonracer simply sighs

Moonracer:  
>Fine...Come in...<p>

Knock out opens the door

Knock out:  
>Hello there.<p>

Moonracer:  
>*sigh* Hello<p>

Knock out:  
>Moonracer, Why are you Depressed?<p>

Moonracer:  
>im not in mood to Talk about it, maybe when i feel better..<p>

Knock out:  
>Thats When? the year 30106?, Come on you have Been Depressed FOR WEEKS, i Need to Know Why you are so DAMN DEPRESSED!. Come on, tell me.<p>

Moonracer:  
>its that, i have nothing..<p>

Knock out:  
>Nothing?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i have No Friends, Family, ANYTHING, all is Lost...<p>

Knock out:  
>What you Mean?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Lost Everything Or Seperated from Everyone i love.<p>

Knock out:  
>What?<p>

Moonracer:  
>I lost Backstop at the hands of Sideways. i Nearly Lost Arcee and Now she Hates Me. Aslo During my watch, Bumblebee and Sam aslo nearly Died, i Feel that Nobody Cares of me Anymore.<p>

Knock out:  
>But what you mean with No friends and Family?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Nobody Cares of me Anymore.<p>

Knock out:  
>How is that Possible?, We Have Been trying to cheer you Up. Make you Happy!, if we were not your friends we would not care, BUT we Do!. WE ARE AN Family!<p>

Moonracer:  
>No...im alone<p>

Knock out:  
>How you can Believe your Alone? Listen We are an Family!, The Whole team is like an Family to me. Including you, you really cared for me and my sisters when we joined the Team!,<p>

Moonracer:  
>But Arcee Said<p>

Knock Out:  
>i Dont care what Arcee Says!, She Was Just Probably Saying it Just Because she was Angry at you!... *sigh* Listen, it Doesnt matter if we are Related or not. we are a Family.<p>

Skids:  
>KNOCKKY! are you going to Duh battlefield?<p>

Knock out:  
>*sigh* Well im going to Destroy Some Decepticons. But...i would be happy if you join us.<p>

Moonracer Just Stays Mute.

Knock out:  
>Fine..its your Decision...<p>

Knock out leaves, as KO leavesMoonracer Begins to think About what Knock out Just Said to her

Location: Texas.

We See Some Decepticon Driving and destroying stuff in Texas. The Autobots are on an Helicopter on the skies of Texas.

John Garcia:  
>Ready?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes!<p>

the back side of the Helicopter opens, the Autobots falls, as they fall they open some parachutes on their backs and they safetly land on texas. the Autobots transform into vehicle mode, meanwhile 2 decepticons are Driving by.

Trooper #1:  
>Why Soundwave Wants us to Be here?<p>

Dread #1:  
>Shut Up.<p>

Trooper #1:  
>i was Just asking a question<p>

Dread #1:  
>No Time for Questions, We Must complete our Mission<p>

Trooper #1:  
>But what mission, why we are here?<p>

Dread #1:  
>Shut up, Lets just Continue<p>

Trooper #1:  
>Well at Least Optimus Prime is not here<p>

But Just after he said that Prime Shows up and Crashes on the trooper into an Wall transforming the trooper into Scrapmetal

Dread #1:  
>Prime!<p>

The Dread Transform But Unaware that arcee is on his Back, He Gets Stabbed Directly on his Spark, he falls to the ground. dead

Arcee:  
>Lets go Prime, lets defeat more<p>

as the other Autobots fights the other cons, Knock out goes to investigate a dark alley and Gets Punched in the face, he falls to the ground and then a Decepticon Puts his Feet On his chest

Knock out:  
>Well WHO ARE YOU DECEPTIPUNK?<p>

Dead End:  
>Me. Knocky!<p>

Knock out:  
>Dead End?<p>

Dead End:  
>How Genius you are my Former Buddy?<p>

Knock out:  
>Let me Go and Lets forget all this<p>

Dead End:  
>ummm No!<p>

Knock out:  
>Pleassssssse?!<p>

Dead End:  
>Nope.<p>

Knock out:  
>*Sigh* If you want to Kill me Go ahead! Why you are wasting your Time talking to ME?<p>

Dead End:  
>No, i Just Want to give you An Offer, Return to the Decepticons and you will get more powerfull!<p>

Knock out:  
>After all i went during my Decepticon Days?, How can i return to work with you after all you and the decepticons did to me and my Sisters?<p>

Dead End:  
>Fine, you and your Little Girls Can return<p>

Knock out:  
>you Didnt heard what i said?!<p>

Dead End:  
>Yes, but i Dont Care. Just Return to the Decepticons Team Where you can Be with your "True" Family!<p>

Knock out:  
>thats not an Family!<p>

Dead End:  
>i Tried to be Nice to you, But you gave me no Choice other than Tear your POOR LIFE!<p>

Knock out:  
>Go ahead!. Kill Me! But You have to let all the Humans and Creatures on EARTH TO LIVE!<p>

Dead End:  
>No. You Will have to Join them In EXTINCTION! We Will Kill ALL LIFE HERE, Your Life Will OVER!, What Way you Want to Die?<p>

Knock out:  
>Do it the way you WANT!<p>

dead End:  
>Fine, I Will Rip your HEAD off!<p>

But Just When Dead end is About to Decapicate Knock Out, an Autobot Jumps off an building an Punches Dead End on the Face. its Moonracer herself

Knock Out:  
>Moonracer?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes.<p>

Knock Out:  
>But How you Came Here?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i Had an Unfinished 1 time use Space Bridge Machine, i worked with Sentinel and some people from another world to recreate the lost Space bridge technology, we made tons of prototypes, until i decided to leave the project but i took some unfinished blueprints with me just in case i needed it and After i began to think About What you Told Me, i Decided to Finish my Space Bridge for Come Here<p>

Knock out:  
>You had that all the time?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes<p>

Dead End:  
>Im Sorry to interrupt this Lovely Conversation BUT I HAVE TO GO!<p>

Dead End Runs away and Transforms into his vehicle mode

Moonracer:  
>lets get him!<p>

The two autobots Transforms into bike mode and they Chase dead End

Dead End:  
>Soundwave, IM BEING CHASED I NEED HELP!<p>

Soundwave (radio):  
>I Wont Help you, UNTIL i decided its time for Reveal My Survival!, i will Send 2 Drones to Help you!<p>

Dead End:  
>Fine!<p>

the chase keeps going.

Moonracer:  
>Stop!<p>

Dead End:  
>How you can Think i Could ever Listen to you?<p>

Moonracer:  
>JUST STOP!<p>

Dead End:  
>NAH!<p>

While they Chase dead end, the 2 Drones Shows up, With his Mirror on bike mode knock out sees the Duo,

Knock Out:  
>WE are being chased from Behind<p>

Moonracer:  
>Aw Scrap.<p>

The Chase Continues. Knock out is Tired So He Decides TO Stop and when he stops one of the Drones Crashes on Him and goes spinning to the left side the Other Drone Shots at Moonracer

Moonracer:  
>OW!<p>

Then the Drone Shoots at One of Moornacer Wheels, blowing it up. Moonracer loses control.

Moonracer:  
>wow oh no, no NOOOOOOO!<p>

Moonracer crashes nearby a building, the Drone grabs his minicon axe, the Drone Prepares to Kill her, but the minicon axe is shot and falls off his hands.

Drone:  
>WHAT THE?<p>

Knock Out:  
>Leave Her Now<p>

Drone:  
>What IF I Dont?<p>

Knock Out:  
>You Will have to Face ME!<p>

Smodler Drone:  
>You May Have Killed my Minicon BUT YOU KILLED HIM on my Favorite Mode AXE!<p>

the Drone grabs the Dead Minicon and Both Begins to Fight, Knock out Doesnt want His Friend to Die so He Puts much effort on the Fight and then he Takes the Minicon off the drone and then Punches him very hard. and Shots The Drone Multiple Times, Killing him Moonracer Slowy Transforms into robot mode

Moonracer:  
>Thanks. But you Could have Died Against the Drone<p>

Knock Out:  
>When its About to protect my Friends, i Would do Anything to save Them Even i Could Give Up my Own Life for it<p>

Moonracer:  
>We Are not Friends...We are Family.<p>

Knock out smiles

Moonracer:  
>Wheres Dead End?<p>

Knock out Looks if he can find him

Knock out:  
>Damn, he Got Away.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Let Him Go, He Wont be at large Much Longer<p>

Knock out:  
>Yeah...Now, Lets Go and See if the Others Are Fine<p>

the 2 Walk Away, but On the Top of an Building the Soundwave Sees them Leave.

Soundwave:  
>Attention Decepticons, Operation: Shanghai will commence in 3 solar cycles<p>

Location: Diego Garcia, NEST base Date: March 1, 2010

All the Humans SOldiers have Returned from their Break and Sideswipes along the Others Have Returned aswell, Knock out Is Telling Sideswipe About the Whole Mission

Knock out:  
>and then i killed the drone<p>

Sideswipe:  
>Boy, i sure Missed Alot.<p>

Moonracer Returns

Knock out:  
>hey Moon<p>

Sideswipe:  
>are they Here?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Yes, Swerve and the others have Arrived<p>

Lennox:  
>ATTETION Everyone, an Decepticon has Been Spotted.<p>

Sideswipe:  
>What The?<p>

Lennox Goes to the Main Base and Sideswipe Follows Him

Optimus.  
>i Have Found Him<p>

Lennox:  
>Where He Is?<p>

Optimus:  
>Shanghai...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED in the Revenge of the Fallen Adaptation


	13. Phase 1 Part 13: Revenge of the Fallen

Location: Egypt Date: 17,000 B.C

OPTIMUS:

Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own. Capable of great compassion... and great violence,

Prehsitoric humans are hunting a feline, but as they trap the feline, they stop and look at something, something big. a big machine.

OPTIMUS

For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns, our worlds have met before.

The Fallen see's the Humans, he goes against them, he steps on one of them, then he looks at his side and grabs another human before tossing him away.

Location: Space Date: March 1, 2010

Meanwhile in space, we see a satellite hovering on Earth atmosphere, but just then Soundwave appears, as his little tentacles extends for attach to the sattelite, Soundwave attaches to it, hacking it, Soundwave then uses it for see how's the progress in Shanghai, as he contacts the Decepticons he sent there.

Soundwave:  
>Sideways, Dead End, Demolishor Time to Begin the Mission, FIND THE MACHINE!<p>

Location: Shanghai

In a Steel Plant on Shanghai, everyone are being evacuated from it. meanwhile an Ice Cream truck appears driving nearby.

Mudflap:  
>Ching-a-ling. Come out and get your ice cream<p>

SKIDS

Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass whoopin.

Location: Pentagon

After the Mission city accident, NEST have been officialy made part of the goverment, in the Pentagon, they are watching over the process on Shanghai as General Morshower walks by

Random Pentagon Guy

1 Nest Seahawks approaching Target

Random Pentagon Guy 2

3 Minutes Until evacuation is Complete, sir

Random Pentagon Guy 3

Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, 1-miles radius

General Morshower

All Right Give NEST team the Go

Random Pentagon Guy 4

Black Hawks, Youre Clear to Land

Location: Shanghai

all of NEST Soldiers are Preparing for Battle, as they also bring some new vehicles they made for combat cons, as Sideswipe drives by, a NEST soldier which is inside a trailer with 3 bikes on it, walks towards them

NEST Soldier:  
>Arcee, Ready?<p>

Arcee:  
>we re Locked and loaded<p>

Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 creates holograms of female Humans. Meanwhile outside in Shanghai, Dead End is Driving. he spots a Black Audi R8

Dead End:  
>Time to Upgrade!<p>

Dead End transformers to robot mode, then he scans the new vehicle as he transforms into the black Audi R8.

Dead End:  
>Perfect!<p>

he Drives Away and Meets up Sideways, who is in his vehicle mode aswell.

Dead End:  
>Whats The Plan Sideways?<p>

Sideways:  
>Lets Wait till Demolishor Starts his Rampage thru the city, as he will be distracting everybody, so while everyone is distracted, we go and search the machine<p>

Meanwhile, a NEST Helicopter is flying by the Steel Plant where Demolishor is hiding, inside Lennox is talking to fellow NEST soldiers.

Lennox:  
>All Right, Listen up. China Cover Story on this one is Toxic spill, They Had to Evac the area for search and rescue. We gotta Make sure this One Does Not Get out in Public Eye, So keep it tight<p>

Location: Pentagon

The guys on the Pentagon keep watching over the process on their screens.

Random Petagon Guy 1 Roll in Alpha Through echo Now

Location: Shanghai

One of The Helicopters lands on the ground, as the NEST soldiers get out of it

Random SOlider Move Out, Lets Go

The Soldiers then heads to where Demolishor is, they use a scanner for detect Demolishor.

Willian parker:  
>Its Close, its getting Close<p>

the soldiers detector finds Demolishor, he's the Excavator. Lennox looks at it.

Lennox:  
>Right, Everybody. be steady. Were right on top of it<p>

Then Demolishor transforms into robot mode, and attacks, using his long arms to smash the ground. the soldiers knows they're screwed with him.

Lennox:  
>Eagle Niner!, I need a energy proton<p>

Epps:  
>Panther 1. Requesting Fire Mission Now<p>

Demolishors tosses some cars as he causes more mayhem, he looks at the soldiers and tries to escape.

Location: Pentagon

Random Petagon Guy 1 Gunships on Station. Roll in Hot!

Location: Shanghai

Random Petagon Guy 1 Dog 1, Now We are Engaging

Helicopters arrives to the battlefield and shoots at demolishor before he can escape, Demolishor raises his hand and hits the Helicopter, ripping its tail off, as it crashes to ground and explodes. Sideways and Dead End turns their lights on.

Sideways:  
>Lets Begin!<p>

He and Dead End leaves their hideout in Search for the Harvester, but are detected.

Random guy:  
>We Got a Two Decepticons<p>

Lennox grabs his radio.

Lennox:  
>Arcee, Twins Tagret coming to your line<p>

Arcee and her sisters drives off and chases them, Skids and Mudflap spots the Audis aswell.

Skids:  
>Yeah i go em<p>

But the twins goes into a different way. the femmes keeps chasing them.

Arcee:  
>Stop..<p>

Elita-1 Right there..

Chromia:  
>Decepticons!<p>

Arcee:  
>Dont BE A COWARD!<p>

Elita-1:  
>and Fight, instead<p>

Chromia:  
>of running!<p>

Sideways:  
>Just Because i rather feel than fight, DOSENT MEANS I CANT!<p>

Dead End:  
>is this what the Autobots Have Come to? Send their Women to die in Battle? HA!<p>

Arcee: You have...

Chromia: ...written your...

Elita-One: ...death sentence!...

Arcee:  
>...Dead Coward!<p>

Dead End:  
>Die Pathetic Autobots!<p>

Dead End Stops and the girls Crashes on Dead End, with the femmes down, Dead End transforms to robot mode as hee's about scrap them, but before he can kill then

Sideways:  
>Leave them, lets find the machine!<p>

Dead End:  
>Erghhh. FINE!<p>

Dead End transforms back into vehicle mode and they leave. Arcee and her Sisters transforms into their robots modes as they watches them leave. Arcee is dissapointed.

Arcee:  
>DARN IT! we Lost them!<p>

Elita looks at Arcee.

Elita-1:  
>Calm down my Sister...<p>

Chromia:  
>Soon we will fight them again!<p>

Meanwhile the twins are still going on the wrong way, but they crash on a trash can and their alt mode is spilt in half as they crash on the walls on the alley they are at as they transform to robot modes, Mudflap gets up, all dizzy

Mudflap:  
>I screwed that up. Im okay. Im all right. oh, Got total brain freeze<p>

Skids is upset at Mudflap, he walks to his brother.

Skids:  
>This is combat, man! Whats wrong with you!?<p>

Skids punches Mudflap. meanwhile as the audis get away, Lennox calls for Sideswipe.

Lennox:  
>Bring Sideswipe!<p>

Sideswipe appears and transforms into robot mode as he slides.

Sideswipe:  
>clear a Path<p>

Sideways sees Sideswipe chasing them.

Sidewyas:  
>Dead end it was pleasure to meet you but i have to go.<p>

Dead end is left confused, Sideways takes a shortcut and escapes. leaving Dead End for dead. Sideswipe keeps chasing dead end, he jumps over him as he tosses one of his blades into Dead End hood. he lands on the ground, spins a bit and as Dead End heads closer to him, Sideswipe reattaches his sword into his arm and slices Dead End in half, killing him, as one of his remains crashes on a lamp post, while the other falls to nearby a river. Sideswipe then spins again in victory.

Sideswipe:  
>Damn im Good<p>

Demolishor who escaped the Steel Plant heads deeper into the city of Shanghai, Epps and the Soldiers are chasing him, but they need more help.

Epps:  
>air Support, We Need Big Buddha To Deliver the Drop Now!<p>

Peter Burns grabs his radio.

Peter Burns:  
>Sideswipe Help Optimus with the big bot<p>

Sideswipe:  
>ok!<p>

meanwhile on a aircraft on the sky, which contains Optimus. the backside of it opens so Optimus can get out.

random guy:  
>Cyclone 98, Final Attack Hitting in 120<p>

Other Random Guy Clear to Drop in Five, Four, Three, Two, One

Prime gets out of the plane as he falls into the ground. transforming into robot mode.

OPTIMUS:  
>Autobots, Im in pursuit!<p>

Prime parachutes activates, as he heads closer to the ground he cuts them off, lands on the ground as he rolls and Transforms to vehicle, he heads a bridge, Demolishor is also heading to the bridge, he raises both of his arms into the bridge destroying it, but Optimus Prime Transforms into Robot mode, jumps and hangs from Demolishor head. Sideswipe shows up. Optimus Prime crawls into the top of Demolishor head and shoots at him

OPTIMUS Pull over!

Demolishor Prime!

Sideswipe hangs into Demolishor lower wheel and shoots at it, blowing it up, as Demolishor loses balance and falls from another bridge, Optimus jumps off from Demolishor. Optimus, Sideswipe and the NEST Soldiers head closer to the fallen Demolishor.

Sideswipe Punk ass Decepticon

Optimus:  
>Any Last words?<p>

Demolishor This is not your Planet to Rule, Fallen shall rise Again

Epps:  
>thats dosent sound good<p>

Optimus:  
>not today<p>

Optimus recharges his gun and shoots Demolishor at the head killing him, hiding Sideways witnesses this. he knows they have lost. Sideways drives away.

Sideways:  
>Soundwave!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Soundwave Reporting, What Happened?<p>

Sideways:  
>Dead End and Demolishor haev Been terminated, What Now?<p>

Soundwave:  
>Search the HARVESTER!<p>

Sideways:  
>Soundwave I dont think its HERE!, Go and tell the Fallen! He May Know where it is!<p>

Soundwave:  
>Fine! Its time to Reveal my Survival to all Decepticons! SOUNDWAVE OUT!<p>

Sideways keeps driving.

Sideways:  
>Now lets Leave this Pathetic Place!<p>

As the Sideways leaves the Bike sisters spots him again.

Chromia:  
>i told You we would be able to fight him Again<p>

Elita-1:  
>After HIM!<p>

they transform into bikes mode and chases him again. Sideways is annoyed.

Sideways:  
>you Again? Dont you Autobots ever Give up?<p>

The Sisters transform back into robot modes and they attempt to shot at sideways but they fail as he dodges every ammo shot at him. Arcee is frustrated.

Arcee:  
>Leave him to ME!<p>

Chromia:  
>No Sister we shall work as a team!<p>

Arcee:  
>Let Me do this Chromia!<p>

Chromia:  
>But...Fine!<p>

Arcee Herself tries to Kill Sideways, with her blade but the Decepticon Hits her Hard while in vehicle Mode, Arcee loses balance and she Falls to the ground, Sideways uses this chance to get away, but he's about to crash on a wall, but not wanting to face the sisters, he transforms into robot mode and jumps into the wall. as he enters the building he destroys another wall which leads him outside, he rolls, before transforming back into vehicle mode.

Sideways:  
>You Autobots Havent Seen the Last of SIDEWAYS!<p>

The sisters checks on Arcee.

Elita-1:  
>Sister?<p>

Chromia:  
>Are you Fine?<p>

Arcee:  
>Yeah yeah im Fine, Just Help ME!<p>

they help her to get up.

Elita-1:  
>Whats Wrong with you?<p>

Chromia:  
>Yeah!, You are not the same as Before...<p>

Elita-1:  
>Arcee. What Happened?<p>

Arcee:  
>is Something, That i dont want to talk about...<p>

Location: Unknown planet

Soundwave is flying towards the Nemesis. he transforms into robot mode and lands on the dead planet that the Nemesis was left behind. Starscream hears someone outside, he leaves the ship to look outside and see's Soundwave, Starscream is shocked and surprised to see him alive and well.

Starscream:  
>Soundwave!?<p>

Soundwave looks at Starscream, as he enters the Nemesis.

Soundwave:  
>Yes its me<p>

Starscream:  
>But. Arent you Supposed to be Dead?, We all thought you died after you Big Failure in that city.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Silence Starscream!, Is the Fallen aware of my Failure?<p>

The Fallen is sitting on the ground attached to many wires, which restore all of his energon, after he was weakened after he was freed from his prision months ago. the weakened Fallen looks at Soundwave.

Fallen:  
>Yes i am...and i Very dissapointed with Soundwave, i cant say i am suprised to see you again, after you Failure.<p>

Fallen then turns at Starscream

Fallen:  
>Starscream.<p>

Starscream:  
>What?<p>

Fallen:  
>Leave us Alone..<p>

Starscream bows.

Starscream:  
>As you Command my Master...<p>

Starscream leaves the ship.

Soundwave:  
>im sorry about my failure Master! But it was the Metal Man Fault!<p>

Fallen:  
>you Think im interested in your Excuses?...what have you been up too?<p>

Soundwave:  
>i Sent Sideways, Demolishor and Dead End to find the Harvester to the city of Shanghai! it was a failure, Demolishor and Dead End were offlined by Autobots. Sideways is the only survivor of the mission.<p>

Fallen:  
>Stupid...From what i remember the Harvester was not in a humans city!, All i remember is that it was in a desert area<p>

Soundwave:  
>If you want! i can send Decepticons on the deserts of that planet<p>

Fallen:  
>No Soundwave, Dont Waste your time in sending our Army to Die...not yet...We will find the Harvester Sooner From what we Expect...If our Plans go to the right Direction...he will Lead us to it.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Who will lead us to it?<p>

Fallen:  
>I wont tell you...Soundwave...Not yet...But first lets wait till He is Revived...Now Leave! Gather more Information from the Autobots!<p>

Soundwave bows and leaves the ship. Starscream looks at Soundwave as he leaves the dead planet and heads back to Earth

Location: Malibu, California

Sam is packing his stuff, as he will go to Collage very soon. as he packs up his stuff he's talking to his mom in his phone, as his parents are in Paris at the moment

Sam Yes, Mom, ok, i am fine, you both went to Paris in February 1st, i have been taking care of myself without problems, Um Mom...as you know im going to collage soon...so i was wondering if Bumblebee could stay here...What?...But im going to collage and i cant bring him with me..*sigh*...Fine...i understand..well good bye..take care

Sam finishes talking with his mom. he looks at the wall that Bee blew up on the day he was sleep walking

Sam:  
>it seems Bee have to go<p>

Sam then grabs his black shirt and is about to put it on his suitcase, but before he puts it, he suddely feels something inside the pocket of the shirt, he puts his hand on the pocket and finds the Allspark shard, which unknown to him fell off from Optimus hands the day before Soundwave and his crew attacked the old NEST base back in January, much to his surprise

Sam:  
>The SHARD?...How?...Now it Make Sense why the Decepticon was After me Days AGO!, He knew i had the Shard<p>

The Shard begins to Glow and Flashes and floods Sam's mind with Cyberglyphics, the Shard falls off from Sams hands, as he flasing affects him, the shard falls to the ground and burns the floor, causing a small fire to begin, the fire ends up making a hole on the floor and the shard falls in lower room, the shard then lands on a table and unleashes a small shockwave of energy which brings some of the Witwicky Kitchen stuff into Transformers. meanwhile with Sam, he grabs a bottle of water on his room, he uses the water to shut down the fire, but the water hits one of the kitchenbots head, the kitchenbot looks up and orders his fellow transformers to follow him as they go investigate up there. they arrive to the second floor of Sam's house, they open slighty the door, Sam turns to see the door, but before he can do anything the kitchenbots attacks him. Sam runs for his life, using whatever he can find for shelter him, he then looks at the wall Bee destroyed and jumps into it, landing on his backyard, he hides in the fountain that is in backyard as the kitchenbots keeps shooting at him,

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bumblebee comes out of the garage in vehicle mode, destroying one of its walls, he Transforms to robot mode and see's at some of the kitchenbots which have came out of the house, he transforms his arm into his arm cannon and begins to blow up each of the kitchebots and Kill those robots, he then spots some more in Sam house and shoots, damaging more of the house than he did before, the explosions and blast caught the attention of two of Sam's neighbourds, Sam is not happy with what bee did.

Sam:  
>No no, I AM DEAD, my parents will Kill me, Bee Get in The Garage, Now!<p>

Bumblebee Enters the Garage, Sam then grabs his cellphone and calls 911

Sam:  
>Hello? I need contruction Workers and Firefighters, Half of my House BLEW UP!,... How?, Well i Dont Know i was in Wal-mart buying errr Stuff, and Came to my house and my house got in fire and part of it blew up and... I JUST NEED FIREFIGHTERS FOR SHUT DOWN THE FIRE AND CONSTRUCTICON WORKERS TO FIX THE HOUSE BEFORE MY PARENTS RETURNS FROM THEIR VACATIONS! What, you dont belivie me?, Ok then im a cat in a tree, Just get some firefigheters and constructions workers! please!.<p>

Sam Finishes Talking with the 911 operator, then he looks at the garage and heads to speak with Bumblebee. Sam opens the garage door and enters the Garage and looks at Bee

Sam:  
>Bee...i have to talk about the Collage thing with you..<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>I m so excited and I just can t hide it!<p>

Sam:  
>You Cant come with me...<p>

Bumblebee is Shocked and Sad about the news

Sam:  
>Listen, Freshmens arent allowed to have cars, if they could i could take you with me, look You Are an Autobot, You Shouldnt Be Living in My Dads Garage, I Mean, Youre Suffocating in Here. You Derseve Better Than This.<p>

Bee begins to cry

Sam:  
>Come on dont do that...your killing me bee...You will be Car...love you bee<p>

Sam gets out of the garage, he then heads to the street but as he's about to leave, he see's leo and mikeala, who were drawn by all the noises, Sam just Stays frozen and speechless for a while. he nerviously smiles at them

Sam:  
>Um...Hello<p>

Mikeala:  
>Hey Sam what was all that noise we heard?<p>

Sam tries to think of something.

Sam:  
>Uh Nothing i'm just uh going to take care of my rob... i mean Robert<p>

Leo: Are you smoking crack Sam?

Sam knows he cant cover up what just happened, so he decides to tell the truth.

Sam:  
>Alright this is going to be shocking, don't panic and PLEASE DON'T TELL ANY BODY, I have a Big Giant Robot in the garage and he can turn into a car<p>

mikeala aad leo dosent belivie sam. as they simply cross their arms.

Sam: Dont belivie me right?

Leo and mikeala:  
>Nah<p>

Sam:  
>*Sigh* Come and i will show You<p>

Sam, Mikaela and leo all head to the garage, Sam opens the garage's door and presents them to Bumblebee, they are in shock.

Leo:  
>What is he?<p>

Mikeala:  
>what's he doing here<p>

Sam:  
>Belivie it or Not he is an alien<p>

Leo makes a huge grin ala Joker.

Leo:  
>Sweeeeeet, this will be Great news for my website<p>

Sam:  
>Leo, You cant tell anyone that i have a giant alien bot<p>

Leo:  
>awww Man<p>

Leo then turns to look at Bee.

Leo:  
>Alien, Me, LEO, Can you speak english?<p>

Sam:  
>Leo, his name is bumblebee<p>

Leo:  
>you named ur own alien bumblebee?<p>

Sam:  
>That's been always His name<p>

Mikeala:  
>How you and bee meet up<p>

Sam: Long Story, First Let me explain Bumblebee is an Autobot.

Leo:  
>Autobot?<p>

Sam:  
>Yeah, He is a Autobot who Came here in Search for the Allspark, which is a Cube. The Decepticons, The Bad guys We re After it Hoping to use for Conquer the Universe, However Optimus Prime Took the Desicion to Destroy the Cube and the Decepticon Leader Megatron at the process this all Happened in December, while i was in an schoolar trip in december a Shard of the cube fall on my backpack.<p>

Leo:  
>School? In December?<p>

Sam:  
>yeah i missed some classes and so i could gradute for go to collage i had to do that trip.<p>

Leo:  
>uh...<p>

Sam:  
>our School have weird rules...Well a Month Ago Bumblebee Went to find the shard i had, first i thought he was going to kill me, but then we became friends and Protected me from The Decepticons that wanted the Shard i had, then i give it to his leader, but somehow. the Shard got in my possesion Once more...<p>

Leo:  
>you still have the shard?<p>

Sam:  
>yes i think its still on my house<p>

Leo:  
>can i have it for my site<p>

Sam:  
>No!<p>

Leo:  
>Aww<p>

Sam:  
>Well..Somehow their Leader was Revived, i dont know how...But i dont know what happened to him..but well then when i was coming back home the Organization named Sector 7 took me, Bumblebee, other autobots and 2 Soldiers in custody, i got freed by them and took Part of a Really BIG Fight in Mission City<p>

Leo:  
>that Explains the Whole Destruction i saw on the News?<p>

Sam:  
>Yup<p>

Leo:  
>i knew the destruction was caused by aliens<p>

Sam:  
>and something Strange happened as Optimus prime was fighting one of the Decepticons, a big explosion Happened. according to 2 Autobots named Skids and Mudflap, there was a Metal Man there and Dissapaired when the Explosion occured<p>

Mikaela:  
>Metal Man?<p>

Leo:  
>ummmm...continue with your story dude<p>

Sam:  
>okay. Later Optimus prime assigned Bumblebee to Take care of me. along with another Autobot Named Moonracer<p>

Mikaela:  
>Moonracer?<p>

Sam:  
>Yes. its a Female Robot she was a purple bike. She and Bee we re protecting me Last Month.<p>

Leo:  
>where is She? i just see this yellow guy<p>

Sam:  
>She Left...Because last month a Decepticon Captured me and the fight almost cost Bumblebee life and she thought he was dead...and aslo thinks that its her fault the con Captured me. so she thinks she is not a good Guardian and left.<p>

Leo:  
>Oh...Anything else<p>

Sam:  
>Nope thats it...but Bee have to go since we re going to collage and freshmen arent allowed to have cars<p>

then they leave the garage. and all prepare to enter their houses.

Leo:  
>see you later..<p>

Sam:  
>bye leo...Oh Mikaela<p>

Mikaela:  
>what?<p>

Sam:  
>Can you take care of the Allspark shard?<p>

Mikaela:  
>yeah i guess...<p>

They Enter to sam house, to get it. but a Small Blue RC Car is spying them, when Mikeala gets out, she have the shard on the pocket on her pants, Wheelie is able to see the shard within the pocket. he then contacts someone

Wheelie: Female has Sliver From Cube

Location: Space

Soundwave is floating again on earth's orbit as he get's Wheelie's message

Soundwave:  
>Soundwave Acknowledges. Purse Her. Retrieve it<p>

Location: Diego Garcia, NEST HQ

The Autobots and NEST Soldiers return to their HQ after they killed Demolishor and Sideways, all of them are getting out of the aircraft. they also take out the remains of the two deadDecepticons for prepare their bodies for disponsal

Random nest guy:  
>Autobots Twins, Report to Hangar 3<p>

The Twins are heading to the hangar.

Skids:  
>Bad ass ice cream truck coming through. Scuse me, scuse me.<p>

in there they find 2 Black Chevy Sparks one with Green stripes and other with Orange Stripes.

Skids:  
>Those are nice. Yeah baby, its upgrade time.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yes sir. Aw yeah, look it, its my booty call right here.<p>

They transform into robot modes.

Mudflap:  
>Time to get my sexy on with the green.<p>

Skids:  
>Green? Ah, no, green is mine. I call green.<p>

Skids jumps on Mudflap, punches him on the face and tosses him away.

Skids:  
>I got the green!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Ow! That hurt man!<p>

Skids:  
>It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass kicking!<p>

They scan their new forms. meanwhile outside Lennox spots a helicopter flying by, which lands nearby the HQ, Director Theodore Galloway gets out the helicopter.

Lennox:  
>Director Galloway, What an honor. id Love To Show you Around, But you Gotta be on the Classified Access List.<p>

Galloway:  
>I Am Now. Presidential Order, Major, i got a message for your Classified Space Buddies!, You Guys Made a Mess of Shanghai<p>

Lennox then shows him the place.

Lennox:  
>All Right. So this is where we Communicate With JCS And this Area Serves as the Autobots hangar.<p>

pointing to the area where all the Autobots like Skids, Mudflap, Nightbeat, Ratchet, Jolt, Longarm, Swerve, Mirage, Rollbar, Sideswipe, Knock Out, Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1 are parked on. then One of the soldiers looks at Lennox.

Random Nest Soldier:  
>Secure Link to JCS is up, Major.<p>

Location: Space

Soundwave is still floating around, he then hacks the satelite once more, using it for hear what the NEST team is doing.

Location: Diego Garcia

The NEST team are about to have a conversation with General Morshower thru their computers.

Lennox:  
>We Have Intel That i Belive Warrants an Immediate Debreif, Now With Your Permission, I Cant Let You See him, But i WOuld Like You to Hear From The Leader of the Autobots.<p>

General Morshower *Voice*:  
>Procced<p>

Optimus Transforms into Robot mode. as Galloway and Epps looks up at him. Epps looks at Galloway

Epps:  
>You Gotta Wonder, If God Made us in His Image, Who Made Him?<p>

Optimus:  
>General, our alliance has countermanded six of Decepticon incursions, each on a different continent. They re clearly searching around the world for something, but last night s encounter came with a warning.<p>

Demolishor (Voice Recording):  
>The Fallen Shall Rise Again<p>

General Morshower *voice*:  
>The Fallen. Meaning What?<p>

Optimus:  
>Origin unknown. The only recorded and confirmed history of our race was contained within the AllSpark, and lost with it s destruction.<p>

Galloway:  
>Excuse Me!<p>

Galloway:  
>With This So Called Allspark Now Destroyed, Why Hasnt the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?<p>

Galloway uses the stairs for go up to where they are talking with Morshower.

Lennox:  
>Director Gallosay, Our National Security Advisor, The President Just Appointed Him liaison<p>

General Morshower *voice*:  
>Well, i Guess i Didnt Get That Memo<p>

Galloway:  
>Forgive the Interruption, General. After All the Damage in Shanghai, The President is Hard-Pressed to Say the Job Getting Done. Now Under the Classified AlienAutobot Cooperation Act, You Agreed to Share Your Intel With Us, But Not Your Advancements in Weaponry.

Optimus:  
>We ve witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good.<p>

Galloway:  
>But Who Are You To Judge Whats best For Us?<p>

Epps:  
>We ve Shed Blood Swear and Precious Metal Together.<p>

Galloway:  
>Soldier, Youre Paid to Shoot, Not Talk<p>

Epps:  
>Dont Tempt Me<p>

Galloway:  
>And the Newest Members of your Team.<p>

Optimus looks at epps

Optimus:  
>easy<p>

Galloway:  
>i Understand They Arrived here After you Sent a message Into Space An Open Invitation to Come to Earth, Vetted by No one at the White House.<p>

General Morshower *voice*:  
>Let Me Stop You Right There, Mr. Galloway, it was vetted right Here, we vetted both new wave of arrivals, both the second wave and third wave, despite the fact the Second wave came before we made NEST officialy part of the goverment And in my Experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and His Team Has Always Been Above Reproach<p>

Galloway:  
>Well, Be That as it May, General, It is the position of the President That when our National Security is At Stake, No One is above reproach, Now What do we Know So Far, We Know That the Enemy Leader, Megatron Is Rusting in Peace at the Bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, Surrounded by SOSUS Detection Nets and a full time submarine surveillance, We Aslo Know That the Only Remaining pieces of your alien Allspark is Locked in an Electromagnetic Vault Here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world<p>

Location: Space

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons, Allspark Shards New Location Detected<p>

Location: Diego Garcia

Galloway:  
>and since no one can seen to tell me what the enemy is now after, well theres only one clear conclusion You! The Autobots! Theyre here to Hunt You! Whats there to hunt for on earth besides that? The Fallen Shall Rise Again? It Sounds to me like something Coming, So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best serve by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?<p>

Optimus:  
>Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave, and you re wrong?<p>

Lennox: Thats a good question

Location: Nemesis

Starscream walks towards the Fallen, for report him the most recent news.

Starscream:  
>Soundwave, Have Found the Shards New Location, My Lord...<p>

Starscream bows to the Fallen.

Fallen:  
>Excellent...in that Case we could Get those shards instead of the one that the boy Have...<p>

Starscream:  
>Master...Just tell me why we Need Those Shards!<p>

Fallen:  
>Fine...We Are going to use those for Revive Megatron and 3 more fallen Decepticons.<p>

Starscream stops bowing the Fallen, just at hearing what they have in mind for the shards.

Starscream:  
>What?!, Reviving Megatron is a waste of SHARD POWER, why we should revive Scrap-tron, Im a better Servant than he could be!, He failed you and all of US!. i would hate to see you Dissapointed Once more.<p>

Fallen:  
>You tried to kill him last year, you contributed on his failure<p>

Starscream:  
>He was going to Die Anyway!, so i made his Death more Quick!... im not gonig be part of another Mission to bring Scrap-tron!<p>

as Starscream is about to Leave

Fallen:  
>Starscream...Megatron is just Part of my Plan...<p>

Starscream:  
>What?<p>

Fallen:  
>Megatron is just my puppet...Nothing else...he is NOTHING, just a piece of junkmetal!...<p>

Starscream:  
>then why you want him revived?<p>

Fallen:  
>I Made Megatron the Decepticon he is now for my Own Purposes, For GET the Allspark and Harvester. But if i ever managed to be freed my prison then i would kill him after the harvester was found... now that im freed and the allspark is destroyed, Harvester is all that remains<p>

Starscream:  
>he is Dead already<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes but i want to kill him with my OWN HANDS!...<p>

Starscream:  
>Really?<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes<p>

Starscream:  
>in that case...im in the mission...<p>

Fallen:  
>Make sure NO Decepticon gets Aware of our Plans not even Megatron Until We Destroy that Planet...Sun<p>

Starscream:  
>As you command...<p>

Fallen:  
>Leave now...I Have to Contact Soundwave...<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay...<p>

Starscream Leaves the ship.

Fallen:  
>Soundwave!...Send Ravage and Reedman to retrive the Allspark Shards<p>

Soundwave *voice*:  
>Negative...its not the time yet...<p>

Fallen:  
>What you Mean?<p>

Soundwave *voice*:  
>I found out there is a boat that will head to Where Megatron remains lays in 2 Solar Cycles, i will send the Constructicons to wait in the Boat, then tommorow i will Send Ravage and reedman to get the shard and then in 24 hours he goes to meet the Constructicons<p>

Fallen:  
>Fine!<p>

Date: March 2, 2010 Location: Diego Garcia, NEST HQ

Optimus Prime is looking at the bright blue sky, he feels something will happen...but is not sure when...Longarm appears behind him.

Longarm:  
>You called for me Prime?<p>

Optimus:  
>Yes Longarm.<p>

Longarm:  
>for what<p>

Optimus:  
>Well... me and other Autobots are going to United States. But...i have a bad feeling...if my feelings are right...Which i hope they arent...you and Nightbeat and some Soldiers are Going to Guard the Shards<p>

Longarm:  
>Count with me..<p>

Optimus:  
>Thanks Longarm<p>

Optimus Prime leaves, he and the other autobots enters the NEST aircraft. however 6 hours later after they left.

Location: Space

Soundwave dispatches his minion Ravage to Earth,

Location: Diego Garcia, NEST HQ

Ravage lands in the beach, he gets up, he roar and then runs to the NEST Facility. he jumps over a wall and finds the facility. Ravage jumps into the top of the building where the shards are, there is a tube in the top of the building, so he slices it on half, he puts his mouth in the tube and throws up some Microbots. The microbots inflitrate the facility, they transform into robot modes, before all of them combine with each other, creating a very thin Decepticon named Reedman, they're so thin that nobody can even see him if they put themselfs in front of someone, they explore the place a bit, and they find the shards storage, but theres a glass around the 5 shards. so Reedman uses his hands to slice the glass, but as they do, they activate the alarm which alerts the NEST Soldiers left behind about his presence, the Soldiers enters the facility, they see nothing, but they note that the Shards have been stolen, one of the soldiers turns to the left, but then Reedman, appears out of the nonwhere and slices thru him, killing the soldier, the blooded Decepticon tries to escape, but the soldiers keeps shooting at him, Reedman is able to make it out unharmed, Nightbeat stops Reedman

Nightbeat:  
>You wont go anywhere Con!<p>

But Ravage jumps out of the building, he lands behind Nightbeat and shoots him 10 times, Nightbeat screams in pain, as reedman tries to escape. Nightbeat screams suddenly stop as he falls to the ground, lifeless. the humans keep shooting at the new Decepticons, Ravage shoots at the humans as they try to escape, but as they escape, Longarm in vehicle shows up out of the nonwhere and hits them both, Reedman dissolves and Ravage rolls, but as they were hit, but as they were hit one of the shards goes flying to the air, and ends up landing nearby one of the facilities, the place in where the bodies of the fallen Autobots are stored, the tip of the shard get's stuck in door. meanwhile Longarm transforms into robot mode

Longarm:  
>This is going to be Fun!<p>

Longarm Walks towards to Ravage

Longarm:  
>i See we forgot about you on the Mission city battle Ravage?...Then Prepare to meet your Master Soundwave...<p>

Longarm is re-charging his blaster, preparing to kill Ravage

Longarm:  
>Nightbeat will be avenged. his death wont be in vain..<p>

But suddenly the Microbots recombine into Reedman and slices Longarm off.

Longarm:  
>AHHHHH!<p>

as longarm falls to his knees in pain, Ravage is about to kill him until a little small Decepticon comes out of his back.

Scalpel:  
>Ztop! Ravagez! ta Autopunk may be uzefull for da team.. Scalpel to Starscream! i think we have a new Decepticon recruit in our Handz!<p>

Reedman then picks up 4 of the 5 shards that fell off from him.

Location: Nemesis

Starscream appears before the Fallen, to give him more news of their mission.

Starscream:  
>Master. Our Operation to Retrive the Shards has been an incredible Sucess...but on the way Ravage Found this Traitor Guarding the Autobots...Longarm!<p>

Sideways and Mixmaster Throw Longarm in front of the Fallen, Longarm is weak, he tries to get up. he looks at the Fallen.

Longarm:  
>Who...Who are you?<p>

Fallen:  
>Im...the one who Started this War. Autobot...I AM The Fallen!<p>

Longarm is shocked

Longarm:  
>Then...the Myth of the Primes Is TRUE!<p>

Fallen:  
>Yes otherwise.. Why Optimus would be a Prime?<p>

Longarm:  
>How you Know of Optimus?<p>

Fallen:  
>I Know The Names of the Desendants of my Brothers<p>

Longarm:  
>What...What you want from me? if its the Shards Congratulations YOU GOT THEM!, LET ME GO! just tell me...what you want from me<p>

Fallen:  
>we want..you to join us!<p>

Longarm:  
>Join the Decepticons, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD JOIN TO COLD ENERGON KILLERS LIKE YOU!<p>

Fallen:  
>Its not your choice. You will be turned into a Decepticon. Starscream<p>

Starscream:  
>Yes Master?<p>

Fallen:  
>Take him to our labs and turn him off<p>

Starscream:  
>How?<p>

Fallen:  
>Just Hurt him.. till he goes offline temporaly<p>

Starscream:  
>Okay<p>

Fallen:  
>Now Bring Scalpel and reformat him!<p>

Starscream looks at the Constructicon and Sideways.

Starscream:  
>YOU LISTEN HIM! Sideways and Mixmaster bring the autobot to the Labs of this wrecked SHIP!<p>

Fallen:  
>Once we are done with the autobot.. we begin Megatron Ressurection, Mixmaster! once you put the autobot on the lab RETURN TO EARTH Immediately!.<p>

Date: March 3, 2010 Location: Diego Garcia

After the Deaths of Nightbeat and Multiple soldiers, some Living NEST Soldiers are cleaning up the whole mess from last night, they all have reported to Optimus Prime who is still on USA of what happened already, One of the Soldier sees the Allspark shard that was left behind Stuck to a Door and heTries to pull it off, but he cant take it off, he decides to open the door. when he opens the door, the shard stays floating in the air for a second before it heads flying into Ironhide's lifeless body, the Shard reactivates the fallen autobot, Ironhide optics go from grey to blue. he quickly gets up. confused at what happened. he scratches his head.

Ironhide:  
>How long i have been Dead?<p>

the Soldier stays frozen not knowing what to do.

Soldier:  
>Uh...<p>

Ironhide looks at the soldier

Ironhide:  
>where I AM?...You Captured ME?<p>

Soldier:  
>Um No...<p>

Ironhide looks at his arms.

Ironhide:  
>My...My Cannons! What you did with them!<p>

Soldier:  
>Nothing! IM NEW to NEST!<p>

Ironhide is confused.

Ironhide:  
>Nest? what is that?<p>

Soldier:  
>its<p>

Ironhide:  
>Just tell me Where Optimus Prime and the others are<p>

Soldier:  
>on United States<p>

Location: Malibu, California

Some Constructicon workers are fixing the damage of Sam's house outside meanwhile Sam is watching tv, drinking a soda, but then suddenly Sam starts to see some Symbols. he twitches alot, he gets a pencil on the table and begins to draw them in the wall of his house, then he returns to his sense, he's confused at what just happened.

Sam:  
>what was that?...urrr i think...i think i am just seeing things...maybe i am starting to miss Bumblebee, maybe...<p>

As Sam is scratching his head, one of the Construction workers enters the house for speak to Sam.

Constructicon worker:  
>Kid we will be back tomm<p>

he then see's the symbols on the walls. confused

Constructicon worker:  
>...row? Um im not gonig to bother asking. Bye kid<p>

1 Hour after the Construction workers had left, Sam is watching some more TV, still confusing at what happened, then he hears some honking noises outside.

Sam:  
>What the?<p>

Sam goes outside his house and see's Bumblebee

Sam:  
>Bumblebee?<p>

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Houston, we have a problem<p>

Sam:  
>What Problem?<p>

Bumblebee opens the door so Sam can enter.

Bumblebee (Radio):  
>Enter...Now<p>

Sam:  
>Fine...<p>

Sam enters into Bumblebee and they drive away, They arrive to a graveyard where Optimus is Waiting for Sam, Sam gets out of Bumblebee and looks at Optimus.

Sam:  
>Optimus?, Whats wrong?<p>

Optimus:  
>Im sorry, Sam. But the last fragments of the AllSpark were stolen.<p>

Sam:  
>Like what?, Like Decepticons Stole it?<p>

Optimus:  
>We placed it under human protection at your government request. But I m here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we ve brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share.<p>

Sam:  
>This Isnt my War<p>

Optimus:  
>Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost<p>

Sam:  
>I Know, And i Want to Help You, i do, But i am not some Alien Ambassador, You Know? Im a Normal kid with normal problems, Im Sorry. i, I really i am<p>

Sam turns to Bumblebee, so Bee can drive him back home. but before he enters Bumblebee. Optimus Prime looks at Sam

Optimus:  
>Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing<p>

Sam:  
>You are Optimus Prime, You Dont need me<p>

Optimus:  
>We do, more than you know.<p>

Location: Laurentian Abyss

Ravage Flies by and lands in a boat where the Constructicons; Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapmetal, Hightower, Overload, Rampage, Scrapper and Scavenger are at, they all transform into robot modes, jumps out of the boat and goes to the ocean, but a group a people in a Submarine guarding Megatron's remains detects them

Random guy:  
>Conn, Sonar. Gained new contact, bearing 124, and possible hostile<p>

they Decepticons keep diving into the most deepest area. the people on the submarine keeps detecting them

Random guy:  
>Confirmade for Project Deep Six Drop Point<p>

Radnom guy 1:  
>What do you Got?<p>

Random guy 2:  
>SU Pulled 7 Contacts at Diving Fast.<p>

Random Guy:  
>Never Seen Anything Dive that deep that fast<p>

Random guy 3:  
>Man Battle Stations.<p>

Random guy 1:  
>Chief of the Watch, Man Battle Stations!<p>

Random Guy:  
>Helm, Left Full Rudder, All ahead 2-Thirds<p>

Random Guy 5:  
>Left Full Rudder, 2-Thirds<p>

Random guy 6:  
>Dive, Go Deep<p>

The Decepticons are now in their destination, in the ground they find what they were looking for.

Location: Pentagon

NEST GUY:  
>The Nest Protecting Megatron Are Screaming, Sir.<p>

General Morshower:  
>Thats is 9,300 Fathoms Down. and no Confirmade DSRVs on Site?<p>

NEST guy:  
>None, Sir<p>

General Morshower:  
>Then. People weve Got a Problem!<p>

Location: Laurentian Abyss

Ravage looks at the remains of his former leader, as he opens his mouth and Scalpel gets out of it. Scalpel examines the remains of Megatron.

Scalpel:  
>Need Parts!, Kill ze little vun<p>

Mixmaster and Long Haul look at each and they shrugs, Mixmaster then walks closer to Scalpel.

Scalpel:  
>NOT ME YOU IDIOT! IM TOO SMALLL! THE OTHER ONE!<p>

Mixmaster and the other Constructicons then turns to see at Scrapmetal.

Scrapmetal:  
>Uh-uh<p>

Mixmaster and the other Constructicons then grabs Scrapmetal pin him down and starts to rip him apart.

scalpel:  
>Cosntructicons Rebuilt Megatron! Me revivez the otherz conz<p>

Ravage throws up 3 of the shards, Scalpel grabs the shards, then he stabs one into barricade chest, he then does the same on Brawl and Frenzy with the other 2 shards they had. Rampage then looks at Scalpel

Rampage:  
>Scalpel, Megatron Ready<p>

Scalpel:  
>Give me the last Shard! Ravage<p>

Ravage throws up the last one, Scalpel grabs and stabs into Megatron

Stabs shard on megs and megs activates megatron gets up and goes filying to the sky, the 4 Decepticons are reactivated, they all get up, Megatron have a new body, then he uses his new repulsors on his back to fly up. meanwhile in the submarine

Random guy 1:  
>Sound Collision alarm<p>

Random guy 2:  
>Left hard rudder<p>

Random guy 5,00 Feet

Random guy angry 6 we got 13 hostile coming up

Megatron as he keeps heading up, see's the submarine and crashes into it, Megatron then gets out of the water, heading to the sky

Location: Unknown dead Planet

Megatron is new tank form, flies to the where the Nemesis was left behind, he enters the Nemesis, he transforms into robot mode and lands.

Megatron:  
>Starscream IM HOME<p>

Starscream nervously walks toward to his Master, for the first time after 3 months.

Starscream:  
>Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection<p>

Starscream bows, but Megatron is not happy to see Starscream again. he puts his finger on Starscream chin moving his head so Starscream can see him.

Megatron:  
>You Left me to Die on that Pathetic Insect Planet.<p>

Megatron removes his finger from Starscream head. Starscream is still nervous at Megatron presence, he may know Megs days are numbered if they find the machine, but he knows well what Megatron is capable of doing to him.

Stasrcream:  
>Only to Help Spawn our new Army. The Fallen Decrees it!, After All in you absence, Someone had to take Command.<p>

Megatron simply growls at anger, he kicks Starscream face, then he grabs and chokes Starcream, slamming him into the walls of the Nemesis, opening some of the bags that holds the hatchlings.

Megatron:  
>So Disappointing<p>

Starscream:  
>Hatchling! Hatchling! Careful, Fragile!<p>

one of the hatchlings bags is ripped as one of the death hatchlings falls out of it sliding on Starscream arm

Megatron:  
>Even in Death Theres is No Command But mine!<p>

Megatron then tosses Starscream to the ground, he then leaves to speak to the Fallen. he bows to him

Megatron:  
>My Master, I Failed you on Earth, The Allspark is Destroyed and Without it, Our Race will Perish<p>

The Fallen:  
>You Have Much to Learn, My Disciple. The Cube was Merely a Vessel. Its Power, Its Knowledge, Can never be destroyed. It Can Only Transform<p>

Megatron look's at the Fallen in confusion.

Megatron:  
>How is That Possible?<p>

The Fallen:  
>It Has Been Absorbed by a human child, The Key to saving our race now lies within his mind<p>

Megatron:  
>Well, Then, Let me Strip the very flesh from his body!<p>

Fallen:  
>And you Will, My Apprentice, In Time. For Millennia, i dreamed on my return to that Wretched Planet!, Where i, Too, Was Once Betrayed by the Primes, I once called my Brothers. Only a Prime Can Defeat me, and now, Only one remains<p>

Megatron:  
>Optimus..<p>

Fallen:  
>And He's Protecting the boy and so the boy will lead us to him and Revenge will be Ours<p>

Megatron:  
>Yeeeees, But first...Who is this Boy and where is he?<p>

Starscream appears, holding the dead hatchling.

Stasrcream:  
>The Boy Will Not Escape. We Have Him in our Sights, Sideways Found the Place the Boy lives. Without More Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying<p>

More Decepticons are sent to California for find Sam Witwicky, their presense alerts the Autobots, they contact NEST

Location: Diego Garcia, NEST headquaters

NEST Soldier:  
>Major, Incoming SOS From Autobots! Multiple Decepticons contacts in Motion on United States Sir!<p>

Location: Pentagon

Morshower:  
>as in how Many<p>

Pentagon guy:  
>Unclear, sir<p>

Morshower:  
>Well, Get Clear<p>

Location: Diego Garcia, NEST headquaters

NEST Soldier:  
>The Autobots are on the Move, Splitting into two teams, sir.<p>

Nest Soldier #2:  
>they re heading to California<p>

Lennox:  
>All Right, Full Weapons Deployment. Wheels up in 20 Minutes!<p>

The Soldiers grabs their weaponry and vehicles, they prepare to go to their planes.

Soldiers:  
>Move it!, Lets go!<p>

But Ironhide Passes by and wonders where they are about to go, he looks at Peter Burns

Ironhide:  
>Humans!, Humans! Whats Wrong?<p>

Peter Burns:  
>Decepticons we re Spotted<p>

Ironhide smiles.

Ironhide:  
>Then lets Beat their Rusted Bodies!<p>

Ironhide happy to be back in action transforms into vehicle mode and Enters one of the Planes, Lennox enters the same plane

Location: Malibu, California

Meanwhile in Sam's house, Sam is Walking by in the Kitchen, but then suddenly he start to See the Symbols Once more, twitching again, he puts grabs a bottle of chocolate, he puts the chocolate in his finger and draws them in the floor, then he returns to his sense again. Sam is again confused. worried, he gets his phone and calls Mikeala.

Sam:  
>Hello?, Mikaela<p>

Mikeala *voice*:  
>Hello?<p>

Sam:  
>Mikaela Listen this is Important<p>

Mikaela *voice*:  
>Important like the time your forgot your pants on our first Date?<p>

Sam:  
>Not like that!, Listen i am seeign Symbols! they are on Mind!<p>

Mikaela *voice*:  
>What?<p>

Sam:  
>Yeah im Seeing Symbols!<p>

Mikaela *voice*:  
>How can that Be?<p>

Sam:  
>i Dont know. But If my fear is not wrong those symbols May have been caused by the Cube Shard!, Do you still Have it?<p>

Location: Mikaela house

Wheelie enters her garage, listening to her conversation with Sam.

Mikaela:  
>Yes, i have it its in the Shop Safe<p>

Wheelie looks up at the safe, he grins.

Sam *voice*:  
>Mikaela, do not Touch it! okay?<p>

Mikaela:  
>Dont worry no one knows where it is<p>

Wheelie looks at her

Wheelie:  
>I do!, You re Hot, but you ain t too Bright!<p>

Wheelie then sees some Car repairs books on the ground, he goes to grab them, he then goes back to the safe, but in the way, Wheelie Accidentaly steps on a Rat trap

Wheelie:  
>Ow! Damn it! Son of a B****!<p>

Then he steps on a Flypaper, to his dismay

Wheelie:  
>What the?... This Place is a freaking House of Horrors!<p>

Wheelie Then Walks with those stuff stuck on his Feets, in pain

Wheelie:  
>Pain...it Hurts...<p>

Mikaela hears the noises made by Wheelie, she suspect something is wrong

Mikaela:  
>Hold on..<p>

as Wheelie then is spinning the thing on the safe for open it, but he spots mikeala heading towards him, Wheelie screams as he falls off, he tries to crawl away but Mikaela then grabs a tong to grabs Wheelie with it

Wheelie:  
>is that the best you got, Huh? is that the best you can do?<p>

She then slams Wheelie to the Wall, Mikaela then grabs a blowtorch that was in a table next to her.

Mikaela:  
>what are you doing here, you little freak?<p>

She then uses the blowtorch to burn one of Wheelie optics

Wheelie:  
>THATS MY EYE YOU CRAZY B****!<p>

Mikaela:  
>you gonna talk now?<p>

Wheelie:  
>i seek the shard!. The Fallen Demands me! you got the shard, i need the sahrd, give me the shard. i need the shard. they re gonna whack me! im gonna be dead without that shard!, i am just a little salvage scrap drone!<p>

Mikaela:  
>and im your worst nightmare<p>

she throws wheelie into a toolbox and closes it with her feets. she grabs her phone.

Sam * voice*:  
>what the hell was that?<p>

Mikaela:  
>i will tell you Later meet me at my house<p>

Location: Sam's house

Sam gets out of his house and is going to meet mikaela at her house, but he stops as he see's leo inside a car, Sam is confused.

Leo:  
>Yo Sammy!<p>

Sam:  
>Leo?...you got a car?<p>

Camshaft:  
>No. im a Autobot Kid. remember me? IM CAMSHAFT, from the Mission City battle.<p>

Sam raises his eyebrow

Sam:  
>Camshaft? Why are you here. why you are with leo<p>

Leo:  
>i just saw him and saw the same symbol your bot had and told him i know you.<p>

Camshaft:  
>Sam Listen, Decepticons are nearby here and Optimus sent me to protect you while they Find the cons<p>

Sam:  
>Okay?. anyway i need a drive, Camshaft can you drive me to my girlfriend house? okay?<p>

Camshaft:  
>sure. let me where her base is<p>

Sam:  
>House. Not base<p>

Camshaft:  
>whatever<p>

5 Minutes later, they reach her house, Mikaela is outside waiting for Sam, as she contains the Toolbox which contains Wheelie, Sam looks at her while inside the Car

Sam:  
>Mikaela what it is?<p>

Mikaela:  
>Well Sam.<p>

Camsahft:  
>Come on Young Couple Enter!<p>

Mikeala is startled by the Car speaking to her, but knowing that Sam had a robot. she suddenly realizes it may be one of them.

Mikaela:  
>Why?<p>

Sam:  
>he told me there are Decepticons near so he is going to protect us.<p>

Mikaela:  
>that explains it<p>

Sam:  
>what?<p>

Camshaft:  
>Female human just enter!<p>

Mikaela:  
>Okay!<p>

she enters Camshaft and they drive away, Sam looks at her.

Sam:  
>What Happened?<p>

as they drive a Helicopter chases them, the Helicopter have a Decepticon symbol on the left side.

Grindor:  
>I Found the Boy, Its Inside an Autobot<p>

Megatron *voice*:  
>Excellent Grindor! Bring him to me!...Alive, not dead. alive<p>

Grindor:  
>as you Command Lord Megatron!<p>

Back with Sam and the gang, Mikaela is about to speak, but before she gets the chance to say something, Grindor suddenly uses a device which breks thru Camshaft roof, then 3 hooks suddenly appear from the lower part of the device, almost Hurting Leo

Leo:  
>OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT?!<p>

Grindor then lift the Autobot to the air, Camshaft is unable to transform. Gridnor gets closer to an abandoned facility, where Megatron is waiting.

Leo:  
>Oh god i dont wanna die! NO!<p>

Grindor then releases Camshaft and the teenagers, they fall into the building, they all survive

Camshaft:  
>Anybody safe?<p>

Sam:  
>ughh. yeess...<p>

Camshaft:  
>Good, Now get out, Grindor may be ne<p>

but before he finishes talking a Saw is inserted into Camshaft, slicing him in half. Starscream then takes his saw out the autobot, Starscream is pleased by being to kill an Autobot, he puts his hands into the where he sliced thru and rips the Autobot apart revealing the 3 teenagers inside, Megatron is looking at them. he looks at Sam, Megatron grins at seeing him for the first time ever.

Megatron:  
>Come here Boy. Closer...<p>

Sam knows Megatron is talking to him. he walks slowly towards the Tyrannt leader.

Sam:  
>Okay, i am doing what you said, okay? just dont hurt us<p>

Megatron:  
>SHUT UP!<p>

Megatron grabs sam quickly and throws him to the ground, as his friends watching in horror. Sam lands on the floor. Megatron looks at him.

Megatron:  
>Yes, Yes!<p>

Sam tries to get up, but before he goes Megatron grabs him. Sam is unable to escape.

Megatron:  
>it feels good to grab your flesh!, i am going to kill you slowly, Painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do, how i could snap your limbs off!, doctor examine this Alien specimen!<p>

Scalpel jumps into Sam, he knows Sam encountered the Megatron Clone, so before he examines him, he will clear up some stuff to Sam.

Scalpel:  
>i ll Scan you. let s take a look at your face, Im ze Doctor. fleshing...and hez ourz leader Megatron, the real onez, not the clone...NOW, INFORMATION!<p>

Scalpel Slaps Sam in the face, Scalpel then Puts his Hands inside Sam nose one Scalpel assistants flies in and throws a worm like robot.

Scalpel:  
>besseching my Shard! easy or tough way?<p>

Scalpel opens Sam mouth, then the Worm creature enters on it, the creature then scans Sam's brain, but sam then Spits it out, Scalpel grabs the worm Decepticon and puts its on his chest, Scalpel then makes a hologram of the symbols, aswell projecting some of Sam's memories, including the day he got involved into the war.

Megatron:  
>there they are<p>

Sam:  
>That what im seeing in my Head<p>

Megatron:  
>those symbols can lead us to the energon source!<p>

Scalpel tosses the worm away. Scalpel looks at Megatron

Scalpel:  
>We must have ze brain on ze table! chop, chop!<p>

Sam:  
>Brain? what does he means by my Brain?<p>

Megatron:  
>you have something on your mind, Something The Fallen and i need<p>

Sam tries to think of something so Megs can spare him

Sam:  
>Hold on! i know you re pissed i know you re pissed. because they killed you, right? and its completely understandable, if somebody tried to kill me i d be upset, too!<p>

while they talk Scalpel tries to find a way to get into Sam brain, like pulling his ears, mouth, nose, skin, etc.

Sam:  
>Err i think that we have an opportunity here to Start and develop a friendship! and see where it leads us, okay? so, you just call Doctor inspector off and lets just talk for 5 seconds!<p>

Scalpel not knowing a another way to get into Sam's brain, decides to get his hands dirty as he transforms his hand into a saw is about to open Sam head

Sam:  
>wait wait wait!<p>

But before Scalpel can open his head. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee breaks thru the facility, Scalpel runs away as Optimus shoots at the Decepticon Leader and his Second in command. Bumblebee guides Leo and Mikaela to a way out. Mikaela grabs the toolbox that contains wheelie out of Camshaft remains as they run with bumblebee outside, Bumblebee transforms into vehicle mode then Leo and Mikaela enters into bumblebee, they drive away

Leo:  
>go! go! go! go!<p>

Optimus still inside in the facility with Sam, shots at Starscream, but the second in command, like always retreats the battle, before he gets scrapped, breaking thru the walls and escaping, Optimus lets Starscream and focus on Megatron, he shots at Megatron, Megatron is shoot as he jumps, he ends up rolling backwards as he breaks thru the walls. Megatron then transforms into vehicle mode as he retreats from the battle. Optimus and Sam gets out of the facility too, Optimus transforms into vehicle mode, Sam enters Optimus, as Optimus tries to find a safe place for Sam. they head towards a forest. Megatron returns for a rematch and shoots at Optimus. Sam gets out from Optimus, as Optimus transforms into Robot mode for face against Megatron, Megatron transforms too as he pins down Optimus, he both hit the ground, they get up as Optimus punches Megatron in the face.

Optimus:  
>Weak! Puny!<p>

Then he Punches him in the Back

Optimus:  
>Waste of metal, Junk yard indiscernible!<p>

Optimus then transforms his arms into his energon swords, but Megatron dodges him, Megatron then calls for support

Megatron:  
>DECEPTICONS!<p>

Grindor and Starscream fly by, transforming into robot mode, Starscream spots Sam trying to run.

Starscream:  
>Come here, Boy!<p>

Starscream Begins to chase Sam. But Optimus pins him down. he grabs Starscream and tosses him aside, Megatron tries to get Sam, but Optimus stabs him and pins him down. Megatron grabs Optimus Prime, as Grindor tries to use his rotor blade to slice Optimus arm off, but before he gets the chance, Optimus manages to free himself from Megatron, he punches Grindor. Starscream tries to punch Optimus, but Optimus grabs him, slams him to the ground, Starscream tries to get up. as Optimus kicks him in the face, but Megatron then shoots him. meanwhile as they fight, the Autobots; Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Rollbar, Swerve, Mirage, Knock Out and Jolt are heading to aid their leader. back to the fight. Megatron looks at Optimus

Megatron:  
>there is another source of energon hidden on this planet, the boy could lead us to it!<p>

Megatron then grabs Optimus and tosses him, Optimus hits a tree. he tries to get up, but Megatron Kicks Optimus in the Face, shattering his mouthplate. Sam watches in horror as Optimus is getting beaten up and owerpowered by the Decepticons, Megatron then shoots a Optimus. the blast Launches prime in the air a bit and then he hits the ground. Megatron pops out a sword from his arm cannon, preparing to kill Optimus Prime.

Megatron:  
>is the future of our race not worth a Single Human Life?<p>

Sam look's at Optimus

Sam:  
>Get up!<p>

Optimus:  
>You ll never stop at one<p>

Optimus Prime pops out a second sword from his right arm.

Optimus:  
>I ll take you all on!<p>

Optimus then turns into the 3 Decepticons and fights them, he slices Grindor hand off. and punches him, Megatron tries to attack him, but Optimus then stabs him with his swords, he then puts his sword inside him again as his hand pops out and Knocks him out. Starscream then tries to kill Optimus, but Optimus slices his arm off

Starscream:  
>My Arm!<p>

Optimus grabs Starscream's arm and hits him with it, Grindor passes by, Optimus then pops out his Energon hooks and jumps into Grindor, he stabs his hooks on Grindor's face, as he slices his face in half. Grindor screams in pain as his head gets ripped off.

Optimus:  
>Piece of tin!<p>

he then tosses Grindors body into the ground. he decides to look for Sam.

Optimus:  
>Sam! Where are you!?<p>

But Behind him, Megatron attacks Optimus and stabs him in the chest as Optimus screams in pain.

Megatron:  
>your So Weak!<p>

Megatron grins, as he Blastes off Optimus Chest. with the deed done, he takes outs his sword out of Prime Chest, fatally wounded. Optimus Slowly Falls to the Ground.

Location: Nemesis

The Fallen is resting, as his Energon have been fully restored, but then he senses something has happened on Earth.

The Fallen:  
>the Last prime is DEAD!<p>

Fallen gets up in victory as he rips out the wires connected to him. as he no longers needs them with his Energon restored.

Location: Forest

Optimus is fatally wounded, alot of Energon is leaking out of his wound, his optics are blinking. he looks at Sam.

Optimus:  
>Sam run<p>

Optimus Optics shut off, as his voice slowly fades. Optimus Prime is dead. Sam follows Optimus orders as he runs away, the other Autobots appear in the battlefield

Ratchet:  
>Bumblebee, get them out of here!<p>

Bumblebee opens his door as Sam enters on him and drives away, The Twins, Knock out, Arcee and Moonracer Join Bumblebee. Sam looks outside at Optimus body. Megatron and Starscream all retreat from the battlefield.

Location: Cargo Plane

Lennox gets a call, he puts his headphones on.

Lennox:  
>its lennox<p>

Lennox is told of the news of Prime death, he simpyl stays silent. Ironhide in the plane Does not know what happened, but he's fearing the worst have happened

Location: New York, Manhattan

Megatron and Starscream are flying towards New York city, they spot a building under the name Stark Tower still under Construction, they land on the unfinished building. Megatron is happy that he managed to kill his enemy at last.

Megatron:  
>that went well<p>

Starscream is still holding his severed arm, as he looks at Megatron, for report bad news.

Starscream we ve lost the boy, Master. The Autobots must be shielding their signals

Megatron gets angry at Starscream, he takes Starscream's arm and Slaps him with it. Starscream trips. he tries to crawl away from Megatron.

Megatron:  
>I Can t even rely on you to swat a simple insect?<p>

Megatron angrly tosses Starscream arm to him

Starscream:  
>One Insect among seven billion!<p>

Megatron then Puts his feet on Starscream chest, sliding him almost to the edge of the building.

Megatron:  
>Shut up!<p>

Starscream:  
>He Could be anywhere<p>

Megatron removes his feet from Starscream, as Starscream gets up and re-attaches his arm.

Megatron:  
>Then we will force them to find him for us!. it s time for the world to know of our presence!. no more disguises, No mercy! the time has come for my master s arrival!<p>

Location: Space

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons, Mobilize. it is Time!<p>

More Decepticons recruits are heading towards earth in their Protoform modes, meanwhile Soundwave tries to locate Sam Witwicky parents with the satellite and he finds them

Soundwave:  
>yes!<p>

Location: Paris

Judy and Ron are having Dinner, in a restaurant in Paris

Judy:  
>Speaking Frech is so exciting!<p>

then her cellphone begins rings

Judy:  
>oh, god, who is this?<p>

She picks her phone and responds the call

Judy:  
>Hello? i mean. bonsoir<p>

Soundwave *voice*:  
>Where is the boy?<p>

judy:  
>What? Who is this?<p>

Soundwave *voice*:  
>Where is the boy?<p>

Judy:  
>For Pete s sakes im not impressed with your perverted mouth-breathing<p>

Location: New york City

Mixmaster throws a Flag from a Bridge on NYC, as Starscream is standing on a building. Some Decepticons protoforms crashland in NYC and other places around the globe.

Location: Springville, California

The twins, Mikaela, Leo, Sam, Bumblebee, Knock out, Arcee and Moornacer finds a hiding in a forest in Springville meanwhile More Protoforms are heading to earth, as some crash on the U.S. 2nd Fleet, and other boats nearby, destroying all of the Boat, Some more protoforms crashlands on Paris aswell, destroying multiple buildings. many of the people in paris tries to run for their life, including Sam parents, but as they run into an alley, a Decepticon gets in front of them and captures them both, meanwhile on the sinking boats, the Decepticons crawling on it, tossing some humans to the ocean in the process. as the boat keeps sinking, the Fallen is on the top of the ship, with his Staff. looking at the scenario.

Fallen:  
>Revenge is...mine!<p>

Location: Pentagon

at the Pentagon, General Morshower and other people are discussing about the current situation as they watch the news on tv.

pentagon guy:  
>Definitely not a plane, look, carriers dont just sink.<p>

News reporter *on tv*:  
>a horrible accident or a terrorist attack or worse<p>

One of the people working on the Pentagon looks at Morshower.

Pentagon guy:  
>Negative. NORAD confirmed projectile came from beyond our atmosphere, inbound at 30,000 knots.<p>

Location: New York City.

Megatron flies in NYC and lands on the top of the Empire state Building, he then rewiries the Empire State Building's radio tower the fallen can begin his transmition, the Fallen's face appear in all TV's around the world, as everyone watches him

The Fallen *on tv*:  
>Citizens of the Human Hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. you are not alone in this universe. we have lived among you, hidden, but no more. as you ve seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy!<p>

They show an image of Sam Witwicky on TV

The Fallen *on tv*:  
>if you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it<p>

Location: Unknown, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Headquaters

Agents of SHIELD are also watching the transmition

Shield agent:  
>track the transmition!<p>

Shield Agent 2:  
>to late it has ended!<p>

Location: Springville, California

meanwhile in the hiding, Leo is watching the news on a portable TV he owns.

News guy *on Tv*:  
>what we re hearing from the german government, is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking.<p>

Location: New Jersey, NEST base

On NEST base on new jersey, the Soldiers and Ironhide are watching the news on the current events.

News guy *on tv* :  
>The Military has just told us they have assumed condition delta, which is the highest level we have been at since 911, President Obama is being flown to a bunker, Somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe.

Location: Springville, California

Leo is still watching the news on his portable tv, while Sam looks outside worried.

News Guy *on tv*:  
>The Aircraft carrrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, All hands lost. worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of 7,000, but that number could climb its stll too early to tell, what we need to ask now is, Who and why?.<p>

News guy #1 *on tv*:  
>the FBI is still trying to Locate the boy, Sam Witwicky.<p>

FBI Dude *on tv*:  
>We Belivie they have information about the Attacks. The FBI, Cia and interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement.<p>

Leo looks at Sam.

Leo:  
>You need to listen to this, Man. you gotta check this out!<p>

News guy *on tv*:  
>they have a traffic-camera spotting<p>

On the the news, they show an image of Leo walking, much to his shock.

Leo:  
>they have a picture of me, Man! we re dead, bro!. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives Now!<p>

they get out of the abandoned building where they are hiding on. Leo is completly freaked out.

Leo:  
>i just need you to focus for one minute, Man.<p>

Sam is annoyed at Leo

Sam:  
>Just Stop.<p>

Leo:  
>This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?<p>

Sam:  
>you know what? Give me this thing.<p>

He grabs Leo portable tv

Sam:  
>they can track us. do you see this<p>

Leo:  
>what?<p>

Sam tosses the tv on the ground and smashes it with his feets.

Leo:  
>they can track us. Like, Satellite track us?, Okay, im not even with you guys!. technically. errr the autobot kidnapped me, i am like a hostage. this is kidnapping...enough is<p>

Sam is more annoyed at Leo, after all leo got himself into this by meeting up with Camshaft.

Skids:  
>Yo, Leo<p>

Leo freaks out at Skids presense. he then calms down.

Leo:  
>this thing s gonna give me a heart attack, i swear<p>

Mudflap:  
>That s cause you s a wuss<p>

Leo:  
>you guys forced me into that car, right?<p>

Skids:  
>thats not what the your friend said, he told me you got into camshaft in the first place, dude<p>

Leo scratches his head.

Leo:  
>Silence please.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Ooh, I think he s scared.<p>

Skids:  
>Hey Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?<p>

Mudflap:  
>We just bust a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk, and ain t nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?<p>

Skids:  
>not in my trunk.<p>

Leo:  
>Yo, bumper cars?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Bumper cars?<p>

Leo:  
>im hearing you Okay? im right here and i can hear you! No one s popping any caps in any asses, okay? i ve had a hell of a day!<p>

Skids:  
>Why don t you get a haircut with your bitch ass?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Go whine to your boyfriend.<p>

Leo:  
>Listen, Sam. i know what im gonna do Man. look, im just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth<p>

Sam:  
>Like, i had nothing to do with this?.<p>

Leo:  
>so im not an accomplice<p>

Sam:  
>Hey, you wanted this, right? you wanted the real deal?, well thats what this is! Wake up! your re in the middle of it! you want to run? go ahead! no one stopping you!. stop complaining!<p>

Location: New Jersey, NEST base.

In the NEST base of New Jersey, the lifeless Body of Optimus Prime is being carried to the base by 2 sets of helicopters. the body is put in the ground as the Humans and Ironhide are looking, then the rest of the autobots appear, they all look at the body, but the moment of silence is ruined when they are where they are surrounded by the military, the Autobots are pissed, that they are being threatened by the Humans

Sideswipe:  
>What is the meaning of this?<p>

Sideswipe pops out his blades, preparing to attack.

Ironhide:  
>You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me!? I will tear you apart!<p>

Lennox:  
>Drop your weapons! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!<p>

then a soldier walks towards Lennox

Lennox:  
>tell them to lower their weapons<p>

Soldier:  
>tell them first.<p>

Lennox:  
>tell them to lower their weapons!<p>

Soldier:  
>Major, theres nothing i can do. talk to him.<p>

Galloway shows up and walks towards Lennox

Galloway:  
>Your NEST Team is deactivated, Major. you are to cease anti-Decepticon operation and return to Diego Garcia Pending further orders!<p>

Lennox:  
>No, we take our orders directly from chairman Morshower, sir.<p>

Galloway:  
>well, i ll see your chairman of the joint chiefs of staff and i will raise you a president of united states. i have operational command now, an alien blood feud has been brought to our shore, for which our soldiers are paying the price. the secret is out!, this is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy.<p>

Ratchet:  
>This fool is terribly misinformed.<p>

Lennox:  
>You re gonna need every asset that you ve got.<p>

Galloway:  
>What we need is to draw up battle plans!, while we explore every possible diplomatic solution<p>

Lennox:  
>like what, handing over the Kid?<p>

Galloway:  
>All options are being considered.<p>

Graham:  
>whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start.<p>

Lennox:  
>there is no negotiating with them.<p>

Galloway:  
>im ordering you to stand down. you wont be needing this anymore<p>

Galloway then strips Lennox's NEST badge off his uniform

Galloway:  
>get your assets back to base! and take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia! lets go!<p>

Galloway leaves them. Epps looks at Lennox

Epps:  
>I Really Dont like that dude. he s an asshole!<p>

Soldier:  
>Autobots, Report to Hangar for transport<p>

the soldiers leaves, Saddened by the loss of their leader, Sideswipe, Chromia and some other Autobots leaves to the hangar, leaving Ratchet, Swerve and Ironhide behind, Swerve is really, but really annoyed at Galloway, he looks at Ratchet.

Swerve:  
>Shall i have permission for terminate the pest?<p>

Swerve charges his weapon.

Ratchet:  
>No. Leave that misguided human alone, Swerve...<p>

Swerve:  
>Fine...<p>

Swerve leaves and joins the other Autobot, Ratchet looks at Ironhide. confused.

Ratchet:  
>i thought you we re dead old body<p>

Ironhide:  
>i was...but not anymore, i dont know how...but im back for some reason...<p>

Ratchet then lets out a sad sigh. considering what they should do now. maybe Galloway is right. they should leave.

Ratchet:  
>Ironhide, we should leave this planet.<p>

Ironhide looks at Ratchet, but then he turns to see Optimus body.

Ironhide:  
>That s not what Optimus would want.<p>

theres a second of silence

Ratchet:  
>you re right Ironhide...<p>

Ratchet looks at the autobots heading to the hangar.

Ratchet:  
>Ironhide, the autobots... they need leadership...They need someone to believe in.<p>

Ironhide have doubts if he will be worthy succesor.

Ironhide:  
>But...Ratchet<p>

Ratchet:  
>You've got to lead us. It's what Prime would want. he would wanted you to be his succesor in case something happened to him...you have to lead us...my friend<p>

Ironhide looks a Optimus lifeless Body more time.

Ironhide:  
>i will...for Optimus...<p>

Location: Springville, California

in the hiding it is night time now, Arcee is all Alone nearby the forest looking at the Sky, she then looks down and see's her face in a small puddle of Water, Arcee still havent gotten over on the Sideburn thing and her desire to kill Starscream, she lets a sad sigh, Then her brother Knock out appears behind her. he's been getting worried for Arcee

Knock Out:  
>Sister? are you okay?<p>

Arcee looks briefly at Ko, but then she looks at her reflection in puddle

Arcee:  
>Yes. im fine...*sigh*...fine<p>

Knock out:  
>you look down...<p>

Arcee gets annoyed at Knock Out, she tries her best to not to yell at him

Arcee:  
>Just leave...im not in Mood<p>

Knock out:  
>Arcee...i really wanna know<p>

Arcee then snaps in anger

Arcee:  
>JUST LEAVE!<p>

Knock out:  
>Calm down sister!...I JUST DONT GET IT!<p>

Arcee:  
>what you dont Get?!<p>

Knock Out:  
>You used to be my loving and kind Sister back in cybertron, but Now here you are Nothing More than an Annoying Short-tempered Autobot!<p>

Arcee tries to speak to her brother, but she cant think of something

Knock Out:  
>Well?<p>

Arcee looks at her reflection in the puddle again, Knock out sighs and goes back to the abandoned House. Moonracer goes to check on the depressed Arcee.

Moonracer:  
>he s right...<p>

Arcee:  
>uh?<p>

Arcee looks at Moonracer

Moonracer:  
>He is right...you Changed...its About Sideburn Death right?...if i recall you became very angry after he died... i know how it feels when you lost a loved one, both of you hated each other but then began to like each other...i know that feeling...i lost many loved ones during the War, Including Backstop...and now Optimus...But...while i still feel saddened with those Loss...you have to understand that everyone will die someday. Nothing...last forever...including life. nothing will last forever<p>

Arcee:  
>i know...but...ever since Starscream killed him and my other freinds...something tells me that i have to Stop him...but not stop like arresting him...but Stop his life...i have to avenge them by killing Starscream<p>

Moonracer:  
>i know that...but Revenge...is not good...its like a poision...<p>

Arcee just looks down at her reflection once more

Moonracer:  
>but if that is what you want...well you decide your choices...but Revenge is what you really want?...<p>

Arcee looks at moonracer, her face shows that she's so unsure

Moonracer:  
>but listen... just because you are angry at Starscream, that dont mean you have to be angry with everybody...*sigh* see you later...<p>

Moonracer leaves her alone, Arcee begins to think about what she told him... she just looks at the sky

Arcee:  
>*sigh*<p>

Sam goes to the backyard of the abandoned house they're using for hiding. feeleing guilty for Prime Death, Skids and Mudflap are talking to each other while, Bumblebee is setting up a fire in there for keep everyone warm, as Mikaela helps him, but once Sam enters, Mikaela goes to hug him for confrot.

Mikaela:  
>there s nothing that you could have done<p>

They stop hugging

Sam:  
>you okay?<p>

Mikaela:  
>yeah..<p>

Sam looks at Bumblebee

Sam:  
>Bee, if you hate me, i understand<p>

Bee doent awnser back and looks down at the fire.

Sam:  
>i messed up. im sorry.<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there s anything you need, I won t be far away.<p>

Sam:  
>He s dead because of me. he came here to protect me and he s dead.<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>There s some things you just can t change. His sacrifice for us will not have been in vain, hallelujah!<p>

Sam:  
>Im gonna make it right. im going to turn myself in.<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>We-we ve got to stick together!<p>

Bumblebee transforms into vehicle mode.

Mikaela:  
>You re not going to do that.<p>

Sam:  
>Yes, i am.<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day.<p>

Sam begins to re-consider it, then he looks at Skids and Mudflap

Sam:  
>you two<p>

Skids and Mudflap:  
>huh?<p>

Sam:  
>hey, you know the glyphs?<p>

Sam points to an cybertronian symbol on he drew on his arm

Sam:  
>these? the symbols that have been rattling around in my head?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Oh, that s some serious stuff right there.<p>

Skids:  
>Ooh, th-that s old school, yo. Th-that s like, that s uh, Cybertronian.<p>

Sam:  
>They gotta mean Something like a message or like a map, like a map to an Energon source Can you read this?<p>

Skids:  
>Read? Nuh. Uh<p>

Mudflap:  
>W-we, no, w-we don t really do much reading. Not so much.<p>

Sam:  
>If you cant read it, We gotta find Somebody who can.<p>

But then at that moment, they hear some Police sirens approaching. Sam is startled.

Sam:  
>its the police!, i think they found me!<p>

Mudflap:  
>yo, stay here. we are going to check<p>

The twins leaves the backyard as they go to investigate the road.

Skids:  
>Found anything?<p>

Mudflap:  
>Nope, Maybe someone wus playing ah trick to us.<p>

But then Mudflap is hit by a tree, by Longarm now sporting a Decepticon symbol, Skids notices the symbol, to his shock

Skids:  
>Longarm is a stupid son of a Con!, Nobody hits mah bro like tat!...expect for me!<p>

Longarm:  
>wheres the boy?<p>

Moonracer heard the noises too and goes to investigate outside, to her surprise she see's Longarm, with a Ko'ed Mudflap. as Skids is in fight position

Moonracer:  
>Longarm!, how you found us?<p>

Longarm:  
>Stay there!<p>

Longarm points his gun to moonracer, she is startled and scared that at having her friend poiting a gun at her.

Moonracer:  
>Longarm its me...Moonracer! the Autobot<p>

Longarm:  
>Decepticons Kills Autobots!<p>

Moonracer:  
>What<p>

Frenzy attacks her from behind, as Moonracer screams. Bumblebee and sam hears Moonracer Screams

Sam:  
>Thats Moonracer, Bee you have to help her!<p>

Bee goes to help her, he arrives to where she is and sees what's happening and see's that longarm is pointing his gun to the twins, and Frenzy is attacking Moonracer, he confused at what's going on, but before he can help them he's attacked by Barricade. Bumblebee hits the wall of the house, as he looks at Barricade

Barricade:  
>we Meet again Bumblebee! Today you DIE!<p>

Bumblebee gets up, as he and the Decepticon "cop" fights. the fighting noises get's the attention of Arcee and Knock Out, they go to check what the fuzz is about and are surprised at what they see.

Knock out:  
>oh primus!<p>

Arcee:  
>Knock out help Moonracer and the twins, im gonig to help Bumblebee<p>

Barricade tosses Bumblebee aside, as he's about to finish him off, Arcee punches him in the jaw.

Arcee:  
>Leave Bumblebee alone, Barricade!<p>

Barricade gets up as he growls.

Barricade:  
>you think you can beat me? you really think that, Fembot?<p>

Arcee:  
>i dont think i can. I KNOW i can defeat you!<p>

Barricade:  
>fine!<p>

they fight. Knock Out tries to get Frenzy off Moonracer, but he cant, so Bumblebee see's a lamp post, he grabs it, and uses it to knock Frenzy off Moonracer.

Moonracer:  
>thanks bumblebee...<p>

Knock out:  
>yeah thanks for saving her...<p>

Moonracer then turns to look at Longarm still pointing his gun at the twins.

Moonracer:  
>Longarm leave the twins! whats wrong with you?<p>

Longarm:  
>im a decepticon! i have to kill you all!<p>

She's shocked at what he said, including Bee and KO.

Moonracer:  
>de...cepticon?<p>

Knock out:  
>how you dare to Side with THEM?<p>

Longarm:  
>i dont remember working with Autobots...<p>

Barricade is pinned down by Arcee. while he tries to escape from her, Barricade looks at the confused Autobots

Barricade:  
>we re-formated Longarm into a Decepticon!, it all happened before i got ressurected along Megatron!<p>

Bumblebee is shocked...seeing that his long time friend is no longer his friend, he puts the lamp post aside. Longarm grins.

Longarm:  
>What?...afraid? afraid to attack me? This proves How weak you Autobots are!<p>

Bumblebee enraged tosses the Lamp post into Longarm chest, he tosses it so hard that it ends up stabbing Longarm, Longarm in pain falls to his knees. then his optics shuts down and the rest of his body hits the ground, the Autobots take a look at him. Longarm no longer moves. he is dead. Bumblebee have a sad look on his face, because he had to kill an old partner and friend...Bumblebee then sadly just walks away. Arcee returns.

Arcee:  
>Barricade is Defeated<p>

Moonracer:  
>what you did to him?<p>

Arcee smiles.

Arcee:  
>he needs to learn how to swim in lakes<p>

Sam appears.

Sam:  
>What Happened?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Decepticons attacked<p>

Sam looks at Longarm body.

Sam:  
>whats Longarm doing there?...<p>

Moonracer:  
>they turned him into a decepticon... bee had to kill him<p>

SKids:  
>but he saved our lives!<p>

Sam:  
>Wheres bee?<p>

Moonracer:  
>he is depressed because he had to kill his old friend..<p>

Sam:  
>i see...<p>

Leo unaware of the whole conflict, returns to speak to them. Skids looks at leo

Skids:  
>Aw, look who came sashayin back.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Hair growin like a chia pet. Look at him.<p>

Leo:  
>i had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?<p>

Mudflap:  
>That s cause you a wuss.<p>

SKids and Mudflap:  
>hehehe<p>

they bump fists.

Leo:  
>i think im allowed that, considering what ive been through. i heard you have a problem. i think i know someone who can help<p>

Sam:  
>who?<p>

Leo:  
>Robo-Warrior<p>

Date: March 4, 2010 Location: New York City

The twins, Arcee, Knock Out, Moonracer and Bumblebee are driving to New York City, heading to a deli, each of them expect Bumblebee have Holograms as their drivers, for not blow their disguise, meanwhile Sam, Leo and Mikaela are discussing about this Robo Warrior guy inside Bumblebee

Sam:  
>You re sure about this guy?<p>

Leo:  
>Robo-Warrior? well, he s not a friend, he s a frickin archrival. but he claims he s the holy grail on this stuff<p>

Sam:  
>he runs that "Giant-Effing-Robots" site?<p>

Leo:  
>the dude swears he works outta some bot-proof bomb shelter in the middle of New york city posted specs on how to fight m and everything we tried to revenge-hack his firewall one time and i saw some junk on his site that looked like those symbols<p>

Mikaela:  
>So in other words, you re saying that you ve never met him?<p>

Leo:  
>So? i never met Jesus and he obviously looms large in our society thats the beauy of the online world; you can be anything and do anything without exposing yourself. i mean, think about it if the sermon on the mount had gone viral throughout the roman world, wouldn t things have maybe gone differenrly? this dude we re going to see is the holy crail of alien mythology. the matthew and john, if you prefer or mohammed, or buddha. pick your messiah. he feeds me and rest of us in our qoeldwide gruop ultra-top-secret files, he s posted specs on how to fight em and everything and he s got some kind of bot-proof bomb shelter in the middle of new york city so if he cant help us, no one can!<p>

Sam:  
>Maybe, but what re the odds Robo-Warrior is just a 10 years old girl with an X-box and a talent of improvisation? or maybe somebody who wants to be a game designer and is trying out plots on unsuspecting viewers, pretending and that their scenarios are based on reality?<p>

Mikaela:  
>Save us, obi-nobody, you re our only hope<p>

Leo:  
>Ponce-de-l on is on the case. trust me<p>

they arrive in front of a deli which have just opened as Bumblebee and the other autobots stops. Sam and the gang then get out of bee, they head towards the door of the deli.

Leo:  
>Deli...Good front. Low tech, lots of costomers. im staring<p>

Before he enters he turns to Sam and Mikaela

Leo:  
>You guys wait here. i ll check it out, give you the gono-go. shouldnt take long

Leo enters the Deli and sees the ex-agent of Sector 7, Seymour simmons preparing his deli for his the costumers, he see's leo.

Simmons:  
>the first costuumer of the day<p>

Leo:  
>Robo-Warrior, Know him?<p>

Simmons then glares at him. trying to avoid the topic.

Simmons:  
>i never heard of him<p>

Leo:  
>You never heard of ?<p>

Simmons:  
>you must be talking about that Blog operation with Game Boy-Level security<p>

Leo:  
>Robo-Warrior<p>

Sam and Mikaela enters the Deli. Leo points at Simmons

Leo:  
>It s Him! it s Him! that s the guy right there! that s him!<p>

Simmons then looks and Recognizes Sam, much to his Dismay

Simmons:  
>No.<p>

Sam also Recognizes Simmons

Sam:  
>You got to be kidding me...<p>

Leo:  
>Wait a minute. you know this guy?<p>

Sam:  
>we re old friends<p>

Simmons:  
>Old freinds? you and your Soldiers friends are the case that shut down Sector 7! got the ki-bosh, disbanded, no more security clearance, scattered to the four winds, powdered, no nuthin!<p>

Simmosn then points at the tv, as the news are on.

Simmons:  
>they got your face all over the news!, alien boy.<p>

Sam:  
>yeah i know.<p>

Simmons:  
>just listen i dont want to have anything to do with you right now! i dont know what you re hiding, but i dont want anything to do with it! so, good-bye. you never saw me. i got bagels to schmeat. vanish!<p>

Sam:  
>Can you give me 5 seconds?<p>

Simmons refuses to listen to Sam, he tries to walk away

Sam:  
>Look, hold on, i need your help!<p>

Simmons turns to look at Sam

Simmons:  
>Really? you need my HELP?<p>

Sam:  
>i need...Look, i am slowly losing my mind. okay, i had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! and on top of that, im a wanted fugitive! so, you think you got it rough?<p>

Simmons:  
>you said it projected Images off your brain?<p>

Sam:  
>right<p>

Simmons:  
>Meat Locker, NOW!<p>

they enter the meat locker

Simmons:  
>what you re about to see is top secret<p>

he opens the door to a basement.

Leo:  
>Swine flu. Not good<p>

Simmons:  
>Now you know. next time you eat a goat or a pig there s a story behind it, sad little story.<p>

then go down in the ladder, Simmons then goes to grab some files in a locker.

Simmons:  
>Okay, files, files. we re talking about symbols.<p>

Leo then sees the dead body of Rumble on Display and wants to touch it, but Simmons stops him

Simmons: dont touch, still radioative

Simmons then look's at sam, he opens a file, which have images of symbols

Simmons:  
>okay, cube-brain. any of those look like the symbols you saw?<p>

Sam grabs the file and see's it

Sam:  
>where d you get these?<p>

Simmons goes to get another ladder so he can reach some files up in a shelf.

Simmons:  
>before i got fired, i did a little copying. filled up some flash drives and helped myself to some scratch paper. i poached Sector 7 Crown jewel over 50 years of research into alien scribbling a lot of it most of it is the kind of junk you d expect to find in suck files. overhyped interpretation of well known ideographs von daniken style leaping to conclusions unsupported by actual facts. drawings that seemed to mean something that when examined by experts really mean nothing. but some of it, enough of it, when properly correlated with recent research and the latest findings and studied by someone with actual knowledge of the facts, listen kid, the transformers, they ve been here a long, long time! how do i know? archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world!<p>

Simmons tosses the file he was searching for to saw. which contains some films and pictures. Simmons gets down, he grabs a proyector and puts the film on it, but first he shows Sam the images on the files, showing symbols on some buildings and structures around the world

Simmons:  
>China. Egypt. greece.<p>

then he turns on the proyector and shows a film to them which shows the same symbols in Egypt.

Simmons:  
>Shot in 1932! these the symbols you re seeing in your head?<p>

Sam:  
>Yeah<p>

Simmons:  
>Same ones over here, right? so, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the Same things?, Aliens. and i think some of them stayed. check this out. project Black Knife!<p>

Simmons takes out another file, he opens it and contains pictures of very old vehicles, he takes them all one by one.

Simmons:  
>Robots in disguise, Hiding here all along!. we detected radioactive signatures all across the world. i pleaded on my knees with S7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that i was obsessed!. me. can you imagine that?<p>

Sam:  
>Yeah. the leader of the decepticons Megatron said that there is energon source here.<p>

Simmons:  
>On Earth?, a source?<p>

Sam:  
>on Earth okay? and that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there. if im not wrong i suspect this energon source is what the decepticons we re trying to find with that relic, Sector 7 had.<p>

Simmons:  
>you've talked to your autobot friends about this?<p>

Sam:  
>whatever the energon source is, it predates them. its before them.<p>

Simmons:  
>so, it comes before them<p>

Sam:  
>correct<p>

Simmons:  
>well, then we re porked, unless we can talk to a decepticon, i mean, im not on speaking terms with them.<p>

Mikaela:  
>actually, i am.<p>

Mikaela goes outside the deli, she enters back into Bumblebee, and takes out the toolbox with Wheelie, she returns to thedeli and goes back to the basement.

Wheelie:  
>Let me out!<p>

Mikaela:  
>this is going to be a little sad<p>

She puts the toolbox in the a table on the basement and opens it, Wheelie jumps to attack them, but Mikaela had chained him, like a pet before meeting with Sam, so she grabs the chain, before Wheelie does any harm

Wheelie:  
>i will have so many decepticons on your butt!<p>

then mikaela grabs a blowtorch threatning Wheelie to use it on him again.

Mikaela:  
>hey, behave!<p>

Wheelie calms down in fear.

Sam:  
>what is it, a Decepticon?<p>

Mikaela:  
>yeah.<p>

Sam:  
>and you re training him?<p>

Mikaela:  
>im trying to<p>

Wheelie as they speak, tries to bite off the chain off from him with his tries

Simmons:  
>i spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you re carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua?<p>

Wheelie is not amused by the comment and turns to look at Simmons.

Wheelie:  
>do you want a throwdown, you pubic fro-head?<p>

Mikaela:  
>im sorry. im so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you re a good boy, then im not gonna tourch your other eye, okay? im not gonna tourch it, just tell me what these symbols are, please?<p>

Wheelie:  
>all right.<p>

Wheelie then looks at the pictures.

Wheelie:  
>i know that. that s the language of the Primes. i dont read it, but these guys...where the trick did you find photos of these guys?<p>

Sam:  
>is this they?<p>

Sam grabs pictures of some the vehicles that Simmons believes are TF's

Wheelie:  
>yeah. Seekers, pal. oldest of the old. they ve been here thousands of years, looking for something. i dont know what. nobody tells me nothing but they translate those symbols for you. and i know where to find them.<p>

Sam:  
>Show us.<p>

Wheelie:  
>yeah<p>

then wheelie points with green lights to a map in Simmons wall each location in where the Seekers are in USA

Simmons:  
>the closest one s in Washington.<p>

Date: March 5, 2010 Location: Washington DC, Smithsonian Musuem.

The gang and the Autobots are ourside the Musuem. as Simmons watches at the building outside.

Simmons:  
>Smithsonian Air and Space Musuem. Land of Dreams in there. all i ever wanted to be was an astronaut.<p>

Simmons then opens the back part of his car takes out all things they need for this.

Simmons:  
>Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. you get caught demand an attorney and dont ever say my name. okay, take one of these pills. slip it under your tongue its the high-concentrate polymer they put in oreo cookies. tricks the polygraph every time.<p>

Simmons then grabs a taser

Simmons:  
>okay. now, lets get this show on the road.<p>

They stay outside as they wait till the musuem is minutes about to close, when the time comes, they enter the musuem, Simmons grabs some clothing and disguises himself as a statue, a guard passes by and he uses the taser on the guard. some minutes later he goes to meet up with Sam, Leo and Mikeala, as they head to find the Seeker in the musuem.

Simmons:  
>i just downed 5 guards. 5 guards. get your stuff and get out of here<p>

Simmons takes the tracker from his belt, Sam grabs the Allspark shard, Mikaela then opens the toolbox, wheelie gets out of it.

Mikalea:  
>be good.<p>

Wheelie:  
>im claustrophobic!<p>

Then they start try to track a seeker, Simmons looks at his tracker hoping for something, but theres nothing yet. and but wheelie then leads them to him.

Mikaela:  
>look, look. follow him. follow him. he knows where he s going! he knows something! he knows something!<p>

Wheelie then stops nearby a Blackbird, Simmons tracker confirms it as a TF.

Simmons:  
>blackbird!<p>

Wheelie transforms into robot, he looks at the plane, then turns to look at Sam and the others.

Wheelie:  
>there he is! this guy's a legend, like the chairman of the board! yo. point the shard and watch the magic happen.<p>

Sam releases the Shard, and the shard goes flying toward, The shard then touches the Blackbird and reactivates it. it causes a very small shockwave of energy across the room, but luckly is doesnt affect any of the other aircrafts in the room, expect for a little German Albatros biplane is Sam and Mikaela look on the landing gear of the blackbird only to descover a Decepticon Symbol on it.

Mikaela:  
>sh** its a decepticon!<p>

Simmons:  
>Decepticon? behind the MiG Now!<p>

They all hide behind one of the vehicles on the Musuem, as the Blackbird Decepticon transforms into robot mode, he's so old that many of his parts refuses to transform, he gets his cockpit stuff in his face, but he later pulls it out, seeing his surrondings.

Jetfire:  
>What sort of hideous mausoleum is this!? Indiscernible. Show yourselves! Suffer my infinite wrath!<p>

he gets knocked by plane hanging in the ceilling

Jetfire:  
>Bugger indiscernible!, Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!<p>

as they all look at Jetfire in their hiding

Wheelie:  
>i tell you, this guy did not age well<p>

Mikaela:  
>i dont think he s gonna hurt us<p>

They get out of their hiding, as Jetfire walks towards a wall.

Jetfire:  
>I command these doors to open!<p>

Jetfire then knocks downs the wall on his path

Sam:  
>wait a second!<p>

they all get out of the musuem, Sam and the gang go after him

Simmons:  
>The Musuem is going to be very angry. Very angry!, we gotta catch that plane.<p>

Jetfire:  
>Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!<p>

Jetfire then seems to remember something

Jetfire:  
>right. im on a mission!<p>

Sam, Simmons, Leo, Mikeala:  
>wait, wait, wait, wait!<p>

Moonracer, Skids, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Knock Out and Arcee show up to check on their friends, Jetfire looks down at them

Jetfire:  
>What do you want!?<p>

Sam:  
>look, we just want to talk!<p>

Jetfire:  
>I ve no time to talk! I m on a mission! I m a mercenary doom-bringer!, What planet am I on?<p>

Sam:  
>Earth<p>

Jetfire:  
>Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who s winning?<p>

Sam:  
>the Decepticons!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Ugh. Well I changed sides to the Autobots.<p>

Sam:  
>what do you mean, changed sides?<p>

Jetfire:  
>It s a choice. It s an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?<p>

Wheelie:  
>You mean you dont have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?<p>

Jetfire:  
>If the Decepticons had their way, they d destroy the whole universe<p>

Wheelie:  
>Im changing sides. im changing sides too, warrior goddess<p>

Wheelie bows at Mikaela, Sam looks up at jetfire again.

Sam:  
>what were you saying?<p>

Jetfire:  
>I told you my name is Jetfire! So stop judging me!<p>

Wheelie:  
>Somebody sh** the bed this morning.<p>

Jetfire:  
>I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, well he was a wheel. The first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?<p>

Sam:  
>no<p>

Jetfire:  
>Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity!<p>

Sam:  
>i think we can help each other. you know things i dont know. i know things you dont know, i do.<p>

Leo:  
>i dont think he knows anything. honestly, i dont.<p>

Sam then puts his fingers in the sandy ground, draws around 10 cybertronian symbols.

Sam:  
>i could do this all day. it comes in waves, these vivid symbols they re symbols, but they re in my mind. you see, all this is in my mind and megatron wants what s in my mind! him and someone called the fallen<p>

Jetfire:  
>The Fallen!? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon. He was terrible to work for. It s always apocalypse, chaos, indiscernible! These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen s search! I remember now! The dagger s tip! A-a-and the key!<p>

Sam:  
>Slow down. the dagger s tip? the key? what are you talking about?<p>

Jetfire:  
>No time to explain. Hold on everybody! Stay still or you ll die!<p>

Jetfire activates his Space bridge abilities, as Huge blue aura of energy surronds them all, before they teleport away, the German Albatros biplane Decepticons Jumps into the aura, as they are teleported away

Location: Egypt

All of the gang are teleported in different parts of egypt, Jetfire lands on rocky place, he looks at his surroundings

Jetfire:  
>Ugh, that wasn t so bad. I just hope we re still on the right planet...or time...if its the 40s i will kill that darn HYDRA organization for giving me bad times during their War...or was it after the war?...damn Memory circuits...<p>

Wheelie then is teleported to the same place Jetfire is and hits him. Wheelies is about to fall to the ground but hangs himself into Jetfire legs.

Wheelie:  
>Hey, that freaking hurt!<p>

Simmons gets up, he looks at his surrondings, he's in a desert.

Simmons:  
>oh, my god<p>

Somewhere else Mikaela gets up and looks around, she calls for Sam

Mikaela:  
>Sam!<p>

Sam hears her, he heads to where she is.

Sam:  
>where are we?<p>

Mikeala:  
>Dunno<p>

Sam calls for Simmons and spots him, walking towards them.

Simmons:  
>Hey! Yeah!<p>

Somewhere else, Leo finds himself sleeping in a metal place, he gets up, and finds himself surrounded by the Autobots.

Leo:  
>if i could talk of this trip on my website<p>

Leo looks up and see's he's was on Moonracer feets

Leo:  
>and only if you were Human<p>

Moonracer is confused. Arcee gets up.

Arcee:  
>Human, focus. we must find the others.<p>

Leo:  
>Focus, yeah. ummm<p>

Leo gets up and looks at his surrondings

Leo:  
>Where we are?, Las Vegas<p>

Arcee facepalms.

Arcee:  
>*sigh*<p>

Skids:  
>i think i found te grandfather.<p>

Leo and the Autobots head to where Jetfire is at. at the same time, Sam, Mikeala and Simmons shows. Simmons is not happy.

Simmons:  
>that really, really hurt. you re just lucky that i didnt t get hurt!, people could have gotten killed, okay? and if i would have gotten hurt, you would have heard<p>

jetfire gets tired of simmons talking

Jetfire:  
>Oh, shut up you chatterbox, I told you I was opening a space bridge. It s the fastest way to travel to Egypt.<p>

Sam:  
>when did you... when did you tell us? you didnt tell us anything!, you didnt tell us anything! you...you blue lighted us and something loud and painful and hallucinogenig happened, i swear i even saw Thor and then... wait why are we in egypt?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Don t you get snippy with me fleshling. You were duly informed.<p>

Jetfire sits in the rocks behind him, but he starts to feel pain.

Jetfire:  
>Ohhhh my aching epidermal alloys! havent done transspatial porting for a very long long long looooong time.<p>

Simmons:  
>Porting?, as in going through a portal?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Oh, yeah. fast, huh?, everyone check your appendages, make sure, nobody is missing anything or got switched<p>

Leo looks down at his feets, he notices his left feet is missing, he freaks out.

Leo:  
>AHH! MY FEET! ITS GONE!<p>

Arcee:  
>its only buried in the sand you dim-wit<p>

Leo takes out his feet out of the sand

Leo:  
>ohhh thanks goodness!<p>

Jetfire looks at their surroundings

Jetfire:  
>Hmm...i thought there'd be a particular body of water near here, it gotta be close<p>

Sam:  
>can you just stop for a second? can you focus? can you tell us why we re in egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?<p>

Jetfire:  
>This planet was visited by our race once before. By our earliest ancestors millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we ll all perish. Oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it s like to slowly fall apart and die!?<p>

Simmons:  
>lets not get episodic, okay, old-timer?, beginning, middle, end. facts. details. condense. plot. tell it!<p>

Jetfire:  
>Somewhere, buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns.<p>

Sam:  
>you mean blow them up?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders, and they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name, forevermore, was The Fallen.<p>

Jetfire creates a hologram of the events that took place many years ago...if he can recall what Kup told him.

Jetfire:  
>He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called The Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of The Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal The Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. but after they did this the 6th prime gave his own life for seal the fallen in a Sarcophagus, a type of interdimensional device for travel in any dimension, but this prime sealed the fallen sarcophagus for pervet him to return to this dimension. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen probably knows where it is, and if he was freed from the Sarcophagus somehow, he will find the tomb of the Primes, and your world will be no more.<p>

Mikaela:  
>how do we stop him?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen.<p>

Sam:  
>Optimus Prime?<p>

Jetfire:  
>So you met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?<p>

Sam:  
>he sacrificed himself to save me.<p>

Jetfire:  
>So he s dead. Without a Prime, it s impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen.<p>

Sam:  
>so, the same energy that s gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate optimus and bring him back to life?<p>

Jetfire:  
>It was never designed for that purpose, but it s an energy like no other.<p>

Sam:  
>so, then how do you get us to the Matrix? before the decepticons get to me?<p>

Jetfire:  
>Follow your mind, your map, your symbols! What you carved in the sand, it s your clue! i learned this clue during my early years on this planet, When dawn alights the dagger s tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now, go! That was my mission! It s your mission now! Go before the Decepticons find me, and find you.<p>

The Autobots transform in vehicle mode, Bumblebee opens his door as Wheelie, Sam, Mikeala and Simmons are about to enter him. but Leo stays behind, not wanting to go any futher.

Leo:  
>thats it! no mas! im not going anywhere, all right? and you guys are crazy! you dont even know where you re going! im staying! who s with me huh? Viva la revolucion!<p>

Mikaela:  
>Good luck, leo<p>

Sam:  
>Enjoy the Heat!<p>

Simmons:  
>you re better off staying. you re slowing down the mission. i give you 20 minutes before the vultures start picking at you like lunch meat. try swallowing your tongue. end it quickly! go out with dignity. lets go!<p>

The Autobots drive off, but then Leo slowy turns to looks at jetfire, he starts to chase them.

Leo:  
>Wait, wait, wait! Dont leave me with old-ass plane. WAIT!<p>

Jetfire watches them leave

Jetfire:  
>Good luck...<p>

Then somebody transforms behind him, its the German Plane, its Jetfire old nemesis

Ransack:  
>Well well well if it ain t my old nemesis jetfire!<p>

Jetfire:  
>uh?<p>

he turns around and sees ransack, he may be old now, but he wont forget that face as long he lives.

Jetfire:  
>YOU!<p>

Ransack:  
>Now that we're both back in action i can get my revenge on you after you betrayed me and the fallen! by Siding with those autobots seekers!<p>

Jetfire doesnt want to fight Ransack right now

Jetfire:  
>Just leave Ransack!<p>

Ransack:  
>No...im not leaving, till i get my revenge on...you...and after i sucessfully kill you, i will tell the fallen about those humans!<p>

Jetfire not wanting to risk the live of Sam and his friends, decides to face him.

Jetfire:  
>very well...Fight me then!<p>

Ransack runs towards Jetfire, but Jetfire raises his leg up as he's trying to get up, but as he puts his leg in the ground, he hears a crushing sound. Jetfire is confused. so he looks at his feet and sees a flattened as Paper Ransack on his feet,

Jetfire:  
>Disgusting<p>

he removes ransack remains off his feet with his fingers.

Jetfire:  
>i always disliked you.<p>

Later, Simmons turns off his phone, he turns to look at Sam. as they drive nearby a egyptian village

Simmons:  
>Okay. here s what my CIA Contact says. ancient sumerians used to call the gulf of aqaba the "Dagger s tip"<p>

Sam:  
>that s the dagger s tip<p>

Simmons:  
>its part of the red sea, it divides egypt and jordan like the tip of a blade 29,5 degrees north, 35 east. here it is.<p>

Sam:  
>First thing we ve got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger s tip<p>

Leo:  
>How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?<p>

Sam:  
>im gonna make a call.<p>

As they drive thru the village, the cops begins to chase them, Sam hears the sirens.

Sam:  
>we got cops!<p>

They try to escape them, but they keep chasing them, Leo is freaked out.

Leo:  
>i cant go to prison, guys!<p>

they manage to evade the police, then they hide all hide behind a building, the police goes to another direction. as Mudflap tries to blend with his surrondings.

Skids:  
>Man stupid cops.<p>

Mudflap:  
>This is what s called blendin in like a ninja.<p>

Skids:  
>Shut up, or I m gonna blend my fist in your face!<p>

Mikeala takes peek, for see if the police is still there or not.

Mikaela:  
>they re gone<p>

Sam:  
>Okay, we re running out of time. i gotta make the call to lennox!<p>

Simmons:  
>You re on the Worldwide wanted list, try calling one base, they ll track you here in seconds! CIA is all over this Place!<p>

Sam:  
>You re gonna call.<p>

Simmons then looks at sam

Simmons:  
>Okay. that s a good idea<p>

Sam:  
>All right<p>

Simmons:  
>i mean, i just had my mind on other things! like winding up in an egyptian prison<p>

Location: New Jersey, NEST Base

Its nightime now in the USA, as All of the remaining Autobots left at the base are being transported into the NEST aircrafts.

NEST Guy:  
>NEXT Departure, 2100 hours.<p>

Lennox and Epps looks as they are being put inside the planes

Epps:  
>So, we re shipping him back to base. this is such a mistake!<p>

an NEST soldiers shows up behind them

Nest guy:  
>Major Lennox, Phone call.<p>

Location: Egypt

Simmons is using a Telephone, those who works with quaters.

Simmons:  
>Lennox, im with the kids. THE KID. you know, the one with the attitude, right?. we need the truck. the truck. we got a possible resurrection going on over here. you are not gonna belivie where we are. code tut, as in king tutankhamen. Back of a 1 bill. coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. write it down. write it<p>

Leo shows up running towards them in hurry

Simmons:  
>oh, my god. i got to go. okay. Heat comes.<p>

Simmons finishes the call, and looks at leo

Simmons:  
>what happened?<p>

Leo:  
>cops are coming right now. we need to go!<p>

Location: New Jersey, NEST base

An NEST Soldier gets out of the plane after he descovers what are the coordinates.

NEST Guy:  
>Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. tip of read sea. gulf of aqaba.<p>

Epps:  
>Egypt...Are you serious?<p>

Galloway passes by, Graham looks at him

Graham:  
>Sir.<p>

Epps and Lennox walks away to discuss what to do.

Epps:  
>Even if we could figure out a way to get the big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?<p>

Lennox.  
>look i dont know but we got to trust him<p>

Location: Egypt

The gang keep driving to their location

Sam:  
>Okay, lets go over it again.<p>

Sam and Simmons:  
>when the dawn alights the dagger s tip<p>

Sam:  
>The 3 kings<p>

Simmons:  
>will reveal the doorway.<p>

Sam:  
>that s what he said. you know what it means?<p>

Simmons:  
>No, what does it mean?<p>

Sam:  
>i have no idea.<p>

But then they arrive to a Jordanian border

Sam:  
>oh, my god. oh, my god checkpoint. checkpoint!, i dont have my passport!<p>

The Border guard looks at them.

Border guard:  
>Passport!<p>

Sam looks that they have security cameras filming.

Sam:  
>They got cameras at the top!<p>

Location: Egyptian Police department

Sam was filmed by the security camera, some police guys recogzines Sam, as they have a Wanted poster of him in their walls

Location: Egypt

The border guard goes to check on them

Simmons:  
>All right, chill. this is espionage now i can handle it. these are my people. im one-thirty-sixth arab.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Great, a fricking munchkin, little people are mean. tell him he s tall!<p>

The border guard looks at Simmons

Simmons:  
>The Dagger tip? right? egypt, jordan. we want to go there. me and my family, this is my family this is my son, my other son my daughter. the ones on those 3 bikes and Chevy beat and trax are also part of my family, we re tourists, from new york.<p>

border guard:  
>New york?!<p>

Simmons:  
>yes. yes.<p>

border guard:  
>15 kilometers!<p>

Simmons:  
>you look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. thank you very much i know. i know you from somewhere<p>

the border guard lets them pass

border guard:  
>go, yankees<p>

Location: Egyptian Police department

in the police department, the people working inside, are calling that they located the boy.

Location: Space

Soundwave still on the satelite, hears their conversation, therefore he's able to pinpoint the boy location.

Soundwave:  
>Decepticons, boy s location detected<p>

Location: Somewhere in Earth

Starscream is flying in the skies as he gets the message

Starscream:  
>Starscream in pursuit!<p>

Location: Egypt

The Group arrives to the Pyraminds of giza. all of the Autobots transform into robot modes, as Skids gets in front of everything

Skids:  
>Shh! Undercover, yo. You gotta blend in with your surroundings, you know. You gotta be part of the landscape<p>

Bumblebee then passes by and Skids trips over, Simmons looks up athe Pyramid

Simmons:  
>Awesome! i think aliens built that. yeah, yeah.<p>

Sam, Mikeala, Leo and Wheelie all enter to a abandoned bulding near the pyraminds. Sam looks at the Autobots.

Sam:  
>Guard us. Low profile. dont make a scene, okay?<p>

Wheelie:  
>Yeah, Some of us got work to do!. Dumb autobots.<p>

Wheelie closes the door, that night the NEST airplanes are nearby egypt. but back to the gang, Arcee is in her bike mode looking at the pyraminds on egypt

Arcee:  
>what beautiful piece of work<p>

Knock out in bike mode passes by his sister

Arcee:  
>Hey bro. come park next to with me<p>

Knock out:  
>oh sure? Dont you want me to leave?<p>

Arcee:  
>Im sorry my brother...but its that something "personal" happened with me and Starscream and i was really angry that...i could not leave that "personal" problem behind. ya understand?. forgive me...<p>

Knock out:  
>i understand my sister...<p>

Arcee:  
>Park next to me<p>

Knock out:  
>okay<p>

He parks next to his sister

Arcee:  
>what you think this Sam kid is doing up there?<p>

knock out:  
>i dunno<p>

But as they mentioned Sam, he gets out of the building.

Knock out:  
>look he is down here now!<p>

Arcee:  
>Sam what s wrong?<p>

Sam turns to look at them.

Sam:  
>nothing. but im Trying to figure out what Jetfire meant with the When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway thing<p>

Arcee:  
>Listen Sammy Just take a rest<p>

Sam:  
>*sigh*<p>

Arcee:  
>When you got involved with the Cybertronian war, Sam?<p>

Sam:  
>2 Months ago but maybe 3 when the Allspark shard got into my backpack. i never expected to be near death with this war. but well The destiny got me into all this. at least Soundwave is dead and the Relic they were after<p>

Arcee:  
>Soundwave was here? What relic?<p>

Sam:  
>Yes Soundwave was here, i think he s pretty much dead now otherwise why we havent seen him? and that relic Was from Sector 7, S7 is what simmons used to work for before. that relic is a artifact they found HERE on egypt Years years ago. the decepticons wanted it for something. what i suspect is the Machine jetfire told us.<p>

Arcee:  
>interesting...but Just relaxand look at the pyraminds and those stars<p>

Sam realizes something

Sam:  
>Pyraminds<p>

Arcee:  
>what?<p>

Sam:  
>Pyraminds and Stars...<p>

Sam enters back the bulding they are staying on and goes up to where Simmons is

Sam:  
>Simmons! Wake up!<p>

Leo and Simmons are sleeping, when Sam wakes them up. Leo is surprised he was sleeping on Simmons shoulder.

Sam:  
>Listen, astronomy class, page 47. remember the class?<p>

Leo:  
>no i was sick that day remember.<p>

Sam:  
>here. get up. up. up!<p>

Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons get out of the building as Sam points at the sky.

Sam:  
>Okay, you see those 3 stars? you see how the last one touches the horizon? that s Orion s belt, but its also called the 3 kings and the reason for that is the 3 egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so its like an arrow staring us straight in the face.<p>

Simmons:  
>they all point due east, towards Jordan the mountains of petra!<p>

Date: March 6, 2010 Location: Somewhere in the skies of Africa

At the NEST Airplanes, Lennox and the NEST gang have been plotting on getting rid of Galloway from this.

Pilot *voice*:  
>We ve had an engine malfunction.<p>

Galloway gets worried upon hearing this

Pilot *voice*:  
>we re gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. flight master, lets lighten the load and prepare for bailout.<p>

Galloway:  
>Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?<p>

Lennox:  
>All right, team, grab your chutes!<p>

Everyone gets up and grabs their parachutes

Galloway:  
>Bailout like bailout?<p>

Lennox:  
>you familiar with the standard MC-4?<p>

Lennox gives Galloway a parachute.

Galloway:  
>Of Course not! I ve never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a Minute, is this really happening<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah.<p>

Galloway:  
>All right, here we go.<p>

Then epps Intentionaly Knocks galloway with his backpack.

Galloway:  
>Wait a minute. Wait a minute!, You re Behind this, arent you?<p>

Lennox:  
>what are you talking about? you heard the pilot!, those guys dont mess around this is just standard procedure. im just following orders to the letter. isnt that what you said?<p>

Lennox adjust Galloway chute so tight

Galloway:  
>augggh...You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major!<p>

Then the plane moves to the left

Galloway:  
>What was that? what was that?<p>

Lennox:  
>thats not good. come on. right this way!<p>

Galloway:  
>i cant jump out of an airplane! i have an ulcer! NO, NO!<p>

Lennox:  
>come on, its okay<p>

the back part of the plane opens. Lennox drags Galloway nearby it, as he freaks out.

Galloway:  
>i really cant do this. what are you doing?.<p>

Lennox:  
>Come here!. Come here<p>

Galloway:  
>why aren t you wearing your chute?<p>

Lennox:  
>Because i have to secure the VIPs first! okay, i want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that i say, each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue! right next to that s a fabric web called bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay?, are you listening?<p>

Galloway:  
>i cant hear!, what?<p>

he slaps galloway

Lennox:  
>stop that!<p>

Galloway:  
>All right, all right<p>

Lennox:  
>All right, when the pilot chulet inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. red s your backip, blue s your primary i want you to the pull the blue. i need you to pull it really hard!<p>

Galloway then pulls it very hard

Lennox:  
>now now, we re on the plane you dumb-ass!<p>

Galloway then is launched out of the plane by the air

Galloway:  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Lennox walks towards Epps

Epps:  
>he say good-bye?<p>

Lennox:  
>No, he didn t even say Good-bye<p>

Location: Pentagon

A guy from the Pentagon walks towards General Morshower

Pentagon Guy:  
>Sir, you need to see this now<p>

he gives him a note that says bring the rain, Morshower picks it up.

Morshower:  
>Have we checked these coordinates?<p>

Pentagon Guy:  
>Egypt, sir, they re airdropping in.<p>

Morshower:  
>You ve got to be kidding me. he knows something we need to be ready to back him up if this thing goes hot.<p>

Morshower is about to leave the room, for go to another room, but before he opens the door, he looks at the guy who gave him this info.

Morshower:  
>oh i have someone waiting for me, to have a conversation about something, so Tell Fury to wait, this is really important<p>

Pentangon guy.  
>okay sir<p>

he heads to another room with other pentagon dudes

Pentagon guy #2:  
>Copy that. CIA just got a hit on the boy, 100 miles from the location on that little note there.<p>

Morshower:  
>it s getting hotter.<p>

Location: Egypt

The gang are still searching for the Tomb of the Prime

Simmons:  
>It s gotta be around here somewhere<p>

Then they arrive to Petra, they're impressed at the Structure, and they enter the building, but its an dead end, theres nothing.

Sam:  
>Its here somewhere, guys.<p>

Leo:  
>Yeah, why? cause we re trusting grandpa blackbird? who doesn t even know what planet he s on?<p>

Simmons:  
>in his defense, this is the biggest doorwave i ve ever seen in my entire life<p>

Leo:  
>Okay. well, that s great-. let me do a quick search, all right? nope. ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? there s nothing here!<p>

Simmons:  
>Real life is heartbreak, despair, kids. sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!<p>

Sam:  
>it s not over.<p>

leo:  
>it is over. it s DONE!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Why we still listenin to your little punk ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?<p>

Skids:  
>Helping in killing Soundwave, what about that?<p>

Mudflap:  
>How do we know he is dead we have no body for prove it!<p>

Skids:  
>You Scared of ghostes?!<p>

Mudflap:  
>Scared? Scared of your ugly face!<p>

Skids:  
>I m ugly? We twins you stupid genius!<p>

Then they Both fight, but during their brawl, Skids Hits one of the walls, very hard, breaking it

Sam:  
>Guys!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Calm down!<p>

Skids punches Mudflap in the jaw.

Skids:  
>You like the way that feels!?<p>

Mudflap:  
>That didn t hurt!<p>

Annoyed by the twins, bumblebee grabs them both.

The twins:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

With his two subordinates up in each hand, he slams them together, and threw them out of the temple

Skids:  
>Now that s rude<p>

Simmons looks at them.

Simmons:  
>they need to Mature, eh?. they would have killed any of us!<p>

Arcee:  
>Well...they are like that<p>

Then upon seeing a crack on the walls. Sam takes a bit of the wall off and sees an armor with cybertronian symbols

Sam:  
>oh, my god. the symbols! Bee! Shoot it!<p>

Bumblebee arm then transforms into a cannon and shots down the wall, Simmons grabs a flashlight out of his belt and gives the rest of the gang some more flastlights, they explore the area and they look at the bodies of the Primes

Sam:  
>these are the bodies jetfire was talking about!<p>

Simmons:  
>the tombs of the primes<p>

then they find the matrix in the hand of one of the primes

Sam:  
>The Matrix!<p>

Sam picks up the Matrix, but as he picks it up, the matrix crumbles into Dust. much to their dismaym without the matrix all hope are lost

Sam:  
>No!<p>

Simmons:  
>thousands of years, turned to dust...<p>

Sam grabs the Dust is dispair.

Sam:  
>This isn t how its supposed to end!<p>

then they hear an aircratf flying by

Leo:  
>Hear that?<p>

Simmons and leo gets out of the temple and they see the NEST team are near.

Simmons:  
>US Air Force! C-17s!<p>

Inside the temple

Mikaela:  
>You cant bring him back, sam. theres nothing left<p>

Sam:  
>Look! Look around you! we didnt just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this there is a reason that we are here. the voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose, everyone after me because of what i know<p>

Sam then removes his shoe and then takes out one of his socks out of his feet and puts the Dust in it.

Sam:  
>and what i know is that this is going to work.<p>

Mikaela:  
>How do you know its gonna work?<p>

Sam:  
>Because i believe it<p>

Meanwhile in the NEST aircraft that contains the Autobots, they all transform into robot modes

Ironhide:  
>Best let me out of this plane.<p>

The NEST team and the autobots all get out of the planes with their parachutes. as they land to the ground, then they drop Optimus body of the plane. as Simmons watches. Sam gets out of the temple and walks towards Simmons

Simmons:  
>Dropping the big boy. Sam!, you think you can bring him back with that pixie dust?<p>

Sam:  
>absolutely, lets go!<p>

Moonracer trasnforms to bike mode, as she's about to leave them, Arcee then stops her.

Arcee:  
>where are you going?<p>

Moonracer:  
>im going to get some help.<p>

Arcee:  
>does that means we have to stay here?<p>

Moonracer:  
>No, i bet You guys will be there in the village once i lead the autobots to all of you, Protect Sam and the others Arcee.<p>

Arcee:  
>i will.<p>

Moonracer leaves for find the other autobots, so she can lead them all to Sam

the Nest gruop lands safetly to ground in a village and they prepare for the battle, Optimus body lands in the ground aswell.

Graham:  
>Cover Optimus!<p>

The NEST team then covers Optimus body

Lennox:  
>Secure the village. get those cases down here. i need snipers and Stingers up high!<p>

Epps:  
>So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere i hope the little kid know what he s doing<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah, Me too.<p>

NEST Soldier:  
>got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!<p>

Lennox:  
>Pop Flare!<p>

they shot the flare, Sam and group sees it, so they go to area where it was shot, but Starscream also saw it.

Starscream:  
>Found the Boy!<p>

Starscream shoots at them, but Bumblebee and the Autobots manages to evade them, but Starscream then transforms into robot mode in front of them, but once again they manage to evade them, he trips. but he tries to shoot them one more time, he fails to shoot Bumblebee, but he manages to shoot down Arcee. the team manage to escape Starscream, Bumblebee opens his door as Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons gets out of him. Sam looks at Simmons

Sam:  
>We ve got to Split up. Bumblebee, You re the decoy! you lead the decepticons away, all right? im gonna get Optimus<p>

Simmons:  
>I ll Help Draw their fire with Huey, Dewey, and Louie there you get to those Soldiers. i hope that dust works, kid.<p>

Sam:  
>Thank you.<p>

Sam and Mikaela leaves to the village, KO notices someone is missing

Knock Out:  
>Hey, Wheres Arcee?<p>

Arcee is in her vehicle mode, she slowly transforms, but she's too hurt. she manages to turn into robot mode, she cant see very well at the moment, she tries to get up. she manages to get all her strength to get up, her vision is fine now. but someone is behind her.

Starscream:  
>so we Meet again, Arcee<p>

Arcee looks behind her. its Starscream

Starscream:  
>on EARTH!<p>

Arcee pops out her sword and tries to strike, but Starscream dodges, she keeps trying to stab him, but Starscream dodges every attack.

Starscream:  
>i See, that the Destruction of my old base in Cybertron didnt Killed you!, But now i will kill you. Slowly and painfully!<p>

Arcee:  
>Just Go Starscream! i still want to Kill you!, but i was given the task to protect my friends. Go away while i allow you!<p>

Starscream:  
>i dont think so<p>

Arcee angered, stabs Starscream in his chest and pins him down. she removes her sword off Starscream,

Arcee:  
>i told you to leave while you could. but now i have to kill you!<p>

She puts her sword back inside her gun, as she begins to reload her cannon for blast Starscream head off, but Starscreams quickly, grabs Arcees arm and twists it, the Pain is so grave that Arcee cant stop yelling. Starscream then kicks her in the chest, as she falls to the ground. Starscream get's up and puts his feet on her back.

Arcee:  
>Why you do this to me...you created me...why you abused me in my past and now...i just wanna know!<p>

Starscream:  
>i didnt created you...i have claimed i was your creator...i created your...Fosters siblings! but i never created you...little girl!<p>

Arcee:  
>what you mean with Foster?!<p>

Starscream:  
>Just shut up female. i would kill you right now, but since you wanna know your background, then i will let u live, so your mind can suffer with doubts about your past, see you later fembot!<p>

Stasrcream transforms into jet mode and flies away

Arcee:  
>Foster?!...what he means?...Awnsers!...i need awnsers!...Starscream knows what he meant...need to find him and get those awnsers!<p>

the wounded arcee gets up, she looks at her twisted arm, stuff functions. but needs to be carefull with it, then she looks around at her surrondings, her friends are gone.

Arcee:  
>where are they?. Doesnt matter... knowing Sam, i know where he may head to!<p>

She then goes to the village. Stasrcream flies nearby the twins, knock out, Simmons and leo

Leo:  
>He s Turning Around, he s Coming Back, He s Coming BACK!<p>

Simmons:  
>Its up to me. One Man, Alone, betrayed by the country he loves,<p>

He then Heads towards Skids and opens Skids door for enter, Bumblebee then leaves the area heading to the village.

Simmons:  
>Now its Last Hope in their Final hour of need prepare to be driven like never before by the maestro!<p>

Simmons enters Skids and closes the doors, but Leo stops him.

Leo:  
>Hey, Hey! Dont go Nowhere! Drive.<p>

Simmons:  
>You ll never make it, kid.<p>

Leo:  
>Im Coming with you.<p>

Simmons:  
>Bravery will only get you so far!<p>

Leo:  
>You think i wanted to be in this war?. no, But i dont wanna die Here. IM GOING!<p>

Simmons:  
>Okay, Okay. that was a test. you passed. all right? i jsut wanted to see if i could scare you!<p>

meanwhile the NEST Team are looking at the F22 Raptor, but Epps notices it have alien tattoos all over it.

Epps:  
>That Thing s got alien tattoos all over, that ain t Air Force<p>

Stasrcream then releases an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications

Lennox:  
>What the hell was that?<p>

Epps:  
>Anyone copy?<p>

Lennox:  
>Anyone there? Whos up?<p>

Epps:  
>Copy?<p>

Lennox:  
>Radio s down<p>

Epps:  
>its dead. comms are down.<p>

Epps:  
>EMP Burst!, i see how this day is going in this godforsaken Desert<p>

Location: Pentagon

The Phones rings and Morshower goes to awnser it

Morshower:  
>Yes, Sir?<p>

Galloway *voice*:  
>Major Lennox told me to pull the cord.<p>

Morshower:  
>i Know, sir.<p>

Location: Egypty

Galloway to talking to an egyptian man

Galloway:  
>well, what country an i in right now?<p>

Egyptian Dude:  
>United States.<p>

Galloway:  
>No, Not the US im from the US! IM in the middle of nowhere surrounded by donkeys!<p>

Location: Pentagon

Morshower hangs out the phone, he looks at the other guys nearby him

Morshower:  
>Well, that was our good friend, Galloway. he s less than pleased. how is it that we cant reach our men but he can reach me from some random Egyptian desert?<p>

Location: Egypt

Lennox:  
>Nothing, right, go burn an SOS. let the eye in the sky know we need some help<p>

NEST Soldier:  
>Yes Sir<p>

NEST Soldier 2:  
>Okay, Boys, Old School time!<p>

they do an SOS signal, Lennox then looks at their newcomer Clint Barton.

Lennox:  
>Captain Barton, Pop some More flares so the kid can find us!<p>

Clint Barton:  
>Okay sir<p>

Barton fires another flare, Sam and Mikaela are still not near the village, but they spot it.

Sam:  
>Look. there it is. we got a couple of Miles!<p>

Location: Pentagon

Morshower:  
>Lennox s team has the latest in quantum cryto gear. can somebody tell me why we cant establish simple radio contact?<p>

Pentagon guy:  
>we re hailing them on every frenquency and mode in the book, sir. Our Satellites in the area have gone blind, we re working it, Sir.<p>

Morshower:  
>Damn it. something s not right. it doesn t add up. contact the jordanians, see what air assets they ve got in the area and get Efypts General Salam. Ask him to clear some USV overflights in egyptian airspace, we need an assist in confirming visuals now!<p>

Pentagon Guy:  
>Scramble Predators now, V-1, rotate.<p>

Location: Somewhere in the ocean

Some predators leave the one of the goverments boats as they heads to egypt

Location: egypt

Simmons is driving Skids.

Simmons:  
>One Man, Alone...<p>

Leo is annoyed

Leo:  
>Stop saying that!<p>

Simmons:  
>Betrayed by the country he loves!<p>

Leo:  
>oh, my goodness!, im in the car, okay? you re not alone!<p>

Simmons:  
>Just Relax. you re with the maestro.<p>

they stop at a certain area nearby one of the Pyraminds. they get out from Skids and looks at the sky. The Twins and Knock Out transforms into robot mode

Leo:  
>i dont think he still following us.<p>

Simmons:  
>thats what you think.<p>

Simmons hears something flying and looks up at the pyramind, he see's Megatron transforming and landing on the tip of the Pyramid.

Simmons:  
>uh oh<p>

Stasrcream arrives to the pyramind aswell to talk to Megatron

Starscream:  
>Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of PRIME!<p>

Megatron:  
>The boy must have the Matrix. we cannot let him reach optimus!. Decepticons, begin our assault!<p>

More Decepticons crash lands on egypt, as the Soldiers and Autobots watch an army of Decepticons heading towards them.

Lennox:  
>We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!<p>

Lennox and epps takes cover behind a building.

Lennox:  
>how many?<p>

Epps:  
>About 13 of them.<p>

Epps takes a peek to be sure

Epps:  
>correction 40. this ain t good, this ain t good!<p>

Sideways, Bonecrusher, Reverb, Barricade, Frenzy, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage, Scavenger, Brawl, Swindle and bunch of other Decepticons are preparing for battle.

Epps:  
>We re about to get our asses whupped.<p>

The Soldiers and the Autobots all gather.

Lennox:  
>All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam! whatever he had, he thinks it ll bring Optimus back to life! so our mission is to find him and get him to optimus. All right, we re gonna draw fire from the left flank. i need a scout team<p>

Ironhide:  
>Im leading<p>

Lennox:  
>Go up through the middle with Chromia, Elita-1 and Ironhide! all right, when you see the precious cargo, i want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars! we ll have the ambush set. all right. lets go move out!<p>

Back with Leo and Simmons, they hear some vehicles aprocching towards them, lots of them, two APC, Armored Car, two Missile Carrier, Tank, twin-barreled artillery cannon truck, Armored Junker, Armored Truck, Dune Buggy, Heavy Hauler, Monster truck, even an Jet lands next to them, including an Helicopter, an ambulance also shows up. The Autobots, Leo and Simmons finds themself surronded.

Leo:  
>What you think they are tourist?<p>

Simmons:  
>No.<p>

Knock out:  
>its Much worse...<p>

Skids:  
>Knock out is right...<p>

Mudflap:  
>Power Core Combiners...<p>

Leo:  
>Combi...combiners?<p>

Simmons:  
>What the Heck are Power Core Combi<p>

but before he even can finish talking, one of the APC, Armored Car, one of the Missile Carrier and the Tank all combine with the twin-barreled artillery, forming Bombshock the One APC, the Other Missile Carrier, the Jet and the Helicopter combines with the Ambulance. forming Stakeout, while the Armored Junker, Armored Truck, Dune Buggy and the Heavy Hauler combines with the Monster truck forming Mudslinger

Simmons:  
>me and big mouth<p>

Skids:  
>We are pretty much dead...<p>

Leo:  
>i dont wanna die!<p>

Bombshock:  
>HARVESTER is Near! Decepticons Combiners Find it!<p>

Still on the Pyramind Megatron is watching the combiners, but then a Figure teleports next to him, his master have arrived. Megatron looks at the Fallen

Megatron:  
>Master, your Machine remains in Place, where it was hidden<p>

Fallen surveted his surroundings, they were not to his liking, but that did not matter. very soon now he would simply change them to suit his wishes

Fallen:  
>Where is the Matrix?<p>

Megatron:  
>With the Boy!<p>

Fallen was mightily pleased

Fallen:  
>Then we are very near. Bring it to me and our destiny will be complete!<p>

Megatron:  
>Near to what?<p>

Fallen:  
>Why, to our apotheosis, my prodigal. and to the end this foolish and energon-wasting war on which you and yours have been forced to expend so much time and energy<p>

the Fallen then teleports away, as Megatron watches his combiners team Meanwhile the Autobots, NEST are fighting with the Decepticons, The Decepticons are overpowering the Autobots, the cons are shooting at Sideswipe, but Sideswipes dodges them.

Sideswipe:  
>Fall back, Fall BACK! Ironhide, up the middle!<p>

Ironhide, Chromia, elita-1 and some soldiers leaves the battlefield for find sam, meanwhile the Combiners are preparing for the harvester search. as the Tiny Autobots wonders what to do.

Skids:  
>What we Do now?, Were Trapped with those Damn Monsters!<p>

Knock out:  
>i did a little re-search on the power core combination, Their combination is not like Devastator. those guys are connected byPorts. and if we manage to Disconnect their limbs off their ports they will be easily Defeated<p>

Mudflap:  
>its really easy. lets go!<p>

Skids:  
>lets Kick some combiners ass!<p>

The Twins and knockout then Seperate each limbs off the combiners and kills the Main robots one by one, expect for one

Mudflap:  
>really easy...<p>

Leo:  
>Um where the Green one?<p>

Skids:  
>Crap we forgot bombshock!<p>

Bombshock then is about to crawl the Pyramid, Meanwhile Sam and Mikaela are still trying to get to Optimus, but Starscream is chasing them and have spotted them

Starscream:  
>Rampage, Spring the trap!<p>

Rampage and Ravage sets free Sam parents who were inside Rampage, for lure Sam, so he can surrender the Matrix to them. Sam and Mikaela continue running and they are spotted by sam parents

Ron:  
>sam! sam!<p>

Judy:  
>what?<p>

they run for reuntie with him but Rampage transforms and attacks them and gets in front of them.

Sam:  
>Wait! Wait!<p>

Ron:  
>please listen to me! i want you to run! run!<p>

Sam:  
>Dad, just stop! they dont want you, they want me!<p>

Ramapge uses his whips threating to use it.

Sam:  
>WAIT!<p>

Rampage:  
>Sam Witwicky!<p>

Sam:  
>Dunt Hurt them. This is what you want? you dont want them<p>

he shows him the sock where he have the matrix dust on

Sam:  
>please stop! stop!<p>

Judy:  
>listen to your father!<p>

Bee is hidden behind a building and sam sees him

Sam:  
>just dont hurt them. i know what you want. and i know that you need me because i know about the matrix.<p>

Ron:  
>dont do it, sam<p>

Sam:  
>please, dad.<p>

Ron:  
>they re going to kill us all anyway!<p>

Sam:  
>here s what you want, right here.<p>

Sam slowly is about to hand over the sock to Rampage, but then.

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bee attacks Ramapge, who fights back. Rampage tries to knock him out with his legs but bee dodges and then bee grabs and twist his arms. as he screams in pain, in the meantime Ravage witness this and attacks bee, he shoots at him, then Ravage jumps into Bee trying to distract him, but to the Decepticon dismay, bee grabs ravage and rips ravage spine away from his body, as the panther remains falls to the ground, meanwhile sam and the others are searching a place for cover from the battle, Bumblebee grabs rampage arms and rips them off, taking a good chuck of the con spine aswell, killing him. Sam, mikaela and sam parents attempts to hide but the decepticons keep shooting, sam decides to have bee to take care of his parents

Sam:  
>Bee! Bumblebee!<p>

Bee shows up behind them. Sam looks at him

Sam:  
>you get them somewhere safe, all right? you ve got to get in the car and get to safety<p>

Ron:  
>No, this isn t up for discussion! you re my son! you re my son!<p>

Sam:  
>i know. dad<p>

ron:  
>we all go together!<p>

Sam:  
>Listen<p>

ron:  
>we re all going together!<p>

Sam:  
>dad, stop, okay? get in the car, he s gonna get you to safety, you know, you run you dont stop, you dont hide, you run, you hear what im saying oaky? i ll find you when you re safe<p>

Ron:  
>no<p>

Sam:  
>you ve got to let me go, dad. you have to let me go. you have to<p>

Judy:  
>ron. ron. ron. let him go<p>

Ron:  
>you come back! come on!<p>

Bumblebee transforms into vehicle mode as they enter on bee, sam looks at Mikaela

Sam:  
>go with my parents<p>

Mikaela:  
>im not gonna go without you<p>

The keep running as they continue the search for prime body, meanwhile the battle continues with NEST, then jordan Helicotpers shows uo and epps spots them

Epps:  
>We got jordanians!<p>

Lennox:  
>we got help!<p>

but the Decepticons spots the Helicopters aswell and Brawl shots down one of them and the Helciopter crashes near them, meanwhile the Second Helicopter Flies near te pyraminds only to be shot down by Megatron and i crashes near Simmons, leo, the twins and Knock out. Simmons goes to make sure everyone is fine inside.

Simmons:  
>You Okay Soldier? we re gonna help you, soldier, lets get these wounded clear of the bird!<p>

Simmons then goes to talk with one of the pilots

Simmons:  
>you all right, young man? you have a radio?<p>

Pilot:  
>yes<p>

Simmons grabs the Radio

Simmons:  
>thanks<p>

Simmons goes after Bombshock

Location: Pentagon

Pentagon guy:  
>ETA to station, 2 minutes.<p>

Morshower:  
>Put it on the Main screen<p>

Pentagon Guy:  
>Sir. Yes, sir.<p>

then they show images from the predator sent to egypt on the screens.

Morshower:  
>Shit, its a trick! Commence Operation Firestorm. send everyone! get those marines on the ground<p>

Pentagon Guy:  
>Roll in Strike Packages, Task Force Ripper, Execute Lightning!<p>

then all Military Vehicles, Land vehicles, Sea Vehicles, etc, are all sent to egypt

Meanwhile with Moonracer, she is still Trying to find the Autobots, she could contact them but because of What starscream did will all of NEST Communications stuff it also affected the Autobots communications aswell

Moonracer:  
>What the Heck happened to the autobots communications im trying to contact them but something jammed it...or...What if they all died?<p>

Moonracer gets worried, but then she hears someone. much to her surprise

Ironhide:  
>We gotta find Sam, Hurry up team!<p>

Moonracer:  
>that...that voice?...no it cant be...<p>

its Ironhide, Chromia, Elita and some soldiers. she's glad to see them

Moonracer:  
>thanks primus!. Over here!<p>

Chromia hears her.

Chromia:  
>Moonracer?<p>

Ironhide:  
>what?<p>

Chromia:  
>i think i heard moonracer<p>

Moonracer:  
>im here!<p>

Moonracer walks towards them

Chromia:  
>Moonracer! Glad to see you in 1 piece old friend<p>

Moonracer.  
>Ironhide?, its that you? but they told me that you died!<p>

Ironhide:  
>im back. amiga!<p>

Chromia:  
>you know where sam is?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i left them behind for get to all of you but knowing him i know where he may be. quick follow me<p>

But as they head to find sam, then they see arcee

Chromia:  
>its Arcee!<p>

Moonracer:  
>Arcee?, are you fine?<p>

Arcee:  
>Yes...but my arm got twisted...<p>

Chromia:  
>the important thing is that you are okay...<p>

Moonracer:  
>who did that to your arm off?<p>

Arcee:  
>St...Starscream...<p>

Ironhide:  
>Starscream...the one who killed me<p>

Arcee is shocked at seeing Ironhide

Arcee:  
>Ironhide? or im seeing things?<p>

Moonracer:  
>No you arent seeing things, Ironhide is back to action.<p>

Arcee:  
>Glad to see you back, Ironhide<p>

Ironhide:  
>thanks.<p>

Arcee:  
>Did you found sam yet?<p>

Moonracer:  
>i just meet up with them. lets find the kid<p>

Unknown to them They are being spied...ironhide senses something nearby

Chromia:  
>whats wrong?<p>

Ironhide:  
>Decepticons are right here<p>

Ironhide looks at the building next to him and sees barricade

Ironhide:  
>Barricade!<p>

then the autobot is attacked by the decepticons, Moonracer tries to help arcee find cover

Moonracer:  
>Stay here!<p>

Arcee:  
>but.<p>

Moonracer:  
>you are not in conditions for fight, you lost your arm, so stay here.<p>

Arcee:  
>Fine<p>

the decepticons attacked back. Barricade grabbed Ironhide and threw him into a building. Then Ironhide gets up and punches Barricade in the gut then he punches him in the face then he kicks Barricades knees in so he falls to the ground. Then an excavator transforms named Scavenger and hits the ground to make the autobots fly back. Then the Girls and some Soldiers shoots at the Contructicon, Then Barricade punches Ironhide and Ironhide turns around and shoots Barricade face. Then Ironhide and the Girls run and drive over to the excavator Decepticon. And Ironhide shoots his face and his arm, then Chromia jumps on Scavenger arm and shoots it so it will break off. And Moonracer does the same to the other arm, and Ironhide pops Scavenger tire so he will fall to the ground. And Ironhide walks over to the Clone and rips his head off to kill him.

Ironhide:  
>Punk ass Decepticon!<p>

Arcee comes out of the hiding

Arcee:  
>hardcore<p>

Meanwhile the twins and Knock out are unaware of what Simmons is planning to do

Skids:  
>we must kick some combaticons Butt!<p>

Knock out:  
>no...The Combaticons are more dangerous skids. and i forgot to mention that the combaticons are more harder to defeat.<p>

Mudflap:  
>what we do NOW?<p>

Knock Out:  
>Only one autobot can Destroy bombshock<p>

Skids:  
>Who?<p>

Knock Out:  
>Storm jet...<p>

Location: Mars

Storm Jet is leaving Mars, he left cybertron years ago for Explore planets and investigate about them

Storm Jet:  
>Done with Mars. Next planet to explore is<p>

but before he can finish talking to himself knock out communicates him, he contacts him

Strom jet:  
>Knock out?<p>

Knock out *voice*:  
>Yes, Storm jet. we have serious problems. Bombshock is here and we cant deal with him. we need your help!<p>

Storm Jet:  
>well he have a strong armor but luckly i still have my One Super pluse Laser Gun here. it Only can Shot one time but if i dont fail it will be enough for destroy those damn combaticons, where are you?<p>

Knock Out *voice*:  
>Earth!<p>

Storm jet:  
>Earth, you lucky knock out i was about to go there for explore. hang on buddy i will there in no time!.<p>

As he heads towards earth, he crashes with a small meteorite.

Storm jet:  
>i really hate those things<p>

The small Meteor goes heading to earth as it heads to Calfironia

Location: Malibu, California

The Meteor is about to crash in the ground, but a it ends up hitting Iron Man in back, Iron Man was hovering, heading to his house, but as he's hit he crashes to the ground, the meteor hits the ground too as a black goo starts to emerge from it

Location: Egypt

Sam and Mikaela hides in a destroyed building, but luckly for them, rescue comes

Arcee:  
>Find Sam!<p>

Ironhide:  
>Sam!<p>

Sam spots them

Sam:  
>Over here!<p>

Elita-1 gets towards them

Elita-1:  
>Follow us to the pillars. We ll take you to Optimus!<p>

Then Decepticons attacks and Bonecrusher shots at Elita-1

Sam:  
>Look out!<p>

Elita-1 looks behind her, as Bonecrusher missile strikes her, she gets up. injured, but she wont give it, Ironhide and the other girls (expect Arcee), along the soldiers shoots at the Decepticons, Ironhide looks at Sam.

Ironhide:  
>Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!<p>

Elita-1 is shot down again by Bonecrusher and this time for the last time

Sam:  
>lets go<p>

Ironhide see's Elita-1 down.

Ironhide:  
>Moonracer check elita, shes injured!<p>

Moonracer is finding another shelter for Arcee, she finds one

Moonracer:  
>stay here, im gonig to help your sister<p>

Arcee:  
>okay<p>

as Moonracer is about to help elita-1. Chromia is shot down by Bonecrusher.

Arcee:  
>NO!<p>

Ironhide:  
>Chromia!<p>

Bonecrusher attempts to Escape. and Arcee decides that despite her injury, she will handle him she follows him and pins him down

Arcee:  
>you wont injure my sisters!<p>

Arcee finds a weapon on the ground and grabs it with her good arm arm and prepares to blast boencrusher head to scrapmetal, but she decides its not worth it

Bonecrusher:  
>what? are you scared?<p>

Arcee:  
>Shut up bonecrusher. just go...i began to realize Revenge is not worth. now leave while i allow you!<p>

Bonecrusher then leaves, as Arcee angrily looks him leave. and ironhide and Moonracer fearing the worst for her siblings, Arcee walks towards them.

Arcee:  
>Are my...sisters dead?<p>

Ironhide:  
>Chromia will be...fine, but elita...<p>

Arcee:  
>No...Elita<p>

Moonracer:  
>I know this is hard for you...but there was nothing i could do...<p>

Back with simmons, Bombshock is crawling the pyramid as megatron watches on the top, Simmons looks at the Decepticon

Simmons:  
>Oh, God. there is it. the pyramind s built right over the machine, if they turn that machine on, no more sun. Not on my watch, NOT ON MY WATCH!<p>

Simmons then crawls the Pyramind aswell chasing the Decepticon.

Location: somewhere in the Ocean

on the bridge of the USS john C. Stennis, the captain wished for more room in which to pace. it was something the ships designers had not taken into consideration, he knew, none of them ever having found themselves in a position akin to that og the commanding officer. as he was running over the available options in his mind for fortiethm or maybe the fiftieth, time a communications officer looked up sharply from his console

Lieutenant John Barber:  
>Captain we have a secure radio traffic coming from jordan using outdated encryotion, he wants to talk to you. he...he doesnt sound jordanian<p>

Captain Wilder:  
>What does he sound like, lieutenant?<p>

Lieutenant John Barber:  
>He sounds like brooklyn or at least New york.<p>

Captain Wilder:  
>put it through<p>

they begin to communicate

Captain Wilder:  
>Identify<p>

Simmons *voice*:  
>where the hell are you? watching the weather channel? SportsCenter? i dream of jeannie or something? we got 300 satellites up there. where the hell are all our men?<p>

Captain Wilder:  
>identify yourself<p>

Simmons *voice*:  
>what is your name, sailor?<p>

Captain Wilder:  
>Wilder, Captain of the USS john C. Stennis aircraft carrier<p>

Simmons *voice*:  
>Okay, Captain Wilder, This is Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector 7, there is the mother of all non-biologicals, getting readt to blow up our sun, do you want to have a throwdown about my lack of clearance? or do you want to help save a gazillion lives?<p>

Captain Wilder:  
>All right, Agent Simmons. im listening<p>

Location: Egypt

meanwhile more vehicles and soldiers are heading to egypt, back with simmons Bombshock begins to rip apart the pyramind, revealing the tip of the Harvester.

Simmons:  
>5 Clicks west of the Gulf, we gout ourselves an alien remodeling a pyramid our one hope is a prototype weapon called a rail gun, shoots at steel projectile at mach 7.<p>

Captain Wilder *voice*:  
>Thats Classified<p>

Simmons:  
>Dont talk to me about classified, all right? now if you've got a battleship in the gulf, which i know you do you tell them to ready that weapon!<p>

Location: somewhere in the Ocean

Captain Wilder:  
>contact destroyer USS KIDD<p>

meanwhile more soldiers and vehicles are comnig for aid NEST

Lennox:  
>this way!, move it!<p>

Soldier:  
>where do you need us, sir?<p>

Lennox:  
>protect those in line of fire!<p>

the battle continues with the autobots and NEST With the decepticons

Lennox:  
>give me your comms. come on<p>

and tosses it to epps

Lennox:  
>epps!<p>

epps grabs it, and we see Ratchet, Jolt and Some soldiers shooting at Decepticons, as some cons kills some soldiers, epps them uses the radio that lennox gave him

Epps:  
>Right now, we need air support, ASAP!<p>

people on a plane gets the message

dude on plane:  
>Have troops in contact 20 miles northwest. radar contact proceed to 88 alpha sierra<p>

then all planes shots missles at the Decepticons

girl on plane:  
>B- 1, snap 090 you are approved to drop your 2,000 pound JDAMs<p>

the wars continues as Lennox and some soldiers shelter from the Decepticons

Lennox:  
>what you got?<p>

Soldier:  
>i couldn t get to them, sir they re 600 meters away and they re heading right for the pillars<p>

Lennox:  
>all right. precious cargo s coming!<p>

Sam and mikaela make it to the pillars as the decepticons and autobots are shooting at themselfs, Megatron have arrived to the battle and sees Sam and Mikaela running, so he prepares his weapon for shot them down. Sideswipe then spots them

Sideswipe:  
>Sam! Spotted Sam!<p>

Megatron then Shots and cause a small explosion but misses the 2 humans and both trips down. Lennox and Epps heads to help them both, Epps grabs his radio.

Epps:  
>Hold the air strike! we re rescuing civilians!<p>

lennox and epps finds a Shelter, then all decepticons are getting killed one by one, Sam and Mikaela spots Lennox and Epps and heads towards them.

Lennox:  
>come on! get in here!<p>

Lennox looks at Sam

Lennox:  
>look who showed up! you better have a good reason for us to be here!<p>

Sam:  
>wheres optimus?<p>

Lennox:  
>he right over there across the courtyard<p>

Sam:  
>i got to get to him right now!<p>

Lennox:  
>not with an air stike coming<p>

Sam:  
>i have to get to him right now!<p>

lennox and epps spots a decepticon behind their Shelter. its Mixmaster

Lennox:  
>go. back, back, back, back. go<p>

they go futher in their shelter.

Mixmaster:  
>Listen up!<p>

Mixamster transforms into cannon mode and shots, but at that moment Jetfire flies by

Jetfire:  
>Incoming! Stick the landing! Wuh-huh-hoa!<p>

Jetfire transforms and crash-lands. he gets up and picks up his axe

Jetfire:  
>Behold the glory of Jetfire!<p>

Jetfire Slices Mixmaster legs off. The Decepticon falls

Jetfire:  
>Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!<p>

Jetfire then crushes Mixmaster in the process with his feets, The con Head goes flying and lands on the ground, his head is still alive so Mixmaster head bounces to find shelter, but then something on the sand dunes emerges, its Scorponok and Jumps into Jetfire, he rips off a good chunck of Jetfire chest, injuring him so badly, Jetfire falls to the group, Scorponok jumps off the seeker and is about to attack him once more until Jetfire uses's his fits to Crush the scorpion head

Jetfire:  
>I m too old for this crap.<p>

Back with Simmons, he keeps crawling the Pyramind as Bombshock keeps destroying it, meanwhil on the skies Storm jet have arrived, he transforms into robot mode as he hovers in the air, he takes out his Weapon from his back as he recharsges it

Storm jet:  
>this thing better work!<p>

Simmons keeps crawling the Pyramind

Simmons:  
>keep going, man, 15 rounds of fighting.<p>

He grabs his radio.

Simmons:  
>i am directly below<p>

he looks up at Bombshock.

Simmons:  
>the Enemy's butt 25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north.<p>

Location: somewhere in the ocean.

the ship's crew are preparing the rail gun. as they track down the enemy.

guy on the ship:  
>Kill track, 5205<p>

guy on the ship #2:  
>Target acquired<p>

guys on the ship #3:  
>killing track, 2, 1. FIRE!<p>

they shoot the rail gun, but at the same time Storm jet shots at bombshock, and the railgun hits him at the same time, the power of those destructive Laser are soo Powerfull that is destroys the entire Decepticon, reducing it on ashes, Simmons is happy that the enemy is done for

Simmons:  
>yeah! YEAH!<p>

on the ground, Skids, Mudflap and Knock Out jaw drop at what happened.

Skids:  
>Bombshock is now just Scrapped dust!<p>

Meanwhile on the battlefield, a plane is flying by.

Guy in plane:  
>B-1 s time on Target. 30 seconds. 2,000 pound JDAMS inbound<p>

back with lennox, Epps, Mikaela and Sam. Lennox looks at the two teens.

Lennox:  
>we re gonna make a break through the b s on my command, okay? you guys stick with me, you understand?, you stay on my ass<p>

back on the plane

guys on plan:  
>1-1 tally orange smoke<p>

back to the ground

Epps:  
>i hope these f-16s got good aim<p>

Lennox:  
>yeah? why is that?<p>

Epps:  
>i told them to hit the orange smoke<p>

lennox looks at his side, as he see's orange smoke.

Lennox:  
>you mean that orange smoke?<p>

Epps:  
>it wasn t my best toss, okay?<p>

they look at each other

Lennox nad epps:  
>RUN!<p>

All of the NEST team in the area runs for their life alonside Sam and Mikaeka, as planes tosses powerfull bombs to the ground, killing the Decepticons in the area. at the same time Ironhide, Moonracer, Chromia and Arcee emerges from the smoke running for their lives. as they safetly laves the bombing area, sam runs towards Optimus, but Megatron emerges from the smokes behind him

Megatron:  
>DIE!<p>

Megatron shots down Sam, which sends him flying to the air, before he's make brutally landing, killing sam, and mikeala sees this

Mikaela:  
>SAM!<p>

The soldiers shots at megatron with their weaponry and tanks, Megatron keeps shooting them, but he later retreats, returning to the Pyramid. mikaela and lennox then runs towards Sam's body.

Lennox:  
>Stay back!<p>

Mikaela:  
>DO SOMETHING!<p>

Lennox is trying every he can, including giving him CRP but nothing works, Paramedics shows up for Revive Sam, then sam parents and Bee shwos up. Sam parents are trying to get to their dead son body but they are stopped by the soldiers as Bumblebee Sadly watches, feeling that he failed with his duty to protect him, Moonracer and Arcee can only look in horror at what Megatron did, The dust from the Matrix falls off from Sam's sock as the wind begins to blow some bits of it again, despite the medics effort nothing happens. sam is dead. Mikaela then walks towards the body of Sam

Mikaela:  
>Please Come back to me, Sam i...i love you. i love you so much. come back to me!<p>

but nothing. he's dead.

Location: Inside the Matrix of Leadership.

Sam spirit find himself within the Matrix, confused at what happened

Sam:  
>where am i? am i dead?<p>

Then the six Primes walks towards him, Sam can barely see them, as the light is soo strong. but he can hear their voices.

Prima Prime:  
>we are the dynasty of primes! we have been watching you. for a long time by your measure<p>

Sam:  
>Watching me?<p>

Vector Prime:  
>You do not yet know the full truth of your past...or your future<p>

Sam:  
>i dont understand<p>

Vector:  
>you will<p>

Prima:  
>The Matrix of leadership is force capable of great good or a great destruction you have proven worthy of it first, by sacrifice. Now, through courage. most notably, you did not seek this power. you wish for it only to help others. these are virtues of a true leader, the Matrix is yours, Just...have faith on optimus<p>

Sam:  
>but i dont understand, its dust, thats all. Sand. theres nothing left.<p>

Amalgamous Prime:  
>Determination brought you this far...Dont lose it now<p>

Prima:  
>Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his Spark. it is, and always have been, your destiny.<p>

Location: Egypt

Then the Primes bring Sam back to life and the Matrix back to its original Shape. Sam springs back to life, Mikaela is shocked to see Sam alive.

Mikaela:  
>Sam!<p>

Sam:  
>The Matrix?<p>

He looks behind him and see's the matrix fully restored, then he gets up and grabs the Matrix, he walks towards Prime body, he crawls to his chest, he Puts the matrix in the Air and Then sticks the matrix on Prime Chest, Optimus optics go from grey to blue, Optimus is alive, he then slowly starts to get up. as he looks at Sam

Optimus:  
>Boy, you returned for me.<p>

Jetfire looks at Optimus behind a building. overjoyed to see another Prime after so long time.

Jetfire:  
>A living Prime ha ha! Oh, I don t believe it!<p>

But the happy moment doesnt last long as the Fallen teleports in front of the Autobots, Optimus falls to the ground again, The Fallen then uses his staff to kill some soldiers, he even decapicates one he turns to look at Optimus Prime

Fallen:  
>you Have something that belongs to me!, THE MATRIX!<p>

Optimus Grabs the fallen legs for stop him from runnnig away but the fallen snatches the Matrix off from Optimus chest and teleports away, Optimus lays on the ground. weak.

Sam:  
>Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!<p>

Ironhide:  
>Get up PRIME!<p>

Jetfire looks at the pyramid

Jetfire:  
>No...Oh, no.<p>

Sam:  
>He s turning on the Machine! you got to stop him! get up! OPTIMUS!<p>

With Victory near the Fallen Teleports to the pyramid for activate the Machine, meeting up with Megatro

Megatron:  
>Fallen, my master!<p>

Fallen then slowly inserts the matrix into the Machine, as he grins in victory.

Fallen:  
>My brothers could not stop me from this!<p>

Megatron:  
>yes!<p>

The Machine is about charge up.

Fallen:  
>Now i claim your sun!<p>

Megatron:  
>At least...i told you i would fulfill my promise, we at least found the matrix and the machine!<p>

back on the ground, Epps grabs his radio.

Epps:  
>Enemy Target, top of pyramind. enagage! enagage! enagage!<p>

then tanks and other millitary vehicles tries to shot down the machine but they all fail

Megatron:  
>in moments, we ll be at firing strength<p>

the fallen then looks down and uses his powers for lift up the tanks, missles and some humans up to the air and then throws them at the ground, back with the Autobots. Jetfire dying, looks at Optimus.

Jetfire:  
>All of my Decepticon life...I never did a thing worth doing. ... until now. Optimus Prime, take my parts. And with them, you will have a power...you've never known. Fulfill your destiny!<p>

He then rips out his spark, ending his life, Jetfire lifeless body falls to the ground, Ratchet looks at what happened and calls for Jolt.

Ratchet:  
>Jolt, electrify! Transplant those afterburners!<p>

Jolt puts his electro whips on Jetfire and Optimus and uses them for merge them into a Jetpower Optimus, Ratchet is watching Optimus' vital signs, now that Optimus have combined with jetfire he is ready to bring an end to the fallen!

Optimus:  
>Let s roll.<p>

Optimus Prime and goes flying towards the Machine in the same tiem from f22-raptors tries to shot down the Harvester but fallen uses his powers for lift up some rocks on the air for prevent them to attack his machine

Fallen:  
>this Planet, will be dark forever!<p>

Optimus then flies destroying the rocks protecting the harvester in the process, in the air he pins down the two decepticons and destroys the machine with a single blast in the process as the 3 cybertronian falls to the ground. rolling in the pyramind, they all finally land on the ground as Fallen gets on his feet and looks at Optimus Prime.

Fallen:  
>i am trying to save our Race!, but you!, you pick to protect the weaker beings!, we should rule the universe, Prime!. we are the most powerfull beigns!<p>

Optimus:  
>There may be other ways to gain energon!, but No one should conquer ANYTHING!<p>

Optimus punches the fallen in the jaw. as Fallen hits the ground.

Optimus:  
>My mentor, teached me that Freedom was everyone right and that probably something you were not teached!<p>

Fallen looks up at Optimus

Fallen:  
>Your Mentor is misguided!<p>

They begin to fight each other as the Fallen keeps speaking to his descentant.

Fallen:  
>The Harvester will be rebuilt!. THE DECEPTICONS WILL WIN!, Anything time you destory it, we will rebuild it!<p>

Optimus:  
>Never!<p>

They keep fight. but Optimus Overpowers the fallen, but Fallen will not retreat once the threat is eliminated, so he gets up and runs towards Optimus

Fallen:  
>Die like your brothers!<p>

But prime shots him down, and grabs him.

Optimus:  
>They were your brothers too!<p>

Megatron then Attempts to attack Optimus from the Behind, causing Optimus to fly a bit taking the 2 cons with him, Optimus tosses the fallen aside, as they hit some walls, Optimus focuses on Megatron as Megs tries to finish Optimus off, Megatron shoots at him but Optimus dodges, Optimus then grabs Megatron arm cannon and redirects it to Megatron Face as Megatron is about to shoot resulting on half of his face being blow off then he uses Jetfire afterburners for launch megatron off. Megatron is blasted to a wall, injured megatron lays on the ground

Megatron:  
>Starscream!<p>

Optimus and Fallen keeps fighting each other. as they continue to talk to each other

Fallen:  
>You dare challenge me?! I am a Prime!<p>

Optimus: You abandoned that name when you bretrayed your brothers. And now my ancestry shall be avenged!

Fallen:  
>How. come you remember me and everything, Soundwave erased your memories!<p>

Optimus:  
>The Allspark and the Matrix Both Have the recorded records of our history, and after sam stabbed the matrix on my chest it didnt only gave me life again but it restored my memoris, all that Sentinel Prime teached me!. Now Prepare to fall!<p>

Optimus punches the fallen as he loses Balance and hits a wall, Fallen looks at Optimus as he tries to get up.

The Fallen: Do not act as if I am the only Prime willing to slaughter and murder to gain the upper hand, Optimus.

Optimus stares intensely at The Fallen, waiting for an explanation

The Fallen:  
>Primes think they are so special. That they are a different breed, incorruptible. Noble. Faultless. Humph. But you and I, Optimus? We are different. You and I are the only surviving Primes still functioning. A dying race. The noble lineage is coming to an end.<p>

Optimus gets staring him, but doesnt turn off his guard.

The Fallen: Watch your back, Optimus. You can never tell what a being will do when he is told he is the last of his kind.

Optimus: A Prime - a true Prime - would never do something like that. You are corrupt! You are evil incarnate! A Prime in name only!

Optimus angrily shots the fallen as he trips again to the ground.

Optimus:  
>all your Crimes and killing ENDS HERE fallen!<p>

Fallen:  
>How lost you are optimus, my killing will continue you may haev destroyed the harvester BUT it can rebuilt! and the Matrix CANNOT BE DESTROYED!, once i kill you. we will rebuild the Machine! and kill all life on this Planet and then Megatron life will end!<p>

just at hearing that Fallen intends to end Megatron life aswell, he gets confused and looks at fallen.

Optimus:  
>Just awnser me this...how Megatron began worknig for you?<p>

Fallen:  
>its so easy. before the war began, Megatron began to want power and such and when you guys uncovered my sarcophagus. he came to me. Megatron was Jealous of you! i used his jealous as a type of advantage for my plans, i promised him that i would give him powers of a PRIME! if he followded my orders. of course it was all a lie!, Megatron is a piece of scrap metal!, I simply used him! and after i kill him, i will be the most powerfull beign and conquer the WHOLE universe<p>

Optimus:  
>killing ton of innocent Life is NOT WORTH IT! what they ever did to you?<p>

Fallen:  
>Silence! My lust for Killnig shall continue!, We all need energon, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!, you are just trying to kill our race!<p>

Optimus:  
>Killing life is not what we need for energon, Sentinel Prime teached me that the freedom is the rights all setient beigns as i told you before! and the Primes had the rule to not kill planets with LIFE and as i told you that there may be other ways to gain energon besides destroying stars.<p>

Fallen:  
>Nonsense!, I will continue my killings, My Killings BEGAN IN THIS PLANET TONS of years ago!, i tried to wipe out Life of this Planet! I Killed tons of creatures that lived here and They are now all extinct! but everytime a new creature showed up, i tried to clean up this planet of life so we could harvest thsi sun but then i realized i should Kill them all at ONCE with the Machine!, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!<p>

But before fallen could attack prime grabs him and brutally tosses him to the ground. Fallen at his left and finds his staff laying on the ground, he decides to use it for kill Optimus. Optimus points his gun at the Fallen.

Fallen:  
>No more, Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!<p>

Fallen slowly crawls for reach his Staff.

Optimus:  
>You who are without mercy now plead for it. I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Fallen!<p>

as fallen grabs his staff, the Prime shots him, Fallen then hits a pillar as Optimus continues to shot him, Optimus then pops out his energon sword and slices a bit of the fallen's chin Fallen then tries to use his staff for defend himself but Prime then takes it away from him and stabs it on the fallen head

Optimus:  
>You picked the wrong planet!<p>

Fallen falls to the ground and takes out the staff from his Face, Fallen decides he had enough and decides to retreat. he gets up, but before he teleports away, he turns to Optimus

The Fallen:  
>You win Optimus! you have won the battle, but the war will go on!, I WILL RETURN!, just think of it! where the Decepticons would be without me, Prime?<p>

Optimus:  
>Time to find out.<p>

Optimus pops out his energon axe and strikes the fallen slicing part of his waist, causing him to fall to ground, Energon starts to leak out of his wound, Optimus Grabs him from his shoulders, Optimus stabs his axe on the Fallen's head, Optimus Enraged and tired of the fallen, slowly begins to rip out his head.

Optimus:  
>This ends here, Fallen!<p>

As he rips the fallen head, wires that connect the fallen head to his body start to break

Fallen:  
>Nooooooooooooooo!<p>

Fallen voice cuts off as the last wire breaks off. Ending the Life and reign of the Fallen, the Fallen head is stuck on Optimus hook. The Fallen lifeless body begins to slowly fall to the ground hitting a wall.

Optimus: i rise, you fall

Megatron then looks at his masters death with a horrfied face

Megatron:  
>no...NO!<p>

then all Surviving Decepticons Shows up (expect for Mixmaster's head); Starscream, Brawl, Reverb, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Barricade, Sideways, Long Haul. then Starscream looks at Megatron.

Starscream:  
>Not to call you a coward, Master, But Sometimes...Cowards do...Survive<p>

Defeated, all of the Decepticons retreats, Starscream flies away, as Megatron angrily watches Optimus

Megatron:  
>this isn t OVER!<p>

megatron then joins his fellow Decepticons. Optimus Prime tired of the battle, simply tosses the fallen head in disgust. Optimus walks on the pyramind and sees the container where the matrix had to be inserted on the ground he picks it and takes out the Matrix. he opens his chest and places the Matrix inside it. meanwhile the Humans and autobots are watching for any sign of Optimus and then he slowly Shows up as he removes jetfire remains out of body, Simmons, Leo, the Twins Knock out and Storm jet shows up as they are congratuled by NEST and the Autobots.

Location: Somewhere in the Ocea

Later the Autobots and Humans are now in a ship, as it heads back to the USA, Sam walks towards Optimus who is watching the sky.

Optimus:  
>Thank you, Sam, for saving my life.<p>

Sam:  
>Thank you for believing in me<p>

Optimus:  
>Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I, am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on.<p>

Location: Pentagon

Morshower is walking, heading to a room, he then Opens the door, where a man is waiting for him.

Morshower:  
>Sorry, for keeping you waiting sir, but something happened on egypt.<p>

Mysterious voice:  
>Dont Worry. Im aware of it<p>

Morshower sits in a chair.

Morshower:  
>So what you want sir?<p>

Mysterious Voice:  
>Dont call me Just sir,<p>

the Mysterious person reveals himself he's a Black dude wearing Black with a patch on his Eye, its Nick fury Director of SHIELD.

Nick Fury:  
>Call me Nick Fury...<p>

Morshower:  
>Okay Nick fury. what do you want?<p>

Nick fury:  
>i need to talk with you about the cybertronian war, i have something to tell you and You Cannot tell this to NEST and the Robots. This info is a Super classified Top secret Info!<p>

Morshower:  
>What kind of Info?<p>

Nick Fury:  
>All i'll tell is that, your robot friends werent the first ones here. they have been here for a long time...<p>

Morshower:  
>How Long?<p>

Nick Fury:  
>All i'll tell you is that all of those who have scepticism on various creatures should have an Open Mind, Legends of Wildmen. living Dinosaurs. Mothmans...Arent what all seems, sometimes some humans were not really humans or...they were influenced by them...<p>

Morshower:  
>What does it means?<p>

Fury doesnt awnser...he simply hands over a file out of his clothing, Fury smiles as he puts the file in the table, the file is under the name Files: Cryptids and Legends. Morshover grabs it and opens it.

END OF PHASE ONE: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, TO BE CONTINUED IN PHASE TWO: THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE.


	14. Phase 2 Part 1: Allspark Situation

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

Date: December 21, 2009.  
>Location: Nevada<p>

Agent Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. goes to a diner, he enters the building, where he meets up with fellow Agent Jasper Sitwell. who is eating some food. Phil sits, Sitwell looks at him. "You hungry? I can get you something."

Coulson looks at him. "Sorry, I'm here to talk. Yesterday at about the 13 Hours, one of our secret bases was destroyed."

Sitwell is confused. "which one"

"it's the one disguised as a museum which we built to study the cube and it was stolen." Coulson says

"Which cube? The glowing one or the one with Alien writings," Sitwell asks

"The one with Alien writings. A survivor of the attack states that the one who stole was a Robot that transformed into an F22 Raptor. The description matches that of the reported Robot-Like aliens creatures that could transform which our sub-division Sector 7 is studying and some other files and reports that SHIELD are studying too," Coulson says

"What should we do?" Sitwell sks

"Nothing, Fury ordered us to not get involved yet. There's was a little accident in a nearby city where those robots were spotted. But according to some eyewitnesses it seemed like they were fighting against each other. Fury wants us to watch over those robots. Until then, we cannot get involved with them until further orders. Or when stuff start to worsen." Coulson says

"What about the cube?" Sitwell asks

"It was destroyed in that same battle according to eyewitnesses" Coulson says

There's a moment of silence "You know what I think I'll get something to eat after all." Then Coulson grabs the menu thing and looks at it.


	15. Phase 2 Part 2: Hacker vs Hacker

**(Script was written by TFW2005 user nobleboivin)**

Location: New York City, Manhattan

Date: February 10, 2010

Skye hops in her van and begins typing away at her computer. Within seconds she hacks SHIELD "and we're in." But she's unaware of a third party.

Location: Space

Soundwave continues to monitor the humans. as he remains attached to his sattelite, He comes across a government agency called SHIELD. upon coming with with this, he remembers something "SHIELD?, i remember that name...lets see what they're up too." Soundwave hacks into SHIELDS computers only to find a second hacker. "A second hacker? It could be the Autobots. They must not know about this." Soundwave begins to work his hacking magic and knocks Skye out of the SHIELD's network.

Location: New York City, Manhattan

"What the hell?" Syke says surprised, A smile face appears on the computer screen. It laughs in a distorted voice and has the Decepticon symbol on it. Underneath it reads "Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior" she looks at it confused "Autobots? Don't know what that is but if you think you can take on me, then you're an idiot." Skye hacks back in and knocks Soundwave off. "You're down!"

Location: Space

Soundwave is left speechless. Never before has he been prevented from hacking a human computer. "it defiantly has to be an Autobot." Soundwave quickly hacks back into the SHEILD Network. He tries knocking out what he believes to be an AUTOBOT but Skye fights back.

Location: New York City, Manhattan

"You will not knock me down Mister or Miss!" she says

One Hour later of an hacker war.

Location: Space

Soundwave growls as he grows impatient. He then goes for the last resort and installs a virus into Skye's computer. "Good Luck with this Virus!"

Location: New York City, Manhattan

"A virus? Really? Is that the best you got? Oh you are so an amateur." Skye uses her backup lab top and implants a virus of her own. "Good Luck with my own Virus."

Location: Space

Soundwave continues his hack when he's forcefully logged off. He detects a virus and tries to purge it but can't. An image appears on his visor. The image is off a singing pony singing the MLP theme. "Damn you Autobots, you will pay for this."

Location: New York City, Manhattan

"Mess with the hacking queen you're gunna get burned." Skye starts looking through documents with a smug grin.


	16. Phase 2 Part 3: NEST

**(Script was written by TFW2005 user nobleboivin)**

Date: March 3, 2010.  
>Location: Helicarrier<p>

Agent Blake enters Fury office as he wants to speak to him regarding recent events. Fury is sitting while he's looking at some files in his desk "Director Fury, an Alien Invasion happening, one of the robot-like aliens had made a worldwide broadcasting demanding Humankind to turn over a kid named Samuel James Witwicky, a kid who was said to be involved in the Mission City battle back in January by Sector 7 before it closed down few hours later."

Fury facepalms. "Crap *groans*"

"For the safety of mankind we should turn over this kid" Blake says

"We will not endanger the life of an innocent kid just for the sake of ours. The so-called Autobots and their so-called NEST division can take care of them." Fury says

"The Pentagon got the news that the leader of the Autobots perished some hours ago and Director Galloway is planning in shutting down NEST" Blake says

"Galloway is an asshole. I have the feeling that NEST will take care of it. However, I want you to send Agent Barton to NEST to check on them in the event they need our help" Fury says

"You mean Hawkeye?" Blake says

"Who else could I be referring too? Also, call General Morshower and ask him when he's free." Fury says

"Why?" Blake says

Fury gets up as he grabs an file. he looks at it. thinking, "Morshower needs to know something regarding the Transformers history with Earth."


	17. Phase 2 Part 4: Aftermath

**(Script was written by TFW2005 user nobleboivin)**

Date: March 6, 2010  
>Location: An SHIELD base.<p>

Coulson is trying to make contact with Barton who is at Egypt at the moment, but he can't make contact with him with his cellphone. meanwhile SHIELD scientist Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are currently studying the body of a dead rat.

"Come on Barton *Sighs*" Then Coulson hangs up his cellphone "Guess I'm going to have to go to Egypt." the duo of scientist hears Coulson and walks near to him. "Hey can we come too?" says Leo.

"Yeah, please? We could recover some remains of the fallen aliens and study them." says Jemma

Coulson shrugs "I don't see why not."

The Trio and other agents gets out of the base and they head to an aircrafts landing area where some of their quinjets are, Coulson clicks a bottom on the backside of the Quinjet and opens it, they all enter the Quinjet. then they fly away.

Location: Egypt.

From above the SHIELD team spot a Red and Blue Robot who appears to have some Jet body parts all over him fighting an green-ish robot "You win Optimus! you have won the battle, but the war will go on!, I WILL RETURN!, just think of it! where the Decepticons would be without me, Prime?" Optimus looks at the Fallen "Time to find out." Optimus pops out his energon axe and strikes the fallen slicing part of his waist, causing him to fall to ground, Energon starts to leak out of his wound, Optimus Grabs him from his shoulders, Optimus stabs his axe on the Fallen's head, Optimus Enraged and tired of the fallen, slowly begins to rip out his head. "This ends here, Fallen!" As he rips the fallen head, wires that connect the fallen head to his body start to break "Nooooooooooooooo!" Fallen voice cuts off as the last wire breaks off. Ending the Life and reign of the Fallen, the Fallen head is stuck on Optimus hook. The Fallen lifeless body begins to slowly fall to the ground hitting a wall. "i rise, you fall"

Up in the sky Leo Fitz witness the death of the Fallen from the Quinjet, disguisted. "That was gross" They land the quinjet in the desert. they open the backside of the quinjet and they get out. all is calm in Egypt. not how Coulson expected it to be, he expected to find himself in the middle of a war zone. "I think the battle is over"

Fitz and Simmons goes to the area where Fallen was killed. Coulson goes to search for Barton. he spots him and grabs him by the shoulder "You never answered your calls." Barton turns around and see's Coulson "Sorry, but an Alien with an F22 Raptor alt mode caused an EMP Burst, which disabled our communications systems."

Meanwhile Jemma and Leo finds the remains of the Fallen and the fallen staff. Leo studies the remains "The remains could be used to reverse engineer alien weapons for us." Jemma looks at him "Perhaps Fury could find some use with this big guy, especially with the World Security Council wanting Fury to make some weapons using that glowing Cube, in case they cancel Fury's Phase One Plan" Leo is confused "We won't be able to carry this giant Ugly alien corpse in their quinjet."

Jemma then grabs a knife and cuts a piece from the fallen head "We don't have to carry the entire dead body around."


	18. Phase 2 Part 5: Size of the Heart

**(Script was written by TFW2005 user nobleboivin)**

Date: March 10, 2010.  
>Location: SHIELD Base 616-135<p>

Melinda May is talking with Agent Blake, about Tony Stark. SHIELD been watching over the guy ever since his capture by the Ten Rings a year ago and he became a person of interest following his escape last December, thru unknown means. they are looking at some screens watching some footage of Stark's Malibu Mansion "There must be a connection between Mr. Stark and that metal man." says May

"We cannot be sure." says Blake

"Maybe we should locate some of Stark contacts and ask them what they now. based on some research from Stark Industries files about 9 days ago Stark gave money to the scientist Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym for his projects." says May

"I'll send Widow to Pym" says Blake

May looks at blake "she's already with Stark in person. She's been watching him not so long ago. It's better to keep her there."

"Then you're up to going?" says Blake

May turns to see him again with a cold look on her face. "Certainly."

Location: Philadelphia

In a house in a suburbs of Philadelphia we see a man named Dr. Pym checking a bottle with his new discovery the Pym Particles. He's happy about it. When the door knocks. He gets up and goes to open it. Its Hank colleague Vernon van Dyne and his daughter Janet van Dyne. "Janet, Vernon come in"

"Thanks." says Vernon

they enter Pym's house

"So what did you want to talk about?" says Vernon

"My latest discovery, Pym particles." says Hank

"Will they work." says Vernon

"I'm certain of it. In fact, it could help you with some your research." says Hank

Janet groan "Man all this science stuff is such a drag. I really wish I could do something else that's more fun." She heads to the kitchen, she opens the door and goes to the backyard At that moment, Vernon gets a test call. "Yes?" He gets nervous. "Okay. okay... i...i..i'll see you there. okay bye..." Vernon hangs up, he looks at Pym "I'm sorry Pym I have to go but I will be back soon. Could you do something for me though?"

"Sure" says Hank

"I consider you as part of the family. If something happened to me, would you take care of Janet?" says Vernon

"Why would anything happen to you?" says Hank

"Just please, will you take care of her?" says Vernon

"Sure." says Hank

Vernon leaves the house. Pym watches him leave But Pym is left confused, but he then just shrugs and enters back to his house, meanwhile in an alley a white cloaked figure with a knife is waiting for van Dyne, he arrives "Sorry Taskmaster" Taskmaster doesnt bother to look at him. "I don't care for your excuses. Where the hell is my money?"

"I'm sorry Taskmaster. You'll have to give me more time. I'll pay you soon." says Vernon. Taskmaster fed up by Van Dyne turns and looks at him "I kept my end of the bargain. I took care of those mob bosses for you and your rich." Vernon starts to shake in fear, he's getting nervous. "I know but I've hit some hard times. I had to save the money for important matters." Taskmaster sighs "Do such important matters also include medical bills" Taskmaster raises his knife and stabs van Dyne in his chest, Vernon collapses to the ground all bloody, Taskmaster walks towards van Dyne, he puts his hand on Vernon pocket on his pants and takes his keys. "Seeing you won't pay me I'll take your research to those who will pay me well."

"No please" Vernon tries to reach his leg for stop him, but he collapses, slowly dying.

Meanwhile at Pym's house. Pym is looking at the tube which contains his particules. "My new discovery will change the world" Jan is laying on Pym couch. bored she sighs "That's nice"

"Maybe it'll build up my poor reputation a bit." says Hank

"I'm sure your reputation isn't that bad" says Jan

"You should be glad that you have a lot of success as a fashion designer at such young age" says Hank

"I bet if I was just a bottle with liquid inside, you would pay more attention to me." says Jan

Hank didnt paid attention to her, because he got distracted while looking at his Pym particules bottle. "Hmm What?"

Jan sighs "Never mind"

"Anyway, I need a test subject for my particles. A human test subject. Would you be willing to volunteer?" says Hank

"No thanks" says Jan

"But my new discovery could help mankind, including solving crimes. Someone could shrink to the size of an Ant and could easily get inside an enemy base without being noticed and all kind of stuff." says Hank

"Sorry I'm not that interested in science stuff. I would love to have fun right now. Heck even that Alien invasion that happened few days ago was more exciting, than this." says Jan and then she sighs"

Pym glares at her. Jan gets a call from the police

"Hello, yes this is Janet Van Dyne." says Jan

"Ms. Van Dyne. I'm sorry to inform you but your father's body was found. He's dead." says the cop on the phone, Janet is speechless "The only clue we could get from him before dying is that a white cloaked man had stabbed him and took his keys."

"okay...thanks..for informing me..."Janet hangs up. Hank notices Jan is in state of shock. he walks towards her. "what happened?"

"My… my father was killed." says Jan

"What?!" says Hank

"He's gone..." says Jan

"Jan...im sorry." says Hank

Jan doesnt respond to him, she just stays speechless. That night. Jan is still upset for her loss, she stayed with Pym, she's sleeping in the living room but she can't sleep, she cant stop thinking about her father death, she gets up. "Like the cops will be ever to catch dad's killer" She walks towards the table where Pym stuff are, she looks at Pym serum and remembers what Pym told her earlier. "There's only one thing to do." She goes to the bathroom and grabs some stuff from her purse that she uses for her clothing line. She designs herself her own costume. As Pym said the user would shrunk to the size of an ant, she makes herself a strapless outfit with the colors of a Wasp. after she's done, she heads back to the living room, she writes a note for Pym, she grabs a needle, she puts sample of the serum on it and injects herself with it, she shrinks, but in the process as a side effect she grows what appears to be a pair of wings on her back. much to her surprise but she likes it as she lays inside the pile of her clothing. "This is awesome."

Minutes later. Pym goes to check on Jan, he calls for her, He goes to check on his couch, but she's no where, he notices her clothes laying on the ground "What the?. this is some kind of prank?." he finds a note on the table nearby his bottle which have little left of his pym particules. he grabs it and reads it "mmmmm it says...Dear Hank, i am sorry but i had to take a bit of your serum, i've injected myself with it, i've doubt the police will bring justice to my dad, so i am heading to my house and see if theres some evidence about this clocked man inside, perhaps my dad knew him, signed, Janet." Pym facepalms "Oh no, dont do anything stupid Jan." At that moment Melinda May knocks the door and Pym opens the door and sees an Asian woman dressed in a black Catsuit "Can I help you?"

"I'm Melinda May, I have some questions about your friend Tony Stark" says May

"I don't have time for this. My friend is doing something dangerous." says Hank

"What you mean?" says May

"Fine, i'll tell you, follow me i'll tell you in the way." says Hank

At the Van Dyne mansion. We see Taskmaster searching thru Vernon files. Searching for the research the mobs bosses are after. "Where that son of a pile hid it!." He finds it. "Yes!, i've found it." But then feels a kick on his back, he turns around and sees a little woman dressed in a strapless black and yellow suit with a pair of wings on her back. "How did you get in?"

"Well 1. I'm small and 2. you left the door open, and 3. You don't belong here and judging by your clothes, you're the man i am after." says Jan

"I dont know who you are, but one thing for certain, i'll squash you like an insect!" says Taskmaster

They fight. after a long fight its clear that Taskmaster is not match for her. Due to her small size. she can easily dodge Taskmaster attacks. due to her size Jan is also able to use other stuff around her size against Taskmaster like needles and other small stuff. Janet causes Taskmaster to collapse after punching him. She's surprised at how strong she got after drinking the serum. "Pym's serum must given me alot of strength. heh, i think science can be awesome at times." She flies towards stands on his chest. "You're puny"

"Who are you?" says Taskmaster

"I'm Vernon's daughter and I will avenge his death. You will go to jail." says Jan

Jan flies towards a table where a telephone of his father is at in order to call the police. But Taskmaster finds a gun that belonged to Vernon laying in the ground, he grabs it and he get's up and tries to shoot at her, but she dodges it, unfortunately, for Taskmaster. The bullet hits the wall, but bounces back towards his head. Killing him instantly. he collapses to the ground, Jan is Horrified, "Oh My!" Jan flies to checks on Taskmaster body. May and Pym gets into the house. And see's a very small Jan checking over Taskmaster body "Janet, what have you done?" Janet looks at Pym and May "This guy's bullet missed me and ricochet, killing him instead." May sees a crack matching a bullet in the wall "She may be telling to truth." Jan flies away from the body and sits on Hank shoulder, May walks towards the body and takes out the cloak off Taskmaster then she removes Taskmaster skull like mask, revealling his face, she knows who he is. "I know him. It's Tony Masters. A former agent of SHIELD but he betrayed us."

Hank and Jan are confused "What is SHIELD?" says hank "And why did he betray you?" says Jan

"SHIELD is a government law enforcement and espionage agency. SHIELD had been experimenting with some serums to enhance Human biology, to recreate the Super Soldier serum, Masters offered to test the serum, but it drove him insane and saw himself superior to the others. He started a life of crime, but eventually he protected others in exchange for money but if they didn't paid him, he killed them." says May

"I wonder if that's what happened to dad." says Jan

"It's possible." says Hank

"If Jan was able to take care of Masters by herself then you've got lots of potential. I happen to be an agent of Shield. Would you like to become one too?" says May

Jan is flattered "Me?. umm well...I did have fun kicking Master's ass. Alright I'll do it. Can I go by the codename Wasp?"

"Sure. i guess.." says May

"Cool. Could you guys build me some stingers, i am "The" Wasp after all!" says Jan

"I'm sure we can come up with something." says May

"I can't believe it. My serum worked." says Hank

"What serum?" says May

"I created a Serum that alters a person's size and such. Jan took it to avenge her father, the Serum works." says Hank

"Interesting. If you want you can join SHIELD as a Scientist." says May

"Ummm i guess?" says Hank

Jan looks at Pym. "Can I grow back?"

"Yes, i designed the serum to let the user grow and shrink at will. Now how you got a pair of wings" says Hank

"Dunno, maybe a side effect" says Jan

"interesting, guess i have to some changes to the serum, i dont wanna risk to any possible serious mutations." says Hank

May walks towards Pym "Into what I originally wanted to ask you Mr. Pym. Do you know anything about Stark and a possible connection to "Iron Man"?"

"Sorry, I don't really know anything." says Hank

"That's unfortunate." says May

May looks at Jan "can you use your serum on Jan's new SHIELD outfits. It won't be a good idea for her to grow to her original size with a regular outfit in an agency full of men."

"I believe I can do that." says Hank

"I'd also advise you to. Not go near Agents Fitz and Simmons" says May

"Why?" says Hank

"Your biggest fans won't leave you alone if you meet them." says May

"i've got fans?" says Hank

"I thought no one liked you, or at least thats what you said." says Jan

"I was thinking the same thing." says Hank

"Oh well. We'll have so much at shield. Hey you can use the Serum on yourself." says Jan

"I don't think I'd be cut out for Agent work." says Hank

"Awww...think of the fun we could have together, we could work as a team." says Jan

"Sorry Jan, but i dont think i am worthy of being on the field. if anyone with my serum is worthy for Field missions, its you." says Hank

Jan smiles "Thank you..."

Before they leave. Pym looks at the file that Masters was after. We don't see what it is, but its gets Pym interested on it "Artificial Intelligence...Maybe i could finish what Vernon started one day." he rolls the blue prints and he then puts it on his pocket


	19. Phase 2 Part 6: Dragon

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

Location: Slieve League, County Donegal, Ireland.  
>Date: June 15, 2009<p>

Locals and visitors who are checking out the famous cliffs find a mysterious sight. A massive winged creature lands on one of the more dangerous cliffs. The creature lets out an excited screech and acts like a mountain climber having just conquered a mountain. The creature stares at the humans staring at it. It cocks its head to the side. It throws its head back releases a belch of flame to show off. Then with a powerful flap of its wings it takes off once again.

Location: The Himalayas.  
>Date: June 19, 2009.<p>

The same creature is then spotted near the high mountains and is spotted flying in the direction of Mt. Everest. It's joined by other flying creatures that disappear within the clouds.


	20. Phase 2 Part 7: Mngwa Sighting

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

Location: Africa  
>Date: August 13, 2009<p>

Somewhere in an African Safari. Tourists drive in, inside an Camaro and film the various animals.

"These animals are beautiful."

"I know"

Then a third Tourist spots a black figure nearby, looks like an animal.

"Hey what kind of animal is that?"

"What animal?"

"That animal" He points at it.

Tourist 1 repositions the camera and sees a feline creature racing towards gazelle.

"Looks like a lion of some sort to me but it's faster."

With a feral roar the feline leaps and tackles the gazelle to the ground. It starts eating the gazelle and ripping it apart. its the Mngwa


	21. Phase 2 Part 8: Truth or Fake?

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

Location: Hoia-Baciu Woods, Near Cluj-Napoca, Romania  
>Date: July 28, 2009<p>

An adventurer, cryptozoologist and scientist sets up camp with his team. His camera crew films the area and them for his latest episode. The adventurer talks to a camera.

"I'm Ben Gates. We're here in the Hoia-Baciu Forest in Romania. For centuries in Romanian mythology, there were stories of ogres or what's called in Romanian Capcaun. However, with recent sightings and violent encounters, they might not be a myth after all. The creature is described as a giant and stocky. It's known to run on fours and on two legs. It has glowing red eyes and emits a strange sound. The latest sighting was here. Coincidently, a UFO was also reported. Hopefully by using sounds that were recorded recently we can locate the Capcaun."

That evening the team begins their search. Ben's electronics guy begins to play the sounds or what's called Sound blasting. The sound is a mixture of electronic sounds and growling.

"That is the weirdest damn thing I ever heard." says Ben

"I'll say." says a team member

An hour into the investigation, a distant and similar sound is heard. Suddenly one of the perimeter alarms is breached. a team member calls for Ben thru the radio "Ben, the third perimeter alarm was breached."

"Copy. We're on our way."

Ben and two of his teammates race to the perimeter alarm. They hear loud footsteps and the mysterious noise. "We got something."

Suddenly a hulking, biped creature comes into view. It stares at them with glowing red eyes and makes a monstrous sound. "What the hell is that? What the F am I looking at!"

The creature roars again and starts attacking gates and his team. The team flees in fear. Team Member two hears the shouting and roars. "Ben?"

Bloodcurdling screams are heard. "BEN!"

Suddenly the creature arrives at the camp and attacks the camp. Team Member Two manages to escape and hide. The creature hisses and leaves after minutes of searching. Team Member Two searches for her team and finds their bodies. With heavy sobs she heads back to the city of Cluj-Napoca.


	22. Phase 2 Part 9: Rise of the Titan

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

Location: Pompeii, Italy  
>Date: 79 A.D.<p>

A roman legion searches for survivors following the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. A soldier enters the tent and salutes his general.

"Report Auxiliary." says General Aelius

"General we haven't found any survivors yet and these aftershocks are scaring the men." says the soldier

A large explosion is felt and a roar is heard.

"That didn't feel like no after shock." says General Aelius

The two run out of their tent and hear screaming.

"GIANT!" screams a soldier

"What in the name of Hades is that?" says General Aelius

A large transformer who crashed into the side of the mountain centuries ago was flown from the mountain along with the eruption. The large transformer finishes pulling itself out of the ash. The soldiers try to fight what they think is a giant. The transformer ignores them and transforms into its alt mode. After which it takes off faster than the Romans can react.


	23. Phase 2 Part 10: SHIELD

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin, Story was made by me)**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime (Narration):<br>The Allspark, the source of life for our kind. During the war it was launched to protect it from the hands of the Decepticons. but before that the Decepticon leader Megatron was off lined, stasis lock. but that didn't stop the Decepticons from ending their reign of terror. Skyquake, self-proclaimed leader of the Predacons faction and the Pretenders appeared. Having lost his army under mysterious circumstances, he quickly rose to power and took over the Decepticons.

Date: Early 15th Century  
>Location: Cybertron<p>

we see Skyquake looking to the battleground from his cidatel, a Vehicon approches him

Vehicon:  
>The Army is already fighting their way into the chamber where the Autobots are hiding the cube.<p>

Skyquake:  
>Not enough. they will all lose.<p>

Skyquake grabs his axe and jumps from his cidetel.

Optimus (Narration):  
>Skyquake was also interested in the Allspark. He knew its current location at the moment and left to try and find it.<p>

Skyquake slices and Autobot in half. another Autobot shots him, but he's undamaged. Skyquake shoots at the Autobot in the head.

Optimus (Narration):  
>Time was running out. The Allspark had to be launched and keep it away from his hands.<p>

Skyquake breaks into the chambers and finds the gigantic cube strapped into a launching device, he makes a run for it.

Optimus (Narration):  
>Then...it was gone<p>

The Cube is launched to space, as the roof of the chambers opens, the cube disspairs in the darkness of space as its device that was used to launch falls back into the chamber, much to Skyquake fury. he raises his arms into the air

Skyquake:  
>NO!<p>

Skyquake leaves the chambers. some hours later, Skyquake transforms into his jet mode and leaves the planet chasing the cube.

Optimus (Narration):  
>Skyquake was never heard from again. As for the Allspark, it was recently re discovered but due to circumstances, it had to be destroyed to protect earth. Because of this we have made earth our home protecting it from the forces of the Decepticons. Unaware of the evils that lies hidden on earth.<p>

Date: June 19th, 1968  
>Location: The Tibetan mountains.<p>

Agent of Shield Nick Fury walks towards an excavation site that's being supervised by Howard Stark. The team slowly unburies an frozen gigantic body, Howard notices Nick Fury. The two walk up to each other and shake hands.

Howard Stark:  
>Afternoon Agent Fury. Thank you for coming on such short notice.<p>

Nick Fury:  
>What do we have?<p>

Howard Stark:  
>Straight to the point as always. Follow me.<p>

The two men walk towards a massive figured partially buried in the ice.

Howard Stark:  
>The Tibetans have been worshipping this thing as a god. Specifically a Tibetan Sky god. However, after careful examination, we've discovered it's something of alien origin<p>

The two men climb up to the figure as workers continue to dig.

Nick Fury:  
>That is one ugly mother…<p>

One of the workers accidently passes a pick through the protoform under the armor. The action causes a nerve system response that activates Skyquake's blade and thrusts his arm forward, slicing out Nick Fury's right eye.

Fury:  
>*screams*<p>

he collapses to the ground in pain. On site medics rush to him as Fury covers his bloody eye. as Howard watches in shock.

Date: March 6, 2010  
>Location: Earth's orbit<p>

Soundwave still attached in his satelite see's Megatron and Starscream leaving the planet, he deattaches from the satellite and joins them as they head to the Moon. they all transform as they land on the moon. Soundwave approches Megatron, who is covering his head which was blown apart in the battle by Optimus Prime

Soundwave:  
>Lord Megatron? What happened? I no longer detect the Fallen.<p>

Starscream:  
>The Fallen has been offlined. The war is lost. We-we should just surrender or defect to the winning side<p>

Megatron uncovers his head, revealling the wound. as he smacks Starscream in the head.

Megatron:  
>*Growls* No!. We will not surrender to those pathetic worms.<p>

Starscream:  
>Lord Megatron but…<p>

Megatron:  
>Silence<p>

Megatron pins down Starscream.

Megatron:  
>The War has just begun and now it's become personal.<p>

Starscream:  
>My-my-my apologies master. I was cowardly.<p>

Megatron sword transforms back into his arm. Starscream get's up

Starscream:  
>What is our next course of action, Master?<p>

Megatron:  
>We retreat for now and undergo necessary repairs. We will gather our forces. We will return to the earth. WE WILL KILL THEM ALL AND THE DECEPTICONS WILL REIGN SUPREME. *roars*<p>

Starscream slowly backs away

Date: March 7, 2010  
>Location: Malibu California, Sam's house<p>

The following day after the Death of the Fallen. Bumblebee and Moonracer arrives to the Witwickys residence, they park nearby the house, Bumblebee doors opens as the Witwicky family and Wheelie gets out. Ron and Judy head to the backyard. Sam is about to walk to his house, but then he turns around to see Bumblebee and Moonracer, he walks towards them

Sam: Guys

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>I'll. Miss. you pal.<p>

Sam:  
>Me too but, don't worry buddy. We'll meet each other again someday.<p>

Moonracer:  
>I'll miss you too Sam.<p>

Sam:  
>Same here.<p>

Sam looks down at Wheelie

Sam:  
>Wheelie, you getting ready to go?<p>

Bumblebee silently grumbles with his radio at the fact that Sam is letting Wheelie go with him but not his guardian.

Moonracer:  
>You know Wheelie, you're always welcomed at NEST.<p>

Wheelie looks at her.

Wheelie:  
>Thanks for the offer Moonracer but I'd feel much better if I was with Sam. much safer.<p>

Moonracer:  
>I understand.<p>

meanwhile Judy notices the damage Bee did to their house just days before the battle at egypt occured, she's more than angry.

Judy *Off screen*:  
>BUMBLEE YOU #######$%$$#$% CAMARO FROM HELL LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY YARD and HOUSE!<p>

Sam nerviously looks at the two Autobots.

Sam:  
>Maybe you and Moonracer leave now before things get worse than what they are.<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>But. Sam.<p>

Sam:  
>Please…go<p>

Moonracer:  
>Come on Bee. Let's go. Bye Sam, bye Wheelie<p>

Sam and Wheelie:  
>Bye.<p>

Sam and Wheelie wave as Moonracer and Bumblebee drive away.

Location: Diego Garcia

Later that day The Aircrafts and the Boats arrives to the beach of Diego Garcia. everyone gets out of them as they return back to their base. Epps notices a familiar man with bows and arrows talking to some soldiers. He walks up to Peter Burns and Lennox.

Epps:  
>Who's the Robin Hood wannabe?<p>

Peter Burns:  
>I'm not sure. Do you know who he is Lennox?<p>

Lennox:  
>A new recruit by the name of Clinton Barton.<p>

Epps:  
>You sure he's a new recruit?<p>

Lennox:  
>Yeah, he was recruited in the day the man hunt for Sam started by General Morshower<p>

Epps looks at Barton with a suspecting face.

Epps:  
>You sure he can be trusted. i swore i saw him talking to a guy in a suit moments after the Decepticon was killed by Optimus.<p>

As the soldiers speak, Clinton Barton enters the base as he heads to a janitor closet. He grabs his phone and calls Nick Fury.

Clinton:  
>Infiltration successful. Enemy was killed by a robot named Optimus Prime.<p>

Nick Fury *Phone*:  
>Excellent work. Stay with them but keep a low profile at all costs so that Nest won't get suspicious.<p>

Clinton:  
>I'm working on that now. They seem protective of their friends though. I'll call when I can.<p>

Clinton hangs up his phone Meanwhile. Arcee is looking at the sky, mourning for the death of Elita-1, tears of guild pour down her face Chromia walks up to her.

Chromia:  
>What are you doing?<p>

Arcee looks at her.

Arcee:  
>What does it look like? I'm mourning the loss of our sister.<p>

Arcee looks down at the water. thinking...then she looks back at Chromia.

Arcee:  
>Chromia, are you really my sister?<p>

Chromia:  
>What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm your sister.<p>

Arcee:  
>Never mind Chromia. Forget I said anything.<p>

Chromia:  
>Sure, it's probably just the grief talking anyway.<p>

Chromia walks away. Arcee looks at the water again, then she looks at the sky.

Arcee:  
>Who am I?<p>

A while later, Peter Burns goes to Lennox's office.

Peter:  
>Lennox?<p>

Lennox:  
>Hey Peter, what can I do for you.<p>

Peter:  
>Me and the some of the guys are going to retire. It was a fun ride working alongside everyone, but after the invasion it's better for us to leave... and think of our families.<p>

Lennox:  
>I understand and I'll miss you guys. I wish you all the best and hope our paths cross again one day.<p>

Lennox and Burns shakes hands.

Peter:  
>Same here.<p>

Peter Burns leaves the office. as Graham and Ryan enter Lennox's office.

Lennox:  
>we're gonna need new recruits.<p>

Ryan:  
>Well you're in luck. We just got a telegram from General Morshower. A new recruit wants to join by the name of Colonel James Rhodes.<p>

Location: Nemesis

Scalpel continues to work on Megatron's repairs along with other docbots. After one of the surgeries, Scalpel goes to another room of the ship and goes to report to Starscream.

Scalpel:  
>Starscream, Megatron arm was able to be rebuild but the injuries to his face are so severe that it may take a while to be fixed.<p>

Starscream:  
>Excellent, how is Soundwave's outdated voice?<p>

Scalpel:  
>I finished working on his vocal processors and voice box. Soundwave can now speak normally in robot mode.<p>

Starscream:  
>Excellent, I shall send him to Earth at once. and bring Megatron to me. i've got a question.<p>

Scalpel:  
>At once<p>

Starscream walks towards a slot he found nearby the place he had the Fallen resting months ago. he puts his hands in it. he's thinking. what it is? then some footsteps are heard, Starscream turns around its Megatron.

Megatron:  
>Starscream, you better have a good reason for summoning me here. I do the ordering around here.<p>

Starscream:  
>I'm sorry my liege but I found something intriguing that I've never seen before. Do you know what this is?<p>

Starscream points at the slot. Megatron looks at his second in command with a confused face.

Megatron:  
>I have no idea. But I suspect that its work from the Decepticon Skyquake. He helped to build the ship.<p>

Starscream:  
>I wonder what happened to him, I haven't heard of him ever since I returned to Cybertron.<p>

Megatron:  
>He dissapaired?<p>

Starscream:  
>Cant confirm or deny anything.<p>

Date: March 8, 2010  
>Location: Sam's House<p>

Sam is almost done packing. he puts his bag in the bed. Wheelie is chilling in Sam's bed.

Wheelie:  
>I can't wait to start the fun.<p>

Sam:  
>I'm not going for fun.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Spoil sport. So will Leo and Mikaela be around.<p>

Sam:  
>They're going to other colleges.<p>

Wheelie:  
>If that's so, how you and Mikaela will will continue your relationship.<p>

Sam:  
>We're still figuring it out.<p>

Location: United Kingdom, Mawnan, Cornwall

Soundwave lands on the Church tower, he looks at his surrondings. and waits for someone or something. A black condor revealing to be Laserbeak appears and lands on Soundwave's arm.

Laserbeak:  
>Master, it's such a pleasure to see you after such a long time.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Are we still scarring the natives of the planet?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>My last attack was a Stellar cycle ago.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Any news on our human contacts?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Some of them tried to betray us so I was forced to silence them. So, what did I miss?<p>

Soundwave:  
>The Star Harvester is destroyed and the Fallen is dead<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I was aware of the invasion but unaware of the aftermath. what's next for us?<p>

Soundwave:  
>I have no clue. Stay here and await further orders while I hack this planet's satellites.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Maybe one of the shattered Decepticons on this rock has a plan.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Shattered? Explain.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I have come into contact with many Decepticons on this planet during your absence. I have no clue what they are doing but they've been here for centuries. according to a small research i've made Humans have incorporated them into their mythology.<p>

Soundwave:  
>Hmm… Find some of them.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I'm afraid that I have no clue as to their location i have made contact with them yes but i dont even know what they look like now. never meet them in person. Only luck could help us in finding them.<p>

Soundwave:  
>I don't believe in luck but I trust you. Try finding them anyway.<p>

Location: Pentagon

Lennox and Epps head to Morshower's office in order to meet James Rhodes.

Epps:  
>Rhodes is an old friend of mine. We'll be glad to have him in our team.<p>

They enter the office and we see James Rhodes next to Morshower.

Morshower:  
>Welcome guys, this is Colonel James Rhodes.<p>

Lennox extends his hand to Rhodes. and they shake it

Lennox:  
>Nice to meet you Colonel.<p>

Rhodes:  
>Nice to meet you Major<p>

Rhodes looks at Epps. they shake hands aswell

Rhodes:  
>Glad to know things didn't change too much with you Epps.<p>

Epps:  
>Well they did i way.<p>

Rhodes:  
>Was Joking. so i heard you guys work with what you call Autobots according to Morshower. i knew you guys worked on a organization named NEST, but i was kept in the dark of the whole deal. but after that Alien invasion, we all know of those robots existence. From what I'm told they don't have the same kind of aggression as the so-called Decepticons.<p>

Epps:  
>True. if you wanna see it by yourself. come with us<p>

Rhodes:  
>Okay<p>

Lennox, Epps and Rhodes are about to leave but before Lennox closes the door of Morshower Office, Lennox notices a file on Morshower's desk that says "Files: Cryptids" With the name SHIELD written on it.

Lennox:  
>What's that?<p>

Morshower:  
>Classified<p>

Lennox:  
>Okay.<p>

Lennox leaves the office. after he closes the door.

Lennox:  
>I wonder what that file is about.<p>

Location: NEST DIEGO GARCIA BASE—

Bumblebee looks at a picture of Sam, sadly. He's no longer with his best friend. Sam is on his own and Decepticons could go after him at any moment and he could not be there for save him. That thought sends Bumblebee into a deep state of depression. Moonracer walks up to him.

Moonracer:  
>Bee, feeling any better?<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Better, there's nothing to feel better about.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Bee, I know how it feels to lose a loved one, although in your case you didn't lose him, you, you're just apart. But it's the same in a way. Sam will be fine. Sam will be always inside your spark.<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>I hope so.<p>

Bee looks up as an NEST Helicopter is about to land, after it lands, Lennox, Epps and Rhodes gets out of it, The trio head to a the laboratory where we meet. Robert Bruce Banner, an expert on Gamma radiation.

Epps:  
>You're going to love it here.<p>

Rhodes:  
>I'm sure I will. So where we heading?<p>

Rhodes sees Robert Bruce Banner.

Epps:  
>Doctor Banner this is James Rhodes our newest recruit. Rhodes.<p>

Rhodes and Banner Shakes hands.

Bruce:  
>Nice to meet you.<p>

Rhodes:  
>You too sir. A friend of mine, Tony Stark is a fan of your work.<p>

Bruce:  
>Thank You. I should get back to work.<p>

The doctor goes back to work. Rhodes is than escorted away.

Rhodes:  
>That was cool. I could just hear Tony now if I were to tell him I met Doctor Banner.<p>

Epps:  
>If that got you going than this will really get you going. They're the ones we're working with.<p>

Rhodes:  
>So those so called Autobots.. they aren't really of this world?. like that creppy guy said in that transmission<p>

Epps:  
>yup<p>

The two go into the command center where the Autobots are.

Rhodes:  
>Wow, you weren't kidding.<p>

Lennox:  
>These are just some of the Autobots. You'll meet the rest after the meeting with the President is over.<p>

Rhodes:  
>Cool. I think I'll fit in fine here. So what is it that NEST does? defeat the so called Decepticons or something else?<p>

Then Moonracer walks towards Rhodes

Moonracer:  
>Yes. we protect Earth from our vile enemies the Decepticons. They would love nothing more than to destroy this planet or enslave it.<p>

Rhodes:  
>got it. So do we have any idea as to what they're up to now?<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sadly no.<p>

Skids:  
>If we did, we'd kill those punk<p>

Moonracer:  
>Thanks for that Skids.<p>

Location: Somewhere in the forests of Sumatra

We see a Decepticon is working on a device some kind of tracker. As he works on it, an small figure is walking in the woods, this figure is the cryptid known by the locals as the Orang pendek, whose real name Brains. he walks towards Makeshift.

Brains:  
>Makeshift, I think I found what we want for the machine to work.<p>

Makeshift looks at the small Decepticon.

Makeshift:  
>Excellent.<p>

Takes the item and becomes disappointed to see it's just a piece of wood. He throws the wood at Brains face.

Makeshift:  
>How do you expect us to find what we need with a piece of WOOD!?<p>

Brains:  
>That's all I could find in this forest.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Skyquake should have off lined you by now! But that doesn't matter now, we've been on this planet for years and that Cube is impossible to find.<p>

Brains:  
>Is it the Allspark that we're trying to find with the tracker?<p>

Makeshift:  
>No you daft, sorry excuse for a Cybertronian. It's not the mighty Allspark but it's related to our mission. What we are searching for is The Tesseract.<p>

Brains:  
>What's a Tesseract?<p>

Makeshift:  
>The Tesseract is the jewel of Bor's treasure room of Relics. The myths claims that long before the current Cybertronian war began, Bor in his last visit on this planet hid it somewhere on this wrecked planet its exact location have remained a secret. Nobody knows why he hid it. But Skyquake told me that the Tesseract can led them to a location, a certain place on this planet which holds an artifact that may rebuild the cube if it's ever destroyed.<p>

Brains:  
>Oh so that's why this mission is so important. Okay, now I get it.<p>

Makeshift: Many Cybertronians knew of the myth and came to this planet long before the war began in search of it. It all happened before the cube was rediscovered on Cybertron. Because at time some Cybertronians refused to believe on the existence of the Allspark, so they figured if they found the Tesseract they could use the cube for save Cybertron. Or find the Allspark if it was real. But nobody on Cybertron ever heard of those guys again...they presume they are dead or lost. Skyquake knew of this myth too, he was soo paranoid regarding the Allspark status, he sent more Cybertronians to this planet for find it, That is why we're here, find the Tesseract. But no, you had to spend years getting useless stuff and gained the name of ORANG PENDEK by the natives. Now go and find something useful for this tracker before I kill you.

Brains:  
>Okay you got it boss.<p>

Brains leaves, Makeshift grabs his tracker and looks at it.

Makeshift:  
>*sigh* If Skyquake was here, we would've had the tracker ages ago and have the Tesseract by now, but no, I'm stuck with the most pathetic transformer of all. I wonder what became of Skyquake and most importantly where is the Tesseract.<p>

Location: Area 51, Nevada—

Area 51, a place of many mysterious. From it being a base for aliens to a place where Humans reverse engineer Alien tech. You name the conspiracy and Area 51 is always somehow involved. A black SUV enters Area 51 the vehicle stops at one of many buildings. Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD gets out of the SUV, he enters Area 51 as he opens the door from the wall surronding it, and heads into one of the buildings. He walks to an elevator. After punching in the code "1984", the elevator opens. Nick Fury takes the elevator to SHIELD's underground research facility. The facility studies Alien tech and files and other kind of alien related conspiracy. Fury approaches one of many agents.

Fury:  
>Is there any word on Romanoff.<p>

Agent:  
>I'm sorry sir but I don't know.<p>

Fury lets out a sigh and heads to his office. Once there he sits on his chair. he looks over some classified files. on his desk

Fury:  
>Things are changing. Ever since December of last year, the Transformers have been using Earth as their battleground. Aliens are no longer a secret. They are now public knowledge but there are some secrets that cannot be known to the public. Not even Morshower's team has the level to know the truth of the Transformers past on earth.<p>

Date: March 11, 2010  
>Location: a Collage in Nevada.<p>

Sam is now set in collage. His room is all organized. Wheelie is watching ancient Aliens on T.V. Sam watches with him.

Sam:  
>Ancient aliens. I've heard about this topic before. I never thought much about them until I met the Autobots and the Decepticons. now especially considering the Egyptians did had some connection with the Transformers at the past is now nothing but official, It really makes you wonder.<p>

Wheelie:  
>I agree. I'm no expert but I will admit this, every myth has some basis in fact. However, some are just fantasy. Even us Cybertronians had our mythology.<p>

Wheelie goes on the computer to look up more information on Earth while Same wonders what legends he's heard.

Wheelie:  
>Hey Sam, does Earth have the same type of wildlife as Cybertron?<p>

Sam:  
>*Chuckles* What? Wheelie, you didn't know what a dog was until you got here. If we had the same wildlife you would know.<p>

Wheelie:  
>No reason to be smart college boy but incase if you haven't noticed and if your so sure explain this.<p>

Sam looks and sees it's a page on cryptids.

Sam:  
>That's a page on Cryptids. Mythical creatures.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Mythical to you but to us they exsisted.<p>

Sam:  
>Well I'll be dammed. We need to get to the bottom of this.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Which is what I've been doing college boy. There was a village that reported a hairy creature similar to something back home but the video is off.<p>

Sam:  
>I wonder what it means.<p>

Location: Earth's Orbit

Soundwave is on the satellite looking at the world. He then looks at Sumatra. He quickly detects Cybertronian activity there.

Soundwave:  
>Laserbeak, head to Sumatra at once. I've detected Cybertronian activity there.<p>

Location: SHIELD base in Area 51, Nevada

Fury gets a visit from Agent Phil Coulson, The two men shake hands.

Fury:  
>Phil, what do you have?<p>

Phil:  
>Another Bigfoot sighting. Our MIB sub-group already took care of it and re-edited the footage. Like always the MIB used that memory eraser flash thing to erase the memories of the guys who filmed the videos in order to make them forget they actually saw an alien and make sure they dont remember much of their encounter once they get interviewed.<p>

Fury:  
>Good work. Anything else?<p>

Phil:  
>Yes. There was a recent Owlman sighting at Mawnan, Cornwall. An eyewitness was attacked by it and died. Before dying he gave a description of it. It looked more like a condor than an owl and it was black...and it spoke.<p>

Fury:  
>I'll send some of my men there at once.<p>

Phil:  
>I'm not so sure that's a good idea. The eyewitness said that the Owlman looked like it was leaving the area. It could be anywhere by now.<p>

Location: Nest, Diego Garcia

The Twins are in a Hangar watching TV. watching the news

News reporter:  
>On Today news there was a new sighting of the creature known as Bigfoot<p>

Skids:  
>Bigfoot, what the hell is a Bigfoot<p>

Mudflap:  
>Maybe they mean you punk<p>

Skids:  
>Oh shut your mouth you.<p>

Mudflap:  
>True. Your uglier than that thing.<p>

Skids:  
>Lets just get a closer look at it.<p>

TV goes off.

Skids:  
>What the?<p>

Skids Notices Mudflap disconnected the TV after stepping on the cable by accident

Skids:  
>Dammit you. Now we'll never know what a Bigfoot is because of you you clumsy ogre.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Ogre, why you<p>

Mudflap punches Skids in the face, Skids falls to the ground, as his brother walks towards him for punch him again, Skids shoots him in the face, but before everything goes worse, Rhodes walks up to them.

Rhodes:  
>Knock it off<p>

The twins gulp. Despite being friendly, Rhodes scares them.

Rhodes:  
>What are you two fighting about?<p>

Skids:  
>I was just about to find out what Bigfoot was when the oaf over here unplugged the TV.<p>

Rhodes:  
>Bigfoot? I've heard of it but never believed in it.<p>

Skids:  
>It's real I tell you. There's been a recent sighting and something was off. Rhodey, you have to check for us.<p>

Rhodes:  
>No I don't<p>

Skids:  
>Please.<p>

Mudflap:  
>Yeah, it's your job to humor us and be our babysitter.<p>

Rhodes:  
>*sigh* Fine but I'm regretting this.<p>

Rhodes goes on the computer. The twins stand over his shoulder and look. Skids and Mudflap looks at some pictures

Skids:  
>Something is really off. By coincidence or bad luck, most of the perfect sightings of Bigfoot have the pictures or videos blurred out or seems edited.<p>

Mudflap:  
>I agree, something is off.<p>

Rhodes:  
>Nothing is going on guys. It's just a hoax<p>

Skids:  
>Than how do you explain the fact that it looks similar to a Cybertronian ape.<p>

Rhodes:  
>A what?<p>

Skids shows Rhodes a hologram of the Cybertronian ape. He looks at it and then a picture of Bigfoot and then the Cybertronian Ape again.

Rhodes:  
>You know, I think you have a point.<p>

Minutes later, Moonracer sees Bruce Banner and Epps Discussing something. She slowly walks to them.

Moonracer:  
>What are you boys talking about?<p>

Epps:  
>We are talking about a creature called Bigfoot.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Bigfoot? I've never heard such a thing.<p>

Bruce:  
>Bigfoot is a giant ape like creature that's been in world lore for centuries. We were taling about whether or not the creature is real.<p>

Moonracer:  
>I believe it's highly possible for such a creature to exsist.<p>

Bruce:  
>That's absurd. Such a creature doesn't exsist.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Have you ever believed in life on other planets.<p>

Bruce:  
>I didn't until I met you guys.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Then Bigfoot could exist. Cause if there were no life on space me and the others Cybertronians would not be here.<p>

Epps:  
>She has a point.<p>

Bruce:  
>I'll admit to aliens but I'm having trouble believing in creatures such as Bigfoot, Yeti, Nessie and other cryptids.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Maybe we could do a Search for the creature maybe or tomorrow or someday.<p>

Hawkeye passes by and hears this.

Hawkeye:  
>No!, the Decepticons may be up to something, we can't be distracted by minor issues.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Excuse me? Who died and made you Prime.<p>

Hawkeye:  
>I don't entirely understand that yet but I will say this. I am low on the food chain and I don't know about you but I'd hate to wake up the Cons.<p>

Hawkeye storms away.

Moonracer:  
>Wonder what's up his actuator.<p>

Banner: You and me both.

Location: Sumatra

Makeshift and Brains are still working on the machine, unfortuneatlly, it still doesn't work.

Brains:  
>Darnit, it still doesn't work. Work damn you.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Maybe it would work if you stopped bringing me useless crap!<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Caw<p>

Makeshift and Brains look up and see a vulture.

Brains:  
>What the hell is that.<p>

Makeshift:  
>I have no idea.<p>

Laserbeak lands peacefully and bows.

Laserbeak:  
>Good day good sirs. My name is Laserbeak<p>

Brains:  
>He looks Cybertronian<p>

Makeshift looks at Brains annoyed.

Makeshift:  
>Shut up brains.<p>

Makeshift turns to look at Laserbeak

Makeshift:  
>A pleasure, my name is Makeshift. It's a pleasure.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>The pleasure is all mine good sir. I was sent as a messenger from Soundwave.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Soundwave?, remember him<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Yes He sent me here to investigate as to what's going on.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Do you work for him?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Of course. Now I hate to be rude but I kind of need to know what the two of you are doing in the middle of nowhere of this wrecked planet.<p>

Brains:  
>We are building a tracker.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>For what.?<p>

Makeshift:  
>Before I answer, I have a question if you don't mind.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Ask away.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Is the Cybertronian war still happening.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Yes and the Autobots are winning according to what Soundwave said.<p>

Makeshift snarls and punches a tree.

Laserbeak:  
>I understand your anger but I need to know as to why you are building a tracker. Soundwave would be most angered if I went back empty handed.<p>

Makeshift softens

Makeshift:  
>*sigh* Its to locate a cube<p>

Laserbeak: Cube? As in the Allspark?

Makeshift:  
>No but the plan is related to it. We have been on this place for years trying to complete the tracker but we haven't be able to complete it. What we need is in what the humans calls United States, or at least that's what we heard. But we lack an aerial vehicle thus we are stuck here. thing is i am shifter, but i've still got to figure out how to transform into a functional Aerial vehicle, i am a land Decepticon, i've still got to figure out how to fly.<p>

Laserbeak examines Makeshift and Brains closely.

Laserbeak:  
>Now what kind of Decepticon would I be if I didn't help a fellow Decepticon. If there is something you need all you have to do is ask and might I add, I do have a nice wingspan and quite capable of flying to the states.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Arent you too small for carry us?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>you Underestimate my own strength<p>

Makeshift then just smiles

Date: March 13, 2010  
>Location: Sam's College<p>

Wheelie is investigating the Roswell incident. Sam is looking at pictures from Alien Conspiracy Magazines.

Wheelie:  
>Hey Sam, the item that "fell" in New Mexico matches Cybertronian technology. they resemble Cybertronian art techniques during the golden age, and I've seen lots and lots of them.<p>

Sam:  
>It's like you said every myth has some basis in fact<p>

Wheelie:  
>I just read an article about a man that touched an Alien aircraft, which made him see lots of decoded numbers. The alien ship and the numbers resembled those used by those that lived during the age of the Primes. Early Cybertronians built some machines to record locations in the event that they needed to return to that place. The location was written as decoded numbers. Said machine was also used to study and investigate the life of a specific planet.<p>

Sam starts to worry

Sam:  
>You know what? I'm beginning to worry that something could happen. What if all this leads to something dangerous, something the Decepticons may need. We're going to need Simmons. He may know something.<p>

Location: Shield Area 51 Base, Nevada

Meanwhile at SHIELD. Coulson is looking thru a window of the room where SHIELD studies Aliens artifacts, right now he's watching a circle device being carefully studied by SHIELD Scientists. Fury walks up next to him. Coulson looks at Fury.

Coulson: Any idea on what the device is?

Fury:  
>It's the UFO that crashed in Roswell, New Mexico around June or July of 1947. SHIELD was still at its youth, back then they were called SSR aka Strategic Scientific Reserve. But files that details the missions of Strategic Scientific Reserve refer it as SHIELD. like the Hitler file we gave Sector 7 sometime before they closed, An old friend of mine and founder of SHIELD Howard Stark, the father of Tony Stark found this device right after he heard of it and took custody of it. Many People thought it was a UFO. But the early SHIELD agents covered it up as a weather balloon. They have studied this for years but nothing knows what it is. But something is certain is not an Alien aircraft. They concluded it could be used to activate some sort of Machine because of the Power it had. That's all they found. I want to show you something else too.<p>

Fury grabs a case, puts it on the table and opens it. Revealing a Cube

Coulson:  
>what it is.<p>

Fury:  
>It's a power source of great significance. From what we've discovered from this cube, it is more powerful that the "other" cube we lost last year to the Transformers. But it could also hold the location of some sort of place on the universe or...in this planet<p>

Coulson:  
>How do you know this?<p>

Fury:  
>After Howard Stark recovered it he and others began to study the cube and found out it had a strange language inside of it. An alien language to be exact. As time passed, Stark found the cube resembled a cube from the Viking mythology. It says that their King, Bor had a Cube that had greater power and it was his most precious treasure. But if this thing is that cube then most likely Bor added a message there maybe as a warning, maybe he was trying to communicate with aliens, most likely the robots that are here on earth. If so it is a warning for them? Was he trying to just communicate to them or maybe he wanted to give them the location to a certain place here? If so maybe he knew they were coming here or... maybe he knew they were already on this planet and put the cube somewhere hidden till they reclaimed it.<p>

Meanwhile in the deserts of Nevada we see Laserbeak carrying Makeshift and Brains, he lets them go as they land. Makeshift takes a look to his surronding.

Makeshift:  
>Will you look at this? Open spaces and more things to kill.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I like going on a killing spree as much as the next con but business first pleasure later. Now, where exactly do we need to go?<p>

Makeshift:  
>The key we need ended up in a place named Roswell, New Mexico. A fellow scrap drone, told me about the device. this device was built by Skyquake to help them finish the tracker, but it got lost or so we thought when it arrived here in the 40s. The device ended up crashing in the wrong location. As for the drone, we never heard from it again. Maybe it was killed by the crash.<p>

Laserbeak smiles

Laserbeak:  
>Oh that device. I know where it is.<p>

Makeshift:  
>How do you know where it is when we've been searching for it ourselves?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I have contacts in the right places.<p>

Location: NEST Base, Diego Garcia-

Bee looks sadly on the water. Moonracer notices how sad he's been and decides to talk to him.

Moonracer:  
>I know how you feel about being away from Sam and worrying for him. To be honest… I missed you so much when you left Cybertron. I even missed you guys when I decided to leave you two but I kinda knew you both would be fine without me. Sam will fine, you needs to let the kid go and be on his own.<p>

Meanwhile The red autobot named Mirage walks towards Arcee. having a question to her.

Mirage:  
>Arcee, why is Optimus takeing so long?<p>

Arcee:  
>It's a meeting with the President. Of course it's going to take a while. They need to discuss about the safety of the planet following the Fallen Situation.<p>

Meanwhile Hawkeye gets a call from Fury. Barton grabs his phone and awnsers it.

Fury:  
>Area 51 is under attack by Decepticons. Come quck.<p>

Barton:  
>How do you know that they're cons. Fuy?<p>

Operatory:  
>I'm sorry but the number you are trying to call is no longer in service.<p>

Barton:  
>Crap<p>

Barton quickly rushes to Lennox

Barton:  
>Lennox, Decepticons have been sighted in Area 51.<p>

Lennox is confused

Lennox:  
>How would you know that?<p>

Barton:  
>Questions later. We need to go.<p>

Chromia, Swerve and Mirage stay behind to guard the base. While Arcee. Skids, Mudflap, Knock Out, Moonracer and Bee joins the NEST soldiers into the Helicopter to Nevada.

Location: Area 51

Laserbeak has Fury pinned on the ground.

Laserbeak:  
>Director Nick Fury, such a pleasure Meeting you...at last, i've heard alot of you back in 60s and 70s.<p>

Fury:  
>What do you want you overgrown rat.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Director, there's no need for such harsh language among friends.<p>

Fury:  
>Friends my Ass!<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Look, I'm not here to harm you much. I'm just her about the item from New Mexico.<p>

Fury:  
>You'll never be able to get it.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Oh I will. Samantha Kane, be a dear and come over here please.<p>

Fury:  
>Samantha get out of here.<p>

Samantha:  
>I would but I wouldn't want to disappoint the Decepticon who hired me back in the 70's when I worked for the NASA.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Samantha, do you have the New Mexico device that may activate a Machine we need.<p>

Kane:  
>yes<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Excellent. Lead the Brains unit to it.<p>

She does, she and brains heads to the door where the item is held at, she presses a red bottom which opens the door, Sam sees the item in a table, she grabs it and gives it to Brains.

Fury:  
>What do you freaks plan on doing with that thing?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Well my one eyed fleshbag, we need the device to activate a Machine so we can locate the Tesseract, an Asgardian Cube.<p>

Fury is surprised at what he hears

Laserbeak: Kane dear I'm so glad that you were able to provide us with assistance

Kane:  
>Thank you. I will keep an eye on Fury if you want me to<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I would but I'm in a killing a contact mood.<p>

Kane:  
>Uh? what?<p>

Laserbeak without warning violently grabs her

Kane:  
>*Screams*<p>

and flies away from base with her. Makeshift and brains leaves quickly with the New Mexico machine. Unknown to them the cube was in the same base. Fury gets up, grabs and opens the Case

Fury:  
>I'm glad those idiots didn't realize it was here. Who knows what they would do with it.<p>

Outside the base, Makeshift is about the insert the key on his tracker. Laserbeak shows up

Makeshift:  
>What did you do the girl?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>She is now a head in a tree. So what are you going to do with Brains.<p>

Makeshift:  
>once the Machine works. Brains will be killed.<p>

Brains overhears this. Knowing he will be betrayed he Runs away. Makeshift is about to insert the Roswell artifact in the machine but it Malfunctions.

Makeshift:  
>Grrr… Now I need to kill something.<p>

Makeshift goes to kill brains but finds out he's gone.

Makeshift:  
>Have you seen brains?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>No I haven't<p>

Makeshift  
>Oh well. It's not like he could do anything anyway<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Actually there's the possibility that Brains overheard you. What if he defects and reports this to the Autobots.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Damn.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Is there somebody who may help with the machine.<p>

Makeshift:  
>yes but he was never heard off ever again.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>who.<p>

Makeshift:  
>His name is Skyquake.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Interesting. You know in the 70s, me and Soundwave learned that 2 Cybertronians were held captive. We never believed them but if it's true then the human's government may have some info on Skyquake location.<p>

But then they hear some cars heading nearby Area 51. they look at them, meanwhile Fury is outside the SHIELD base. and sends a text message to Barton to not come, but its late they've arrived. Fury goes to check on NEST.

Fury:  
>What are you doing here?<p>

Lennox:  
>Decepticons were detected here.<p>

Fury:  
>Whatever Decepticons are supposed to be are not here. Leave at once. this is an ultra-secret base restricted to certain people and you're not allowed.<p>

Lennox:  
>Fine. then...<p>

Lennox suspect something is wrong and they prepare to leave. Barton looks at his director, he wonders what happened inside. Laserbeak is watching them from a tree waiting for NEST to leave so he can speak to fury. After they leave Laserbeak heads to Fury.

Fury:  
>What do you want now pest.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Just a quick question friend. Do you know where Skyquake is being held.<p>

Fury:  
>Who?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Speak worm or be Blood!<p>

Fury keeps a straight face to the killer robot.

Laserbeak: Right, you may not no of his name. Forgive me. I'm looking for a con. Blue, grey and yellow. Red eyes, claws, grey face with a yellow helm piece. his feets looks like that of a bird, who always carries an axe if he come with one

Fury finds out it's the same transformer that cost his eye many years ago, Fury still keeping a straight.

Fury:  
>We do have a robot held but I don't know its location it's one of the "few classified information I'm not allowed to know about". Only Howard Stark and some agents knew of the location where Skyquake is held, but Stark is dead and I don't know the names of those agents except for a Simmons who is dead.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Did Simmons andor Stark guy have any spawns.

Fury:  
>Yes but Stark never told his family about SHIELD and I don't know the whereabouts of Simmons son Seymour Simmons. All I know is that there are multiple Shield bases around the Globe.<p>

Laserbeak then leaves with plans unknown.

Fury:  
>Fool, as if I'd tell him about the robot I helped uncover. He'll never find it's location<p>

Laserbeak comes to Makeshift.

Laserbeak:  
>there are MANY bases around the Globe and one may Hold Skyquake. If we want to get Skyquake. Some Decepticons should be sent AROUND the globe to investigate each base. theres just one thing to do<p>

Laserbeak contacts Soundwave.

Laserbeak:  
>Soundwave, I require some Decepticons to be sent to multiple bases around the world please<p>

Date: March 14, 2010

The Decepticons are back in Earth, the Vehicons are searching every base they can find.

Location: Pentagon

Morshower and many people that work that Pentagon are watching at the screens in one of the Pentagon rooms which shows Decepticons activity

Pentagon Guy #1:  
>Sir, Decepticons activity is incrasing.<p>

Morshower:  
>I can tell, but what concerns me is that their attacking secret bases, Someone inform NEST immediately.<p>

Location: Diego Garcia

Lennox gets the call

Lennox:  
>Okay sir, we've get on it.<p>

Lennox hangs up and goes outside the base to the beach where the Autobots are.

Lennox:  
>We have sightings of Decepticons in multiple locations.<p>

Moonracer turns to look at him.

Moonracer:  
>I wonder if they are false alarms like last time.<p>

Lennox:  
>I don't think that was a false alarm. After all those Decepticons have been detected in Governments Bases. And area 51 is a base too. So the Decepticons are searching something. Maybe that eye patched guy lied to us because a Decepticon made him to lie or was trying to keep whatever happened there a secret.<p>

Arcee looks at Lennox, then she looks at Moonracer

Arcee:  
>That's highly that's possible.<p>

Lennox:  
>We are going to Salt Lake City, Utah first.<p>

Banner passes by and hears the whole thing, he approches to Lennox

Bruce Banner:  
>This isn't my normal field of expertise but I want to join. I don't feel like I'm doing much here, I would like to defend his world rather than hide in the base.<p>

Location: Salt Lake City, Utah

In the base hidden at Utah, the Vehicon detects Strong Energon radiation in the Dug way Proving Ground Base...What all Decepticons wanted is confirmed.

Vehicon:  
>Skyquake is here. Soundwave tell the other Decepticons that they are no longer needed, we found Skyquake.<p>

Soundwave *voice*:  
>Good. I'm sending Laserbeak and Makeshift to your location<p>

Laserbeak and makeshift quickly joins him. The Vehicon charges his weapon and blows up the doors of one of the buildings in the base,They break into the base, Laserbeak then attacks the humans.

Human:  
>What do you want from us<p>

Laserbeak:  
>We want victory.<p>

Laserbeak rips the head of the Human. The trio kills more agents cold blooded. but then they spot the off lined Skyquake in a big chair being studied.

Makeshift:  
>Master. we've found you.<p>

The Vehicon presses a bottom on the chair which releases the off lined Skyquake and they drag him out of the base, as the leave, an dying shield agent grabs a radio, he contacts Fury

Agent:  
>Fury, The...Tibetian NBE...was taken away by...Robots<p>

Location: Area 51.

Fury gets the message and realizes that the alien found what they wanted

Furry:  
>Dammit<p>

Location: Salt Lake City, Utah

NEST arrives to the base, with the Vehicon waiting, but it's late. Laserbeak and Makeshift took Skyquake away. The Vehicon is pinned down by Bumblebee.

Vehicon:  
>Interesting, I expected to see Optimus and not his weaker allies.<p>

Moonracer:  
>what are you freaks after.<p>

Vehicon:  
>Foolish autojerks. Your too late. We FOUND HIM! *Laughs sinisterly*<p>

Moonracer:  
>Who did you find? Tell us now.<p>

Vehicon:  
>You won't get any answers from me.<p>

The Vehicon grabs his blaster and Blasts his own head off The Team enter the base and are horrified at what they see.

Rhodes:  
>Gosh!<p>

Bruce banner slowly picks 2 files he found on a bloodytable.

Lennox:  
>What are those?<p>

Banner:  
>I'm not sure. We'll know once we're back at base though.<p>

Location: Pentagon.

Lennox and Banner meets up with Morshower at his office

Morshower:  
>Got news that the decepticons are leaving the planet. They must've found what they wanted.<p>

Lennox:  
>What is it that they wanted<p>

Morshower:  
>We aren't sure this time.<p>

Banner:  
>Whatever it was had to do with these files that say SHIELD on them.<p>

Lennox:  
>SHIELD? That's the same name from your file General Morshower<p>

Morshower raises an eyebrow.

Location: Nemesis

Laserbeak have brought Skyquake off lined body to the nemesis.

Megatron:  
>You found him at least. Now we will know why there's a strange slot in this ship.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>how do we re-activate him.<p>

Starscream:  
>I know how<p>

Starscream He punches Skyquake very hard in the chest. Skyquake reactivates, Disoriented he pins Starscream down, with his axe pointing at his neck.

Skyquake:  
>Why did you attack me? Answer me worm.<p>

Starscream:  
>Please have mercy, I was only trying to wake you up.<p>

Megatron:  
>Skyquake, Stand Down and do not terminate Starscream...at least not right now. Your among fellow decepticons.<p>

Skyquake slowly realizes he is among his fellow Decepticons.

Skyquake:  
>What happened? Where's the Allspark? Where am I?<p>

Megatron:  
>You're in the Nemesis. and the Allspark is history it was destroyed.<p>

Skyquake:  
>No...And of the Fallen? Where is he?<p>

Starscream:  
>I am sorry to inform you that the Fallen is now a junk of lifeless body.<p>

Skyquake:  
>What happpend to my agents?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>What agents?<p>

Skyquake:  
>I sent my agents out, time ago to find The Tesseract. one of the most precious treasures of the Asgardian god Bor. It's can lead us to an device that needs to be inserted into a slot for repower the cube, it was a back up plan, if the harvester was not to be found, if the cube power decreased. i've know alot of the Asgardians, i know the cube had a message hidden on it.<p>

Megatron:  
>You can forget your Tesseract. The cube is gone,<p>

Skyquake:  
>I knew this would happen which is why I built that slot into this ship so that certain device could be inserted in case the cube was destroyed.<p>

Starscream:  
>I don't understand.<p>

Skyquake:  
>I can use this ship and the device to rebuild the cube, restore our near dead home planet and rule the universe and destroy the weak Autobots once and for all!<p>

Megatron:  
>You may proceed with the mission than.<p>

Skyquake:  
>Where's Makeshift, is the tracker done?<p>

Laserbeak:  
>Its done but It doesn't work that's why we rescued you. so you can rebuild the Machine.<p>

Skyquake:  
>You didn't need me You need the Brains unit. the brains unit has knowledge on how to activate the Tracker. I implanted this knowledge to the unit time ago, the brains is unaware of this but if you download all knowledge he has. The Tracker will function. where's the brains unit anyway.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>it escaped.<p>

Megatron:  
>Decepticons!, find him.<p>

Location: Sam's college

the Brain have made it his way to a College, the unit hides in the campus. He tries to hide behind the University walls., but then he looks up and sees an open window. He enters it and falls. hitting his head on the floor

Brains:  
>Oww... my head.<p>

It's empty. He's lets out of breath of relief. He explores the room breifly. only to bump into Wheelie, they are left speechless.

Wheelie:  
>Who are you? Are you a Decepticon chasing Sam.<p>

Brains:  
>I'm an Ex-Decepticon running from Big Decepticons. Who is Sam?<p>

Wheelie:  
>which con are you hiding from?<p>

But then the door opens.

Brains:  
>Oh no they found me<p>

But its not a Decepticon that opens the door. it's just Sam.

Sam:  
>Simmons if you can call me back that would be super. I got questions in regards to what we talked about.<p>

Sam looks down and notices brains.

Sam:  
>errr...I'll call you later.<p>

he hangs up

Sam:  
>Who are you?<p>

Brains:  
>My name is Brains. I'm hiding from Decepticons that wants to kill me.<p>

Sam:  
>Why would they want to kill you?<p>

But then they hear some explosion in the campus. They look at the window its Starscream blowing stuff up.

Sam:  
>Is that one of the ones that wants to kill you<p>

Brains:  
>i dont know that guy.<p>

Starscream keeps blowing up stuff

Wheelie:  
>We're all going to die<p>

Brains:  
>I don't want to die *sobs*<p>

Sam grabs his Cellphone and Calls Lennox. Lennox is still at the Pentagon but he's on the hallway. But then Lennox cellphone rings he answer it and to his surprise it's Sam.

Lennox:  
>Sam this is a surprise.<p>

Sam:  
>Pleasentries later. Right now the Decepticons are attacking my Collage in Nevada. They are After a Small Robot that's with me right now. HURRY!. track my call so you can find me! but hurry!<p>

Bruce Banner walks towards Lennox.

Bruce Banner:  
>What Happened?<p>

Lennox: Tell the Team, to turn on that damn Helicopter. we have to go. The Decepticons are after Sam and some robot that's with them.

Starscream and the Vehicons are demolishing the Collage. Starscream rips thru where Sam Bedroom is. He sees him and Wheelie with Brains

Wheelie:  
>its Starscream!<p>

Starscream:  
>We've found you Brains, if thats you. we've tracked you all the way here. thanks to Soundwave. toooooooooo bad you had to get involved Boy with all this again. you remember me?<p>

Sam:  
>yeah remember you. you were so "pleasant" to be around the last time. Shall I get us some drinks so we can catch up?<p>

Wheelie:  
>Smart mouth<p>

Sam and the two small bots get up and run fast as they can towards the Door.

Starscream:  
>You can't hide from me forever boy.<p>

They run for their life in what is still left of the collage.

Sam:  
>Brains, why are the Cons after you?<p>

Brains:  
>they want to kill me.<p>

Wheelie:  
>why<p>

Brains:  
>they just want to kill me!<p>

Starscream transforms into Jet mode and blows more of the walls of the collage. Debris of the collage falls into brains. Wheelie and Sam tries to help him as they pull the debris away

Sam:  
>get out Brains!<p>

Brains manages to escape when they get rid of the debris. They run outside the campus. Starscream transforms into robot mode, but then the trio run under him. The Vehicons tries to shot them. But they fail. Barricade slowly stalks Sam. he pins the 3 down to the ground and prepares his gun to kill Sam and wheelie

Wheelie:  
>Well it was good while it lasted.<p>

But before he can kill them Bumblebee shoots Barricade from Behind.

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>I missed you, Pal<p>

Sam:  
>Same here buddy. but We better get out of here.<p>

And they run. The Decepticons are battling the nest team. the Humans, Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, Bumblebee Knock Out, Skids, Mudflap, Swerve and Mirage fights them.

Rhodes:  
>Damn, never thought fighting robots would be hard<p>

Lennox:  
>You will get used to it.<p>

Starscream trees to run. but Arcee sees this is as the Chance to know what Starscream meant back in Egypt, she pins him to the ground.

Starscream:  
>Let me go femme!<p>

Arcee:  
>Not until you give me an answer<p>

Starscream:  
>What do you mean by that?<p>

Arcee:  
>I want the truth about my past<p>

Starscream:  
>Very well Arcee. If you let me go I'll tell you.<p>

Arcee does so but keeps her blasters aimed at his most vulneralble spot his head.

Starscream:  
>Before the War, I was part of Megatron's defense forces of Cybertron and I was tasked to stop some Cybertronians who opposed the then-peaceful Cybertron. I shot them and killed them, but they had adopted a hatchling not so long ago. Unlike some others I know, I was unable to kill hatchlings and other young transformers so I adopted you. However, I always had a "feisty" attitude and didn't wanted to show my soft side to the others thus I kept your adoption a Secret until I was tasked to take care of hatchlings for the new Decepticons army and I was also tasked in building artificial Cybertronians. Based on normal Cybertronians and based on Cybertronian wildlife, at this time I created your siblings, Chromia, Elita-1 and Knock out and so you could pass as another creation I brainwashed you. I had a reputation to maintain. Despite the fact that we are now enemies I am proud of all of you but I will kill you if necessary.<p>

He could kill Arcee right now like he tried before, but he quickly pins her down and escapes alongside Barricade. Arcee now knowing her past lays on the ground sadly watching her adoptive father leave, After the whole thing is done, Lennox is talking to the dean of the collage.

Lennox: Don't worry, the government will pay for the damage

Dean: They better

Rhodey:  
>why did the cons attacked?.<p>

Sam:  
>Well they are after this little Decepticon named brains<p>

Sam points at Brains

Sam:  
>they only want to kill the little guy for some reason.<p>

Brains:  
>Hey I resent being called a little guy<p>

Lennox:  
>Alright folks it's time to go back and investigate what SHIELD is.<p>

Barton gets nervous when he hears that.

Sam:  
>Did you just say SHIELD?<p>

Lennox:  
>yes, why.<p>

Sam:  
>While I was in sector 7 last January there were some files with the Name SHIELD. So Maybe a S7 Agent knows what it is?<p>

Lennox:  
>it's possible, but who would know?<p>

Sam:  
>Seymour Simmons.<p>

Lennox:  
>Okay.<p>

Lennox turns to look at Knock Out, Skids, Mudflap, Swerve and Mirage

Lennox:  
>Knock Out, Skids, Mudflap, Swerve and Mirage go to Diego Garcia while the rest of us will go an find Simmons,<p>

Mirage:  
>We will.<p>

Banner gets a call from the Father of his girlfriend.

Bannar:  
>Okay, General. i'll be there soon, i'll be glad to help.<p>

Banner hangs up.

Lennox:  
>What Happened?<p>

Banner:  
>I'm sorry, I can't help you right now. General Ross just called me and said he wants to test some gamma radio nation experiment and he needs me.<p>

Lennox:  
>Good Luck Doctor. hope all goes alright<p>

Banner:  
>What can go wrong?<p>

Date: March 15, 2010  
>Location: New York, Manhattan<p>

Tthe next day the NEST Team arrive to New York, the Autobots stop by Simmons Deli. They see Simmons walking outside. Sam gets out of Bumblebee and greets him

Sam:  
>Simmons, we need to talk<p>

Simmons turns to look at him

Simmons:  
>Sam?, Is it about what you wanted to ask yesterday?<p>

Sam:  
>Not right now. Decepticons are back again but besides that, we need to know something you may only know.<p>

Simmons:  
>what it is then.<p>

Sam:  
>SHIELD<p>

Lennox gets out of Bumblebee as well.

Lennox:  
>Yes SHIELD, as in a government organization<p>

Simmons:  
>I see and how do you know that there is an organization with such a name?<p>

Lennox:  
>I was at a SHIELD base in a recent mission which was attacked by Decepticons, and General Morshower had a file with the same name.<p>

Sam:  
>I saw some SHIELD files when I was taken to S7 base last January, So what exactly is SHIELD<p>

Simmons:  
>I'm not completely sure myself. I just know that Sector 7 used to be a sub-division of SHIELD. i do know few people that work on there, but thats about it, But if you guys wanna know more, SHIELD Director Nick fury holds those answers.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Mind coming with us for help, find some info that can led us to that Nick Fury?<p>

Simmons:  
>Sure<p>

Before the gang enter back on Bumblebee, Simmons notices Barton

Simmons:  
>Hey, I know you. You work with SHIELD.<p>

Barton is surprised by the comment, Lennox is confused

Lennox:  
>What? Barton?<p>

Simmons:  
>Yeah, he used to come to the S7 base sometimes.<p>

Lennox glares at Barton

Lennox:  
>Barton..<p>

Barton:  
>It's true. Fury sent me to watch over you guys during the fallen situation.<p>

Lennox:  
>Why?<p>

Barton:  
>I have my orders. Just know that I'm not an enemy.<p>

Lennox:  
>We'll see about that but if you aren't an enemy then you can lead us to Fury<p>

Barton:  
>Fine.<p>

Date: March 16, 2010  
>Location: Nevada.<p>

The Gang are driving thru the desert of Nevada heading to Area 51, Lennox is driving Chromia alonside Clint Barton.

Lennox:  
>You sure he's there?<p>

Barton:  
>Positive. I just contacted him and asked him to come outside.<p>

The Team arrives to Area 51, as Fury is waiting outside, unaware that Clint contacted him for speak to the NEST team. as the team gets out of the vehicles they are at. Fury walks toward them with a cold face.

Fury:  
>I thought I told you to leave. This was a classified base<p>

Barton:  
>That isn't necessary and they know everything.<p>

Fury is speechless.

Simmons:  
>Nick Fury.<p>

Simmons and Nick shake hands.

Fury:  
>Simmons, how have you been since the closure?<p>

Simmons: I saved the Sun from being blown up.

Lennox:  
>we need to know what you are hiding,<p>

Fury:  
>Thats classified.<p>

Lennox:  
>the Decepticons are back and they stole something from a SHIELD base in Utah. Maybe you guys know what's going on.<p>

Fury looks at his surroundings for make sure all is clear.

Fury:  
>Alright I'll tell you but it's classified. Everyone come in.<p>

Sam:  
>Can we take Wheelie in with us? He's helpful when it comes to finding files. He's helped us before<p>

Fury:  
>Sure<p>

Meanwhile Laserbeak is flying in the deserts of Nevada but he detects something neaby.

Laserbeak:  
>Decepticons, i detect the Brains unit nearby<p>

Back to the Autobots, Bee, Brains, Moonracer, Arcee and Chromia are outside the base while they wait for Sam and the ohers

Moonracer:  
>Bee are you feeling better now, since you got to see Sam<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>No I'm not. This proves that I need to be with. the kid. his collage. was attacked. What if. I never learned of it?. Sam would be dead.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Sam will be fine, if Decepticons attack we will arrive in no time<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>You never know<p>

Moonracer:  
>Remember last January when you got over protective of him. You're doing it again<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>I just don't want to see. my friend. hurt or dead. He almost died in. Egypt.<p>

Moonracer:  
>And Sam came back, plus he was able to take care of himself without us when we all spilt.<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>That was just luck.<p>

Moonracer:  
>Bee, I think you're over reacting.<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>Over reacting? Sam. is a human. Not you. Stop treating him like. us... He's not like us.<p>

Arcee:  
>you've been like this for days Bee!<p>

Chromia:  
>Yup<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>That's it, we're done here<p>

Bee shakes himself in order to have Brains out of him.

Brains:  
>Hey, watch it!<p>

Brains falls off Bumblebee as, Bee Transforms into robot mode and leaves. Laserbeak who is on a nearby tree, Sees brains

Laserbeak:  
>There's the Brains unit. Skyquake and Starscream capture him and the fembots and take them to the Nemesis so they don't get into their plans. Makeshift you autobot named Bumblebee down and take his form and pretend to be him, for avoid detection.<p>

Bumblebee is wandering by the desert. He's not happy with what just happened, but he feels he needs sometime alone. He sits behind a rock. But then he hears something walking towards him, Bee gets up, he looks at his surrounds, but theres nothing, but then he's shot from behind and he collapses. as he see's Makeshift walking towards him.

Makeshift:  
>Ah Bumblebee. it have been a while since we saw each other, just Relax little Bee. I'm just going to take your shape.<p>

Bumblebee *radio*:  
>Like hell<p>

Makeshift kicks him in the head causing bee to go offline briefly, Makeshift then inserts in his chest his body shifting core and scans bee. Transforming into Bumblebee.

Makeshift:  
>Starscream, take this insect to the Nemesis<p>

Moonracer transforms into robot mode, she sadly sits, and she puts her hands over the head

Moonracer:  
>*groans*<p>

Chromia transforms and goes to check on her

Chromia:  
>Hey are you okay?<p>

Moonracer:  
>I'm fine<p>

Chromia:  
>I highly doubt that. Are you afraid of losing Bee?<p>

Moonracer does not answer

Chromia:  
>Sam does need protection, but I do agree that Sam handle himself. However, are you sure your thinking of Sam or are you scared of Bee leaving us? Do you have something for Bee?<p>

Moonracer:  
>yes, we've been working together so long that I began to get attached to Bumblebee and developed feelings. I don't get why Bumblebee doesn't return the feelings and will only see me as a friend.<p>

Chromia:  
>if Bee does not feel anything for you, then you need to let it go, if Bee wants to be with Sam, then you need to let him go too. Sam's safety is what matters. Not your own needs. Sam can take care of himself but he is just a Human who can be killed easily so Bumblebee worries for him due to the fact he's a human, Sam species are not like us. They beg may be brave and strong, but they are vulnerable against the Decepticons.<p>

Arcee:  
>She's right,<p>

Moonracer just remains silent. But the silence is interrupted when Skyquake, Starscream and some Vehicons shows up.

Arcee:  
>Decepticons!<p>

Starscream:  
>Take them.<p>

The Girls fights back, but are overpowered by the Decepticons. Skyquake notices brains hiding behind a rock

Skyquake:  
>Come here!<p>

Brains:  
>No!<p>

but Skyquake ignores his pleas of mercy and grabs Brains. The Air Vehicons takes the girls to the Nemesis, which is hovering on Earth's orbit. Brains accepts his fate

Brains:  
>Alright, you win. just Make it quick<p>

Makeshift still disguised as Bumblebee arrives to Area 51. Skyquake turns to look at him.

Skyquake:  
>Here, take him<p>

Makeshift:  
>Gladly<p>

Skyquake handles Brains to Makeshift

Brains:  
>Bumblebee, how could you<p>

Makeshift:  
>IT's just me, Makeshift, Brains. i just took Bumblebee form, Like that bug has the bearings to join the cons.<p>

Skyquake takes the Tesseract tracker and Puts some cables into the machine and connects them into brains head so he can download brains knowledge for activate this Machine. After he's done, the Machine activates.

Makeshift:  
>At last<p>

Makeshift tosses Brains away, thinking the impact would kill the little transformer

Makeshift:  
>Hand me the tracker Skyquake.<p>

Skyquake hands him the tracker, Makeshift checks the device in order to find the Tesseract Location

Makeshift:  
>Now its time to find where it is.<p>

and to their surprise, the cube is just front of them, inside SHIELD base.

Makeshift: ITS HERE!?, IT's been there HERE IN SHIELD ALL THIS whole time? Curse them. They will pay.

Brains gets up. he didnt die he's alive

Brains:  
>The sweet Irony. When you get there the Bots will reduce you to scrap.<p>

Makeshift:  
>Shut it you<p>

Makeshift threatens to blast Brains to scrap but Laserbeak intervines.

Laserbeak:  
>Stop Makeshift, i was nearby and heard about the cube location, with your bumblebee disguise you can inflirtrate the base easily, the humans would trust Bumblebee, if you stay in the insect's shape. once your in there, blast everything you want and find the cube and brains...dont mess up this, or you will be killed<p>

Meanwhile Wheelie, Fury, Simmons, Sam, Barton, Epps, Rhodes and Lennox have entered one of the SHIELD bases as Fury is guiding them.

Fury:  
>Sector 7 and SHIELD both begun as separate units, but due to increasing Aliens sightings, we joined together, with both organizations serving as an sub-division to the other, we have been trying to cover up Alien existence forever even today despite the pal are aware of the Cybertronians.<p>

Lennox:  
>Why are you covering up Cybertronians if they all left years ago and just returned last December?<p>

Fury:  
>That's not necessarily true.<p>

Fury leads them to a room where SHIELD keeps some Alien sightings and Cospiracy files, as Fury searches for them, The gang heads to a nearby table and they sit on the chairs sorrunding the table.

Simmons:  
>The Cybertronians have been here forever, we've seen them in TV and the news but the thing is most of us never knew most of them were aliens. Has anybody heard of the Black Dog Ghost?<p>

Epps raises his hand

Epps:  
>I have<p>

Fury returns with some papers.

Fury:  
>Look at this<p>

Fury puts the drawings on the table which contains pictures of creatures like Bigfoot, Nessie, Champ, Mothman.

Epps:  
>what its wrong with those picture.<p>

Fury:  
>they're fake. they're all edited, we're get to those later, but now look at this, this is an drawing about one of the many black mysterious felines spotted on the world, the ones that are published looks like a normal feline, but they're fake, this is the real one<p>

He hands him the true description it shows a Black spiked Jaguar with one eye.

Sam:  
>Hey. It looks similar to that Jaguar Decepticon that attacked Me, my parents, my girlfriend and Bumblebee in Egypt. could it be the same guy?<p>

Wheelie:  
>Nothing familiar about it. to my understanding you've encountered Ravage from the description you told me, but this is a diff guy, but This is the same species that Ravage is<p>

Fury:  
>This creature is one of many responsible for the sightings of Ghost dogs and Alien Big cats. In fact, various cryptids are also transformers. Bigfoot, Yeti, Chupcabras, Wendigo, Nessie. Mongolian Death Worm. take a look on some of the edited pictures. most of the times the creatures do look like the way we all know them, but sometimes they show alien parts that we had to edit them. take a look at some of the Well know Bigfoot images<p>

Fury shows them the Bigfoot faked/blurry pics and the real Pics, the faked/blurry pics looks like the images we've all seen online and on tv, but the real pics shows a more alien appearance

Fury:  
>Now look at those pictures of the Chupacabras from Costa Rica<p>

those images show the same result as the bigfoot one, leaving the team stunned

Fury:  
>Recently we've made research that the creature know as the Wendigo could be the same as Chupacabras.<p>

Wheelie grabs the real Chupacabra pictures

Wheelie:  
>I know that creature, its a Sparkeater, if thats the case then the Chupacabras and Wendigo are Sparkeaters.<p>

Fury:  
>some famous serial killers like Jack the Ripper are also Transformers based on the real reports we've investigated. Initial reports states he was never found, thats not true, he was found and hunted down by people from those times, but that info was never revealed to the public for unknown circustances, even to us, Decades after his killings spree, S.H.I.E.L.D. came across those old reports of Jack the Ripper. we also came across some evidence that before he was killed, Jack the Ripper was also the Phantom known as Spring-heeled Jack. though similar Phantoms that were linked to Jack were reported in later dates, we have evidence that the recent reports of spring-heeled Jack belongs to different being and not the same Jack from the 1830s to 1900s decade<p>

Rhodey:  
>So is it possible for Transformers to disguise as Humans.<p>

Wheelie:  
>there are some Transformers called Pretenders which use a special shifting core that allows them to take the shape and form of any creature in the universe. there are other type called Shifters whose ability only allows them to take forms of actual Cybertronians only. as result Pretenders are considered superior as they can shift to the form of Non-Cybertronian creatures.<p>

Fury:  
>Some humans were apparently possessed by Transformers too. Like Adolt Hitler. If the statements are true, Hitler heard the voice of an evil alien during his time as fuhrer.<p>

Leaving the group confused

Wheelie:  
>Who?<p>

Fury:  
>Ever hear of the Tunguska event, it was Transformers related too, but whatever crashed there is in the Russians custody in Siberia. UFO accidents could've be Transformers related too, but can't confirm all of them, also Transformers were present in ancient times, they're still under investigation. like there are reports that a giant transformer was present when The Volcano Mt. Vesuvius errupted among others, And theres also the...<p>

Lennox:  
>That's enough and now it's clear that all Robots been here for how long lord knows i think they could be searching something,<p>

Fury:  
>You're right, otherwise why they could be around the globe and why they caused such events.<p>

Lennox:  
>Agreed.<p>

Fury:  
>As I was saying. Not all UFOs accidents been linked to Transformers, but some are, Like the Roswell Accident.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Excuse me Eye Patch guy, did I hear that right?, Roswell<p>

Fury:  
>yes.<p>

Wheelie:  
>I investigated this recently. The item that "fell" in New Mexico matches Cybertronian technology. Maybe like a Cybertronian key or something.<p>

Fury:  
>We had the device, but the Decepticons stole it the day you guys came here for the first time.<p>

Simmons:  
>Wait, why wasn't I informed that the Roswell UFO was not really an UFO but a device<p>

Fury:  
>there are some secrets that SHIELD didn't shared to Sector 7.<p>

Wheelie:  
>Do you have any info about a man that touched an Alien thing which made him see lots of decoded numbers.<p>

Fury:  
>Yes, we've investigated the Jim Penticton case.<p>

Wheelie:  
>The description of said craft also fits a Cybertronian tech, a device the earliest transformers built for record a location three decoded numbers, in case they didn't remembered he location, plus it was used to investigate and study the life of that specific planet,. Do you have the decoded numbers?<p>

Fury:  
>We do<p>

Fury hands over wheelie a file with the numbers written on them, which Wheelie Scans

Wheelie:  
>"52 09 42 532 North. 13 13 12 69 West"<p>

Sam:  
>What does that mean?<p>

Wheelie:  
>it's a coordinate to a location.<p>

Lennox:  
>Director Fury, what the Decepticons were after in Utah.<p>

Fury:  
>It's a Transformer I discovered alongside my old friend Howard Stark back in the 60s, said Transformer is what led to the loss of my eye. But that's not the major issue of this whole thing. They are actually after a huge source of power and energy.<p>

Rhodey:  
>what it is?.<p>

He looks under his desk, he grabs a case. He puts it on the table. And opens it, revealing a glowing cube, The Tesseract. The group is in awe.

Wheelie:  
>Oh Shiny<p>

Fury:  
>There's something strange about it, there's a hidden message inside it.<p>

Sam:  
>Message?<p>

Fury:  
>Yes. The cube was found by Howard Stark following the disappearance of the World War II hero Steve Rogers. After he discovered the cryptic message. He tried to discover what it meant, but they were never able to figure it out. As time passed Stark found out that the cube resembled a cube from the Viking mythology. It says that their God Bor had a Cube that had greater power and it was his most precious treasure. But if this thing is that cube then most likely Bor added a message there which may be a warning, maybe he was trying to communicate with aliens, most likely the robots that were here on earth. If so it is a warning for them? Was he trying to just communicate to them or maybe he wanted to give them the location to a certain place here? If so maybe he knew they were coming here or... maybe he knew they were already on this planet. Or was he trying to communicate mankind instead. Warn us about the location.<p>

Wheelie grabs it and he looks it and scans it.

Wheelie:  
>It's the same location from the Jim Penticton case.<p>

Fury:  
>What?!<p>

But then they hear a noise coming from outside the door. Fury checks on the security camera from his watch and Its brains waiting outside, Sam looks at it.

Sam:  
>It's just Brains. He's an ally you can let him in.<p>

Fury still holding the case with the tesseract and the gang leaves the files room as they head to open the door of the base, Brains gets in, and scared. But then we see Makeshift still in his Bee disguise outside.

Sam:  
>Brains, what's wrong?<p>

Brains:  
>I'm sorry<p>

Makeshift reverts to his real self and he shots at the walls of the room they are at right now causing the building to begin to fall, Sam and the gang tries to run for their lifes

Fury:  
>Everyone evacuate immediately<p>

Makeshift turns to look at a wall and blasts it off causing half of the base to crumble to the ground, as Fury tries to run, he trips with a piece of debris of the base, he hits the ground as the cases off his hands and opens itself, revealing the cube, Makeshift sees the cube in a case Fury tries to grab it first, but makeshift grabs it first.

Makeshift:  
>At last. The cube is mine<p>

Fury:  
>No!<p>

Makeshift:  
>the stellar cycle of the Decepticons begins.<p>

Sam:  
>Hey what happened to Bumblebee?<p>

Makeshift:  
>I'm afraid you'll never see your Autobot Bug again. Mwa ha ha ha<p>

Fury:  
>SHIELD agents, Fire at the Decepticon<p>

The agents shots him, but Makeshift uses his vehicle kibble to shield him before he shoots down the agents that were atacking him, Makeshift then transforms into his cybertronian car mode and escapes further to the Desert, he meets up with Skyquake

Skyquake:  
>Makeshift<p>

Makeshift transforms into robot mode

Makeshift:  
>I have the cube<p>

Skyquake:  
>Excellent, now the location of Hy-Brasil, will at last be revealed. Message to My Predacons army and Decepticons army The Cube has been found. The mission has been completed. No more hiding. It's time to attack.<p>

Then almost every cryptid, like Bigfoot, Yeti, Nessie, Mothman, skunk ape, Lizard men, Death Worm, Dragons, Jersey Devil, Kasai Rex, etc, and Decepticons pretenders out in the world comes out of hiding start to attack everything in their path

Location: Pentagon

everyone are surprised at how many Decepticons have been detected.

Pentagon guy:  
>Sir, you wont belivie this, but based on videos briefings that we were able to capture, those Decepticons are the cryptids, Bigfoot, Nessie, etc<p>

Morshower:  
>So Fury's file was right about everything, we must make contact with Optimus Prime<p>

Location: Area 51, SHIELD base.

Fury and the gang gets up as they enter a room where SHIELD watches overs some potential threats and other stuff, where they see an increasing amount of Decepticon activity.

Fury:  
>Theres an incrase on Decepticon activity.<p>

Lennox:  
>I don't think the entire NEST team will be able to take down all those Decepticons.<p>

Wheelie:  
>I agree. It's all over, the Decepticons won.<p>

Sam:  
>No it's not over not yet<p>

Fury:  
>As long we stand, the Decepticons haven't won yet. SHIELD does not only investigate Transformers but we also are an espionage agency to protect the world.<p>

Lennox:  
>contact every base and have them prepare their weapons.<p>

Rhodey:  
>yeah, man we could use some assistance.<p>

An SHIELD agent walks to Simmons.

Shield Agent: You sure had some adventures with those robots. You should write a book, it would sell well.

Simmons:  
>You know what, I think I will<p>

Lennox contacts to the Diego Garcia NEST Base

Lennox:  
>Mirage prepare the entire NEST team. Decepticons are swarming all over the world.<p>

Location: Nemesis

meanwhile in space, the Decepticons ship the Nemesis is nearby Earth's orbit as its sorrunded by various Decepticons drone ships. meanwhile inside the ship, Starscream is looking at Arcee who is at her cell.

Starscream:  
>Arcee, it's time to wake up you're home.<p>

Arcee:  
>Where am I?<p>

Starscream:  
>Well my daughter, you are at the Nemesis<p>

Arcee:  
>Where are my friends?<p>

Starscream:  
>They are here but they are in a weak state.<p>

Starscream points at the two seperate cells behind him

Moonracer:  
>Arcee...<p>

Starscream:  
>You're two are weak and afraid to attack me<p>

Chromia:  
>That's a lie, Arcee isn't weak or afraid of someone like you.<p>

Starscream:  
>Oh please you're just as weak and afraid as Arcee<p>

Megatron appears from behind and grabs Starscream by his shoulder and turns him around as Megatron slowly threatens Starscream with his arm sword.

Megatron:  
>Starscream, stop harassing the prisoners and pilot the Nemesis to earth or i'll have you deactivated!<p>

Location: Nevada

Makeshift is holding the cube, as Skyquake is scanning it. after he's done

Skyquake:  
>Location detected. its on the other side of this planet. Makeshift, hide the cube and kill any Autobots on sight. I have errands to run.<p>

Skyquake flies away as he heads to Hy-Brasil

both NEST and SHIELD all have split to different parts of the world, where some of the Cryptids are attacking.

Location: Puerto Rico

Mudflap is fighting a Sparkeater. Known to the Humans as the Chupacabra. the creature pins Mudflap down as it opens its mouth in an attempt to bite him

Mudflap: You want a piece of me, you Sparkeater?, come and get me.

Chupacabras wants to suck Mudflap energon and Kos him down but before he can kill Mudflap he's shot down and killed. Mudflap looks up and see's Optimus Prime

Mudflap:  
>Optimus?<p>

Swerve and Some Soldiers are fighting the Kasai Rex at Africa, but this Cybertronian Dinosaurs like creature defeats them easily but Ironhide arrives to the rescue and kills it.

Ironhide:  
>Taste my cannons you overgrown lizard<p>

Location: Nemesis

Laserbeak returns to the nemesis. as he's carrying Bumblebee and tosses him into the floor. he's offline. Moonracer notices him

Moonracer:  
>Bee..<p>

After Laserbeak leaves, Starscream returns to the cells as he presses a bottom which releases Chromia, Arcee and Moonracer

Arcee:  
>Did you have a change of spark?<p>

Starscream:  
>No but I want you to see how the plan is progressing.<p>

But then a feet kicks Starscream in the face, its Bumblebee who just came back online

Starscream: Damn you insect.

Starscream Tries to punch Bumblebee while he's still down, but Bee dodges and gets up, Starscream then attempts to punch him again, but Bee dodges again, then Starscream grabs Bumblebee by his head, but Bee transforms his arm into an armcannon and shots Starscream in the chest. angered Starscream quickly slaps him, as the Autobot hits the ground, Starscream tries to crush him with his feet, but bee dodges again, he gets up and prepares to shoot Starscream again, but Starscream quickly grabs a giant piece of Iron and hits Bumblebee with it, causing him to lose balance, as the dizzy Bumblebee is about to hit the entrance of the Nemesis, Starscream opens it as Bumblebee falls off the hit back to Earth, much to the horror of the femmes.

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

The Nemesis then heads to Earth, Bumblebee crashes inside a building, which is abandoned Bombs factory where Makeshift is hiding. Back in his Bee disguise. Bee is seriously weak and wounded, but he tries to gain all strength to get up. And he looks at a Transformer that looks like him, he knows it's not him, maybe a clone or a Decepticon, he bets for the Decepticon

Makeshift:  
>Well, what do we have here?<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>What are you planning to do?, Faker?<p>

Makeshift:  
>Skyquake is going to find a device in some missing island.<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>for what.<p>

Makeshift: the cube right on that table next to me holds the answer but there's no point in telling you because you're going to die

Meanwhile the Nemesis is closer to Earth, they hover nearby the building where Bee crashed. Starscream have the femmes in front of a window of the ship. Chromia, Moonracer and Arcee looks down for any signs of Bee. they notice a building with a hole on the top which matches Bee body shape

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebeee...<p>

Inside the base Makeshift tosses Bumblebee to the wall.

Makeshift:  
>Try all you want but you can't defeat me. not right now especially your weak and tired.<p>

Makeshift kicks Bumblebee in the face again.

Makeshift:  
>You think you're an Hero?. YOU DO?<p>

Bumblebee tries to charge his cannon, but Makeshift uses his own arm cannon to blows up Bee arm cannon

Makeshift:  
>You're Hopeless!, especially here, an abandoned Bombs factory!. Today you die!<p>

Makeshift sets up one of the bomb. he quickly grabs the Tesseract, but still down buts his remaining arm in the way, causing his imposter to trip and fall, Bee slowly gets up and grabs the Tesseract but before he reaches th exit the Building explodes. To the horror of Moonracer, Arcee and Chromia.

Moonracer:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Moonracer falls to her knees, she tries her best to not to cry at this loss. but its not possible as she slowly begins to sob, While Arcee and Chromia are just left at shock, not feeling anything, no emotion. Just shock.

Starscream:  
>Aw did the poor little Femme loose her precious bug. How pathetic<p>

Moonracer:  
>He...He was my best friend.<p>

As Moonracer continues to sob, Megatron returns

Megatron:  
>Starscream, why are the prisoners free?<p>

Starscream:  
>I wanted them to watch their planet die.<p>

Megatron:  
>You can do that, once our plans are in progress.<p>

Megatron grabs Moonracer and Chromia and puts the prisoners back into their cells. then proceeds to the same with Arcee.

Location: Area 51

Fury receives a call from an Agent which reports that an explosion happened on the west.

Fury:  
>Okay i'll investigate<p>

Fury looks at Barton, Sam, Simmons, Lennox, Epps, Rhodes, Wheelie and Brains.

Fury:  
>There was a huge explosion in the west. lets go an investigate<p>

Meanwhile in the area of explosion, Bee comes out of the wreckage of the building, with his only arm he left he lifts out the debris, after he's clear, he grabs the tesseract, but he's losing consciousness slowly. He crawls to a safer place, a cave, But as he reaches it, he goes offline.

Location: The Ocean, nearby London

Under the Sea Skyquake finds a Lost Island. Hy-Brasil. He explores the lost city. The city is a mixture of ancient Celt with Cybertronian influences. In a temple that is lined with gold Skyquake finds the device on the table. The device has been set on a table. The device is a round orb attached to a black cube that powers the orb

Skyquake:  
>At last, the device is mine. the Kanjira Stone that was hidden by our ancestors long time ago on this planet before the battle of the primes took place. with this item found by our ancestors the cube will be rebuilt.<p>

Location: Nevada

Bee is still offline in his cave. Sam, Barton, Brains, Wheelie, Fury, Rhodey, Simmons, Epps and Lennox finds his body just a few feet away from the wreckage of the explosion. Holding the cube. Sam walks closer to the body of his fallen friend.

Sam:  
>Bee! Bee, come on buddy wake up<p>

The spirit of Bumblebee. Finds himself in some kind of glowing location, pure white light, he's in some kind of tunnel.

Bumblebee:  
>Where am I?!, my voice?!, how i am speakig?<p>

Then Bumblebee hears a voice.

Odin:  
>Bumblebee<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Who are you? Who's there?<p>

Odin:  
>I am Odin, king of the Asgard. I he had to summon your spirit because you joined the Allspark. I just want to talk to you and inform you as to what is happening. It started with my father Bor. After the first Cybertronian war on Earth, when the Dynasty of Primes had to give their own lives, Bor felt another war would follow. He knew that the power hungry Cybertronians. Would want a device in Hy-Brasil. Which was left there by the previous Cybertronians before the battle took place. This device served as a kind of alternative device to restore the Allspark energon. its origins are unknown, But it was way more powerful and destructive, when the Cybertronian found out, the Cybertronian had it hidden in Earth. He hid it on an island now lost named Hy-Brasil. He hid it because Earth was going to be destroyed by the Fallen. So he decided it would be better if the device was destroyed alongside earth. But when the battle for the Matrix took place and after the defeat of the Fallen. The machine was kept in earth. The Cybertronian felt nothing bad would happen if he just left it here. But he still had a machine for record its location in case they needed to recover it. Bor was aware of the battle and the device, he felt the device had to be found. But if the machine the Cybertronian had set up went missing. Bor planted the location of the island in the Tesseract, hoping a Cybertronian would find it and destroy it. He had the cube hidden in Midgard or what you would call earth, the location would disappear once the machine had been found<p>

Bumblebee:  
>Why didnt Bor came to find it himself?<p>

Odin:  
>Bor could not get it himself, despite being the King, some fellow Asgardians thought the island of Hy-Brasil was myth and going there was to be a waste of time. But Bor was confident on Midgard. But another thing is what if he did found it, lord knows what would've happened to Asgard if it fell to the wrong hands here. But he knew some good Cybertronians or at least same Cybertronian would return to find it. But it never happened. this device is capable besides of repelishing the energon of the allspark its also capable of rebuilding the Allspark. But te machine have with terrible side effects. which is why it was hidden, This device would make the Allspark more powerful but its side effects are that the could be more destructible and it could over-power it and that means the end of the universe. It your task to save the universe from destruction, it is not your time to join your fallen friends.<p>

Odin uses his spear to bring Bee spirit back to his body in Earth. back on earth, Bee optics turn on again. surprising everyone that were around his body.

Sam:  
>Bee, you're alive!<p>

Bumblebee *radio*:  
>the Cube… it holds the location to a, destructive, device.<p>

Fury:  
>What device?<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>It's a device, that can rebuild the, All, spark. But with terrible side effects, making the, cube, more powerful and, overcharged that will mean, the end of the universe, as we know it.<p>

Sam:  
>for those unaware the Allspark was a cube with strange symbols.<p>

Fury:  
>it fits the description of the cube we had the custody off, which was stolen last December from a museum which was actually yet another of our bases.<p>

Laserbeak shows up, holding Makeshift decapitated head, still in his Bumblebee form

Laserbeak  
>*Sinister chuckle.* You're too late. Skyquake has the device. The Allspark reconstruction is unstoppable!<p>

Bee:  
>You can't. The, Allspark, will lead to the, destruction, of the universe.<p>

Laserbeak:  
>I won't believe your Autobot lies<p>

Laserbeak leaves them as he heads back to the Nemesis

Laserbeak:  
>Predacons, gather at Nevada immediatly!<p>

Location: Nemesis

The femmes are still at their cells, Moonracer lost all hope when Bumblebee "died", but Arcee doesnt.

Arcee:  
>We cannot give up hope. Bee would want us to be strong.<p>

Moonracer: There's no hope.

Laserbeak returns

Laserbeak:  
>I'm back Lord Megatron however, an Autobot and some insects found out Skyquake plans<p>

Megatron:  
>*Growls*<p>

Then he tosses makeshift head next to the cell, but since Makeshift took Bee Shape, his head looks a lot like bee. Moonracer, Chromia and Arcee quickly thinks its Bee real head.

Arcee:  
>You monsters<p>

Moonracer:  
>BUMBLEBEEE!<p>

Moonracer collapses again to her knees as she wails, Laserbeak then looks at them as he mocks them with a mocking voice

Laserbeak:  
>Oh don't worry femmes. The Con's will make everything better again.<p>

Location: Nevada

Rhodey:  
>What do we do now?<p>

Brains:  
>Skyquake has the device and he could be installing it at this moment! If only I knew where he was<p>

Wheelie:  
>I wish Optimus was here<p>

Then they hear alot of footsteps, most of the Predacons cryptids shows up.

Wheelie:  
>We are dead!<p>

But as the cryptids are about to attack, Shield Vehicles, Agents, Soldiers, NEST Vehicles show up and shots at them

Wheelie:  
>Shot them! kill them!<p>

Barton grabs his bow and shots an arrow to the "Mothman" at the chest, killing the Predacon. with Barton surprised at how easy this was.

Clint Barton:  
>and you're the one that was belivied to brought down the Silver Bridge?<p>

As an two headed Predacon transforms, he grabs his hammer, but before he can attack an Red truck runs over him, Sam turns to look, its the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe, Swerve, Skids, Mudflap, Knock Out, Mirage, Storm Jet and Rollbar

Sam:  
>Optimus!<p>

Optimus:  
>Autobots, take them out.<p>

Storm Jet:  
>Its time to take them!<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>Leader, The Enemy plans to use a, destructive, device to reactivate, the All, spark. We have to stop him. The universe is at stake<p>

Meanwhile Skyquake is flying towards nevada

Skyquake:  
>Megatron, I have the device. Land the Nemesis on this place the humans call nevada, so we can harvester the sun and rebuild the cube.<p>

The ship lands in Nevada. Skyquake arrives to Nevada, The Decepticons opens the entrace of the ship as Skyquake transforms and lands, he slowly enters the ship, he heads to the slot. but Starscream gets in his way

Starscream:  
>Where's the Tesseract?<p>

Skyquake:  
>How should I know?, but if you find it, bring it to me. we may need it later, You also better evacuate the surviving Hatchlings. It won't be safe for them here. we've going to harvest the Sun and use the stone power to recreate the Allspark after the sun had been harvested<p>

The Cons start to evacuate the few living hatchlings, but leaves the fembots inside.

Arcee:  
>We better find a way out of here<p>

Chromia:  
>Agreed<p>

Moonracer:  
>Why bother.<p>

The Autobots and the others are fighting the remaining cryptids. Ratchet punches the "Lizard man", Sideswipe slices in half the "Yowie", Mirage see's the "Black Shuck" trying to run

Mirage:  
>Slow down little kitty!<p>

Some ropes out of Mirage arms pops out as he uses them to grab and pin down the Black Shuck, meanwhile Clint Barton is shooting his arrows to the Predacon. as Rhodey is shooting at the Predacons.

Clint Barton:  
>You know?, i never imagined that in my life time i would be fighting Bigfoot<p>

James Rhodes:  
>and i never imagined i'f be facing Aliens.<p>

Jolt uses his electro-whips to electryfy the "Wendigo" and kills it. as Optimus is shooting down a Dragon, he looks up and see's the Decepticons ships passing by and he blows on down

Optimus:  
>The Decepticons are here!<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Lets go and investigate, the place, they, came from.<p>

Optimus senses a powerful energy nearby and he and bumblebee goes to see what it is.

In a Cliff the Decepticons are watching as the Machine prepares for harvest.

Skyquake:  
>in matter of minutes the cube will be rebuilt and will be more powerful<p>

But then the Decepticons sees down at the ship and notices Optimus and Bumblebee heading towards the ship.

Megatron:  
>Skyquake stop them.<p>

Bumblebee and Optimus are slowly walking into the ship

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Leader, Friends, are, trapped, here<p>

Arcee and Chromia hears them and notices them

Arcee:  
>Moonracer, Bumblebee is alive<p>

Moonracer:  
>What?<p>

Chromia:  
>Optimus! Over here!<p>

Optimus and Bee heads to the cells.

Optimus:  
>Stand back<p>

The femmes do so. Optimus Blast the 3 cell freeing them, the femmes gets out, as Prime uses his blade to remove the handcuff off them. Arcee looks at Prime

Arcee:  
>Skyquake is going to harvest the sun…<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>That so cliche<p>

Sadly for them Skyquake is right behind them

Skyquake:  
>Not so fast.<p>

Optimus turns to look at him

Optimus:  
>Skyquake, I thought you were lost for good.<p>

Skyquake:  
>no any longer, You on the other hand will lose your life.<p>

As Skyquake tries to strike Optimus with his Axe, Moonracer tries to rip the device out the slot. But she can't

Moonracer:  
>Errrghhh!, cant. Remove.<p>

With Skyquake taking the upper hand, Skyquake orders his troops to help.

Skyquake:  
>My troops, I require your assistance.<p>

Some cryptids shows up for assist their leader, Some of the Cryptids enters the ship, as "Bigfoot" grabs Optimus by the head as he tries to get up and punches him in the face. outside the soldiers and the Autobots are heading towards the ship, but Starscream, Megatron and Laserbeak gets in the way.

Starscream:  
>Looks like you all want to play!.<p>

Meanwhile inside the ship, Arcee is taking down the "Yeti" as she stabs it. The "Yeti" falls to the ground dead

Moonracer:  
>There's only one way to stop the device. we got to Blast it.<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>You'll die<p>

Moonracer:  
>We have no other choice<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*: Then I'll do it.

Moonracer:  
>Than you'll die<p>

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>I'm willing to die to protect everyone. Here take this.<p>

Bee gives Moonracer the Tesseract, meanwhile Prime who had just finished off "Bigfoot" charges towards Skyquake

Prime:  
>Yaaaaaaaaarghh!<p>

they hit the wall of the ship destroying it as they fall to the ground. Skyquake tries to strike Optimus with his Axe, but Optimus grabs it, but as he gets up, an Decepticon aerial fighter shoots him in the back causing him to fall, SKyquake grabs his axe, but before he can strike Optimus, Prime uses his hand to hit the axe causing it to fall off Skyquake hands.

Bumblebee *Radio*:  
>Get out friend!, now!<p>

She unwilling does it, Moonracer, Arcee and Chromia leave the ship, Bee grabs the "yeti" Gun, Then the Orb charges itself and shots a bean of light to the Sun, but Bee Then Blast the slot, causing the orb to fall, but still shooting the beam of light all over the ship causing the Nemesis to explode.

Skyquake:  
>NOOOO!<p>

Starscream and the others Cons stand watching in shock. thenBumblebee is flung to the air. He lands to the ground

Sam:  
>Bumblebee!<p>

Arcee:  
>BEE!<p>

Moonracer is shocked, she rushes to bee for aid him, but drops the Tesseract. Skyquake punches Prime, KOing him, he shots at the other Autobots as they try to charge at him, then he reclaims the Cube. Rhodey grabs some guns and shots at Skyquake, but Skyquake kicks him

Skyquake:  
>i have studied the legend of the Tesseract for most of my life before and during the war. the Space Stone, and its capable of transforming at least a wish or twice into reality, irrespective of the consequences. Only certain beings can have their wishes granted. the fleshlings cant have a wish granted. it only can grant wishes if nobody had used this in a long long time for their needs, So if this grants wishes and it wasnt used Then I wish for POWER!<p>

The cube glows. Skyquake feels the power going thru his streams.

Skyquake:  
>i feel the power, I'm unstoppable now and nobody can stop me.<p>

Bumblebee wakes up, but see's Skyquake taking out almost everyone. He gets up and attacks Skyquake from behind, he drops the cube. Bumblebee grabs it, he unaware of what the cube does.

Bee *Radio*:  
>Enough is enough. i had enouh of this. frick. thing. i just wish this. madness of. Sky. Quake and your. minions. right here. were to end now!<p>

The cube glows. Bee looks at it confused

Bee *Radio*:  
>What's going on?<p>

Skyquake:  
>No. no. NO!<p>

then a beam of light shoots at the sky. Opening a portal to nothingness. Skyquake, his Predacons army and pretender's army disintegrate into nothingnes as the portal suck them, Eliminating them all from existence. Skyquake and his army a no more. All that is left is Megatron, Starscream and Laserbeak, defeated again. Bee tosses the cube to the ground.

Megatron:  
>*ROARS IN RAGE*<p>

Megatron is enraged that yet another plan have been foiled. he falls to his knees as Optimus walks towards Megatron.

Prime:  
>Megatron, this is over, this plan been foiled, Skyquake is dead, so is his army, now i am going to give you two choices. You and your army leave the planet peacefully now or be destroyed<p>

Megatron:  
>Never and neither will my Decepticons abandom this planet and me!.<p>

But Starscream and Laserbeak who have lost all faith on Megatron abandons him, as they run for their lifes.

Megatron:  
>Wait, where do you think you're going<p>

They dont awnser him.

Optimus Prime:  
>Take your choice Megatron. its over...<p>

Megatron:  
>*Growls* this is not over Optimus Prime. unlike those pathetic traitors, i am not leaving this planet, I shall return.<p>

Megatron with the hatchlings hanging onto him flies off behind a cliff leaving Nevada with Plans unknown, Lennox and Fury looks at the Tesseract,

Lennox:  
>You better get rid of that thing once and for all<p>

Fury:  
>I will get rid of it.<p>

As Lennox turns away. Fury grabs grabs the Tesseract.

Fury:  
>No, i will not.<p>

Meanwhile Barton is checking on the wreakcage of the Nemesis

Clint:  
>Wait, whats that?<p>

He finds the device Skyquake was after, he picks it up. he looks at Fury who is passing by the Wreakcage.

Clint:  
>Sir, i found something.<p>

Fury turns to look at him.

Clint:  
>What do we do with this.<p>

Fury:  
>Lets take it. Agent Barton. we must ensure the Tesseract and that device dont fall into the wrong hands ever again.<p>

Location: Diego Garcia,

The NEST team and Sam go back to the island, Happy that the evil Decepticons have all lost once more. Rhodey approches Lennox.

Rhodey:  
>Lennox, I'm sorry to say, but I don't think I'm ready to join NEST. It was fun while it lasted but I'd rather fight humans terrorist than robots. However, should the Decepticons come back one day, I'll be glad to help you if you ask me.<p>

Lennox:  
>I understand. The best of luck.<p>

MeanwhileSam gets a phone call.

Sam:  
>Hello?<p>

Dean of College *Phone*:  
>Lennox told me that you had an Alien guardian, following the situation where the evil aliens destroyed our collage, we may need some protection for now.<p>

Sam:  
>Really?, Okay!<p>

Sam talks towards Bee, with good news.

Sam:  
>Bee, the dean of my College called he said he could use some protection. You are staying with me to protect the school for the time i am studying<p>

Bee *Radio*:  
>Hell yeah!<p>

Moonracer is behind, she heard all

Moonracer:  
>oh...well...good to hear that..i..i wish you luck Bee..<p>

Bee *radio*:  
>Thanks friend.<p>

Meanwhile Optimus Prime walks on the beach of the island as he looks up at the sky, about to send another message to the Autobots about the current events.

Optimus Prime *Narration*:  
>I often think about how the inhabitants of Earth and our Cybertronian race may be more connected in our past, present and future. I also can not help but wonder if humanity would ever come to terms with this fact should the information about how Earth's myths,and history were partially done by my race's influence and presence ever come to be revealed. Many groups like Shield believe otherwise thus why they keep this secret for this long. as much as I have hope that there will be some who'll not be troubled by this knowledge I cannot ignore the fact that human history has proven time and again that they are also incapable of seeing past their fear and confusion thus rejecting it as well as any hope that our race may come to terms and strive for a world that will transform into something wonderous. All the same I still pray to my past linage for guidance about how to handle the situation should it ever occur and whenever it is time to reveal our full history with the humans. The lest we can do now my team is to watch over this planet and it's inhabitants as we are their guardian angels. This I promise.<p>

Location: Nevada

As Starscream is leaving the planet, he passes by the abandoned Bomb factory where Makeshift died. Starscream out of curiosity goes to check the area, he transforms to robot mode and lands nearby the wreackage, all he see's is body parts of makeshift from his Bumblebee Disguise, but he finds something, its Makeshift damaged shifting core,

Starscream:  
>Hmm… this could prove useful.<p>

Location: Malibu, California

Rhodey returns to Malibu and Visits the House of his friend Tony Stark he goes down to stark workshop searching for him he knows the code access to Tony workshop and enters it, but the workshop is all dark.

Rhodey:  
>Stark!?<p>

Stark isn't there. Rhodey then turns around and looks at the table and see's glowing eyes from a mask in the table, He turns around again and sees an incomplete Robotic arm in another table and sees it then he looks up and sees already complete 3 armors (Mark 1, 2 and 3)


	24. Phase 2 Part 11: Iron Man Prelude

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin, plot was made by me, based on _Iron Man 2: Public Identity_)**

* * *

><p>Date: June 15, 1963. Location Howard Stark Mansion, Malibu, California.<p>

Howard Stark is in his living room talking to Anton Vanko. As they are discussing about the Arc Reactor technology and how it will change the world. "Your English is getting Better Anton"

"Perhaps. Whetever or not the "Unity Project" of yours will bear fruit is another matter entirely considering the posturing of our nation coverments"

"Forget about them. my military contracts are merely the shortest distance between two points, think. about the childrens we'll both may have someday, thats our priority, the point is if i want you on my team, you're on my team. no questions asked. i've earned that"

"Very Well. Howard. As always i am humbled by your trust. and yet i must express my continued concerns this arc reactor technology. the implications alone of such a devior even existing have you not thought about these things?"

Howard grabs a cup and drinks. "I've done my investigation Anton. it will work, it can exist. once we get the Ark reactor going it will change the world."

"Who cares if it changes the world or not. As long as we make money we ll be set. Besides, we re big inventors with big dreams."

"we indeed are. and i'll make whatever it takes to make those dreams a reality. it will work, i've shared my investigation with you. it will work. we're serveing a global community that doesnt even recognize its own existence, i've played the game for years. Anton. so have you. its time to change the game. we dont have to walk that path that leads towards mutually assured destruction. theres another future out there waiting for us"

March 18, 1967. Stark Industries. California

We see Howard and Anton next to the arc reactor, with tons of guards behind Vanko, he's arrested. Howard is shocked. "Anton please tell me you re joking."

"I am not. I am a spy. I did what anyone in my position would have done so there s no need to be shocked."  
>Howard looks at Vanko still in shock. "But why did you do this?"<p>

"Stark, you know me better than anyone. This is all for the money." The agents take Vanko him away. Two more agents walk up to Howard. "Sir we ve rounded up the rest of the Vanko family we ll take things from here."

"Thanks." the agent leaves, as Stark sadly looks at the Arc reactor, as someone grabs him by the shoulder, its Obadiah Stane. "I know this is tough on you but you didn t have a choice. Anton was a crook. what choice did you have?, You took that commie under your wing and he stabbed you in the back."

"Obadiah..."

"I know thiscuts closer to the bone because of your belief int he arc reactor...i am just saying that maybe You should take this incident as some sort of sign. Listen man, I m here for you if you need anything, just like i've always been, but it s time to get back to what we do best." the two men look up at the reactor


	25. Phase 2 Part 12: Iron Man

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin, plot was made by me, based on _Iron Man _and_ Iron Man 2_)**

* * *

><p>Date: May 1, 2009.<p>

Location: Moscow, Russia

inside an old poor house, an Elderly dying Man, Anton Vanko in his deathbed and is watching a news conference with Tony Stark.

Tony Stark:  
>As you can see our weapons division is hard at work for the US military. Our new lines of guns should be out within the month…<p>

Anton growls and hurls the controller at the TV. His son, Ivan who was coming to check on him rushes into the living room.

Ivan:  
>Father are you okay?<p>

Anton:  
>No, that should be me up there not that foolish Stark. Ivan I want you to use what I've taught you to take revenge. Prove to the world that it should be me up there not some arrogant, pompous, fool.<p>

Ivan:  
>Father, please settle down. Let me get you your medicine.<p>

Anton:  
>I don't want no medicine. I want…. I…. I….. Ugh<p>

he lets his final breathe, he closes his eyes. he's death, Ivan tries to wake him up as he shakes his dead body.

Ivan:  
>Father! Father! FATHER!<p>

Ivan enraged looks at the TV and walks up to it. He passes his fist through said TV's glass almost running the risk of electrocuting himself.

Ivan:  
>This is all your fault Stark. You're going to pay for my family's misery. You and anyone who gets in my way.<p>

Later that night Ivan checks on his father stuff for some blue-prints to build something. He comes across the blue print of an Arc Reactor an device that creates clean energy. Then he finds the phone number of someone his father knew. he grins, maybe this person can help him.

Date: May 30, 2009.  
>Location: Malibu, California.<p>

During a meeting at Stark Industries. Rhodey the liason bewtwen Stark Industries and ther army is sitting with various generals in the conference room, he looks at his watch. annoyed.

Rhodey:  
>Where the hell is Stark. He's late for his new weapons meeting.<p>

Stark Industries representitive:  
>I'm not sure.<p>

Obadiah Stane enters the room, he sits on Tony seat and fills in for Stark

Obadiah Stane:  
>Mr. Stark apologizes for his absence.<p>

Rhodey:  
>What? He asked for this damn meeting.<p>

Obadiah:  
>I'm aware but you need to keep in mind that Stark is a very busy person and is always in his workshop working for new weapons for a better future. In the meantime, Mr. Stark has asked me to fill in for him.<p>

That night we see Stark in a night club. Hitting with some girls and making bets. later he takes a seat with two girls a brunette named Eloise and a Clonde named Celeste.

Celeste:  
>Why are you so handsome, Mr. Stark<p>

Stark:  
>Because you are hot.<p>

Eloise:  
>I can belivie you won 1000 bucks in that bet<p>

Stark:  
>Honey, 1000 is nothing compared to what i win everyday with my company.<p>

the girls giggle, as Stark grabs a cup of beer and drinks, then Rhodey shows up, as he glares at Tony.

Rhodey:  
>*sigh* Why am I not surprised.<p>

Stark:  
>I'm just having some fun. You should join me.<p>

Rhodey:  
>No<p>

Stark:  
>Come on it'll be fun. You need to relax a bit.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Again no. Stane filled in for you for the meeting that you missed.<p>

Stark:  
>Tell him I said thanks for playing my role today.<p>

Rhodey:  
>I will but he also said you were in your workshop in your house so I stopped by there. When you weren't there I went to your room and you weren't there either so I figured I check out places like this. why are you here. instead of the meeting?<p>

Stark:  
>You need to stop joking and focus on your work. Girls, casinos, bets is not what life is about.<p>

Stark looks at the girls.

Stark:  
>If this is not life, I doesn't know what it is.<p>

Rhodey:  
>I'm serious. There's more to life than this. Come on lets go<p>

Stark:  
>well girls lets go and follow, Mr. Serious<p>

Stark and the girls get up, and as they walk away, a tough guy looks at Stark, he's angry at him for something Stark did.

Casino Guy:  
>Stark!<p>

Stark looks at him

Casino Guy:  
>You! you left with my girl last week!<p>

Stark:  
>Well she was pretty hot and<p>

The Guy punches Stark in the face, as Stark falls to the ground. every witness can only stare.

Casino Guy:  
>Get up Stark and fight me!<p>

As he's about to kick Stark, Rhodey punches him in the face hard.

Rhodey:  
>HEY! Mess with Tony and you're messing with me!<p>

The guy is KO'ed by the punch, Stark gets up and looks at Rhodey

Rhodes:  
>this is the 10th time this month I had to defend you.<p>

Stark:  
>That's your job, after all you fight to protect United States.<p>

Rhodes:  
>I've been protecting you since we meet. But I won't be always there to protect you, one day you will have to fend for yourself in a situation you may not escape.<p>

Stark:  
>Girls why don't you leave with my pal Rhodey.<p>

Celeste:  
>Sure<p>

Eloise:  
>He's cute<p>

Rhodey gets nervous, as the girls drags Rhodey away, he turns to look at Stark.

Rhodey:  
>don't forget. We have to go to Afghanistan next week.<p>

Later, Tony heads to his car where Harold "Happy" Hogan is waiting for him. But before he can enter, he's stopped by a reporter. with a cameraman behind her who grabs him by the shoulder.

Christine Everhart:  
>Mr. Stark. I'm Christine Everhart. I works for the Daily Bugle TV station. We are doing a segment on the Stark family legacy and we need to speak to you.<p>

Happy whispers to him in the ear

Happy:  
>She's pretty.<p>

Stark:  
>Alright sure.<p>

Stark turns around to see her and speak to her.

Christine:  
>You and your father were like Howard Hughes. In fact, your father was best pals with Hughes. Your father was a hero, he fought WW2 and helped defeat the Nazis and helped build the Atomic Bomb. But my question to you is… was your father somehow involved in the creation of that green spiked monster that hit Japan.<p>

Stark:  
>Even if that did happen he wasn't involved.<p>

Christine:  
>Of course it happened.<p>

Stark:  
>I don't believe it did. In order to believe it, I need to have seen it. I regardless that rumor did help spawn movies about the creature.<p>

Christine:  
>I see. How was your relationship with your father?<p>

There's a second of silence,

Stark:  
>Change the topic please.<p>

Christine:  
>Sure, let's talk about your life then.<p>

Stark:  
>Gladly but before I do I just have one question. Are you single, and if so would you like to visit my place.<p>

Everhart Smiles.

Date: May 31, 2009

Stark is sleeping in his bed, he clearly had sex with her, but she's now gone. as he wakes up. confused.

Stark:  
>How did I get here?<p>

Jarvis:  
>Good morning sir.<p>

Stark gets up

Stark:  
>What happened last night?<p>

Jarvis:  
>You had quite an interview<p>

Stark:  
>What interview.<p>

Jarvis:  
>You had an interview with a blonde woman last night here, on the bed. You were drunk, It was a quite a view.<p>

Stark:  
>Jarvis, you promised me that you would never look when I bring girls I dont even remember to my bedroom.<p>

Tony leaves to his workshop, to build some new machines. Then behind the glass door we see a red-ish woman entering a password for have access to Tony workshop, she is Virginia Potts his personal assistant, she walks towards him as she checks her Agenda which lists the stuff Stark needs to do today.

Virginia Potts:  
>Mr. Stark you have a phone conference at 9, a meeting at 10 and an appointment at 11. You have a lunch with the secretary of defense at noon and the rest of your day is clear for once.<p>

Stark:  
>You sound stressed. Are you okay?<p>

Potts:  
>No I'm not. Tomorrow is my birthday and I have to plan that out too<p>

Stark:  
>Is it tomorrow already?<p>

Potts:  
>Yes, just like last year.<p>

Stark:  
>I see, kinda funny you were born in April Fools<p>

Potts:  
>Tony, i was born in June, not April, April was last month.<p>

Stark:  
>I stand corrected.<p>

Stark gives Potts a check of 1, 0000 bucks. she looks at the check.

Stark:  
>you can buy whatever you want for your b-day.<p>

Potts:  
>You didn't needed to give me this amount of money,<p>

Stark:  
>What kind of boss would I be if I didn't gave you an decent amount of money for your b-day.<p>

Potts:  
>You gave me 50 last year which was fine.<p>

There's a moment of silence

Stark:  
>I was drunk...<p>

Potts:  
>Do you need anything while I'm here?<p>

Stark:  
>Nope I just have to pack for my trip next week. Happy B-day<p>

Potts:  
>Thank You sir<p>

Another moment of silence and then Potts leaves.

Date: June 6, 2009.

Stark in his Audi is racing with Happy Hogan as they reach Stark personal airport, with Rhodey waiting for Stark outside Stark personal jet. Tony gets out of the car as he walks towards the jet. as Happy takes Tony bags

Rhodey:  
>I've been waiting 4 hours for you<p>

Stark:  
>Its that i meet a girl last night annnnnd<p>

Rhodey:  
>i know what happened next. lets just get into the jet.<p>

They enter the plane and they head to Afghanistan.

Date: June 7, 2009.  
>Location: Afghanistan<p>

After they land, Stark gets out of the plane and greets with the General.

Stark:  
>General.<p>

General:  
>Welcome, Mr Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation.<p>

Stark:  
>Thanks.<p>

Stark begins to tests out his new weapons. starting the Jericho Missile as various soldiers watches.

Stark:  
>They say that the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. I present to you the newest in Stark Industries' Freedom line. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee, the bad guys won't even wanna come out of their caves. Ladies and gentlemen, for your consideration... the Jericho.<p>

Stark Launches the missile. Several gasps are heard in the crowd watching. as they hit a mountain and the missiles explodes, causing a big shockwave a cloud of dust that covers them. later inside a military base, he's speaking with some Generals inside, about to show them another "toy" he made

Stark:  
>This is my next toy<p>

Stark points to a little Magnet-like device

Stark:  
>Now I know what you're thinking. It's small. It possibly can't do anything. Watch. buuuuuuuuuuuut<p>

He presses a bottom in the Magnet, the Magnet is more powerful that it attracts one of the metallic doors in the base ripping it apart without issues, surprising the generals and soldiers.

Stark:  
>The Tiny Transistors are so powerful that they can increase the force of ant device a thousandfold!<p>

General:  
>Stark, you never fail to impress us.<p>

Stark:  
>If i didnt i would be out of the Job<p>

Then Stark gets a call from his from Obadiah Stane, he grabs his phone and awnsers him

Stark:  
>Hey Stane.<p>

Stane:  
>How are the presentations turning out?<p>

Stark:  
>Going well<p>

Stane:  
>Good. Well I just wanted to wish you luck and hope nothing happens to you.<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah like that could ever happen.<p>

Meanwhile in an Afghan village, the terrorist group The Ten Rings have taken over a village. killing various innocent people, gunning them, using tanks to blow up houses and such, then The group Second in Command Raza walks thru the village. where he looks at the survivors. as he rubs his ring.

Raza:  
>If any of you can defeat me I will free the village.<p>

Prisoner:  
>I'm sure I can<p>

Raza frees the prisoner.

Raza:  
>Then come at me<p>

The prisoner tries to attack Raza but is easily defeated., the man is in the ground as Raza kicks him in the nose, breaking the man nose.

Raza:  
>See how great I am. No one can defeat me. You all see this ring? It's one of the many rings that belongs to our true leader. These rings represent their power toward the weak. Rings are our symbol,<p>

Raza then gets a call from an "Client"

"Client":  
>Our target is here. Get the weapons ready.<p>

Meanwhile, Stark enters a military vehicle which is part of a Convoy, Rhodey follows him only to get a look from Stark.

Rhodey:  
>Don't give me that look? I'm joining you.<p>

Stark:  
>Nah you should stay behind and get ready for tonight. We're having a party at my house in Dubai.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Always a Party guy, eh Tony<p>

Stark:  
>Yup<p>

Rhodey goes to the convoy that is behind Stark, as they drive, Stark is talking to the soldiers that are with him.

Stark:  
>I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial... This is crazy. What did I do?... I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me... What, you're not allowed to talk?...<p>

Soldier:  
>We can talk, sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Oh, I see. So it's personal?<p>

Driver:  
>No, you intimidate them.<p>

Stark:  
>Thats the cost of being a celebrity, which i enjoy<p>

Soldier #2:  
>Sir, I have a question to ask.<p>

Stark:  
>Yes, please<p>

Soldier #2:  
>Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?<p>

Stark:  
>That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?<p>

But then they are attacked by the Ten Rings, as An explosion blows up the vehicle in front of them,

Stark:  
>What the hell was that?!<p>

Outside the soldiers are firing back to the terrorists, one of them is killed, when he gets blown up, one of the soldiers with Stark gets out of the vehicle.

Stark:  
>Wait wait wait wait!<p>

but the soldier is killed immediatly. the Driver tries to get out but is killed as he opens the door. the remaining soldier looks at Stark

Soldier #2:  
>Stay here!<p>

He gets out for fire back, Stark still inside the vehicle is frozen in fear. but then he gets outside and see's what's happening, a soldier in one of the battle vehicle looks at him, Stark grabs a gun that is in the ground, he tries to shoot but it doesn't have bullets. He looks for Rhodey, but he's nowhere as Stark sent him way behind, the soldier that was watching yells at him.

Soldier #3:  
>Mr. Stark, hide<p>

Stark tries to find cover, he runs covering his head with his arms and he hides behind a rock. He grabs his cellphone for call for help. But at moment a bomb lands next to him, a bomb made by his company, before he can react, it explodes. He survives, but his chest is bleeding, as he begins to fade away.

Then Starks wakes up, with a bag on his head, the bag is taken out and he sees himself surrounded by terrorist which are doing a video broadcast, they are not talking in English but in their native language, so Stark does not understand what they are saying. After they finish recording their message, they KO Stark

Date: June 8, 2009.

Stark wakes up in an old bed inside the cave he's held. He discovers a tube inside his nose. He takes it out, then he sees a bandage on his chest he rips thru it and see's something installed in his chest, he turns to his right side and sees a battery wired to the thing in his chest. He's about to rip the wires

Ho Yinsen:  
>I wouldn't do that<p>

Stark gets up and looks at the man.

Stark:  
>What did you do to me?<p>

Ho Yinsen:  
>I saved your life. After the explosion after the explosion, you got lots of shrapnel near you're heart, you probably would not lasted a week. I took out what I could<p>

Yinsen grabs a bottle with the Shrapnel inside next on a table and he shows it to Stark.

Ho Yinsen:  
>Take a look. I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs. but there is still more inside your body that I could not take out. so the thing in your body is a magnet, for keep them away from your heart and the battery powers it, I'm not sure if that's enough to save your life, but it will make sure you live a bit longer. You don't have to fear me. I'm not with the terrorists. In fact we already meet 10 years ago during a New Year's party in a conference.<p>

Stark:  
>I'm sorry I don't remember<p>

Yinsen:  
>You were drunk<p>

Stark:  
>People say that when I don't remember anything<p>

Yinsen:  
>*chuckles.*, if i myself was the drunk one. I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits.<p>

then Stark looks up and sees a CCTV in the cave.

Stark:  
>Where are we?.<p>

But then the terrorists slams the door.

Yinsen:  
>Stand up, Put your hands behind your head.<p>

Stark gets up, as both of the captured men puts their hands behind their heads. Then the terrorists enter the room.

Stark:  
>You speak English?, or i need an translator?<p>

The terrorist grins, he can speak english.

Terrorist:  
>Welcome, Mr. Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. you're going to build weapons for us including the Jericho, We have everything you need to build the weapons. In exchange you will have your freedom and we will find someone that can cure you.<p>

Stark:  
>No, I won't betray my country<p>

Terrorist:  
>I see...<p>

Then Tony is repeatedly held under water, then a sack is placed over his head and he's dragged out of the cave and into the sunlight where the hood is taken off, Tony looks an endless supply of weapons, all with the Stark Industries logo on them

Terrorist:  
>So what do you think?<p>

Stark:  
>That you've got many of my weapons, How did you get my weapons, who sent them?<p>

Terrorist:  
>Like if i would awnser. so as i said we have everything you need to build the weapons. we want you to make the list of materials. we you to start working immediately, and when you're done, we will set you free.<p>

Stark simply stares at him and shakes his hands, but Stark doesnt have any intentions of helping them. That night inside the cave, Yinsen and Stark are discussing about what to do.

Stark:  
>The terrorist won't let me free, they are looking for me, i know it.<p>

Yinsen:  
>I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? is this how you are going to let your legacy die or are you going to do something to stop them.?<p>

Stark:  
>Why bother, either they kill me or the shrapnel kills me.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it? Umm.<p>

Date: June 9, 2009.

Stark hands over a list of the stuff he will need to the terrorist he spoke to yesterday.

Stark:  
>here is a list of the things i need to start building the weapons.<p>

Terrorist:  
>Very well I'll get right on it<p>

In a room. Raza enters and asks one of his fellow men watching over the video feed from the security camera installed in the place Stark and Yinsen are held.

Raza:  
>What's going on?<p>

Terrorist #2:  
>Stark is just getting some more supplies so he can start building us weapons<p>

Once alone, Tony starts to disassemble the weapons.

Stark:  
>What's your name?<p>

Yinsen:  
>My name is Yinsen.<p>

Stark:  
>Yinsen. Nice to meet you.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Nice to meet you, too.<p>

Stark:  
>Who are these people?<p>

Yinsen:  
>They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings. You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process<p>

But Stark carries on working alone for a while, taking parts out of the weapons

Stark:  
>We don't need this.<p>

throws part of the weapon away and holds up a small item in a pair of pliers

Yinsen:  
>What is that?<p>

Stark:  
>That's palladium, 0.15 grammes. We need at least 1 .6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?<p>

Date: June 19, 2009.

The terrorists, keep watching Stark and Yinsen progress thru video feed, meanwhile Yinsen checks on what Stark is building, but it's not a weapon.

Yinsen:  
>What are you building?.<p>

Stark:  
>It's an Arc Reactor I have a bigger version at my company and one will be installed in my upcoming Stark Tower in New York, which is currently set to begin construction sometime around July-August. This reactor is the thing that will keep those shrapnel away from my heart, without the risk of eventually dying one day. It could generate 3 gigajoules per second.<p>

Yinsen:  
>That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes.<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes. now come and look at something.<p>

Yinsen:  
>What is it?<p>

Tony shows Yinsen the plans he's been working on. Separately they look like nothing, but placed on top of each other, they're drawings of a mechanical suit.

Stark:  
>our ticket to return home.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Impressive<p>

The terrorist are watching thru the security cameras how Yinsen installs the reactor into Stark chest. They go to investigate. They enter where Stark and Yinsen are held.

Terrorist:  
>We are beginning to question your trust<p>

Raza then walks towards Stark and checks the reactor on Stark chest. then he looks at Stark face to face. he turns around. looking at the scraps on a table.

Raza:  
>The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn.<p>

then he looks back at both Stark and Yinsen

Raza:  
>Why haven't you made any progress? Yinsen if you don't tell me what you are up to I will kill you.<p>

Yinsen:  
>We're working. Diligently.<p>

Raza:  
>I let you live. This is how you repay me?<p>

Yinsen:  
>It's very complex. He's trying very hard.<p>

Raza:  
>On his knees.<p>

the guards grab Yinsen and force him to the ground. as Raza grabs a gun and points it on Yinsen forehead.

Raza:  
>You think i'm a fool, i'll get the truth or i'll blow your brain out.<p>

Tony starts to get worried for Yinsen

Stark:  
>What's going on?<p>

Raza:  
>Tell me the truth.<p>

Yinsen:  
>He's building your Jericho.<p>

Raza:  
>Tell me the truth!<p>

Yinsen:  
>He's building your Jericho!<p>

Stark:  
>What do you want? A delivery date?.<p>

He's about to move, but one of the terrorist grabs him by the arm.

Stark:  
>Relax...<p>

Stark then looks at Raza. Raza looks at Stark

Stark:  
>You want the truth?, we are making progress. Yinsen was just making adjustments to this thing so that I no longer have to haul a battery around. Besides, you can't kill Yinsen. I need him. He's a good partner.<p>

Rza lowers his weapon

Raza:  
>Fine. but we will be watching, do something and both will die.<p>

Yinsen is granted mercy, The terrorist leaves. Yinsen gets up and walks towards Stark.

Yinsen:  
>How long until the suit is done?<p>

Stark:  
>With the resources we have it may be ready before Christmas.<p>

They begin building the suit, over the months that passes. The suit is more and more complete.

Date: November 30, 2009.

The suit is 80% complete, the duo take a break and they play a game of chess.

Yinsen:  
>Good roll. Good roll.<p>

Stark:  
>You still haven't told me where you're from.<p>

Yinsen:  
>I come from a nearby town named Gulmira,<p>

Stark:  
>Do you have any family?<p>

Yinsen:  
>Yes. What about you? Do you have kids? Wife? Somebody?<p>

theres a brief moment of silence

Stark:  
>No<p>

Yinsen:  
>No?, So you're a man that has everything you could ask for in your life, yet...nothing.<p>

Leaving Stark speechless.

Yinsen:  
>So why does your company make weapons to begin with?<p>

Stark:  
>It's what the company has been about ever since it was founded by my father. I've been designing weapons, after he died. My friend Obadiah Stane took over, but when I came of age, I took over the company and continued with the weaponry factory.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Have you consider doing stuff other than weapons?, Those kind of things bring nothing but death. You could rather use your company for something greater and different for bring better to mankind. Maybe you could use the suit your building to protect others.<p>

Then one of the terrorists enters the room,

Terrorist:  
>When will the laundry be done?<p>

Stark:  
>The laundry is done<p>

The terrorist goes to get the laundry. and he checks them

Terrorist:  
>These are nice and clean<p>

Terrorist is about to leave when he looks at the cheessboard, he notices that Stark have moved the King.

Terrorist:  
>No. no, you must keep the King behind. if you move the King. you have the risk of having it defeated.<p>

he moves the king chess piece where it belongs.

Terrorist:  
>Keep it there and you will be a winner.<p>

Stark:  
>Thanks<p>

The terrorist turns to his back as he's about to leave and see's Raza who shoots and kills him. Raza looks at Stark and Yinsen. Annoyed.

Raza:  
>You have one month for all of the weapons to be ready<p>

Date: December 20, 2009

Stark finishes the armor as he completes the mask. and he puts it on the table for show it to Yinsen who is finishing the arm piece for the armor, he grins when he see's it.

Date: December 21, 2009

The plan is put in motion as Stark suits up with the help of Yinsen.

Yinsen:  
>Okay? Can you move? Okay, say it again.<p>

Stark:  
>41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, then 33 steps, turn right.<p>

The terrorist check the security cameras briefings and notice that Stark is missing.

Raza:  
>Where is Stark?<p>

Terrorist #2:  
>He was there a minute ago<p>

Raza:  
>Go find him<p>

The guards run to the cell and hammer on the door

Guard:  
>Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!<p>

Stark:  
>Say something. Say something back to him.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Okay okay...mmmm...Wait a moment! wait a moment!<p>

Guard:  
>WHERE IS STARK?, WHERE IS HE?, WHERE COMING IN!<p>

the guards try to open the door, which Tony has wired with an explosives. As the door blows up, it blows up the security camera aswell, not being able to see whats going on, Raza sends more guards.

Raza:  
>Everyone in there!<p>

more guards rush to the cell, meanwhile with Stark and Yinsen, Yinsen looks at the door, it have blown up

Stark:  
>How'd that work?<p>

Yinsen:  
>Oh, my goodness. It worked all right.<p>

Stark:  
>That's what I do.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Let me finish this.<p>

Stark:  
>Initialise the power sequence.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Okay<p>

Yinsen starts to boot up the armor on a computer.

Stark:  
>Now!<p>

Yinsen:  
>Tell me. Tell me.<p>

Stark:  
>Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now. Talk to me. Tell me when you see it.<p>

Yinsen:  
>I have it.<p>

Stark:  
>Press Control I<p>

Yinsen:  
>I Got it.<p>

Stark:  
>I and enter, I and enter. Come over here and button me up.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Okay. All right.<p>

Stark:  
>Every other hex bolt.<p>

Yinsen:  
>They're coming!<p>

Stark:  
>Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done.<p>

Yinsen:  
>They're coming.<p>

Stark:  
>Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?<p>

Then Yinsen hears the footsteps of the guard approching, then he looks at the computer and sees the progress bar on the computer is only around 50%, Yinsen walks towards Stark.

Yinsen:  
>We need more time. Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time.<p>

Stark:  
>Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!<p>

Yinsen:  
>This was always the plan.<p>

Stark:  
>No Yinsen!<p>

Yinsen knowing what he's getting into, grabs the gun of one of the dead guards and runs from the cell

Stark:  
>YINSEN!<p>

Yinsen runs through the tunnels, firing randomly at the guards and into the air. He rounds a corner and is confronted by several guards. In the cell the progress bar reaches 100% and the lights go out, Four guards cautiously approach the dark cell, they're confronted and killed by Tony, now wearing the Iron Man armor. The armor is bullet proof and makes Tony extremely strong, it also has multiple weapons. Iron Man matches through the tunnels, killing guards as he goes. meanwhile Raza grabs a missile launcher. Stark then finds the mortally wounded Yinsen.

Stark:  
>Yinsen!<p>

Yinsen:  
>Watch out...<p>

Raza fires a rocket in his direction, it misses. Tony returns fire causing part of the roof to collapse and knocking Raza out. Tony goes over to Yinsen

Yinsen:  
>Stark.<p>

Stark:  
>Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it.<p>

Yinsen:  
>As i said...this was always the plan, Stark.<p>

Stark:  
>Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up.<p>

Yinsen:  
>My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this.<p>

theres a brief moment of silence

Stark:  
>Thank you for saving me.<p>

Yinsen:  
>Don't waste it. Don't waste your life.<p>

Yinsen dies. But Stark have no time to mourn and walks angrily outside to where the Ten Rings soldiers are waiting for him. They open fire, but the bullets bounce off the armor and the soldiers cease fire

Stark:  
>My turn.<p>

Tony activates the Iron Man armor's weapons - he shoots jets of fire at the soldiers, killing them and destroying the piles of Stark Industries' weaponry. More soldiers open fire, this time the armor takes some damage and Tony briefly falls to one knee, for a second appearing overwhelmed but he flicks a switch on the armor activating rockets on the boots and takes off, flying away from the compound as it explodes behind him. He quickly runs out of power and crashes into the sand below. The armor breaks into pieces on impact and Tony pulls the mask off.

Stark:  
>Not bad...<p>

Tony stumbling across the desert, he's badly sunburned and wearing ripped trousers and a vest, with his jacket around his head. As he walks in a dazed state down a sandhill, two USAF helicopters fly over him, he waves frantically

Stark:  
>HEY! HEY!<p>

He lets out a laugh of relief, as helicopters land and Tony falls to his knees as the airmen, including Rhodey, run towards him

Rhodey:  
>How was the fun-vee?, I told you I won't always be there to defend you<p>

Stark simply smiles.

Date: December 22, 2009.  
>Location: Malibu, Californa<p>

The military plane in where Tony Stark is lands, he and Rhodey gets out of it. With lots of news reporters, Happy and Pepper waiting for him. Pepper is smilling that he's safe, Tony walks towards her.

Stark:  
>Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?<p>

Potts:  
>Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah, vacation's over.<p>

Pepper, Stark and Rhodey enters Stark's limbo. Happy looks at them.

Happy:  
>Where to, boss?.<p>

Potts:  
>Let's go to the hospital<p>

Stark:  
>No I want to do a conference<p>

Potts:  
>No?, Tony, you need to go to the hospital.<p>

Stark:  
>No, i am fine. I've been held captive since June. i am here, i am okay, just few sunburnts, but i am fine. i just want to do a few things now that I'm back, I want you to call for a press conference now.<p>

Potts:  
>Call for a press conference?<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah.<p>

Potts:  
>What on earth for?<p>

Stark:  
>Hogan, drive.<p>

They head to Stark Industries for the conference, Where crowd of people welcomes Stark back home, so does Obadiah Stane.

Stane:  
>Look at this! Tony. We were going to meet at the hospital.<p>

Stark:  
>No, I'm fine.<p>

inside of the building and a room full of reporters. Pepper is standing at the back when she's approached by a man in a suit, its Phil Coulson.

Coulson:  
>Miss Potts?<p>

Potts:  
>Yes.<p>

Coulson:  
>Can I speak to you for a moment?<p>

Potts:  
>I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now.<p>

Coulson:  
>I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD for short.<p>

Potts:  
>You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA...<p>

Coulson:  
>We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr Stark about the circumstances of his escape.<p>

Pepper:  
>I will try and book it<p>

Stark is to about to speak. as he's sitting at the base of the podium, with Stane behind him.

Stark:  
>Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and...<p>

So they all do. Rhodey then looks at Pepper

Rhodey:  
>What's up with the love-in?<p>

Potts:  
>Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to.<p>

Stark:  
>I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. lf he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.<p>

Reporter:  
>Mr Stark, What happened over there?<p>

Tony gets up.

Stark:  
>I had my eyes opened. I came to realise that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well.<p>

To the shock of everyone.

Stark: Until farther notice I will decide what's next for my company.

As the press start throwing questions, Obadiah hurries Tony away from the podium and takes control of the conference as Tony leaves the room

Stane:  
>What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up.<p>

Location: Moscow, Russia.

Ivan Vanko is watching this, he's not happy

Ivan:  
>My "friend" plan has failed<p>

Ivan looks at the blue prints of the Arc Reactor, then looks back at the tv.

Ivan:  
>It seems i will have to take down Stark, myself...<p>

Later that day at Stark Industries, Stane shows up, he's not happy, and he looks at Happy Hogan who is waiting outside.

Stane:  
>Where the hell is he?<p>

Happy:  
>Inside.<p>

Obadiah enters the building and finds Tony standing watching the full sized arc reactor that powers the factory

Stane:  
>Well, that... That went well.<p>

Stark:  
>Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?<p>

Stane:  
>Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?<p>

Stark:  
>Optimistically, 40 points.<p>

Stane:  
>At minimum.<p>

Stark:  
>Yep.<p>

Stane:  
>I don't like the idea of shutting down our weapons division. This is what we do for a living<p>

Stark:  
>We can do better than this. I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy.<p>

Stane:  
>Stark...thats what we do, we make weapons..<p>

Stark:  
>It's my name on the side of the building.<p>

Stane:  
>And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos.<p>

Stark:  
>Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else.<p>

Stane:  
>Like what? You want us to make baby bottles? or towels?<p>

Stark:  
>I want to explore with the Arc Reactor tech further<p>

Stane:  
>This is a bad idea. the reactor was a publicity stunt! the arc was designed to shut up the hippies and they knew it was not cost-effective when your father did it.<p>

Stark:  
>It's works.<p>

Stane:  
>Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it with your father. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?<p>

Stark:  
>Maybe.<p>

Stane:  
>Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years.<p>

Stark:  
>That's what they say<p>

Stane:  
>I want to see your arc reactor<p>

Stark:  
>Who told you about it?<p>

Stane:  
>Never mind who told me. Show me.<p>

Stark unbuttons his shirt to show the miniature arc reactor, briefly studies the reactor and then buttons Tony's shirt back up

Stark:  
>It works Obie wan kenobi. my friend, I got shrapnel in my body, the reactor is keeping me from dying.<p>

Stane:  
>Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I.<p>

Stark:  
>I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had...<p>

Stane:  
>Tony. Tony, no more of this ''ready, fire, aim'' business. You understand me?<p>

Stark:  
>That was Dad's line.<p>

Stane:  
>You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low.<p>

That night Stark returns to his Mansion, where JARVIS greets him.

Jarvis:  
>Welcome back sir. It's been a long time. I wasn't sure when you would be back<p>

Stark:  
>I missed you<p>

Stark looks at the window as he looks at the ocean. He's silent. Thinking.

Jarvis:  
>You have thousands of voice messages, sir.<p>

But Stark have other stuff in his head.

Jarvis:  
>There's something strange about you<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah<p>

Tony looks at his reactor

Stark:  
>this thing for now is keeping me alive.<p>

JARVIS detects something wrong with the reactor

Jarvis:  
>Sir. i detect something wrong with the<p>

Stark:  
>Later Jarvis, We will have a lot of stuff to do after Christmas. Regarding a special suit.<p>

Date: December 26, 2009.

The day after Christmas, Tony goes to pay a visit to Rhodey at his house, he knocks Rhodey door, he waits outsite for a moment, then Rhodey opens the door.

Rhodey:  
>Look who fell out of the sky. Mr Tony Stark. heh, I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon.<p>

Stark:  
>I'm doing a little better than walking.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Really?<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah. Rhodey I'm doing a special project and I want you to be a part of it.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Well that is a huge relief. The military was not happy after your announcement at the conference. The rumors of some giant robots duking out at Nevada a day before he was found didn't helped either.<p>

Stark:  
>What robots? Never mind. This project is not for the military. It's something different<p>

Rhodey:  
>What? You're a humanitarian now or something?<p>

Stark:  
>I need you to listen to me.<p>

Rhodey:  
>You need to get your mind back on straight. Take a break. Relax, chill out. You deserve it after your ordeal in the desert. Now, go home and take a vacation.<p>

That same night. we see Tony working on his workshop, as he turns on house computer system

Stark:  
>JARVIS, you up?<p>

JARVIS:  
>For you, sir, always<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS open a new project file, lets call it the Mark 2. please<p>

JARVIS:  
>Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?<p>

Stark:  
>Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Til further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes sir<p>

he brings up a 3D image of the original Iron Man armor and starts to examine it, removing parts

JARVIS:  
>Working on a secret project, are we, sir?<p>

Stark:  
>I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good.<p>

From December 27, 2009 to January 14, 2010. Stark is building the Mark 2, doing various tests. Remembering what Yinsen told him about using his suits for help others. Stark is then examining the hologram for the hand of his armor

Stark:  
>JARVIS, add some repulsor into the palm of the armor hand.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Yes, sir<p>

then a hologram of the repulsor is added to the model, as Stark inserts his hand into it.

Date: January 15, 2010.

Stark is wearing a couple of grey boots. One of his robots is filming him, another is holding a fire extinguisher

Stark:  
>Okay, Day 10, Test 36, let's do this right. Start mark, half a metre, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive. you're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one.<p>

the boots launch Tony up into the ceiling where he hits the wall and falls to the floor, the robot DUM-E sprays him with the fire extinguisher.

Jarvis:  
>It was a pleasure to see that the progress is going smothly, sir.<p>

Stark:  
>I am not happy...owwww, JARVIS have the DUM-E robot do some adjustments to the flying mechanism.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes, sir. by the way, Mr. Stane and Miss Potss are waiting for you in the living room.<p>

Stark leaves his workshop, as he heads to his living room, where Stane and Pepper are waiting for him, on the couch as the both are discussing some matters regarding Stark Industries. Stark looks at both them

Stark:  
>Did i missed something?.<p>

Stane:  
>Just got done talking to the board of directors which is another meeting you missed.<p>

Stark:  
>Oh, what did they say?<p>

Stane simply glares at him

Stark:  
>It went that bad, huh?<p>

Stane:  
>It's would have gone better if you were there.<p>

Stark:  
>You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all...<p>

Stane:  
>Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting...They don't like the new direction you're going to take the company. The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction.<p>

Stark:  
>A what?<p>

Stane:  
>They want to lock you out.<p>

Stark:  
>Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen.<p>

Potts:  
>Fifty-six and a half.<p>

Stark:  
>It doesn't matter. This is my company and I think we can do more than just make weapons.<p>

Stane:  
>You're making a mess of things Stark. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest. I'm here at the sidelines trying to fix your mess. Now we need to pitch something or else<p>

Stark:  
>I'm funding the discovery of the Pym Particles.<p>

Stane:  
>That sounds like a waste of time to pitch. How about the Arc reactor?<p>

Stark:  
>No<p>

Stane:  
>Oh, come on. Tony. Tony.<p>

Stark:  
>I'll be in the shop.<p>

Stark turns to leave, but Stane gets up and grabs him. Stark turns to look at him.

Stane:  
>Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen. Let me have the engineers analyse that. You know, draw up some specs.<p>

Stark:  
>No. No, absolutely not.<p>

Stane:  
>It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!<p>

Stark:  
>This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it. i've said no and thats final<p>

Stark turns to leave

Stane:  
>You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?<p>

TONY:  
>Good night, Obie Wan.<p>

He returns to his workshop.

Jarvis:  
>Welcome back sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Are the boots ready for another test?<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes, sir.<p>

Stark then puts back the grey boots, as the robot starts filming him again.

Stark:  
>Day 10, Test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. lf you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college. So lets start and three, two, one.<p>

Tony hovers a few feet in the air and then lands again

Stark:  
>Okay. let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one.<p>

hovers higher this time and starts to drift over his tables, stuff and cars

Stark:  
>Okay, this is where I don't want to be! No no no no. yikes!<p>

he manages to use the hand controls to steer and land safely back where he started

Stark:  
>Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay. Yeah, I can fly.<p>

Date: January 16, 2010

The suit is 100% complete. then Stark robots begins fitting the whole Iron Man armor to Tony, the interior of the suit is activated.

Stark:  
>JARVIS, are you there?<p>

JARVIS:  
>At your service, Sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Engage Heads Up Display.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Check<p>

Stark:  
>Import all preferences from home interface.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Will do, Sir.<p>

Tony looks around the workshop through the heads up display, which shows him various data about his surroundings.

Stark:  
>All right, what do you say?<p>

JARVIS:  
>I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready.<p>

Stark:  
>Can we start the virtual walk-around?<p>

JARVIS:  
>Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.<p>

Stark:  
>Do a check on control surfaces.<p>

JARVIS:  
>As you wish.<p>

JARVIS tests all the movable parts of the armor

JARVIS:  
>Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics.<p>

Stark:  
>Err, yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is...<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one.<p>

Tony fires up the armor and as Iron Man flies out of the building and up into the sky and begins flying above the city

Stark:  
>Handles like a dream.<p>

continues flying, testing the display and identifying objects on the ground. He flies over an amusement park, past two children on the ferris wheel and then shoots off vertically into the sky

Stark  
>All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?<p>

JARVIS:  
>The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Records are made to be broken! Come on!<p>

JARVIS:  
>Sir, there is a potentially fatal build up of ice occurring.<p>

Stark:  
>Keep going! Higher!<p>

as the ice build up increases the armor shuts down and Tony begins to fall

Stark:  
>Arrgghh! We iced up, JARVIS!... Deploy flaps! JARVIS! Come on, we got to break the ice!<p>

With JARVIS inactive, Tony reaches for a manual control and deploys the flaps, slowing his decent and causing the ice to break off. As the armor thaws out, it and JARVIS come back online. Tony is just able to fire the rockets before he hits the ground.]

Stark:  
>YEAH! hahaha!<p>

JARVIS:  
>Glad you did had fun<p>

Stark:  
>Lets see how far we go.<p>

JARVIS:  
>As in?<p>

Stark:  
>Another State, providence, country. lets go to Mission City<p>

Stark then flies to Mission City. as he heads to the city. he see's an Audi R8 driving by.

Stark:  
>i should challenge that person and see who have the best Audi.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Sir. i detect something unsual about that vehicle<p>

Stark:  
>What do you mean?.<p>

Then we see the Audi transforming. its the Decepticon Sideways. and its tossing every vehicle he can away, killing innocents. as he grabs his blaster and begins to shoot.

Stark:  
>WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?<p>

JARVIS:  
>My scanning confirms that its a sentient robot, it may be from Alien origin.<p>

Stark:  
>I guess the rumors are true after all. lets go down and check him.<p>

Sideways is loading his weapon, as Stark hovers behind him.

Stark:  
>Hey! you!<p>

Sideways turns to see him. is shocked at seeing a metallic human.

Sideways:  
>What in the name of Primus are you?!<p>

Stark:  
>A Human on a metallic armor. so are you an alien with a car armor, or a car with an robotic body?<p>

Sideways:  
>A metal man, this will be fun.<p>

Sideways makes the first shoot. Iron Man dodges, as he punches him in the face. as he falls to his knees

Stark:  
>JARVIS activate the attack mode.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Installing. 1%, 2%, 3%,<p>

Stark:  
>Your kidding me?<p>

Sideways then punches Iron Man, Iron Man hits a building, as Sideways gets up.

Sideways:  
>You impress me. for being a human.<p>

Stark:  
>i am not impressed with what you have done.<p>

Iron Man gets up again, he jumps and flies, hitting Sideways in the chest.

JARVIS:  
>20%<p>

Stark:  
>you dont need to tell me, i can see it on the<p>

before he can finish, Sideways grabs him, as he hits him on the concrete, then on a wall.

Sideways:  
>you may have impressed me, but you are still just weak human.<p>

On the screen inside the Iron Man helmet, the installation of the attack mode is at 50%.

Stark:  
>thats enough.<p>

JARVIS:  
>But i will have to start over. if you use the armory before i finish installing everything fully<p>

Stark:  
>i said, its enough!<p>

then Stark fires at Sideways in the chin using his replusors.

Stark:  
>What did you said just a few moments ago, again?.<p>

Sideways growls, as he grabs his blaster, and shoots at Iron Man, Iron Man hits the walls of a building, knocking Stark. as Stark lays unconscious in the ground. Sideways confused at what he just faced. turns and leaves.

JARVIS:  
>Re-installing. 1%. 2%. 3%<p>

Few minutes, later Stark is still KO'ed, as he begins to move briefly

Stark:  
>ughhhhh... Jarvis...what did just happened<p>

JARVIS:  
>We lost the fight, but i installed properly the Attack Mode function while you took a little nap.<p>

Stark:  
>Jarvis...what is that?<p>

Stark then sees an Blue and Red heroic looking robot, named Optimus Prime, next to him a kid named Sam Witwicky who is holding an unknown relic, Optimus shoots the Blue Sound blasters on Soundwave wings as he intends to use them for stop Optimus with his Sonic blast.

Jarvis:  
>Scans indicate that the evil looking one is the bad guy and the others are good.<p>

After Soundwave finds out that his Sonic blasters were destroyed, a silver robot named Sideswipe tries to stab him from behind, but he cant stab Soundwave.

Soundwave:  
>Weak autobot, You dont know that my body cannot be stabbed with Cybertanium swords?<p>

then he punches Sideswipe. then we see Optimus charging his weapon.

Sam:  
>Optimus what your doing?<p>

Optimus:  
>Soundwave is too powerful, i have to recharge my gun And use a 1 time use powerfull blast!<p>

Two pink and white dumb looking robots are looking at all this.

Skids:  
>Mudflap, that dude too powerful, what we can do?<p>

Mudflap:  
>i have an idea!<p>

Back to Optimus

Optimus:  
>ALMOST DONE!<p>

Sam:  
>Optimus look at the sky!<p>

its skids Who have been kicked so hard by Mudflap, he is falling to the ground, on Soundwave spot

Skids:  
>MUDFLAP DONT DARE TO KICK MY BUTT TO HARD AGAIN!<p>

Soundwave see him failling near to him, so he moves away a little and skids hits the ground

Skids:  
>OW...<p>

Soundwave then looks at Optimus

Soundwave:  
>Your team is so weak<p>

Optimus then points his weapon at Soundwave

Soundwave:  
>your gun eh?, then i am going to blast you too!<p>

Stark watches this.

Stark:  
>We've got to do something.<p>

Stark raises his arm and shoots with his repulsor, just at the same moment that Optimus and Soundwave does the same, but the projectiles of the 3 hit each other, merging with each other, causing an big explosion.

Stark:  
>OH MY GOSH!.<p>

Then Stark activates his boots and flies away.

Jarvis:  
>That was a close one sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Indeed Jarvis. indeed.<p>

Jarvis:  
>With the rumors of the alien robots confirmed, dont you think we should do something about.<p>

Stark:  
>I dont know Jarvis, seeing that it looks like some of those robots are in the side of the good, i'll let them handle them. while i handle my own issues. what could go wrong?<p>

Then Stark heads back to his home.

Stark:  
>Kill power.<p>

as the power shuts off, Iron Man falls through the roof, through the piano in the living room, through the living room floor and crashes onto his Audi R8 in the workshop below.

Stark:  
>Kinda...Ironic...<p>

Dummy sprays him with the fire extinguisher.

Location: Afghanistan

Ten Rings are searching the crash site and collecting pieces of the destroyed Iron Man armor.

Terrorist #3:  
>Sir!<p>

Raza horrible scarred on his face, turns to see him

Raza:  
>What it is?, this better be good<p>

The terrorist hands him the Mark 1 helmet, as he stares at it.

From January 17 to February 8. Stark uses his new armor to fight against evil and criminals. He stops a few bank robberies, He even breaks up a crime ring.

Date: February 9, 2010  
>after a battle. He tries to have his damaged armor removed. But it's taking time to have the armor removed by his arm robots.<p>

Stark:  
>Hey!<p>

JARVIS:  
>It's is a tight fit, Sir. Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.<p>

Stark:  
>Be gentle. I designed this to come off, so... Oww... Hey... I really should be able to...<p>

JARVIS:  
>Please, try not to move, sir.<p>

Then Pepper Potts comes in and discovers Stark in the Iron Man suit.

Pepper:  
>Stark, h... What the?<p>

Stark turns to look at her, this is an awkward moment.

Stark:  
>I swear, i was going to eventually tell you one of these days.<p>

Meanwhile at the Ten Rings base, they begin to re-assemble the armor. as Raza watches the progress, as he grins.

Date: February 26, 2010

After spending a lot of time fighting crime, "Iron Man" becomes a worldwide phenomenon, with the reporters using the name Iron Man to refer this mysterious figure. However some people argue that the grey color looks so menacing on the heroic figure.

Female Newsreporter *on tv*:  
>So what are your thoughts on the mysterious Iron Man<p>

Male Bystanger *on tv*:  
>I think he's awesome, i am glad theres an hero like him, but he kinda looks menacing with that grey color. i think he should change it<p>

Stark hears about those complaints on the news. while he's looking some holographic files. He thinks about it. then he looks at him computer

JARVIS:  
>The dull grey look on your armor does make you look a bit menacing.<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS put a CGI image of my suit on the computer screen.<p>

Jarvis puts the CGI Iron Man suit, as Stark is looking at it, thinking

JARVIS:  
>why not a golden paint job.<p>

Stark:  
>that's so 1963. Wait, my first suit was red and golden, so why not take those colors and put it on the Mark 2 design.<p>

JARVIS then projects a CGI Image of the Mark 2 with Red and Golden,

Stark:  
>I like it. We'll begin work on the Mark 3 soon. JARVIS i'd recommend you to fix the ice problem that we experienced on the Mark 2 when we tried to fly way higher.<p>

Outside Stark mansion in malibu, we see a black van, inside the van we see Phil Coulson, he is watching over Stark house, then he gets a call from Fury on his phone. he awnsers the call

Fury *phone*:  
>what's happening?<p>

Coulson:  
>Not much, but it's possible that Stark could be linked to the Iron Man guy, wherever he is, Iron Man is near.<p>

Fury *phone*:  
>I have my reasons to suspect he is Iron Man<p>

Coulson:  
>Most likely<p>

Fury *phone*:  
>Agent Romanoff has been hired into Stark Industries to get closer to Stark, in the meantime I want you to check into some stuff for a while. Natasha will keep an eye of him.<p>

Coulson:  
>Yes sir<p>

Fury *phone*:  
>once you are done, I will reassign you back to Stark and that both of you will keep an eye on him.<p>

Coulson:  
>Understood<p>

Coulsons hangs up and drives off.

Date: March 3, 2010.  
>Stark is finishing the final touches on his new suit design. as he sprays a bit of Red paint on the leg of the suit, while he does it. he speaks to Jarvis.<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS was the money for Henry Pym's research been sent?<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes sir.<p>

Stark:  
>Good, I want to talk to Pepper about the Iron Man thing.<p>

Jarvis:  
>I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment sir. She had to leave due to a family emergency and will not be back until sometime between the middle of the month to the end of the month. In the meantime Potts had a new assistant hired to replace her while she's not here. Her name is Natalie Rushman.<p>

Stark:  
>New assistant. huh. what does she looks like?<p>

Jarvis projects an image of her from her interview session at Stark Industries, she's a gorgeous redhead.

Stark:  
>Mmmmmmmmm<p>

Jarvis:  
>Sir did you just hear what happened<p>

Stark:  
>if it's the Alien broadcast and Alien Invasion, sure I did.<p>

JARVIS:  
>Will we do something about it?<p>

Stark puts his hands over his chin. like if he's thinking about it.

Stark:  
>It's not my battle and I'm no match for them even if I were to go. I would have to upgrade my suits for be capable of fighting against them maybe even make a new suit. Besides I'm sure the good aliens will do fine without me.<p>

Stark then looks at the picture of Natalie

Stark:  
>Tell Rushman that she can begin tomorrow<p>

Date: March 4, 2010.  
>Tony is training wresteling with Happy, as Natalie comes in, Stark looks her, then looks at Happy again.<p>

Stark:  
>Time out<p>

Happy:  
>*Heavily breathing* okay boss.<p>

Happy then grabs a bottle of water for drink, as Stark leaves his wrestling training cage and walks towards Natalie.

Natalie:  
>Mr. Stark I'm Natalie Rushman<p>

Stark:  
>Pleasure.<p>

The two shake hands.

Stark:  
>Qualifications?<p>

Natalie:  
>I graduated at the top of my class and spent a few years in college. I was also an assistant to a law firm for three years.<p>

Stark:  
>What about dealing with someone like me?<p>

Natalie:  
>I'm sure I can manage.<p>

Stark:  
>We'll see. You're hired for the time being. until Ms. Potts comes back<p>

Natalie:  
>Thank you Mr. Stark.<p>

Natalie leaves and grabs her phone.

Natalie:  
>I'm in<p>

Date: March 6, 2010  
>The Mark 3 is done, as Tony is admiring his new suit. then Jarvis speaks to him.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Ms. Rushman is coming to the workshop<p>

Stark:  
>Wait?, what. where is a blanket.<p>

Stark looks around for his blanket

Jarvis:  
>on the floor, sir<p>

Tony quickly grabs the blanket and hides his suit with it, as Natalie enters the password for enter the workshop, she enters.

Rushman:  
>Mr. Stark I thought your company is no longer making weapons.<p>

Stark:  
>We don't<p>

Rushman:  
>Then explain this<p>

she hands Tony some pictures of Stark Industries weapons, including the Jericho, being used by the Ten Rings to attack civilians

Rushman:  
>those were sent to Afghanistan, Gulmira, yesterday.<p>

Stark:  
>I didn't approve this shipment<p>

Rushman:  
>According to this your company did<p>

Stark:  
>Well, I'm not my company.<p>

Nat notices a human shaped figure under the blanket but then

Stark:  
>You need to leave. I have an important phone call and I need privacy.<p>

Natalie leaves the workshop and goes upstairs, Stark grabs his phone and calls Obadiah

Stark:  
>Obie, I just found out that a weapons shipment was sent to Afghanistan. Is there something you want to tell me?<p>

Stane:  
>I have no idea what you're talking about.<p>

Stark:  
>Of course you do. you havent approved the fact i am no longer making weapons, since i announced it.<p>

Stane:  
>Wanna know something, my friend?. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's was the only way I could protect you.<p>

Obadiah hangs up. Stark looks at his phone in disbelief, then Tony removes the blanket out of his armor and puts it on and heads back to Afghanistan. after he left Nat goes back to the workshop and notices Stark is gone, including what was inside the blanket.

On Afghanistan, we see terrified villagers being herded by the Ten Rings while Jericho missiles land in the mountains behind them. Houses are being blown up and villagers shot, one of the terrorist is giving orders

Terrorist Commander:  
>Put the women in the trucks. Stack the weapons here. Clear all the houses. That one there. Faster. Faster.<p>

In the meantime we see a man being held in gunpoint, as a Ten Ring member is seen putting a rifle over his head. Iron Man appears from over the mountains and lands in the village square. A soldier opens fire on him, but the bullets have no effect, he hits the soldier sending him flying over the buildings. He uses the laser in the glove to kill other soldiers, only pausing when he encounters the soldiers holding the villagers captive. In the heads up display, JARVIS distinguishes the enemy from civilians, Iron Man uses small guns on his shoulders to shoot the enemy soldiers. The young boy breaks away from his mother and rushes to his father. As Iron Man walks through the village, The Terrorist commander hides in a house and tries to make a phone call. Iron Man reaches through the wall, grabs him and throws him to the ground at the feet of the villagers

Iron Man:  
>He's all yours<p>

Iron Man takes off and flies from Gulmira to where the weapons are stored. He targets the Jericho missiles, but before he has chance to destroy them he's hit by tank fire and knocked from the sky. He climbs from the crater his fall created, destroys the tank and walks away, as bullets bounce off him. He takes off and again targets the Jericho missiles, this time destroying them and the rest of the weapons. From a nearby road, Raza is watching as Iron Man flies away. He calls his USA client

Raza:  
>This is Raza. You better meet me here as soon as possible.<p>

Stark heads back to California.

Iron Man:  
>That went well.<p>

But as he's flying by, A small meteor hits him, causing to briefly lose control, but is able to keep in air before he even crashes, after the meteor crashes on the ground. Stark looks at the meteor

Iron Man:  
>What was that?<p>

Stark then notices a black goo (symbiote) coming out of it. Stark goes to check what it is. he then takes a closer look to it.

Jarvis:  
>Sir I wouldn't go near that.<p>

Iron Man:  
>I think you are right, but i can leave this here. it is from Alien origins?<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes, definitely<p>

Iron Man:  
>i need to study it...mmmm<p>

Stark notices an abandoned jar and grabs it

Iron Man:  
>this may be usefull<p>

Stark Opens the jar and uses it to grab and contain the creature, as he traps it with the jar. he closes it.

Iron Man:  
>Lets head back home and study it<p>

he heads back to his home. back home. JARVIS analyzes the creature, still trapped in the jar

Jarvis:  
>According to what i have gathered, it's an alien symbiotic life form. It needs a host in order to survive it can live up to 3 to 4 years without a host.<p>

Iron Man:  
>Is it dangerous.<p>

JARVIS:  
>it's likely.<p>

Iron Man:  
>Then I think I'll hang onto this but incase if it escapes I'll build a chip to track it. It should stick to the alien<p>

Date: March 7, 2010  
>Location: Afghanistan<p>

On a tent in the middle of the desert, we see Raza looking at the rebuilt Iron Man armor. then an Ten Ring member goes to see him.

Terrorist #5:  
>Sir your Contact and arms dealer has arrived<p>

Raza:  
>Good, bring him inside.<p>

The contact, turns out to be Obadiah Stane, his security team follow him. as he enters the tent Raza walks up to Obadiah Stane, they shake hands.

Raza:  
>Welcome.<p>

then Raza shows him the large burn on his face

Raza:  
>Compliments of Tony Stark.<p>

Stane:  
>lf you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face.<p>

Raza:  
>You paid us trinkets to kill a prince.<p>

Stane:  
>what do you want to show me?.<p>

Raza:  
>Come. Leave your guards outside.<p>

Raza and Stane enters the place where Raza have the reassembled armor.

Raza:  
>His escape bore unexpected fruit. It took days to find all of the pieces of the suit, this is what Stark used to escape. But Stark has made improvements since then, I saw the improvements Gulmira recently, sadly the suit we have in possesion, cant work it needs the thing on Stark chest i told you about after his escape, in order for it function<p>

The two pause as Obadiah examines the suit.

Stane:  
>So this is how he did it.<p>

Raza:  
>He has made a masterpiece of death. My boss have gotten interested in Stark armors. And thinks with an army of those he can rule over Asia.<p>

Stane:  
>An army of those and I can have Stark's throne<p>

Raza:  
>We have a common enemy. lf we are still in business, then let's make a deal. I will give you the designs of the armor, over the exchange of an army of Iron Soldiers for my boss.<p>

Obadiah holds a small electronic device, he places it behind Raza's head. It emits a high pitched buzzing sound, paralysing Raza. Obadiah removes the ear plugs that protected him from the effects

Stane:  
>This is the only gift you shall receive. Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems. I will keep sending weapons to the Ten Rings and other terrorist groups. But you won't be able to see them.<p>

He leaves the tent. Outside his guards have taken control of the compound

Stane:  
>Crate up the armor and the rest of it. All right, let's finish up here. eliminate any witness.<p>

as he walks back to his SUV, the guards kill the Ten Rings soldiers, as they drive away. Stane then calls Vanko

Stane:  
>Yeah, Stark is the famous Iron man and that we've got the thing to kill Stark. But it needs an energy source. An Arc Reactor, i'll try to find a way to get one built.<p>

Vanko *in phone*:  
>Don't worry, I have the energy source. Meet me in Russia<p>

Location: Moscow, Russia

Obadiah knocks the door of Vanko door, Vanko awnsers the door.

Vanko:  
>Welcome, my friend<p>

Stane:  
>Its a pleasure.<p>

Vanko:  
>I am glad you agreed to help me kill Stark, last year<p>

Stane:  
>No Problem, i'd do anything to get rid of him and have control of his company, just like i used too after Howard died and before he took over.<p>

Vanko:  
>Where is the suit.<p>

Stane touches an communication device on his ear

Stane:  
>Bring the suit inside.<p>

Then Stane guards enters a huge crate, they lays the crate down in the floor as Vanko and Stane walks near to it. Stane opens the crate. revealling the suit inside.

Vanko:  
>This is good. It will need some repairs but it will work and will do some modifications.<p>

Stane:  
>Show me your energy source<p>

Vanko:  
>Come with me.<p>

Stane follows Vanko to his living room. where Ivan shows him his own made Arc Reactor

Stane:  
>How...how did you did this.<p>

Vanko:  
>It wasnt easy. it took me a while to find all the resources i needed, but i completed it. i was about to design a suit for myself, but seems i no longer need to design.<p>

Date: March 13, 2010.  
>Location: Malibu, California.<p>

Coulson returns to oversee Stark. we see Stark chilling outside his house, laying on a hammock when Coulson approaches him.

Coulson:  
>Mr. Stark I'd like to speak to you about your capture on Afghanistan. Miss Potts booked me to interview you, about 3 months ago<p>

Stark:  
>Sure, why not<p>

Coulson:  
>Good, i'd interview you today, but i have some stuff to do. i just came to remind you about it, can you meet me outside your company in two days, so i can interview you<p>

Stark:  
>Okay.<p>

Coulson:  
>Thanks.<p>

Coulson leaves and enters his SUV and drives away.

Date: March 15, 2010.

Outside Stark Industries Coulson and Stark take a seat near the entrance of the building, they begin to speak

Coulson:  
>So tell me, Mr. Stark, what exactly happened<p>

Stark:  
>Well i was there driving with some soldiers, when we were attacked. i saw alot of people die, i tried to run, but a bomb landed next to me and it exploded<p>

Coulson:  
>a bomb?<p>

Stark:  
>Yes.<p>

Coulson:  
>How did you survived that?<p>

Stark:  
>Well..<p>

but before they can progress an armored figure lands next to them. its the Mark 1 armor. with Vanko inside it, its heading towards Stark.

Stark:  
>The Mark 1… how?<p>

Stark is shocked. Vanko fires at Stark and Coulson, as both dodges, Stark touches a bottom on a device on his wrist. which actives his Mark 3 armor which is in his mansion, the suit flies away to where Tony is at. Stark keeps dodging the attacks from Vanko. Coulson grabs his gun and fires at the Mark 1, with no luck, as he contacts Natasha

Coulson:  
>Nat, come to Stark industries. We have a situation…..<p>

Coulson gets knocked out by Vanko. before he can explain further.

Nat *radio*:  
>Coulson. Phil?<p>

Stark hides under a dump. He looks up andsees his new armor approaching and suits up. Vanko and Stark fights. The fight gets the attention of many bystanders.

Iron Man:  
>I dont know who you are, but you aint getting away from this easily.<p>

During the battle Vanko unmasks Stark revealing his identity to the world. as Stark falls to the ground.

Vanko:  
>Time for the world to see. how i kill the great Tony Stark<p>

Then a SUV shows up, as Natasha gets out of it and tosses some electro shockers at Vanko, deactivating the armor as Vanko screams in pain to the shocks. Stark is unaware of what just happened, but then Stark gets up and Stark takes out the Arc reactor off Vanko armor. And rips the armor apart. Leaving a defeated armor less Vanko in the ground. Nat goes to aid Coulson. The police drags Vanko

Vanko:  
>You lose, Stark! You lose!<p>

Vanko laughs, as he's dragged away. With his ID revealed the news reporters approach Stark. Nat and Coulson hides behind the Stark Industries building, as he contacts Fury,

Coulson:  
>Yeah Fury, it's just been confirmed. Stark is Ironman<p>

Meanwhile at his house, Obadiah is watching the news and is not happy with the end result.

Over the course of the day we see the reaction of many under Stark unmasking. Making Stark more famous than ever.

Bystander *on TV News*:  
>I Called it!, i called it!, i knew it was Stark, only he have the tech to do this kind of suit<p>

People clamor over to the Stark mansion and Stark industries wanting autographs. Companies leave messages on Stark's phone asking if he would sponsor them or that.

JARVIS:  
>Sir, you have another message from Marvel. if they can use your image for a comic book series.<p>

Stark:  
>Only if i get 50% of their incomings.<p>

After a long day, Stark goes to his workshop, where he rebuilds his first armor. and see in some tables nearby him, a brand new mask and arm piece for a new suit, he finishes repairing his new suit

Stark:  
>Done rebuilding my old suit. Tommorow we will start working on an an independent reactor for the Mark 4.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Why are you building independent reactors?<p>

Stark:  
>So that the energy from my reactor won't get drained<p>

Jarvis:  
>That's a good idea<p>

Stark:  
>Well its been a long day. i need to catch some sleep<p>

Jarvis:  
>Good night sir.<p>

Stark:  
>See you tommorow, Jarvis.<p>

Stark goes to sleep. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. Now that the world knows he's Iron Man.

Date: March 16, 2010.  
>Stark goes to visit Ivan Vanko is prison. he's being escorted to Vanko cell by some polices<p>

Police:  
>We've checked his fingerprints. Nothing. Not even a name.<p>

Stark enters Vanko's solitary confinement, as the police guy closes the door. Stark sees Vanko sitting, he walks towards him.

Stark:  
>Pretty decent reconstruction of my old armor, you fixed the flying abilities on the suit. im half-impressed, but you stole my suit, my tech...<p>

Ivan Vanko looks at him.

Vanko:  
>You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, try to rewrite your own history and you forget all the lives that Stark family has destroyed.<p>

Stark:  
>Speaking of thieves, How did you get the reactor?<p>

Vanko:  
>From my father. Anton Vanko.<p>

Stark:  
>Well I've never heard of him.<p>

Vanko:  
>He's the reason you still live.<p>

Stark:  
>How do you know it's keeping me alive?<p>

Vanko:  
>I have a contact.<p>

Stark:  
>A contact? Did this same contact give you my first suit?<p>

Vanko:  
>That is none of your concern<p>

Stark: If you can build a reactor why not sell it and make money out of it. you could've sold the tech or even my suit to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone right to the black market. You look like you got friends in low places.

Vanko:  
>I knew about Iron Man but I didn't know who it was until my contact told me. I remove your awe from the people and demonstrate that Iron Man could be defeated. If you can make god bleed people will cease to believe him. And there will be blood in the water and the sharks will come The truth, all they have to do is sit and watch as the world will consume you.<p>

Stark:  
>Well too bad because i am more famous than ever.<p>

Vanko:  
>Are you?. heh...they will come after you, this is just the beginning of your misery, as more people find out who you are. you'll make enemies, and they will know who you are, and will not stop until your world is shattered and i will be there watching.<p>

Stark:  
>Where will you be watching my worldshatter from? That's right. A prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soap.<p>

Stark prepares to leave.

Vanko:  
>By the way, are you using palladium in your arc which is installed to your body<p>

Stark:  
>Yes<p>

Vanko:  
>Then you won't last very long<p>

Stark is confused at what he says, but then he leaves the solitary confinement, as Vanko laughs once he's all alone, The day is nearing to a close, at that moment, Rhodey comes to Stark home, exhausted following his battle with the Transformers with NEST. he goes down to stark workshop searching for him he knows the code access to Tony workshop and enters it, but the workshop is all dark.

Rhodey:  
>Stark!?<p>

Stark isn't there. Rhodey then turns around and looks at the table and see's glowing eyes from the Mark 4 mask in the table, He turns around again and sees an incomplete arm piece of the Mark 4 in another table and sees it then he looks up and sees the Mark 1, 2 and 3 in display. then Stark enters the workshop surprised to see Rhodey.

Stark:  
>Rhodey?!. wasnt expecting to see you today.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Ummm...What are those armors for?<p>

Stark:  
>Didn't you hear the news yesterday<p>

Rhodes:  
>I was busy uncovering some conspiracy mysteries and was saving the world from some robotic aliens.<p>

Stark:  
>Oh so you met them too<p>

Rhodey:  
>What are those suits?<p>

Stark:  
>It's the project I told you about after Christmas<p>

Rhodes:  
>I must say I'm amazed. These are the coolest things I've seen in my life<p>

Stark:  
>Well yeah, theres alot i have to explain to you, lets go upstairs and i'll tell you what is going on.<p>

They go upstairs as Tony will tell him whats the whole deal, later that night, Tony is alone right now. he's worried. he looks himself at the mirror on his workshop, and looks at his Arc Reactor, Remembering when JARVIS told him that he detected something wrong with the reactor. But he tries to have it out of his head. Stark goes upstairs. Where a mysterious figure inside his house looking at the window of Stark house. looking at the sea

Figure:  
>So you are Iron Man, do you think you are the only superheroe in the world. Mr. Stark You have become part of a bigger universe and you just dont know it yet.<p>

Stark:  
>Who are you and how did you get in?<p>

This mysterious figures reveals himself to be Nick Fury

Fury:  
>I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD and I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative<p>

Stark grabs a cup of vine. as he looks at Nick Fury

Stark:  
>I don't care who you are. you want to talk to me about anything. you make an appointment, i think the twelfpth of never is open.<p>

Fury:  
>Look, Stark<p>

Stark:  
>You want an Initiative?, Fine. Take the Initiative and leave before i call my security guard to escort you. you may have read of him, big guy. repulsor rays. you'd like him<p>

Fury:  
>I'm offering you an opportunity<p>

Stark:  
>Opportunities are not offered, but taken, if theres one out there I'll it find my own. i dont need government intruders in my house Dangling them you know the way out Mr. Fary or Fery, whatever, Now get out of my house.<p>

Fury:  
>Its Fury and I'm keeping an eye on you.<p>

Stark:  
>Well you've just got the one. so try not to trip over anything. Fury<p>

Fury leaves Stark mansion, annoyed. As he enters his car he tells Coulson and Nat who are inside the SUV.

Coulson:  
>So what happened?<p>

Fury:  
>Doesnt my annoyed face awnser your question?<p>

Coulson:  
>So he's a no-go?<p>

Fury:  
>Oh he'll go. he just need the right approach, both of you stay on him and do not blow up the fact your SHIELD agents, unless I say so. you were lucky he didnt caught both of you during the fight with Vanko.<p>

Fury and the SHIELD agents drives away. wondering what to do next with Stark. meanwhile inside Stark house, Stark is looking at the window.

Jarvis:  
>Sir, do you want to know more about your new enemy?, Ivan Vanko<p>

Stark:  
>Later Jarvis, I got stuff to do<p>

As he looks at his reactor.

Date: March 17, 2010

Stark is in his workshop, looking at himself at the mirror again and the Arc Reactor

Jarvis:  
>Sir, you have been a bit worried lately, something bugging you?.<p>

Stark:  
>Jarvis, scan my body and the reactor. Vanko told me that i wont last long with the Palladium, I want to find out what Vanko meant.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes sir<p>

Jarvis activates an scanning device that pops out from the walls of the workshop and scans Tony, after he's done the devide is stored back inside the walls.

Jarvis:  
>Sir I have some bad news. The palladium is poising your body. i am sorry to say this but you are dying. the same thing is that keeping you alive, is killing you.<p>

Stark doesn't know what to say, he just stays there staring at himself. like if the world just stopped for himself.

Jarvis:  
>However, you still have enough time to fix this up. you need to find a new element for replace the palladium on your Arc Reactor.<p>

Natasha who is outside the workshop, leans her head over the glass and uses an device to overhear them, she learns what's happening and calls Fury.

Natasha:  
>Sir, I just found out that the palladium in Stark is poisoning his body. What would you like me to do?<p>

Fury *on communicator*:  
>we will let Stark fix this. If he can't then I will come to him again.<p>

From March 17 to March 31, Stark tries find a cure, a new element for his new reactor. In the meantime he continues to work on the Mark 4, but very slowly because of he's concerned on his health. He can't find a cure.

Stark:  
>Its...unless...i've tried and tried and tried...and i cant find a cure.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Dont give up, sir. you'll find it<p>

Stark:  
>Its over Jarvis. i am done for...i'll...just enjoy my last moments of life...<p>

Stark grabs a bottle of alcohol and drinks it all...as he begins to get drunk and feels dizzy.

Stark:  
>Over...its over...over<p>

he falls to the ground dizzy as he briefly fades away due to drinking a full bottle.

Date: April 4, 2010.  
>Pepper returns to California. she enters Stark Workshop, where we see Stark drinking another bottle of alcohol.<p>

Potts:  
>Hi, Tony. i am back<p>

But Stark is way into his own issue about his possible death. That he does not greet her warmly.

Stark:  
>Oh your back...<p>

Potts:  
>That's all I get?<p>

Stark:  
>Sorry, just lots of stress lately<p>

Potts:  
>Is it because you got unmasked?, i saw the news when i wasnt here<p>

Stark:  
>Some of it.<p>

Potts:  
>Want to talk about it?<p>

Stark:  
>No...no thanks...<p>

Stark drinks a bit more.

Potts:  
>You still have the new assistant?<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah, someone...you...hired her...<p>

Potts:  
>I know that but I'm back now so are you keeping her or no?<p>

Stark:  
>I can handle... two assistants...i can...handle<p>

Stark loses balance due to his drunkness

Potts:  
>Tony! Tony!<p>

Pepper grabs him and puts him on a nearby seat.

Potts:  
>You fine?...<p>

Stark:  
>Yeah...yeah i am fine...remember...i've been under stress lately...<p>

Potts:  
>Okay...ummmm...I heard that we shipped some weapons today. I thought we stopped making weapons<p>

Stark:  
>We stopped<p>

Potts:  
>Well shouldn't we do something about it? Who's doing this?<p>

Stark doesn't pay attention due to his own health issue to even listen or care about those news regarding some unknown shipments. Pepper looks at him again.

Potts:  
>Stark, is something wrong?<p>

Stark:  
>Everything... is fine...please...leave i need to think..<p>

Potts:  
>Please, tell me what its wrong. i can he<p>

Stark:  
>Everything!...<p>

Stark then calms down

Stark:  
>Is fine...Ms Potts...please...leave...<p>

Pepper reluctantly leaves the workshop. Stark grabs some alcohol

Jarvis:  
>Sir, i would not recommend you to drink. you have been drinking alot lately, this is not good for you<p>

Stark:  
>Silence Jarvis...this is helping me to forget that...i am dying...<p>

Stark drinks in attempt to forget of his current issue. He drinks a lot to the point of getting drunk.

Stark:  
>Ya know pal...i think i am going to take a trip on my suit...<p>

Jarvis:  
>Sir. i would not recommend you to wear the suit at your current state<p>

Stark:  
>Shut up Jarvis.<p>

The drunk Stark gets inside the Mark 3 armor. As he's drunk he's out of control inside his suit, causing some mayhem in his workshop. as he giggles drunkly

Iron Man:  
>Up...uppy and away.<p>

he flies and smashes thru the windows on his workshop.

Iron Man:  
>Wooooooooooooooooooo!<p>

As he flies around California, Starks ends up causing some mayhem. He knocks over a few billboards. He accidently busts a few windows. As a lot of people see in horror what is Stark doing. Stark hits a wall. and he falls to the ground, Stark is sober again

Iron Man:  
>Ughhhh...my head...Jarvis...what happened...<p>

Jarvis:  
>You...wont be please<p>

Iron Man:  
>Why?. its not like i...oh crap<p>

Stark gets up and see's all the damage he had done as people watch at him in horror

Stark:  
>I can explain...i was drunk...<p>

everyone keep stareing at him in horror.

Stark:  
>Ummmm...gotta go..<p>

He retreats back to his mansion where he takes out his helmet and tosses his helmet away in the floor. as he looks at his bottle. and looks himself at the window. he's a mess...then he buries his face under his hands.

Date: April 5, 2010

Following Stark mayhem, a lot of news are talking of this, wondering if they can trust Stark and such,

Female News reporter *on tv*:  
>So we are all starting to question if Tony Stark can protect us, he caused alot of damage yesterday and he admitted he was drunk, we still have to interview Stark about the inccident.<p>

Pepper and Natalie are in the cellphone talking to many people who called in conserns about the situation.

Potts:  
>Oh, oh, fax them.<p>

Rhodey enters the house and looks at them

Rhodey:  
>Where is he<p>

Natalie:  
>He doesn't wanna be disturbed.<p>

Potts:  
>He's downstairs<p>

Rhodey goes downstais

Female News repoter *on tv*:  
>Have lead many people to ask themselves can this man still protect us<p>

In his workshop Tony sitting in one of his cars, trying to forget what happened last night and his health issues, starts to do research on the Vanko family.

JARVIS:  
>Anton Vanko was a soviet scientist who defected to USA in 1963. But was accused of espionage and was reported back to Russia in 1967. His son Ivan years later who is also a Physicist was arrested to selling soviet weapons to Pakistan and served 15 years. There are no more records.<p>

Rhodey shows up

Rhodey:  
>Saw your little screw up on the news. You do realize that because of your "little" accident last night, the government doesn't trust you to be in custody of the Iron Man suits, they want your suits in the custody of the government, which means once again I have to protect your ass.<p>

But Stark doesn't answer. Rhodey checks on him, but he sees a depressed and weak Tony.

Rhodey:  
>Stark are you okay?<p>

Stark:  
>Help me to my desk please<p>

Rhodey helps him, stark sits in his chair on his desk. Stark points at a case.

Stark:  
>Grab that case will you? I need to change the palladium in my reactor.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Sure<p>

Rhodey gives Stark the case. Stark takes out his arc reactor which reveals a smoking palladium, which concerns Rhodey. Rhodey grabs the smoking palladium and looks a this.

Rhodes:  
>Are you really putting this into your body.<p>

Stark does not answer, he simply puts another palladium in his reactor and puts it back on his chest. Rhodey notices some lines in Stark neck. Stark then begins to drink more.

Rhodey:  
>what happened yesterday?<p>

Stark does not want to tell Rhodey that he's dying.

Stark:  
>I drank a lot yesterday, trying to forget some personal "issues" that I don't want to talk about right now and right now my memory from yesterday is a little fuzzy.<p>

Rhodey:  
>You need to control your alcoholism<p>

Stark:  
>I know what I'm doing, next time I will try to control myself.<p>

Rhodey: Stark this is serious. A lot of people are talking about this and are concerned if you can be trusted. You could've killed someone. In fact right now some news reporters are in helicopters right now around this house. Now promise them that this will never happen again.

Rhodey and Stark goes upstairs. where Pepper and Natalie are still talking on the phones Rhodey looks a Pepper

Rhodey:  
>Stark will make his statement to the news reporters right now.<p>

Pepper nods and informs this to the reporters on her phone

Potts:  
>Yes Mr. Stark will talk right now.<p>

Stark takes Pepper phone and goes outside his home, as he looks at the Helicopters flying over his house, as he speaks to the reporters both in live and in phone.

Stark:  
>Sorry for my actions yesterday. I'm fine. I just had some drinking issues. But I'm back in action. Sober. Alcoholism lost, I win and will try to not let it happen again. i am paying for all the damage i've caused, Peace!<p>

Date: April 9, 2010.  
>Ivan Vanko is escorted to his cell, after lunch, he looks at the police escorting.<p>

Vanko:  
>You havent let me take a phone call yet, i'd like to speak to a friend.<p>

Police #2:  
>Fine, just 1 call<p>

Vanko:  
>Thanks, you good man.<p>

Vanko dials the numbers on the phone and He calls Obadiah. in encrypted form

Vanko:  
>I made a new metal piece, does not need battery. Whips provides energy. Built it using stuff i found in jail. But still unfinished<p>

Stane *on phone*:  
>I see. Did you hear that Stark went crazy with his suit days?<p>

Vanko:  
>I did<p>

Stane *on phone*:  
>So when will your suit be done?<p>

Vanko:  
>Once you hear the news but if you want him down you will need to make a piece of metal as well. Once that's done. help will arrive<p>

Stane hangs up. He looks at pictures of Stark old mark 1 from the fight between Vanko and Stark. He starts to design a new armor for himself.

Date: April 20, 2010  
>Stark is still depressed about his inevitable death, he's been drinking a lot, he's about to drink a bit more for forget his issues. Then Rhodey enters Stark house and intervenes.<p>

Rhodey:  
>You shouldn't drink. You need to stay sober.<p>

Stark:  
>Don't tell me what to do<p>

Rhodey:  
>I don't think you should be using your suits any more until you get yourself back to normal. You're not in a good condition<p>

Stark:  
>I'm fine<p>

Stark runs to his workshop.

Rhodey:  
>Tony!<p>

Rhodey chases him. But Stark is already in his Mark 3 and flies away in the still unfixed wall. Rhodey looks at the Mark 4

Rhodes:  
>Jarvis, let me wear the Mark 4. This is an emergency.<p>

Jarvis:  
>I agree<p>

Stark flies towards California causing more mayhem. This time he does target practice with the billboards.

Iron Man:  
>In your... face...<p>

All this is shown in the news. Meanwhile at Stark Industries. Happy is watching the news when he sees that Stark is out of control again, Natalie shows up and see's the concerned Happy.

Natalie:  
>What's happening?<p>

Happy:  
>He's at it again.<p>

Natalie:  
>Oh no...<p>

She leaves the building. and contacts Fury

Nat:  
>Fury, Stark is out of control again<p>

As Stark causes mayhem. he hears a voice

Rhodey:  
>TONY!<p>

Rhodey tackles him. They fall to the ground, Rhodey gets up,

Rhodey:  
>You're unworthy of the suit if you keep at it like this, Shut it down!<p>

Tony gets up, as he fires at Rhodey. Rhodey dodges.

Rhodey:  
>I told you to shut it down.<p>

Tony pins him down, so they end up fighting, after the fight Rhodey is down. Stark walks away.

Iron Man:  
>Put the suit back where it belongs, before someone gets hurt.<p>

Rhodey:  
>You are the one who needs to put the suit back to its place!<p>

But Rhodey grabs a lamp post strikes him with it. Tony looks at him, as Rhodey towards him, they hit the ground away. striking a paarked car, They keep fighting causing more mayhem. After a long battle. Stark falls to his knees, as Rhodey looks at him, Stark raises his Repulsors at Rhodey, Rhodey does it the same.

Rhodey:  
>it doesn't have to end this way. Put your hand down!<p>

Iron Man:  
>You think you got what it takesto wear that suit?, If you want to be a War Machine then you should take your best shot.<p>

Rhodey:  
>Please lets not do this, Tony Put it down!<p>

Iron Man:  
>You're gonna take your shot?<p>

Rhodey:  
>Put it down, now!<p>

Iron Man:  
>Take it!<p>

So they end up firing at each other, causing the repulsors beans merge and cause an explosion. Stark is knocked out, he wakes up. Sober again he looks at what he did. But then see's Rhodey leaving with his new suit. Stark simply silently watches as his friend flies away. He knows he messed up so badly.

Date: April 21, 2010.  
>Stark in full suit is drinking some soda in the top of a restaurant building. When Fury appears. looking at him.<p>

Fury:  
>Mr. Stark, get down from the restaurant<p>

Stark does as he's told and heads into the restaurant with Fury. as they are sitting.

Stark:  
>I thought I told you wasn't interested in your initiative.<p>

Fury:  
>I'm not here for that<p>

Stark:  
>I'm sorry, I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot, do I look in the patch or the eye? Honestly I'm a bit hungover I'm not sure if you're real or if...<p>

Fury:  
>I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet.<p>

Then Fury notices the lines in Stark neck, doesn't look good.

Fury:  
>Oh, that's not lookin too good.<p>

Stark  
>It's getting worse.<p>

Fury:  
>I want to know what the problem is. Why you're suddenly being out of control recently. And why you gave his friend his suit.<p>

Stark:  
>Rhodey took it. I didn't give it to him<p>

Shocking Fury.

Fury:  
>What?, you're Iron Man and he just took it?.<p>

Then Natasha shows up holding a case. Shocking Stark.

Stark:  
>Natalie, your fired.<p>

Natasha:  
>You don't make that decision<p>

Stark:  
>Does Pepper know that you..<p>

Nat sits next to Fury and Tony looks at both of them.

Fury:  
>Tony... I want you to meet agent Natasha Romanoff<p>

Stark:  
>Hi<p>

Nat:  
>I'm a Shield shadow and I was tasked to you by Dr. Fury.<p>

Stark:  
>What do you two want from me?<p>

Fury:  
>What do we want from you? No, no, no! Actually it's What do you want from me. You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. contrary to your belief, you're not the center of my universe. i've got other bigger problems than you. For example last month I had to deal with some freaking Alien robots.<p>

Stark:  
>Oh so you've meet them too<p>

Fury:  
>Natasha inject him<p>

Nat injects Stark in the neck. and lines dissapair.

Stark:  
>What did you do to me?<p>

Fury:  
>We injected you with lithium dioxide. It's going to take the edge off you. We're trying to get you back to work.<p>

Stark:  
>If that's the cure than give me a box of them and i'd right as rain.<p>

Natasha:  
>It's not a cure. It's just for the side effects.<p>

Fury:  
>Your problem isn't going to be an easy fix.<p>

Stark:  
>I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.<p>

Fury:  
>Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all.<p>

Meanwhile in jail, Vanko is working on some whips. His whip flickers as Vanko begins to laugh. back at Stark house. we see Fury and Stark sitting as they exchange some drinks.

Fury:  
>the arc reactor in your chest is based from unfinished technology,<p>

Stark:  
>No it was finished, it's never been particularly effective until I've miniaturized itand put it in my...<p>

Fury:  
>No Howard Stark said that the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big it was going to make the arc reactor look like a triple-A battery.<p>

Stark:  
>Was my father in this alone or was Anton Vanko in this too.<p>

Fury:  
>Anton Vanko was the other side of the story, Anton saw it as a way to get rich, and when Howard found out he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped him to Siberia. He spent the next twenty years in rage, not quite the environment for raise a kid, the same son you had the misfortune to meet the day your ID was revealed.<p>

Stark:  
>What did you mean by I didn't try everything, What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?<p>

Fury:  
>He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started.<p>

Stark:  
>He said that?<p>

Fury:  
>Are you that guy?, Huh? Are you?, Because if you are then, you can solve the riddle of your heart.<p>

Stark:  
>I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan.<p>

Fury:  
>What do you remember of your father?<p>

Stark:  
>He was cold, he was calculating...He never told me he loved me he never even told me he liked me. So it's a little tough for me to digest what're you telling me he said the whole future is riding on me and he's passing it down...I don't get that. We're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.<p>

Fury:  
>that's not true.<p>

Stark:  
>Then clearly you must have known him.<p>

Fury:  
>As a matter of fact I did. In fact he was one of the founders of SHIELD.<p>

Stark  
>What?<p>

then some SHIELD members bring a case that belonged to Howard Stark.

Stark:  
>Wait, wait, what's this?<p>

Fury gets up, as Nat and Coulson shows up.

Fury:  
>Natasha will continue working at Stark Industries with her cover intact and I'm sure you remember Coulson.<p>

Stark:  
>Yes.<p>

Fury:  
>Good. Then you know that we have my eye on you.<p>

Fury leaves.

Natasha:  
>We've disabled all communications, no contact with the outside world.<p>

Then Stark looks at Coulson.

Stark:  
>First thing I need a little body work. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If you could send of your goon squad down to the Coffee Bean across the street or Starbucks, that'll be nice<p>

Coulson:  
>I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games I will taze you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?<p>

Stark:  
>What?<p>

Coulson:  
>You cannot leave your house, but people you know are allowed to enter and go, but you're staying until you're done. Now have a good day in your lab.<p>

Stark looks at his father case, In his workshop Stark opens the case, with some old film reels, a projector. A Captain America comic book, blue prints and a note book. The reels contains bloopers from some of Howard Stark promos on his new inventions in 1978.

Howard *on reel*:  
>So this is our new Flying mechanism devide, it will allow you to glide on the skies, let me show how it opens.<p>

But the flying device is stuck, Howard tries to activate it, but it blows in Howard's face, as the device falls apart

Howard *on reel*:  
>Honey, wheres my screwdriver.<p>

Then we see a reel of Howard testing a missile

Howard *on reel*:  
>So this is our new missile, today we are going to test it. the Missile will hit an old car and it will desintegrate it, leaving nothing.<p>

they shoot the missile but misses its target and hits a nearby building that's abandoned. Howard gives a look and runs.

Howard *on reel*  
>Lets get outta here!<p>

Then we see a reel of Howard presenting a model of the 1978 Stark Expo.

Howard *on Reel*:  
>I'm Howard Stark. Today on March 23, everything you'll need in<br>the future can be found right here. So, from all of us in  
>Stark Industries I would like to personally..<p>

Then a young Tony Stark is behind the model picking up some of the buildings as Howard turns looks at him

Howard *on Reel*:  
>Tony? What are you doing back there? What is that, put it back. Put it back where you got it from. Where is your mother? Maria...<p>

then a crew member takes Tony away.

Howard *on reel*:  
>Go on, go, go, go...Sorry I think we got the...<p>

Stark checks his dad note book, he finds nothing. He almost gives up, but then the reel contains a video recording of Howard that he made after his failed attempt at the 1978 Stark Expo commercial, talking to Tony. which brings Stark attention

Howard:  
>Tony you're young at the moment so I decided to record this for you to see when you're older. You remember that cube you investigated that you were never allowed to see? Well I did that investigating for you. The cube is the key to the future, I lacked the technology to create the element at the time for the arc reactor. But you will one day figure it out and when you do you will change the world but to do that you need to look deep within the files of Stark Industries the file named Project: T. the key to the element is decodifed in those files, but you will be able to figure it out the decoded messages I left for you in the study,. Tony, What is and always will be my greatest creation...is you.<p>

The reel ends. As Stark silently watches. After a moment of silence.

Jarvis:  
>Sir?<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS search for Project: T.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Found it sir<p>

Stark:  
>Good, show me a hologram of the files<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes sir<p>

JARVIS does as he's told and projects a hologram of folder file. Tony grabs the hologram file showing studies of the Tesseract.

Stark:  
>Thanks. Now create a 3D Hologram of the cube.<p>

JARVIS does it. Stark remembers that his dad said it was decoded. So maybe something in the hologram represents the element he needs.

Stark:  
>JARVIS can you show me the atoms and neutrons on the glowing energy inside the cube. Maybe my dad disguised the element he needed as neutrons and atoms in his detailed study...<p>

JARVIS does it.

Stark:  
>remove the weird symbols that are inside the cube.<p>

JARVIS does it. Tony is left thinking.

Jarvis:  
>What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?<p>

Stark:  
>I'm discovering,... correction, rediscovering...a new element.<p>

he looks at one of the atoms. He enlarges it. He then ends up putting a smaller atom in the center of it. He puts more atoms and neutrons into the bigger atom, and success.

Stark:  
>Dead for almost 20 years...still taking me to school.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Sir, this new element will work very well as a replacement for the palladium. But it is impossible to synthesize,<p>

Stark:  
>Jarvis and follow inventions, that it's time for remodel the house.<p>

Stark begins to build on a device connected to the wires of his house and such.

Date: April 23, 2010.  
>The machine for synthesize the new element is almost, done Agent Coulson gets into the workshop<p>

Coulson:  
>Stark why are you demolishing the house?<p>

Stark:  
>Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Colson You and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. where were you anyway?<p>

Coulson:  
>I was busy<p>

Coulson looks at Howard case and finds a certain red, white and blue shield with a star in the center.

Coulson:  
>is this what I think it is<p>

Stark:  
>Just hand it over. It's exactly what I need to make this work.<p>

Coulson does so. They use the shield to levitate the synthesizer machine a bit.

Stark:  
>Thanks. So do you need something?<p>

Coulson:  
>No, just wanted to see your progress.<p>

Stark:  
>Okay. Coul<p>

After Coulson leaves. Stark activates the machine.

Jarvis:  
>Initializing prismatic accelerator.<p>

he then grabs a wrench for move the device inside the synthesizer to the triangle thing that will activate his new arc reactor. Slicing his walls in the process. But he ends up accidentally also slicing the wall where the shelf he keeps the symbiote on is at, so the shelf falls and the jar shatters into the ground. But Stark doesn't notices it. The symbiote then hides in the air conditioner and ends up in the sewers as it escapes to places unknown. The synthesizer reaches the device for the reactor and it glows blue.

Jarvis:  
>Approaching maximum power<p>

After it's powered up he turns off the machine

Stark:  
>That was easy<p>

Stark goes to look at it.

JARVIS:  
>Sir you just discovered a new element.<p>

Stark:  
>JARVIS active the DUM-E bot so it can begin work on my reactor.<p>

Jarvis:  
>Yes sir. It will be done by tomorrow night<p>

Stark:  
>Perfect. I need to deal with something regarding my company and certain weapons.<p>

Date: April 24, 2010.  
>Pepper comes to Stark workshop, as Tony is looking at the progress of his new arc reactor.<p>

Pepper:  
>I got your call. So what did you want?<p>

Stark:  
>I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip.<p>

Stark hands her a USB stick

Stark  
>This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. lf not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading.<p>

Pepper:  
>And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?<p>

Stark:  
>Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them.<p>

Pepper:  
>Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again.<p>

Stark:  
>Pepper there is nothing expect this, no art opening, no benefit, nothing to sign there's the next mission and nothing else,<p>

Pepper:  
>Is that so? Well, then, I quit.<p>

She throws the USB stick on to the table and goes to leave the workshop, as Stark looks at her

Stark:  
>Pepper, you stood on my side for years while I caused weapons of mass destructions and now I'm trying to protect the people I put in harm, you're going to walk out.<p>

Pepper:  
>Because this is suicide and I want no part in it. Why don't you take care of this yourself anyway?<p>

Stark:  
>I can't leave my house, plus I've got something important to work on, a new arc reactor.<p>

Pepper:  
>Why are you building a new one?<p>

Stark:  
>*Sigh* I was going to tell you but I'm dying. The same thing that was keeping me alive was killing me.<p>

Pepper:  
>Why didn't you tell us? We could have done something<p>

Stark:  
>I was depressed and drinking my sorrows away. That's why I lost control of the armor. I was drunk and carless. I put a lot of innocent people in danger due to my actions. But it doesn't matter now. I'm building a new reactor to keep me alive, In truth, I shouldn't be alive, I almost died in Afghanistan and then my reactor almost killed me too, yet I'm still alive. And I wouldn't be alive unless there's a reason. I finally knows what my purpose is and I know in my heart that it's right.<p>

Pepper is moved by Tony's dedication, walks back to the table and retrieves the USB stick]

Pepper:  
>You're all I have, too, you know.<p>

Later in Stark Industries, she goes into Tony's Now Obadiah office with the USB to copy files from the computer. She sits at his desk and turns on the computer and uses the USB stick to log in. She searches the mainframe until she finds a ghost drive. She quickly scans through billing and shipping orders. Then she finds the designs for the Iron Man armor

Pepper:  
>Sector 16? What are you up to, Obadiah?<p>

Next she opens a video file, it's of Tony being held captive by the Ten Rings. She asks the software to translate the dialogue

Terrorist #7 *On video*:  
>You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obadiah Stane...<p>

Pepper:  
>Oh, my.<p>

Terrorist #7 *On video*:  
>...your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up.<p>

Pepper starts to copy all the files onto the USB drive. She's suddenly startled by Obadiah entering the office.

Stane:  
>So I see you're still doing work for Tony. so, what are we going to do about this?<p>

Pepper looks at the newspaper next to the desk and slightly grabs it to hide the USB.

Stane:  
>I know what you're going through, Pepper, Tony. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?<p>

The USB finishes copying the files, Pepper activates the screensaver just as Obadiah joins her at the desk

Stane:  
>I was so happy when he came home. It's was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realise, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart.<p>

Pepper:  
>Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right.<p>

Stame:  
>You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is.<p>

Pepper:  
>Thank you. Thanks. I'd better get back there.<p>

She sneaks the USB stick out of the computer and covers it with the newspaper as she carries it away

Stane:  
>Is that today's paper?<p>

Pepper:  
>Yes.<p>

Stane:  
>Do you mind?<p>

Pepper:  
>Not at all.<p>

She gives the newspaper to Obadiah

Stane:  
>Puzzle.<p>

Pepper:  
>Of course.<p>

Stane:  
>Take care.<p>

As Pepper leaves the office, Obadiah tosses the paper to the trash and goes to check what she accessing on the computer. When he finds she was downloading information, he's furious and follows her Coulson who is checking on Nat in Stark Industries sees Pepper walking in hurry.

Coulson:  
>What's happening?<p>

Pepper:  
>i need help. led me to an base of your agency, i've got something to share<p>

Coulson:  
>What happened<p>

Pepper:  
>I'll tell you in the way<p>

Natasha:  
>I am coming too<p>

Pepper:  
>Why?<p>

Coulson:  
>She's with us, i'll explain to you in the way aswell.<p>

they all leave. as Stane looks over them upstairs. Meanwhile in jail, in his cell Vanko grabs his whips he hid under his bed and he activates them. The policemen hears electric noises coming from Vanko cell, they go to check but Vanko destroys the cell.

Police:  
>Breakout! Vanko is breaking out.<p>

But Vanko uses his whips to Knock down the polices. As he makes his way out the prision some crimson armor appears under the wristband from the whips. As Vanko covers himself in a full armor. He breaks out of jail. Meanwhile as Stane is unaware of Vanko escape. He have some scientists trying to work on a new reactor for his suit, as they are investigating the Arc Reactor that powers the building.

Tech:  
>Mr Stane? Sir, we've explored what you've asked us, and it seems as though there's a little hiccup. Actually...<p>

Stane:  
>A hiccup?<p>

Tech:  
>Yes, to power the suit, Sir, the technology actually doesn't exist. So it's...<p>

Stane:  
>Wait, wait, wait. The technology<p>

Stane points to the reactor

Stane:  
>here is the technology. I've asked you to simply make it smaller.<p>

Tech Scientist:  
>Okay, Sir, and that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible.<p>

Stane:  
>Nonsense, Stark was able to build this in a cave!... with a box of scraps!.<p>

Tech Scientist:  
>Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Tony Stark. you should speak to Stark himself.<p>

Stark is in his living room sitting on his couch

Jarvis:  
>Sir, the Arc Reactor is done<p>

Stark:  
>Good, i am going to upstairs, right now<p>

then his phone rings, sees it's Pepper and answers. Before he can speak, Obadiah paralyses him with the device he used earlier on Raza

Pepper *on phone*:  
>Tony? Tony, are you there? Hello?<p>

Obadiah takes the phone from Tony and lowers him gently onto the sofa

Stane:  
>Breathe. Easy, easy.<p>

he shows Tony the device

Stane:  
>You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis.<p>

turns Tony's head to face him

Stane  
>Tony. When I ordered the hit on you<p>

Then Stane removes the ear plugs that protected him from the effects

Stane:  
>after i allied myself with Vanko, and we both planned it. I worried that we were killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived. You had one last golden egg to give.<p>

Stane using an device to remove the arc reactor from Tony's chest

Stane:  
>Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?<p>

Stane disconnects the arc reactor, causing Tony's breathing to become laboured

Stane:  
>Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could see my prototype. It's not as... Well, not as conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived.<p>

Pepper is inside a SHIELD base, shareing the info she found to SHIELD, when she calls Rhodey, who is flying by California with the Mark 4 armor. Pepper tells him about what she found about Stane

Rhodey:  
>What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah... Okay, where's Tony now?<p>

Pepper:  
>I don't know, he isn't answering. Can you go to the Stark house and check on him?<p>

Rhodey:  
>Sure<p>

Tony stumbles into an elevator that takes him down to his workshop. As the doors open he leaves the elevator, enters the workshop and collapses. He drags himself across the floor towards the new arc reactor When he gets to the table, he can't quite reach the reactor and he collapses on to the floor. Dummy picks up the reactor and hands it to Tony. Stark looks at Dummy

Stark:  
>Good boy<p>

Meanwhile we see Obadiah in his secret lab under Stark Industries standing in front of his armor. He walks over to it and places Tony's arc reactor in the chest cavity, activating it. as he smiles at it, Rhodey lands outside Stark house and he gets out of the armor. He enters Stark mansion and searches for Tony, he goes to the workshop.

Rhodey:  
>Tony? Tony? Tony? Tony? Tony!<p>

finds Tony unconscious on the workshop floor and turns him over, Tony opens his eyes

Rhodey:  
>Tony! You okay?<p>

Tony:  
>Where's Pepper<p>

Rhodey:  
>Safe, She's with some agents that are about to arrest Obadiah.<p>

Toney:  
>That won't be enough<p>

Stark gets into the Mark 3.

Rhodey:  
>Will you need back up<p>

Iron Man:  
>Maybe<p>

Stark flies away. Before Rhodey leaves. He looks at the TV on the workshop where there are news about Vanko escape.

News Reporter *on TV*:  
>on recent news, we've learned that Ivan Vanko, also known for attacking Stark and unmasking him in front of everyone, escaped Prision<p>

Rhodes:  
>Yup, he'll need back up<p>

He leaves Stark house and goes to get inside his armor, outside. Pepper, Coulson and Nat all return to Stark Industries. Where to head to the storage area.

Pepper:  
>Section 16. Section 16. There it is<p>

She tries to use her key to open the door but fails.

Pepper:  
>My key's not working. It's not opening the door.<p>

Coulson attaches a small device to the door

Pepper:  
>Oh, wow! What's that? It's, like, a little device? It's, like, a thing that's going to pick the lock?<p>

Coulson:  
>You might want to take a few steps back.<p>

Natasha:  
>Better listen to him.<p>

they all back away and the door is blown open. Inside, Obadiah hears the explosion and runs to his armor. Coulson, Natasha, Pepper and the other agents are looking for Obadiah.

Coulson:  
>Theres nothing. but we'll keep searching.<p>

Pepper looks around and sees where Obadiah's armor was hanging. She turns around and sees the lights of Obadiah's armor behind her, looming high above. His heads up display targets her as she runs away

Shield agent:  
>Take him out!<p>

the agents open a fire as Obadiah chases Pepper. When she runs through a doorway, he's too big to follow, then we see Iron Man flying towards Stark Industries factory. as he calls Pepper

Iron Man:  
>Pepper<p>

Then we see Pepper rushing out of the factory and goes to the parking lot.

Pepper:  
>Tony! Tony, are you okay?<p>

Iron Man *on comunication device*:  
>I'm fine. How are...<p>

Pepper:  
>Obadiah, he's gone insane!<p>

Iron Man *on comunication device*:  
>I know. Listen, you'd better get out of there.<p>

Pepper:  
>He built a suit.<p>

Iron Man *on comunication device*:  
>Get out of there right now!<p>

Obadiah, inside his armor, climbs out of the concrete behind Pepper, as she looks at him

Stane:  
>Where do you think you're going? Your services are no longer required.<p>

He points the guns on his arm at Pepper, then Iron Man appears out of the sky above him.

Iron Man:  
>STANE!<p>

he draws Stane's fire away from Pepper, Iron Man swoops in and grabs Iron Monger, forcing them both through the floor, out of a wall and across a nearby freeway, colliding with a few cars and a truck as they go, Meanwhile Vanko is making mayhem thru California, his armor detects that Stark is nearby.

Vanko:  
>I can detect that Stark is nearby.<p>

then Rhodey, still in his armor lands in front of him

Vanko:  
>Stark?<p>

Rhodey:  
>No, i am not Stark, call me the War Machine.<p>

Vanko:  
>Out of the way, then!<p>

Vanko uses his whip to attack Rhodey, but Rhodey grabs the whip.

War Machine:  
>No you don't.<p>

War Machine throws Vanko away, but Vanko grabs War Machine with another whip and zaps him. War Machine grunts in pain and fires his pulsors. Vanko dodges, he laughs and easily overpowers War Machine. as he tosses him away, Once War Machine is defeated. Vanko walks away

Vanko:  
>Now to finish off, Stark.<p>

Vanko continues his search for Stark.

Stane and Stark keep fighting with a series of punches, kicks and weapons fire.

Stane:  
>I love this suit!<p>

Stane is charging his guns and points at Stark

Iron Man:  
>Divert power to chest RT.<p>

Iron Man's chest piece glows even brighter and fires a laser that sends Stane falling backward, Stane rejoins the fight. He grabs a passing motorbike and hits Iron Man with it, sending him crashing into a car. He walks over to Iron Man and lifts him high above head, before slamming him to the ground

Stane:  
>For 30 years, I've been holding you up!<p>

Stane stamps on Iron Man several times

Stane:  
>I built this company from nothing!<p>

Stanepicks Iron Man up and throws him through the side of a bus

Stane:  
>I will rebuild this company and nobody will stand in my way. Especially you.<p>

but before he can finish Stark off, Iron Man activates the glove and boot jets and hovers above Stane and starts firing his repulsors. Stane laughs

Stane:  
>Thats all you can do?. i can do the same!.<p>

Stane activates large rockets in the boots and flies up into the sky

Jarvis:  
>Sir it appears that Stane's suit can fly<p>

Iron Man:  
>I noticed. Take me to maximum altitude.<p>

As Iron Man flies higher. Stane grabs him by the feet and grabs hold of him

Stane:  
>You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!<p>

Iron Man:  
>Then did you fix the ice problem?<p>

Stane:  
>Ice problem, what?<p>

Stane realizes that his armor is freezing and loses power.

Iron Man:  
>Might want to look into it.<p>

punches Iron Monger on the head, cracks some of the ice and sends him falling back to Earth, Stark returns to land. as he lands on the behind Stark Industries. as he calls Pepper

Iron Man:  
>Potts!<p>

Pepper *on phone*:  
>Tony! Oh, my God, are you okay?<p>

Iron Man:  
>Yeah, i took care of him, Stane out of commision.<p>

But his arm is grabbed by a whip.

Iron Man:  
>What the?<p>

Stark turns to see Vanko in an new armor wearing whips on his wrist, Vanko tosses Stark aside, Tony gets up slowly, as Vanko unmasks himself

Vanko:  
>Its good to be back.<p>

Iron Man:  
>Vanko? How were you able to build an armor in Jail?<p>

JARVIS:  
>Well you did make one in a cave sir<p>

Iron Man:  
>Shut up, I get it<p>

Vanko and stark keep fighting. Stark does his best to dodge the whips and uses his pulsars and boosters to fight back. Then Vanko tosses Stark to the roof of Stark Industries. Stark gets up, and Stane lands behind him and attacks him.

Stane:  
>Nice try!<p>

Stane hits him and sends him flying across the roof. Iron Man flies at Stane and the two of the them wrestle. as Stane grabs ahold of him and begins to crush him

Iron Man:  
>Weapons status?<p>

JARVIS:  
>Repulsors offline. Missiles offline.<p>

pressure breach warning appears on the heads up display on his helmet

Iron Man:  
>Flares!<p>

flares fire around Iron Man and Iron Monger, disorienting Iron Monger and making him drop Iron Man, as Iron Man hides behind a wall and calls Potts

Iron Man:  
>Potts?<p>

Pepper *Communicating*:  
>Tony!<p>

Iron Man:  
>This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof.<p>

Pepper *Communicating*:  
>Well, how are you going to do that?<p>

Iron Man:  
>You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's' going to fry everything up here.<p>

Pepper enters the factory

Pepper:  
>Okay. I'm going in now.<p>

Iron Man *Communicating*:  
>Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time.<p>

In the factory, Pepper starts pulling levers around the arc reactor. On the roof, Iron Man jumps on Stane back and see's some wires.

Iron Man:  
>This looks important!<p>

but before he can do it Vanko makes his way to the roof, catches Stark and tosses him off Stane. Stark seeing himself surrounded by his enemies.

Iron Man:  
>Where's Rhodey when you need him<p>

Vanko grabs him again and tosses him near to Stane, who grabs ahold of him too, In the factory, Pepper is now pushing buttons and increasing the power. On the roof Iron Man and Iron Monger wrestle. Iron Monger pulls Iron Man's helmet off and throws him across the roof, he lands on a glass panel right above the arc reactor. Below him, Pepper is still turning switches. back on the roof. Stane and Vanko stand above Stark.

Stane:  
>I must admit, I never had taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!, You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!<p>

Iron Man lays there, his armor is damaged. he cant use his weapons or anything like that

Vanko:  
>You are done for Stark. today you will die.<p>

Inside the factory, Pepper is done

Pepper:  
>It's ready, Tony! Get off the roof!<p>

Back on the roof.

Stane:  
>Let me finish him off<p>

Vanko:  
>A pleasure.<p>

Stane starts to fire at Iron Man, breaking the glass he's standing on. As he falls, he grabs hold of a railing and hangs above the arc reactor with Stane still firing at him, Pepper looks up and seeing Iron Man hanging above he

Pepper:  
>Tony!<p>

Stane keeps mocking Stark.

Stane:  
>You know Stark, there are two things that are ironic. Number 1: You trying to be a hero, when you clearly are not, considering all the mayhem you caused earlier in your suit. in fact where were you when we had the alien invasion?, The second thing that's ironic is you tried to rid the world from weapons and you gave the world its best weapon yet.<p>

Iron Man:  
>PEPPER!<p>

Stane and Vanko keeps shooting at Stark. Vanko then uses his whips and grabs Stark feet causing him to fall. The battle results in the roof made of glass to rip apart. Stark almost falls, but hangs for his life as he grabs some metal handing in the roof.

Stane:  
>And now I'm going to kill you with it!<p>

fires a missile at Iron Man but misses

Stane:  
>You damaged my targeting system!<p>

Iron Man:  
>Time to hit the button!<p>

Pepper:  
>You told me not to!<p>

Stane keeps firing him

Stane:  
>Hold still, you little prick!<p>

continues trying to hit Tony with missiles

Iron Man:  
>Just do it!<p>

PEPPER:  
>You'll die!<p>

Iron Man is now now hanging on by one arm

Iron Man:  
>Push it!<p>

Vanko:  
>Let me to take care of him.<p>

Pepper pushes the button and runs for her life. just as Vanko is about to attack Stark with his whip, The Reactor explodes which sends a large beam of energy to the sky knocking Stark out of the way. And over charging the armors of Vanko and Stane, they fall to the ground, the two villains are this close of falling into the reactor. Vanko is unconscious. But Stane is not. His armor barely works. He slowly opens the armor chest. He tries to get out of it, but his suit is damaged and is stuck. He slowly tries to get out, but the weight of the armor is bending the tubes holding him from falling Stane looks at Stark, he reaches out his arm to him, hoping Stark can hold him. Stark grabs him before he falls.

Stane:  
>Thanks for helping me<p>

Stark:  
>Do not mistake this for forgiveness<p>

Stane tries to get out of the suit.

Stane:  
>I was never mistaken about you, ever since you were a kid. the genius out of the bottle. Tony we gave a wonderful gift to the world.<p>

Stane tries to get out the armor, but his leg is stuck

Stane:  
>I am stuck.<p>

Stane looks at Stark

Stane:  
>And now that we've done our part, it's now time for the 3 of us to go.<p>

But then the armor piece that covers Stark hand detaches, causing Stane to fall to the reactor taking Vanko with him, whose whip gets ahold of Stane armor, Stane screams, as the two fall into the reactor causing it to explode killing both of them. Stark slowly fades away as his reactor is deactivated. Pepper, Coulson, Natasha, Shield Agents and Rhodey in his suit all arrive to the roof. Luckily the reactor slowly flickers back to life.

April 26, 2010.  
>On Stark Mansion, some SHIELD medics check on Stark, he's fine. as Pepper looks at Coulson and Natasha, Rhodey is hanging by<p>

Pepper:  
>Thanks for helping us<p>

Coulson:  
>You're welcome. And you will be hearing from us in the future.<p>

Coulson looks at Stark

Coulson:  
>Stark, Fury wants to speak to you. Are you going to need a ride?<p>

Stark:  
>No I got my own ride<p>

Pepper:  
>So what will you and Natasha do now?<p>

Coulson:  
>we've been assigned to new Missions, Nat is going to her hometown in Russia, while I'm going to New Mexico.<p>

Pepper:  
>what are you two going to be doing there?<p>

Coulson:  
>That's classified<p>

The agents and medics leave. as Rhodey walks to Tony

Rhodey:  
>Hey Stark mind if I can keep the Mark 4, I got a new name for it, "War Machine",<p>

Stark:  
>No and I made that term as a joke.<p>

Rhodey:  
>If you give it to me I'll be saving you a lot of trouble. Otherwise, the government will come and bug the heck out of you until you hand over the suits to them,<p>

Stark:  
>Don't worry, I'll make you your own suit.<p>

Rhodey: Good and add a Gun on the back. It needs to look badass. I'll return the Mark 4 once you're done.

Stark:  
>Deal<p>

Rhodey leaves, then Stark looks at Pepper

Stark:  
>I have an offer for. You've been in my side for years, with Stane gone, I may need a second in command for Stark Industries. This is your reward for working hard for me all those years and for being at my side not matter what happened.<p>

Pepper:  
>I...i dont know what to say...I accept.<p>

Stark smiles

Pepper:  
>So how many suits are you going to make, 4 suits are enough.<p>

Stark:  
>I will make as many as I can.<p>

Pepper:  
>A hundred bucks says that you will run out of ideas before you even reach suit number 42<p>

Stark:  
>Then that means you pay me 100 if I reach 42 suits.<p>

Pepper:  
>Deal<p>

The two shake hands on it. At an SHIELD base, Fury and Stark are sitting. Stark looks at a file about the Avengers Initiative. then Fury grabs another file

Fury:  
>You don't have to read that. I'm not sure if it pertains to you now. This is Agent Romanoff's report on you. I think you should read it.<p>

Stark opens it and reads it.

Stark:  
>Personality overview, Mr Stark displays compulsive behavior. Prone to self-destructive tendencies and Textbook narcissism?<p>

Stark looks at Fury

Stark:  
>I…. uhm… Okay I agree with the Narcissism, but nothing else, i can explain the other things.<p>

Fury:  
>What else does it say?<p>

Stark:  
>it says Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative, Iron Man, yes. i'll think about it<p>

Fury:  
>Read on<p>

Stark:  
>Tony Stark not recommended?, That doesn't make any sense. How can<br>you approve me but not approve me?

Fury:  
>We only want you as a consultant for the time being.<p>

Stark:  
>That works for me but only if you can help me improve my image, fix up all the mess i caused, following my drunken behavior.<p>

Fury:  
>I will see what I can do.<p>

Stark:  
>Thanks.<p>

Tony leaves the SHIELD base, he gets inside the Mark 3 and flies away

Stark *Narration*:  
>I won't lie that I've often make mistakes that I regret later on and made more enemies then I really asked for or expected. If there's one thing that has kept me going through all the BS I've gone through and put myself and others in, it's that I keep reminding myself about why I've made the decision to make changes to my life after a shrapnel managed to get close to my heart. After seeing how power and weaponary often comes with a price by people who have looser morals then I do. After seeing a good man laying down his life for a hopeful future. There's gonna be a time where I won't be playing the knight in shining armour anymore but until that day happens I'm going to keep on soaring myself in the sky and I'll make sure to do it in style. until then...I am Iron Man<p>

Later, Stark returns home and enters his workshop.

Jarvis:  
>Welcome back home, sir<p>

Stark:  
>Thanks for greeting, Jarvis. ya know, now that i have solved most of the issues i have been going thru, i think i can study or little parasite friend.<p>

Stark goes to check on the shelf in where the jar with the symbiote was. and notices that the shelf fell off

Stark:  
>Where is the Jar. Jarvis, have you seen the jar<p>

Jarvis:  
>No Sorry, i havent<p>

But notices the pieces of glass of the jar in the floor. The creature escaped.

Stark:  
>oh crap...<p>

Date: April 27, 2010,  
>Location: Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. A black SUV is driving thru the desert, as it suddenly stops, the door opens, Coulson gets out of the van, he sees a crater from the distance, surrounded by cars and people trying to lift something, Coulson then contacts Fury<p>

Coulson:  
>Sir, we've found it.<p>

then we see what its in the center of this crater, a Hammer.


	26. Phase 2 Part 13: The Armored Avenger

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin, Story was made by me, based on _Iron Man: Security Measures_ and _Fury Big Week_)**

* * *

><p>Date: June 9, 2009.<br>Location: SHIELD base

Fury and Coulson are watching a recovered video of the attack on Tony Stark s convoy in Afghanistan. "This is the Kunar Province, Near the Pakistan border Impenetrable terrain. extensive cave networks. the troops call it "enemy central" the convoy was hit by an I.E.D. then attacked from ambush. we recovered this footage from the foremost vehicle. Colonel Rhodes and his men were 5 minutes behind by the time they got there. Tony Stark was Gone." says Coulson

"Do we know who did this?" replies Fury

"No one has taken responsibility as of yet, but the Ten Rings were active in that area. We found some of Stark s blood but it s not enough to say if he s alive or not."

"Oh I m sure Stark is alive. If he were dead the terrorist would have asked for a ransom and try to get what they could from his company, but they have been quiet, which means they can get something better than Money, and I doubt the military will find Stark. the Ten Rings arent your typical terrorists. they've raised secrecy to an art form we still dont have the first clue who or what's really behind them."

"would you like me to go to Afghanistan to investigate."

"No. We are not authorized yet foreign ops. Not the word Homeland in out initials"

"Sir the Stark family been creating weapons for the government since World War 2. When Howard died everyone thought it was the end of an era. But his son Tony came up with better inventions than Howard. like the Jericho Missile. losing Stark is a huge blow to the country but theres a more immediate concern, With the Ten rings not making a ransom I wonder if they are going to force Stark to make weapons for them. If it happens it s a threat to the homeland."

"Actually, it could be worse. Stark is no soldier, he wakes up to models, Mimosas and Massages, not torture- they could turn him with what he knows of our national security. I want you to go to Obadiah Stane and see if Stark is one to betray his country to save his skin"

"Yes sir." Minutes later. we see Coulson speaking with Stane at his office in STark Industries "Tony has always been a man who makes his own rules, like his father; everyone thought Howard was crazy, after he died, it meant leaving the company to a minor, but Tony surprised all of us, he has a way of doing that" says Stane

"i am sure thats true, Mr. Stane. but We re talking about terrorists, i'm just trying to be frank about the risks."

"No, you want to find out if Tony can tell them about our defenses, the answer is not much, as he likes the challenge of inventing things but from as for what he's done with them, he's content to leave that to others he trust, like myself or Colonel Rhodes. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you"

"Look if they wanted the Security codes to the playboy mansion then Tony would deliver it, the codes for our surveillance satellites. not so much, now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for the company for the worst, that outs little genius is probably never coming back home."

Later Coulson returns to the SHIELD base. and talks to Fury "It sounds like Stark is focused on his own work which still makes him far too dangerous. I think it would be best if I were to go to Afghanistan."

"No, Our time is better spent looking into Stark s financials and his life, anticipating what he might give them, if the military can t find them like I suspect. Stark is in his own."

Date: December 22, 2009 Following the rescue of Tony Stark, Coulson is on the airport, on his black SUV waiting for the plane for land, he contacts Fury. "Stark s plane will land in 3 hours, do you want a full debrief."

"if it s possible but don t rush him hard yet, what I want to know is a sense of what side he's on without setting off the alarm, but most importantly, I wants to know Stark connection to this object seen flying off in the video recording from our surveillance satellitees of the explosion on what we think may be a Ten Rings cave."

Date: January 16, 2010.  
>SHIELD agents are monitoring an strange object in the skies of California, Blake looks closely at it. "Something was detected in California. here's the video feed." Sitwell and Fury goes to Blake and they check the a video feed "it looks like some drone." says Sitwell "if it was drone why its 100% shaped like a human being, maybe it s a suit?" says Blake "Sitwell show me the video of the Ten Rings Cave Explosion and zoom in to the strange object." says Fury, Sitwell does so and see what looks like a suit. then Fury looks at the object on the feed that Blake its showing them and tries to put the 2 together. "I cant be sure, but its possible that it s Stark in the suit. Coulson is watching over Stark currently. I ll contact him for see if there s any connection with the two. Agent Blake you go to investigate Stark financials with Agent May, maybe they could find someone that could drop some hints of Stark connection with this metal man."<p>

Date: April 21, 2010.  
>Fury is in his office at the Helicarrier, looking at some files, when he gets call from a scientist. "Hello?"<p>

"Stark will die in 72 hours."

Fury eyes are wide open, as he heads and enters the lab in the Helicarrier, where he meets with a scientist. "All Right people who got awnsers for me?"

"Director Fury, sir. please come with me. we did extensive analysis on the blood sample of Stark that we took from his battle with Vanko."

Fury looks at thru the microscope and see's the posioned blood "and we descovered an unprecedented level of palladium radioisotopes spreading through his bloodstream you'll see that here obiously this is directly related to the arc reactor in his chest. you see, Palladium is a tricky element, it is susceptible to something called "catalyst poisoning" where it reacts with any compound and forms a chemical bond, in this case. Mr Stark.." says the scientist. "Is there a cure?" says Fury.

"No due to the fact that this is unprecedented as no point a human was endured to such prolonged and self-inflected exposure to palladium, every second that the arc reactor remains in Mr. Stark chest brings him closer to a complete breakdown of the circulatory system, However, if you give Stark Lithium Dioxide it could delay the inevitable. but keep in mind its a not cure." The scientist hands him a bottle with Lithium Dioxide which Fury grabs, he looks at it and goes back to his office, he looks at a case of Howard Stark, and he opens it. And he sees a file about failed elements used on the reactor and remembers something. "I was a friend with Howard Stark. If memory serves me right, Howard told me that the element for perfect the Reactor may not be able to be made till some years. Due to lack of technology. Howard made a video for Tony and put it in this case so he could find perfect the element when he reached adulthood when the technology was superior." Fury pauses. as he looks at the stuff. "Stark can still save himself"


	27. Phase 2 Part 14: Iron Man Epilogue

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin, Story was made by me)**

* * *

><p>Date: April 26, 2010,<p>

At a SHIELD base Fury meets up with Agent Sitwell in the hallway, as they walk by. Sitwell looks at Fury. "How did things go with Tony Stark and the Iron Man situation?"

"I had to reject Stark from the Avengers Initiative due to his recent incidents. Stark have lots of potential. But we must clean up the mess at Stark Industries. Stark fought Stane and Vanko few days ago, which ended up in the deaths of Stane and Vanko after they fell to the Arc Reactor that powers up Stark Industries. Blowing them and half of the building up."

"So basically a normal day for us"

"Yup"


	28. Phase 2 Part 15: Loki New Myth

**(Script was written by user nobleboivin)**

* * *

><p>Location: Asgard<p>

Date: Sometime around the 13th century

Loki heads to the Bifrost Bridge to run an errand for Odin. Just a simple errand really. The trickster god notices his half-brother, Sif and the warriors three returning from their latest adventure. The four notice him and start laughing. expect Sif "What is so funny?" Loki says

"Nothing just nothing, Mrs. Horse." Thor snickers.

"Mrs. Horse? Okay you guys are obviously drunk so I m going to go now."

"Now wait just a minute there Lady." says Volstagg

Loki looks at him annoyed, "It s Loki."

"Whatever, I have some questions for you."

Sif looks at Volstagg "Volstagg, don t start with him, it ll just make him mad"

"Make me mad how?" Loki starts getting confused and annoyed.

"How were you able to give birth to a full grown, eight legged horse?" says Volstagg

"What the hel are you talking about?" Asks Loki, The other guys laugh, while Sif just sighs in annoyance. Thor then looks at his brother "The Midgardians came up with a new myth about you. In this myth you turned yourself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of you. Sometime later you gave birth to a horse." Thor then laughs.

"You got to be kidding me..." Loki snaps.

"I m not. Snorri just wrote it in his Eddas. He gave me a copy." says Thor

"Let me see that" Loki takes a copy of the Edda from Thor and reads what Thor mentioned. He hands it back to Thor, walks over to the side of the bridge and hurls.


	29. Phase 2 Part 16: Thor Prelude

**Script written by nobleboivin, plot by me**

* * *

><p>Date: April 26, 2010.<p>

Coulson drives his suv, heading to New Mexico. He stops on a gas station, as he fills his car he grabs his radio he calls Sitwell.

"Sitwell its Phil. I need you to prepare a team and set up a base of operation at the town limits of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico."

"New Mexico is nice this time of year. What will we be doing?"

"There has been some unusual activity in New Mexico which includes atmospheric anomalies. Fury wants us to investigate it. He also wants us to do some Intel reconnaissance with the locals to see if they know anything."

"Sounds great. Nothing that we can t handle."

"I agree but I ll remind you know. Only exert authority with the locals when necessary. I know your one to wave your badge around like a stereotypical fed. Coulson hears the line clicking.

Date: April 27, 2010.

Location: Barton Barn

Barton relaxes and watches his TV when the phone rings. He looks at the caller ID. He answers it because he knows that Fury is the kind of boss who will say hi to his men once in a while. "Barton thank you for answering. I have a mission for you." Clint is annoyed "Please tell me you're kidding. This is the first day of my vacation. Hell it's my first vacation ever."

"I guess you have a point. Enjoy your vacation. I ll see if someone else wants to provide some extra muscle to another but different alien situation." Barton smiles and perks up. "Where?"

"New Mexico."


	30. Phase 2 Part 17: Thor

**Script written by Kaijuguy19, plot by me and Kaijuguy19**

* * *

><p>Date: April 26, 2010 Location: Puente Antiguo, New Mexico<p>

We see a black SUV is parked in the desert of New Mexico in a town named Puente Antiguo, then the roof panel of the SUV Fold open. Inside it there's a varity of hand-built astronomical devices pointing to the sky. as a brunette woman pops up her head out

Jane Foster:  
>Hey come one get up here quick!<p>

Erik Selvig: Just give me a min

Selvig Hits his head on the roof

Erik Selvig:  
>OUCH! then Jane offers her hand down to help him up.<p>

Erik Selvig:  
>Thank you Jane. Erik gets up to see the sky looking for something.<p>

Erik Selvig:  
>Are you certain you know what the Anomaly looks like?<p>

Jane Foster: That's the thing that's making my mind spin a lot. It keeps changing shapes and I know that's sounds insane but I'm honest! one time it looked like melted stars then another time it looked like rolling rainbow ribbon.

then she looks down to Darcy.

Jane Foster:  
>Hey Darcy can you pass a drink up here and some gloves while you're at it?<p>

Darcy: No problem.

she then hands her the drink and gloves.

Darcy:  
>Try not to burn your tounge the drink's pretty hot.<p>

Both Jane and Erik search the skies for a while as Jane starts to get worried.

Jane Foster:  
>Ok this has not taken THIS long to show up before.<p>

Darcy: Hey do you mind if I turn up the radio? I'm getting to be pretty bored and I can't spend the night listening to crickets and birds all night.

Jane: *Sighs.* Yeah sure thing we'll be down.

Both she and Erik come down into the SUV.

Jane:  
>This is wrong why hasn't it shown up yet?! The last 17 times that the occurrences happened showed up exactly the time it was supposed to be! I can't be losing my-<p>

Darcy then looks at the windshield and see something happening in the sky

Darcy: Uh...Jane? You better look at this.

Jane: Darcy will you just sush a bit?! I'm trying to figure out why this hasn't happened at the time I expected it to-

Darcy: No I'm saying is Jane is look at the windshield!

Darcy points to the sky where we see a massive cloud of rainbow light pouring from the sky.

Jane: Oh God!

Jane climbs straight back up with Erik following suit then she videos the whole storm.

Jane:  
>This has to be a record for being among the most mind blowing form to date! STEP ON IT DARCY!<p>

Darcy then pushes down the pedal to drive to where the storm is at having Jane almost fall out of the van but Erik catches her in time.

Erik: For heavens sake please be careful!

Jane: Right sorry but I can't contain how seriously jacked up I'm feeling!

Jane is all very giddy.

Jane:  
>Tell me am I the only one seeing this thus I've gone bonkers or are you all seeing this as well?!<p>

Erik: Well...I won't say you're wrong for being wrong for seeing an extraordinary event like this but we don't really have a clue about what are we seeing so why don't you please remain in your seat as much as you can?

Darcy: Uh...Jane not to sound judgemental and all but you can't be serious about getting extremely close are you?! I don't have plans to be piles of ashes!

Jane: Listen do you want to get your Collage credits or not? If we're able to document this you might get more credits then-ACK! We see a bolt of lightnng strike down in front of them causing Darcy to drive frantically around it.

Darcy: You know at this point I wont mind being a simple intern at Burger King!

Then Darcy bout to drive at another direction but Jane stops her.

Jane: Wait what are you doing?!

Darcy: Trying to save our lives here!

Jane attempts to grab the wheel.

Jane:  
>Please just one look that's all I've been trying to doc his whole-<p>

Then they all see a human figure crash into the ground from the sky. as they hit the figure, as Erik is looking shocked as do the two women.

Erik Oh dear god...

They all stare for a while then they leap out after the dust settles down with flashlights. They go to the spot to the crash site. They discover a man in armour and a cape. Darcy is looking al pale

Darcy: Oh god, I didn't ran him over!

Jane puts her ear over the man chest. and looks back at Darcy

Jane: Darcy get the first aide kit! He looks like he's still breathing!

Darcy runs back to the van and sees how handsome the man is. Suddenly the man's eye flicker open to see Jane. they both forgot to breath as the looked into each other's eyes then Darcy's runs back with the kit. as she looks at him

Darcy: Ok if that's not the hottest guy I've came across yet I don't know who is.

then she looks at Selvig.

Darcy:  
>Think this is my chance to practice CPR on him?<p>

Selvig: It's better we take him to the hospital ASAP.

Jane: Right as soon as we're done reading the storm!

Selvig: I'm afraid that would be out of the question.

Looks at the storm which is ending. Jane is frustrated.

Jane: Damn it! So close this time!

she looks at the man.

Jane:  
>Who...Is he though?<p>

Date: 965 A.D.  
>Location: Norway, T nsberg<p>

we see a small village surrounded by mountains, with its villagers, living peacefully.

Odin (Narrating.): For the longest time. The people who lived in that realm known as Midgard had long believed that they were far from being the only race of people in the universe. they belivied in some worlds which man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear.  
>From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, The Leader of the Frost Giants intended to bring an eternal Ice Age to Midgard like how it was in it's beginnings using the Casket of Winters.<p>

then we see a wormhole landing on a lake, freezing it, with the frost giants, with their leader holding the casket, using it to freeze the midgardians and everything in place.

Odin (narrating):  
>The people of Midgard had faced similar trails in their history but thist time they were not alone. I led my army against the giants resulting in among the bloodiest of wars in Asgard's archives<p>

Then we see another wormhole with Odin and the Asgardian landing on Norway, ready to fight the frost giants, Odin faces off with one of the frost giants, as another turns his hand into an ice spike and lauches it to Odin face. in the eye

Odin (narrating):  
>and that the was the time I lost my eye to it. The battle was beginning to be at our favour but the giants had brought an unexpected trump card with them.<p>

As one of the Einherjar knocks down a frost giant, suddely the ground starts to shake, as a giant snake emerges from the ground and growls, as the Asgardians look in shock at them

Odin (narrating):  
>J rmungandr or as it is known in the other worlds the Midgard serpent was a creature that can coil it's body around planets should it ever decided to do so. I fought with the monster myself not wishing any more of my comrades to lose any more lives. At first I swung my sword against it's body but it cracked upon impact to my dismay I learned that it's skin was able to withstand against weapons. I then tried using my hammer but that did no good either as the serpent struck it out of my hands. I then strrugled to strangle it but the monster whipped it's body to shake me off attempting to bite me in the meantime. After more wrestling it threw me against the edge of the cliff. I saw the hammer across me and I tried to reach it but to my horror the serpent coiled around me and began to strangle me as I tried to concentrate on bringing the hammer to me. As I was trying to I noticed that the serpent had a crack on it's head which meant that it was it's weak spot. As I finally willed the hammer to me I struck it on the monster's neck crushing it's skull. My reptillian enemy at last gave it's last breath as it fell into the sea. The war was over and the Giants with it's ling Laufey were defeated.<p>

Back on Jotunheim, we see Laufey laying on the ground defeated, as Odin looks at him, as he helds his spear, then one of the Einherjar takes the Casket.

Odin (narrating):  
>After the celebration was held on Midgard I took the Casket of Winters to return it to Asgard And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.<p>

Date: 1001 A,D Location: Asgard

Many years later in the Asgard palace to see Odin bringing up Thor and Loki when they were young to one of the treasure chambers to where the casket is hidden.

Odin: My sons. Even if we are considered gods among other universe there will be a time that I will no longer rule over Asgard. When that days comes you two will take my place and be loyal to your duty to keep peace. Which is why I've decided that it's time I show you what you'll need to know from the chambers that contain many legacies to learn from.

Thor:  
>You don't need to worry father. I'm striving to be like you and Loki and I are already ready to be kings!<p>

Loki: He's right. I've studied a great deal about our duties.

Odin: I am proud that you the both of you share the same strive however only one can upsurp the throne after I am gone. But in time both of you will reign as kings Asgard. Now then shall we explore the chambers?

(They went off into some of the treasures for example statues of Odin's time on Midgard and folk art while others are from different planets like glyphs from Cybertron,armours from planets like the Kree,Skurll etc. We also see Thor and Loki messing with each other a bit in a fun sibling way then Loki accidantly gets seperated from Thor and Odin.)

Loki: Errgh...This is a perfect way to get yourself lost! I have to carefully retrace my steps and-

Loki then notices a well.

Loki:  
>What in Asgard?<p>

Loki goes carefully to the well.

Loki:  
>I didn't hear about this in the library..<p>

Loki looks into the well which swirls into showing him visions of strange golden beings being at peace and helping to create a strong city.

Loki:  
>What people are they? They can't be the people of Midgard.<p>

He then sees a hall of the king then he noticed a prison down below with blue serpent like creatures writhing around then they suddenly break free looking quite terrifying.

Loki:  
>Wha-What's going on?!<p>

Loki watches in horror as he sees the serpents causing destruction around the city then some golden dragons swooped down and took out the serpents in such a gruesome manner which was too much for Loki to see as he then runs in fear out of the section where the well was. He was running fast that he suddenly ran into Thor.

Thor: AUGH! Loki where were you? Father and I was looking for you!

Loki: I'm...Sorry I got lost for a minute there.

Thor notices Loki worried face

Thor: Are you ill? You looked like you saw a demon or something along the lines of such.

Loki: I just..Ran into something that scared me for a bit but I'm fine now.

Thor understands loki well.

Thor:  
>I get that. Back for a while there I came across a metal statue of some monster that looked a little like a Roc crossed between a dragon. C'mon father's waiting for us!<p>

Loki: Right...

Loki follows Thor but we can tell from his expression that he's not fully shaken off what he saw at the well.

Date: April 25, 2010

We see Odin looking outside the window at his kingdom with a look of concern on his face. We then see Frigga come towards him.

Frigga: is something causing you worry?

Odin turns to face her.

Odin: Oh well...Yes there is actually. Are you honestly certain that Thor is ready to obtain the throne?

Frigga is a little confused.

Frigga: Why of course I do. Why do you ask that? If it's just a matter of confidence Thor has proven that he has your strong confidence.

Odin: That is what I'm most concerned of. That he has too much confidence. Confidence has proven to make the worst of villains and tyrants as it does to heroes and kings. Thor has shown that he has getting to be rather too sure of himself lately. If he is ultimately going to the future king he needs humility and wisdom for his guidance.

Frigga: Thor won't be alone however. Loki will remain at his side as his counsillar to amke sure that nothing will go wrong.

Odin: I understand that but Thor will still need to understand his place in the future and-Uuuhh.

He feels his hands shaking violently then he feels tired leaning on the wall.

Odin:  
>..Curse my luck...I just wish I have more time...If I can hold it this off longer I can-<p>

Frigga: Please don't. You've put this off for far longer then you did in the past. You can't keep this on.

Odin: This is nothing compared to the evils that laid waste to many lands out there.

Frigga: I remember that but that doesn't change the fact that even you have your limtiations. That's why I still worry for you. (Odin looks like he wants to keep reasoning with her but then nods to let her know that she's right about him having limtations.

Date: April 26 2010

we cut to a party for Thor being wrapped up then we see Thor heading towards a door drinking some wine from the cup. then he finishes drinkin

Thor: ANOTHER!

tosses the cup into a fire. then he walks towards the room where Loki catches up to him.

Loki: I can tell if there's something on your mind brother. Are you nervous?

Thor: Loki you know me since we were born. I never get nervous!

Loki: Like how you weren't nervous when you decided to pull an antic on Zeus himself and that accidentaly had him banished to Hades for it? I was told that you were plenty nervous.

Thor gets a little annoyed.

Thor: Those was just blown out of proportion. I honestly wasn't nervous, neither i was when I was trying to find out how to bring Zeus back from that hellish place.

Loki: I know that. Should I also bring up the time at the battle of Nornheim because I certainly saw you nervous which was why I had to use my smoke vels to escape.

Thor: Telling me all this is a way to remind me of being in worst situations is there?

Loki smiles

Loki: One could say that.

Loki sees an attendant bringing out some wine for Thor then he waves his fingers around to creating a serpent to come out of the cup causing the attendant to scream and drop the tray as the attendant ran for his life. Loki then snaps his fingers to cause the snake to vanish with a chuckle.

Thor: You do know that was a waste of some fine wine that was made do you?

Loki: I did and it's all in good fun.

Waves his fingers again to have the tray be fixed and flown to the guest room. Thor looks amused

Thor: It's easy how the midgardians called you a god of mischief.

Loki: Indeed. *Sighs.* I want you to know that while I do look forward to the day you take fathers place I have to be honest about a matter I haven't told you yet. I'm a tad envious that you're the first to take place but despite that you're still the brother I loved since childhood.

Thor: Thank you for those words. You'll have your time eventually like father said. After all waiting to be next in line isn't the worst time to spend.

Loki: True. After all being almost married to that ogre in disguise as a woman to help our friends out of his prison takes the spot of the worst time spent.

Then both start laughing, then somewhere else we see Voltagg combing his beard humming a folk tune as he does do then he notices a grape and eats it without anyone looking then to Fandral hitting on some ladies with Hogun looks at him with annoyance then Sif putting her weapons on a table near them then they gather together at the Throne room.

Volstagg: Well I do hope that this goes very quickly because I'm starting to have the hunger feeling again.

Fandral:  
>"nooooooo"<p>

which Volstagg looks at him looking not so amused.

Volstagg:  
>Is there something up with me?<p>

Fandral Pretending to be innocent.

Fandral:  
>What ever do you mean?<p>

Volstagg: Don't play that game with me! If you're really attached to that pretty face of yours you better stop when yer can because otherwise I'll rearrange it!

Fandral: Well if it makes you feel better we're all hungry and I'm certain that I'll eventually make my face different from stuffing myself.

Everyone except Hogun chuckled at this then Fandral looks at Hogun.

Fandral:  
>Come on lighten up and laugh my friend! Hogun stays silent.<p>

Fandral:  
>suit yourself then.<p>

Sif: You may want to close your mouth now Fandral.

Then we see Odin who shows up to announce something. as he hits the lower tip of Gungnir on the floor for gather the attention of everyone.

Odin: My fellow warriors and courtiers. I am proud to annouce the arrival of one of our most trusted allies. The Nibelungs with their lord. Ishtar.

We now see the Nibelungs arrive with the guests clapping. Ishtar bows

Ishtar: I thank you all for inviting us all here for this occasion. For all of the trails we've faced together in the ages I felt it was time I offered something in return.

Ishtar shows the doorway to reveal the Destroyer walking up to the hall shocking and impressing everyone at the mere size and power it held.

Ishtar:  
>This powerful being of living metal was forged with the universes most powerful metals and alloys with even elements of the Energon the Cybertronians generously gave to us some time ago. May it watch over the kingdom and all of it's treasures in the years to come!<p>

The crowd clapped louder then Ishtar turned to Odin who looked pleased.

Ishtar:  
>there is something I need to speak to you about alone.<p>

Odin looking confused but seeing the look on Ishtar's face nodded then they both head to a private chamber without anyone noticing.

Odin:  
>What is it that you wish to speak to me like this?<p>

Ishtar: *Sighs.* This may sound out of line and believe me I know it does but I'm concerned about how much power are you letting your sons have in their hands. Especially if they got a hold of some of the relics in the treasuries my kind made for all of the worlds. Including even the Necrom Stone which can increase your bloodlust and anger that I kept away myself for that reason.

Odin: Old friend I can assure you I'm aware of the same worries but I've made sure to make sure that I gave them enough for them not to be consumed and that the other realms has nothing to fear from them.

Ishtar: Were those not the same words you said about Fafnir before he went mad with greed with the ring we gave him all those years ago?

Odin turned pale at the mention of this horrific reminder.

Ishtar: It was a miracle that the Midgard man Sigurd was able to slay him even when Fafnir was in his dragon form.

Odin looks taken aback and was silent for a while then looks up.

Odin: I promise that I will not allow history to repeat itself. Not after all the prices I've paid with my mistakes still haunting me.

They both aren't aware of Loki overhearing them being invisible since Loki was the only one who saw them into the room alone. then he leaves the room still invisible, as he goes to one of the rooms in the palace, still invisible.

Loki: What did father mean by mistakes that still haunt him? Does this have to do with both me and Thor? This doesn't make any sense..

turns and walks away then he came across a table with some rather drunk men. they dont notice him as he's still invisible

Drunk #1: Heh didn't think that that Loki rat would be lucky enough to be next in line. I mean c'mon master of pranks? c'mon anyone can do that!

Drunk #2: That ain't nothing! I've heard that when he and his brother were little Lokai or whatever that dunce's name didn't play often cause of some self pity reasons! If I didn't know he was a prince I'd say he's a has been whiny jester!

they both laugh with Loki still invisible looking pretty furious at those comments then he picks up the wine and splashes them in front of the drunk causing them to fall down and curse in confusion.

Loki *Thinking*: Those thugs are lucky I'm not first in line because otherwise I'd have them in the stocks for a year if not decades!

Meanwhile we see Thor standing in his room with his fingers shaking with anxiety. Frigga enters his room and looks that Thor is anxious

Frigga: It's perfectly normal to feel so nervous at times like this.

Thor: Oh um mother I didn't notice you coming. Listen I assure you that I'm not nervous or tense at all!

Frigga Looking amused.

Frigga:  
>I understand that you can ease all of asgard with what you told me but I'm not among them.<p>

Thor: *sighs.* I know...

Thor slumps on a seat.

Thor:  
>How are you able to figure out what's going on with both me and Loki?<p>

Frigga sits next to him and holds his hand.

Frigga:  
>Because the two of you have the one thing your father never had when he was growing up. Someone like me as your mother.<p>

Meanwhile we look to Odin at his throne waiting for Thor to arrive with a pretty annoyed look on his face. We then cut to Loki heading for the Warriors Three and Sif.

Volstagg:  
>Ho ho so you've finally arrived! Pleasent to see you around my pranking friend!<p>

Volstagg looks around.

Volstagg:  
>Wait..Where is Thor?<p>

Loki: He'll be right along. He needs to get some how should I put it "specific tasks" to do first.

Sif is understanding what Loki meant by that.

Sif:  
>Thor is about to make a grand entrance isn't he?<p>

Loki nods at this.

Sif:  
>Well it wouldn't be him if he didn't plan on it in a day like this.<p>

Volstaag notices Odin's expression.

Volstagg:  
>Well from the way Odin looks right now Thor souldn't really bother if he doesn't want to risk being fed to crows!<p>

Loki: I wouldn't worry about it. My father never really holds on to his anger for long.

Then we see the doors opening then Thor comes into the room looking like a true god as he strolls near the throne then he kneels in honour of Odin which the audience cheers at the sight. Odin then steps out of the throne to prepare to ceromony for the kingship. Meanwhile at the vault the wind starts to turn into a cold odd breeze. as one of the guards is rubbing his legs

Guard #1: Wait...Why is it suddenly cold in here?

Guard #2: Don't know...Something's not right...

they both hear something then they looked to each other then they both walk down catiously to the length of the vault's hallway where the casket of winters lies. Large shadows then show up.

Guard #1: WHAT THE-WE'RE UNDER ATTAUUUGGHHH!

then the guard as his throat grabbed. Back at the throne room where Odin was about to make Thor king he stops to sense something.

Odin:  
>Gungnir. Its aim is true, itspower strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King.<p>

The bodies of the Guards are flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn with ice. We don't see their attackers clearly, just catch glimpses of them in the shadows

Odin:  
>Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King. Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?<p>

Thor:  
>I swear.<p>

Odin:  
>Do you swear to preserve the peace?<p>

Thor:  
>I swear.<p>

Odin:  
>Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?<br>Thor:  
>I swear.<p>

Odin:  
>Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-<p>

Odin hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice creeps across the surface of the large banners around the hall, making an eerie CRACKING sound.

Odin:  
>...This is impossible...Frost Giants...<p>

Odin looks at the warrior 3 and Sif.

Odin:  
>All of you head to the vault! Odin notices Thor running towards the hallway.<p>

Odin:  
>Make sure my son has aide!<p>

Odin goes to the Destroyer to activate the machine which it lights up and walks towards the vualt with Odin walking along side it. They all enter the hall to find the Frost Giants spotting them with th Casket then they're about to attack but then the Destroyer shows up and blasts them away. stunning the warriors 3 and Thor.

Fandral: Well remind me never to cross this rather violent metal man in the future.

Odin looks at the Destroyer.

Odin: Be sure to put the Casket back to place.

The Destroyer then does what he ordered it. Fandral then explores the room a bit

Fandral: I heard they used to have one of the Infinity Stones. here long time ago.

Volstagg: I thought the Infinity Stones were a myth.

Thor: It's not.

Thor then clenches his fist.

Thor:  
>Those Jotuns must pay for this attack!<p>

Odin points to the dead Giants by the Destroyer hands.

Odin: Most of them already paid. We should be thankful that the casket has not been taken. All is well.

Thor aint pleased

Thor: Why would you say that?! They just broke into the vault and supposing if they stole any more relics here?! We'd be massacred in no time!

Odin: They did not in the end. Remember we are still in a truce with their king which I am going to have a serious conversation with him about it the first chance I get.

Thor: The truce was broken the instant they broke in here! And they were killed because of them! I will NOT stand by and let this go unpunished! We must act!

Odin looks the warrior 3 and Sif.

Odin:  
>Leave us to talk alone<p>

As they leave he then looks at Thor with a stern look.

Odin:  
>And how would you resolve this matter may I ask?<p>

Thor: I would march into Jotunheim to punish King Laufey and his band of killers and punish them for their murderous and treacherous actions for what they're doing! I will even go as far as to break their spirits to make sure they never do this again!

Odin gives a shocked worrying glance at Thor.

Odin:  
>Those are words of a warrior consumed by blood lust and vengence.<p>

Thor: I am only expressing my fury at this injustice! This is an act of war I'm speaking about! Father surely you understand this!

Odin: *Sighs.* I do I'm afraid...Which is why I am ordering our defenses be increased and sealed and will have neither you or any other warrior go to the land of the Frost Giants until I speak to their king about this.

Thor: Father you can't be serious and as Kind of Asga-

Odin: You are not King!. Not yet...This was just an act of a few bitter thugs doomed to fail. That is final.

Odin leaves to the throne room leaving Thor looking very upset. Later on Thor paces around in fury then he smashes the wall. Loki shows up noticing the crack on the wall.

Loki: Hmm...Never took you to be the one who punches wall when angered.

Thor: My big day was just ruined by what the Frost Giants did and you're taking this calmly?!

Loki: Thor I'm just to exercise composure. I'm just as concerned as you are.

Thor: Right...I apologize..I'm just frustrated about not doing anything about this! They can get in again for all we know!

Loki: I understand and you're right about the last part. But we can't just go and deal with this without defying father's orders.

Thor: We'll find a way we always do. Please Loki this is the only way we can be sure that we'll ensure safty of the borders.

Loki: I'm sorry to say this but this is madness you're talking about.

Thor: I never said this will a sane idea.

Thor sees Sif and the Warrior 3 enter in the room.

Thor:  
>I was about to search for you all! Please aide me to go to Jotunheim to settle this injustice!<p>

Sif: Thor your anger is understand as we all are but this won't fix what's done before.

Fandral: Not to mention it'll have your father have a temper the size of a dragon if he found out and I'm not willing to see if that's true!

Hogun: I side with Sif and Fandral on this...Though it does leave me with concerns with this will happen to any other realm.

Volstagg: Hmmm...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make sure if they are making plans for that in case if we need to report back.

Sif sighs as she thinks this through

Sif:  
>Very well we'll join but ONLY to see if they're making plans to invade other worlds.<p>

Thor grins

Sif (Thinking.):  
>Please don't do anything foolish on the way Thor..<p>

Later we see them all arriving at Bifrost to where we then look to Heimdall who's guarding it. Loki looks at the group

Loki:  
>Leave it to me.<p>

Loki then approaches the guardian to speak. but Heimdall is looking suspicious

Heimdall: I can tell from the way you have that worried look on your face and the way you're walking tells me that you have somequestionable motives you wish to speak to me about. I'm not so quick to deceive trickster.

Loki:  
>I'm afraid you're mistaken Heimdall allow me to-<p>

But gets interuppted by Thor who walks next to Loki.

Thor: Heimdall I beg you to allow us to pass! It'll help us all!

Heimdall: That is what I'm asking you two. If what you plan to do will indeed help Asgard or otherwise...I am also questioning how a bunch of lowly bandits managed to get by me with such ease...I will allow you to pass...However I warn you that whatever intentions you have be mindful of any consequences that'll befall you...

Thor:  
>Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned.<p>

Thor walks past Heimdall as the Gatekeeper lets the group pass. Volstagg walks beside the frustrated Loki, needles him.

Volstagg:  
>What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?<p>

Thor and the others enter the Observatory, step onto a platform. Heimdall climbs into the large control apparatus at the center of the room and readies the Observatory.

Heimdall:  
>Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim.<p>

Thor:  
>I have no plans to die today.<p>

Heimdall:  
>None do.<p>

Heimdall inserts his sword into the control panel, and the apparatus of the Observatory starts up. The Bifrost energy quickens along the Bridge, feeding into the Observatory. Heimdall turns his sword in the control panel. The Observatory's giant turret swings around, aims toward a section of space. As a final step, Heimdall plunges his sword deeper into the control panel. The great turret fires, the rainbow light of Bifrost energy blasts out of it. The Bifrost opens at the end of the platform upon which Thor and his five comrades stand.

Heimdall:  
>All is ready. You may pass.<p>

Volstagg Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?

Heimdall:  
>To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it.<p>

Thor starts towards the Bifrost, turns back to the others, grins. The others join him at his side, then step towards the Bifrost. Their bodies stretch towards the maelstrom, changing shape, as if every atom of their being is being elongated by the pull of it. In an instant, they're jerked off the platform and inside the vortex. A hole in the sky rips open, and the Bifrost comes shooting out of it. Snow flurries up when the Bifrost hits, as Thor and his band touch down. runes from the Bifrost are imprinted on the ice around them. the group explore the place a bit.

Location: Jotunheim

Volstagg: Funny...Figured they'd have this place more guarded..  
>Then a bunch of Jotuns pop up with their weapons ready.<p>

Volstagg: Uh...Never mind.

A jotun then walks towards thor

Jotun: Will you Asgardians kindly explain to us why you show your face here like this?

Thor answers him nothing.

Jotun:  
>Not one to spill much? Fine then. I'm sure King Laufey would enjoy asking you more questions!<p>

We now cut to the band of Jotuns forcing the group to Laufey's castle to question them. They enter the hall as we cut to King Laufey who looks at them suspiciously then he gets up and faces them.

Laufey: Well well well...I never expected to meet a son of Odin to meet me in this rather interesting circumstance.

Thor: Don't try to talk your way out of what you've done! I demand answers from you! How did your people get into Asgard to begin with?!

Laufey: Hmph. It hasn't been ten second and already a son of Odin accuse me of treachery. Typical. Not surprising since in the house of Odin is full of liars and traitors.

Thor: *snarls.* Never insult my father's honor with insults!

Laufey: I'm only speaking the truth. He's nothing more then a murderer and a thief. He took what is rightfully ours and it left us all in ruin! It's our right to reclaim the casket where it belongs here.

Thor: Don't make me laugh. You'll only use it to start more wars to every realm out there. I'm not naive of your tricks.

Laufey: We'll see about that. Tell me what is it you're here for really? To make peace or to do otherwise? Or am I seeing in front of me a poor diluded boy who wants to prove himself a man?

Thor rises up angry but Loki holds him back.

Loki: Thor please this isn't worth it! Let's stop this and come back to Asgard!

Loki looks at Laufey.

Loki:  
>Let us go back to our home. I promise this won't end in bloodshed.<p>

Laufey: Well I can tell that one of you is with intellegence in here. Very well make yourselves scare and be off while I'm still in a good mood.

They prepare to leave with Thor looking angered still but willing to leave but then Laufey does a mocking grin.

Laufey:  
>After all I wouldn't want our little blond princess to have a fit because he didn't get what he wanted. *Laughs in a cruel manner.*<p>

Loki:  
>Damn...<p>

Thor loses it then tosses his hammer at Laufey who gets hit by the hammer,

Thor:  
>You've just tried the last of my patience fiend!, now who's next?<p>

The Jotuns attacks them, Sif blocks a blade aimed for her head then she punts the Giant on the leg. Hogun leaps on top of another giant's shoulders then he stabs his weapons on the giant's shoulders making the giant scream and punches Hogun off. Fandral does some fancy swordmanship against three Giants then he swung his blade at their feet making them fall over. Volstagg manages to use his axe to slice off the arms of a Giant he was fighting then uses it to slice the head off. Suddenly a monster that looks like a hybrid of a gorilla and a tiger usts in to the hallway grabbing both Thor and Loki who were previously struggling with some giants of their own by the throat: Thor struggles to get his hammer out from his hand but isn't too sucessful. Loki however manages to strike lighting to the monster's head making it shriek as it dropped them. Thor then flings his hammer at the creature's foot making it roar and breath ice at them. They both ducked then the lure it out of the throne room out to the cliff then the monster does a swipe knocking Thor into a rock then it grabs on to Loki's arm about to rip it off but then Loki shoots oil on it's legs making it slip and letting go of him. Thor then gets up and runs towards the beast hitting it with the hammer making it zoom out from the cliff and into the abyss. They both run back in to help the others who are too struggling with their lives.

Volstagg: About time!

Volstagg clobbers another giant's face but then the giant grabs ahold of his arm making Volstagg feeling cold for a minute there then Volstagg kicks the giant away.

Volstagg Dont let them touch you you'll be affected so try not to become giant sized icebergs will ya?!

He then rushes off to help Hogun. Loki Nods.

Loki:  
>Noted.<p>

Loki sees a giant run towards him carrying a mace then he's about to perform a trickery spell but then he gets grabbed by the giant expecting chill. Instead he sees his arm turn blue much to his shock. He then shakes it off and fires on the giant.

Hogun Helping Fandral walk due to an injury Fandral got.

Hogun:  
>We have to retreat now!<p>

Thor looks at how Fandral is injured, he's ready to kill more giants but he nods reluctantly then they all retreat out of the hallroom knocking over enemy giants along the way. They then came across a cliff looking despondant. they turn around to see Laufey and his remaining giants march over ready to kill. Suddenly a huge wave explodes in front of the company to reveal Odin coming out of the portal looking not very happy at all.

Thor: Father! Your timing can not come any better! Let us finish th-

Odin glares at Thor

Odin: Hold your tounge!

He then turns to face Laufey.

Odin:  
>I deeply apologize for this insolence.<p>

Laufey: Don't pretend like you care enough to apologize! Your boy has brought this to us and to himself!

Odin: I understand. His actions were that of a reckless youth. Please treat this as nothing more then a senseless action and end this conflict before it grows to be far worse then it is already!

Laufey: It is too late Lord of Asgard...Your son has already gotten what he wanted...War and DEATH!

Laufey throws a spear at Odin but Odin manages to teleport him and the others way back to Asgard leaving Laufey yelling in fury. We now cut back to Asgard to see the group landing in the Bifrost control room. Odin looks To the warriors 3 and Sif. as Odin removes the sword out of the from the control panel and gives it back to Heimdall.

Odin:  
>Take Fandral to the medical room. I wish to be alone with my sons for a little "talk."<p>

As they all leave he turns to Thor looking furious.

Odin:  
>You have no idea of what you have just done!<p>

Thor: Father listen to what I have to say! The world must know that I as the future king of Asgard will not be held in contempt because of Laufey! I was only doing what I know is the right thing!

Odin: What you say speaks of pride and arrogance, not of leadership! You have sadly forgot what I have taught you all these years! Did what I say to you matter not?!

Thor: What good will they do me and for our future if I just sit in my throne idlaly doing nothing while the rest of the realms mock Asgard such as you do?! What you taught me may have been true in your day but not anymore! The old ways are done why can't you just let it go and face realty?!

Odin get furious

Odin: You dare use those terms on me?! I once thought I knew my own son as I should but now I wonder after today you revealed your true self after all? Perhaps you were all along a vain, cruel greedy boy waiting for a chance to take power!

Thor gets fed up

Thor: WELL YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!

The room grows silent with both Odin and Loki looking shocked. Thor himself then reliezes what he said and looks remorseful.

Thor: Father I didn't-

Odin: No you are right. I was a fool. I was a fool for thinking you were ready all along.

Loki goes up

Loki: Father look can't we-

Odin holds his hans up

Odin: Step out of this Loki. This is between me and Thor.

Odin then looks back to Thor.

Odin:  
>I cannot let this go unpunished. Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.<p>

The Allfather plunges Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fires, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turns angrily to his son.

Odin:  
>You are no longer worthy to this realm, your title and...To be around the ones you love..you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers.<p>

Holds up his hand to strip Thor of his power who glows in confusion with Loki too looking confused and worried then he grabs Moljnr from Thor

Odin:  
>In the name of my father...and of his father before...I, Odin, Allfather, cast you out!<br>Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and Thor is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappears in the vortex. Odin holds Mjolnir in his hand, stares at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispers something quietly.

Odin:  
>Whosoever holds this hammer, if be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.<br>He tosses it to Bifrost then he quietly leaves the room leaving Loki still stunned at what just happened with Odin looking upset and a bit remorseful of some of the things he said. Now we cut back to where we left Thor at the beginning after being found by Jane, Erik and Darcy. He then gets up weakly. as Thor looks for his hammer

Thor: Hammer...Hammer!.

Thor turns to the mortal around him

Thor:  
>Do any of you know here my hammer is? I need to find it it's important!<p>

Darcy: Well you look to be hammered that much is obvious.

Jane looks annoyed at Darcy then she notices markings on the creter left by the bifrost.

Jane:  
>Erik... look at this.<p>

He joins her at her side and sees it. A faint, discernible pattern is etched into the sand. They exchange a look. Amazed and excited, Jane hurriedly takes out a camera and snaps some photos of the runes. A breeze begins to blow them away.

Jane:  
>We've got to move fast before anything changes. We need soil samples, light readings, everything.<p>

She pulls out a light meter, holds it up, takes some readings, jots them down in her notebook. Selvig looks at Thor, who stares up at the sky.

Erik Selvig:  
>Jane, we need get him to a hospital.<p>

Darcy looks at thor, who keeps searching for his hammer

Darcy:  
>What hammer?<p>

Thor: My homeworld! I need to find a way back up to confront Father about what happened!

Selvig looks to Jane.

Erik Selvig:  
>He's obviously gotten head tramua we need to take him back to the hospital quick!<p>

Jane: We'll go once I'm done getting enough samples from here besides I don't think he's that damaged. Look at him, he's fine.

Thor looks at the sky and yells.

Thor:  
>Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the bridge!<p>

Jane: Then again I've been wrong about things before..Selvig maybe you and Darcy can take him and pick me up later.

Selvig: Jane I can't just leave you here alone out here! It's too risky even if we're made to take some every now and then!

Thor goes up to Selvig looking more upset.

Thor:  
>Sir I urge you to tell me where I am right now!<p>

Selvig: Listen you need to calm yourself! You've just fallen and being upset will only make it-

Thor is looking more desperate.

Thor:  
>I don't have to rest so don't waste time and tell me now!<p>

Darcy looking nervous slowly grabs a taser.

Selvig: You're in one the main desert in Puente Antiguo. Now please compose yourself!

Thor: Then what realm am I at? Tell me! Alfheim? Nornheim?

Darcy: uh...New Mexico?

She points her taser at him.

Darcy:  
>Now back away from my friend!<p>

Thor: You dare threaten Thor Son of Odin and future king of Asg

Thor gets tasered by Darcy then falls to the ground in pain.

Thor:  
>AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHH!<p>

As Jane and Selvig stare at Darcy, in shock

Darcy: What?! He was saying the words that a nutcase would make before attacking!

Jane and Selvig sigh then they all pick Thor up and carry him to the SUV but obviously having a hard time since he's heavy. They sigh in relief after they finally placed him in the back of the vehicle.

Selvig: Next time Darcy if you're going to taser someone. Please do it when they're in the vehicle first.

Darcy: Ok ok I'll keep that in mind!

They then head inside the SUV and drive off to the nearest hospital then far behind Moljner lands on Earth. When they arrive at the Hospital Thor is carried into the building struggling by nurses and doctors trying to keep him steady.

Thor: Unhand me all of you! I am Thor Son of Odin! I will not let you attack me and my fellow travelers! YOU HEAR ME?! RELEASE ME!

Doctor: Sir please you're getting hysterical! We're going to help you you're obviously suffering from had tramua.

Thor: I don't need help with my head! I need help to get back to my home! and-uuuhhh...

A nurse just used a sedative on him making him faint.

Date: April 27, 2010

We find a man driving on the same road the others were on. He then sees the creater then he gets out of the vehicle to check it out. He finds the hammer then he tries to pull it out but isn't able to. Then we cut to a little motel to where Jane, Selvig and Darcy are at now looking at the pictures they took last night.

Jane: Ok I've looked over the notes and pics I've been working on since our adventure last night and I've came up with that thing has some characteristics of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge!

She gets Darcy confused

Darcy:  
>...Enstein what now?<p>

Selvig:  
>I thought you were a science major.<p>

Darcy:  
>Political Science.<p>

Selvig shoots Jane a confused look. Jane shrugs.

Selvig: An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, a "theoretical" connection between two different points of space-time.  
>Darcy stares blankly.<p>

Darcy: Ok still lost in confusion here. Not a science expert remember?

Jane: It's a worm hole Darcy.

Jane looks over to the constellation images then she looks closer.

Jane:  
>Wait...<p>

Selvig: What is it?

Jane: See through that "Bubble?" Those...Aren't our stars...I know that's crazy sounding but look again!

She shows him the pictures on the table. then Darcy notices something on other set of pictures

Darcy: Hang on. Isn't that the Loony hot guy?

Jane goes to see those pictures

Jane:  
>...Get your stuff we're getting answers and fast.<p>

They get up to leave back to the hospital. Meanwhile back at Asgard we see Odin looking at to Asgard from his palace lost in his thoughts with his face looking a bit saddened like somehow he regretted saying some words at Thor. He then hears the door open to reveal Frigga looking furious. Odin then turns to face her calm since he knew she would react to this in this manner and he doesn't blame her for being upset.

Frigga: Why did you do this?! Why did you even consider banishing Thor?!

Odin looking down to the floor not being able to face her.

Odin:  
>Your anger is understandable but will you also understand my reason for doing this? Our son had brought us to the brink of war I had to make sure that it doesn't not repeat.<p>

Frigga: But of all punishments why banishment for him?! Thor would be lost to us forever! wasnt it enough pain to lose our daughter long time ago, before Thor was born?

Odin looking up still saddened, ignoring the comment of their lost daughter,

Odin: ...*sigh*...But supposing if you were in my place would you have done? What would you do if he actually went too far then what he did today?

Frigga: I...I...Would not resort to exilement to Midgard...I don't have the heart to do it to one of our sons.

Odin: *Sighs.* I know...That is why certain beings are chosen to be rulers..So that they can make certain hard decisions that deep down they strongly don't want to act upon despite doing it for the greater good...I'm afraid that even if I wanted to bring him back my powers won't allow it..Thor's fate... is in his own hands now..

Back at Earth, we see Thor slowly waking up in the hospital room he was in. He sees some doctors around him thinking of a way to break out of there. As soon as some of the doctors left with one remaining he pretends to close his eyes then as the doctor checks in on him Thor quickly leaps out of the bed and ties the doctor's arms with the bed sheet then runs out of the room running into a group of them who try to restrain him.

Doctor: Sir please get back your room you nee-OOF!

Gets shoved a bit.

Thor: Sorry I've not time to idle around!  
>He leaps out the window and heads off. Later Jane, Darcy and Erik arrive to check in on Thor. Jane sees the frantic scene, as she walks towards a doctor.<p>

Jane: Hey uhh...What happened?

Doctor: I'm afraid the man you've brought to us managed to escape..We're about to have some of the local officers find him because he looked like someone who can be quite dangerous seeing him ramble on about being from another world.

Jane:  
>...listen if we find him first we'll be sure to talk some sense to him...He seems like someone who's just freaked out yeah.<p>

Doctor: Miss I wouldn't try to risk it.

Darcy: Don't worry we'll be able to fend ourselves if need.

Darcy grabs her taser.

Doctor:  
>...Not the self defense weapon I can think of firsthand but all right...Just call for help if needed.<p>

Erik, Jane and Darcy fall back to the SUV then they drive off to search for Thor.

Jane: Keep an eye out for him in any direction. He shouldn't be too hard to find but just to be sure.

Darcy: Well yeah his face and hair look like some girls's fantasy so I doubt he'll be that hard to spot..

Darcy sees Erik reading some books.

Darcy:  
>Didn't you hear Jane? Can reading wait?<p>

Erik: Sorry I've heard...What he said to us before we took him to the hospital reminded me of a few things I've read long ago...but I can't find them so far...Wait..

Erik sees Thor who's ahead of them.

Erik:Jane STOP you'll-

Too late as Jane accidantly hits him again.

Erik:  
>...Hit him...<p>

They all run out to help him up.

Jane: Errgh I'm so sorry! That was not intentional!

Thor: ...What kind of place is this?!

Darcy: Not to be rude or anything but what the hell do you mean by that? Sorry but you're not exactly making a lot of sense.

Thor looks up to the sky and sun.

Thor:  
>This is Midgard?<p>

Erik hears this then looks curious. Back on Asgard the Warriors 3 and Sif are taking in what just happened.

Sif:  
>...This shouldn't have happened...It's like a nightmare...<p>

Fandral: Things won't be the same without Thor now...Not that I'm implying that he's lost to us forever though I hope not...

Volstagg shows them his arm which had gotten Frostbitten.

Volstagg:  
>This will take a while for this arm to be at work again...curse our luck!<p>

Hogun: Be thankful it wasn't at the heart...but your arm will be fine.

Hogun sees Loki's arm which seems to be untouched.

Hogun:  
>Were you touched anywhere? I seem to recall your arm was?<p>

Loki: Well it was almost touched but I moved it out of the way in time.

Hogun: Makes sense.

Fandral: We should be thankful at least that Thor's alive despite his current situation..If only that guard never told Odin about this! Couldn't believe he managed to do this! Makes me wonder if he has a sense of honour to keep ones word!

Sif: I'm not sure if he did promise actually.

Fandral: Well you know what I'm getting at!

Volstagg: Well how did he find out to begin with?! Who told him?

Loki Looking now a little guilty then looks up.

Loki:  
>I need to be honest with all of you..The guard didn't find out on his own...I told him.<p>

He sees the others look shocked then angry.

Sif: You...Did what?!

Fandral: You were always the trickster but I NEVER excepted you to be a backstabber!

Loki: *Sighs.* The mission was doomed to begin with I had to do what I can to save everyone here including my brother.

Volstagg: So I guess having Thor be banished was a plus on your part?!

Loki: Thor getting banished was NOT what I intended to have happen believe me it wasn't...I didn't expect my father to do something like this...But perhaps it's for the best.

Sif: Why would you say such a thing? Can't you reason with Odin?!

Loki: I'm sorry but I can't. Even if I wanted to he wouldn't allow it. Besides you've all seen how Thor acted lately. He's become arrogant,reckless,and dangerous! I ask you is that a sort of King Asgard needs?

Loki then leaves.

Hogun:  
>...Somehow I have a feeling that Loki would not make any better of a king then Thor.<p>

Sif: From the looks of it you might not be far off from that assumption. He probably does have the best of intentions for Asgard but he's always been jealous of Thor.

Volstagg: He did save our necks from being sliced off I won't deny that of him.

Volstagg then grabs some meat from a nearby plate and eats it, Hogun then looks to the others.

Hogun:  
>..Laufey did mention there were traitors around here..<p>

Fandral: What are you getting at exactly?

Hogun: A master of magic could easily bring some Jotuns into Asgard.

Volstagg:  
>No! Surely not!<p>

Frandral: Now hold on. Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely. you're not suggesting Loki was the one who brought the Jotuns here to begin with? I mean he's a difficult fellow no question about it this is a serious matter!

Hogun: I know...But at this time what else can we suspect?

Sif: Hogun has a valid point...But even if Loki did it how he was able to allude Heimdall?

Volstagg:  
>The ceremony was interrupted just before Thor was named King.<p>

Sif:  
>We should go to the Allfather.<p>

Fandral:  
>And tell him what? "Oh, by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor. Bring back Thor. There's a good fellow!"<p>

Sif:  
>It's our duty. If any of our suspicions are right, then all of Asgard is in danger.<p>

Volstagg: I guess if we speak to Odin about this...We pretty pray he's still not in his enraged state...

We cut to Loki as he walks towards the vault in a hurried manner.

Loki: Have they any idea what it's like to be in my position and what I'm trying to do for all of us?!

He then stops as he has a flashback of him trying to talk to a couple of royal children during his childhood but having a hard time doing so because of them started to jeer at him and push him. Then Thor came and helped him out.

Loki:  
>...Have they any idea what it's like to feel like you somehow belong...No where?<p>

He arrives at the vualt then goes to the Casket itself. He looks at it for a while then he starts to raise his arms up on top of it but then hesistates for a bit. He then puts his arms on top of it then sees them turn blue at the touch slowly. He grows shocked. Then Odin comes into the room.

Odin: Please raise your arms away from the casket. You...shouldn't have to find out like this...

Loki: Find out what? Am I cursed then?

Odin: Not exactly...But whatever ails you does not change the fact that you are my son..

Loki puts the casket down then turns to face Odin with his body all blue, which slowly goes turning back to normal.

Loki:  
>Am I more then just your son then? Was this casket really the only object that was taken?<p>

Odin:  
>...It wasn't..I knew you'd find out the truth eventually...I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances...In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son.<p>

Loki is sent reeling by the revelation.

Loki: Laufey's son...Why...why did you never tell me this?! You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?

Odin: You were just an innocent child. What sort of man would I be to leave a helpless infant to die?

Loki: There's more to why you brought me in is there I can tell. So tell me!

Odin doesn't answer for a bit which angers Loki.

Loki:  
>TELL ME!<p>

Odin:  
>I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you...But that dream is no more due to what Thor's actions had caused.<p>

Loki is looking quite spiteful and angry.

Loki:  
>I see...So by that regard I no longer matter as well. i am no more than another relic that was stolen and to be locked away for some other purpose or worse thrown away like a useless rag!<p>

Loki starts to walk up to Odin.

Odin:  
>Why do you twist my words?<p>

Loki:  
>Why not be honest with me on that?! You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?<p>

Odin: Loki I only wanted to protect you from living your life thinking you were just a tool and to protect you from the truth.

Loki: Or was it really because that I'm just like the monsters you've mentioned in your stories and needed to be checked in line?, Come to think of it that was also the reason why you gave Thor more attention then I did isn't it?

Odin starts to looki more grieved.

Odin Loki I've always viewed you as one of my kin and that I was always honest about! You have the right to be upset about what I never told you but I beg you don't let the rage consume you!

Loki goes up to him closer snarling and on the verge of rage.

Loki:Afraid it's too late for that father or should I even call you that? Don't try to manipulate me anymore with your lies! Even if you did love me as you claim you would never allow a mere frost giant as King here!

suddenly Odin starts to fade as he he startes to weaken.

Odin: No...No not time yet!...Loki...Help...me...

He then collapses. Loki is looking stunned as he turns his head. he kneels in front of Odin, and touchs his arm for see if theres any pulse, there is, but his emotions changes from rage to being worried.

Loki: Guards! Come in here quick! My father needs help!

Back on Earth various people gather around the mound the hammer landed in each trying to lift it.

Man: Ok time for daddy to win a new hammer!

Attempts to lift it.

Man:Errgh c'mon lift ya friggen peice of-YAAUGH!

He Falls backward. on the hills nearby A black van shows up then the door slide open revealing Coulson, he sees a crater from the distance, surrounded by cars and people trying to lift the hammer, Coulson then contacts Fury

Coulson: Sir, we found it.

Meanwhile we cut back to Thor and his new friends staying at a motel they're currently living for now. Thor comes out from the shower, as Darcy watches him

Darcy: God what would I do to have a hot image like that stuck to my mind forever? then she stands up.

Darcy:  
>Hey er..Sorry for tasing ya earlier. It wasn't any personal or anything.<p>

Thor puts on some spare clothes from Erik Selvig

Thor: It's fine. I admit I wasn't holding on to my reason at the time..I must say these new bathing devices are strange looking but it really refreashes you

Jane gets out the Bifrost pictures and shows them to Thor.

Jane: Listen I have a ton of questions to ask you. Could you tell me what were you doing in this exactly?

Thor:  
>...Well aside from falling through it after being banished..Not a lot..Though it does make me wonder if people from other lands can do other feats in the Bifrost.<p>

Jane:  
>..Bifrost?<p>

Thor:  
>..so you have no idea what a Bifrost is?<p>

Selvig amused, skeptical

Selvig:  
>The Bifrost...<p>

Jane: Well yeah that's what I said.

Thor: Hmmm...Surprised to hear that...why don't we feast somewhere and I can explain it to you all?, This mortal form has grown weak

Back at Asgard we see Loki and Frigga standing next to Odin who is in his bed chamber in his sleep. Frigga looks at Loki who's looking sorrowful.

Frigga: Please don't believe that I too went along with the secret. I was against it from the beginning. Family should never have secrets kept from one another.

Loki: Then why did you go along with it anyway? Did he really mean what he said about treating me as if I were his own child?

Frigga: Because I will be honest...there was a part of me that understood why he kept this from you. He didn't want you to think you're different. To believe that you were an outsider.

Loki stays silent then looks at Odin again.

Loki:  
>How long would he remain in this slumber?<p>

Frigga: Usually I predict how it'll begin and end but this is rather different I'm afraid..

Loki: It's rather uneasy seeing him in this state. A far cry from the powerful figure people usually see him.

Frigga: You mustn't lose hope my son. Your father has faced similar situations.

Loki: Can you say for Thor then?

Frigga: Life has a purpose for everything. Including your brother. He may find a way home.

Loki is silent then leaves the room looking troubled at what he found out today. He then runs into some guards who go towards him. He tense up expecting the worst but then he sees them kneel down.

Loki: What are you doing?

Loki turns to look at his mother, all confused

Frigga: They're just kneeling to their new king, for the time being until your father awakens.

Loki sees one of the guards hand him Odin's spear then he slowly grabs it not believing what's happening to him. As he lets the power course through his body he smiles with a strange gleam in his eyes enjoying the power he's been now given.

Loki:  
>The power is so wonderful to have. I'll make sure to put it to good use for the best of us..<p>

Back on Earth we see Thor and the others at the diner.

Jane: Ok since we're having us get filled I'd like to ask you again the questions I want to-

Jane sees Thor being occupied with what he's eating and drinking.

Jane:  
>Er never mind.<p>

Darcy:  
>how you could eat an entire box of food and still be this hungry.<p>

Thor just drunk his cup of coffe.

Thor:  
>Ah this tastes like nector!<p>

Darcy:  
>Yeah, it's great, isn't it?<p>

Thor:ANOTHER!

Smashes the cup scaring other customers. Jane looks at one of the waiter from the restaurant.

Jane:  
>I'll pay that...<p>

Then she looks back at Thor

Jane:  
>What was that?<p>

Thor:  
>It was delicious. I want another.<p>

Jane:  
>Then you should just say so!<p>

Thor:  
>I just did.<p>

Jane:  
>I mean ask for it. Nicely.<p>

Thor: Oh..My apologies. I meant no disrespect.

Thor tears some men speaking.

Thor:  
>Wait..<p>

Man #1: Wait so Charlie wasn't able to lift it? Geez and he's the strongest brusier we have around here!

Man #2: Yeah that hammer thingy ma bob sort of reminds me that sword in the stone from that British king lore I mean I doubt I'd believe it the first time around if I just moved into this town!

Thor: Excuse me do you know where this "hammer" is at?

Man #1: It's just 12 miles form here but don't get your hopes up too high unless you're Superman.

Thor: You don't know that.

Thor goes to leave.

Man #2: Hang on buddy even if you want to, the army's already there and they ain't too kind on letting anybody in!

Jane, Darcy and Erik exchange worried looks then they go after Thor. who starts to stride determinedly down the street.

Jane: Hold on why are you even going there? Didn't you hear what those guys said about the army being there?

Thor: I did

He stops walking and looks at her

Thor:  
>I'm going there because that hammer belongs to me. It's called Mjolnir.<p>

Darcy: Mule-what now?

Jane: Excuse me but how do you think you're going to do that exactly? Just walk up, say hi to them and just take it?

Thor: Why yes. Surely this army should be at least reasonable enough to listen. If you all take me there then I'll explain to you everything and that's a promise.

Selvig: His headstrong nature's going to be get us all in danger.

Erik goes up to Jane.

Selvig:  
>May I have a word with you?<p>

Erik pulls Jane away from Thor a bit then he looks at her.

Selvig:  
>Jane don't take this foolish risk!<p>

Jane: We're already at a rough spot right now with trying to get him from trying to cause any more commotion so maybe if we can least check what he's trying find it'll be a start. What we found last night can't be a coincidence I have to know somehow.

Selvig: The creater isn't what I'm worried about.

Erik looks at Thor.

Selvig:Just look at him. He keeps telling us he's the actual Thor along with the Bifrost and Mjolnr from Norse myths I've read about as a child and during my studies. the point is that the poor man's delusional!

Jane: Delusional or not I'm just driving him to check things out and after that we're good. That's all I want to do.

Selvig: Will it be worth risking yourself being thrown away in some army prison? I know you're trying to push yourself but sometimes pushing ourselves too far will leave us in ruin.

Jane: *Sighs.* Fine..

She turns to Thor.

Jane:  
>Look I'm sorry but my friends aren't really fond of this idea and they don't want to risk me doing it as well.<p>

Thor: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be able to handle this all the same.

Jane: Listen I may not know you all that much but breaking in isn't a smart idea.

Thor: What else would I do to gain Mjolnr back?

Jane: You've gotten yourself hurt since you've arrived plenty of times but getting on the armie's bad side is worst! Don't do something that stupid!

Thor: I understand your concern but I've faced plenty of battles and yes I've admittly had a few troubles lately but there is nothing the future ruler of Asgrad can't do do! Farewell I shall meet you again eventually!

Thor walks off.

Darcy: Well he's dead meat.

Back on Asgard the Warriors 3 and Sif head over to speak with Odin

Sif:  
>Allfather, we must speak with you<p>

but they find Loki sitting sprawled upon his father's throne. He wears his horned ceremonial headdress and holds Gungir in his hand. much to everyone confusion.

Volstagg:  
>What is this?<p>

Fandral: Err Loki this isn't another one of your pranks is it because you do understand that what you're sitting on is-

Loki: I assure you it's not. My friends...I am now the Ruler of Asgard.

Sif: Wait what? What happened to Odin?

Loki: Father's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again. I've now taken his place

Sif: Do you mind if we go in and speak to her?

Loki: She refuses to leave by his side so talking to her is out of the question. From now on any matter that needs to be brought up goes to me. your King.

Sif and the Warriors 3 kneels before him.

Sif: Then please we implore you find a way to bring Thor back somehow!

Loki: My first command can not be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Even if I'm able to undo the banishment I won't allow it because I cannot allow any chances with Thor letting his arrogance control the better of him during our difficult times. Let him find his own way home.

Sif and the Warriors Three trade looks, not liking any of this.

Volstagg: You've changed lately Loki. The Loki we've known long ago wouldn't be so set on saying things like that.

Loki: Nothing's changed. I'm only doing what needs to be done for all of us and to perhaps correct most of my father's mistakes along the way.

Hogun: Doing for the good of us...Or for yourself?

Loki: I'd be more careful about who to use that tone with. Now leave all of you! I need time to think.

Fandral:  
>Of course...<p>

the warriors 3 and Sif walk out looking very concerned now. cutting back to Earth we now see Jane, Darcy, and Erik returning to their lab in the motel

Jane: I can already imagine tommorow's headline for his break in..

Then a pick up truck pulls up before them, stopped by traffic. In the back of the vehicle, Jane notices, partially covered by a tarp, the dark matter analysis machine from her lab.

Jane:  
>Hey! That's my stuff!<p>

Jane, Selvig, and Darcy reach the lab, where government vehicles are parked. SHIELD Agents haul equipment out of the lab and load it into waiting vans. Other Agents strip all the equipment from inside the Pinzgauer and cart it away. Still others emerge from her trailer, arms loaded with scientific instruments and documents.

Jane:  
>What the hell is going on here?! those belong to us!<p>

The Agents ignore her as Agent Coulson approaches.

Coulson: Ms. Foster, We know and I'll explain to you why we're doing this without you knowing it. I'm Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD.

Selvig, recognizing the name of the organization, grows wary.

JANE I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!

Erik:  
>Wait a minute. Jane let this go you're dealing with someone who's with a more serious group!<p>

Jane: This is my life's work they're taking! I'm not going to just stand by and let it be taken away from me!

Coulson:  
>We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data.<p>

Jane:  
>By "appropriate" you mean "steal?"<p>

Instead of answering, Coulson gives her a check.

Coulson:  
>This should more than compensate you for your trouble. Hope it'll be enough to buy yourselfs some new equipment.<p>

She throws the check to the ground without looking at it.

Jane: Sorry but that's not happening. I've made them by hand I can't just go and buy more equipment like that!

Coulson: You could just rebuild them then

Jane: Hey that's not the point! It's about you and your group stealing my equipment and if you don't put them down I'm suing your butt big time for it!

Coulson: I assure you we're not the bad guys here.

He tries to walk away, but Jane blocks his path. She is fully herself, fueled by outrage.

Jane: Well neither are we! We're on a verge of discovering something big here that can change everything!

Holds up her notebook.

Jane:  
>Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me.<p>

Coulson looks at it then nods to a nearby agent who promptly plucks the notebook out of Jane's hands, eaving her stunned and furious.

Coulson:  
>Thank you for your cooperation and hope you have a good day.<p>

He gets into a car. The cars and trucks pull away. leaving Jane, Darcy and Erik behind to take in what just happened. later on they sit on the roof of the motel.

Jane: All of what I worked for gone! All of my research just taken away just like that!

Darcy:  
>...Listen Jane I know we're in a tough time now but we can still try to pick ourselves up.<p>

Jane: Thanks but it doesn't change the fact that all that time I've spent on them through the years just now became pointless now...Sorry for being cynical but I can't see how we're going to get off from this with ease...

Selvig: Have you made any back ups?

Jane: Did long ago but they're taken as well...Who are these people?

Selvig:  
>...I think I know some people that can help us taking them back.<p>

Jane: Really? I thought you weren't the type of person who'd risk asking help to get our research back.

Selvig: I'm not usually. But those agents seem to have another agenda with the research and I doubt they'll be used well. Also I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least find out what they're planning on using them. I don't know too much about them but I knew a man named Bruce Banner who's a pioneer of Gamma radiation. A week ago he hasn't been seen or heard from since since SHIELD entered the scene.

Jane: Whatever they're doing I'm not going to let them get away with it. I'm getting them back!

Darcy: Err yeah you guys know that this SHIELD guys may not go nice on us right?

Selvig: We do. That's why I'm going to contact one of my colleagues, Dr Henry Pym. He's got dealings with them since last month. I hope he'll provide some help after I email him.

Darcy: One problem. they took the laptop too so no dice on emails.

Selvig: Oh...

Meanwhile we see Thor on the field trying to search for a horse.

Thor: How can it be this difficult to find a horse in this world?! Thor sits down to rest

Thor:  
>*sighs* If only I had an idea on how to harness those...four wheeled steeds the midgardians use.<p>

Gets up and heads to the highyway and sees Jane's SUV show up.

Thor:  
>Aw I didn't expect you to show up!<p>

Jane: Yeah let's just say I changed my mind about not coming. Let's go! I'll talk about how we can get in.

Thor: Thank you.

Thor enters the van, At a library we see Selvig typing at the computer.

"So that's what we're dealing with right now. I know this sounds awfully fantasical Hank but then again I'd imagine you wouldn't be so dismissive about this after the adventure with Ms. Van Dyne that you've told me about. Let me know when you get to contact me. Signed Erik Selvig."

He sends the email then grabs a book about Norse mythology and reads it. back at the van with Thor and Jane.

Jane: Well I never figured this would be the first time I'd risk getting myself thrown to prison by the army but somehow I'm doing it..

She looks at Thor.

Jane:  
>So have you done crazy things like this often?<p>

Thor is looking amused.

Thor: Oh you have no idea how many.

Jane: *Sighs.* Glad you're in good spirits. Not so with me since my life's work was stolen so at this rate what do I have to lose?

Thor: Come now don't feel so disheartened. You've shown to be very clever. Far more then anyone else I've met in this realm so far.

Jane looks at Thor

Jane: Thanks for the pep talk...Still you're coming across as exteremly odd which is putting it mildly. Who are you? Really?

Thor: *laughs* Worry not you'll find out soon.

Jane: You still need to tell me answers though. You promised remember?

Thor: Right. What I'm seeking and what you seem to be refering to is a bridge.

Jane: Bridge? As in like a Einstein-Rosen bridge?

Thor: Well actually more like a rainbow bridge. A bridge that's said to be built by the Ancient Warriors of Primus, the Original 13, themselves in a myth.

Jane: Ok then..

She looks at him, confused.

Jane *Thinking.*:  
>Please God let this guy be telling the truth and not be some desperate wacko..<p>

Later that night, they arrive at the base. They quietly get out of the van and hide in a bush.

Thor: They're well guarded I'll give them that much..

He then looks at Jane.

Thor:  
>It's best you wait here till I get Mjolnir.<p>

Jane: Wait I can't just stay out here they have my stuff too!

Thor: I know. I just don't want to have any innocent life get into harms way. I'll grab them as well. I promise.

Jane hands him a walkie talkie.

Jane:  
>Well take this then. You know in case you need back up.<p>

Thor: Right..You press this button and it serves as a way to comunicated?

Jane: Yeah pretty much...Hang on even if you do get your hammer how are you going to get out exactly? They won't let you just walk away if you're caught.

Thor: Simple. I'll fly out instead.

Rushes over leaving Jane with a WTF? expression. We now see inside the SHIELD base with the guards looking at the security cameras with Agent Jasper Sitwell with them.

Agent Sitwell: Hope we won't have to deal with anyone for tonight at least...

Sitwell sees something on the camera on the fence.

Sitwell Wait zoom in...what's that?

Guard: Hard to tell sir. The camera's not able to focus for some reason.

Agent Jasper Sitwell looks to two of his fellow agents.

Sitwell:  
>Go see what's over there.<p>

The two agents go head on to the fence. They notice a gap in the fence.

Agent 1: Oh great.

Looks around but then gets tackled by Thor. He then knocks them both out. back on the base Sitwel tries to communicate with the.

Agent Sitwell: Hello?, hello?, agents?, Anybody there?!

Sitwell looks to the other agents.

Sitwell:  
>Find out what happened to them and be alert! We may have an intruder.<p>

The rest of the agents go and check out the area. They notice the fallen agents on the ground. an agent calls Sitwell

Agent: We've found them. They've been knocked out. It's a perimeter breach!

Agent Sitwell *on the walkie talkie*: Damn it!

Sitwell looks to the SHIELD tech expert.

Sitwell:  
>Get Coulson in here now!<p>

We cut to Thor running across the base then he hears Jane's voice coming form his walkie talkie.

Jane: Hey did you manage to get in?

Thor: Yes but I fear it won't be long before I'm found out!

Jane: Crap! Well uh can you pick up the pace?!

Thor: I am...Though I'm afraid I may have to kill if there's no other way to get out.

Jane: Wait hold on kill? That wasn't what we agree-

Thor: Listen we'll continue this later.

Thor turns it off then he sneaks past another agent then he comes across another which he knocks out. outside Jane is freaking out

Jane: Oh crap crap crap!

Gets out her cell phone to call Selvig but only has a recorded message.

Jane:  
>Selvig it's Jane! In case if you're scared about me being safe I'm fine right now but I'm at the creater and now our friend may be willing to go homicide! I shouldn't have gone with this stupid mission! Just call back when you can!<p>

Back at the base Coulson arrives looking concerned.

Coulson: Give me information about our new guest.

Agent Sitwell: Where's still trying to get a closer look at him or her depending on the gender. Either way our agents are getting knocked down like bowling pins.

Shows Coulson footage of the battered agents being treated.

Colsoun: Hmph. Guess it was smart of me to bring Barton along with me after all.

Sitwell: Barton?

Coulson: Right forgot to tell you yet..You'll probably remember by his codename more.

Sitwell: And what's that?

Coulson: Agent Hawkeye. Fitting codename considering his special talent.

Meanwhile we turn to Thor who's currently trying to avoid being captured. Some agents fires stun pistols at him but Thor grabs a metal table and uses it a shield pushing the agents back in a ledge making them fall into mud. Three more agents hit him over the head with some baton staffs then Thor turns around and grabs the staffs to hit all three of them at once. Thor spots a swarm of agents charging at him they surround him using martial arts and combat skills. Thor blocks each blow and kick with his arms. He then gets better at it with it like being able to grab a fist aimed at him then using the fist to punch the agent across the face. Then Thor kicks at a group of them making them fall unto each other. However another group of them pile on Thor making him kneel to the ground. He then finds strength to lift them off him and rams into the remaining agents heading towards the location of his hammer. Back to Coulson who's seeing this live.

Coulson: Well I've expected this to happen but still doesn't make me at ease.

Gets a radio.

Coulson:  
>Barton you''re role as plan B's happening. Be sure to be the eye in the sky as best as you can. This point we don't have much options.<p>

We then cut to an agent who's listening to Coulson as he's watching Thor take on more agents then he grabs an arrow. Clint goes to a high vantage point suspended from a crane. and contacts Coulson.

Hawkeye: Wouldn't worry much Coulson. I've managed to go through worse so taking care of a gruff guy shouldn't be any harder. Just give me the word to shoot.

Coulson: Will do.

We cut back to Thor as he continues to fight his way to the hammer as he tackles agents left to right with his arms then he grabs a broken pipe and slams it across the head of one agent then he grabs a large board to ram another group of agents back. Finally after he takes care of the agents he sees the hammer looking glad then he walks towards it.

Hawkeye: Uh Couson our big blonde humanoid tank is heading to the hammer. Should I shoot him an arrow now?

Coulson: Negative. Hold fire. I want to see what happens first.

Hawkeye: Uh I'm not sure if I heard that correctly due to the rain but that isn't exactly-

Coulson: I know that doesn't sound sane but hold fire still.

Thor goes upand pulls the hammer but the hammer doesn't move. Thor looks confused, tries again with two hands, to no avail. anger and frustration overtaking him. He strains with all his might, screams from the effort, bellowing up at the storm and lightning above him. Something begins to appear on the side of Mjolnir glowing runes. Thor looks down, sees them. But, still, the hammer doesn't budge. Thor falls to his knees before it, rain pouring down around him, as the glowing runes fade away. He's failed. Unworthy. An agent who manages to get up after being bruised grabs his stun pistol and fires but misses Thor who turns around looking furious. He goes and grabs the agent and slams him to the ground punching him violently at the face.

Thor:  
>WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAMMER?! WHY CAN'T I LIFT IT?! DID YOU AND YOUR ALLIES CURSE IT?! ANSWER ME!<p>

He continues punching for a while then stops to see the man's face bruised and bloody looking looking terrified and sobbing. Thor then looks shocked at the sight then looks at his hand in horror of what he almost did. He backed away as he then remembers Odin's words of him not being worthy of the hammer and not fit to be ruler. As he takes the memory in he finally understands why the hammer doesn't lift up to him. It was because of how violent, petty and rage filled he's become that he made himself no longer worthy of the power of the hammer and losing the respect and love from the ones he cared for the most. He slumps down in remorse and shame

Coulson Ground units, move in. Show's over and bring me some medics.

As the Agents surround him, Thor doesn't seem to notice or care. He just sits there on his knees, head bowed in the rain Meanwhile we look to Jane who's seeing what's happening through her binoculars then lowers them. Back at Asgard Heimdall sees what happens then he sighs knowing that Thor would learn out the hard way. Back at the motel we cut to Jane, Selvig and Darcy who aren't looking happy at the moment.

Jane: Selvig please listen! I can't just leave him there! They're going to try some sort of sick thing at him or he'll even go as far as to murder! I've heard him tell me that in case if he got stuck!

Selvig: That's what I've been trying to tell you! It's too much of a risk to go and help him!

Darcy is reading on the Norse myth book Selvig's been reading then sees the page that has Thor's hammer.

Darcy:  
>Hey guys I think its the hammer we've been hearing<p>

Shows them the page.

Jane: Erik, where did you find that book exactly?

Selvig: I bought it so I can show you how this idiotic and dislusional story that man cooked up is! Don't throw your whole life away chasing down folk stories!

Jane: Weren't you the one who told me go after all leads and possibilities even if they seem too insane?

Selvig: What I said was meant for science not magic!

Jane: Hasn't it occur to you that perhaps magic can be a form of science we just don't understand yet? I mean guys like Arthur C. Clarke or that writer of the Gods and Chariots books bring up some good ideas.

Selvig: Those haven't been proven enough. At this point they're just science fiction.

Jane: The precursor of science fact!. There's good evidence backing it up. Look if there's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there then there's a chance there are otherworldy beings at the other side.

Darcy: So that probably means that the Norse gods were just some race of alien beings that the Norse people worshiped as gods right?

Jane: That's actually not too far off. In fact that explains a lot of things.

Darcy:  
>if there can be robot aliens, there could pretty well be other beings that we may not know of<p>

Jane:  
>Exactly!<p>

Selvig: Jane you do this you're going to be in a situation you won't get out of that easy. I'm sorry but if you're so set on doing this I won't be a part of it.

Jane: Erik please I-

Selvig: I mean it this time.

Darcy: Hey I can help out Jane. Besides it beats hanging around counting dust bunnies.

Selvig:  
>*Sighs*<p>

Then Erik begins to think

Selvig *thinking*:She's got that spirit like I had when I was her age...God please don't let Jane end up suffering from this mistake as I did...

Darcy: How about if I do some hacking onto this town's internet, i took a picture of Thor before we went to eat with him, we could make a fake ID picture...Hey Jane have an idea of a name he can use?

Jane: Anything will do.

Darcy: Ok...Hey wasn't your ex-boyfriend a medic?

Jane: Yes...why?

Darcy: Ok then.

Darcy gets to work. Back at the SHIELD base we see Coulson interrogating Thor in an empty room.

Coulson: Son it'll make this whole chat between us go smoother if you just my question. Where did you get your training?

Thor doesn't answer.

Coulson:  
>Huh..See you're not one to talk that much. Certain groups would find your rather unique style of fighting helpful and may pay you to help them. Can you tell me who are you at least?<p>

Thor still doesn't answer.

Coulson:  
>You're good at giving the silent treatment I'll give you that. But we'll find out what you're hiding eventually. In the meantime make yourself at home.<p>

Coulson gets up and leaves the room. As he does so Loki then shows up coming out of hiding in the shadows. Thor looking up to see Loki feeling both relieved and ashamed.

Thor: ..Loki? How did you

Loki: Needed to visit you at least for a brief time. One of the perks of being the new ruler of Asgard.

Thor is confused.

Thor: Ruler? What happened to father?

Loki:  
>He's dead<p>

The implications of Loki's words dawn on Thor, he's responsible for his father's fate.

Thor:  
>What?!...<p>

Loki: I'm...Afraid that the treat of war and your banishment...Was too great for him to handle...He is now at the valley of kings.

Thor is looking very upset as he buries his face in his hands.

Thor:..This is all my fault! What have I done?!

Loki: Brother you shouldn't blame yourself. I know you never meant for things to go that way and how you still love father despite the events that happened. I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen. Putting the hammer near to you knowing you'll never pick it up was beyond cruel. It was quite sadistic.

Thor: No...He wouldn't be that one to do so...

Loki: Neither would I but then again sometimes even the ones we love carry their dark sides in them.

Thor being painfully reminded of how he almost killed the agent.

Thor:  
>..That is true.<p>

Loki: But now that'll all change. As the new lord of Asgard I'll make sure to make everything right again.

Thor: Does that mean I'll be able to return then?

Loki: As painful as it is to me to say this I cannot undo your exile. The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile.

Thor: Surely mother would help us to-

Loki: Mother has made it clear that she forbids you to return to Asgard.

Thor: What?!

Loki: She no longer bears to look upon the one who tore apart our family...What am I to deny a wish of a grieving mother? I'm sorry Thor but this is my farewell to you.

THOR No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here.

Loki:  
>I pray to Vahalla that you'll somehow find a way to make a new life here.<p>

Coulson enters the room, but seems to take no notice of Loki.

Loki:  
>Fare well, brother.<p>

Thor:  
>Good-bye.<p>

Loki leaves them

Coulson:  
>Good-bye? I just got back.<p>

Agents and Scientists work to repair the damaged area around Mjolnir. They take no notice of Loki as he steps up beside the hammer. He stares at it, intrigued, wondering. Can he do it? He reaches down, tries to lift it but can't. He lets it go, eyes it with contempt, then steps away. back with Coulson and Thor.

Coulson: All right I'm going to try to ask a different set of questions that

Sitwell enter the room.

Coulson:  
>What is it?<p>

Sitwell: Pardon me to barge in but somehow this fellow has a visitor.

Coulson: So people know him? We have an angle then.

Outside, Coulson and several other SHIELD agents stand across from Darcy.

COULSON "Donald Blake?"

Darcy:  
>Doctor Donald Blake. He's a part of the team that I'm with currently.<p>

Coulson: You have dangerous coworkers.

Darcy: Listen he's just trouble and going through a tough part of his life. After he found out about some of his research papers being taken away he went distraught then he started to get depressed which then lead to some drinking problems and I'm guessing you know what happened next.

Coulson looking suspicious.

Coulson:  
>Being in stress I can buy but that doesn't explain how he's able to fight off against dozens of my fellow agents with good precision despite being drunk. Care to explain how he was able to tear through our security?<p>

Darcy: Yeah about that he has um..Steroids. I didn't mention it before cause he wanted me to keep it a secret unless something happens. Just wanted to do a good friend a favour.

Agent: Sir

An agent calls to Coulson showing him the ID through the computer. which says its faked. Coulson nods, but keeps playing along.

Coulson The card says he was an MD. Does he still hold that position?

Darcy: Used to but changed it once he decided to change careers. Trust me I promise we'll take better watch over Donald if you release him.

Coulson: All right then.

Coulson looks to some of the agents.

Coulson:  
>Release our guest.<p>

They go and let Thor out who looks confused but then looks thankful when he sees Darcy.

Thor: I..don't know how to say this but thank you.

Darcy: We'll talk about this later. c'mon let's get going.

She leads Thor to the door but Thor notices Jane's notebook then he grabs it quickly then follows Darcy out the door. Coulson then says to Darcy as they leave

Coulson:  
>Be sure to keep him away from the bars!<p>

Darcy: Won't be a problem!

They keep walking away

Thor:  
>Now what<p>

Darcy:  
>Erik wants to speak to you<p>

Coulson turns to some agents

Coulson: Keep an eye on them. They're still hiding things.

We go to Jotunheim where we see Loki appear in front of Laufey's castle then he enters. As he does so thousands of Jotun's surround him. Laufey is coming out of his throne then he walks to Loki with fury.

Laufey: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you slain here right now filth!

Loki is all calm

Loki: I'm alone and unarmed so have no fear. I'm only here to make another proposition.

Laufey: Another?

Now coming to realize something.

Laufey:  
>It was YOU then!<p>

He grabs Lok's throat tempted to strangle him.

Laufey:  
>You let us into Asgard by some miracle yet my warriors are dead and my casket never retrieved! This was a sick game to you isn't it? You're more of a demented deceiver then I thought you to be!<p>

Loki is still calm while the touch of the giant's hand turns his skin blue.

Loki:  
>Oh not quite. You still have no idea who I am.<p>

Laufey lets go in shock as he and the other giants look in shock about this as Loki then grins creeply. His skin then turns back to normal

Loki:  
>My skin changing powers seem to be in our blood isn't that right Laufey or should I rather say "Father"?<p>

Laufey is stunned, then he releases Loki.

Laufey: But..But that is-You should have been killed! I expected Odin to finish you off because you came out a weakling when you were born!

Loki: Odin was just as weak as I was those years ago...but no longer. What stands before you is the new lord of Asgard. until my former father awakens that is. Perhaps abandoning me wasn't such a wise idea after all?

Laufey is now looking inspired as he starts to realize the poteintal he now has.

Laufey:  
>On the contrary...That was perhaps the wisest choice I have ever made in my life! I'm listening.<p>

Loki: For you to get your revenge properly I'll conceal you and a group of your warriors and lead you all to the chambers so you can slay Odin while he sleeps. Afterwards we are all happy. I will reign as the rightful lord of Asgard while the casket is yours.

Laufey: That is quite a scheme but also a grand one. Tell me this though...Why would you go with this?

Loki: Because when it is all well and done our races will finally have peace between us. I will be able to accomplished what my brother and my so called father never could. Bring order and justice to all.

Laufey looking triumphant at the news.

Laufey:  
>This will be a triumphant day for the Jotuns! Asgard will be finally ours!<p>

Loki: Asgard will actually be under my rule..However the rest of the Realms are yours to plunder and rule as you please.

Laufey thinks about this then he looks and grins evilly.

Laufey:  
>I accept.<p>

Later Loki emerges from the Bifrost then as Heimdall steps away from the controls giving Loki a glare.

Loki: You're usually not one to glare like that. Something ails you?

Heimdall: I turned my gaze towards you when you were in Jotunheim but I was not able to see or hear you. In short you've shrouded from me many things you wish me not to see. Did they involve giants perhaps?

Loki: Heimdall has it ever crossed your mind that all these years of guarding the gateway has dulled your senses and sight?

Heimdall: Perhaps...Or maybe someone had found a way to cover them so I would not be able to discover who might be the one that brought the giants into here and likely bring any more threats as he or she pleases. Sentinel Prime from Cybertron was able to perform such actions when he was still in contact with Odin your father before he dissapaired. How do I know that perhaps you too are capable of such a feat?

Loki amused, grins.

Loki: Being quite bold with your questions I see. Answer me this then. You have the power to travel to many worlds and hold much power. Did my father ever made feared you?

Heimdall: No...

Loki:  
>And why is that?<p>

Heimdall:  
>He is the rightful ruler and master of Asgard and I have sworn to obey his orders as I did for his father and to the other forefathers.<p>

Loki: Then may I remind you that since I am king you are to follow my orders without question. Now have the portal aim to the world of the Nebelungs. I have important matters to attend to there.

Heimdall Looking suspicious.

Heimdall:  
>What should they be may I ask?<p>

Loki gets annoyed.

Loki:  
>That isn't your concern. If you value your vow so much then don't waste time and open the Bifrost now.<p>

Heimdall: Very well then...

He then have the Bifrost aim at realm of the Nebelungs. deep inside Heimdall knows he may regret this. Loki then looks at him

Loki: And make sure no one else finds out about where I'm going. also i forbid you to open the Bifrost to anybody else until I have undone what my brother has started.

Loki enters the portal. Meanwhile we turn to the bar where we see Thor and Selvig sitting and having some drinks.

Selvig: I'm amazed that Darcy was able to get you out of that base. She's a terrible intern to work with but she has a rather good talent at Photoshopping and hacking. Guess she also makes for a good liar which I hope she won't make it a terrible habit of.

Thor: I want to thank you all for helping me out. It's good to be with friends right now.

Selvig: Well Jane and Darcy did the rescue. I kept out of it because I thought it was foolhardy to put myself in that risk and I was worried for them as well.. Odd how Jane is more like a daughter to me then I thought from the way she acts. She's a lot like her father when he was alive. We knew each other at our days at the university we went to. He was a good hearted soul but his flaw of being to never listen to reason was always aggravating.

Thor: They and I have more in common since I don't always listen to reason either.

Selvig: I'm not sure if you're just being delusional or sane but either way I just don't care at this point. I just don't want to see Jane get herself humilated or worse..Not like what happened to me.

Thor: What happened exactly?

Selvig: While I wasn't exactly stubborn as her father I was fascenated with the idea of other worlds and dimensions with beings across time and spaces. But I was mocked and scorned thousands of times despite trying so hard to prove them wrong...In the end I gave up but Jane's father didn't...It left him broken i the end...I promised to look after Jane the best I could so she would at least lead a peaceful life

Thor looking sympathetic.

Thor:  
>I'm really sorry to hear that...Listen whatever happened in the past that I did won't be repeated. As long as I'm around I won't put her in harms way.<p>

Selvig: I'm glad to hear that...but after one more drink you'll have to leave.

Thor: Leave?

Selvig: Well yes! You think those SHIELD people would just let you off after what you did that just like that? They'll be on you somehow and I don't wish to have them run into us.

Thor: I understand your concern but even if I were to do that where would I go? *Sighs.* I thought I had everything figured out for my life. If had it figured out what's best for everyone but I had it all backwards..all wrong.

Selvig: Lad don't beat yourself up about it. It's perfectly normal to not know what you want in life yet. We don't find out all the answers right away. It takes years even to do so. Eventually you'll get them once you start asking the right questions.

Thor: That's some rather wise words spoken...All the same I don't know what to do with my life for the first time in my life.

then suddenly the two men from the diner come up to Thor being very drunk.

Man #1: If ya see a crocidile don't forget to scream!...

The Drunk man sees Thor.

Man #1:  
>Heya blondie ain't ya the prettyboy who asked about the special hammer dis morning?<p>

Thor: Yes...And I can tell you two aren't very sober minded.

Man #2: Yah and he had dat hot babe with him! He I bet she's off doing "research" with some lucky fellas if ya catch my drift buddy! Nerdy whores are a special kind!

Thor is Looking angered.

Thor:  
>Don't speak of such disrespect about her!<p>

Man #1:  
>Aaaa shaddap ya blondie princess! Geez ya IQ's lower then I figured lighten up will ya?<p>

Man #2: You're asking for a fight then tough guy? Guess it's time we teach ya a lesson pretty boy!

Selvig looks worried then he looks at Thor worried he might lose his temper but Thor looks to be calm to Selvig relief.

Thor: I won't fight the both of you. Even if I wanted to I don't want to upset the other people who who came to relax.

Man #1: Oooooo so ya a chicken after all? Hoo hoo hoo that's a jolly laugh! I can take ya one easy with one hand tied behind my back! LET'S SEE HOW LOUD YA'LLSCREAM YAPAN-OWWW!

Selvig not taking it anymore goes up and punches him across the face. The other drunk man looks stunned then backs off. Thor looks at him impressed

Thor: That's rather impressive. But aren't you worried about-

Selvig: Well it was more like disrupting a disorder. Didn't want to hear anymore of that horrible talk.

Thor noticing signs of Selvig getting a little roused up.

Thor:Perhaps it's best if we leave now. Those ale or beer as you call them seem to be making you almost as drunk as they are.

Selvig: Lad I'm aware of what it does. I'm not going to just forget about it all because I'm having a bit of a tough time.

Later that night we cut to Jane at her trailer then she hears the door knock. she goes and opens the door to find Thor carrying a drunk Selvig.

Jane: What happened to him?!

Thor: His frustrations seem to have gotten over his better judgement not to drink too much.

Selvig *Singing in a drunk tone.*: Strangers in da night dooby dooby doooooooo

Thor puts Selvig on his bed

Selvig:  
>I still don't believe you're the God of Thunder. But you ought to be.<p>

Thor grins, pats him on the cheek. As Selvig drifts off to sleep

Jane: Thanks for bringing him back. He's usually not one to drink.

Thor: He has a lot on his mind since he told me about what happened...So do I to be honest.

Jane: Yeah this used to be where my lab was...Still haven't gotten over it.

Thor: I know...I am thankful you're still in one piece.

Jane:  
>Why don't we go up on the roof and talk about it?<p>

She leads him up to the roof through a staircase then they sit upon the roof looking at the night sky.

Jane:  
>I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep. Or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data. Or when Darcy's driving me crazy. I come up here a lot, now that I think about it.<p>

Thor looks at the night sky, filled with stars.

Jane:  
>I'm glad you're safe.<p>

Thor:  
>You've been very kind. I've been far less grateful than you deserve.<p>

Jane:  
>I also hit you with my car a couple times, so it kind of evens out.<p>

He grins, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out her notebook

Thor:  
>This was what I was able to get form the base. I regret not getting the rest.<p>

Jane: Thank you. Really I'm fine with just this. It's enough to get to at least start on the second part of the notes and..

She stops.

Thor: something wrong?

Jane: Yeah...*Sighs* Even though I have it SHIELD's never going to let this go out in the public. So I might as well shouldn't have wrote it. Terrific. I'm burnt before I had a chance to go off.

Thor: Jane you mustn't give up like this. You've worked your whole life into presenting a discovery that'll last for the next generations. You've come too far to quit.

Put his hand on top of hers.

Thor:  
>We must push forward to what he believe in even though it seems like it's impossible...It's what my parents taught me my whole life.<p>

Jane: Thanks...I think I'm just a little worn out...

Notices Thor looking sullen.

Jane:  
>Hey is something up?<p>

Thor looks up then looks at her

Thor: Remember what I said to you about me willing to kill to get to my goal?

Jane:  
>...Yes?..Wait did you actually-<p>

Thor: No but I almost did...and that's what sickend me. It was due to my arrogance and pride controlling me as I got older. the reason why I was banished was because my father had told me I had grown to be petty and violent. At first I didn't believe him because I felt I was doing the right thing for all of us. When I was trying to pry that hammer out of the crater it wouldn't budge. I got furious and was ready to take my rage out on the ones responsible for cursing it which I believed at the time. But upon seeing the face of the man I was beating on who looked terrified and helpless I finally realized why the hammer didn't respond. It can be only be picked up by one who was worthy of heart and soul. I had none of those..Now I've ruined not just my life but my family's as well...

Jane Looking stunned but then sympathetic at the story. She then places her hand on his shoulder.

Jane:  
>Listen you've made some mistakes but you were able to stop yourself right? Maybe you can't be at your home anymore but that doesn't mean your life's over. Remember what you said about not giving up? Maybe you should do the same thing.<p>

Thor Looks up feeling touched.

Thor:  
>I will do that.<p>

Jane:  
>so about the rainbow bridge..<p>

Thor:  
>Oh right..It's taken so many generations for your people to get to this point. You're nearly there. You just need someone to show you how close you really are.<p>

Thor takes a pen and adds to the sketch on Jane notebook leading from one point to another.

Thor:  
>your ancestors called it magic. You call it science. I come from a place where they're one and the same thing.<p>

We recognize that Thor is drawing the branches of Yggdrasil as she looks on, amazed and intrigued.

Jane:  
>What is it?<p>

Thor:  
>This is how my father explained it to me...Your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree. Now, you see it every day, without realizing. Images glimpsed through what did you call it?...the Hubble Telescope. so each realm also have other planets surrounding them, some may have life, others may not.<p>

Jane:  
>Something like, how theres other planets nearby mine<p>

Thor:  
>exactly. there are also other realms that arent part of the Worlds Tree. but let me show you which ones are the nine realms that form part of Yggdrasil.<p>

He grabs her notebook and sketches a drawing of Yggdrasil and the main realms.

Thor:  
>we have Midgard, your realm. Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim and Asgard, thats where i come from.<p>

Jane: I bet it must be amazing to visit many of those worlds.

Thor: It is...However visiting them and any of their neighbouring planets long enough can make you enjoy coming home and appreciating what you have even more..

They both looked at each other then they noticed that they're hands are still toouching then they drew them away blushing. It's a sign of them starting to have feelings for one another.

Location: Niflheim

Meanwhile we see Loki appear right in Niflheim.

Loki: Still a lovely place...But soon will be a realm of mist and dust.

He then finds himself surrounded by guards both dwarf and normal sized beings. he grins

Loki:  
>Good day gentlemen. I'm just dropping by.<p>

Guard: We usually don't get visitors at this location unless our king demands a meeting. From what we know he didn't order one...what do you want Loki?

Loki: Simple really...I want the Necrom Stone.

Guard:  
>...What?<p>

Loki: you heard me loud and clear guard. i want the Infinity Stone!

Guard: That is an insane request. No one is allowed to take it! That is King Ishtar's orders!

Loki: I wasn't asking you to give it to me.

Loki gets out the Odin Staff.

Loki:  
>Let me hit that fact into your heads!<p>

He then leaps forward and strikes the guard over the head violently. The other guards swarm at him aiming their swords at him but he lets out a beam from his palm to send them out the wall. Another aims a cannon at him and fires having Loki lift a slab up and deflect it to the guard killing him. Loki then chants a spell that creates crystal bats that swarm around him and sends them to attack the remaining guards biting and scratching them.

Loki:  
>They could use some more training.<p>

He walks up to the door to the chambers of Hrothgar and blasts them open. Ishtar who was talking to his advisor turns around in shock to see Loki standing there menacingly.

Ishtar: Loki what is the meaning for this?! what happened to my guards?!

Loki: Let's just say that they're currently not in line for duty or in the case for some for good. with Odin out of the picture for the time being, I am now Lord of Asgard and I wish to "discuss" a matter to you.

Ishtar is Looking very uncertain and worried.

Loki:  
>Loki I'm not liking where you're heading on with this.<p>

Loki Grabs Ishtar and slams him against the wall.

Loki:  
>It'll go much worse for you if you don't tell me where you keep the Necrom stone! It's the only object to make my staff gain more power for me to rule everything!<p>

Ishtar: Those are not words of a wise king...You may kill me but I will never reveal the location for you! I feared a day like this would occur...

Loki: You might make it out with just bruises if you revealed it to me.

Ishtar: Listen to reason! It's power will only drive your mind further into madness! Don't attempt this foolish ambition!

Loki Angerly drives the king back into the wall further.

Loki:  
>Ironic words coming from a member of the same race that had made thousands of weapons and objects that ruined many lives across the realms! Fafnir comes to mind as a grand example doesn't it?<p>

Ishtar Struggles not to suffocate.

Ishtar:  
>...That mistake I've made long ago is exactly what I don't want history to repeat...I still refuse to let it fall into your hands...i can tell your mind is fragile right now...anger...jealousy...the stone would not do good to your unstable mind...it would worsen it if you...weild its power for long...You'll never be the rightful king you think yourself to be...<p>

Loki: Brave words to the end Ishtar..

Loki stabs him in the heart with Odin spear, killing Ishtar.

Loki:  
>Too bad that no one else will get to hear them..<p>

He then notices a painting on the wall that doesn't seem right. He goes up to it then he looks through it to reveal a cave. He then moves the painting away.

Loki:  
>Oh how subtle former king of the Nebulungs.<p>

He goes into the cave eying on the gem which is sparkling with energy. He lifts it to him carefully placing it inside the staff. He feels and emits a glow from the power he's taking in.

Loki:  
>AT LAST!<p>

He fires a bolt of lighting from the staff unto a rock destroying it making him lose more of his sainty.

Loki:  
>Time to make some changes...<p>

He goes back to see the remaining guardsready to attack then he conjours up dark spears then he shoots them out impaling the guards. then he grabs a sword from the guards and its on Ishtar body and have the corpse hold the sword on his body for make it look like a homocide-suicide, as he puts back the painting in its place Heimdall back at Asgard feels violence and death occuring then he notices Loki coming out of the Bifrost looking quite pleased.

Heimdall: Did your trip go well?

Loki: In more ways then one, servant.

Date: April 28, 2010

when we cut to Sif and the warriros 3 discussing the current situation.

Sif: Loki doesn't look to have the best interests for everyone and I seriously doubt he'll be just content with just ruling Asgard.

Fandral: Agreed. He hasn't hidden his ambition to get things done at all and that's greatly worrying.

Hogun: I understand this sounds foolish but if we're going to ensure our freedom and safty...We'll have to find Thor.

the others look at him.

Volstagg: Have you finally lost it?! That's suicide!

Fandral: Not to mention that in case you haven't notoiced my dear fellow it's treason and Loki isn't in an understanding mood.

Hogun: Do any of you have any other idea on how to fix this?

Sif:  
>...Wished I did...but I would be lying if I've said I didn't want Thor back..He's always been there for us and to help us even if at times he wasn't always prudent in his actions...<p>

Hears footsteps. thinking its Loki.

Sif:  
>All of you remain quiet about this.<p>

It turns out it was Heimdall. they're still nervous

Sif:  
>You wish to speak to us?<p>

Heimdall: Correct. I request all of you to speak.

We find them at the bifrost where Heimdall looks at them.

Heimdall:  
>...I have been feeling uneasy thoughts about what our current lord has planned for our future. I've also sensed about your talk about bringing Thor back.<p>

Sees them look scared at being found out.

Heimdall:  
>Have no fear. I will not tell on you. Quite the opposite. I only ask you this. Are all of you willing to bring Thor back even if it means commiting treasons and suffering punishment from Loki?<p>

Sif:  
>...Yes..We're willing to do this.<p>

the warriors 3 nodded.

Heimdall: Good.

Vosltagg: So does this mean you'll help us?

Heimdall turns to leave. but keeps his sword on the control panel.

Heimdall: I am unable to help..I swore an oath to serve under a King of Asgard and thus I cannot open the bifrost...But I can let you do it on your own..

the group turns to see the control panel where they see that Heimdall left his sword there, which activates the Bifrost. which sends them to Midgard. What they don't know is that Loki sees all this from the palace and has an amused smirk. Back on earth we cut to the SHIELD base where Coulson and his team pick up readings.

Coulson: Seems those signatures are the same as the ones that came about long ago. Likely to be tied with our strange friend. Get yourselves prepared and meet me out at the gate. We need to introduce ourselves to this new event.

We cut to the Warriors 3 and Sif standing on the new creater they just made due to the bifrost.

Sif:  
>...I have an uneasy feeling on this location.<p>

Volstagg: You're far from being the only one...Should we look for tracks?

Fandral: Afraid the wind would've blown them away by now..Have to say this heat is rather overbearing. Probably should've considered bringing with me a anti heat charm.

Hogun sees a town.

Hogun:  
>We're near a town so we should go there and search for leads and to better prepare ourselves with their markets.<p>

Sif nods

Sif: Smart idea.

They head on over to the town and once they arrived they noticed the townspeople staring at them at how they're dressed in their asgardian armour.

Fandral: Why are they giving us those looks? You'd think they were looking at either those green ape men or those giant cockroaches we've met some time ago.

We now cut back to Asgard to see Loki walk up to the Destroyer which is resting in it's spot. he then hits the tip of Gungnir into the floor which activates the Destroyer

Loki: Go to Midgard and to ensure that my brother is taken care of permanently. Also to be sure to take care of any living being around that may aid him. it which I'm sure will include his troublesome friends.

We then see the Asgardian warriors on earth sitting down at a bench as they try to take in their new surroundings with Sif searching for details that can lead them to Thor with a guidance ring.

Volstagg: I'm rather surprised about how this realm became vastly different since we've last been here. Vehicles that uses wheels for transport, lights that are like our tech back home and buildings made from other then stone.

Fandral Seeing some of the locals taking pictures of them and looking annoyed about it.

Fandral:  
>I don't think I can say the same with their manners.<p>

he then calls out to them.

Fandral:  
>Could you kindly stop pointing those,..Contraptions at us please? It's getting on my nerves!<p>

Sif comes back, as Hogun looks at her

Hogun: Any luck?

Sif: I'm getting a faint reading on a signature like ours but it's faint.

Hogun: This may not be Thor you do know that right?

Sif: I know...But we won't back out now.

Volstagg sniffs the air.

Volstagg:  
>Wait hold on!<p>

Gets up sniffing some more.

Volstagg:  
>I'm smelling something odd yet strangely delicious.<p>

Sif: We should split up then. Hogun and I will go to where my ring is sensing the aura while you and Fandral go whatever you're smelling.

she and Hogun go to the right.

Vosltagg: Grand idea!

Runs off to the smell.

Fandral:  
>Terrific. Stuck with the man who defined the phrase having a dragon's stomach!<p>

Goes after him. As they split up the Agents that Coulson tasked to watch over Thor overhears the warriors talk from the roof of a nearby building then they hid and see Sif and Hogun walk towards Thor.

Agent #2: we should report this

the other agent grabs his radio

Agent: We may have found some friends of the Thor character we've been tasked to-OOOOF! Vosltagg jumps to them and knocks them out using a branch. as Fandral appears behind him

Vosltagg: You won't be reporting us!

Notices the bag of fast food that one of the agents were carrying still intact.

Volstagg:  
>Huh..so that's where the smell was coming from!<p>

Goes over and picks it up he gets out a burger and chews on it.

Volstagg:  
>Hmm...Different but tasty..<p>

Then Volstagg see's a restaurant nearby, sees alot of people sitting there eating tasty food, he grins. he looks if he have some gold, he finds some and rushes to the restaurant

Fandral:  
>*sigh*<p>

We look back to Asgard with Loki heading to the Bifrost and approaching Heimdall.

Loki: Don't try to defend yourself. I'm fully aware of what you've just done! So much for keeping your promise to your one king.

Heimdall: I would be mindful of who I would acuse of treason when your hands are not a clean. Tell me how did you manage to bring the Jotuns into here?

Loki: I've found other means to travel. You are from this day forward for your treason be stripped of your position and no longer a man of Asgard!

Heimdall: While I may not longer serve under you I still serve the one true king. Odin your father. He would want to keep Asgard safe even if it means by destroying you!

About to attack Loki but Loki casually freezes him with the casket of winters.

Loki: I tire of such rebellion from such foolish clods. I believe I should rectify that.

He uses his staff to create from the ground some zombie looking metaliic serpents who hiss and grow monsterous.

Loki:  
>Perfect.<p>

Back on Earth, we see Thor, Erik, Darcy and Jane eating some breakfeast in the motel, Sif and Hogun spot Thor in the motel they're staying at. They both run to them looking glad. Thor then spots them then looking shocked himself runs to them. Darcy, Erik and Jane stay in shock. as Thor gets happy. he gets up to greet them

Thor: Sif! Hogun! You're here! Where are Vosltagg and Hogun!

Sif: hopefully not far behind! We were worried for you.

Thor: So was I...Thank you..

Volstagg and Fandral come soon after. with Fandral annoyed carrying 4 bags of with 4 hamburgers and fries in each.

Volstagg: HA HA YOU'RE WELL!

Pats Thor on the back.

Volstagg:  
>Praise to Vahalla!<p>

Erik and the others keep watching them in shock.

Volstagg:  
>this place is awesome, they sell good food. i need to come here more often.<p>

Volstagg takes the bags off from Fandral and sits to eat his hamburgers and fries

Selvig:  
>I don't believe it...<p>

Darcy:  
>Who are they?<p>

Fandral:  
>We're thankful you're still with us!<p>

Sees Jane, Darcy and Erik

Fandral:  
>Oh are those your new friends then Thor?<p>

Fandral walks to Darcy

Fandral:  
>Quite say those maidens are like roses.<p>

Darcy: Oh er thanks..

She surprised that someone said such things about her. Volstagg swallows his 5th Hamburger and gets up.

Voltagg:  
>Oh yeah how unformal of us. we havent introduced each other. excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and I, Volstagg the Svelte?, Well, we havent came here in a while. or at least me. hehehe<p>

Jane:  
>That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?<p>

Volstagg:  
>Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!<p>

Thor: My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come.

Fandral: We're here to take you home.

Thor: I...I'm thankful for what you're all trying to do but...I'm not allowed back on Asgard on account of father's death...I mist remain here if peace is to be kept surely you understand that.

Sif Looking confused.

Sif:  
>Thor your father still lives. He's under Odinsleep.<p>

Fandral: Yes why would you think that?

Thor Looks at them with a serious expression.

Thor:  
>What has Loki been doing?<p>

Meanwhile we cut to SHIELD investigating the area where the Asgardians landed on. the agents hears a nose then they all look up to see a storm forming in the distance.

Coulson Everyone better back to safe distance.

They all run from the spot scambling for cover. from the distance Thor and the others notice the storm forming at the distance. They all look at each other with shock and concern and they run to the spot. Meanwhile the Bifrost tunnel explodes down to the ground where after the flames and dust clear the Destroyer stands up and stays still to recharge. the AHIELD agents along with Coulson look in stunned silence from behind the jeep.

Sitwell: Do you think it's one of the Cybertronians or new armor from Stark?

Coulson: Doubt it's Stark. There's something about it that's not from Earth and I doubt either the Autobots or Decepticons have anything to do with it, if they do then they're doing a good job keeping this from me.

Walks carefully out with a megaphone in hand.

Coulson:  
>Whoever or whatever you are state your business and identify yourself!<p>

the Destroyer looks up to Coulson then it starts to glow orange as it starts to power up it's death beam.

Coulson:  
>Not exactly the answer I'm hoping to hear.<p>

turns and runs.

Coulson:  
>All of you fall back! The agents run in time to avoid the Death Beam the Destroyer shoots out and destroys the Jeep. It then turns to face the town and walk to it. the Destroyer fires his beams at everything, the Townspeople starts to run from it Thor and the others sees what's happening from a distance now looking serious. Fandral Gets out his weapons.<p>

Fandral:  
>Well no sense waiting for that thing to come to us!<p>

Thor:  
>Agreed!<p>

about to make a stand but Hogun puts his hand on his shoulder.

Hogun: I think it would be best if you remain back here and watch over Jane and her friends.

Thor: But you would need aide when facing against the Destroyer.

Hogun: We aren't sure if you're able to face it without your powers and I would prefer not to risk it.

Thor:  
>...Fair enough...Be careful out there.<p>

Jane: We'll help other people out of the area!

Thor nods then they all go towards people like Thor helping out a couple out of a damaged car with Jane leading some of the store people to the ally since it's near them. Darcy and Selvig help guide some school kids to a shortcut. Meanwhile the Warriors Sif and Sif attempt to destroy the Destroyer with everything they got like with Sif swining her blade at the machine's leg but it grabbed it then crushed it as it punts her violently,then Hogun uses to blades to decapitate it but the machine grabs him from behind and tosses him across a house. Fandral gets out some daggers and aims it at a almost broken off cable pole so it then falls over and lands on the Destroyer but it doesn't faze it instead it lifts up the pole and strikes Fandral with it. Volstagg finally uses his shield to ram into the Destroyer but it just punches through it hitting Volstagg's face then knocking him out. Thor seeing his friends defeated by the Destroyer has him look very scared for their safety. He turn to Jane.

Thor:  
>Be sure to get the others in safty! I need to help them!<p>

Goes after the Destroyer.

Jane: THOR NO!

The Destroyer sees Thor then it fires at his direction having Thor duck in time but then the beam hits a storefront near Smith Motor making it explode knocking Thor, Jane, and Selvig back.

Jane: Ugggh...

Gets back up then she sees Selvig laying on the ground holding his hand on his stomach, its bleeding.

Jane:  
>OH MY GOD SELVIG!<p>

She runs to him then Thor sees this looking very shocked then he too rushes towards him

Thor:  
>What Happened<p>

Erik is heavily breathing

Erik:  
>Was...impladed by..debris...didnt thought it was too deep..so i removed it<p>

Erik is breathing heavy coughing up some blood.

Erik:  
>Jane! ugh ow ow ow...Please...Leave me...<p>

Jane takes his hand

Jane: No erik don't say that! We're going to get you help just stay with us stay with us!

Darcy looks in horror at this then she rushes over. Thor spots Hogun's poach.

Thor:  
>Wait...Hogun poach contains Healing stones!<p>

Goes and grabs them then opens them up to find most of the stones crushed and useless from the fight.

Thor:  
>NO!<p>

he finally finds one stone still intact and glowing. Thor tosses the pouch aside

Thor:  
>Thank Valhalla!<p>

Thor heads back with Jane and the others, as Jane see's the stone

Jane:  
>What are you doing? What is that?<p>

Thor then crushes the glowing stone, as its glowing dust is heading downwards on Selvig's wound then the wound heals completely. with Erik looking shocked at the healing

Erik:  
>How in God's name did this-<br>Gets hugged by both Jane and Darcy.

Jane: Please stop..We almost lost you!

Erik looking then glad then hugged back. then they let go.

Erik: Right...So what now?

Jane turns to Thor to find he's gone. Thor reaches Sif, who lies dazed, battered, and bloodied on the ground. He pulls her behind a burning vehicle.

Thor:  
>Go, while you can!<p>

Sif:  
>But the others...<p>

Thor:  
>You can't help them now. Your job is to survive.<p>

Sif:  
>No! I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day, He gently takes her shield from her.<p>

Thor:  
>Live and tell those stories yourself.<p>

she nods. Thor spots Fandral and Hogun carrying Volstagg who's unconscious

Thor Get him out of here!

Fandral:  
>We will. but now what?<p>

Thor looks at them, grins.

Thor:  
>Don't worry, my friends. I have a plan.<p>

The two Warriors leave the battlefield while they drag their fallen friend and After they go, Thor turns to back to the Destroyer, He strides down the street towards the behemoth, completely defenseless.

Thor:  
>Brother... for whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocents.<p>

He continues towards the Destroyer. as Loki is able to hear Thor words from Asgard while he sits in his throne.

Thor:  
>Taking their lifes, you'll gain nothing. so take mine and end this.<p>

Thor reaches the Destroyer, The Destroyer stares at him, at first it looks like it shuts down, Thor grins, but then it swats as Thor goes flying. Thor lands in a crumpled, broken heap before Jane, Selvig, and Darcy. The wounded Asgardians watch helplessly from down the street, a look of horror on their faces. Jane rushes for Thor's aid. as the Destroyer turns to leave. Jane checks on Thor, but he's dead.

Jane:  
>No! Thor! noo!<p>

she thn begins to cry. as a couple of ravens watches over. Back at Asgard Odin's single eye tears up still in his sleep. Returning to Earth the runes on the side of Mjolnir start to glow burning brightly then electricity appears all around it then it lifts up from the crater it was from creating a storm up above it then it flies like a rocket. Erik see's the hammer flying to them.

Erik: Wait is that the...God! Sees it heading to them as he tries to pull Jane out of the way.

Erik:  
>Jane!<p>

Jane: No I can't leave him!

Pulls her away in time as the hammer lands to the ground near Thor creating a mini-shockwave. Thor grabs the hammer then he gets revived, with his Asgardian armor back on him, then he slowly gets up now wielding the power of a god again. He looks at the Destroyer with a battle ready expression then he flies to the machine ramming it to a building. The Destoyer gets up from the broken rubble then it fires at his chest but Thor blocks it with the hammer deflecting it back to the machine but it dodges and then it kicks Thor into a truck then it walks over and picks him up but then Thor manages to use the hammer to send out a bolt of lighting at it's face to knock it backwards. The Destroyer then gets out a broken off saw blade and uses it as a sword to clash with Thor who's using his hammer. they duel with it for a while then Thor powers up his hammer to a huge degree then fires it at the machine overchanging it, deactivating it. then it topples over. Thor then walks back to his friends tired but triumphant Jane looks at him then hugs him tightly catching Thor offguard but then looks grateful

Jane:  
>So thats how your daily life is like<p>

Thor:  
>More or less.<p>

Thor Old friends and his new ones smile. then Coulson and his agents show up.

Coulson:  
>Donald... I don't think you've been completely honest with me.<p>

Thor: Son of Coul is it?, You and I, we fight for the same cause the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally. that is if you'll return my friend's research and life works to her.

Jane:  
>Stolen<p>

Coulson: Borrowed. You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research... which, after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you.

Jane: Thank you..

Thor:  
>Wanna see the rainbow bridge?<p>

Thor grabs her, as they fly to the area where the Destroyed landed We turn to Asgard with Loki on the process of teleporting the Frost Giants at the front of Asgard

Loki:  
>Welcome<p>

Laufey then grins. then leading them to the palace. He then leads his serpents to attack most of the watchmen and to trap any felling citizen. as two Ice giants stand next to Heimdall frozen body. Back on earth Thor and company stand in front of the place where the Destroyer landed, as the SHIELD agents gather around aswell. Thor calls up to the sky.

Thor:  
>Heimdall! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall! It's me Thor! Can you bridge us back now? I now understand what's going on! Please brings us home!<p>

No answer. they all grow concerned

Hogun: That means we're lost in this realm for the rest of our lives...

Fandral: I don't think we'll be that worried if it comes to that. It's a good place to make new lives and to perhaps get along with some rather lovely maidens.

Looks at Darcy who looks flustered.

Volstagg Looking at the machine gun one of the SHIELD agents is carrying thinking.

Volstagg:  
>Hmp Pretty primitive in comparison.<p>

Thor not ready to give up after what he went through starts to shout again to the sky.

Thor:  
>Heimdall open the portal! For the sake of all of us and our home if you're still alive show us a sign! Anything! HEIMDALLLL!<p>

Heimdall hearing the screams, breaks free from his icey prision and kills the two frost giants with his sword, then heads back to the control panel, where he inserts his sword, before he collapses to the ground all tired. opens up sending out a beam of light into the sky making the group look overjoyed and impressed. Jane looks at Thor

Jane: So...This is it then...Well it was an adventure while it lasted for sure...

Thor: I promise that one day I'll return to you. You and your friends are part of my life and I will never forget that.

Jane suddenly she goes and kisses him catching him offguard. She then stops.

Jane:  
>In case if you aren't able to...Wanted to get that out of the way...Good luck.<p>

Thor smiles then he and the other Asgadians enter the portal and the bifrost then shoots the beam up to the sky leaving the markings dry. The humans looks up tot eh sky still taking in all the memories of what happened. Thor and the other Asgardians are now back at Asgard finding Heimdall on the ground, who tries to get up, but he doesnt have the strength.

Heimdall: Loki...Has...Brought...The...Jotuns...And...

Slumps to the ground then Sif and Hogun help him up.

Thor: Quick get him to the healing room!

Sees hordes of Jotuns and and serpents charging towards them.

Thor:  
>I'll hold them off and find my brother!<p>

He dashes through the army using his hammer to hit the giants and serpents left to right using thunderbolts at them as well. Most of them attempt to bite or slash him but he manages to push them back as he uses the hammer to fly to the tower where Odin sleeps. At the room where Odin is sleeping Frigga is at his bedside with a grieived expression on her face. She hears the shouts of the guards outside then grabs a sword to prepare for the worst. A frost Giant busts into the room roaring with an axe. Frigga swings her sword at the giant cuttinginto his shoulder. The giant growling in pain swings her aside and proceeds to duel with her. Laufey and a brute giant enter the room. Laufey is Eyeing Odin with glee enjoying the moment.

Laufey:  
>This moment which I dreamt for so long to do is now going to become a reality!<p>

Laufey forms an ice sword from his hands then walks up and prepares to stab Odin.

Laufey Give my regards to the mistress of hel herself Odin Dog of Asgard! and i hope that its true that you can still everything even in Odinsleep, because i want you to know it was Laufey who ended your life.

Suddenly he gets hit in the back by an energy beam. disintegrating him. then the brute is hit also by a beam who also disintegrates. Loki stands in the doorway with Gungnir in hishand which has mists around it from the beam it fired.

Loki:  
>And your death came by the son of Odin.<p>

Frigga goes and hugs Loki.

Frigga: Loki Thank Vallaha you're here in time! What happened to the rest of-

Loki: Mother they're all accounted for. It's all right now. I'll make the Jotuns pay for what they-

Frigga: THOR! You're safe as well.

She moves to Thor and hugs him, but Thor's eyes remain fixed on his brother. Loki looks at Mjolnir in his brother's hand.

Loki:  
>I...See that you're now worthy to lifting the hammer again...Impressive.<p>

Thor:  
>No thanks to you. Mother Loki isn't being honest with you! He's lied to all of us! Tell her the real truth Loki!<p>

Frigga looks to Loki, alarmed and confused.

Thor:  
>Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?<p>

Loki:  
>It must have been enforcing Father's last command.<p>

Thor:  
>You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been.<p>

Loki:  
>It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim.<p>

Fires a blast at Thor then he turns and escapes. Loki approaches the Bifrost then Thor catches up to him.

Thor: Loki don't do this! You'll bring every realm in chaos!

Loki knocks him down with another blast. As he lies on the ground trying to get back up Loki goes up to him.

Loki: Dear brother do you recall the Midgard serpent our "Father" told us when we were young? I think it's time we get to this infamous worm.

He conjours a portal then fires a spell leading it to the remains of the Midgard serpent down at the seas near Norway which transforms it into an undead looking version with ice all around it. It rises up into the portal that leads to Asgard. When it reaches it it looks at Thor then roars.

Loki:  
>It helps to have a back up spell in case someone like you at least become too troublesome. Oh and you seem to remind it of our father as well. How cute.<p>

The Midgard serpent fires an ball of crystalized fire to Thor who dodges from it, trying to also stop Loki by shooting up walls of lighting to prevent Loki from getting to the Bifrost. Loki growls as he tries to undo them. Meanwhile Thor fires bolts of lighting at the monster which it wacks aside with the tip of it's armoured tail. IT slithers across the buildings throwing buildings at Thor who flies out of the way hitting it back with more bolts. The serpent then roars as it coils around Thor about to strangle him. Thor uses the hammer to aim for the eyes blinding the monster making it let go. The monster is still able to hear as it wacks Thor with it's tail making him crash to the ground. IT attempts to bite him which manages to have Thor aim a bolt into it's mouth. It writhes around in pain then it explodes from the inside. The monster then hits the bridge leaving a crack and then falls into the abyss. Loki has ended the last counterspell to break the wall then enters in the Bifrost. Loki puts Heimdall sword back in the control panel as he fires to Jotunheim, Thor enters the control room and sees that they're frozen in an enormous block of ice. Loki stands atop it.

Loki: You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart.

Thor: Brother why are you doing this madness?! Why are you willing to become the tyrant that Father wanted to prevent happening?!

Loki shoots out a bolt.

Loki:  
>Tyrant? Ironic you of all people would say that since you were more close to being one then I ever will be. I'm only doing this to prove myself a better ruler then you, father or anyone will ever will be! It's to show him that I am worthy of being a just lord and that he was wrong for ever believing that I was not ready and trust me he will come to his better judgement once I showed him the ruins of that wretched frozen wasteland.<p>

Thor: Killing an entire race will not undo what has happened in the past nor will it bring you and everyone else peace!

Loki: You thought otherwise before you were banished. How would I know that deep down you still habour violent thoughts to them? You seem different but I don't think I believe that.

Thor:  
>...You've changed a great deal Loki...Why? This was never you at all. What happened to you?<p>

Loki: Finding out you're not what you seem and being kept from the truth about yourself can change anyone's viewpoint on the world.

Loki hits Thor across the face with Gungnir.

Loki:  
>Fight me!<p>

Then Loki hits him again, sending him flying backwards. Thor gets up

Thor I dont want not fight you, brother.

Loki:  
>I am not your brother. I never was.<p>

Thor:  
>Loki, this is madness...<p>

Loki:  
>Is it? IT IS?<p>

Loki:  
>What happened to you on earth?, I've also noticed that you've grown softer then I would have expected as well. Pathetic...<p>

Thor: No..Humbled and more compassionate is what I've become... Someone I've met helped me understand a lot of things..I would not throw that all away for power by breaking my promise to her!

Loki: Is that so? Perhaps once I've done my business with you I should pay her a visit.

Thor now furious at the remark flies up to Loki and they begin to fight furiously now. Loki lights up his hand with green and black fire then fires them at Thor knicking him back a bit then Thor swings his hammer around to send out a thunderstorm at Loki who Hits them with his staff. Loki then uses his teleportation powers to strike Thor from many directions not giving him time to react. Thor looks carefully at where Loki will strike next then he manages to strike Loki with his hammer sending him across the portal. Loki furious decides to conjour a crystalized sword to swing at thor. they begin to have a small sword fight with Thor blocking the attacks then Thor smashes Loki's blade and punches him. Loki encases his fists with ice then punches Thor many times across the face. Thor being almost worn out swings his hammer to smashs the ice fists then kicks Loki who's now looking worn out too. He gets up and fires his staff. Meanwhile the growing Bifrost tears across the ice of Jotunheim making the Jotun citizens running in terror. On Earth Jane. Coulson and the others look up at the sky in concern since it's starting to tear and break through as well. Back to the battle Loki and Thor are still battling. Loki fires his staff at Moljnir causing it to fly from Thor's hand

Loki:  
>Try besting me without Moljnir now.<p>

The hammer falls to Jotuheim, Thor looking desperate and scared tries to summon it back but the wind and storm is too strong for the hammer to sense it. Thor slides himself into the Bifrost.

Loki: If you so desire to save a wretched world that doesn't deserve to live then you'll join them into extinction!

Shoves Thor into the Bifrost. Thor manages to grab ahold on a ledge. Feeling the power of the Bifrost trying to drag him in Thor with his teeth gritted concentrates harder now yelling through the pain as the hammer finally sensing Thor thoughts flies back to him then Thor uses the hammer to pull himself free. Loki in fury fires another blast at Thor but Thor flies away from the blast in time tackling Loki and crushing them both through the Observatory Dome landing hard, and rolling across the Rainbow Bridge. as Loki hangs from the edge, about to fall.

Loki:  
>Thor!<p>

Thor etting up then seeing Loki dangling off the bridge's edge.

Thor:  
>LOKI!<p>

Runs to Loki who's hand starts to slip then Thor grabs hs wrists but his hand goes through Loki.

Thor:  
>What?!<p>

The real Loki teleports behind him and stabs him near the chest.

Thor:  
>ARRRUUGHH!<p>

Thor is then flung into the air across the bridge. He gets up as he sees Loki calmly walking to him.

Loki: Falling for my tricks will be the last mistake you'll make in this lifetime.

Thor throws his hammer again at Loki but it passes through. Another Loki shows up up next to Thor then one by one more Loki appear around Thor grinning. Thor futilely swings his hammer at them never making contact with the real one. Thor seeing that they start to raise their spears lifts his hammer up and firs off bolts at all of them finally hitting the real one who's sent flying across the bridge with his spear flying out of his grasp. The rest of the Lokis vanished. Loki laying dazed then he sees Thor walk up to him then closes his eyes waiting for the worst..Then he feels he can't move then he sees Molnir on his chest then he tries to get up but he can't.

Loki:  
>Why?...<p>

Thor: I'm done with cruel slaughtering.

He looks desperately at the Bifrost aiming for Jotunheim which is looking in worse shape.

Thor:  
>No...What can I do?!<p>

Loki: Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now? You've failed brother...Nothing will stop Jotunheim's death...May those monsters's souls be burned in hell!

Thor Looking hopeless then he gets an idea. He grabs his hammer off of Loki who looks confused at this and Thor with all his might throws it at the Bifrost hitting the crack making it larger. then on palace we see Odin waking up, back with the brothers

Loki: What are you doing?! if you destroy the bridge You'll never get to see her again!

Thor keeps smashing the bridge. which keeps cracking more and more

Thor:  
>Forgive me Jane!<p>

Loki grabs Gungnir, runs towards him, ready to pierce Thor through the back. Thor finally aiming the hammer one more time at the crack then the bridge is destroyed with the rainbow energy exploding out of it. Both Loki and Thor are being sucked into the mini wormhole that the explosion made. A wave of destruction then moves towards the obvervatory breaking it to pieces. Thor and Loki are being blasted further by the mini explosions that are occurring. Thor grabs one end of the staff with Loki haing from the other side.

Thor:  
>Don't...Let...GO!<p>

Thor feels his legs slipping then he falls from the brdige but then someone grabs it. It revealed to be Odin. Loki searches his father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret.

Loki: Father all of what happened around here wasn't to destroy you and everyone here! I only did it to show you that I alone can help bring justice and peace to the nine realms! To show you that I'm only keeping true to what you stand for! I...Only wanted to make you proud even though I am not of your kin...Can you understand that at the very least?!

Odin:  
>...No...I know you wanted to make me proud of who you are...But I would never approve of murder and the rulership of a tyrant...You've only brought shame...Not just to us...But to yourself...<p>

Loki stays silent, Thor knows what Loki is about to do.

Thor:  
>Loki. No!<p>

Loki rips out the Infinity Stone off Gungir which he's holding from

Thor:  
>Nooooooooooo!<p>

But it's too late. Odin and Thor can only watch as Loki falls into the rushing torrent of Bifrost energy. It carries him away with the Infinity Stone in his hand, along with the debris of the Bridge and the Observatory, disappearing out of sight.

Odin:  
>No...<p>

Back on Earth the Bifrost breaks away turning the sky back to normal.

Jane: It's gone?! Wait what happened to Thor?!

Erik: I wish I can say Jane...

Jane: Please don't let him be dead.

Darcy: I...Don't think he'll be that easy to take down...

Erik: Yes...I believe he'll be back in one way or another...

Jane: ...Fair point.

Coulson walks to Jane

Coulson: It's been one of the more interesting assignments I've had in a while. We'll keep in touch..we'll back your stuff back in your lab

Coulson and his team leave the area. leaving the trio behind to process all this

Date: May 4th 2010

at Asgard a feast is being held in celebration as the Warriors 3 talk about their adventures on Earth with fellow guests.

Volstagg:  
>...and then, with a mighty bellow, I flew at the great metal beast and laid it low...<p>

Fandral:  
>Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge a-<p>

Volstagg:  
>As a matter of fact, falling down was a tactic. Lulling the Destroyer into a false sense of security!<p>

Fandral:  
>Well, I was the one who had to drag your enormous carcass off the battlefield. That makes me the real hero. Doesn't it, Hogun?<p>

Hogun points to Volstagg.

Hogun:  
>Big stomach.<br>points to Fandral

Hogun:  
>Big mouth.<p>

The others laugh. then Volstagg speaks a bit more

Volstagg:  
>But the best part of our visit on Midgard, is their food. they have something they call Hamburgers. they're soo delicious.<p>

Thor then walks by. unable to enjoy the feast. as his mother watches him leave the room. then Sif joins her,

Sif: Your higness I wanted to give my condolences to Loki's demise...Despite what happened I know that he's still your son.

Frigga: Thank you for those kind words...How is Thor?

Sif: He's still trying to cope with Loki's death...And he's also missing his mortal friend...I have a feeling that she could be more then just a friend to him now though.

Frigga: He does need all of his friends more then ever...He has a lot trials for him to go headfirst in yet..

Sif: I promise to be with him always.

Outside Thor looks out in the balcony looking at the stars and the ruined Bifrost..He looks stoic and a bit gloomed. Odin walks up next to him.

Odin: The stars and galaxies always bring comfort to my soul when at times I feel uneasiness as well.

Thor: They are...But I'm not sure if it'll fully be rid of the pains I ache the most of.

Odin: True but keeping on moving forward despite the pain is what makes for a brave hero..You will make a wise king when your time comes..Your personal journey has proven this.

Thor: But you are still wiser then I am now...Or even will be. I wish that one day I would also make you proud despite what I've done and said to you...

Odin places a hand on Thor's shoulder who looks up to him then looks proud.

Odin:  
>You already have my son..<p>

Thor Looks grateful then he walks down to remains of the Bifrost, as Heimdall stands watching to space

Thor:  
>How are you faring?<p>

Heimdall: Felt better but thankfully much better off then I was being in a slab of ice.

Thor: Good...It's a shame that you now no longer have your place..The bifrost seems to be lost to us forever..

Heimdall: Not so...It'll regenerate in time...May take years but it will be as new..

Thor: So how is Jane then? can you see her.

Heimdall:  
>Yes<p>

Thor:  
>How is she?<p>

Heimdall: She is looking for you.

Thor smiles at this then we Jane near the van at night watching the stars then looks at the picture Darcy made of them with Thor. She smiles as she still has hope to seeing him again.

Date: August 5, 2010 Location: UNKNOWN

Loki plunges into a dark unknown world then he lands still carrying the stone. He gets up looking around in confusion and fright.

Voice: Who goes there and how dare you to enter into the world of the Mad Titan!

Loki: Wha-Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!

He then turns to see a clocked figure in front of him called the Other.

Other: I am the Other...My role is kept secret from the likes of onenes who think themselves highly as to come to this world...I should snuff your life out..

Other stops as he sees the stone in Loki's hand

Other:  
>..Hmmmm...So you have one..I may not know who you are...But I am sure that my master will be interested in seeing you..<p>

Date: September 12, 2010. Location: Area 51

We see the car that's carrying Coulson driving up to Area 51 on one of the SHIELD bases there, which after going into the building Coulson gets out to meet with Fury.

Fury: Take it that your mission at Brazil had mixed results at least if not good?

Coulson: Something like that. I will say that it's going to one that has a lot of details to explain which may make for a good talk at a caf ...What's been happening lately?

Fury: We have a new situation going on. It concerns an alien life form and spoiler alert it's not Cybertronain, nor Asgardian It's a type of symbiosis that can take over a host and depending on the host can either control or work with him or her. Stark managed to capture one in the same day that the "Egypt Incident." took place Around the same time you left to New Mexico, it escaped and Stark's been working his butt off to track it for days but he managed to leave a tracker on it so it won't be too much of a problem as it is already to finding it. he asked for our help to taking it in.

Coulson: Got it sir. So where is this thing been trackedto be at exactly right now?

Fury: New York Manhattan. I'm praying that the city's friendly neighborhood hero won't get any ideas running into it


	31. Phase 2 Part 18: The Mighty Avenger

**Script written by nobleboivin, plot by me**

* * *

><p>Date: April 27, 2010<p>

Location: Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.

Barton arrives to New Mexico, he enters that Headquarter that SHIELD built around Thor's hammer, where he greets Coulson. "Coulson"

"Barton, thank you for coming"

"I didn t want to miss this. So did you catch an alien?"

"No an alien artifact that resembles a hammer."

"Does it have an owner?"

"We re trying to figure that out."

Some hours later. After Thor is captured by SHIELD, Barton who is an high vantage point suspended from a crane, puts down his bow, he looks behind and sees a girl running to a van. Much later, after Coulson is done interrogating Thor for the moment. Barton looks at Coulson "He s not talking?"

"Not yet"

"If you were the torturing type he would be talking in no time. We could always cut him loose though."

"Why?"

"I saw a chick scrambling back to her car all frantic, logic suggests she gave him the ride. and she's about subtle in getting away as that dude was getting in, he may be a pro, but the people he's probably with don t have any idea what they're doing. If we want intel it would be best to cut him loose and spy on him"

"That s not a bad idea."

Meanwhile after Loki fails to pick Thor's hammer, he takes a brief glance at Barton who is walking by from a nearby window, he slight smirks at Barton.

Date: April 28, 2010,

after the Destroyer leaves the SHIELD agents to get Thor in the town. Sitwell looks at Coulson "Coulson, call for back up" Barton shows up in the area as he gets out of a SHIELD car "Medics take care of the injured agents." says Coulson, Clint Barton walks towards COulson "Coulson what happened."

"A giant robot is attacking the town."

"I ll head over there. You stay here."

Barton in his car arrives to the town and looks what appears to be Thor fighting the Destroyer. then Thor overcharges the Destroyer with his hammer, as the destroyer collapses to the ground, Thor leaves the robot behind, Barton looks as the Destroyer. He gets out of his car as he walks towards the robot. as he looks to some agents behind him "We just got an extraterrestrial robot offline. Anybody want to lift this big guy?"


	32. Phase 2 Part 19: Thor Epilogue

**Script written by nobleboivin, plot by me**

* * *

><p>Date: April 28, 2010<p>

Location: New Mexico, Puente Antiguo

later that night in the aftermath of the New Mexico incident, Coulson and Barton are driving to an SHIELD airbase "Does that alien belong to the same race our transforming pals belong too?" asks Clint Barton

"I doubt it."

They arrive to the airbase, where the team are about to transport the Destroyer remains inside one of their planes. as Barton and Coulson get out of the car. "So what are we going to do with this big lug?" asks Barton

"I m not sure. Maybe we ll study it and reverse engineer it if possible."


End file.
